Rogue Knight
by Illuviar
Summary: A man with the memories and skills of a Sith Warrior from a conflict that ended four millenia ago find himself thrown in the opening weeks of the Clone Wars. He has a mission - deal with the current Sith Lord and his supporters permanently and prepare the galaxy for the eventual arrival of the Vong. This is a SI story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was betaed by Chunq and bigreader on the Space Battles forums! Thank you for the splendid work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

**Prologue: A Shadow From The Past**

**=RK=**

"God damn it!" I shouted as loud as I could, before becoming aware that I was no longer in the seat of my disintegrating Dragon. In a futile attempt to save a pair of ZAFT pilots whose Mobile Suits were wrecked, I got caught on the edge of the CYCLOPS system, which was detonated under the EA headquarters in Alaska. The display screens in my X311 cockpit shattered one after another, showering me with pieces of their monitors. All I knew was a wave of unbelievable agony. The last thing I remember was the incredible heat that caused my blood to boil.

Then I was here. Again. The Earth was just as breathtaking as the first time I saw it from this position, all those months ago.

Ever since I ended in the GS universe, I flirted with death on countless battlefields, yet feeling it actually claim me was... Disconcerting."I fucked up and should be dead,." I said in a hollow voice.

"You should be. However, I made a deal," a melodic voice sounded from behind me. It was the ROB that had plucked me from my home dimension.

I did not bother turning around. She liked her mysterious act and stayed invisible.

"Which means that I need to deal with another mess," I stated.

"Correct. Then, if you do not get yourself killed, I'll be able to return you here shortly before JOSH-A was destroyed. I'll be nice and won't tell your girlfriend about that stunt you pulled."

I winced. Ever since I was sent here, I had to deal with a mountain of troubles, which became much harder when my "favorite" ROB decided to become a chat buddy with my girlfriend. They had a lot of fun at my expense...

"Ahh. Don't pout. After all, she's the main reason I went to all that trouble of giving you a second chance."

"Who needs to die this time."

"One Republic Chancellor, a few of his cronies in the Senate, and the Separatist leadership. You have a war to end. Oh, yeah, you must also prepare the galaxy to face the Vong. Have fun."

The curses that left my mouth are not fit for print.

**=RK=**

I awoke, slumped over the controls of a fighter. That's an upgrade from the shuttle ride from which my last adventure started.

This time, my mind was clear. There was no sign of the numbness that plagued me for a week after my previous trans-dimensional travel. Those were the high points of my situation.

On the other hand, I was in a cramped cockpit of a fighter I knew did not possess an FTL drive, and I had no idea where I was. My arms, which were clad in unexpectedly light and comfortable armored gloves, ran over the controls as I checked the status of my fighter. It was a modified Sith Interceptor, with a shield generator installed, as well as laser cannons with enhanced capacitors allowing a sustained rapid fire. Lastly, there were two racks of light proton torpedoes under the wings for attacks against hardened targets. As far as fighters go, my interceptor was a sweet killing machine. But that did not help me with my current predicament. I was Force knew where, without a hyperdrive. I hoped that ROB did not mess up, and left me here only to slowly suffocate.

I checked the starfighter's sensors. I could detect some gravitational disturbances at the edges of the scanner's range. So, there was probably at least one planet in the system. I hoped that it was inhabited.

The Sith Interceptor's engines roared to life and the nimble, little spacecraft headed deeper into the system. I gave the autopilot a general course plot, and started checking what resources I had at my disposal.

I was wearing a black robe, covering durasteel armor. My head was protected by a mandalorian styled helmet, with an integrated computer projecting a small HUD display on which the status of my armor, oxygen supply, and shields were shown. It was good to know that I had some additional protection aside from the laminated sheets of durasteel, but decided that testing its resilience would be left for emergencies. After all, the best defense was not getting hit.

My armor had some neat features. Like a dart launcher on the left arm guard, with knock out, poison and ion enhanced munitions. I guessed that the last was for taking out droids. I was armed with a pair of heavy blaster pistols, and had four power cells for each. For tougher situations, I had a pair of thermal detonators, four frag grenades and two ion pulse grenades. For a moment, I thought that I was inhabiting the body of a bounty hunter, which wouldn't be too bad if two of my targets were not Sidious and his apprentice. I did not relish the thought of facing those bastards as anything less than a powerful Force adept.

The moment I thought about the local "magic" users, I felt a shiver. It was like a veil that had been been covering every one of my senses was suddenly lifted. I truly saw, heard, and felt for the first time in my life. My senses went into an overdrive and I was lost. I saw even the tiniest imperfection on the control panel of my craft, I could hear every little sound and sense each vibration made by the interceptor. My armor felt like shards of broken glass. Even the tiniest twitch caused me to feel stabbing pain as my clothes rubbed on my oversensitive skin.

Then it became much worse. A tsunami of memories not my own hit my mind in an unyielding wave. My world exploded as a whole life flashed before my eyes. From the first memories as a small child on Dromund Kaas, to a titanic battle over Korriban where everything ended in a flash of light. The Sith Lord that commanded the Imperial Fleet activated a super weapon of some sort. All I felt before death was a desperate warning through the Force, then nothing.

Korriban. Where everything began. The place where I arose from one of the countless wretched slaves under the imperial yoke, to a Sith Warrior. The surface of that planet was where I chose to disregard most of the creed of the Empire, and to try to change it from within. The place where my ambition died with tens of thousands Sith and Republic sailors.

I snapped back to the present. My right hand fell to a cylinder, hidden in my robes, and I felt relieved the moment my hand closed around it. Holding the hilt of my lightsaber, a weapon that was literally part of myself as far as the Force was concerned, as an anchor to stabilize my mind. The torrent of memories almost shattered my very being. This was not like the last time when I got only skills and fragments of someone else's past. This time it felt like I "lived" through the life of Darth Vael.

I stared at the stars through the canopy of the cockpit. It made at twisted kind of sense. If this was happening to anyone else, I would have thought that this stunt of ROB's was pure genius. After all, who could be better at disposing of a Sith Lord and his Empire in the making than another of his own kind?

I knew that my eyes, hidden under the helmet as they were, had a distinct yellow tinge around the irises.

Now that I could sense the Force, I could feel both sides. The Light was muted, as if there was a veil made of living shadows thrown over it. The Dark, however... Well lets just say that I had never felt it stronger or more seductive than it was now. Not even on my one and only audience with the Emperor in his inner sanctum on Dromund Kaas.

Fear gripped my heart with fingers colder than the void between the stars. I had knowledge and skills from an old forgotten age. Even if, by some miracle, I prevailed over Palpatine and his army of cutthroats, there was no guarantee that I would not replace him and become something much worse. For all its atrocities, Sidious and his Empire paled in comparison with the megadeaths and suffering caused by the Sith of old... Now, there was a different kind of monster unleashed upon the unsuspecting galaxy.

**Phase 01: Use the Force, Luke!**

**=RK=**

**Part 1**

**Location: Still Unknown;**

The Sith Interceptor cruised through the unknown star system. I huddled in the pilot seat. My imagination, fueled by memories from a war between the Republic and The Sith Empire, ran rampant with all the horrors I could cause if I lost it. I was a Force damned Sith!

My personal pity party was ended when I felt a sudden chill. Somewhere, nearby, thousands of sentient beings were dying. I felt a malicious enjoyment and in the same time I was sick to the pit of my stomach. Sensing the death of those unknown people made me feel dirty in a way I knew that no amount of bathing or decontamination could clean up. I shivered as the person who I am and the memories of the Sith and the influence of the Dark side warred with each other.

Without any conscious thinking on my part or even touching the controls, I shut down the interceptor's auto pilot and the small ship changed its flight path. It was guided by my will exercised through the Force. I barely felt the acceleration when the twin engines roared to life and jumped from cruise mode to eighty percent of max acceleration. The place where I felt people dying was calling to me like a siren's song.

**=RK=**

The clock shown on my HUD counted that forty-three minutes had passed from when I sensed the deaths. In that time, I reached the place from where the feeling emanated. It was obvious what had happened – war. I had a front seat view of a debris field made by the shattered remains of three cruisers. Republic ones if the broken shape of the one star ship which was somewhat intact was anything to go by.

Three destroyed cruisers in a system with a red star. Why was this image ringing a bell?!

I started scanning for survivors with both the Force and the fighter's sensors. A display on my control panel lit up with few clusters of life signs, one of which just winked out. I felt cold pangs as the clones died. Or who I presumed to be clone troopers.

Briefly, all my attention focused on the whispers of the Force. That cluster of survivors, the one on the far left.

The interceptor flew towards the people I sensed being most important at the moment. I deftly evaded the hundreds of pieces of demolished ships which were tumbling around the few remaining big parts of the cruisers. Without the Force guiding my hands, navigating this clusterfuck would have been moderately challenging but now it was just like a training exercise in a simulator set on easy.

A curious sight greeted me when I reached the life signs. An escape pod was gripped by an oddly shaped craft. It looked like a robot's manipulator with four fingers.

From the center of that strange craft, where the middle of the palm would be if it really was a hand, four fragile looking droids appeared. They had something that resembled miner's helmets on their heads, right down to the round light mounted on the front. The robots had rocket packs on their backs which they used to maneuver in space.

The computer built into my helmet detected wireless communication and tapped them. I heard synthetic voices speaking with unfamiliar accents.

"Let's pop this can!" said one overly enthusiastic droid and activate a blowtorch mounted on its right forearm.

The Sith part of me grumbled in irritation at my decision to save the clones. They were Republic scum!

I dialed down the power of my fighter's laser cannons to near hand-held weapon's strength and unloaded a barrage of crimson laser bolts at the quartet of unsuspecting robots, before turning my guns on the droid piloting the arm-shaped craft, which was watching its fellow machine commit murder.

The robots did not stand a chance. With no shields and being mass-produced expendable grunts, they were annihilated by the underpowered laser blasts of my cannons. After I made sure that there were no more of the killer robots milling around, I positioned my fighter so that I had a good view of the inside of the capsule.

There were a pair of dark-skinned clones, who were wearing dark blue, almost gray, navy uniform. No armor which could be sealed if their escape pod was breached by something. I guess it was their lucky day.

"Escape pod, this is Rogue Knight, please respond." I said over the frequency on which they were asking for help. It had taken less than a minute to find it and contact the Republic survivors.

To my surprise, the answer came from another capsule, which was tumbling our way. There was a shift in the Force that made me pay attention to the newcomers. I knew that feeling. There was a bloody Jedi on the second pod.

I shook my head in exasperation. Obviously ROB wanted to make my life interesting from the start. I grinned wondering what exactly the Jedi and the clones would do when they figure out what exactly came to their rescue.

**=RK=**

**Part 2**

**Republic fleet's debris field, Unknown System**

"This is capsule one-nine-seven-seven. Thank you for the help." said the voice which had the characteristic distortion of one wearing a breathing mask.

"You are welcome. I happen to be stuck in this system without operational FTL after an accident. You wouldn't happen to have a way out of here, do you?" I asked cheerfully while using a Force technique known to many Sith of my time to cloak Force alignment.

The droid ship had jogged my memory. If I remembered it right, this was during one of the first episodes of the Clone Wars show so Skywalker should be appearing soon. It will be interesting to see if the "chosen one" is anything like in the movies and the cartoons.

"We are sending distress signal to all Republic forces. I hope that someone will be here soon."

"Preferably before whoever sent the droids figures out that they are gone and decides to pay us a visit." I muttered.

While my fighter was state of the art... that was nearly four thousand years ago. I did not want to pit it against anything modern when I did not know how effective its weapons would be.

"That's nice mess we landed into this time." said one of the clones.

"I do not want to be pessimist, General, but I do not believe that someone will come searching for us any time soon." interjected another.

At that moment the scanner on my fighter pinged. A ship had entered the debris field.

"Well, someone came, all right." I sent to the Jedi and the clones. "This is Rogue Knight to the unknown ship that just entered the debris field. Please respond."

"This is Jedi Knight Skywalker. Who is this?"

"This is Delkatar Veil, I am parked near two escape pods with survivors. Follow my signal."

"This is Jedi Master Plo Koon. Good to hear from you Skywalker."

"Master Jedi, would you mind giving me a lift out of this system? I'm a bit stuck."

"That shouldn't be a problem." answered the Kel Dor male.

**=RK=**

I had to ditch my interceptor and take a spacewalk to the open compartment of Skywalker ship. The damn flying scrap pile was even uglier than in the show. I stepped through the force field keeping the air inside and found myself face to face with master Koon. I could almost feel his glare. Yeah, I looked the splitting image of heavily armored Sith Warrior from ages past. Plus, from this short range, my camouflaging technique was less effective. Beside that was not a skill that I mastered. Or I should say Darth Vael, did not master.

"I am not your enemy, Jedi." I raised my hands in a gesture showing that I meant no harm.

"You reek of the Dark side. Whatever you did to conceal it is no longer working."

"That was never a high priority skill to master." I shrugged nonchalantly. "If I meant you harm I would have blown up your capsules."

While we were chatting, the pair of clone troopers had raised their weapons and taken position between their navy brethren and me. Skywalker and his apprentice had moved closer to me and were gripping the hilt of their lightsabers.

Koon tilted his head to the left.

"I sense no deception from you."

Of course not. After all I needed them to get out of here. At least for now the Jedi were not on my target list.

"No need for it right now. As I said I need a ride out of here. And if you are wondering I am not with the separatist either. "

"Who are you with then?" asked Asoka.

"I am a mercenary with a contract to fulfill." It was all true, from a certain point of view.

"Bounty hunter." spat Skywalker.

I raised an eyebrow at his tone and the waves of anger coming from him. I did not think that he hated the practitioners of that profession. That was new.

"Who is your target?"

"Grievous, Dooku and if the rumors are correct the Sith Lord who is pulling their strings."

The young Tortuga snorted at my dispassionate declaration.

"As if you could handle the likes of them, mercenary. One is a cybernetic monster and the other a Sith. "

"I have my moments."

Master Koon, who was studying me carefully, asked the next logical question.

"Who are you working for?"

"A couple of ROBs." I smirked under my mask. Let them make what they wish from that. It was another truth.

The three Jedi could sense that I was not lying to them, which was shattering their preconceptions, considering that to them I must have felt like a sore spot in the Force. They on the other hand were annoyingly bright, even the resident Emo.

"Will we stay here the whole day, exchanging pleasantries or shall we leave before whoever blew up that fleet," I pointed at the cruiser remains outside," decides to come back? And do not forget that there are few more pods with survivors out there."

The Jedi looked at each other for few moments and reached a decision. Apparently I was not the clear and present danger, at least for the moment.

"It's a giant Ion cannon, mounted on a super cruiser." declared the Jedi Master. I wondered if Grievous was on board.

A rapid fire series of beeps and whines came from the cockpit.

"Just like the giant ship that is coming near us?" I asked without a care in the world. Despite the mountain of weapons and armor that was approaching I was calm. We should have enough time to escape in FTL.

The Jedi rushed to the cockpit and I followed them calmly. On second thought the lack of reaction probably was because of the sheer stupid amount of deadly situation in which I was during the last few months. Another one just did not register as before ROB recruited me.

Under the orders of Koon, Anakin and Ahsoka shut down the power of the ship and even R2 D2 but the cruiser continued racing towards our position.

I looked at the back of the transport. I could sense an active power source there.

"Do you have a medical droid or another astromech stashed in the back?" I wondered aloud.

The look of Skywalker face was priceless.

"We forgot the medical droid!" exclaimed Ahsoka. The Jedi hurried to restart the power.

I shook my head. And those were the people on who the galaxy counted on. All right, thanks to my Sith side I am biased but today's performance was not great. On the other hand I knew a lot of Sith who were much bigger idiots but I digress.

I sent an order to my interceptor and its autopilot took it on a suicide attack run against the dreadnought. It wouldn't last long but all it needed to do was buy us few moments. My fighter attacked the behemoth, shooting laser bolts and torpedoes like there was no tomorrow. It was using a per-programmed evasive pattern which allowed it to survive for fifteen seconds against the awe-inspiring amount of flack that the cruiser was throwing its way.

The kamikaze run gave us enough time to bring back power and head through the debris field, which should provide a limited cove until calculations for FTL jump could be made.

Behind us the behemoth unloaded a truly massive pulse of Ion energy from its main cannon, which raced after the old transport.

As expected we entered hyperspace mere moments before the attack hit us.

**=RK=**

Republic Fleet under the command of General Skywalker; Location Classified

It was no wonder that Palpatine was able to fool the whole Jedi council. After spending few hours in a small ship with three of the most powerful Jedi of this generation, they knew nothing about me beside that I felt "Dark". Perhaps I should have been grateful that they had not figured what I was...

After arriving at Skywalker's fleet and landing on his command carrier/cruiser hybrid, the Jedi went to report to the council and ordered me to follow. Apparently they wanted a second opinion. I wondered if I'll have to fight my way out of here and steal a fighter to get away. However having to fight with the chief Emo, his padawan, and a Jedi Master was not something I was looking forward to.

We reached the communications chamber, which was built around a big holo-projector. After few minutes of silence, Mace Windu and Yoda appeared as bluish, transparent holograms. The Vaapad master looked at us for a moment then frowned at me and Skywalker. It's good to know that my presence is appreciated.

"Master Koon, it's good to see you unharmed. And who is this?" asked the tall man who could have been a clone of Samuel Jackson.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda." The Kel Dor male gave a small bow to his fellow council members. He gave them a brief description of my actions.

"This man, who calls himself Delkatar Veil, says that he is a mercenary." Plo finished his report.

"Perhaps." Yoda had a thoughtful expression on his face. His ears were twitching but I had no idea what, if anything, that action meant for his species.

"Simple mercenary, you are not!" declared the ancient Jedi master. "Yet, from you, threat I feel not!"

"What do you sense, master Yoda?"

The little alien wizard gave me a piercing stare which I returned. It was not hard, with my head hidden under a helmet.

"A Sith, yet not, you are."

"WHAT?!" Windu hissed.

Two blue lightsabers hissed to life and Anakin and Plo pointed them at me.

You got to love the Jedi. Apparently Yoda could sense what I am across the galaxy, yet Sidious is invisible under his nose. Figures. Bloody boy scouts.

I gave a bow to Yoda and Windu.

"Delkatar Veil, once known as Darth Vael, at your service, master Jedi."

During the bow, I had placed my right hand over the place on my robe where my lightsaber was hidden.

Ahsoka gasped when she heard my new introduction and had her weapon in hand, however it was not yet active.

The little fella was frowning at me something fierce.

"Malice, from you I sense not."

I rolled my eyes. I wondered if the first war between Jedi and Sith started because we no longer could stomach their maddening mysticism and word games.

"He is Sith! He admitted it!" exclaimed Mace.

Yoda was looking at me with a strange expression on his face, while the Jedi who were in the communication room with me looked determined, yet confused.

A self-styled Sith was in the same compartment with them and all we did so far was talking. I have not threatened them a single time yet. Definitely nothing like the usual Sith they were taught to expect I guess.

We all could feel a shift within the force. It was like the whole galaxy was holding its breath and waiting for something to happen. Time stood still before one moment and the next as Yoda was considering his options. Then the balance shattered and we all could sense a profound disturbance in the Force just as Yoda opened his mount to speak.

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**Republic Fleet under the command of General Skywalker; Location Classified**

"Hmm." rumbled the tiny Jedi Master. "Hard to see, the future is."

He stared at me with his huge eyes as if it was my fault. I grimaced. Jedi! Everything had to be blamed on the obvious Dark side wielder! Bloody wankers!

"Fear in your heart I sense. Something that you seek, there is?"

My mind wandered to the one thing that kept me sane during the war. My eyes darted from the Jedi Master to Skywalker. And I felt one of the few things that are taboo for the Sith. Pity. The fools, warding themselves from any feeling. With no one to act as an anchor it was easy to lose oneself to the darkness.

I smiled. A woman's laughter was ringing in my ears. I almost saw a brilliant smile on a face framed by blinding yet comforting light. I had someone waiting for me. So I could not afford to fail. Or let myself be controlled by the seductress that is the Dark side.

My attention snapped back to the present.

"I seek to correct a mistake. For that to happen my mission here must be accomplished."

"Mmm." rumbled Yoda and looked down. His ears slumped. "A tapestry of possibilities paints the Force. Around you it gathers. Light and Dark."

He looked me in the eyes. My helmet was no obstacle to his piercing gaze.

"The Chosen one, you are not. Yet the future, shrouds you like a cloak."

'Past, present and future you've seen, have you not?' His voice sounded in my mind.

Somehow he fucking knew! Damn it I was a soldier! There was a reason that I avoided Dromund Kaas as the plague when I could! I hated all the intrigues and political games that dealing with the highest echelons of Sith and Jedi leadership guaranteed. When all is said and done what was happening right now was such a game from the highest order.

I reinforced my mind shields and chose my next words very carefully.

"I've seen possible futures. It does not bode well for the Jedi. I believe you suspected it when the first battle of the Clone Wars started."

I waved my left arm around, while being careful not to cut it on one of the two lightsabers pointed at me. My right hand never left the hidden hilt of my blade.

"I can confirm it. It is hard to trap a Jedi or Sith. Yet, here we are – in the middle of the greatest trap for Jedi that this galaxy has ever known. "

"What are you talking about?!" asked Anakin with hostility in his voice.

"The Clone Wars the trap are."

"The Republic or the Separatists. It does not matter who wins. It is irrelevant. In either case the Jedi lose. That is the point of the war."

"Yes." muttered Yoda.

So he knew it from the beginning. If I was a betting man I would have said that he saw himself without good options. If the Jedi declined to take part in the war, when one of their own was the face of the Separatists, the Order would have lost what credibility it still had. Or they fought and died divided upon countless battlefields. Not to mention that the war created great opportunities to tarnish their image in the media. Win-win situation for Sidious. He had a good plan that worked. The Sith part of me was bouncing around my mind at the worthy challenge that the current Dark Lord would pose.

"You can't fulfill your purpose as guardians of the Republic without being a part of the war. Yet the moment you joined the Jedi as a whole lost."

Windu gave me a dark glare but said nothing. He, as well as all of us sensed that this was the Grandmaster's of the Jedi order, show. Besides for a brief instant the swirling vortex of the Force pushed aside the shadow blocking the Jedi's vision. They knew that I was right. That revelation would have some interesting consequences down the line.

The ball was in Yoda's court. I decided to poor more fuel to the fire.

"You are the one who mentioned the prophecy of the Chosen One. We Sith, know of it as well. Do you wonder what "brings back balance to the Force" means?" I smiled maliciously.

"Skywalker is supposed to destroy the Sith! He should start with you!" spat Windu.

"As of now, there are three Sith in this galaxy. Dooku, his master and me. How many Jedi are there? How can there be a balance with ten thousand of you Jedi running around and so few of my kind?"

If their gob smacked expressions were anything to go by, neither of them ever looked at the prophecy from this side. From a certain point of view, Anakin brought balance back to the force when he helped destroy the Jedi order. Twenty odd years later he fulfilled the last part of the prophecy by offing Sidious and at least for a time getting rid of the Sith. After all there were thousands of Sith holocrons spread around the galaxy, just waiting for someone willing to learn. In time new Sith would emerge.

Thanks to the memories I now had I believed that getting rid of the current edition of the Sith was not a bad thing. From the point of view of a warrior from four thousand years ago, the rule of two was an idiot's plan which guaranteed that knowledge would be lost with every cycle of apprentice slaying his or her master. What were the odds that the student would wait for his teacher to give him all his knowledge? Plagues and Sidious were a case in point.

Speaking about Anakin, he was looking positively ill. Wouldn't you know, he was starting to think for himself and did not like my interpretation of the prophecy. Roughly speaking there were three ways to ensure the "balance", depending on your preconceptions about the Force. Or how much you've been indoctrinated by the Jedi or Sith. Wipe either sect, or both and start with a clean sheet. That was what really happened. How many trained Jedi and Sith were there at the end of the sixth film? Well, that is if you believed in fate. I am pretty sure that my presence here was not ordained by the Force or something like that. Nope. Couple of ROB's made a deal and the future of a galaxy is changed. Unless I got myself killed again.

I could feel the Force swirling around me and Yoda. It was stiff. Like a snake coiled for a strike. The Jedi Master was about to make up his mind.

"Hard it is. Against all I was taught by my own master it is. Done nothing against the Jedi of this age you have. Enemy you are not. Perhaps too much in the prophecy we believed. "

I smiled broadly. The knot of energy in which center I was staying dissipated, sending a shock-wave through the Force. What once would have been was no more. The future was there, waiting to be shaped by the present. However now there were two shadows looming in the depths of the Force. Sidious and me. A new game was afoot.

"This is a mistake we may not live to regret!" Mace Windu cut off his connection and his hologram winked out.

"I feel that I'll have a lot of headaches with that fella." I muttered.

Ahsoka snorted in amusement.

"That's not a nice thing to say about Master Windu." said the little Togruta but she could not hide the edge of mirth in her tone.

"A Jedi with a sense of humor! You are not hopeless after all!" I exclaimed. Tano was a little gem that needed polishing.

"Snips, behave!" Skywalker admonished his padawan but I sensed that he agreed with her.

Ah! Now I remembered. Windu was not one of Anakin's fans.

Master Koon shut down his weapon and placed its hilt on his belt. He turned his head towards me.

"What do you intend to do now?"

"Well, while I am stuck here I may give you hand with that oversized cruiser. Its Grievous flag ship, right? It will be a good opportunity to deal with him. Besides, I do not believe that your Grandmaster would let me on my way without supervision. Who knows? I may go and corrupt someone with my insidious ways?" I quipped.

"Indeed." Yoda made his opinion clear. "For the best it will be, if a Jedi go with you. From a different age, you are. The Galaxy changed is from the time you knew. Hmm... I wonder... A cruiser to hunt you have. Speak of this later, we will." Yoda turned his attention at Anakin.

"Knight Skywalker. Problem, understanding orders, you have..."

It was amusing to listen how Yoda berated the "Chosen one" for disobeying orders and saving us.

"You are correct, Master Jedi. It is a strange new world. Last time I checked, leaving survivors of your fleet to fend for themselves and concentrating on the objective, well it was a practical thing to do. An action worthy of any self-respecting Sith."

Yoda's ears slumped.

"This war. Clouds ones judgment, it does." muttered the small Jedi. "Meditate I will on a lot of things. May the Force be with you."

With that he cut the connection.

Anakin looked at me with a confused expression. A Sith lecturing a bunch of Jedi about morality. It sent their minds for a spin.

"It was something that Dooku would do, wasn't it?" asked Anakin with a hollow voice.

"It was the practical thing to do." I interjected. Expediency was a slippery slope that was often fatal for the Jedi. It was one thing for a not force sensitive to make such a decision. For a Jedi however... "To answer your question – yes, it is."

Skywalker deactivated his lightsaber and rubbed his face with his left hand. He was starting to see the Jedi in a different light.

The discussion was effectively ended by the rumble of my stomach.

With the dimension jumping that sent me here I had no idea how long it was since this body ate for the last time. If the memories of Darth Vael were correct it was nearly a day. At least.

"I'll show you to the mess hall." said Anakin. "Snips, are you coming?"

**=RK=**

**Chancellor's office, Senate Building, Coruscant**

Palpatine, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic sat slumped in his comfortable chair. He was dealing with the bane of every ruler – mountains of paperwork. He had plans to deal with most of that nonsense once he was Emperor but for now, it was an inevitable evil.

The former senator from Naboo was reading a pad filled with various laws which would be proposed on the next senate session. He or his sympathizers had made few of those. The rest, he had to check them to see if there was something that could be turned to his use or if there was something that would be a problem for one of his plans. It was boring but necessary work. It would not do for one of his enemies to sneak something troublesome without his knowledge. After all, for someone like him it was impossible to know everything. It was a big galaxy.

He was reading about a law that should have resolved the disputes between few minor worlds on the edge of Republic space. So far he had no plans for those planets. They were tiny fishes in a very big ocean. Palpatine snarled. This was waste of precious time!

The boredom of the Sith Lord was abruptly ended by a tremor in the Force. It's deliciously, dark currents were disrupted by something unseen. There was a ... change in the air. He frowned, concentrated and sent his mind searching for the cause of the disturbance. The Dark side was stronger than ever and was throwing huge shadows which would blind any Jedi trying to divine what was happening. It was one of the many advantage Sidious had. He was not a man easily surprised. However that day he was. And it was not pleasant. For the first time in his memory, the shroud of the Dark side obscured his vision too. The Force was in turmoil and he sensed that it was waiting for something to happen. For minutes he searched for the reason of this confusion. It was futile. Which infuriated Sidious. He was the Dark Lord of the Sith! What was happening should have been beyond the skills of any Jedi. For a moment he thought that Dooku was up to something but disregarded that idea. That did not felt like his apprentice.

A senate functionary entered the Chancellor's office without announcing himself. It was a shifty looking male Rodian who was out of luck. The man saw the livid Palpatine, whose eyes were blazing with sick yellow light. With a wave of his hand, Sidious vented some of his frustration on the unfortunate being. The Rodian was gripped by invisible hand which started squeezing. He tried to scream as his bones snapped and his flesh was rent apart.

The Sith Lord discarded the body to a dark corner of his office. He was now a bit calmer and was almost thankful to the unfortunate creature. This was not the place to lose ones temper.

The Force shifted. It was still shrouded by darkness but there was a significant difference. It was a dance of Dark and Light currents. It was the birth of a new future.

Sidious was no longer the absolute master of the Dark side and if it was not for his arrogance and pride he would have seen the signs. What he knew was that now his sight within the Force was as bad as the one those foolish Jedi had. There was a new shadow which was obscuring his vision. He vowed vengeance on whoever was casting it! That person would feel his boundless wrath! The Dark Lord of the Sith was not someone to meddle with! The Dark side was his to command!

**=RK=**

**Part 4**

**General Skywalker's command ship Resolute; Location: Classified;**

The meals in the Mess hall were... adequate. I've had worse tasting things served on warships before. And it beat all equivalents of MREs I've tried to eat so far. I was eating something that tasted like a chicken with some kind of bitter sauce. Strange combination but not bad.

Skywalker and Tano were making me company on the corner table I had chosen. I had my back safely towards a wall with no way for someone to sneak up to me from behind. What can I say? Healthy paranoia.

Skywalker was munching on a meal identical to my own and let me tell you, that boy do have a healthy appetite. Next to him Ahsoka was nibbling on a salad but her attention was firmly on me. I could see curiosity sparkling in her huge eyes.

All around us groups of clones and few normal crew members were helping themselves to whatever the cooks had ready. I believe it was the lunch cycle for the ship.

When we reached the table with our food and I took off my helmet, I saw surprise on the face of my companions. I do not think that they were expecting an ordinary looking human in his late twenties. I think I looked underwhelming for a Sith. My lips twitched in a small smile at that thought. Ahsoka was looking like a slip of a girl, too small to be any real danger yet she was anything but harmless. Judging a force user by his outwards appearance was a fool's bargain.

I swallowed another bite of the fried meat and looked at the padawan.

"Ask your questions before you start bouncing around in excitement." I glanced at the clones, some of who were giving me interested glances. If the rumor mill was all right and working they knew that I had saved couple of their brethren and perhaps that I was a Sith. The later was information that I preferred to be closely guarded for the time being but knew that the cat would be out of the bag soon. I would not be surprised if in few days Palpatine watches a copy of the conversation between me and the council members.

It was not vital. I was a Sith Warrior. Stealth was not one of our strong points. I hoped that little fact won't bite me on the ass one of these days.

"Explanation is in order I think. How did you end in that system anyway?" asked Skywalker.

"And what does Master Yoda mean when he told us that you are from a different age?"

What was the best way to lie to Jedi? Tell as much of the truth as possible...

"I was in a battle over Korriban, the ancient Sith world. It was not notable clash between Imperial and Republic forces – one among dozens space skirmishes that were raging across the galaxy. The imbecile who was masquerading as the Sith Lord in command of the fleet I was part of panicked when the enemy received reinforcements. He employed an experimental super weapon which was mounted on his command dreadnought. The next thing I know I awoke in my interceptor in the system you found me. The rest you know."

"We are not fighting an Empire just the Separatists!" exclaimed Ahsoka. She was cute when pouting like that. Way too cute. Down boy, stay away from the Jedi jailbait!

I shook my head. The Sith, whose memories were bouncing around my head had not been laid in some time. That was the last thing I needed – lusting after Skywalker's padawan. I ordered my eyes not to pass lower than the neckline of the scantily clad Togruta female and concentrated on the conversation and my lunch. Safer that way.

"Hmm. It was a thousand years since the last war with the Sith."

"So I am from at least that long ago. Splendid." I pretended to be distraught.

I frowned at the Jedi Knight.

"During that war, did the Sith raid Coruscant and lay waste to the Jedi temple?"

"You are old! The last time something like that happened was almost four thousand years ago!" Now Ahsoka was looking at me like a favorite science project.

"Lucky me." I grumbled. I could picture it already. Historians from all over the galaxy flocking to my side and begging for interviews. The Sith in me showed me various graphic and bloody ways of dealing with such pests. What disturbed me was the fact that instead of dismissing the ideas I started thinking how feasible they were or how not to get caught! Bloody Sith!

I looked at the exited padawan.

"No. I am not a historical guide!"

Tano pouted adorably and started chewing her lower lip. I smirked.

"That's not working either."

"Ahsoka!" I detected a hint of whining in Anakin's voice. The girl was a handful to deal with.

I went back to my lunch while master and apprentice were having a staring match.

Skywalker's attention returned to me.

"You said that you were thrown into the system by a super weapon. From the past no less. Yet you know more about the war than us!"

"I had an enlightening chat with a lady." I smirked at the Jedi. "She is the one who sent me after your small Sith infestation. She gave me some up to date information. That's all you need to know."

Mostly true though what information I had was from the movies and the few episodes of the Clone Wars I've watched. So I was flying mostly blind. At least I knew who the Sith Lord was running the war. Dealing with the clustefuck that was the failing Republic was a topic for another time.

Skywalker slumped over the table.

"It has to be a secret Sith trick!" he moaned. "I can't tell if you are lying through your teeth or not!"

"The Force works in mysterious ways." I deadpanned. Messing with Jedi was fun! My inner Sith approved.

"What did I do to deserve this?" asked Anakin.

**=RK=**

My temporally quarters consisted of a small compartment, in which there was barely enough place for the single bed and the attached fresher. I got issued few essential necessities from the clone's supplies and went to take a shower. Once I felt reasonably refreshed I fell all over the contents of a pad which was provided to me by Skywalker. It contained the manual and relevant specks for a

V-19 Torrent Starfighter. It looked like a nice enough machine but it was over-engineered in my opinion.

It was armed with pair of laser cannons and two concussion missile launchers. The good news was that it had a class 1 hyperdrive and consumables for a week. If the Jedi changed their minds one of these toys should be able to get me to a civilized planet.

I fell asleep reading the manual.

=RK=

Obviously Mr. Murphy or one of his irritating relatives, was well and kicking in this universe. He decided that with me being a Sith and experienced pilot, there was no need to give me time in the simulators for the Torrent. That would be just too easy! There was about a half hour before I was informed of what was to come.

I was awoken by a cheerful and full of energy Ahsoka. We had a briefing to attend to. I grabbed my weapons and helmet (I slept in my armor) and followed the young Togruta who led me to one of the hangars where Admiral Yularen, the nominal commander of the fleet and Skywalker were preparing a briefing. Master Koon joined us on the way there.

With capital ships being easy prey for Malevolence's (that's the dreadnought we were after) Ion cannon, High Command, read Palpatine, had decided to send a bomber attack against the ship. I wondered what his plan was. Either Grievous was too successful and needed his wings clipped or the Sith Lord hoped that the attack would fail and after the fuck up he would achieve some political gain. Those were the most likely scenarios. But it could be something else altogether. It was not like I was privy to all of the bastard's plans. Considering what was the cyborg's next target, either of those could be the correct answer. What was important was that one of my targets was on that ship.

When the briefing was over and the clones headed to their ships we went to meet Anakin.

"It's an aggressive plan." started Plo.

As if that was a bad thing in a war. Oh, wait. They were Jedi. Aggression was a baaad thing. How foolish of me...

"Are you sure that the squadron would be able to handle the mission?" continued the Jedi Master.

Skywalker grinned and asked the pilots who were more than sure.

They were Shadow squadron. I liked them already. A fitting name.

While Anakin was trying to reassure Master Koon of the impending success of the raid, the Admiral, who was staying few meters away was grimacing. I raised an eyebrow at that. He was the carrier military man and experienced to booth. One thing I learned from my Sith's memories was not to scoff at the opinion of flag officers who were not force sensitive. Some of them knew much more than me about the matter at hand.

"Admiral Yularen, what do you think about this plan?"

The Flag-officer was surprised by my question. I gather that the Jedi did not seek his opinion often. Or it was the fact that I might be confused for a bounty hunter who somehow had found his way on his ship. My armor gave off that vibe. It was handy at times.

The Admiral's frown deepened.

"No disrespect meant to General Skywalker, but his plan has too high a chance of failure. Even if only a couple of the bombers are shot down short of the target, the rest of the squadron may not have the firepower necessary for taking out the bridge."

Anakin scowled at that criticism while Plo Koon nodded sagely.

"That's why I'll join the mission." said the Jedi Master.

"Admiral, are other bomber squadrons a viable or even few fighter wings as escorts?" I asked.

The Admiral was deep in thought for a minute.

"I may be able to spare a fighter squadron for escort but Shadow squadron has all of our operational bombers. During our last engagement the bomber wings suffered heavy losses. "

"That will have to do."

"I'll give the necessary orders. May I inquire who you are, Master Jedi?" asked Yularen.

I grinned.

"I am Delkatar Veil. And I am no Jedi, Admiral. I am the Sith assigned to help you deal with this whole Separatists mess."

He looked at me in confusion. My grin became wider.

"You know what the Jedi are, right?" I waved at my three companions.

Yularen nodded and looked at me wondering what was going on about.

"Well, they are the ones preaching peace and suppressing your feelings. Plus they are big on meditation. My people are on the other side that is the religious conflict between the Jedi and the Sith. We accept our passions and are not afraid of conflict. As you may now, Count Dooku, who was once a Jedi, is the nominal leader of the Separatists. He is a Sith now. And there are rumors that another one is controlling him. I was sent to deal with them and their cronies permanently."

The Jedi were glaring at me for this most simple of explanations and for reminding the Admiral that the other side was led by a former Order member.

Yularen, while not trusting me yet, was a crafty military leader and he smelled an opportunity for acquiring allies.

"Will your people send additional support?" asked the Admiral.

"Unfortunately the ones who sent me are not permitted to meddle further in what is essentially a Republic civil war. I hope that my talents will be sufficient. I'm glad I met you, sir." I snapped a crisp Sith salute which was returned by the Admiral, who answered me with the equivalent of his service. Then he gave a small nod of approval after the exchange of military courtesy.

If the Jedi's expressions were anything to go by, which was more than any of them had received so far. The Admiral executed a precise formal bow towards the Jedi and left followed by Skywalker.

"Skywalker inspires a great confidence in his men but I am glad for the additional escorts." said Plo.

"We are just following his example." Ahsoka gave us a small smile.

"High moral by itself is far from enough on a modern battlefield. I hope that the addition of a fighter wing will be enough. Now where is my machine?"

I was led to a fighter, which was being checked by a team of engineers. It was parked near a roll of yellow, BTL-B Y-starfighters, more commonly known as Y-Bombers.  
><strong><br>=RK=**

I was chatting with the mechanics going over my fighter and asking about getting some simulator time when the Admiral hurried to Skywalker's side. The Jedi and his padawan were next to the bomber they would pilot once the Malevolence was found.

To the Jedi's shock it turned out that Grievous had blown up a medical convoy transporting wounded and now was on his way to a secret starbase which was acting as a hospital. More importantly, that facility was the only secure place where cloned from battlefields in the nearby sectors could be sent to heal. Its destruction would be a great blow for the Republic ensuring a nearly catastrophic loss of clones. How interesting.

Ahsoka was outraged at the cyborg's choice of targets. Granted, targeting the hospital required a certain level of ruthlessness but when you take into account the general attitude of the public towards the clones (and how the hell did I know that?!) it might easily be seen as a legitimate target on par with droid factories and repair shops. To most civies in the Republic (and on the Separatist backing worlds) the clones were not real people. This was a war fought by expendable armies. As long as parents on the core worlds did not have to send their sons and daughters on the front-lines the support for the war would be higher than otherwise expected. I'll give Palpatine that, he had planned this war very well.

Soon after the news came in, we were ready to launch. Eleven bombers, a wing of ten Torrent fighters, one Jedi starfighter and me.

It was not a formidable force when you consider what we were facing.

To my surprise another Republic fleet came in just as we were leaving. That was Kenobi's command. Obi-Wan and Yularen's capital ships were taking the long (and much safer) route towards the medical station. My insistence for more fighters and bombers was denied by the Jedi. Mr. Murphy was in full swing. Before arriving here, the small craft of Kenobi's fleet were mauled by enemy fighters. I just knew that there was a ROB somewhere watching the show with amusement.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Obi-Wan's voice came over the frequency reserved for Jedi use. My hosts had given it to me so we had a secure comm channel.

"Well, if I don't I won't be alive for you to say "I told you so!"."

"Skywalker, that has the rest of us walking to hell with you. You know that, right?" I asked. Bloody idiot.

"That's not reassuring. So you are Delkatar Veil, our new guest?"

"Yup. I did not know that it was standard procedure for you Jedi to send your guests on suicide missions to get their blood pumping. This actually raised my opinion about you folks." I quipped.

Just before we entered hyperspace, Matchstick, the Shadow squadron leader said that he'll be buying the drinks if we accomplished the mission.

"I'll hold you up to that." I muttered and sent my fighter into FTL.

=RK=

The first hyperspace jump ended near a beautiful nebula. Here was the entrance to what Skywalker considered a short cut.

"We should be careful. The nebulas could be treacherous." warned Master Koon.

The clones were busy to reassure us that they would be able to handle it. I knew a typical pilot's bravado too well not to recognize it in their voices. They were wary but refused to admit it even to themselves.

"Hey! The padawan has opinion too!" exclaimed Ahsoka of Anakin's fighter.

"Miss Tano, there is one paradigm which apparently never changes. No matter if you are a Jedi padawan or a Sith apprentice, your master tends to disregard or outright ignore your opinion."

"At least R2 is on my side!" grumbled Ahsoka.

Ah. Jedi! They led me to sight see the most amazing places. While beautiful to look at from outside, the yellow-orange Nebula was a stone cold bitch to navigate. The visibility was down to few meters and the scanners were useless here. The clones had to fly after the engine light of the fighter directly in front of them. I and presumably the Jedi had no such problems. I could feel the clones and my three Force wielding companions and used them as beacons as I flew.

"The scanner is down!" exclaimed Ahsoka.

"You have to pilot by instinct." said Anakin smugly.

"Skywalker is right, Ahsoka. Clean you mind and you'll see the direction we are going." instructed Koon.

"While you are at it, feel us all. You could see each one of us in the Force and use us as beacons. And avoid crashing into someone else's machine." I added.

"Nope. I still see nothing!" grumbled the padawan.

I smirked.

"You'll learn kid."

We continued our flight and I listened to the clones banter in order to help stave off the boredom.

**=RK=**

Couple of hours later I was cursing my luck. And my ingenious idea to go to the Jedi. How I could forget about what was supposed to happen in this force cursed Nebula I'll never know. I'll blame it on ROB messing with my head.

It all started when our nosy padawan asked Skywalker how he knew about the short cut. You see, it was a smugglers route. He heard about it on Tatooine. No surprises there.

"They call it the Balmorra Run." said Anakin proudly.

"The Balmorra Run?!" exclaimed Koon.

The almost scared tone of the Jedi Master was my first clue. Then I sensed that something big and alive was moving our way at high-speed. The stream of curses that left my mouth could make an old and grizzled smuggler blush. I sensed more of the things approaching.

"Scatter! Scatter! Scatter!" I shouted and hit the afterburners.

Few of the clones followed my example. Good men. While the others were waiting for orders and Anakin and Plo were arguing Ahsoka detected the approaching danger but was ignored.

Skywalker ordered evasive maneuvers and banked right just in time to avoid being eaten by a giant neebray manta. What is with Jedi in this day and age!? The Anakin's padawan detected the beasts on their bomber's crippled scanners before either of them sensed the things in the Force!

We found ourselves flying through a thinner part of the Nebula. The nesting place of those creatures, where scores of them were flying in a circle. Those things were easily kilometer long or bigger! I let the Force guide my hands and I was astonished to experience firsthand what was to be one with it! It was amazing. I really could see where each part of the bodies of the animals would go before it moved. It was a bit of a surrealistic experience but far from unpleasant. In fact it was almost addicting. When did I became an adrenaline junky anyway?! My Torrent danced through this labyrinth made from living flesh and I smiled at the exhilaration I felt.

The ride through the shoal of neebray mantas ended too fast for my taste. Few of the bombers scrapped pieces of their machines over the huge space monsters but otherwise they were all right. Those of us flying fighters fared better. Our rides were much more agile so we could easily dodge the living behemoths.

"Keep the course men! They won't follow us out of the Nebula!" said Koon.

"We are exiting!" declared Ahsoka seconds later.

And here we were. On the other side. The Hospital was nearby. We were just in time.

**=RK=**

The medical station was almost in visual range when enormous shadow appeared on our sensors. Couple of clones panicked thinking that the space mantas had followed us but soon cooler heads prevailed. That was Malevolence, our target. Which was actually a bigger concern that a group of animals, no matter how big.

It was time to see if the change I made in the timeline would be enough.

It was my turn to grimace. We were approaching the super cruiser from the side. It gave it a good angle from which to shoot at us. Beyond it I could barely make out the form of a mushroom-shaped space station. Then all hell broke loose.

The capital ship shot its massive Ion cannon at something near the station, followed by an avalanche of red turbo-laser bolts. Either some escorts which had made it on time or medical frigates attempting to escape. They were doomed. I could sense people dying.

I disregarded that feeling and concentrated my attention at the matter at hand. Grievous was idiot. He had sent a bunch of vulture droids to meet us but they were relatively few. Far from enough to put a dent in the fighter compliment of such a big ship as the Malevolence.

Even without the escorts, the bomber wing had good chances to break through such a small swarm. With the squadron of Torrent's present so few droids did not stand a chance of stopping us. So the Separatist General was either a fool or too arrogant which in the end was almost the same thing.

I had no more time for stray thoughts. The droids were in range.

**=RK=**

I and Koon led the fighter screen and we charged at the incoming droids. While, thanks to my "new" memories I knew it intellectually, the short range at which the combat was about to take place surprised me. I should have known better.

Have you wondered why dogfights in Star Wars are at visual range? Sure in the films it looks "Cool" and that is all. Not so here. The amount of ECM thrown from the super cruiser and droid fighters were emanating was insane. While the scanners could detect the general position where the enemy fighters were, that was not good enough at the speeds at which our machines moved. So all of us, people and droids alike, had to go and mix up close and personal.

The scanners managed to cut through the ECM just outside of visual range. The first shots would be ours. I highlighted two enemies for my targeting computer and pressed the firing button for the missile launcher the moment I got a target acquisition tone.

The rest of the Torrent equipped squadron followed my lead. Before we flew into a rain of laser fire, twenty two concussion missiles raced forward separated from our fighters and darted towards the robots which were closing with us with suicidal tenacity.

Most of the missiles found their targets while few were shot down by lucky hits. Nineteen vultures died in short lived blazes of plasma and molten metal. Then their brethren were upon us. I blew up a conveniently placed droid before breaking up my headlong charge and maneuvering to avoid destruction.

Whatever misgivings I had about my new V-19 fighter were gone. It handled like a dream as it weaved around barrages of enemy fire. I knew where danger lied and could feel in which vectors I could safely aim my Torrent. It flew in front of its afterburner plumes as I deftly guided it in a deadly waltz.

Another robot fighter shattered under the hail of my laser cannons while it was trying to acquire a firing angle over one of the bombers.

A clone screamed as his Torrent was immolated around him.

I put the agility of my Torrent to good use when two of the machines flew behind me, pissed off at the destruction of their comrades.

I led them on a lethal chase among the Y-Bomber formation. The assault machines were flying at the Malevolence counting on their shields for protection. It was not like they could really dogfight. Their gunners made a short work of my pursuers. I shouted "Thanks!" on the all hands channel and darted at another target. A lucky hit blew the "brain" of the droid and sent the machine spinning out of control. In few thousand years it might ruin someone's day.

Three vultures were flying headlong towards a pair of republic fighters. The guns of the five machines were blazing at their respective enemies. A droid fighter was destroyed. I nailed second.

The third received a grazing hit and lost control. It slammed at one of the clone fighters which was flying towards it with incredible speed. Both machines were engulfed by an explosion that illuminated the canopy of my cockpit. It shinned like a small star for the brief moment it existed.

I sensed a danger heading my way.

"Break out! Move to the periphery!" shouted Skywalker.

I hit the afterburner. I listened to the Force and raced at the direction where it whispered that safety awaited.

I could see a massive circle made of purple lighting flying our way. The bombers were moving just in front of me and I was overtaking them thanks to my superior acceleration.

"Shadow two! Your speed is decreasing!" shouted Tano.

I could see how one of the Y-Bombers slowed down its climb to safety. Its right engine was smoking.

"It's nothing, sir! I'm trying!" shouted its pilot.

I saw how a piece of his engine blew out and the whole unit lit up on fire. The bomber lost control and tumbled out of formation. I knew what was about to happen before it occurred. In my mind I watched how the wounded starfighter slammed in one of the following bombers and both machines crumbled as if made of paper. Not this time. I stretched my will through the Force. The out of control bomber lurched to the left, propelled by my mind. It was thrown out of the way of our squadrons.

I grinned foolishly when my wandering mind was slammed back into my body. My heart was thundering within my chest and I could feel blood rushing in my head. I was dazzled for few seconds before recovering. I knew, that now, when my mind recognized the phenomenon I would be able to use the Force easily without the tunnel vision I just experienced or the brief confusion that followed. I wondered whether Luke felt that way just after he shot the torpedo up the exhaust port of the Death Star.

"Squadron report!" Skywalker's order brought me back to the present.

"Matchstick is spinning out of control. Shadows Seven, Night and Ten are out of power." the answer came from Ahsoka.

"Rapier Two, five and eight are gone. Three, four and nine are out of control. I and the remains of the squadron are dealing with the rest of the clanckers." reported the leader of Rapier squadron.

One more bomber and my machine were a viable in addition to what was left by this point in cannon. Or so I believed. That was bought with the lives of three clones. I wondered if that would make any difference against the capital ship.

We raced towards the leviathan.

"Reinforce forward shields!" ordered Skywalker.

"Hold this course!" that was Plo.

The super cruiser was becoming bigger alarmingly fast. My fighter danced around waves of turbo-laser fire and blasts of flack cannons.

"Skywalker! We need a new plan! The clones do not have our reflexes." I shouted over the comm.

I already could see the debacle in the making. I've seen such things during the war four millennia ago. Whole wings piloted by ordinary men and women shattering upon the close in defenses of capitals ships. While fighters and bombers could swarm a cruiser and deal a lot of damage, that was when the small craft were in sufficient numbers. We weren't.

"We'll make it! Hold on!"

I had no choice but to follow. Breaking out of my course at this time would have left me on a vector which makes me an easy target.

We reached the ship without losing any of our numbers. The bombers headed for the hull of the cruiser. Flying near it would protect them from most of the gunfire. I and Koon followed.

"We are too close!" shouted a clone before his right engine was torn out from his fighter by the fire of an enemy weapon emplacement. The crippled bomber lost control and smashed into the upper hull of the cruiser. It did barely dented the armor.

"Skywalker only those of us using the Force will make it at this rate!" I shouted to the hard headed Jedi. I did a minuscule correction on my course and unloaded all my concussion missiles on a point just behind a row of flack cannons which were making the life of the clones harder. I was glad that the Force guided me correctly. Something gave up under the missile onslaught and the enemy fire slackened.

"Master he is right! You'll make it but the rest of the squadron will be shot down!" Ahsoka supported me.

"SKYWALKER!" I shouted.

"Shadow squadron! New target! Head for the Ion cannon!"

"Finally!" I muttered.

The bomber squadron banked to the right side of the cruiser. We flew towards the charging super weapon and soon were seeing the pylons with which it was attached to the Malevolence.

"Launch torpedoes!" ordered Skywalker.

Blazing, pink spheres flew from underneath the bombers. The first few struck their targets and detonated, blowing away chunks of ablative armor. Then another and another missile flew at the same places. The next wave dug deeply in armor that was red hot after being rend asunder. It was too much. Few of the support pylons through which energy was fed to the Ion cannon shattered just as the weapon was about to fire. It was the worst possible moment for such attack to happen. The super weapon was unable to unleash the energy fed to its coils yet it had to go somewhere. Its mechanism exploded, sending nearly half of the power it was containing in a diffused sphere around the cruiser. The rest of the energy however was feedback in the Malevolence. It raced through the power grid blowing up everything within its path. Power conduits melted or exploded, terminals fused into useless pieces of scrap. Turbo-laser cannons exploded once the colossal energy wave reached them.

The cruisers listed to its right side. Multiple fires could be seen blazing all over its armored hull. The leviathan was crippled.

"Good work squadron!" The clones were congratulated by Master Koon.

I shared the sentiment and said so. Talk about snatching victory from the jaws of defeat. That stunt was too close for comfort.

Three Republic Venator class cruisers chose that moment to arrive. They jumped in near the station and soon we heard the familiar voice of Kenobi.

"Anakin do you copy?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations! Your missions looks like a success."

"Grievous is still in one piece." I decided to rain on their parade.

"That dreadnought could go into FTL at any moment. You and your ships should do something about it, Master Kenobi."

"Calm down. We'll take it from here."

We headed to the medical station while the friendly cruisers threw everything they got at the behemoth which was trying to craw away.


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.  
><strong>**

**Phase 02 : **

**Emotion yet Peace; Peace is a Lie, There is only Passion**

**=RK=**

**Part 1**

**Kaliida Shoals Medical Center; Ryndellian Sector, near Naboo Star System**

The victorious remnants of the bomber wing and its escorts landed in one of the empty hangars of the half evacuated Hospital facility. I parked my fighter next to Skywalker's Y-Starfighter and after shutting down the engines I popped open the canopy and got out. I moved around Anakin's bomber and met him and Master Koon, who was congratulating the young Knight for his "excellent" leadership abilities.

"Excuse me?!" exclaimed Ashoka. "Delkatar was the one who knew that the original plan wasn't going to work! He warned us!"

"You are correct smartypants." sparked Skywalker.

"It depends on the point of view." declared Plo.

"Indeed, Master Koon. Skywalker, a word." I said after hearing their exchange.

The younger man turned around to face me.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Tell me, how often have you led clones or other pilots who are not force sensitive in battle?"

Skywalker frowned at my question.

"I've been a General for less than a month and I was assigned a fleet to command three weeks ago."

"That figures. Did you have any military training before being given command? Has someone tried to hammer in your head that most people could not perform as well in combat as force users? We were fortunate that Grievous did not send more vultures to intercept us as well as the pylons supporting the Ion cannon were that vulnerable. If that cruiser did not try to fire just after the bombers hit its weapon this station would be gone and Kenobi's ships would be in a heap of trouble. "

The Jedi Knight looked positively mutinous. It seemed that no one had taken him up to a task in a long time. But I could see him thinking which was a good thing. There were much more ways the bomber raid could have gone to hell that I could think from the top of my head.

"Skywalker, you need to understand that expecting normal people to be able to keep with you, will only get them killed. There are few aces that could pull stunts just like you in the cockpit of starfighter and that is before the Force is factored in. So in the future plan accordingly or you'll get a lot of good men killed. " I shook my head. "I'll never know whose idea was to put you Jedi as generals without first giving you at least basic military training! " I grumbled.

"That's not fair! We do good work out here!" disagreed Ashoka.

I removed my helmet and looked her in the eyes.

"Look kid, I am not disputing that you are doing your best and sometimes even better. But the way this war is being run is insanity! How many people will die because you have to learn the craft of war on the battlefield, where every mistake is paid with blood and lives?"

"I... but.." muttered Ashoka. "Arghhh!" The young Togruta clasped her hands into fists and growled.

"Too damn many..." whispered Skywalker.

The smirk which was on his face ever since the Ion Cannon was blown up was gone. I suspected that he was recounting all the battles he's been part of since the start of the war. I had no doubt that a lot of Jedi had been killed and battles lost because the newly minted commanders of the GAR had no idea what the hell they were doing. That explained the attitude of Yularen towards the Jedi too. While he followed their orders, the Admiral, had no respect for the Order members. Probably he has been part of battles in which the Jedi's lack of experience ( and the disturbing tendency of some of them not to listen to advice) had let to easily avoidable losses. Then, considering his rank, Yularen would have undoubtedly read a lot of reports showing debacles caused by the new generals. No love lost there.

"Then see to it that you do not make the same mistake twice. And listen to the military commanders you have access to. For example it is unlikely that Admiral Yularen has gotten his rank without knowing what the hell he was doing. "

Skywalker gave me a sharp nod and left. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

I found myself alone with Ashoka and R2-D2 who whined after Anakin. I grinned at the short astromech droid.

"So you have your manipulators full with him, haven't you?" I asked the droid.

"Beeb-boo-br-bep!"

"I see. My condolences. It's hard to keep a hard-headed Jedi in one piece."

"Booop! Wheep! Breep! Boop!"

"So your mistress wants him intact. Well, good luck with that."

"That's master Skywalker. He is one of a kind." said Ashoka with a sad expression on her face. "Was it different in your time?"

"Military strategy and tactics were taught at both the Sith Academy on Korriban and The Jedi Temple. It was a different galaxy. You had it easy. What was it? A millenium of peace? If you said that such a thing was possible during my time you'd be called a liar. For us, Sith, the very concept of Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Conflict. Its how we grow and evolve. But it was also a trap. For way too many conflict meant a war with the Republic. While that also helped to make us stronger it was a misleading concept at best."

"That is the contrary to what we are taught in the temple. There is no emotion, there is peace."

"What. The. Hell?!" I ground out every word as if I was shocked and furious. "So the idiots are teaching you to suppress and ignore your feeling?!"

Ashoka shrugged her shoulders and gave me a small, helpless smile.

"Emotion, yet peace. That was the first creed of the Jedi from my time. " I looked at Tano who was staring at me with huge eyes full with undisguised interest.

"They accepted their feelings but trained themselves not to be influenced by them when making decisions. We however, accept our passions. We do not fear them."

"That is certainly different. We are taught that emotions lead to the Dark side! " exclaimed the padawan.

"That is lie. Denying your emotions. Ashoka, you are a living, thinking and most importantly feeling being. What do you think happens when the emotions become too much to handle after you've denied them all your life?" I asked quietly.

Ashoka shook her head in denial.

"It is ironical, you know. For you Jedi, my kind are despicable servants of the Dark side. Do you wonder what,we Sith, thinks about that? Every each one of us is in conflict for control with the Darks side. It never ends. It is what defines us. And here is the biggest difference between our world views. How it all started. The Jedi believe that you either have to suppress your emotions or learn how to disregard them. We on the other hand seek to control our feelings. We accept and revel in them. But we do not let our emotions control us. To do so means that we have lost our eternal conflict. "

We stood, shoulder to shoulder, and watched through the force field how the flashes of light made by Obi-Wan's fleet as it tried its best to deal a death-blow to Malevolence.

"You are trying to corrupt me, aren't you?" asked Ashoka in a small voice.

I chuckled.

"That depends on ones point of view. I am trying to teach you to think for yourself. If that's all it takes to demolish the Jedi Dogma you've been spoon fed in the Temple... Well in that case you could reach your own conclusions. "

She "harumped" and walked away.

Tano was a bright kid. I hoped that she'll be able to see the Jedi teachings for what they truly are.

**=RK=**

**Part 2**

**The Negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenbobi's Flag ship;** **Ryndellian Sector,****n****ear Naboo Star System**

From the bridge of the Venator class star destroyer, our target looked positively huge. The Malevolence dwarfed the three cruisers which were unleashing hell on the crippled dreadnought. Its stabilizers were destroyed yet that did not deter the Flag ship of General Grievous from attempting to flee.

For the last few hours, the Negotiator, Resolute and their sister ship

Dauntless were sending barge after barrage of blue turbolaser bolts but the colossal energies bombarding the enemy had no apparent effect. Its sheer bulk was absorbing the laser. The meters thick armor belt of the leviathan did not help matters either.

That was the disheartening sight which could be seen from the command tower of the Negotiator. It was watched by four Jedi one Sith and a Republic admiral. We all knew that the best bet of dealing with this monstrosity was with the help of reinforcements. Unfortunately the nearest fleet, which was under Jedi Master Laminaria was engaging a Separatists fleet in nearby system. No help was coming from that direction any time soon.

"They are not making a jump to hyperspace. Their hyperdirve is down." declared Yularen.

"For how long?" I asked. " The fleet could batter at that thing for a week. If nothing changes its crew will have more than enough time to repairs their FTL."

"The enemy ship is loosing speed." reported on of the clones manning the bridge.

"Concentrate all fire on their command tower!" ordered Kenobi.

The fire from the three star destroyer's slackened for few seconds while the turrets acquired new target. Then death rained all over the bridge of the Malevolence. We stared at behemoth. The effect was underwhelming.

"At this rate we'll be here for a long time." I said with a hint of exasperation in my voice. We were unbelievably lucky that the attack run on the Ion Cannon disabled the rest of the dreadnought's weapons. Otherwise that thing would have made a short work of the Venators. These carrier/battleship hybrids were clearly outclassed by such an adversary.

What happened next confirmed something I was suspecting. ROB had messed with my mind. It was the only explanation why I was getting blindsided by events from Clone Wars episodes that I thought I remembered. I guess it was decided that with me being a Sith with training and abilities unseen for millenia was more than enough going my way. No need to let me keep detailed knowledge about the war in which middle I was stuck.

It all started innocently enough. Ashoka, who was looking over the sensor feeds was the first to detect a small transport ship exiting from FTL on top of the Malevolence.

"Are those enemy reinforcements?" asked Anaking just as the Admiral opened his mouth to do so too.

"No..." the padawan trailed off. "It looks like a Naboo ship..." she grimaced.

"Cease fire!" shouted Kenobi. "What in God's name is she doing here?"

I decided to play dumb.

"Is that a friend of yours?" I asked innocently. Or as innocently someone like me could.

"Ashoka, contact that ship!" snapped Anakin.

"Naboo transport, identify yourself! You are in the middle of an active war zone!"

"This is senator Amidala!" Over the comm system came a distorted female voice.

A small hologram of hissed to life over the control station on which Ashoka was working. To tell you the truth, the former queen looked better in real life that in either the Clone Wars or the movies. While her features were generally the same, they were a softer and had few miniscule differences which made her look stunning. I could see why a nine years old Anakin thought that she was an angel.

"Padme! What are you doing here?!"

"I am on diplomatic mission!"

"Tell that to Grievous. I have the feeling he won't be impressed." I said.

Amidala glared at me.

"Anakin, what is that bounty hunter doing on your ship?!"

Skywalker winced. I wondered how he was going to explain who I was and why I was tolerated. I did not think that Padme would feel generous towards a Sith. Not after that mess on Naboo while she was still a queen.

"Later, just get out of there."

"You have bigger problems senator." I said.

In the same moment we could see her rocking in her seat. There were even more alarms blaring in the cockpit of her transport.

"Its a tractor beam." I deadpanned. "Our cyborg friend intents to use the senator as a hostage."

"I won't be used by the likes of Grievous as a bait! Continue tha attack! Destroy that monster!"

I could feel a rage awakening within Anakin's heart. He gripped his right fist so hard that the metal of his prosthetic fingers groaned in protest. He fought with his anger and subdued it to a controllable, cold determination.

"Admiral, order all attacks stopped."

"Grievous will use this opportunity to repair the hyperdirve." I said.

"What would you have me do, Sith?! Destroy the cruiser while Padme is on it?" Anakin snapped at me.

"I propose that we go with plan "B"." I calmly declared.

"And what is that?" asked Kenobi who looked relieved that I was not baiting Skywalker.

I pointed behind my back at the smoking Malevolence.

"We go over there, save your girlfriend and deal with Grievous the old fashioned way."

"Padme... She... She's not my girlfriend!" Anakin spluttered.

Then he headed towards the exit and I followed suit. It was time to see if Skywalker was all that he was hyped out to be.

"And where are you two going?" asked Kenobi.

I could sense a tiny bit of forlorn hope that Anakin was not about to do something dangerously stupid. That was promptly dashed.

"Someone has to save her."

"And I have an appointment with Grievous."

"I knew you'll said that." muttered and followed us.

Behind us Master Koon showed his pessimistic side.

"I am afraid that they are making a terrible mistake."

The last thing I heard from the bridge was Ashoka's voice:

"Its an acquired taste. You'll get used to it. Hopefully..."

**=RK=**

"Skywalker, you need a new ship." I groaned when we ended in the cockpit of the Jedi's flying scrap pile. What is it with an ungly rust buckets and "heroes" in this universe?!

"Well, it flies..." trailed off Kenobi. He apparently wanted to defend the choice of personal ship that his former apprentice had made but the words refused to exit his mouth once he carefully looked around. "Anakin, the last time this thing at least looked barely spaceworthy."

"What can I say, master. These things happen."

"Only to you Anakin. Only to you. I gather that you have a plan?"

I smiled at the banter between master and student but it was short lived. It reminded me about one of the few regrets Darth Vael had. The Sith had never taken an apprentice, which in a sence was the ultimate test for one of my kind.

"In fact I have."

"And plan B? "

"And C and D? Having contingency plans is important, Skywalker. "

"I don't have yet. Why don't you two grouchy old men figure it out while I get us to that cruiser?"

"You, know Kenobi. Its your fault." I smiled at the older Jedi.

Said "elderly" man slumped in his chair.

"So they keep telling me." he grumbled. "Where did I go wrong?" he asked of the heavens.

'Where do I start?' I thought.

**=RK=**

The Force was with us. That is the only explanation why the first part of Anakin's plan went flawlessly. We just flew to the Malevolence and docked to an airlock in a sector of the ship where the sensors were down. We did not get noticed by one of the thousands of droids crewing the leviathan. If we were somewhere else I would have said that it was pure luck.

Kenobi agreed with me. He also did not like Anakin's piloting. That was captured spot on in the movies. The boy was crazy.

We exited Skywalker's scrap pile and found ourselves in a small elevator. Most of the floors to which it led were blocked by debris or fires. We headed upwards and when the elevator stopped on one of the upper decks and the doors opened we were greeted by a pair of unarmed B1 droids.

To my surprise, the robots really bantered just like in the cartoon.

"I knew it! Its them!" said one of the machines while it was carefully stepping bach.

"Oh, no! There are three of them this time! " added the other, which was waving its hands in resemblance of panic.

The Jedi make a short work of the unfortunate synthetics and we raced down a long hall. The side corridors were blocked so for the moment we did not have much choice in picking up our direction.

We had ran couple of hundred meters from the elevator when Skywalker's comm started beeping.

"Master, we have found the Senator. I am patching you through."

Skywalker's flame was on one of the lower levels. While I listened to the exchange between the married couple I wondered how no one besides Palpatine figured out that those two were madly in love. I could hear it in the inflection of their voices. The way Anakin's aura flared protectively when he spoke with (or about) the senator while she was in trouble.

My lips twitched with amusement. Amidala was not glad that we were here to rescue her if the angry shouting was anything to go by.

The lovebirds finally agreed that we should meet into a big open space that was detected by Ashoka in the middle of the dreadnought. Few minutes and five unfortunate droids later we were overlooking an internal monorail system which had multiple levels. Not too bad way to move a vast quantities of supplies and spare parts quickly but to me it looked like that the empty space in that compartment was too big for the task. Perhaps if it was used to transport more vulture droids or other vehicles it would not be such a waste of space.

Finally Anakin decided to use his Jedi senses and confirmed that Padme was nearby. Considering that beside us and Grievous, she was probably the only other living sentient being on the super cruiser, it should not have been hard to sense her position. I shook my head in exasperation and pointed to a corridor on the other side of the monorail tunnel. Then I cringed seen Amidala's companion. It was the contender for second place in the race for most annoying being in the galaxy. C-3PO. I started crafting plants for disposing of goldenrods. If Padme really needed a protocol druid I probably should find her a nice HK model which could mask as such.

Kriff it! I was starting to miss Darth Vael's faithful companion HK-117. I wondered if by any chance its data core has survived the millenia.

I should have known better. There was now way for those two lovebirds to reunite without drama. A squad of B1 droids choose that moment to appear behind Amidala. The husband and life had just laid eyes upon each other when Padme had to duck under not particularly accurate blaster fire. She was forced to abandon her position and jump on a speeding train. The annoying droid stumbled after her and fell on another of the loaded transports.

The two Jedi activated their lightsabers and started jumping all over the trains speeding on the monorails. I drew my heavy blaster pistols and followed suit. I never understood why most force users did not carry at least a pistol as a back up weapon. You never knew when you needed to take out something at range and there are some things resistent to the Force.

Another group of clanckers showed at one of the corridors overlooking the monorail. One of their numbers was dumb enough to shoot at the Jedi and was promptly blown away by its returned blaster bolts. The apparent leader of the squad said something that suspiciously sounded like "I told you so!".

That were its last words because a second later a hail of bolts shot from my blasters demolished it and its remaining companion. My weapons, which were designed to take out heavily armored troopers made short work of the mass produced cannon fodder.

Then I was jumping over the carts of a speeding train, which were loaded with various crates. I was submerged in the Force, using it to guide me to a safe course.

Soon enough I caught with the Jedi just in time to see Amidala jumping from the train she was ridding. I noticed that the monorail it was ridding was a blown up in front of it, making it a twisted, burning wreck.

Anakin plucked his wife from mid-jump and guided her to his embrace using the Force. I had a good vantage point to watch the cuddling couple when I landed on the wagon behind them.

From above them Kenobi shouted that he was going after the golden droid. A waste of time in my opinion.

Anakin was about to kiss Padme and give me a bit of blackmail material when Obi-Wan interrupted them. The damn protocol droid was in a trouble. Fatal I hopped.

That was not the only snag. Kenobi had overheard droids talking about the hyperdrive. Soon the Malevolence would have operational FTL and this whole exercise would be for nothing. The Jedi Master, who was closer to the hyperdirve told us that he'll deal with it.

"Skywalker, get your girlfriend to safety. I'm going to assist Kenobi. With any luck Grievous will be there."

I left the married couple behind and ran back to the monorail tunnel. If the scans taken by the fleet were accurate, I could reach the FTL engine by passing through there. It appeared to be the shortest way from my position.

**=RK=**

Today was my lucky day. Or as the folks around here say "The Force is with me!". I did not have to fight my way to the one of the best guarded locations on the ship. Shortly after I came back in the tunnel I saw a train heading my way from the side of the cruiser where the FTL was located. Obi-Wan was on it. And Grievous was chasing him. The cyborg had a light saber in each hand and was demolishing the containers that stood in his way. I raced towards my prey.

Grievous had Kenobi cornered on the train engine when I reached them. I vaulted over to the high tech locomotive just as the Jedi jumped away. For the first time since finding myself in this universe I drew my lightsaber from its hiding place. Gripping its curved handle gave me a measure of comfort I had not felt in a long time. I grinned maliciously and pressed my weapon's activation button. With an angry hiss a crimson blade snapped to life. It had the color of freshly spilled blood.

=RK=

**Part 3**

**Malevolence, Ryndellian Sector,near Naboo Star System**

"Who are you?" growled Grievous.

The cyborg was looking at the newcommer through narrowed eyes. Many things may be said about the being who was the best commander in the Separatist's military. While very few of them were flattering, there was one thing on which both allies and enemies agreed upon was that he was an accomplished warrior. There were few beings who could boast as vanquishers of multiple Jedi. Even less were the ones who were not Force sensitive. Grievous was on the top of that list.

Thanks to countless hours of training with Dooku and IG-109 droids, he had become an accomplished Jedi killer. That only served to enhance his ability as the Supreme Commander of the Droid army. Now he had the skills to easily handle most of the Order members, something at which the robots under his command were pathetic.

The warrior in the being that was once Qymaen jai Sheelai was why Grievous did not follow his standard modus operandi where Jedi were concerned. He cold feel it in what little of his flesh remained. This masked creature he was facing was a breed apart. Then the man whose face was hidden by mandalorian mask activated his lightsaber. The General's hate filled eyes gazed at the ruby colored energy beam.

"My dear Grievous. You should recognize my kind. " mocked a voice that was distorted by the armored helmet of its owner.

**=RK=**

I could feel the unrestrained might of the Force bubbling all around me. My blood sung with battle lust. And for a moment I was one with the phantom of a long dead Sith. I welcomed the sweet embrace of the Dark side and let it slide through my body. It strengthened my limbs and made my reflexes some thing to be envied by even a cyborg as Grievous.

I held my blade loosly, not unlike a rapier from ages past on my homeworld.

"I've heard that you've been trained by a Makashi master, General. Lets put that to the test!" I sneered at the being which was more machine than flesh.

I surged forward. My blade sang with the sound of burning air. Grievous ran to meet me in the middle of the engine where our sabers crashed. I deflected a pair of diagonal slashes from the blue and green weapons in his hands and moved faster than the cyborg expected. I was within his guard is a blink of an eye. My left arm struck like a viper and clamped over his right wrist. That stopped a strike from his blue blade which was about to took off my head. My Force enchanted muscles and the cybernetic strength of Dooku's pet monster strained against each other.

While that contest of strength was going on, the lightsabers in our free hands were locked in a game of their own. Energy flashed between our blades as they struck each other with the unmistakable sound of lightsabers locked in a deadly struggle.

For few seconds it seemed that our raw physical strength was evenly matched. Technology held its ground against flesh empowered by the mystic power of the Force. However this was not a fair fight fought in a tournament circle.

Our stalemate was ended by a crate that flew from the cart behind the train engine and swept away the cyborg's legs. Thanks to the racked the machines racing all over the monorails around us made, Grievous had no chance to hear how the container separated from the stack on which it was secured and moved directed by my will.

"Argh!" shouted the General.

He found himself falling backwards assisted by an empowered kick which I delivered in the centre of his torso. I could hear a faint hiss of pain emanating under his mask as the sack containing his few remaining organs was rattled by my strike.

Grievous found himself in a heap at the back of the cart right behind the engine. He had landed in a bunch of crates, few of which few over him. I followed with a Force enchanted jump. The momentum of the train speeding away under me added to my closing velocity with the general.

While I was in mid-air, the cyborg roared in defiance and used his synthetic limbs to throw away the containers under which he was buried. One of them was heading my way and it shattered over a cocoon of Force energy which I had formed around me for to counter something similar.

Grievous jumped on his feet to meet me. My crimson blade few in an arc towards the rising cyborg. My weight and momentum combined with his unsteady stance into a unstoppable force which battered through his crossed lightsabers. His right hand was separated just below the shoulder plating protecting the Separatist's commander and flew away from the moving train.

However the loss of a limb did not slow him down. My charge had me out of balance and I had to duck under a sweeping strike from his remaining weapon. The Force creamed a warning and I was barely able to cross my hands in front of my chest as he kicked me as only a machine could. The durasteel armguards protecting my hands groaned under the sudden strike that fell over them. I was thrown back by the attack and was staggered when my flight was interrupted by a stack of crates which shook by my impact.

"I will kill you slowly for this! " snarled Grievous and lumbered in my direction.

I snapped my left arm in a well-practiced motion and a pair of darts with a micro Ion energy cell on their tips shot at the approaching General. His lightsaber flashed in front of him and to my surprise, Grievous managed to intercept on of the missiles which sparkled as it was slicked in two.

It was not enough. The other flew true and struck him on the right side of the armored torso. Disruptive Ion energy was unloaded in his entrails and Grievous screamed like a damned soul. He waved his left arm madly as if trying to smite an invisible assailant. Small electrical discharges ran over his armored bulk as he shook as if being electrocuted. I guess what was happening to him was similar enough.

A grappling hook shot from his left hand and by accident or device latched on the underside of one of the monorails that were overhead. I didn't think that he was acting consciously but that did not matter. His body was picked up by the taunt metal wire attached to the grappling hook and he flew away from the train which was carrying me in the opposite direction. Before I could think things through I had thrown my lightsaber at the departing cyborg. The crimson blade hissed through the air and was guided unerringly by my will.

The train on which I was on choose that moment to take a slight turn to the right and enter a tunnel. I lost sight of my target and my concentration wavered for a moment.

"Kriffing machine!" I roared in anger.

The train engine felt my wrath as it caved in as if struck by a giant hammer. Emergency brakes activated and I had to draw on the force to keep myself upright as the cart on which I was lurched to a sudden stop.

I jumped in the air and headed to the back of the train. I had to nearly kneel as I moved over the wagons which were at the back of the open carts. The tunnel ceiling was that low. I vaulted over the last wagon and my feet struck the monorail line. Thanks to the emergency stop, the computer controlling the train system had stopped feeding energy in it. What power was still remaining in it washed harmlessly over my well isolated armor. It was nothing compared to Sith lightning and my protections were designed to blunt the attacks of some of the most powerful Sith that existed in my time. You got to love genius engineers and well applied Sith alchemy.

I ran over the monorail line back to the transport hub. To my irritation I could see no sight of Grievous.

"Lucky kriffin' bastard!" shouted in barely restrained rage.

The Dark side was whispering sweet, seductive suggestion in my ears. It would have been so easy and satisfying to let myself be controlled by my fury. It promised me power and invulnerability. I sneered at the dark seductress and wrestled control from its influence. I knew those whispers for the lie they were. I was NOT a common rabble that would be enslaved by the Dark sides desires! It was my to control! Not the other way around!

The Force twisted in a cloud of living shadows around me while I reasserted control over my feelings. The fury subdued to a simmering pool of anger and I could think clearly again. The Force gradually calmed down around me and I used it to guide me towards my lost lightsaber.

I found it down bellow, half hidden by the shadows cloaked bottom of the monorail hub. The low light vision mode of my helmet and its zoom function helped me see the hilt of my blade. Dozen meters away I could also see something that looked suspiciously like the right foot of Grievous. By the Force, I had taken another piece of that bastard! He should be easy to track down and dispose as crippled as he was now! After a nice long chat about all of the Separatists secrets he knew, of course. I was not foolish enough of discard such valuable intelligence source if it was possible to capture and interrogate him.

I levitated my saber to my outstretched right hand and was about to start searching in the Force for the running General when Obi-Wan called me. I cursed myself for a bloodthirsty fool! I had forgotten all about the Jedi who had let me deal with the local Boogie Man by myself. I had been so focused on my prey that I never noticed that he had went away.

"Veil! I am with Skywalker and the Senator! We are heading to the Shadow! Anakin set the Malevolence on course towards a nearly moon! You have only few minutes to get over here before its too late! "

Fucking Jedi!

"Negative! I have Grievous on the run! It is unlikely that we'll have such a good chance to deal with him any time soon. I'm going after him. You'll have to pick me up from one of the hangers when I've dealt with him." with that I cut the comm.

On a whim I wasted few more seconds to retrieve the cut off foot of the General. If Grievous got away because of Skywalker's stunt I was going to beat that young, impulsive bastard unconscious with that piece of scrap.

**=RK=**

I was running through debris ridden corridors hot in pursuit of the Separatist Army's Supreme Commander. My progress was slowed down by groups of droids which were vectoring to intercept me. In the beginning of the chase that was not a problem. The squads of three or four B1 droids could not even slow me. They would not have been a credible treat even if they could shoot straight. I wondered who in their right would produce "battle" droids without giving them adequate targeting algorithms and optics. Or even better a build in dedicated targeting computer. It was harder to deflect their wildly scattered fire back to the unlucky little buggers than it would have been if they were accurate shots! Talk about ironies...

As I said the B1 were just an entertaining sideshow. The small part of me that was still a fanboy was giddy at the tought that I was cutting apart Star Wars robots! Even the shadow of Darth Vael approved of that. But the comic relief was soon replaced by groups of advanced battle droids. You know them – two meter tall, heavily armed and armored behemoths. They armed fire upon me with their frist mounted dual repeating blasters.

While those things , at least at the numbers I was facing, were not even a moderate threat, they were slowing me down nonetheless. It wouldn't do for me to get careless or overly arrogant and get myself shot. I believed that my armor and shield, which I had not bothered to activate yet, would provide at least moderate protection against modern weaponry but I was not going to risk it. From what I've seen on this ship, the weapon's performance was average for mid range gear from my time. However that was against the materials I've seen on the Malevolence. I had no idea how it stacked against what was used four thousand years ago. And the few B1 I blew up with my blasters were not a particularly good test. It was obviously that those things were mass produced and as cheap as possible models.

I turned around a corner and ran in the middle of a quartet of Super Battle droids. For a split second I stared in the photoreceptors of one of the silver killing machines. Then all hell broke loose.

My lightsaber roared to life and I stabbed it at the red eye of the machine that was glaring at me. My lightsaber swirled to the left and cut its way through the armored bulk of the dying machine. On its way to then next target if sliced in half the right arm of the robot I just dispatched. The second droid was bisected through the waist and its torso slid to the ground before the first two machines of the quarter, the ones I had ran past as I turned the corner could turn around.

One of the remaining Super Battle Droids tried to backhand me with its left arm. I ducked under the strike and planted my blade in the center of the offending machine. I moved my lightsaber upward on a ninety degree angle leaving a melted hole in the synthetic. I immediately followed with a diagonal slash which cut the last robot in two. I spun around and ran down the corridor.

The next thing that tried to stop me were a pair of destroyer droids. I could hear them approaching as they were rolling my way. They unfolded in an intersection which was in my way and were joined by four squads of B1's. Before the dangerous machines could activate their shields I rewarded their determination to keep Grievous away from me. The moment I hear the droideka's approaching I had prepared a pair of grenades. I had lobed the Ion one at the crossroad second before it was reached by the droids. When they saw it, it was too late to do anything.

"Ouch." said one of the B1 which had its head painted yellow. Some kind of commander I think.

That was its last thought before a powerful Ion pulse overloaded their circuits. The still forming defensive barriers of the Droidekas were no protection and they slumped to the ground while lightnings were arching all over them. My second grenade put a stop to that when it detonated and its blast wave and shrapnel shredded the machines. The two destroyer droids were wracked by few internal explosions as well.

**=RK=**

I reached the target of the General's flight. I found him on the other end of a large hangar that was filled with wrecked vultures, droids and various burning debris. He was carried by a pair of Super Battle droids toward a fighter that looked like something from a pulp science fiction from the middle of the previous century.

I waved my right hand and a piece of smoking metal which wa laying near the General's fighter shot at the Commander and his helpers. It swept their legs from under them and the trio fell in a heap on the ground. I sent a wave of telekinetic force at a pair of B1's who tried to stop me while chattering about how doomed they were. The flimsy synthetics hit a nearby bulkhead with enough force to splatter them all over it.

Smiling under my mask I headed towards Grievous, who was shouting to his henchmen to help him. A blaster flew from my belt to my left hand and I opened fire on the two SB droids. Those were made from sterner stuff. My shots boiled craters in their armor but that did not deter them. One picked up the General and headed towards the fighter while the other moved in my direction and started providing covering fire.

I activated my lightsaber and it weaved a barrier between myself and the killer robot. I continued to shoot at it and after a dozen hits on his chess plate the armor gave away. Its shining, silver chassis was a melted ruin by that point. My next two blaster bolts exploded within its chest wrecking its internal components. The SB droid fell face down on the deck as a cut down tree.

I ran forward towards my quarry and I was shooting at Grievous and its last guard all the way. Energy bolts rained all over them. The cyborg screamed obscenities after the robot helping him few to the ground when I hit its knee joints from behind. I was already anticipating a face to face chat I was about to have with the Separatist commander when the Force screamed a warning to me.

Only a frantic roll to the right which led me behind a big remains of a blown up ship saved me from being torn to pieces by the concentrated fire of four vulture droids who were in their walker configuration. Their wing had separated in two stick like legs and the droid fighters were doing their best to take me out.

"Damn it I should start paying attention! That is the hangar of a Separatist ship! Of course there will be vultures inside!" I grumbled to myself. I was acting impulsively without thinking through my actions. It was good think that Skywalker was not around to see me! The kriffing Jedi would have had a field day at my expense after the chat we had earlier.

I looked around to see what I had to work with. There were a lot of debris and remains of unlucky fighters. My attention was grabbed by a vulture droid which was smashed by a fallen crane. I smiled. I closed my eyes and concentrated. The totaled fighter droid moved carried by invisible strings. Its twisted frame gave a protesting groan when I picked it up and used it as a battering ram against its operational brethren. I propelled it with enough velocity to crumble on impact with the leading walker which was coming too close for comfort.

The machines smashed in each other with scream of twisting metal. They fell over a large cluster of burning debris. Sparks and flames danced over their broken open frames and found their way to the solid pellets of fuel with which the vultures operated. If the energy source was not being used to feed the engines of the droid that was operational mere moments ago, the flames might not been hot enough to cause a chain reaction. But as things stood they were the last ingredient needed for a colorful explosion that trew to the ground the remaining three vultures.

That was my cue to act. I threw ion grenades at the two farther machines and jumped to the closer one. I ignited my lightsaber while in the air and landed on the frame of the droid next to its head. It tried to turn its cannons towards me but I put my blade to good use and stabbed it in his electronic brain. It took only a second for my laser sword to drill through the armor.

I glanced at the other two vultures. They were temporary incapacitated. That was good enough for the moment. Then I looked at where Grievous and his fighter used to be. Only the crippled Supper Battle droid was there. And it was crawling towards me.

That fucking tin can escaped, damn it all to hell!

The fury was back in full swing. I glared at the droid which had helped Grievous to escape and flung my right hand at it. It rose in the air with its limbs flailing uselessly around. I made a gripping motion with my fist and its arms and legs became taut. One by one its limbs were twisted away from the struggling machine. When only its torso remained the robot gave off a piteous whine before being squashed into a football sized sphere.

I let the useless clump of metal to hit the ground and redirected my attention to the disabled vulture droids. I vent my anger on them next by cutting them to pieces with my lightsaber. I at leat was sane enough to be careful not to ignite their fuel.

**=RK=**

What got me out of my snit was the voice of Kenobi who wanted to know where the hell I was. I cut at a dismembered droid one last time and answered.

"I am in one of the hangars. Grievous got away."

"We have a lock on your signal. We'll be there shortly. The Malevolence is about it hit the moon."

"Understood." I grumbled.

I could feel slight vibrations in the deck. It was too close for comfort to the planetoid if the armored bulk of the leviathan was shuddering.

At least the Jedi did not let me to hang and the Twilight entered the hangar in high speed. I rushed to get on board and Skywalker got us away just as the super cruiser was entering the upper layers of the thin atmosphere of the moon. At full speed.

The leviathan struck the moon with enough force to wreck a continent. It left behind a fireball that easily reached orbit. I wondered if the impact would be enough to cause enough tectonic upheavals and shatter the moon...

**=RK=**

**Part 4**

**Kenobi's command ship Negotiator; Ryndellian Sector, near Naboo **

Kenobi was out of the hook. While I dealt with Grievous he had made a sensible decision and went to disable the hyperdrive. The one I had a bone to pick up with was Skywalker. The Malevolence was dead in the water. Damaged and without FTL it was ripe for the taking. Myself, a bunch of Jedi and the clone ground troops assigned to the three star destroyers which were bombarding the dreadnought. Even if we did not receive additional reinforcements it should have been enough to capture the Separatist's flagship. By itself, the super cruiser was a great prise, not to mention its propaganda value. As it were, I hoped that at least Grievous would be out of action for some time. However unless my Ion dart caused more damage than I suspected all the cyborg needed were some spare parts. To make matters worse, I did not think that the Separatist general would be dumb enough to face my alone again. For our next meeting he'll probably have at least few squads of those elite droids seen in ROTS.

"Skywaler tell me what exactly were you thinking when you sent that cruiser at the moon?" I asked after we landed and disembarked.

"The ship needed to go." he shrugged.

"Please tell me that you were out of comm reach from Kenobi and did not know that the hyperdirve was totalled?"

"Our communications were disrupted by jamming. I was able to speak with Anakin shortly before we met near the Twilight. Why?"

asked Obi-Wan.

"Well, with the FTL taken out the Malevolence would have made a nice prize. Even if the ship itself was beyond repair it still could be sent to the breakers. You saw how big it was. Even if used as raw materials it could have provided enough for a whole new fleet. "

The pair of Jedi looked at each other. Apparently neither of them thought about that.

"That's a good point." said Amidala. "Who you are anyway?"

I honestly forgot that we were not officially introduced.

"Delkatar Veil at your service, Senator Amidala." I gave her a courteous bow. Who said that we Sith had no manners? We just picked carefully to whom we showed such respect!

"Its a pleasure. Did you really fought that monster Grievous to standstill as Master Kenobi said?" she asked curiously.

I grinned under my mask.

"Really, Kenobi? Do you have so little faith in me?" I asked and retrieved the cyborgs foot which I had secured at the small of my back.

I showed them my souvenir.

"He lost an arm and a leg but got lucky and escaped. "

They stared at the piece of the cyborg. If I am not mistaken so far no one on the Republic's side had managed to even scratch the local Boogie Man.

"Ah. That's certainly impressive." mumbled Obi-Wan.

I could see it in his eyes. His estimate of my combat abilities had risen dramatically and with it the potential threat I presented.

"I just hope that with Grievous disabled for the time being there will be a lull in the war." as she spoke the former Queen had a far away look in her eyes.

"Its unlikely. The Separatists have other somewhat competent generals. Besides he is mostly machine now. All he'll need are spare parts and few repair droids." I had to be the voice of the common sense. The CIS was on the offensive right now and it had strategic surprise on its side. There was no reason for them to slow down their attacks.

"Unfortunately Veil is correct, Senator. " said Kenobi. He was one of the best generals the GAR had and knew the situation better than me.

Amidala looked at me with thoughtful expression.

"You appear to have a firm grasp of the strategic situation." she said and frowned. "I did not expect to see a Jedi with such an interesting outfit. You look more like a mercenary than an Order member, Master Veil."

"Why, thank you, Senator. I am certainly no Jedi. You could say that in this day and age I am a mercenary with a contract to fulfil."

Padme raised her delicate eyebrows in surprise.

"He says that someone hired him to take out Dooku and Grievous." said Anakin.

"That is not a wise thing to do. Many powerful Jedi had tried and failed. What makes you think that you'll succeed?" asked the former queen.

While her dislike for mercenaries was evident, I could sense honest curiosity and exasperation. If it was not for the cyborg's foot I brought as a trophy she would undoubtedly thought me a fool with a deadwish.

"Precisely because I am not a Jedi, Senator. They are peacekeepers. I am a soldier trained in the art of war. In order to win a conflict such as the one the Republic had found itself a different mindset is needed." I said with conviction.

"And what is that?! To bomb innocent civilians?! Take over neutral worlds? Do you want us to become as bad as the Separatists?" Amidala growled at me.

Joy. I was pushing her buttons without even realising it.

"Bomb civilians unless they are unfortunate enough to live near strategic objectives? No. That is usually counterproductive. It simply creates more resistence. From what I've seen since my arrival, Senator is the simple fact that the Republic has the better army and the Separatist posses the better generals. As things stand even if your side wins, it will be over mountains of bodies and oceans of blood. And all you'll have in the end will be a long list of shattered and poisoned worlds."

She looked away.

"There are already too many such worlds." Padme muttered.

Anaking placed a reassuring han on her shoulder.

"We'll stop them, Padme."

She gave him a small smile then her piercing gaze returned back to me.

"Veil, you said your victory. You are not on the side of the Republic, are you?"

"I am merely an enemy of Dooku and some of the CIS leadership. That does not mean that I have any loyalties or love for your side, Senator. I am however available for hire. " Little did I know how my last words would came back to bite me in the ass.

"So mercenary with flexible morals?" she asked.

"You have no idea." muttered Anakin.

"I am who I am, Senator Amidala. If the Republic declines my services, well its their loss. " I left the group with these parting words.

**=RK=**

Master Plo Koon watched the strange ancien Sith as the man was eating in the mess hall while reading from a datapad. For the time being the Council had decided to let Kenobi handle the newcomer. For the foreseeable future, the younger Jedi Master's fleet was to be an operational reserve so with any luck the Sith would be contained for the time being. That would give them time to observe this Delkatar Veil and get accustomed to the presence of one of his kind who was not overly hostile. At least that was the plan.

The old Jedi wondered if the Force had other ideas.

For Koon, the existence of a Sith as Veil was a contradiction of everything he knew about them. Was Delkatar one of a kind or were the records in the Jedi Temple overly biased? Or perhaps this man was just bidding his time and playing them for a fools...

No matter how much he meditated, Plo could not pierce the shadows obscuring the Force and thus the future. All he got was a vague sense that Veil won't be danger for them unless provoked.

All he really knew was that the presence of that man had made the maelstrom that were the Clone wars even more chaotic and complicated.

**=RK=**

**Chancellor office, Coruscant**

"I see, commander. It was fortunate that Senator Amidala was saved by our Jedi friends. But what is this I hear about a mercenary's involvement with that sordid business on the Malevolence?"

"By all accounts, the Senator was saved by Masters Kenobi, Skywalker and a mercenary named Delkatar Veil. Furthermore that man was able to wound Grievous and even took his leg as a trophy." came the reply from the Republic Intelligence agent.

"Fascinating!" muttered the chancellor.

He had received report from Grievous who claimed that an unknown man, who was wielding a crimson lightsaber had taken him apart. It was that mercenary. The Sith Lord wondered how a fallen Jedi could have become an apparently successful bounty hunter without his knowledge. Or was that man trained by one of the few independent groups of force welders? Yes that was the most likely answer. Its not like the Jedi would have left on of their rogues go free if they had anything to say about it.

That needed investigating. He wondered how best this new pawn could be used. Palpatine smiled. The man had helped save that troublesome girl, Amidala. His former queen had a penchant for getting in and out of sticky situations. Perhaps that was something he could use. Besides he needed more information about the mercenary...

Sidious snarled in exasperation. If it was not for that new shadow in the Force that was obscuring most of even his vision he would know more about this Delkatar Veil. He wondered if the mercenary had anything with the disturbance in the Force but dismissed the idea. Someone powerful enough to cast such a shadow would not play such a petty little games!

**=RK=**

**Negotiator, Hyperspace**

I spent the next week on Kenobi's flag ship while the Jedi general and his forces were acting as a reserve force, one among many which were discouraging an attack on Kamino. It was obvious what the Jedi were up to but I did not mind it for the moment. I used the time to good effect. A lot was spent meditating (yes Sith do it on occasion, especially when we want to straighten up our minds) and getting more comfortable with the mental aspect of the memories and skills I recieved courtesy of Darth Vael.

The rest of the time I was either buried under datapads as I was catching up on current events or speaking with Kenobi. We were often seen arguing about the difference between the Jedi and the Sith as well as discussing tactics and strategy. Say what you will about Vael but he was an accomplished general and some of his skill had rubbed on me.

Right now we were discusing the consequences of my suggestion to Skywalker when the headstrong young Jedi refused to pull back his forces from Bothawui. When I heard that he was about to ambush Grievous ( who had recovered as fast as I predicted and was leading the Separatist offensive with a vengeance) in an asteroid belt, I gave hi the idea to seed the expected battlefield with whatever charges he's fleet had in stock. He had done that in addition n to placing combat walkers on some of the bigger asteroids and using them as artillery platforms.

The improvised mines and the asteroid fragments thrown in all directions by them had shredded the shields on the majority of the Separatist fleets and even damaged some of their frigates. This ambush left CIS ships open for a hammer blow from Skywalker's cruisers and the walkers which had a field day with the enemies who had lost their defensive fields. The enemy formation had shattered and Grievous had fled leaving his dying fleet behind. That was one of the greatest GAR victories in the war so far. To make it even sweeter the only Republic's losses were couple of dozen fighters and score of walkers with their crews. That was a bargain price for a whole fleet. The only thing that might have made it better was if when the cyborg fled, Anakin was not too busy dealing with a swarm of vulture droids to follow and take out the bastard.

"That was a great idea! Without the mines, Anakin's men would have easily suffered at two or three times more casualties. With his novel use of the walkers his forces would have most likely won anyway but they would have been mauled in the process.

"It worked well enough." I shrugged. "Skywalker controlled the flow of the battle because Grievous had to come to him if he wanted to assault the world. Its not like he could ignore such a force at his back. Not when he needed to invade the planet instead of bombing it back to the stone age.

" Certainly. Anakin's cruisers were perfectly capable to execute an attack run while Grievous was busy sending his troops down to the planet. It would have wrecked the Venators but it would have gutted the ground component of the CIS forces. While Grievous' fleet was formidable it simply did not have the firepower to stop the cruisers before it was too late."

"Yeah. While we are talking about Skywalker, pray tell, how long has your former apprentice been in love with the delectable senator?"

My question was carefully timed so Kenobi was just taking a sip of Caf when it registered what I was asking him. He spluttered, spraying black liquid all over the small table around which we were sitting.

"Sith spit! What are you talking about?!" he exclaimed.

"First you are the one spitting. And second its obvious. Don't give me that. You were his master for how long?! A decade? More? There is no way you do not recognize it for what it is. " I smiled at him and awaited answer.

Amidala and Kenobi were the keys to keeping Anakin from becoming Vader and I did not need or want to deal with Skywalker going on the deep end. So I decided to proceed with my tentative plans for changing the Jedi and naturally I started with my minder.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it. ****

**Phase 03: Mercenary**

**=RK=**

**Negotiator, Hyperspace**

I should work on my presentation. I almost gave Obi-Wan a BSOD. Perhaps the next time... But I digress. The Jedi sitting on the other side of a small table had a shocked expression on his face and a far away look in his eyes. It was obvious he was thinking about all the little things that should have rang a warning bell in his head as far as the interaction between those two were concerned. I decided that it was best to play ignorant. The outraged part about practically stealing children from their families needed no acting from me; by the Force even the Sith did not had it institutionalized as an official policy to basically kidnap children for training! And to think that the bloody Republic just accepted that...

"I gather that your reaction is based on something more than those two lovebirds putting the wool over your eyes?" I asked feigning innocence.

"That boy!" snapped Kenobi. "He has to stop it at once! He could be expelled for this!"

I raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Isn't that a bit harsh you know? Boys being boys and girls being girls... Its not like its the first or the last time something like that has happened. How do you think most of the force sensitive come to be? Usually the Force is not going around blessing random couples for the hell of it..."

"Its forbidden! Attachment and passion lead to the Dark side! He is too full of anger already and does not need further distraction! You saw Anakin when Grievous captured Padme on the Malevolence! If he had not suppressed his feelings..."

I snorted in disbelief. Ah, the powers of self-delusion! I wonder how the Jedi survived the last millennium like that.

"I call banta poodo on that! I came from an era when seducing Jedi to our side was a national sport! Let me tell you, there was not one of them who fell to the Dark side because of a love! Those who had someone to be in love with were the hardest to turn! And a lot of these people came back to your precious light precisely because of that love! So don't give me that nonsense you've been spoon fed in the Temple. You can think for yourself! "

Kenobi glared at me.

"How can you say that!? Now that my eyes are opened for Anakin's indiscretion.. " I chuckled at his words, "I shudder to think what he would have done if Padme was wounded or if the worst happened!"

"And what is the worst, Kenobi? That the Senator could have gotten herself killed and thus removing a temptation for your precious chosen one or that he might have sought vengeance? You Jedi are deluding yourselves! You are not automatons without feelings! Dismissing them only makes you weaker! Why do you think that we were so successful in turning Jedi left and right during every major conflict? Because there were always some of you who wanted to cut off your feelings and that makes your kind an easy prey! What do you think happens when one of you Jedi is confronted with what he's been busy ignoring for his whole life?! "

I could see the gears turning in Obi-wan's head despite his persistent glaring.

"That's not what I mean and you know it! I do not wish anything bad to happen to Senator Amidala! If we do not discard our emotions we become vulnerable! They cloud our judgement! How could we fulfil our role as guardians of the Republic's peace if we let ourselves be swayed by our feelings?"

"Kenobi, despite the short time I've known you I am well aware that you are not that thick. So stop recycling those slogans and think for yourself! How could you guard the people of this galaxy if you could not understand them? Have you ever wondered how the average citizen sees your Order and its members? I'll tell you how! You are like a scary space wizards who prompt fear and distrust. You can't cut off a vital part of what makes you a living, breathing sentient being and call it an achievement!"

"Its worked for a thousand years! The Code is the foundation of what means to be a Jedi!"

See, there?! He did not argue that many people see the Jedi in a less than a flattering light.

"Only because these new Sith were not interesting in a bunch of new recruits and decided to stay low! Your Code was not given to the Jedi by the Force itself! "

Obi-Wan looked to be deep in thought.

"No it wasn't. Yet it served us for the longest recorded period of peace!"

"A time when there was no one obvious to challenge you! And now you are playing in the hands of a Sith Lord. There are always emotions no matter if you try to discard them or not! Its one thing to achieve an inner equilibrium and not let your emotions rule you! There are other feelings that fear, hatred and rage. You know that, right?" I asked rhetorically.

"I know that!" he whispered through clenched teeth. "Its not about whether we can or not let ourselves be somewhat influenced by our emotions when not on mission! Its about the temptation! How do you cut yourself from your feelings when it counts if you do not do it all the time?! "

"You don't. You simply train yourself to be in charge of your emotions so they do not control you." I said more calmly. "And that is not a Sith idea. We had to know our enemies in order to fight them effectively. What you are doing in today's galaxy has little in common with the Jedi of old. Find a balance that works for you while you keep your feeling. You won't fall to the Dark side by doing that. On the contrary, you'll be not only stronger for it but it will be easier to resist temptation that way."

For a long time Kenobi was silent. When he choose to speak again a wry smile appeared on his face.

"Is this the way you turn Jedi from the Order? With logic instead of threats and torture?"

"Look at me and tell me, Obi-Wan, when do you think that I fell to the Dark side? "

He gave me a dirty look.

"How in the name of the Force should I know?!"

"I'll tell you a deep, "dark" secret, Kenobi." Sarcasm was dripping from my words. " As the Jedi of my time saw it I never few."

Obi-Wan gave me an incredulous and disbelieving look. It seemed to say " Yeah, pull the other one." .

"I flirt and struggle with the Dark side every day. It is a part of my existence. A never ending conflict and I am stronger for it. To fall to the Dark side is not so simple as using it and reveling in it in combat. It means being lost to her and becoming the raging beast you Jedi believe all Sith to be. The danger is that its always there, whispering to you. She is the sweetest seductress that there is. She promises ultimate power. A chance to sate all your passions. You just have to let go and let yourself be under its sway. Well, you know what happens then. I believe that most of the scary tales you are whispering about the Sith come from people that were lost their struggle. "

Obi-Wan contemplated my words. I believe he was comparing them to what he thought he knew about the Sith. And this time actually thinking.

"How do you do it ? How do you stand it?"

"It requires iron will and unwavering discipline. But neither of those are the true secret." I leaned forward and whispered. "I know that all the promises of the Dark side are lies. The way to power through it lies in subjugating it to your will and never letting it control you. For that way lies madness."

"That's not what I expected. "

"Do you want me to talk about the glories of the Dark side? About how its stronger? Heh. Neither side is stronger, Kenobi. The Dark

side simply makes easier to progress in different fields that the Light. Where you excel in mediation, defence and healing, the Sith are masters of warfare and destruction. It is not only our philosophies but what natural aptitude the different sides of the Force are more suited for. I can as easily kill as heal with my powers but with me being Dark if you will, I simply find it more draining to mend wounds than a Jedi will."

"Hmm. You've given me a lot of food for thought. I'll think about it. "

"That is all I am asking. I have no intention or need to turn you into a Sith. We should continue this conversation at some other time. So, pray tell what are you going to do about Skywalker?"

"That boy will be the death of me!" Kenobi groaned.

"Obi-Wan, as things are now, it does not take a genius what your Council will do with such information. They will force Skywalker to choose between his Queen and the Jedi. And let me tell you something. I've seen a lot of young men and women just like him. Both Jedi and Sith. His primary loyalties are to people, not organizations. If he is forced to choose between her and the Order there is no contest. He'll always go to Amidala. I think that in his mind the loyalty to whatever Jedi friends he has is what makes him loyal to the Order. So thread carefully. He is probably the Jedi with greatest potential of this era. Do not make something that you'll later regret."

There was another stretch of silence as the Jedi Master digested my words. When he spoke it was with resignation in his voice.

"I've always suspected that this may be the case but hoped that he'll change as he grows older."

"What about you, Obi-Wan? What would you do? You have to choose between someone that you obviously see as your little brother and the Council. Will you betray him? Because make no mistake, if you are the one to tell them about his feelings for Amidala that's how he'll see it."

"Bastard! You've planned that all along!" His right hand fell over the hilt of his lightsaber.

I gave him a cheerful smile.

"Thats correct. Just not for the reasons you think. Skywalker is one of the keys for the future of both the Republic and the Jedi. With the current dumb policies of the Order he is forced to hide his relationship with the Senator, no matter what it is. That is not something that inspires trust. In that regard he has to see the Jedi as adversaries. What do you think will happen if the Sith Lord behind the CIS finds about it? He'll use the feeling those two against them. Instead of a great source of strength as it should be their relationship will be turned into a deadly weakness. Because Skywalker would have no one to whom to turn for help. Don't look at me like that. Depending on how long their relationship has been going on, he might be so wary of the Jedi Council that he'll not confide in you either. Only disaster lays that way."

I stood up.

"You've have a lot to think about. See you around, Obi-Wan."

**=RK=**

The next morning I was awoken by a grumpy Jedi Master who looked like he has not slept ( or meditated) well last night.

"What did you do this time?!" That was his greeting.

"Mmm... Nothing untoward as far as I know. My gambit for galactic domination is scheduled to begin tomorrow. Why?" I wondered what was that about.

"Very funny. " he deadpanned. "We just received message from the Chancellor's office. Apparently words of your exploits on the Malevolence had reached his ears. He has requested your services for a mission."

Well, well. The plot thickens. Palpy had sniffed something. The question was how much he knew, what he suspected and what he thought he knew.

"Palpatine is concerned for the safety of his former queen. As you may know, he was the senator from Naboo. "

"And if the rumors I heard are true then Amidala was a queen before becoming senator." I finished for him.

The whole thing was obviously meant to be some kind of test. Despite his "wounds" Grievous may not have been believed. Nothing like blaming a boogy man to cover your ass. And the loss of the dreadnought had to be a major sore point for the Separatists.

"So let me get this straight. The Chancellor wants me to do what? Babysit the senator?"

"In a manner of speaking. She'll be visiting the Rodian's home world before the week's end. The Chancellor wants her to either travel on board of a Republic cruiser or get herself a bodyguard. "

"What I am? The new rage amongst the politicians on Coruscant?!"

Kenobi smirked.

"So I'll have to keep Skywalers girlfriend in one piece. If what I saw on the Malevolence is anything to go by I'll have my hands full. I'll want additional hazard pay for this..." I muttered.

My mind was busy calculating and discarding plans. Keeping such a high profile politician in one piece would do wonders for my reputation. And with the war going on if I wanted my own command from the ranks of the GAR (one of my primary plans for dealing with the mess counted on such a developments) that was something I'll need. Especially considering the fact that as things stood the Jedi would do their damned best to block such an idea. I needed friends in high places both within the Senate and the GAR high command.

If this was during a peace time I would not have considered such a course of action. Sidious would have the deck totally stacked against me. But there was no peace to be found. And I had the knowledge of a good Sith general. This conflict presented a lot of opportunities.

This was the opening move of the great game between me and Sidious. I felt a shiver of anticipation run down my spine. After all the prize was nothing less than the galaxy itself.

**=RK=**

**Part 2 **

**High orbit, Coruscant**

A fighter that was loaned to me exited hyperspace in the outskirts of the star system containing the Republic's capital world. Call me paranoid but I prefered to take it nice and slowly instead jumping near Coruscant, around which the space was usually cramped with both military and civilian traffic. After I was hailed and scanned by a Venator which was patrolling the part of the system in which I emerged from FTL I was directed to one of the defense stations orbiting the capital. I was to refuel there and meet the transport carrying Senator Amidala some time later. I received the coordinates for a military staging area in high orbit of Coruscant and proceeded from there.

After I landed on a Golan I station, my Torrent was checked up by a group of clone engineers while a pair of droids refueled it. I chatted up a bit with the technicians while they were going over my craft. As expected they knew a lot of rumors but nothing I thought was credible expect the obvious preparation of another Republic fleet before it was sent to the frontlines.

I was out of the cockpit to stretch my legs a bit while looking over the various small craft and transports landed in the dock. They had teams of engineers scurrying all over them. I turned to the entrance, where through the soft bluish glow of the force field containing the atmosphere I could see Coruscant. To tell you the truth, despite the memories of Darth Vael, which made me take space travel for granted, the sight was incredible. There was nothing in my previous experience that prepared me to see the planed turned in one giant city. The sight was made even more awe-inspiring because the station was holding orbit over the dark side of the world. And the surface was blazing with countless lights. What I've seen from Earth from orbit could not hope to compare with this sight. I wondered how many billions made their homes upon the world strewn bellow me.

If looks were anything to go by, Coruscant was a fitting place for the seat of the government that ruled most of the galaxy. It was too bad that the Republic was barely functioning house of cards.

**=RK=**

Amidala decided to be a pain in the ass from the moment we spoke on the comm.

"This is a peacekeeping mission. Diplomacy is needed. We won't solve our problems by attacking them! I want you on your best behavior, is that clear?!" The Senator snapped waspishly at me the moment we had established connection.

Gee. Where do I start?! In my experience there were very few problems that could not be made to go away by attacking them. It was usually question of having a sufficient firepower to do the job. I wondered if she was pissed at me personally or I was just a convenient target for her vitriol after being overruled by Palpatine. Before leaving the Negotiator and heading here I heard Kenobi mentioning something about the Chancellor threatening to stuck her up with at least a platoon of clones if she persisted with her suicidal stunt. Or perhaps it was a Acclamator with a full compliment of fighters and ground troops...

"Senator Amidala, this little exercise was not my idea. I'll do anything in my power to fulfil my contract which is to keep you in one piece and bring you back here alive. If that means ruffling some feathers so be it. Please do not forget that I am not under your command. Now, if you've finished unloading your grievances with whoever decided that I am the best man for your bodyguard onto me, are you ready to depart? I was informed that you wished to visit an old family friend on Rodia. Is that correct?"

"Yes I've known senator Farr since I was a child. His world is in crysis and his people are starving."

"And it is in a middle of a war zone on the Outer Rim. To be honest, Senator, in order to guarantee your safety I'll need a bloody fleet but that is something you apparently refused. Most unwise in my opinion. But its your life. Shall we head to our destination?"

**=RK=**

**Planet Rodia, Outer Rim**

I was glad that I had to spent the last couple of days strapped in the cockpit of the Torrent. The alternative would have been that I was stuck in one small ship with Jar-Jar Binks. That did not bore thinking about.

It was a quiet trip because Amidala choose not to speak with me beyond the bare necessary for coordinating our course.

We exited hyperspace near the gravity well of Rodia. It was a green lush world covered by multitude of small islands and huge swamps. Almost as bad as Dagobah in that respect but at least it had some high tech cities and industry. It was definitely somewhere that I would spent any time longer than strictly necessary by choice. While we were descending from orbit I felt a small tremor in the Force. It was a warning. As if I did not know that we were heading for some kind of trap after his sithiness arranged this field trip. It was not like I could accuse the Chancellor of being Sith without proof. By the Force, even if I had some kind of evidence the Jedi Council may well dismiss it as a fabrication because of what I am!

The Senator's Nubian transport and my fighter arrived at a group of facilities or were those the local towns?, that were covered by domes made of some sort of crystal. A sliding doors opened to admit our craft. I landed to the right of Amidala's ship and popped open the canopy of my fighter. To my pleasant surprise not only it was not too humid under the dome but Padme left the transport alone! She had the good sense to let goldenrod and the gungan on the ship.

She was wearing white blouse and pants, and had a purple hooded cloak hugging her shoulders. I took a position to her right and we followed the Rodian who was sent as our guide. The inside of the building looked like it was made of stone. It was a curious blend of old and high tech look that was pleasant to look at.

We were led to a courtyard surrounding a tower made from yellow metal. The Senator we met there and Padme exchanged greetings in Rodian which passed over my head. That was not a language I knew. After few pleasantries that you'd expect when someone meets an old family friend, the politicians got straight to business.

"You are talking about friendship I could not see, Padme. " said Ferr as we were walking around the tower.

I had my senses open and did not particularly like what I felt.

"Where was the Republic when our ships were decimated?! Where is it while my people are starving? We were left out here alone! Isolated without help from anyone!"

"The vote was slowed down but I can assure you uncle, Comm, you will receive the food soon!"

So Palpy was back to his old tricks in the senate. Business as usual.

"I'm sorry. It is too late."

"Oh, you will be, Senator Farr. Do you think that the welcomed comite is strong enough?" I spoke for the fist time since landing.

"Veil! You will not threaten a Republic Senator!" Amidala snapped at me.

"I am not. You are no longer with the Republic, are you, Farr?" The Rodian blanched at the menace contained in my voice.

"I am sorry, dear. Nute Gunrey, the leader of the Separatist promised us generous help. In the end I must do what is best for my people." he said while looking sad.

He proceeded to tell us how good the neimodian's help had been so far. Certainly much more than the far off Republic could have done considering the strategic situation. In the end, Rodia was a small world which did not amount to much when there was a galaxy spanning war raging all around us. Truth to be told, in this case I could honesty say that both sides were right. From their point of view. Farr was doing his duty to his people. Too bad that today it made him an enemy. And the Republic had much bigger problems to deal with.

"I did what I had to. For my people's sace."

"Perhaps. It is a mistake that you may even live to regret." I smiled under my mask. I could hear the clanking of metal feet moving our way as well as sense the droids running our way.

My problem was that we were in too open a place. If I engaged here it was likely that Amidala would be hit. Time to improvise. I removed a personal shield mounted into an armband and placed it over the right hand of Padme.

" Hey! What do you thing you are doing?!"

I ignored her and activated the defensive screen which snapped to life and enveloped her snuggly. A bit of radiation poisoning was preferable than being blasted to pieces.

Instead of grabbing her and running away I waited. The Force whispered me that would be for the best. What little I remembered from the episode of the Clone Wars that dealt with the events that were unfolding around me meant that we needed to bide our time. An opportunity awaited that way.

We were surrounded by twenty B1's and a couple of Super Battle droids. Most of them were pointed their weapons my way. I just grinned and gathered the Force around me. I just knew that it would be any time now...

The traitorous Rodian retrieved a palm sized disc from his robes. It was a holocomm. Over it appeared a blue hologram of an ugly (as if there was any other kind) neimodian who was wearing garish clothes.

"Viceroy. That's unexpected."

"You won't get away this time. We made a deal with your friend and you are an important part of it. Your henchman wont help you." croaked Gunray.

"I am sorry my dear. I had no choice in the matter."

"You are making a mistake! There is always an alternative!"

"Take her away." said Ferr.

A pair of B1's grabbed Padme's arms and started dragging her away.

"That was a wise decision. I will be there within the hour to bring the promised supplies and collect the senator. " sneered the Neimodian.

"Kill the spare." said the overgrown toad before cutting off the connection.

I laughed. I hoped that Gunray would arrive as scheduled.

"I'm sorry." muttered the Rodian Senator before looking at the droids.

"You heard the Viceroy. Kill him."

"Roger, Roger!" answered the droids and opened fire.

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**Rodia, Outer Rim**

The protective field of my energy shield enveloped me like a sheath just as Ferr ordered my murder. I held still for a fraction of a second while making sure that Amidala was distant enough from my position. Once that was done I unleashed all the Force I was gathering around my body ever since I felt the droids approaching. A sphere of invisible power exploded from me and engulfed the short droid platoon that was surrounding me. My shield absorbed the few shots that the CIS troops managed to get off before being thrown in all direction.

I watched with satisfaction how Ferr bounced off the ground and stayed down groaning. My blasters jumped from their holsters and found their way to my outstretched hands. My first two shots took off the heads of the cannon fodder that was escorting Amidala to some dingy cell. I ignored the Nubian Senator who wasted few precious second by gawking at me and then grabbed on of the weapons of her disposed off captors.

While I kept a small part of my mind occupied with tracing Padme's position, most of my attention was concentrated on taking out the robots that tried to kill me. Before the machines could recover from my surprise attack I had blown to pieces three quarters of the B1's. Those fragile things needed only a single, well placed blaster bolt.

Only four of the mass produced irritants were left when those remaining were able to grab a weapon and return fire. It was at that time when the SB droids had recovered and unleashed hail of crimson death in my direction.

Thanks to my deep connection to the Force I knew in which direction they were aiming and where their fire was about to go. I twisted, turned and weaved around blaster bolts.

Two shots turned the torso of a B1 into a scrap. I moved my head to the left just in time to avoid getting my brains evaporated. Without looking my left hand moved and I snapped a shot behind my back. I knew it will find its mark before the blaster bolt hat left the barrel of my gun. A snap shot destroyed the weapon of another mass produced clanker. My shields whined in protest as I ducked a moment too late and the was caught as one of the SB's stitched a line through the air with its repeaters.

I answered by snapping shots in its direction as fast as I could press the triggers. Seconds later its armor was a melted river running down its front and it fell like so much scrap.

A barrel row took me from the live of fire of the remaining Super droid. Amidala's accurate fire had disposed of the last two B1s by now. We concentrated our firepower on the last machine standing and shortly the droid caved under our onslaught.

My shield had gotten as low as fifteen percent. Not too bad of such an ancient technology.

A glance at Padme showed me that she was thinking on her feet. She had a communicator in her hand and was talking in it. If her droid and the bloody gungan had not destroyed the Nubian transport yet there were good chances that they'd be able to signal for reinforcements.

After checking for enemies in the immediate vicinity and founding nothing I turned to Ferr who was still moaning on the floor. I holstered my weapons and with a gesture had him suspended in the air in front of me.

"Senator Farr, how good of you to wait for us. " I smiled as I used just enough pressure to make him struggle for each breath. "Please tell me what Separatist forces are stationed in this facility and on the planet."

Amidala came to stand next to me.

"Uncle..." she whispered in horror. "Veil! Put him down! We are not torturing prisoners!"

"I won't hurt your friend too much if he cooperates, Senator Amidala. Besides I am mot your precious Republic." I told her with emotionless tone. Then I tilted my armored head in the Rodian's direction. "Please resist. It will be more fun that way."

Needless to say he sang like a canary after he saw that I was serious and was ignoring Padme's threats and protests. There was additional platoon of B1 droids with a dozen or so Super Battle droids and couple of droidekas rolling around. He also told us that there was a powerful communicator at the top of the central tower.

I let Ferr to fall to the ground where he slumped and gasped for air.

"See. It was easy. Now, Senator Amidala, if you are finished with berating me with your morality, we have to prepare for the Viceroy's arrival. But first we need to take that tower." I pointed upwards "and make sure that the remaining droids do not raise an alarm."

I waved the pissed off former queen to follow me and headed up towards the comm tower. On the way there I had to listen to her ranting about how evil were my actions. She was wearing my patience thin. I did not really touch the guy! I just held him somewhat tight! It could not compare to Vader throwing a temper tantrum much less something that the Empire would have considered a proper interrogation.

We made a short work of the few B1's which were guarding the comm station and after a brief chat with a Republic task force which was conveniently nearby – they'd be all over our location in one and half hours, it was time to plan the reception of Gunray. That thought cheered up Padme who had by now dealt with her frustration and outrage.

**=RK=**

I waited in the shadows behind a sacred Ferr and a bunch of his underlings who were formed in half circle in front of the landing pad where the neimodian ship was supposed to land. They had a squad of B1s as an escort. Apparently the droids stationed here were at Ferr's disposal unless his orders conflicted with detectives given by CIS personal. Getting the show in place was surprisingly easy. Even better, all the fear that the Rodians felt after I demolished most of the droids stationed on this little piece of land would be attributed on them fearing the Separatists.

A large transport headed our way just in time. I'll give the neimodiants that one, they knew how to be punctual. A pair of vultures were escorting the Viceroy's craft but they broke off and headed back to space. No much choice with their limited operational time. According all the intel and hands on experience the GAR had, those droids only had fuel for thirty five minutes of flight.

The transport turned around so that its engines and the loading ramp in its back pointed towards the waiting delegates and landed. It slid to the ground revealing Nute Gunray who was escorted by a pair of B1's and two cloaked figures. I was suddenly glad that thanks to my perpetual paranoia I was masking my presence in the Force.

"The citizens of Rodiea salute you!" Ferr made a theatric bow to Gunray.

"Yes, yes, as they should. Now where is the Senator?"

"Up in the tower."

"He is anxious. I can smell deception all over him." rasped on of the cloaked figures.

So those two were Palpatine's test. I could sense the Dark side pulsing around them. It was like an open, sore wound. Those two had fallen to it completely. My lips stretched in an unpleasant smile. My mind raced over the currents of the Force. It was as if I was outside my body as I looked at the Confederate transport from the side. I pushed with my will and the Force obeyed. The CIS craft shuddered. The two Dark side users looked around wildly in a search for the threat. The ship lurched to the left as I exerted my will over it. The spacecraft lifted without the help of his repulsors and was violently pushed over the side of the landing pad. There it fell in the swamp and dirty water and almost liquid mud started leaking through its open ramp. That thing was not going to fly away any time soon.

As everyone's attention was focused on the transport's demise as a spaceworthy vessel, two of Ferr's retinue drew already active Ion Grenades from their clothes and threw them at the nearby robots. One was cut down by a B1 who for a change was fast on the uptake but it was a split second too late. The Ion Grenade was already in the air.

The two Force users tried to push the explosive devices away but now that my attention was no longer on the disabled ship, I could use the Force to made their response much harder. The grenades stopped short of Gunray but were far from harmless. Their dual discharge was enough to fry all remaining droids and stopped short of the Viceroy and its special escort. The machines fell down turned into inert mass of disabled weapons and alloy's.

The Rodians fared much better – they just got some light shocks and mild energy burns. That left a moaning delegation trashing on the ground and an Viceroy who looked positively ill.I headed their way.

**=RK=**

**Part 4**

**Rodia, Outer Rim**

I was glad that my last two Ion grenades all but finished the remaining droids in this facility. Twenty minutes earlier I had Ferr order the rest of the machines stationed here to gather in one place and took out the unlucky robots with the grenades I brought with me on for this excursion. Only the six B1's who were used to make the welcome comite look genuine did not share the fate of their brethren. Until now.

I walked towards Gunrey who was even grayer than normal thanks to his fear and the two cloaked figures who were his "escort". The Rodians, who were recovering from the shock scrambled to get away from me as I went to meet the Viceroy.

"Gunrey. Fancy meeting you here. And you've brought some entertainment supplies." I nodded at his companions. "How thoughtful of you."

The men sent to test me discarded their black cloaks. When I saw them I wondered if they were really twins as they looked like or whether Sidious had some limited success with cloning force sensitives...

They were about hundred and eighty centimeters tall, with short black hair and identical goatees. The one to the left had a nasty red scar running from his right temple, pass his eye, down to the edge of his jawbone. His twin had no visible scarring on the face.

"See Karoc? He does not look like much. I am sure that Grievous fucked up against Skywalker and Kenobi. " Said the twin to the right.

"You saw what he did with the ship and those grenades, Viroc. Do not underestimate him, brother."

"Doesn't matter. Our master ordered his death. So he dies. That is all, Karoc."

"You are correct, Viroc."

Mentally unstable brothers... I wondered what else Sidious and Dooku would reveal next. Those two acted like a bad actors from an eighties B-movie.

"So, we have here Dumb and Dumber. Aren't you supposed to be Sith or something? The Jedi are all loosing their heads over some supposed Sith Lord that's been running around and messing up their boring lives..."

"He mocks us brother." said the scarred one.

"That he does Karoc. We are servants of his excellency Count Dooku and members of the Dark Acolytes."

"A single Dark Jedi won't stop us! We studied the ways of the ancient Sith and were trained by Dooku himself!"

Don't you love it when the bad guys start ranting and reveal information you'd have to tear out of their bleeding bodies otherwise? The idiots who let themselves be controlled by the Dark side are no exception.

"You've learned the ways of the Sith?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Then by all means, show me!"

They moved around Gunrey, who was hunched and looked like a terrified, wild animal.

"He wished to test himself against us, Viroc."

"We are more than willing to oblige him, are we not, Karoc?"

They retrieved simple lightsaber hilts from the depth of their black tunics and activated the weapons which hissed revealing red blades. Karoc immediately went into a Makashi duelling stance while Viroc fell into Soresu form. I summoned the hilt of my sword and its crimson blade ignited with an eager buzz of scorched air.

I placed my weapon in the traditional low Makashi guard stance and waved the twins to come on. The scarred one came first while his brother went to my right in a flanking move. I dashed towards Karloc, bringing my blade in a sweeping upwards strike. It was easily parried by the Dark Jedi who sneered at me. As an user of Makashi himself he was well aware of that style of combat greatest weakness – it was developed as the ultimate expression of one on one duels and suffered against two or more adversaries more than anything else.

His sneer was short-lived. I erased it from his face when I locked our blades together and pushed his sword to the left. Then I spun around while staying in place and delivered a cracking backhand hit. The armored glove covering my left hand struck him on the side of the face with enough force to send him stumbling away from me. I could see blood leaking from his mouth.

I twirled the hilt of my blade in my hand, changing my grip in a backhanded Juyo one and moved my arm upward in a frothy five degree angle to deflect a broad slash form the other twin. The fingers of my left arm twisted like claws and I made a punching motion at Vinoc's open torso. My palm was mere centimeters from his chest when I unleashed a punishing blast of pure force which threw him away as if he weighted nothing.

Battle lust sang withing my heart as the Force flowed through me like a never-ending river. I ducked to the left, evading a thrust of Karoc's ruby blade. I spun again and used the weight of my body and its momentum to deliver a diagonal slash at the man who tried to skewer me from behind. The scarred twin rolled forward, passing a hairbreadth from my blade. I saw that Viroc was still on the ground twenty meters away so I switched back to Makashi and made a beeline towards Karoc who was rising to his feet.

We met with a flurry of clashing blades and the air was filled with the scent of ozone as energy discharged between our laser swords. We exchanged short precise stabs and slashes faster than normal being's eyes could follow. Our motions were blur of crimson death waiting for the tiniest of openings. And I finally understood the love Darth Vael had for conflict and saber combat in particular. It was something I have not felt even in the most intense dogfight in either universe. Piloting a Mobile suit before finding myself here came somewhat close but still could compare to what I felt at that moment on Rodia.

The familiar weight of my lightsaber hilt, comfortably snuggled in my hand... Having the Force within my grasp and directing it to do my biding...My heart joyfully hammering within my chest... The knowledge that my very life was balanced on the edge of my bloodthirsty blade and was in my hands... For a Sith the old saying "Live by the blade, die by the blade!" had completely different meaning. It was a moment defining our existence. A conflict placing us on edge between life and death with us relaying only on our skills and cunning! It was glorious! At that moment even the ever persistent whispers of the Dark side were silent.

Blood red blades of pure energy met with a snapp-hiss as I dueled Karoc. My opponent was a competent swordsman. His technique was well-trained and precise. For endless seconds he was able to hold his ground as the tip of my blade persistently probed his defenses by placing him under a downpour of feints and stabs. Then his guard was pierced and the scarred man had to jump back or be eviscerated by scorching energy.

Karoc regained his balance and smiled viciously when his brother came back to his side. They moved to flank me again and I sensed a warning from the Force. Their signatures meshed and I could see a connection being opened between the twins. Oh, boy. I knew that would prove troublesome.

From the right came a rain of precise strikes aimed at my vitals while from the left I was subjected to the wide sweeps for which Soresu was so well-known. Suddenly the brothers were acting like a well oiled machine with a single will.

I deflected a swipe that tried to take off my left hand and side-stepped a thrust from the other side. I grasped my weapon with both hands and got into the high guard of Djiem So. I jumped over a low strike aimed at my legs. On my way down my blade arched in a lethal arch towards Karoc who staggered under the force of my blow. I rotated around the out of balance twin in such a way that he was between me and his brother. The connection they shared and now used had suddenly raised their threat level. It made our little training exercise interesting.

"Good. You are finally showing some semblance of promise! Show mew what you've got!"

I bent the Force around me giving me additional speed and strength. I rained blow after blow at Karoc who struggled valiantly to retain hold over his weapon. I moved in such a way as to keep him between me and his brother. I could see the frustration etched on the other twin's face as I blocked his way by interposing his sibling between us. As I got closer and closer to cutting down Karoc, his brother darted forward with a war cry emanating from his lips.

I smirked at his action. So predictable. I battered away the blade of the scarred man and fell in a crouch from where I delivered a sweeping kick that took his feet from under him. I send him tumbling away with a push of the force and twirled to meet the attack of the Soresu user. I met his slash head on and reposed after deflecting his attack by sending his blade upward. I executed my counterattack by bringing down my weapon while the twin's saber was still pointing in the air. When his attack failed and I pushed away his lightsaber he stumbled slowing his reaction for a second. It was all I needed. My blade flashed downward and took of his right hand between the elbow and the shoulder. The crippled man screamed in agony and fell backwards.

Before he could recover from the shock I summoned him to me with a wave of my arm and he flew straight at my outstretched blade. I buried my lightsaber to the hilt in his chest and burned his heart to a crisp.

"Viroc!" keened the only living twin. "You! I'll slaughter you for that!" Keroc spat and charged me.

His eyes were blazing yellow and he was gripped by a Dark side controlled rage.

I shook my head at his stupidity. For a Makashi user what he was doing was pure foolishness. Without thought and precise control that style was nothing!

I used my irritation at his display to fuel my charge and met him halfway. Our blades crashed in each other and I send him reeling back. I easily deflected his wild swings and stabbing attempts, and turned my defensive moves into devastating counter strikes which Karoc was barely able to evade thanks to his still deft footwork. He was retreating before my blade, trading distance for a small measure of safety. I was not about to have any of that.I banished the fried B1 droids at him as a distraction for a force enchanted jump.

Karoc snarled in anger as he slashed a limp robot in two and them groaned when the rest of the machines hit him. He staggered under the rain of metal and then I was upon him.

Thanks to his rage enchanted strength he was able to hold onto his sword for dear life when I landed next to him and delivered a powerful overhead slash. Karoc was brought to his knees but managed to keep the buzzing blades a centimeter from his head. I continued to press down, locking the lightsabers in a deadly vice. I easily twisted the blades away thanks to my superior leverage and smashed my right knee into his face. The durasteel guard protecting my joint shattered his nose and he fell to his back, stunned for a moment. My blade screamed down in a crimson arc and struck the left shoulder of the man who was dazedly trying to stand up. Karoc fell back bisected in two as my lightsaber exited his torso under his right armpit.

I turned my attention towards the only other living thing in the courtyard. Nute Gunray was pressed to the wall near the entrance to the landing ramp where his ship used to be. He was trembling and muttering to himself in his native tongue. I headed towards him when Republic LAAT's buzzed overhead and flew heading at my position. Behind them I could see the descending form of an Acclamator which was escorted by wings of fighters. The Assault Cruiser was disgorging waves of troopships. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Force. I could sense at least three more of the capital ships moving in the general vicinity of this facility and there was a familiar force signature in the leading LAAT.

I grumbled. Why the hell the Reinforcements were early the one time I did not need their bloody assistance?! I was already under observation by the first flight of LAATs so simply cutting the head of Gunray without provocation would not do if I wanted to keep my reputation as a levelheaded fella and not a raging lunatic.

Before the first armed transport could land its side doors opened and a familiar form jumped out followed by a unknown female Jedi. I deactivated my lightsaber and grabbed the Viceroy by the neck of his robes and led him towards the Jedi.

"Hi there! Nice to see you again!" I beamed at the newcomers.


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it. ****

**Phase 04 : Ghosts of the past**

**=RK=**

**Part 1**

**Rodia, Outher Rim**

I stared at the two Togruta females who were first to disembark the lead LAAT gunship. The first, who was bouncing with excitement, was the one I sensed. Ahsoka Tano. What she was doing here without her master I had no idea. But the second, who I did not recognize was what halted me in my tracks. She was about my height if you do not count the curved horns which were crowning her head. Her lekku, which were colored with soft blue and white stripes, swung in a way which brought painful memories from my life as Darth Vael. I stared at the warpaint she had over her eyes up to her temples. It was snow white, with red rectangles over her eyes. Her black, serene eyes, returned my stare calmly.

The Jedi were followed by disembarking troopers. A clone commander who had his helmet painted green came to me and stood at attention.

"We received your signal. We are at your command, sir!" he gave me a crisp salute.

I smirked under my helmet and wondered how many of the Jedi on the Council would have conniptions when they heard about this exchange. I returned the salute and pointed at the sniveling neimoidian.

"You may get this sorry excuse for a sentient being out of my sight, commander. This facility should be reasonably secure but it won't hurt to sweep it for surprises left by the separatists."

"Right away, sir! Men, get that scum away!" he ordered a squad of troopers. No one liked poor Gunrey. Couldn't have happened to a nicer person.

My attention returned to the Jedi and I absentmindedly twirled my still ignited blade in my hand before deactivating it.

"Delkatar! Is Padme all right? Who were they?" Ahsoka pointed at the remains of the Dark Acolytes while bouncing around.

I wondered if she had overdosed on Caf.

"Slow, down kiddo. As far as I know the senator is all right. I left her up at the comm tower. She may need a bit of anti-rad treatment. I loaned her on of my personal shields but it was damaged a bit and leaks a small amount of radiation."

Hearing that, a team of clone-medics and two squads of infantry as escorts rushed for the tower. Good men. Never trust that an AO is secure unless your own men had swept it for enemies. And if you are smart you won't assume it is clear even then.

"As for those idiots they were a couple of Dark Jedi trained by Dooku. Nothing special."

"Uhuh." said the younger Togruta, clearly unconvinced.

"Ahsoka, won't you introduce us?" I nodded at the older Jedi.

"Ah. Yeees. Sorry." she looked a bit sheepish. "Master Shaak Ti, this is Delkatar Veil. I am not sure as what to introduce him today... Bounty hunter? Dark Jedi? Or something else..." she trailed off.

"Master Ti, under other circumstances I'd say that is a pleasure to meet you. But I do not believe in coincidences. The Council found records about me from the war, didn't they? That's why they sent you near where my mission was to go down."

The older Togruta gave me a small nod. Ahsoka looked between with confusion.

"And you say that the Sith are manipulative bastards. Ah, I see you've not been briefed yet considered that they sent you too, Ahsoka, you should know."

"Umm... What's going on here?'' Tano asked in a small voice. It was plain to see that she was not liking where this was going.

"Once upon a time I was married for a former Jedi. A Togruta woman."

Ahsoka's eyes widened with realization. I could see her fighting to restrain her rising anger.

"And it just happened that Master Ti was sent to patrol nearby..."

"Its not the most cunning plan that the Council ever had, is it?" Shaak gave me a rueful smile.

The part of me that was Darth Vael was torn between exploding with unrelenting fury and appreciation of the Jedi Master's trilling voice. What was happening was a bit of his past that I thought was dead and burred, with no way to influence me. Oh, how mistaken I was. At that moment I could understand and almost agree with Sidious plan for permanently dealing with the Jedi. Fucking Council!

"You are my newly minted minder, are you not? You, Master Ti do not want to hear my thoughts on the council right now. Trust me about that."

If I started speaking about the emperor damned bastards I won't stop cursing for hours. Instead I turned to humor but I was sure that the females would not appreciate it.

"Well, at least they did not sent you to seduce me in order to keep me under control, did they?" I smirked. Not that I would resist being seduced by Shaak Ti. Even under the unflattering cloak and robes preferred by the Jedi she had a great figure.

"What!? NO! The Council... They'd never... Arrgh!" Ahsoka spluttered.

To my surprise the Master Jedi had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Not yet anyway." she deadpanned. "Considering your history they thought that I would have better chances to get away in one piece if you went berserk as most of them expect."

"I find their lack of faith disturbing."

"The Council will do what they got to do." was her neutral response which explained nothing. Or perhaps everything.

"What about you, Ahsoka? I thought that Skywalker needed someone with a bit of common sense to keep him out of trouble."

The younger Togruta shrugged.

"Master Kenobi called him for some kind of mission. And almost at the same time my request to visit my home world and reconnect with my roots was unexpectedly accepted. I was ordered to join Master Ti and head to Shili with her after the patrol was over. "

I really hopped that the old goats on the Council did not expect me to try seducing both females. Ahsoka was a kid damn it! But with me being a Sith they would not have put it beside me. And if I did so it could easily be used as a cassus beli to deal with me. Of course such thing would have most likely destroyed Ahsoka's future but who cares!? Sacrifices must me made for the greater Good of the Order.

'JEDI!' There was so much venom in that thought that it would have been enough to drop a whole Republic army.

Shaak Ti sensed the way my thoughts were straying and cleared her throat.

"Well, I have an errant to run on Shili and after this patrol was over my forces were scheduled for a bit of R&R while my ships were to be upgraded. But now, that plan is probably dust."

I heard before sensing or seeing the approach of Senator Amidala. She was arguing with a medic who was waving a hand held scanner over her. She was followed by C-3PO who was bemoaning his fate and to my ever greater dread – Jar-Jar. The bloody nuisance did not had the good sense to get himself shot. Or the damn droids were just that bad at it.

"Senator, its good to see that more trouble failed to find you. This time." I said instead of greeting.

"You dealt with the droids and scared the Rodian's to death. What trouble?" she snorted but there was a hint of disapproval in her voice.

But one look at the dead Dark Jedi and her attitude changed.

"I saw your fight from the tower. Thank you. With them around its unlikely that I would have been able to escape."

Amidala showing common sense? A bit reassuring. Besides its been a long time since anyone had thanked me for something. Or was that how it was with Vael? Damn it! I was starting to have trouble differentiating between my memories and that of the Sith. They both felt equally real!

"You are welcome. I just did my job. Even Ferr is in one piece for what that is worth. What's the plan for him?"

Padme looked at me with resigned expression. Without me around, she might been able to spin some tale how the courageous politicians had helped deal with the separatists. And if the twins were not here, which they were only on my account, she might been able to pull some crazy stunt on her own and capture the Viceroy. However that was not the case. And I had a video evidence thanks to a recorder build in my helmet. It was great for AARs (after action reports).

The senator or former one as very well might be the case, was brought to us by a pair of clones. Before we could speak more about his fate I felt cold shiver running down my back. The Force screamed a warning and I was spinning around. My right hand had a death grip over my lightsaber's blade. I saw a clone technician place a holocomm emitter on the ground. I had to struggle with paralyzing fear as it dawned to me who would most likely be on the other side of the interstellar call. I slammed my mental shields down and used every little trick I knew to help shield my signature in the Force. The Jedi looked at me with confusion.

"Senator Amidala informed me what happened and what your people need Farr. I already dispatched a convoy to Rodia. You however..."

The traitorous senator looked at the ground. His small antennas hanged limply.

"I congratulate you for your courageous role in capturing Nute Gunrey. It will be taken into account when your fate is decided, Farr. But more than anything I want to congratulate Delkatar Veil. His actions today dealt a great blow to the Separatists."

"I simply did my job, Chancellor." I gave the man a courteous bow. It was not the first and probably far from the last time I had to be polite to people whose guts I hated or planned to dispose off.

"I hope that the Republic could benefit from your services in the future."

"I am thankful for your kind words, Chancellor, but that is unlikely. The Jedi Council and I do not see eye to eye. I believe that there are those amongst them who would do their best to insure that my talents are not used. They frown upon people using the force who were not trained by one of their own."

"That's uncommonly harsh view to have towards the Jedi, my young friend. They've been guardians of the galactic peace for a thousand years. Surely your view of them is somewhat biased?"

If I did not know better I would have believed his honeyed words. Ever across the stars I could feel a subtle pressure to listen to him. And I think that he was not even trying! That was just his aura! Truly there were few Sith Lords I knew that could compare to that. It would be interesting to see how he compared to them. Even if he was the strongest Sith Lord to rise after the fall of the Empire I served, that did not mean that he would be unstoppable juggernaut. Hell no! Not with the Rule of Two and the lack of real Sith to struggle against at every turn.

"Perhaps, your excellency. Time will tell. May I ask for a small boon?"

"If it is within my power. You did a great favor to the Republic I serve."

Riiight. And I have a lush, secure oasis on Tatooine to sell...

"I would want to join whoever escorts Gunrey to his final destination. I caught him and do not wish my efforts to go to waste."

Palpatine looked at me with a frown. I think that he expected that I'll ask for more. Well, I will and soon. But I needed better bargain position. If the foreseeable future unfolded as I suspected and I did not fuck up that may happen soon."

"I can assure you that the Jedi Council and GAR high command can manage but if you wish to provide additional security so be it. Its the least I can do."

"Thank, you Chancellor."

With that the connection was cut. I exhaled a breath in relief. I could feel him probing my mental shields which easily held. However that was not particularly reassuring. He was not dumb enough to try mind raping me while there were two Jedi behind me. But I can tell that he was interested in me. In the Emperor's name! I hoped that the old crafty bastard won't decide to groom me as his next apprentice. Those who aspired to that position tended to end badly. Cut in two, missing appendages and lava burns... It was hazardous for one's health.

I ignored Ferr who was begging Amidala for forgiveness and looked at the females who were giving me curious looks. Ahsoka was about to start bouncing again.

"Who gave the kid Caf?" I asked the Master Jedi.

Shaak Ti glanced at the full of energy teen and smirked.

"Oh, don't worry. I know how to make use of that. Padawan Tano, you've got some excessive energy to burn. You could never be in good enough shape. Start running around the courtyard without using the Force to rejuvenate yourself. "

"There must be more battle droids around here! Or something else to do! Mater Ti! Please?" Ahsoka whined.

"Start running, Padawan!" Shaak Ti snapped with a voice that would have made any self-respecting drill instructor proud.

The younger Togruta pouted and started jogging.

"Tano! I said RUN!"

Ahsoka jumped as if stung and sprinted away from the ire of the older woman.

"You seem able to manage her better than Skywalker."

The Jedi Master snorted with amusement.

**=RK=**

**Part 2**

**Munificent Class Frigate Shadow's Veil, Location Classified**

"The capture of Gunrey is a serious threat for us. That fool was warned not to step foot on Rodia until it was clear the danger level represents by Delkatar Veil. He will break under Jedi interrogation. Even faster if this mercenary is allowed to get his hands on him."

Dooku was kneeling in front of a hologram of Sidious and listening about the unexpected debacle that had befallen CIS. His anger spiked when the spineless Viceroy was mentioned.

"I am dealing with it, master. My best agent, Asajj Ventress will gain entrance to the Jedi's ship and deal with him one way or another. "

"You have a great deal of faith in your pet, my friend. Especially when she had failed in the past. But I am afraid that she may not be enough. Not with a Dark Jedi who is playing mercenary assisting the Council's puppets. Sent Artel Darc with her. He should be close enough to intercept the Jedi."

"As you command, master."

When the comm signal was cut from Palpatine, Dooku rose up with a frown on his face. 'Damn that fool, Gunrey!' he thought. With the information that slug had in his all too small brain, the Republic could wreck unholy chaos upon the CIS. Even worse was that new element in an already chaotic situation. Ever since the visions of the future he and Sidious were shrouded by ripples in the Dark side, such an unexpected complication was not welcomed. For a first time since swearing his allegiance to Sidious, the Count was facing an uncertain future. It was not something he felt comfortable with. 'And isn't that thought such an understatement!'

The armored doors leading to the bridge slid open and Ventress glided in. She was moving with the practiced ease of a trained predator.

"Master." Her voice was quiet, almost sultry.

"You could afford no mistakes, child. Not only would failure spell disaster for the Confederation but our master will be most displeased. I do not need to tell you what that entails. You must prove that you are worthy to be my apprentice, Asajj. "

"I am worthy, Master. I will prove it to you." The assassin practically purred. Her lips twisted in a cruel smile.

"Ventress. Did not underestimate the mercenary accompanying the Jedi. I sense danger when thinking about that man. Darc is expendable in the great scheme of things. Use the man's talents as you see fit. Just get the job done."

**=RK=**

**On route to Republic cruiser Tranquility, Rodia's orbit, Outer Rim**

When my civil conversation with his Sithines himself, I was in for a boring day. Not that I minded after spending almost three days cooped up in the cockpit of my Torrent before arriving on Rodia. The reason for the delay was typical one. The Jedi Council could not make their mind about how best to transport the Viceroy after they were informed that I'll be tagging along. Gunrey spent that time in a small tower near to the one from which we called reinforcements. It was meant for Amidala after her capture. I appreciated the irony of the situation. It served the bastard well.

My only problem was that I was not permuted to interrogate him myself. Shaak Ti declared that the Council had not decided how to deal with him. The infernal woman was following me everywhere except the fresher not allowing me to have a quiet chat with the prisoner! And that infuriating, small smile... that made her face so different and alive compared to her usual severe expression... She was baiting me on purpose!

What were orders from the council anyway? For her to infuriate me into a murderous rage and get herself killed?!

Ahsoka was no help. After Master Ti ran her into the ground, the Padawan was too busy sleeping, ahem, meditating to be a nice conversation partner.

Shaak Ti appeared to be a quiet, private woman who I sensed would have liked to keep to herself but was unwavering in pursuing her duty. So no fun there. She was not interested in talking and I was not about to start pointing all the flaws of the Council and Jedi dogma before I knew her better and figured out what approach would work with her. If the Jedi leadership was consistent, I most likely would have time to figure her out, with her being my new minder.

I could not even get a heart to hear conversation with the clones station at the facility! They were wary of the Jedi tagging along. And some of the bloody bastards were chuckling at my predicament. Cheeky bastards.

That leads me to the present. I was on board of a Consular class frigate which was used to ferry us to the cruiser tasked with carrying us to our destination. After the Jedi were unwilling to include me in the escort detail, Palpatine evidently threw his considerable weight around and arranged for the prisoner's transportation.

I was with Ahsoka and Master Ti in the cockpit of the relatively small craft. Behind us was Gunrey who was wearing chains. That was my idea. A bit of creative use of the Force and the manacles which were meant for Amidala were holding him secure.

When we approached the cruiser one of the clone's piloting our frigate contacted it. On a screen over the windows of the cockpit appeared an image of three men in blue armor. Senate commandos. It will be a wonder if a single one of them was not faithful to Palpatine first. Or perhaps not. An attack aimed at rescuing the neimodian could be a good cover to dispose from dissenters in the ranks...

The Jedi Master took charge of the situation.

"Cruiser Tranquility, this is General Shaak Ti. We have the prisoner secure and request permission to dock."

"You have it. We are awaiting the prisoner."

"Thank you, captain Argyis."

Meanwhile, I could hear Gunrey trying to bribe the clones guarding him. I wondered how that would go down. With me and two Jedi on the frigate it was obvious that even if they wanted the troopers won't agree. But what interested me was how and why they would decline.

"This is a most generous offer, Viceroy. Considering that because of you and your cronies my brothers fight and die all over the galaxy, I'll have to decline. But I'll make you a counter-offer. Keep your damn mouth shut and I won't have to do it for you." Growled the clone commander. That was the same one who I met yesterday after dispatching the twins.

As we were about to dock through the hanger in the belly of the Venator, Ahsoka muttered:

"Finally we'll get away from him."

To be fair, Gunray's whining was more than irritating and if it was not for my image as a level headed Sith, I would have seriously considered the benefits of ripping out his tongue as the phantom of Darth Vael suggested.

**=RK=**

Shaak Ti, Ahsoka and me plus commander Green were the ones escorting the CIS leader to the detention center of the cruiser. Near it we were met by five men in blue armors led by the blonde captain with who Master Ti spoke.

"Greetings, General. We have a nice, dark cell waiting for this traitor." said the commando officer.

"Excellent, Captain. Commander Green, lead the way."

"Move!" the clone shoved Gunrey in the back.

"How in the Force did such a worm as Gunrey deserve the attention of senate commandos?!" exclaimed Ahsoka.

I lightly tapped the back of her head.

"Ouch!" she glared at me. "Why did you do that?!"

"By himself, that walking pile of slime is not dangerous. However as a high ranking leader of the CIS he undoubtedly knows a lot of their dirty secrets, not to mention relevant strategic information. With the delay between capturing him and the Council making their minds its is virtually guaranteed that the Separatists would make an effort to free or silence him. " I pointed at the commandos walking in front of us. "That's why they are here."

"Your friend is correct, Jedi." said the captain.

**Tranquility, Leaving High orbit of Rodia**

I was with the two female Jedi in the cell where Gunrey was chained for an interrogation table. I had the dubious "privilege" to observe how the protectors of the Republic tried to extract information from the neimodian. To say it was underwhelming would be a generous understatement. The way it was going there would be no questions answered. Just me, snapping and strangling the offensive politician with his own entrails. For ten minutes Shaak Ti asked the same questions and tried to gently persuade him to speak up. Then, suddenly things became much more interesting. I could feel anger rising within Ahsoka. The young Togruta had a low tolerance for Nute's particular kind of bullshit. I could sense her tensing and briefly brushing with the Dark side before the anger became too much for the kid to handle and she lost her composure. Her anger spiked and she slapped her palms over the table in frustration.

"Liar! Liar! Stop your sniveling and tell us the truth!" Ahsoka snarled.

With one elegant motion she drew her saver and an emerald blade sprang to life from its hilt. Tano dashed forward and placed the humming beam of energy centimeters from the throat of the neimodian who was struggling with the manacles chaining him to the table.

"Tell us the truth right now, before I gut you like a fish!"

I was smirking under my helmet and watching the show. The girl had fire in her! Knowing that at some point she had ended expelled from the Order (the damn fools!) and never came back, I was determined to help her. Such potential! Obviously she was not one of those who could not see past the Dogma!

Shaak Ti moved in a bluer and grabbed Ahsoka's sword arm and pulled the blade from Gunrey's neck. The prisoner slumped to the ground hyperventilating.

"Padawan Tano! What in the name of the Force do you think you are doing?! The Jedi do not use fear as a weapon!"

"Even when it can end a battle or a war much faster thus saving lives?" I asked.

Then I turned to the girl and by the way she stiffened I knew she could feel my glare despite my helmet.

"As for you, Ahsoka, that was disappointing. You let your anger rule you instead the other way around! That's the problem with you Jedi! You have no damned idea how to handle your feelings! You do not fight your anger when you've been suppressing your emotions for as long as either of you had! You let if flow through you and channel it into something useful! "

The younger Togruta was about to say something but I cur her off.

"Do not dare lie to me young lady!" I snapped at her. "Giving us some story that you really did not mean it won't fly with me! I could feel your anger! You were deadly serious and that slug, " I pointed at Gunrey who was now terrified, " has important information in his head. Intelligence that your precious Republic needs! What would have happened if you went and cut off his head?! "

"I'm sorry." she mumbled. I could see her eyes becoming heavy with tears.

Bloody hell. I hate to see girls crying. Strange for a Sith, I know.

"Don't go mopping around and instead learn of you mistake so it does not happen again. Ahsoka, you are a bright, you woman with her whole life in front of her. Do not waste it by giving in to your anger. "

"Sniff. Thanks." Tano muttered.

"That's not what I expected from you, Delkatar."

"Not this again! Why the hell would I want to turn Ahsoka into a murderous lunatic controlled by the Dark side?!" I bemoaned. How many times must I have the same damned conversation with different Jedi?!

"Its the Sith way. You walk in the darkness. While most of your actions are atypical for one of your kind, I could sense the Dark side on you. Its so intense that I could almost taste it." Shaak Ti spoke quietly. Just loud enough for me to hear her.

"Because it is not, damn it! Unless you want to turn a bunch of Jedi in a half-mad dogs seaming for blood. Good to use as shock troops but little else. That is not something I want for Ahsoka." I huffed with exasperation. "You saw her! One of this days, the Jedi would have to admit to themselves that you do feel. You can't curt off your emotions. Instead of burring your collective heads in the sand re-learn how to deal with them."

"Re-learn?"

"You've seen my record. The Jedi of old were not blind enough to pretend that they had no emotions. "Emotion, yet peace." Does that ring a bell?"

"Hats..." Master Ti's eyes widened when hearing that line.

"Yeah. Quite different, isn't it. If you want I'll tell you more about the Jedi of old. But now we have a job to do, don't we?" I asked and looked at the prisoner.

Gunrey gulped.

"Ah. I was a bit hasty, wasn't I? Shall we negotiate?"

I snorted derisively and raised my right hand. My palm pointed at him and he could see lightning sparkling between my fingers.

"You answer all our questions truthfully and completely. And I do not practice my lightning on you. I can tell when you lie, Viceroy. Do not mistake me for a Jedi as those two fetching ladies. I ma like your master."

His eyes grew wide to a comic proportions.

"A Sith!? " Gunrey squealed like a little girl.

I sensed a tremor in the Force and moved driven by instinct. The ship shook under our feet and Mater Ti lost her balance when she tried to steady the still distraught Ahsoka. I caught her before she slammed into the table.

"Your friends are here, Viceroy. Do not count on them getting you out of this mess."

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**Republic cruiser Tranquility, Rodia star system, Outer Rim**

"We have multiple droid fighters and boarding ships incoming! Brace for impact!"

I could hear the captain's voice coming from the communicator build in the left arm-guard of commander Green. When the skipper of the ship you are on becomes frantic you know that the situation is dire. That thought was neatly punctuated when four nearly simultaneous shudders rand down the bulk of the cruiser.

Commander Green had deployed his company in such positions as to block any push towards the brig. I hoped that it will be enough.

"You two feel it too, right?" I asked my Jedi companions.

The moment Tranquility was struck by what I presumed were boarding pods, I felt a disturbances in the force. We had company of the lightsaber wielding kind. If I had not kriffed up the time-line too much by now one of them should be Ventress. However this time she had decided to bring a friend or two.

"No! Check your fire! He has lightsaber!" A desperate shout came over the comm.

"Green leader, respond!" ordered the clone commander to no avail.

"There are at least two of them, Master Ti. Who do you want?"

"Ahsoka, guard the prisoner. We'll deal with the boarders." ordered the older Togruta.

For once Tano did not argue and took position in front of the cell, which was flanked by two senate commandos.

The determination shining in her eyes and her fierce voice brought back memories best forgotten. A fresh, spicy smell... A soft touch and hot breath washing over my skin... I shook my head. The past was dead and burred. By now not even dust remained. I had to keep my head in the present.

"Go help the troops. I'll hunt down the other one." said the Jedi Master.

I smiled. I could hear it in her voice. The trill of the hunt was burning within her hear. The instincts of the predators from which her kind evolved demanding to be unleashed. I just knew that she wanted to growl with eagerness that she had a prey to hunt. Pity that her Jedi training was restraining her.

"As you wish. May the Force be with you, Master Ti."

"And with you."

We separated at the elevators and headed in different directions.

=RK=

I met the remains of Green company soon enough. Those were four clones, one of which wounded and being tended by one of his brothers. The other two had their blasters pointed at a sealed blast doors which were being slowly but surely sliced open by a lightsaber.

"Move to the next intersection and use the side corridors as cover. I'll deal with this nuisance."

"As you wish, sir! Good luck!"

The clones dragged their wounded brother with them as they ran for cover.

I prepared an Ion grenade that I "liberated" from the troops occupying Rodia. When a circle was cut into the blast doors, it was blasted away by a strong push with the Force. It was followed by a solid wall of blaster bolts which scorched the bulkheads but otherwise did not cause any damage. The next to come were Super Battle droids which tried to squeeze inside one by one. I lobed the grenade after the first had passed and jumped away. A pulse of ion energy washed over the floor, walls and ceiling. The battle droid which had passed through the breached blast door fell in a twitching heap.

Another wave of force shoved the unfortunate machine away and a blonde man who was about my height rolled through the hole. Once he was on this side he immediately jumped on his feet and activated his lightsaber. I followed suit after drawing out my own.

He raised his weapon in a high, Djem So guard. His hands were over his head and the sword was slightly tilted backwards.

My answer was to fall in a Juyo stance. I held my weapon horizontally above my head and pointed to the right.

"Another of the so called Dark Acolytes wish to commit suicide or are you lost?" I snarcked.

"Tsk." The blond man glared at me."You must have some skill to have dealt with the twins, but I am nothing like those weaklings!" he scoffed.

"Your name would be appreciated. I'll need it for the After action report. Who knows? I may get a bonus for you!" I grinned in typical mercenary fashion.

"Arrogant much?" the Dark Jedi scowled at me.

"Just sure in my abilities, whelp. Can you say the same?"

I charged in a blur of a motion before my last word were left my lips.

Our crimson weapons slammed in each other with a flash of surging power. As our lightsabers met again and again, the discharged energy which escaped the containment fields surrounding our blades cast a sinister light over the corridor.

I let all the frustration, all the doubts and the uneasy feelings I had since I was reminded of Vael's wife to flow freely through me. They were washed down by a waves of battle lust and fierce joy as I clashed with my opponent.

Our lightsabers locked together and my opponent leaned over the hilt of his saber in an attempt to push the buzzing blades into contact with me. I chuckled as my wrists twisted in just the right way to overbalance the Dark Jedi when I stepped to the side and let him "win" our contest of strength. He spat a curse as he rolled forward to gain distance and prevent me from easily stabbing him in the back. However I had no intention to do so right now. My free hand was busy throwing live frag grenades through the hole cut by my adversary in the blast doors. I knew that Super Battle droids were somewhat resistant to Ion pulses and a single Ion grenade was enough to only disable them temporarily. So I wanted to deal once and for all with the incapacitated machines so they did not interrupt me while I was busy with the Dooku's pawn. Three grenades flew through the breached door while my blade was slicing to pieces the only SB to pass through.

The blond man darted at me with his saber ready to deliver powerful overhead strike. I banished the glowing scrap of the droid at him and the Dark Jedi displayed an impressive skill in acrobatics. He sidestepped the first piece, moved his head to avoid a second and jumped in the air, twisting his body in a horizontally so he passed between two more fragments of the droid I dismembered. It was a quite colorful and beautiful move. Also quite dumb.

I blasted him with a wave of telekinesis while he was still in the air and the man slammed in the bulkhead to the left. I jumped at him as the grenades on the other side of the blast door detonated in a shower of fire and lethal fragments. I caught the edge of the blast wave which propelled me faster to my target. The blond managed to roll away in the last possible moment – just I slammed my blade in the deck.

I withdrew the energy beam. The fingers of my left hand twitched

and drops of molten plating flew at the Dark Jedi. He threw his arms in front of the molten metal and it froze in mid air. The chunks of cooling deck bounced between our feet as our blades met again.

I parried a decapitating stoke and slammed an armored fist in my enemy's face. He tried to kick me while our weapons were still locked but I moved my left leg so the attack landed on my shin. Then I threw him with the Force so his back slammed in the bulkhead to the right. I was on him in the next heartbeat and he was barely able to interpose his blade between my lightsaber and his neck. I pushed with all my might and the beams of energy came nearer to him. His own saber was pushed backwards and the upper half of its blade bit at the bulkhead leaving a melting rend. As I redoubled my effort his own saber was coming closer and closer to his face.

With a surge of a desperation fueled strength he pushed me away and rolled to the left as I brought down my blade which cut deeply in the bulkhead. I dropped to my knees as his lightsaber slashed overhead in a swipe aimed at my back. I rotated to bring my weapon to bear at the blond who was doing the same. He pushed my blade at the wall and kicked me twice in the ribs. I grunted in pain as I felt something in my chest cracking. I snarled as my left hand moved to parry another kick which slammed me into the wall.

I used the brief opportunity while the Dark Jedi was pulling back his leg after he kicked me to readjust the way I held my weapon's hilt to a backhand grip. I used the mass of my whole body as I surged away from the bulkhead and broke the saber lock trapping my blade against the armored wall. I used my momentum to rotate my body and swept my crimson lightsaber in a circle around me.

The blonde used the same technique to regain his balance and counterattack. Our ruby colored blades struck each other with enough momentum to buckle their hilts within our grasps.

I was pissed off at the way I underestimated my opponent and channeled my building anger into my attacks. A web of blazing energy formed between us as I rained attack after attack at the Dark Jedi. With each strike he was stepping back. His attention was focused on me as he desperately parried the storm of slashes aimed at cutting him to pieces.

I looked behind him and gave a sharp nod. I saw a single moment of horrified realization in the blond man's eyes before the three still hale clones shot him in the back. His body shuddered as the blaster bolts hit him and he stumbled. He was already dying and unable to parry my next slash and my blade flew through his right wrist and my return strike took off his head.

"Note to myself. Do not underestimate the kriffing Acolytes. Getting cocky will see me killed."

I deactivated my lightsaber and gave a respectful nod to the clone troopers.

"Great work men. Get your friend to the med bay and head to the detention center."

I headed towards the cell block a bit slower than I could. My mind was preoccupied with calming me down and using the Force to mend my cracked ribs. While in the heat of combat I barely felt a tingle of pain but now it flared as if I had a dagger sticking from my chest. The second kick might have done a bit more damage than I realized. I grunted as something shifted within my chest and my left side was gripped by a brief lance of agony before a wave of warmth drowned it. It was amazing! I could feel my bones fusing together and whatever internal damage there was shrinking under the gentle cares of the Force!

My brief distraction cost me when the ship lurched under my feet and I stumbled. Armored helmet met a bulkhead and my head bounced inside the cage of durasteel supposed to keep my brains intact. It was as if the captain was performing evasive maneuvers in a kriffing fighter!

"What in the nine Corellian hells is going on?!" I growled and stood up. The main power was obviously off and emergency lighting were snapping on all around the ship.

I ran towards the cells. I was halfway there when my comm cracked to life.

"This is commander Green! We need back up! The Jedi went after Ventress and we are under heavy attack by commando droids!"

"I am on my way, commander! Hold your position!" I said to the clone and pushed myself to run even faster.

**=RK=**

It took me a minute to reach the elevators leading to the detention center. I got there moments after five black humanoid droids. Four of them were holding blasters and the last had a blade forged from some kind of dark colored metal. If its creators had any sense it was at least at least covered with cortosis.

The droid wielding melee weapon sprinted towards me while its cronies opened fire. At that moment it jumped out of the way and ran over the left wall!

Thanks to the Force, which was not only enhancing my reflexes but showing me where the blaster bolts would go the instant before the droids fired I was able to easily deflect them. However the machines were not standing still. Advanced predictive programing guided them as they rained fire upon me and moved in such a way as to minimize the chance of a deflected shot hitting them.

It was not good enough. A droid crumbled to the ground after a bolt of energy shattered its neck. Another had its blaster smashed.

Then the blade wielding robot was upon me and the hail of gunfire tapered off. It jumped from the wall and flew towards me with its weapon leading the way. I caught the droid commando with fingers of invisible energy and held it as a shield. The little hut spawn tilted its head and his arms moved behind its back. I heard a familiar click and hurled it towards its brethren with all my might. As soon as it flew away I gathered as much Force as I could and molded it as a shield in front of me. The grenades the droid had activated obliterated it short of its comrades. The remaining robots were obscured by a solid wall of flames and shrapnel which hit my shield like the fist of angry Titan. My armored boots scrapped over the deck as I was pushed backwards by the shock-wave. I could feel my armor heating up and the Emperors cursed explosion was still going on!

**=RK=**

**Part 4**

**Planet Shili, Ehosiq sector, Expansion Region**

I was racing over a field of thick, red grass which stretched as far as the eyes could see. My speeder's engine whined in protest as I pushed it far beyond the speeds for which it was rated. Only my iron grip over the Force allowed the straining machine to continue moving at the breathtaking pace I was pushing it. The vehicle was moving at nearly four hundred kilometers per hour but it was far from enough. I could sense it in my bones and no matter how hot the rage I felt was getting, it did not change the facts. Barring a miracle I was going to be too late!

I could almost see how my wife was fighting for her life more than two hundred clicks away. Even from here I could sense the men and women attacking her. From time to time one of their Force signatures winked away but it was a drop in the bucket. There was at least a platoon of Republic commandos and a strike team of Jedi. To make matters worse, the kriffing sons of bantas were there for me but instead were attacking my wife and her apprentice!

Half hour. It was all it took me to get there. It felt like eternity. I experienced every single bruise, the smallest of cuts that Ashara received. Her fury when Selit Roak, the kid she had taken under her wing was cut down. The impact of blaster bolts splashing on her shields and the ones scarring her armor.

She was weakening. Laser swords and cortosis forged swords were keeping her in the center of a lethal whirlwind as she did her best to keep the blades away from her. But now and then an attack slipped through her defenses. One nicked her left shoulder, another – her right thigh.

I was only five minutes away when my heart was torn away from my chest. Ashara made one mistake and three lightsaber blades pierced her chest. I sensed the Force trembling as all the energy she used to keep up with the people murdering her dissipated.

For one last moment the connection we shared for years flared to life and I could hear her saying "Goodbye Vael. I...". I felt her soft hands touching my face and a brush of a feathery kiss over my dry lips. A ghostly outline of angelic face smiled at me sadly and disappeared in a thousand moths of bluish light.

My screams of unrelenting rage sent the panicked wildlife running for their lives for dozens of kilometers around me.

When I reached the small house which used to be my wife's family ancestral home, it was burning fiercely. I could see Republic troopers tending to their wounded and a female Jedi kneeling next to a prone form which I instantly recognized as my wife's body.

With a furious below I jumped from my speeder with my lightsaber roaring to life. With a wave of the Force I sent my ride flying at a group of surprised commandos. The energy field that I maintained to keep the speeder in one piece evaporated and the machine blew up taking the shocked troops with it.

I landed between a pair of commandos who were struggling to rise up their weapons. The one to the right few back bisected by my blade. The other one grasped his trachea as I used the Force to pulverize it. He gurgled and fell to his knees, drowning in his own blood.

The female Jedi, a white haired ecchani woman, stood up and looked at me with shock and fear. A torrent of lightning blew her away from my wife's body which she was busy desecrating.

My head turned to the right where a commando was pointing a carbine at my head. He opened fire as I was rising my sword to deflect his attack. Azure bolt of energy raced towards my head...

**=RK=**

**Republic cruiser Tranquility, Near Rodia, Outer Rim**

My eyes snapped open and starred at the barrel of a blaster. It fired from point blank range and almost blinded me when its red bolt dissipated over my active shield. Funny. I did not remember activating it.

I clamped my left hand around the weapon's barrel and twisted it away despite the metal fingers gripping it from the other side. I glared at the scorched droid which tried to end me. An echo from the fury I felt during... The dream? Vision? No. It was a memory... It coursed through my whole being coloring the worlds with crimson hues. The commando droid struggled with me for possession of the rifle but that abruptly ended when my attention got back to the machine. It shuddered as its torso was squashed by fingers made by the Force itself.

I threw the pile of scrap behind me and stood up on unsteady legs. The explosion almost did me in. Those were not frag grenades the droid used to blew itself. Oh, no. Thermal detonators. If it was not for me subconscious activating my energy shield as well as throwing that wall of force between me and the explosion I would have cooked in my armor. At best.

As it was I was only knocked out for couple of minutes if the clock inside my still active HUD was correct. The silver lining was that the detonation had dealt with the remaining droids with the notable exception of that one which tried to shoot me in the head. I could not feel others of their kind around.

I wasted another minute to retrieve my lightsaber which was in the back of the corridor under some debris. At least it was intact.

**=RK=**

When I got to the detention center I found pandemonium. More than a dozen dead clones and all but one of the Senate commandos were littering the floors. They had taken twice their number of commando droids but that was small comfort. I headed to the only living being in this facility – commander Green who was slumped on the deck in front of Gunrey's open cell. I retrieved a med pack from the small of my back and used it to hastily patch up the man. Then I opened my senses and ran towards the main hangar.

I could feel Ahsoka and Shaak Ti fighting with a Dark side user. Ventress. But I ignored their struggle. The neimoidean was nearly the frigate with which we came aboard! I could not let the bastard escape yet he was too far away to reach before he boarded the smaller ship!

My thoughts raced frantically until a crazy idea occurred to me. I sealed my armor and headed towards my new destination.

**=RK=**

Nute Gunrey was dragged through the cruiser by that rude captain who was in the employ of Dooku. He did not like the human but at least the traitor was getting him away!

The Viceroy was thankful to all Deities that might exist that the Sith that captured him and was about to interrogate him was not shown himself. It was very good thing that Ventress was distracting the Jedi. That little Togruta was insane!

They were few meters away from the frigate's docking ramp. If it was not for the need for a brief detour to open the hangar doors they would have been on board by now.

The pair gawked when an escape pod screamed through the opening in the belly of the Venator and skidded to a screeching halt nearby. Its airlock was torn away and a figure in black jumped out. Captain Argyis grabbed the neimoidian by the neck and used him as a live shield against the unexpected visitor.

**=RK=**

'I couldn't believe that worked!' I thought when I exited it and faced the traitor and the prisoner.

Using the pod to sling around the cruiser and to enter the hangar when the escape attempt was nearly successful had actually worked! It was good enough that after that memory of Darth Vael I had enough control over the Force to steer the small pod on the needed course.

"Viceroy. It is not polite to snub our hospitality in such a way. We were just getting to the interesting part."

"You want him alive. So we are going to board this ship and leave peacefully." The commando tried to appear tough.

I just smirked.

"That ship already left. There are three Separatist frigates on the way and the reinforcements from the planet won't reach us before them. With this cruiser crippled the only reason they are not blowing us away is Ventress."

"Then surrender and I may yet show you mercy!" sneered Gunrey.

"You are unlucky little bugger. You know my secret, Viceroy and I do not want your master to know that I am Sith at least for now. "

Before either of them could react I threw my lightsaber at them. I gently willed its activation button to press down and its blade activated mid flight. It speared them both.

The feeling of their shock and despair as they comprehended that this was the end of their path was like a sweet wine for my senses. But I had no time to enjoy the destruction of two minor enemies.

"Captain, do you copy?" I spoke in the comm unit build in my helmet.

"Who is this?"

"Delkatar Veil. I'm with the Jedi. I have an idea of how to even the odds a bit but I need everyone who knows how to pilot a fighter here yesterday."

"I'll give the order. We need all the help we can get. The main reactor is scrammed. We are on auxiliary power and won't last long against these odds. The only reinforcements that will reach us on time are a squadron of fighters escorting a wing of bombers. Then an Acclamator few minutes later. The rest of the task force won't make it here before its too late."

"So what's new?! Just get me these pilots. And turn the ship so the lower hanger is hidden from the Sep's view."

**=RK=**

**Munificent class frigate Revenge, Near Rodia, Outer Rim**

General Grievous glared at the crippled Venator on which his target waited. Gunrey, that worthless worm. Hopefully he'll get himself killed this time. The Viceroy was not what interested him. That Sith spawn that cut off his limbs was said to be on board that ship! But he could not just blast it into little pieces! Not with Dooku's precious apprentice there. If he did so the Sith would have what was left of his guts for dinner. Another failure so soon after the debacle with the Malevolence wouldn't be tolerated. The General seethed quietly.

His Task force was racing towards its prey. All fighters were already launched as a screen covering the two scores of boarding craft. With any luck he'd have the man who humiliated him so easily!

"Uh, sir. A frigate class ship just appeared behind the cruiser. Now its launching fighters."

"Blast them all! Fire!"

Grievous watched as his droid fighters and the turbolasers which would bare fired on the approaching red frigate. To his surprise, the Torrent fighters were using the shadow of the small ship as a cover from the heavy barrage.

The frigate was speeding up, obviously hopping to somehow survive the onslaught long enough to escape into hyperspace after covering the small craft. He knew that it was very likely that Gunrey was on board that ship so he ordered the Munificent to physically block its flight.

If he could he would have grinned. The frigate's shields were straining and the craft was unlikely to survive passing through his formation. And with the speed it had gained it was too late to try breaking off. That left only the Republic fighters as a threat but they'd be dealt with by his own after the boarding ships were all over the Venator.

**=RK=**

I grinned. The frigate I was controlling was holding a bit better than expected. The shields were tatters but I had dumped all power either in them or the overloading engines. In front of me the closest Munificent, which was the on on the right flank of the enemy Task force was becoming huge. The small fleet's commander had maneuvered its ships to prevent the frigate from jumping into hyperspace. Physical objects on the way tended to do that.

The frigate shook as a stray turbo-laser bolt slipped through a gap in its failing shields but it was too late to stop it. I watched with a smile as the armored nose of the CIS ship raced towards me. Even if the collision did not take out the Munificent, it would shatter its shields and permit the Torrents to salvo their concussion missiles in its fragile bridge.

All I could see was the bulk of the enemy frigate rushing towards me then everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it. ****

**Phase 05: Through Passion I gain Strength**

**=RK=**

**Part 1**

**Republic cruiser Tranquility, Rodia, Outer Rim**

I fell on my hands and knees panting. My sight was covered by black spots which were slowly dissipating and the darkness that enveloped me when the Consular frigate slammed in the Munificent bled away. I could see a distorted image of the deck plating which was few centimeters from my forehead. I groaned. Even as Darth Vael it was not often when I've pulled off such stunts. Controlling a ship through the Force and guiding it to kamikaze an enemy frigate was a draining experience. Too exhausting.

Despite the weeks I've been in this universe and the memories I've got from my Sith phantom, my mind and body were still not up to the task of emulating everything Vael was able to do. However it was not like I had much of a choice. I couldn't afford few relatively quiet months dedicated to training. I had too much to do.

I willed my trembling body to move and stood up with a gasp. All my muscles ached as if I had tried to physically move the kriffing frigate!

I was stumbling as I made my way to the only remaining fighter on the deck. The way the Tranquility was shuddering as it was bombarded or boarding ships slammed into its hull did not make my life any easier.

**=R****K=**

The Tempest's power-plant roared to life while I was busy strapping myself in its seat. My mind was using the Force to manipulate its controls while I made myself ready for more combat. I checked the seals of my armor and its oxygen supply before plugging in the line to the fighter's air-tank. The familiar sound of the star-fighter's engines coming to life was reassuring.

The machine in which cockpit I stood rose up and glided over the deck as I guided it to the hangar exit. I forced the engines to full military trust and the Tempest darted into the void. I emerged into a storm of turbo-laser fire as the two operational CIS frigates pounded the failing shields of the Tranquility.

My fighter banked over the superstructure of the Venator and I got my first good look of the battle. If you could call it that. There were only seven Republic star-fighters trying to hold full wings of vultures. The only good news was that the first group of reinforcements were couple of minutes away. A full wing of twelve bombers with their escorts.

I plunged straight into the chaos. My Tempest swung in a reckless maneuver as I pushed it to the limits of its maneuverability. I flew left pulling a turn that would have squashed me if it was not for the inertial dampeners and flew behind a pair of vultures which were strafing the armored bulk of the cruiser. The droid fighters flew closer to the hull of the Republic capital ship in an effort to escape destruction.

The laser cannons of my Torrent came to life and discharged lines of green death. Pulses of coherent light racked over the engines of the right vulture and it went up in a short conflagnation of vaporizing metal and burning fuel. Its buddy headed for the command towers of the cruiser in attempt to either ram the bridge or evade my fire by flying around the pylons supporting the command deck. The vulture did not get far because its right wing pod was shaved off by a long stream of fire. I released the trigger and watched in satisfaction as the enemy exploded.

**=RK=**

Ranger Three, the ranking surviving clone pilot was cursing quietly. He did not know whose idea was to sent Tranquility for this mission. Not with understrength and green crew. The first boarding attempt was bad enough with two force users cutting a swath through Green company who had come aboard as additional security. He and his mates had cheered when one of those kriffing hut spawn were shot and cut to pieces by that mysterious Jedi and few of his clone brethren. That however had been a short lived joy. Soon three Munificents and a whole bunch of fighters and boarding ships rained all over the cruiser that was home for Ranger squadron.

On the bright side, thanks to the crazy idea of Veil, the Jedi, one of the Sep frigates was mission killed and it looked like that the Tranquility might last until the back up arrived. However that would have been academic for him and his men. Or so he thought. Another Torrent had flew from the bow hangar and was tearing apart the clankers.

A minute ago Ranger Two thought that he was a goner. He had four of the vultures on his tail and despite his best efforts the droids were coming closer and closer to rendering him in squishy space debris. He could not do much. Not when the remains of his squadron were fighting for their own lives.

However it was not his time to die. Two of the pursuing vultures were blown out of his space by a pair of concussion missiles. Then a third was shredded by a short burst of devilishly accurate laser fire. The last machine tried to nail Ranger Two before its was destroyed but the droid fighter was shattered before being able to kill the clone pilot.

"This is Delkatar Veil. We need to keep distracting them for few more minutes and then the bombers will be all over them. Don't get yourselves killed boys! "

With those words the Jedi had darted away in pursuit of another clanker.

**=R****K=**

**Engineering, Republic Cruiser Tranquility; Near Rodia, Outer Rim**

The reactor chambers of the Vindicator were on fire. The lightning was off and Jedi Master Ti could see only thanks to the orange illumination hurled by the dancing flames. She had a gas mask on her face which helped her deal with the toxic fumes filling the engineering room without her having to expend Force energy to deal with whatever poison was in the air. She was holding a defensive position over the prone form of Padawan Tano who had the misfortune to pass too close to a mine placed by Ventress. The warning through the Force came too late for the young woman to escape unscratched. Ahsoka was stunned by the detonation and then hurled at nearby wall by a powerful telekinetic push. To make it even worse, the assassin had cut the huge coolant pipes passing under the ceiling and hurled them at the younger Togruta. Tano was stunned and pinned down with a broken leg.

Ventress was stalking towards the Jedi Master with a mocking smile on her black lips.

"You won't be able to save her, Jedi. She'll die as she should."

Shaak Ti huffed. What's with Sith and monologues, anyway?!

"I recognize your style, assassin. Its Dooku's. But you use it in an unrefined and crude way. I'll demonstrate."

The Jedi Master surged forward without a warning. It was a little known fact but Shaak Ti was possible the best blade-mistress the Jedi Order had. She, not unlike Dooku, was a master of Makashi.

Her attack surprised Ventress. Asajj was put on the defensive under its ferocity. Shaak Ti used a short, economic motion to deflect the left handed lightsaber of her opponent and then she parried the right one before kicking Ventress in the stomach with a Force empowered strike. The assassin was thrown back and struck the armor covered the crippled reactor with a dull "thud". The Jedi master did not let the Sith recover and was upon her enemy. She pulled Ventress with the Force and sidestepped the flying force user. Shaak Ti's blazing blade flashed in azure ark and slashed through the saber hilt of Asajj's left hand weapon. It coughed few sparks and died.

Before the assassin could land she was pulled from the back. This time she could twist mid-flight and parried a deadly strike with a desperate sweep of her remaining weapon. But that did not prevent her from hitting the reactor housing for a second time. Hard. She stumbled to her feet with a groan and used a desperation fueled surge of Force to jump towards the ceiling. No matter how she loathed the thought, Ventress knew that she should retreat. The short but intense combat against the two Jedi had taken its toll upon her. She was unscratched if you discount her bruised ribs but she had to use too much of the Force in order to keep up with the two Togruta females. Her muscles were screaming with exhaustion. With a vile curse, Asajj bounced from the ceiling and darted towards and open air-vent.

She threw her remaining mines back in the engine room as a parting gift for the kriffing Jedi and made good her escape.

Shaak Ti used a sheet of torn out plating to cover herself and Ahsoka from the dual explosions which rocked the compartment. Sensing that Ventress was no longer and immediate treat she ran towards the padawan and raised the pipe pinning down the girl with a wave of her hand. The Force produced telekinesis was quite handy tool for any Jedi.

**=RK**

A Torrent was torn apart after it was bracketed by six vultures and the flack cannons of the pair of operational CIS frigates. Another destroyed a droid fighter before being unfortunate enough to pass in front of a turbo-laser bolt and was erased from existence. I sent a pair of missiles at two enemy machines converging on my position and then flew straight at another duo. I used the superior agility of my fighter and the limited premonition granted me by the Force to spin my Torrent in a mad ballet that avoided all fire sent my way. My cannons smashed the incoming vultures in piles of floating scrap and I banked right in the last moment to avoid the pieces of enemy ships which were still holding the same vector.

I snarled when two full squadrons of enemy fighters decided to pay me attention. The engines of my machine vibrated and whined in protest as I pushed them beyond their design parameters. I headed straight at the crippled CIS frigate and led my pursuers in a deadly game as I flew through its superstructures as the vultures unleashed everything they got at me. Light blossomed all around me as laser bolts were hurled near my cockpit. Too near for comfort. And many more were blasting at the armor belt of the stricken Munificent.

I could feel how one and then another of my pursuers were not maneuverable enough (despite their machine reflexes) to avoid protrusions and weapon emplacements sticking out of he frigate's hull.

Then the clock shown on my HUD blinked green and I smiled and pulled the control stick towards me. My Torrent climbed "up" and the vultures followed... Straight in the sights of the escorts and bombers coming to our aid. My pursuers died smashed by missiles and a storm of laser bolts.

The command Munificent was closing to a point blank range of the Tranquility while the other frigate was maneuvering to present its broadside to the coming bomber strike.

I formed with the escort fighters and we moved on to screen the Y-Wings. All remaining vultures were converging against us. We flew down their throats with flack and fighters throwing hell at us. Second later the bombers followed us in the hurricane of steel and death.

**=RK=**

**Part 2**

**Cruiser Tranquility, Near Rodia, Outer Rim**

Shaak Ti used two pieces of metal torn out by the assassin's mines to brace the broken leg of the younger woman. She was helping Ahsoka to reach the med bay when their way was blocked by a group of Super Battle droids. The Jedi activated their lightsabers and Master Ti jumped at the attacking machines. Behind her, the wounded padawan could not do much besides holding her ground and deflecting the multiple shots heading her way.

The Jedi Master soared over the blaster bolts, turned in the air in such a way that she was able to use the ceiling as a spring board to launch herself at the droids and jumped at the center of their formation. She sent wave of unseen force in front of her, which hit the unfortunate machines like a heavy freighter. The droid which was in the center of her attack crumbled like a tin can on which a giant had stepped on. The four robots closest to it were slammed in the ground with such a force that their legs snapped by the impact and multiple internal systems were damaged by the concussion. Then she was upon the surprised droids and her blade was a blur of color that left glowing pieces behind.

Ahsoka was doing her best to stay un-shot while the older Togruta woman was slicing and dicing the SB droids into piles of glowing scarp. She wondered how long, if ever, would take her to reach a similar level. The Jedi Master was amazing! Skywalker's apprentice dealt with three droids by sending back their blaster bolts while Master Ti had demolished the rest of the enemy force.

**=RK=**

One of these days I should stop getting myself in such sticky situations. I was on point, leading twenty eight fighters and twelve bombers against about a hundred vultures which had arrayed themselves in a defensive screen between us and the closest Separatist's frigate.

Missiles raced in front of our charging Torrent's and quarter of the enemies were smitten down by concussion explosions. Then they were upon us and there was no more time for thinking. Only the endless hours of training and steel discipline held the clones together as we mixed with the droid fighters. A vulture was splintered by my cannons. A Torrent disintegrated under the relentless fire of no less than eight clankers. The bombers blasted away a whole wing of droid fighters which tried to met them head on. Non of the Y-Wings suffered something more than a mildly depleted shields in that exchange.

While I was chasing a vulture, I saw three clone fighters mixing with nine of their CIS counterparts. They wiped each outer in an orgy of laser blasts and concussion missiles. My cannons carved up the enemy I was pursuing and I went after a droid fighter that was giving hell to one of the few surviving star-fighters of the Tranquility's compliment. I nailed the machine with a lucky strike that immolated its fuel reserves but it was a moment too late. Three crimson laser bolts slammed in the engine of the clone Torrent and the Republic fighter fell apart as its power-plant exploded.

I watched helplessly as a bomber was torn to pieces by four vultures before it was their turn to die as missiles consigned them to the endless void. I blasted a target of opportunity and flew behind the attacking bombers in order to provide them with some small amount of cover.

The immediate space was filled with dying fighters and blast of flack cannons. None of that phased the bomber pilots and they released their payloads at point blank range of the Munificent. The light purple, almost pink proton torpedoes blazed for few moments before slamming in the armored underside of the frigate. The star ship visibly shook as a long row of explosions blossomed all over its flank.

I had the impression that the Frigate stood frozen in place for a long moment before something inside it gave away and a massive internal explosion broke its back. Its forward section was sent spinning downwards relative to its previous course, while its aft continued moving on its old vector thanks to the engines which were active for the next five or six seconds. Then they flicked off and on few times before detonating and shattering the aft part of the Munificent.

I could hear the clones cheering on the comm. I chuckled at their enthusiasm.

"Great work men! Only one more to go. Bombers form up for another attack run. I want half the fighters with me on as escorts. The rest of you clean up this space from clankers!"

"Yes, sir!" came the thunderous response.

Those fellas were much more lively than the average clones I've met so far. I kind of liked their attitude.

For a short while it looked like that we had the upper hand. Vulture droids were being destroyed left and right and the bomber run at the last enemy frigate was well on its way. There were not enough droid fighters left to blunt the attack, much less stop it. Then as you might guess everything went wrong.

Two more Munificents jumped out of hyperspace and started disgorging waves of vultures.

"All escorting fighters, form on me. We are going to intercept our new friends. Bomber wing take out that ship!" I ordered and banked left towards the forming waves of enemy fighters.

Behind us the Y-Starfighters continued forward and ran a gauntlet of flack fire and the vultures from the initial Task Force who were enterprising enough to jump at them despite the remaining Republic fighters with which they were dog-fighting. Four of the bombers were smashed by enemy fire but the remaining strike craft blew away the aft section of the frigate leaving it dead in space. The crippled ship drifted out of control.

At the same time I was leading fourteen Torrents against the first wave of fresh droid fighters. There were more than two hundred of the buggers. The shadow of Vael that was lurking in my subconsciousness was whispering that the smart thing would be to cut my losses and jump to hyperspace. That however meant leaving Ahsoka and Shaak Ti to certain death. After the losses they suffered it was a sure thing that the CIS forces would blast apart the Venator and get away before more Republic ships came to the party.

The cannons of the fresh frigates rotated, paused for a second and unloaded everything they got at the crippled Tranquility. The shields of the Republic cruiser somehow held up to that moment but after the first barrage they were no more. Turbo-laser fire struck the helpless Venator and small suns were born over its upper hull as the energy bolts discharged their fury on the armor belt. Turrets were blown clear away. Spikes of light and fire shattered armor plates. Few heavy shots impacted at boarding ships still embedded in the hull and their immolation tore out huge chunks from the metal skin of the cruiser. Its command towers received sic direct hits and disappeared in the hearts of crimson tinted explosions.

For me that was a side note. I was too busy fighting for my life to pay proper attention to Tranquility's final hour. The missiles we shot at the approaching armada found their marks but the thirty vultures they blew away were a drop in the ocean compared to the number of enemies hurling themselves at us. My Torrent shook by near misses. Its engines screamed in protest as I overloaded them in an attempt to get every bit of speed they could grant me. My finger was firmly pressed on the cannon's trigger and I did not let go. A vulture was turned into a flaming wreck, then another. Clone fighters ceased to exist under the guns of dozens vultures.

I shot two more missiles without waiting for a positive lock. One slammed into a droid fighter flying straight at me. The other missed but forced a vulture to get out of its way.

There were only four more killing machines between me and the end of the swarm. The first was immolated by laser light like a moth. The next died speared by my last missile. My Torrent weaved around the blasts of the third when we both scored hits. The vulture was sliced into three flaming parts by my cannons but not before blasting my right wing into oblivion. My fighter spun madly while I fought with its heavy controls. I snarled when red laser bolts flew my way. The first wave of droids fighters were dispersing and sweeping around in broad turns. Then it disappeared in a fireball when a missile struck it next to its robot brain.

I could see on my scanners that only two other Republic fighters had survived our insane charge. Granted, we took out more than a quarter of the enemies and broke their attack run on our bombers but that was all to heavy price to pay. The remaining five Torrents and the Y-Wings were forming up and flying at the dissipating vulture formation but that would be all to late for us. The second wave of droid fighters was almost upon us.

**=RK=**

Shaak Ti managed to get Ahsoka to the med bay, where one of the clones was now busy with patching the padawan's leg. There she found the remnants of Green company which was smashed by a Dark Jedi and waves of battle droids and commandos. Only seven men were combat effective and just three of them were unwounded. She grimaced. The mission had gone to hell and if what she sensed through the Force was correct, their situation was going to become even worse.

A minute and eleven SB droids later she was proven right. The captain ordered them to abandon ship before the comm-link was cut and the cruiser started shaking under heavy bombardment.

Shaak Ti and Ahsoka managed to levitated ten of the wounded to the nearest escape pods while thirteen more were brought by the remaining troopers and the medics. That's when a the corridor through which they came was smashed by enemy fire and they were cut of from the med bay by sealing armored doors. Master Ti stumbled when she felt the wounded still in the med bay winking out as the ship was shaken by another hit.

"To the escape pods! Now!" she shouted and hurried with moving in the wounded they managed to rescue.

When they launched from Tranquility, the Jedi Master was appalled by the damage that the cruiser suffered. Seconds after they left a creeping barrage of turbo-laser fire smashed the part of the ship they were moments ago.

She looked out through the small window and saw the remains of crippled or destroyed CIS ships and hundreds of enemy fighters chasing after the few Republic fighters and bombers that were still active.

Ahsoka, who was piloting the pod had to maneuver it around floating and smoldering debris from space ships and vultures shooting at anything moving that did not have CIS IFF.

**=RK=**

I regained some semblance of control over my damaged fighter. I and the pair of clone piloted fighters had precious few seconds until the two armadas of vultures would be upon us. I desperately looked for a way out of this deathtrap. My sight fell on the two frigates behind the second wave of enemy fighters. It was insane. With no real chance to reach them. The only other alternative I had left was to do a blind hyperspace jump.

A glance at the panel showing me the status of the hyperdirve told me

that there was no way out. My FTL engine was down. Whether it was busted even before I flew out of the Tranquility or the hit that blew of my wing was to blame was irrelevant.

"Boys, follow me in. We are heading straight for the hangar of the nearest Munificent. Our current position is untenable."

"Affirmative, sir. Who wants to live forever?" joked one of the clones.

"I do. Preferably." chuckled the other.

We flew against the swarm of vultures between us and the enemy frigates. Behind us dozens more droid fighters were were rushing to dispose of us. The Force literally screamed a deafening warning that almost stunned me.

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**Short time ago, Rodia, Outer Rim**

A nineteen years old, wet behind the ears ensign was surveying the bridge of the Acclamator Dauntless. To be fair, he should not even be there – the young man had graduated from the Naval Academy on his home world of Axxila only five short weeks ago. He found himself assigned to the GAR when the Senator of his world decided to show his support for the war by arranging most of the graduating class to "volunteer" for duty with the fleet. The green officer was called Firmus Piett. He was a short, brown haired man with piercing black eyes.

The ensign had the pleasure to be one of only three officers assigned to the Dauntless who were not clones. Those were the Captain, one Gram Tager, an experienced Corellian spacer with decades of service in that systems defense fleet and one of the lieutenants – Lars Robat. The rest of the crew, without exception were wearing the same brown faces. That of a mandalorian bounty hunter if the rumors were true. At least the clones usually knew their jobs though most of them, at least on his ship, lacked creativity and tended to do things by the book.

Piett was left to tend the shop, while the rest of the command crew were on a briefing in the capital, which was mostly used to as an opportunity to chill off after the boring patrol they were conducting. Even now, when reinforcing Rodia and hunting down the few stray clankers left, and providing humanitarian aid to the starving population it was not a major change of pace for the starship officers. Most if not all ground operations were conducted by the clone commanders and their subordinates.

As the new man so to speak, Firmus got to draw the short stick and remained as the ranking officer on board. However he was not particularly disappointed by that. Rodia was a hot, wet planet which was covered by swamps. Not his favorite climate. So he was content to remain on the bridge of the Acclamator where he was enjoying the blessings of the environmental controls which kept the inside of the ship pleasantly cool.

The Ensign was checking one of the endless reports which go hand in hand with running a major spaceship, this one dealing with the supply state of the cruiser. The Dauntless was an experimental Acclamator, a hybrid between carrier and assault ship which was able to deploy both ground forces and V-19 Torrent starfighters. Which while useful depending on the situation was hell on the logistics front.

Firmus was finishing the report showing the supply state of the fighter wings stationed on his ship when a message came in. The Venator that was transporting Nute Gunrey, one of the leaders of the Separatists to Coruscant was under attack. For some reason the cruiser had not jumped to hyperspace shortly after getting the prisoner aboard and now its captain and crew were paying the price.

For few seconds the young man was gripped by indecision. At least a third of the ground troops were still on board as well as a lot of equipment and two squadrons of starfighters. The enemy attack was occurring over the side of the planet where the Dauntless and few other assault ships were landed. So he was on board one of the few Republic cruisers that could respond to the distress call in short amount of time. The only force that could do so faster was the cap flying in low orbit of the planet but that was only two squadrons of Torrents and a single wing of bombers. It might be enough to help the Tranquility deal with the three reported enemy frigates. A Venator with such support was a Match for so few Munificents. But the cruiser was reported to be boarded so it was all academic.

"Raise the rams! Prepare for emergency launch! I want all fighters ready for combat yesterday!" Piett started snapping orders.

One of these days it may be his ship in distress and he hoped that whoever Republic captain was around would choose to assist.

**=RK=**

The Dauntless was breaking orbit carried by its powerful engines. The Navcoumputer was already busy with calculating vectors for a combat micro-jump. To Piett's unpleasant surprise it appeared that he and his ship were the fastest to respond if you do not count the CAP which was already on the way. The next ship, another Acclamator, that would be able to launch wont arrive for fifteen more minutes. It was a bloody eternity considering that the Tranquility was crippled and her captain was shouting frantically for support. Apparently one of the boarding parties was able to damage the reactor which had scrammed. With boarders running rampart and the main power out of the equation, the Venator did not have a chance.

Piett was watching on the holographic displays framing the bridge a representation of the vicious battle. The fighter compliment of the besieged cruiser had managed to knock out one of the enemy frigates and now, assisted by the cap and the bombers were attacking a second. For few short seconds it looked like that the Dauntless would arrive in time to assist with moping up the enemy fighters. The second Munificent was shattered by a massed torpedo strike when two more CIS frigates jumped into the fray. They immediately launched their vulture compliments and suddenly the tide of the battle had changed.

"They did not stand a chance." muttered the clone manning the sensors control station.

"Navigation, I want a hyperspace jump plotted for right there." Piett pointed to a specific place on the holographic display. "Weapons, I want you to open fire at this formation of droid fighters the moment we complete transition. "

**=RK**

**Battlefield near Rodia, Outer Rim**

I pulled up the control stick of my fighter with all my might and in a fit of desperation used the Force to help steer my sluggish Torrent. It pointed its nose upward and headed onto new a vector under the thrust of its over-stressing engines. It was not a moment too soon. A white and red colored mountain of armor and weapons appeared in front of me. I felt the belly of my fighter scrapping on its hull and I was nearly thrown out of my seat to bounce around the cockpit despite the shock webbing keeping me in place. The lost wing turned out to be an unexpected boon when I nearly struck a turret mount as it flashed by me on the right. If the wing was still intact that collision would have been the end of me.

I pulled out of my climb and smiled in relief. As I passed near the single bridge pylon of the Acclamator that had just saved my life (and nearly smeared me all over its hull) I glanced a relieved looking young officer on the bridge. Surprisingly he was not a clone.

But I had no time to ponder his identity. The second wave of CIS fighters were too close to pull out. They ran headlong into the onslaught of the close in weapons of the assault ship which was modified to carry twice the normal quantity of flack cannons. As the formation of vultures approached they were swallowed by the firepower arrayed against them. A wall of explosions, which was spiting flaming broken hulks was flying towards the cruiser. A third of the vultures were smashed to rubble when they found themselves without any room to maneuver. Close to another third were unable to evade the armored bulk of the Acclamator and slammed into it. They wrecked some of the gun emplacement but beyond that all they did was to dent the armor. The droid fighter simply had not attained enough velocity to seriously damage the cruiser. I along with my two companions who managed to evade running headlong into the Acclamator pounced gleefully on the disorganized remains of the second vulture wave.

My grin became wider when I saw the assault ship lowering its forward facing ramp and launching fighter squadrons while exchanging broadside fire with the remaining two frigates.

I turned left and shot up a vulture unlucky enough to fly right in front of my fighter.

That's when Mr. Murphy decided to rear his ugly head and end my dog-fighting days in that particular Torrent. My fighter's frame had sustained too much abuse in the short battle and it started falling apart around me. First, the left engine gave up, followed by the cockpit lightning up like a Christmas tree with warning lights. The close encounter with the Acclamator had done much more damage to the underside of my ride that I first thought. I concentrated on the Force and used its energies to stabilize my fighter for few more seconds as I flew along the starboard of the assault ship and headed for its open landing ramp. Around me the Acclamator's shields blazed blue as they struggled to disperse the titanic energies bombarding them. My heart threatened to jump out of my chest – it was beating that fast while I was struggling to pilot the barely responsive Torrent and to maintain its remaining structural integrity by using my will alone.

I was keenly aware of how close my fighter was to shattering under its own momentum. If it had suffered the same damage in atmosphere, I'd be a goner by now. The Torrent was shaking as if I was flying through a hurricane. There were a lot of vital pieces that were still in place and working only thanks to the Force energies keeping them together.

I banked under the nose of the cruiser and my wounded craft managed somehow to remain in one piece (more or less) as I guided it towards the closing ramp. The two still working engines whined piteously for one last time and went quiet forever while I was struggling not to smash into the fast approaching deck.

The canopy covering the cockpit blew away after I struck the plastic covered ejection button. The micro repulsor placed under my seat activated and I was catapulted away from the fighter. By sheer dumb luck the Torrent managed to survive long enough to carry me through the air retaining force field. It hit the hangar deck and rolled around spilling pieces of its fuselage in all direction. The few clones who were near the crash jumped away in search of cover.

My seat tumbled through the air and I was doing my best to gently bring it down (and myself, of course). In the end I telekinetically unlocked the straps keeping me in place and jumped to the floor. It proved far easier than halting the momentum of the spinning chair and floating it down.

Once I was securely on my feet I watched with amusement how my seat bounced off the armored nose of an artillery walker. Then I raised my hands in a non-threatening manner when about a platoon of clones pointed their blasters at me. They did not appreciate my entrance and messing up their orderly ship.

"I am Delkatar Veil. I'm with the Jedi who were escorting Nute Gunrey to Coruscant. I want to thank your captain for his timely intervention."

"The captain is not on board. Ensign Piett has command." said a clone lieutenant.

Interesting. Was that Firmus Piett, the fella who would have become a captain and later Admiral under Vader's command, in that future that would no longer happen?

"Lieutenant, please patch me to your commander."

**=RK**

"This is Ensign Piett, acting commander of the Dauntless. Who am I speaking with?" asked the young officer without moving his eyes from the tactical display. "Target their starboard hangar with the next couple of salvos. I do not want that frigate launching any more small craft."

"This is Delkatar Veil. I am with the Jedi escorting Gunrey. "

"And? I hope that this is not a social call. I am a bit busy right now." Firmus nearly snapped at the stranger.

This was his first real space battle, one in which he was in charge of the whole ship, no less. It was no surprise that he was on edge.

"The Viceroy is dead. I want to borrow a few of you LAAT's and visit one of the remaining frigates. "

The first thought of the ensign was that this Veil character was insane. Or Jedi. Perhaps both. Then he considered the idea. If the battle continued as it was, soon the Republic would have space superiority and leave only the Munificents as threats. However the bomber wing was decimated and the Dauntless had a third of its heavy guns replaced with additional flack cannons. It was great for dealing with that damn vulture swarm but it also meant that he did not have the firepower to batter the shields of the second Munificent before the frigate escaping if it chose to do so. The other one, with which his ship was trading broadsides was another matter. At this short range the CIS craft did not stay a chance. It was a good thing that the Acclamator class had a novel shield design consisting of multiple redundant generators. That Dauntless a huge advantage versus its enemy in the point blank slugging match they were engaged in.

"Get few gunships out to gather the Tranquility's escape pods before the clankers blow them up out of spite." Piett ordered and then turned his attention no the unexpected guest on his ship. "What are you planing to do with my men, Veil?"

The ensign raised an eyebrow when he head the idea of the man. It was audacious and explained why he wanted to risk his life for taking a single enemy frigate when the battle was all but won. It was only a matter of time before the Separatist space forces were reduced. Unless heavy enemy reinforcements came in the next six or seven minutes before additional ships from Rodia arrived.

**=RK=**

**Part 4**

**Republic Assault Ship Dauntless, near Rodia, Outer Rim**

To my pleasant surprise Piett agreed to loan me couple of platoons and transports for my idea to go after Grievous who I felt was able to somehow reach the second Munificent. I was able to perceive his location in the last seconds before crashing on this ship but my mind was too busy at the time to consciously comprehend what I felt. But now, when I was not under the great strain needed to suspend the failing apart of my fighter I could feel the cyborg. His was a ghostly presence, not so different by the hundreds of droids manning the enemy frigates. Yet I could feel his general location. If my guess was right, the General had been on the Munificent that lost its aft section while I and most of CAP that came to our help were busy blunting the first fighter wave of the enemy reinforcements. Then, like the kriffing bugger he was, Grievous managed to get away from the crippled ship and fly to the one of the newly arrived frigates.

I wanted his metal hide nailed to the nearest conveniently placed flat surface so I came up with a plan to assault his new ship. Piett had agreed but refused to sent the LAAT's and the clones under his command until the enemy fighter strength was further reduced. As a result I was waiting with the two platoons which the ensign decided to loan me for the head clanker hunt.

I was with lieutenants CT-316 "Cat" of 36th Platoon and SNP-159 "Snape" of the 71st along with their senor NCOs. We were looking at a holographic image of Munificent projected by an emitter placed on a stake of crates. My plan was to disable the reactor of the frigate and thus prevent the ship from running into hyperspace or enacting self destruct. The fact that it would also cripple its shields and weapons was the icing of the cake. It also would mean that Piett would send additional forces to help secure the frigate. The Ensign was reluctant to deploy more of the forces he was responsible for before he was reasonably sure that the ship won't be able to either run or be blown away as a final act of spite. When you take into account that at the moment I was just a mercenary with no formal standing with the Republic I was glad that Piett had agreed to back the operation in the first place. After all as far as he was concerned I was an unknown variable. We were discussing what forces would be needed to achieve the secondary objective – capturing the bridge and Grievous if he did not come after us.

"Sir, unless we have more men or Jedi support, we won't be able to go after both targets. Not unless the Munificent is low on ground troops. Both platoons should aim to secure the reactors and only deal with Chief Clanker after additional troops are available." said Cat.

"That's why I said that the bridge is a secondary objective. If Grievous comes after us I'll deal with him. If not, we'll take the reactor and I'll go after him while you hold the engineering section. "I nodded. "I want at least half of the men coming with us to be carrying heavy weapons..."

**=R****K=**

I was relieved when I sensed the presence of Shaak Ti and Ahsoka coming from an escape pod which was brought on board by a pair of LAAT gunships. I ran to the escape pod before it had been placed on the deck, followed by a group of medics. The life boat was filled like a can of sardines. The only hale people were the Jedi Master, a single clone from Green company and couple of doctors. The rest were all wounded in one fashion or another, most of them critically.

Ahsoka, who had her leg splinted gave me a sad smile.

"Please tell me that the worm did not escape." she pleaded.

"Gunrey is toast." I gave her reassuring nod. "Master Ti, I plan to go and board the frigate on which Grievous took refugee. The commander of this ship agreed and will provide me with two platoons of clones of this operation. Do you care to accompany me?"

The older Togruta woman gave me a surprised look.

"How do you know that he is present?" she asked, clearly not convinced.

"I felt his presence before landing here. Taking him out will turn this debacle into a disaster for the Separatists. They already lost a lot of hardware for nothing. With Grievous disposed of the Republic will have a strategic advantage in this sector. It may even be enough to slow down or even outright break the current CIS offensive."

"Its a bold plan." Shaak frowned. "But it has merit. You are correct in your assessment of the situation. You should know that the assassin Ventress was on the Tranquility but managed to escape. She might be able to make her way to Grievous."

"Even better." I grinned under my mask.

"Taking out both of them should be beneficial for the Republic."she said after a long moment of silence.

While we were talking, the medics were busy transporting the wounded to the med bay. Tano was arguing with them but shut up when I turned my masked head at her.

"Ahsoka, go get that leg fixed. Right now you are not up to a space borne assault. Go."

She grumbled quietly but complied to Master Ti's amusement.

"She's handful little padawan, isn't she?" asked the older Togruta.

"Ahsoka is teenager. Nothing surprising there." I shrugged.

"This is Ensign Piett. The enemy fighter number are sufficiently reduced to allow for your plan, Veil. You are free to deploy at your discretion. Don't get my men killed."

"You heard the boss, boys. Lets go!" I shouted and ran to one of the waiting LAAT's.

"May the Force be with you, Delkatar." whispered Shaak Ti and headed to another of the transports.

**=RK=**

Six LAAT gunships slid out of the forward ramp of the Dauntless and headed for the only one still intact CIS ship. They flew under the burning hulk of a Munificent frigate which was being pounded to pieces by the turbo-laser cannons of the Acclamator. Five Torrents flew as escorts for the boarding party. Their pilots were dividing their attention between visually scanning the surrounding space and watching the readings of their sensors. The two surviving bombers with their own escort were feinting an attack run at the targeted enemy frigate in order to divert the remaining unengaged enemy fighters and some of the flack cannon fire.

When the troop transports showed themselves under the superstructure of the mission killed Munificent that was the first target of The Dauntless, the Republic assault ship moved over the hulk and unloaded its guns at the side of the last enemy frigate. The targets were the flak cannons which could shoot down the LAATs. The enemy shields held under the first barrage, but the colossal energy discharge scrambled their sensors giving better chances to the clone pilots.

A flight of vultures pounced at the transports but it was shredded by the escorting fighters and the turrets of the gunships. One of the LAAT's was unfortunate enough to run straight into a flack barrage and its passengers, a third of 71st Platoon perished in a short lived explosion.

The gunships and Torrent fighters unloaded a barrage of missiles and laser fire at the shield generators mounted next to the open hangar bay in the middle of the enemy frigate. Small explosions blossomed as the defensive field struggled to disperse the energies assaulting it then failed with a bright flash of light. The generators were repeatedly struck by weapons fire and were annihilated in bluish explosions. The five remaining troopships flew in the hangar bay from which the atmosphere was being vented with a soundless scream. Moments after the last LAAT was inside, massive blast doors slammed shut behind it. On of the gunships strafed the distinct form of the personal fighter of General Grievous, which blew up spectacularly. The cyborg was not getting away that in it.

The first three gunships flew in a triangle formation and sliced to pieces every droid and vulture starfighter on the deck while the other two landed behind them and disgorged ten heavily armed clones apiece. The side doors of the still floating LAATs slid open and cables were thrown out. Two figures jumped out and landed lightly on their feet followed by more clone troopers who descended on the lines.

**=RK=**

**CIS Frigate Midnight Solace, Near Rodia, Outer Rim**

My armored boots hit the deck over a pillow made from pure Force. It felt like I was stepping down the stairs instead of jumping from over six meter height. Behind me Shaak Ti did the same and we were followed by rappelling clones.

"Lieutenant Cat, I want a squad of your men as well as the LAATs securing this hangar. Its our ex filtration point. I believe that neither of you wants to check if this ship is equipped with adequate escape pods in case we fuck up."

"Yes, sir!" the clone in overall command of the two platoons snapped a crisp salute.

"Master Ti. Bridge or reactor?" I asked the female Jedi who had came to my side.

"Bridge. I've seen enough of reactors to last me a lifetime." she muttered.

"Suit yourself. Take the 36th platoon with you. Grievous is bound to be on the bridge. I'll deal with the rest." I turned to a clone who had his white armor painted in color signifying his NCO rank. "Sergeant I want the rest of 71st platoon with me."

"Yes, Sir!"

**=RK**

I found myself leading ground forces natural, reassuring. It was like slipping into a well practiced role which I knew almost better than myself.

The clones were moving in two columns along the corridor walls. In the vanguard and rearguard of the group were squads of four men armed with blaster carbines. They were acting as escorts for the heavy weapons teams which were carrying heavy blasters, rotatory cannons and a single missile launcher. That may have appeared as overkill, but I wanted my men to have the firepower to deal with groups of droidekas and Super Battle droids easily.

I was moving at the head of the column with a blazing lightsaber in my right hand. The few B1s we faced so far fell easily to blaster fire while I deflected their shots back at them. I knew that the easy run would be ending soon. Grievous could not afford to let us take the reactor. Whether we wanted to blow up the frigate or capture it was irrelevant for him. He'd be kriffed anyway.

The first signs of heavier resistance were the ten SB droids which waited for in a nearby side corridor. Their attempt to ambush us failed miserably.

They shot two missiles at us. The projectiles appeared to be something like micro proton torpedoes – after being launched by a launchers mounted in their left arms, they took elipsoid forms which blazed with light purple flames. My left hand shot forward and I channeled a wave of the Force through it which deflected the projectiles back towards their senders. I jumped back and raised a Force shield between my forces and the group of droids. The missiles detonated behind the leading pair of enemy machines and obliterated two thirds of their numbers. Three of the droids in the back survived somewhat intact but were thrown off their legs. The clone troopers made a short work out of them.

"Deploy mines in this corridor." I ordered and one of the clones who was a demolitions expert and was carrying various goodies that go boom in a huge backpack nodded and hurried to booby-trap the side passage. Unfortunately we did not have neither the time or ordinance to do so with every side corridor on our way. The only reason I wanted those mines laid down was that I was hearing metal legs moving over the deck from that direction. And from the corridor that was leading straight to the reactor I could sense a dark presence approaching...

**=RK=**

**Part 5**

**CIS Frigate Midnight Solace, Near Rodia, Outer Rim**

Our direct way was blocked by a solid wall of Super Battle droids which had a group of four droidekas with deployed shields in front of them. Between the silver combat robots and the leading destroyers stood a lithe figure who was mostly hidden by a heavy black cloak. Her face was disguised with shadows cast by the hood of her mantle.

The clones following me took what little cover they could find and aimed their weapons at the enemies.

"Asajj Ventress. I wondered when I would run into you." I whispered barely restraining my irritation.

She was an obstacle that I did not need right now. Securing the reactors was paramount and the short platoon behind me would be unable to deal with that many droids fast. It was time for improvisation.

'I want a missile and combination of frag and Ion grenades all over them on my signal. I'll make sure that Ventress wont sent them our way.' I sent a mental message to the clones who turned their heads towards me in surprise. I gave them a small nod.

"So you are the man who has my master worried. I expected you to be taller."

I snorted. The idle banter could wait for later when we no longer had audience. I raised my left hand and smirked. Sparks of electricity appeared and started dancing around my palm. Ventress stiffened and took a step back.

The so called Force lightning, more commonly known as Sith Lightning. It was created by the ancestors of my kind a long time ago. And despite some misconceptions and the way it was often used, it was not strictly speaking an offensive power. It was crafted as a way to torture people. Using it as a weapon was un-efficient – the lightning needed much more power than the various other offensive techniques Sith had at their disposal in order to make it practical. However if you had the power to burn it was a useful trick to have on your disposal.

I was never interested in senseless torture, the bastards who engineered my wife's death being a notable exceptions. Vael's wife damn it!

That's why I modified that technique for my own use. Instead of a wave of "electricity" which was aimed at creating superficial burns and lighting all your nerves on fire, my variant was more condensed. It was carefully crafted to disable or kill as fast as possible with now power lost to theatrics or unnecessary sadism. Unlike some Sith I knew and had to work with I knew that war and combat were no games played for one's amusement.

Thin concentrated lighting arched from my outstretched palm. It struck the droideka's shields and staggered the droids. A light tap of my telekinesis was enough to activate my shield. I reversed the grip of my saber to a backhand one and trust my right hand forward.

"Now!" I shouted.

The clones were already acting. Grenades were thrown at the wall of robots followed by the distinct sound of missile engine igniting.

Despite its ferocity my lightning attack was little more than distraction. It scrambled the sensors of the destroyer droids and effected at least a bit the targeting capabilities of the SBs behind them. Their return fire was not accurate and my shields absorbed the blaster bolts that hit me. The four clones in the vanguard were not so lucky and fell after enemy shots carved up their armor and seared the flesh within. But it was too late for the droids. I accelerated the missile and grenades with a telekinetic push. What's more I was concentrating on enveloping the ordinance in spheres of Force energy which prevented Ventress attempt to threw the explosives back in our faces. I could feel her shock when she understood that her attempt had failed and death was sailing towards her.

**=RK=**

Shaak Ti growled quietly. She and the platoon accompanying her were in front of the armored doors leading to the bridge. There Grievous was waiting for them. He had four droids with gray cloaks and armed with staffs as bodyguards and a couple of dozen Super Battle droids as a backup. The General pointed at them.

"Kill them!"

The staff wielding droids jumped forward preceded by a hail of red blaster bolts. The clones wasted not time in returning fire. Master Ti sent a telekinetic wave at the approaching elite robots which halted them mid jump. One of their numbers was bisected by a line of blue energy shot from a blaster cannon wielded by a heavy weapons specialist. Another was staggered when a frag grenade hit it in the chest. It exploded in the next moment shredding the machine. But by then the remaining two elite droids were already in the air. The blast wave just gave the more speed as they flew at the Jedi and her clones.

Shaak Ti sidestepped on of the robots who used its momentum do deliver a powerful overhead strike with its staff. One of the electrified heads of its weapon struck the deck plating and purple energy arched from the place of the hit. Before it could recover from its unsuccessful attack, the droid was shot to pieces by three clones wielding heavy blasters. Those weapons could burn through droideka's shields in few hits. No matter how powerful its armor, the cyborg's guard did not have a chance when faced with such a firepower from point blank range.

The last of the elite droids faced with the Jedi. It waved its weapon in wide arks witch swept three clones off their feet. The Republic troopers were thrown back from the sheer force of the hits and remained laying where they fell.

Master Ti was holding standing her ground. Moving back even a step would leave the clones exposed. As it was the Super Battle droids had to be careful where they were shooting or risk hitting their comrade in the back. Shaak was dodging the sweeping strikes of the staff by hairbreadths. Her own attacks were parried by deft twists of the machine's arms which interposed parts of its weapon between her lightsaber and its body. To her surprise the staff was resistant to her blade.

She ducked under a strike which was aimed at shattering her skull. The sweeping enemy weapon instead hit the helmet of a clone trooper who went down without a sound. That was the fourth of her men that machine downed! For a split second she was gripped by frustration and rising anger. From her kneeling position after evading the last strike of the droid she raised her left hand.

The elite droid was lifted in the air and flailed wildly in surprise. She wasted no time and delivered a powerful upwards strike. She added more strength to her attack by jumping in the air. Her lightsaber hit the machine between the legs and sliced it as if it was made of butter, exiting from the top of its head after bisecting it in two.

Shaak Ti landed over the softly glowing parts of the scrapped droid and looked at the situation. Half of 36th platoon was down but they had decimated more than two thirds of the enemies.

Her satisfaction with the performance of the clones was short lived. Grievous choose that moment to join the fray. He retrieved two blue lightsabers from the depths of his gray cloak and jumped forward activating them mid flight. Master Ti smiled at him and charged the cyborg. She rolled under his bulk and used the Force to puck him from the air and smash him in the deck. Blaster bolts splashed over the armor plating covering the General leaving half melted craters.

For the next few seconds the clones had to deal with the cyborg by themselves as the Jedi was busy deflecting blaster bolts and the remaining Super Battle droids. Grievous used that brief respite to jump over the fire of the clones and land in the midst of their vanguard. His blades flashed in semicircles in front of him and the closest four Republic troopers were cut to pieces by a whirlwind of laser swords.

The CIS commander tried to advance towards the remaining clones but found himself unable to do so. He twisted his neck so he could glance backwards and saw that the Jedi was deflecting blaster fire with the lightsaber in her right hand. Her free left arm was pointed at him and its fingers were twisted like claws. She was holding him with the kriffing Force!

That distraction cost him dearly. Grievous roared when a near miss melted a piece of his face mask and burned out his right eye. He stumbled to the ground when his left leg was shot to pieces by a blaster cannon. He threw on of his sabers at the clones by the blade shut down before the faintly smoking hilt hit the chess plate of the armored man to no effect.

Five of the clones shot what at first glance looked like grappling hooks at the crippled cyborg. Each of them was tipped by four digit claws which clamped at the General. A press of a button later Grievous shrieked like a damned soul as electricity coursed through his metal body and the flesh encased within.

**=RK=**

The front ranks of the droids blocking my and my men's path were annihilated in a series of rumbling explosions and pulses of Ion radiation. In fit of desperation Ventress had jumped forward arching her body over the thin wave of lighting with which I was bombarding the robot's ranks. The combined blast waves picked her and threw her with enough force that she passed through my lightning as struck the ground in front of my feet with a groan. Her cloak was smoking and I knew that if it was not for my helmet I would be able to smell the stench of seared flesh.

I pointed my crimson blade at her throat and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

**Phase 06: Hat-trick**

**Part 1**

**=RK=**

**CIS Frigate Midnight Solace, Near Rodia, Outer Rim**

Ventress was laying on the cold deck and panting in a painful effort to inhale enough oxygen in her straining lungs. The combination of shock wave and Sith lighting was racking her body with agonizing spasms. Her bleary blue eyes stared at the scarlet lightsaber blade pointed at her throat. Anger and regret fought in the midst of her very soul. She was on the ground. Defeated before being able to engage the enemy of her master. It infuriated her!

Yet Asajj knew that it was at least partially her fault. She had been too sure in herself even after facing that Togruta Jedi master earlier. She was arrogant and now was about to pay the price.

"Go ahead. Finish it." she was able to rasp amidst a coughing fit.

The lightning she passed through was much worse than anything she experienced from Dooku or even his master. It was not so much the pain which was substantial. It was the damage that she could feel around her body and especially her chest. Cracked bones from the blast wave and seared flesh from the Dark side attack combined into a deadly wounds. She knew that without immediate medical attention she was goner. It was harder to breathe with each passing heartbeat and all she could do through the Force was to slow down her demise and prolong the agony.

"It is not supposed to end like this!" at least that was what she tried to shout but only coughing and a spit of blood exited her lips.

**=RK=**

"This is such a waste." I muttered.

The girl was strong in the Force. In few more years and with proper training she would be something to watch. I grumbled at the schemes of Dooku and Sidious. What they were doing with her was a waste of talent. Pure and simple.

I placed my left hand on her chest in the valley between her breasts and concentrated on drawling the Light side of the Force. I could feel her wounds – burned flesh and damaged lungs, the cracked bones and myriad of old injuries which were not healed properly. If it was not for her strong connection with the force she would be somewhat crippled by the old wounds.

Her body shuddered under my hand. I saw her eyes dilating in surprise and a soft moan of relief escaping her lips as she was able to take in a breath without chocking. Her cracked bones mended under the caress of the Force. Burned and blackened flesh cracked to reveal a healthy pink tissue underneath. I could see the confusion in the assassin's eyes. She had expected either quick death or for me to enjoy her slow and painful demise as she succumbed to her wounds. I had other ideas for her future.

Few minutes later she was mended enough to survive without immediate medical attention. As I was ensuring that outcome my attention was divided between healing her and deflecting blaster bolts from the rear ranks of the Super Battle droids – the ones which survived the grenade barrage. They were mowed down by clones carrying heavy weapons who used me as a cover to unleash their substantial firepower.

"That's better, Ventress. We'll chat later." I said and my right fist, which was enhanced with the Force slammed in her left temple knocking her out. "Give me some covering fire." I ordered the clones.

I deactivated my lightsaber and placed my hands on Asajj's temples. Dark tendrils of pure force enveloped the Dark Jedi's head and spread all over her body. I poured substantial amount of energy in this technique and was satisfied when to my trained eyes Ventress was bound by midnight black chains of Dark side energies.

"I want two of you to carry her back to the hangar. For at least a day she won't be able to use the Force. Stun her every coupe of hours just in case. Go!"

"Yes, sir!" a sergeant snapped a salute and motioned for one of the troopers to follow him.

They grabbed Ventress and ran back retracing our steps.

"Lets finish with this nonsense! Men, follow me!" I ordered and charged the remaining droids blocking our path after checking my shield indicator.

I threw my ignited lightsaber which spun before me in a sweeping ark which cut in two the first row of still standing droids. The blaster bolts of the machines which could keep with my speed splashed harmlessly on my defense field. I lifted the closest droid on the left and hurled it at a group of its friends knocking them all to the deck. I landed and rolled under a burst of red bolts just in time to catch my weapon as it returned from its flight.

I concentrated enough Force around my left fist for it to become a visible distortion around it and slammed it into the deck sending a shock wave down the corridor. The telekinetic onslaught threw all remaining Super Battle droids off their feet.

The clones from the 71st ran behind me shooting at the clankers. Within seconds the remained enemies were turned into a bunch of scrap.

"Good work. Lets move on!" I ordered and ran forward.

**=RK=**

Shaak Ti pulled back her lightsaber and the droid she had impaled fell to the ground. She looked around and allowed herself a small smile. Only seven men from the 36th platoon were still on their feet but the enemies in the vicinity were dealt with. There were only couple of tactical and B1 droids left on the bridge which would be eliminated shortly. While the butcher's bill was high it was almost worth it. They had Grievous! The cyborg was twitching on the ground with its limbs shredded by blaster fire. Four of the remaining clones had their weapons aimed at the crippled CIS general.

"You did well." she congratulated the clones and slammed the blade of her lightsaber in the armored doors barring their entrance to the bridge.

The metal glowed yellow then orange and started melting. For a whole minute Master Ti stood that way until she judged that the blast doors were weakened enough. Then she send a strong telekinetic wave at the half melted armor and it was blown into the bridge showering the few remaining droids with pieces of glowing metal. She jumped through the hole, rolled and her sword arm snapped forward impaling a B1 droid with her lightsaber. There were only five armed robots and they did not last as many seconds against her. She deflected back their shots which blasted them apart or used the force to smash them in the nearest conveniently placed bulkhead. Within seconds all resistance was eliminated and Shaak Ti was smiling sweetly at the only remaining droid – a tactical one who had its arms in the air and was slowly walking back towards a wall.

"Uh, oh. I'm doomed!" the machine bemoaned while shaking its head in apparent distress.

One of the clones who had followed the Jedi shot the droid removing its head. He shrugged when Master Ti gave him disapproving look.

"It gave me the creeps." said the trooper.

**=RK=**

**An hour later; Chancellor's office, Coruscant**

The former senator from Naboo was watching the holographic images displayed by the comm unit build into his ornamentally carved desk with a cheerful smile on his face. Inside he felt anything but happy. His plans were threatened like never before. The CIS general, who was to be used as a Boogie man in captivity as well as Dooku's pet! That was something that could not be borne!

However after that disastrous rescue attempt of the Viceroy, and may Gunrey rot in the nine Corellian hells for eternity, another such stunt was unlikely to be successful. Not with both the Jedi and GAR high command on high alert.

That man, Delkatar Veil was a loose cannon who was becoming a threat. Unfortunately the newcomer had dealt with some of Palpatine's pawns and after engineered the capture of both Grievous and Ventress simply ordering the army to deal with him won't pass a smell test. Such an act would have the Jedi sniffing around and they might find what he was planning for them. That was unacceptable!

"This is splendid work you did, Master Ti!" exclaimed Palpatine with a smile on his face. No even a hint of his real feelings could be found on his face or in the gone of his voice. "What do you plan to do with the prisoners? They must be interrogated and Grievous must stand trial for his crimes. I need him on Coruscant. Showing this victory to the galaxy will make wonders for our cause!" exclaimed the Chancellor.

"We are already on our way. For security reasons we won't be disclosing our route."

"Yes. That is a sensible precaution after what happened at Rodia." nodded the old man. "

Sidious looked at the masked figure which was standing behind the right shoulder of the female Jedi. Whatever else the debacle at Rodia led to there was at least a small silver lining. The Dark Lord of the Sith now knew that Veil was a dangerous man who was more than a match for most of his pawns. He had to make different arrangements about him. Palpatine's smile widened a bit. Why change something that works?

"Master Veil, in light of your actions which were above and beyond the call of the contract you had with the Republic to protect senator Amidala, and that is something I want to thank you about as she is a personal friend, I have a proposition to you."

"You are honoring me with your gracious words, Chancellor." rumbled the distorted voice of the masked man.

"I want to offer you a commission in the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic."

Veil tilted his head to the right at that.

"This is an interesting offer, sir. At what rank?"

"If I may be so bold to say, you demonstrated abilities that rival those of the Jedi. If the report you two and ensign Piett gave me is correct it was your forward thinking and bravery which led to the capture of those enemies of the Republic. When I take that into consideration I want to offer you the rank of General with the same authority the Jedi have."

Palpatine smiled like a kindly old man. If Veil accepted it would create friction between him and the Jedi. Only a blind man would be unable to see that he was a Dark side wielder. With that man in the army not only Sidious would have some control over him but would be able to ensure that he could be placed out of the way of his most important plans. If Veil proved unresponsive to the overtures Sidious planed to sent his way and refused to join his side, well military operations were know to become disasters from time to time. Even the most powerful Jedi could be take out by massive numbers and firepower. It would be truly regrettable if something happened to that man... Hehe...

"It will be an honor to accept your offer, Chancellor." Veil gave a small bow.

"Splendid, my young friend! With you on our side the Separatists will regret the day they raised arms against the innocents of the republic! We should speak face to face when you arrive with your prisoners!"

With those parting words, Palpatine cut off the connection. He had to insure that Grievous and perhaps that foolish child Ventress were freed. He drummed his fingers over the wooden surface of his desk while thought who amongst his agents would be the best man for the job. Then he smiled when a plan formed in his crooked brain.

"Yes, that will do. If the plan is executed carefully not only it will take care of Grievous but it will also help my political agenda..." he muttered with a sinister smile on his face.

**=RK=**

**Part 2**

**Republic Assault Ship Dauntless, Hyperspace**

After the comm signal cut off I looked at the female Togruta in front of me. She turned around and I could see a frown on her face. For a moment there was a trace of distress in her eyes. If it wasn't for my connection with the Force I would not have noticed it. I guess that she was not looking forward to her next chat with the Jedi Council. Not only she had decided to listen to my suggestion to grab the Dauntless and make a run for Coruscant before someone who will remain unnamed for now, could sent another CIS fleet after us, without consulting with the Order leadership but now I was a Republic general with the same authority as the Jedi. Most of their contingency plans for dealing with me just went down the drain. Its one thing for the Order to arrest (and/or kill) a mercenary who they accuse of being a Sith. Doing so to a GAR general, one who had done more to derail the CIS plans in few short weeks than most of the Jedi combined did since the start of the war was something very different. Not to mention that it was I who led the boarding party who grabbed Grievous and Ventress... Gurney's demise was just the icing on the cake.

"I guess congratulations are in order, General." she said in an emotionless tone. Her face could have been a marble statue for all the expression it showed.

"Thank you." I deadpanned. "I hope that the Council won't be too pissed off with you."

"Why would they be?" she asked faking confusion.

"We both know that there were a lot of outcomes they hoped for when you were assigned as my babysitter but none of them ended with me becoming a Republic general. I do not need to spell to you what it means for the council."

She gave me a sharp nod and frowned in a way that reminded me of my late wife. Vael's wife damn it all to hell! It was becoming harder and harder to distinguish between my memories and those of Darth Vael!

"I'll go check on Ahsoka and the prisoners. See you around, Master Ti."

I made a fast exit. Jedi or not, if she her temper was anything like Ashara's, I did not want to be in the vicinity when she was getting angry. I highly doubted that a spirited sparring session in which she tried to took off my head, followed by a make up sex was in the cards in the foreseeable future.

**=RK=**

On my way to the medical bay I spoke with a clone sergeant and made a small detour to requisition a tac-pad, which was the SW universe answer to the tablets of my own world. It was much bigger and heavier from what one would expect but it had incredible processing power and storage capacity as well as build in comm which could interface with nearby hyper com terminals and had a lot of protection against hacking and could survive many things short of a blaster bolt. For a piece of military hardware the tradeoffs were generally worth it. It was close to soldier proof which is something that can't be said for most if not all hardware on the Earth I came from.

I uploaded in it some "light" reading for Ahsoka. For good or bad she was stuck as a commander in the war. I doubted that she would request not to be sent to the front lines and even if she did it was unlikely that such thing would be granted. Considering that the kid was starting to grow on me I decided to do something that could help her remain in one piece.

The med bay was full with wounded clones. I could see long rows of bacta tanks in which people were floating. Each one of those devices had a heavily wounded trooper in it. The beds were full too and there were even makeshift sleeping bags on the floor on which wounded soldiers were laying. I knew that leaving Rodia immediately after we evacuated the CIS Frigate with our prisoners and wounded did not make any services to the harmed Republic troops but I could not risk another ambush. Not with such a prize on board.

As you could guess the medics who were up to their necks in wounded did not approve of my plan. On the bright side, they were able to stabilize most of the clones and the most severe cases were already in the tanks. That left a lot of people to be more conventionally (and slowly) treated. Ahsoka was one of those unfortunate souls. Her leg would have been mended after only couple of hours in bacta but now she was laying over a sleeping back in a corner of the room.

I stopped by the purple haired Cat who was being treated for plasma burns on his chest. The Lieutenant had suffered injury when one of the last Super Battle droids in the Reactor chambers hit a plasma conduit feeding the engines of the enemy Frigate with a missile. The resulting venting of super hot gases clipped the armor of the man who fortunately enough was far so far away from the breach that he got away with only third degree burns when his chest plate was overheated. If he was closer his armor would have been no protection and the plasma stream would have cut him in half.

"Lt, how are you? Beyond the obvious." I waved at his wounds which were tended by a young, pink colored nurse from a species I did not recognize.

"I've been better, sir! Congratulations for the promotion, General!" he winced when he tried to give me a proper salute.

"I see that the rumor mill is still working at FTL speeds."I chuckled. "None of that while you are wounded, Cat. There is place for proper military protocol and its definitely not while you are being patched up. You did great job leading the 71st."

"Thank you, sir. I just wish that more of the boys made it. At least we nailed the Chief Clanker!" He exclaimed and then groaned when he strained his burned chest muscles.

I gathered power from the Lights side from the Force over my hands and slowly moved my palms over Cat's burns. He hissed in pain when healthy tissue started growing under his crispy skin. The nurse who was tending him looked from a hand-held scanner to me and back with a stunned look on her face. She was babbling about something but I paid it no attention.

"Now, that's better. "I groaned few minutes later. That stunt I just pulled was a bit too much after all the energy I used during the battles earlier that day.

"Its amazing! You cut weeks from his recovery time!" Exclaimed a doctor who had came to see what the commotion was about. "Can you do it for the rest of the wounded?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no. That wiped me out." I sad.

My legs were swaying and I had problems staying on my feet. That confirms it. I did not have the same endurance Vael had. Whether I would be able to match his feats in the future or not remained to be seen.

"I've never been trained as a dedicated medic. The energy I spent hastening Cat's recovery... Let's just say than I could have wiped few enemy platoons without becoming so tired." I muttered.

The doctor waved a scanner all over me and frowned.

"Indeed. You are showing signs of acute exhaustion. I recommend few days of rest. Preferably in bed. "

"You'll get no arguments from me doc. Unless the Sep's decide to visit us again."

The medic grumbled something about gun-ho soldiers that did not know better and loved to create more work for him.

"I'll just visit another patient of yours and make my way to a bed."

I went to Ahsoka who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Delkatar...That was incredible! How did you manage to heal him!?"

"Some advanced techniques that could be taught in the academy if there was interest in them. Though what I know is technically aimed at self healing. By helping Cat I used even more energy that I indicated to the Doctor."

"Wow. Can you teach me?!" she gave me puppy dog look with her huge eyes.

"After I get few day of sleep. "I muttered. "Here." I gave her the tac-pad.

"What is this?"

"A small present to pass the time while you are recovering. Some essential reading if you want to be effective at leading troops. This war is just starting and I do not believe that you'll simply step away after you are well again."

"No." she frowned. "I've seen what the Separatist do. They must be stopped."

I nodded.

"Get well soon, kid. Get better."

I went to a nearby room where Ventress and Grievous were floating in bacta tanks. There was a squad of heavily armed clones at the door and another inside despite both of the prisoners being fed regular doses of strong sedatives. No one was taking any chances this time. I checked the bindings on the assassin's access to the force and was relieved that they were intact. Combined with the sedatives she should be out for at least a day. Enough time for me to get some rest.

**=RK=**

My next adventure started soon after the Dauntless exited hyperspace near Coruscant and we headed towards the planet escorted by few hundreds fighters and a battle group of Venators and their escorts. No matter what the Chancellor might have wanted, the GAR High Command was taking no chances.

Under normal circumstances, now that I was a general I should have been looking for weeks if not months of paperwork and debriefings before being assigned troops to command. The Clone Wars were far from normal conflict. What was happening in the last few days – was even stranger than "normal" for that war.

I was on the bridge chatting with Piett who struck me as a competent if a little too eager kid. If I managed to keep him alive I believed that he would have a bright future ahead of him. However for that to happen I had to take him under my wing for more reasons that you might guess. Some in High Command were pleased with his actions at what was becoming known as "The Battle at Rodia" thanks to the reporters. Yeah. They are a bloody menace in this universe too.

But the Captain of the Dauntless was far from pleased that a green Ensign had taken the ship into combat without his permission. The fame that the kid was about to receive for his part in the battle where Grievous was captured was something that was infuriating that man.

Earlier that day I had walked on a pale Piett who was shouted down by a purple faced man in his late fifties. Or at least he would have been that old back on Earth. It was not a huge surprise to learn that the people here, at least the ones who could afford top notch medical help could live decades longer.

The gist of the show was that if the Captain had anything to say about it Firmus would end back at his backwater world and not leave it until the war was over. That's when I decided to intervene.

"That's funny captain...?" I moved so I can be seen by the man on the other side of the channel.

"Who the kriff are you?! This is none of your business."

"Captain, you will introduce yourself and behave in a manner befitting a Republic officer! I am clear, mister!" I snapped at him.

The purplish color of his face subdued a bit and he gulped. It might be that it started dawning on him that he had made a mistake.

"I am Captain Hebok Lursa. Sir. Who are you?" He asked in quieter voice.

"General Delkatar Veil." I smiled thinly under my helmet.

"Sir! I am sorry for my conduct, Sir! It will not happen again!" He stammered. His face was pale with distinct greenish coloration.

"It better not, captain." I spat his rank as if it tasted something vile.

I waved my hand and the connection was cut off.

"I am sorry that you had to witness that, general." muttered Piett.

"I see that it was a special kind of "joy" serving under that idiot. If I have anything to say about it you'll be transferred to my new unit. What you did at Rodia was a sweet piece of ship handling. So tell me, what is your opinion of the navy so far?"

"Its been a bit strange, sir. Not exactly what I expected when I graduated..."

Until arriving at Coruscant we talked about some his experience in the Republic army and his impression about the Acclamator class of ships. It was enough for me to like him and conclude that he was a bright kid.

**=RK=**

We and our escorts were making orbit when new orders came from the Chancellor's office. Me and Shaak Ti were summoned to meet Palpatine as soon as possible. We were about to meet him as well as members of the Jedi council. That was interesting. The paranoid part of my brain was screaming warnings. What were the Jedi up to? Or was that another plot by Sidious? Considering my new status I had two choices. Present myself to the Chancellor or ignore the "polite suggestion" of my Commander in Chief. Neither of them was particularly good idea. I said goodbye to Piett and headed to the hangar.

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**LAAT en route to the Senate Building, Coruscant**

I was strapped into a seat at the troop compartment of the gunship with Shaak Ti sitting next to me. We had barely exchanged couple of words after my induction in the Republic army. I wondered if a chat between her and the council was the reason for the meeting we were about to attend. My attempt to gather information from the Jedi Master were faced with stoic silence. It was not ominous. Not at all...

When I felt the transport enter the upper layers of the atmosphere I opened the side door and took in the sights as we descended towards the Senate building. It is early in the evening so the local sun was visible from this height. I could clearly see skyscrapers which were dozens and few even hundred kilometers high. Below us the planet sized city was blazing with countless lights reminding me of a star covered sky. The gleaming towers of Coruscant were breathtaking feats of engineering.

As we got lower and lower I could make out thousands vehicles which were flying in what resembled multi-colored rivers suspended in mid-air. Even now, when the memories of Darth Vael were more or less mine, the sight of the capital world of the Republic was amazing.

The gunship flew into a travel lane restricted for military traffic and the only vehicles which came near were other LAATs or various GAR transports. All too soon the mushroom shaped Senate building came into view and our ride headed to a brightly lit platform near which waited a pair of senate commandos wearing their distinctive blue armors.

When the LAAT landed they rushed to our side and saluted.

"Sir, I am Major Garm Falks. I have a temporally ID card for you, General. However you should go to GAR headquarters ASAP to get yourself permanent ID and log it into the net, sir!"

"Thank you Major Falks. I'll do it at the first opportunity I get. "I returned his salute.

**=RK=**

**Senate Building, Coruscant**

Ten minutes later we were in front of the Chancellor offices where we met with Masters Yoda and Windu. The Vaapad master glared at me. It's a good thing that his look was not able to kill or I would be a stain on the floor by now.

I greeted them amicably. This was not the place to make a scene.

"Masters, do you know why we are here?" Shaak Ti.

"Chancellor Palpatine summoned us here. He said it was vital to meet him as soon as possible." grunted Windu.

It was clear that he was not impressed by Palpy. Only if he knew...

"General, Masters, please follow me. The Chancellor will see you now." A middle aged human aide opened the door leading to the Republic's leader office and waved us inside.

Wow. Palpatine really looked just like in the movies and he did have that kindly old man's look perfected. If I did not know better I would have believed his every word. He had an aura around him that whispered to you that he was your friend and you should listen carefully to his words.

It was nothing I had not seen before. Standard Sith Lord trick. With my mental shields heavily reinforced it was easily to disregard.

To my surprise, Padme was in the Chancellor's office. She was wearing a blue and purple dress which probably was the high of fashion in the Core words but looked strange to my eyes. After exchanging the expected pleasantries, our host waved us to sit before getting down to business. When Palpatine told us why we were there I had to valiantly fight not to explode into a fit of giggling like a young schoolgirl.

It had to be a ROBs idea of fun. There was no other way to explain it. That or the Force itself wanted to mess up with our resident Sith Lord. Dooku got caught by pirates. At least that a self styled Pirate Leader believed when he had somehow contacted the Chancellor's office. In few minute the said cutthroat would call again and that's why we were here... It was bloody hilarious. I had little recollection from that episode but Dooku loosing his lightsabers and getting kidnapped by common pirates... Priceless!

The Jedi were surprised by that development. They as well as Palpatine did not believe that it was a credible information but it was not something they could ignore. I was torn. On one hand, now being a Force user I was aware of the capabilities that Dooku had. So getting captured by pirates was highly unlikely. And embarrassing. Yet it did happen in the cartoon. Whether that was the case here or we had to deal with an unexpectedly opportunistic and bold pirate remained to be seen. I kept silent and waited to see how the events were about to unfold. At least with three Jedi Masters in the room, Sidious had his mask firmly in place and was not about to do any Dark side tricks.

**=RK=**

"If you want the Sith it will cost you a million credits in spice. I want it delivered on a diplomatic transport." declared the Pirate.

Palpatine's face was an unreadable mask. The Chancellor was obviously not amused. All of us could feel his irritation.

"We want proof that you have him and that he is still alive before agreeing on anything."

I gleefully watched what happened next and was forever thankful that my helmet had a built in camera. The expression on Dooku's face when he was matched in front of the holocom was hilarious.

"And not I present you the fearless Sith Lord Count Dooku!" declared the pirate.

The bastard obviously enjoyed the show. I can't blame him. It was priceless.

"The hologram if fixed." said Palpatine.

He was smiling thinly at the pirate.

"If you don't believe me." The cutthroat took out a curved lightsaber from under his jacket and activated it. "This is his lightsaber."

"Yes. Dooku's this lightsaber is." Yoda added his two cents.

"It still proves nothing." I interjected. "Its no big secret how his lightsaber looks like. For all we know it is just a clever toy you cooked up in your spare time, pirate."

While the Jedi gave me looks which were shouting "Shut up!", the Chancellor gave me a grave nod.

"General Veil is correct. You have not shown us anything that can not be easily faked."

"Is that so?" growled the Pirate Leader. "Perhaps the CIS council would be more receptive to my offer. But I can give you further proof. Bring him here!" he shouted an order and then nodded to someone off screen.

We could hear few blaster shots and soon after Dooku's body was dragged so we could see him.

"Stretch his left hand!" ordered the pirate.

I grinned under my helmet while the Jedi and Palpatine bolted to their feet. They watched in horror as Dooku lost his left hand as a demonstration.

"Is that proof enough? If you want I can send you the arm so you could run the necessary tests."

"That won't be needed." stammered Palpatine.

I think that he wanted to bash his head on the desk. Those were bad few days for him and his plans. Even worse for his minions.

"This is our chance to capture Dooku!" exclaimed Padme.

"If that's him at any rate. This could very well be an elaborate scheme from our pirate friend." I pointed at the disgruntled looking man on the other side of the channel.

"We want to sent two Jedi to confirm that you do have him before we pay you." said the Senator.

"Fine. But they won't be armed."

"Out of the question!" she snapped at the Pirate.

"They will be safe. I guarantee it."

"Because the word of a pirate is beyond reproach. Riiight." I sneered at him.

"We do not want to be part of your war! They won't be harmed!"

"Fine, but one of my generals who is not a Jedi will accompany them. And he will be armed." Palpatine gave me a nod.

The pirate gave a long look at my apparel.

"So the Republic is now desperate enough to hire bounty hunters as generals? Heh. You can keep your guns, mercenary. They won't be enough if you try something." With those parting words the pirate cut the connection.

"Kenobi and Skywalker are near Florrum but we could not establish connection with them."

"Hmm. Safe they will be, I sense. But Count Dooku they won't find this time."

"We are short on Jedi who we could sent right now, Chancellor." declared Windu.

"Master Ti is right here. Padawan Ahsoka Tano needs few hours in bacta to mend her leg and she well be ready. We are few days away from there anyway."

"That will have to do, General. If the Jedi Masters agree to it?" he asked.

Yoda and Windu looked at each other and gave small nods.

"Then I'll arrange the payment. General go tho GAR high command and arrange for a ship to transport you to Florrum. You are acting with my authority in this matter so there should be no delays. Act with all possible hate, General Veil." He retrieved a data chip from a drawer in his desk and threw it at me.

"Yes, sir."

"Master Ti, please make sure that Ahsoka is ready to be transferred to our new ship." I said to the Togruta Jedi before giving nods of respect to the Senator and the other two Jedi Masters, and leaving.

**=RK=**

**GAR Headquarters, Coruscant**

When I went to the GAR Headquarters I spoke with a clone commander who said that he'll start the wheels running on acquiring me a ship for the mission. Then I went to get my new military ID's and all the necessary paperwork that went with my new exalted rank. I spent more than a few hours in medical where I was subjected to myriad of tests. From DNA scan and taking biometric measurements to a full medical check up. To say that I was disgruntled by the time the medics were finished with me would be a great understatement.

After that ordeal was over I met an admiral who was on staff at the Headquarters while waiting for his next assignment. He was grizzled, scar covered Mon Calamari called Arikakon Baraka. The green navy uniform looked out of place on his massive frame.

"You are the fella that lead the raid in which Grievous was caught." declared the Admiral.

"I got lucky." I deadpanned.

"And now you are the newest pet of the Chancellor." he said with dismissive tone.

I shrugged. I was not about to explain to him that both me and Sidious were trying to use each other before one of us stabbed the other in the back...

"I need a cruiser for extracting another high value CIS target. After what happened at Rodia I want it with full load of starfighters, their pilots and at least a battalion of ground troops with their equipment. You know that I have the authority do get what I need." I waved my hand in front of his face to help concentrate the suggestion through the Force.

He glared at me for a moment longer then nodded.

"I will see what is a viable. "

"That is great, Admiral!" I grinned. "I would also want few people transferred to my new ship.."

Twenty minuted later I had confirmation that Firmus Piett was transferred under my command as my new aide as well as the remains of 36th and 71st platoons. However that was the end of the good news. Unless a Venator was detached from the Coruscant defense fleet there would not be a cruiser a viable for at least a day. My cart blanch from the Chancellor covered a lot of ground but weakening the defense of the capital was not part of it. The Admiral proposed that I check what other ships I could use and I started checking a list he sent me. I most of those were Acclamators which had full compliment of ground troops and few even had squadrons of fighters just as Dauntless.

One particular ship caught my attention. While I did not recognize its name, that of its captain was something else. I grinned wolfishly.

"I'll want this Assault Ship for my mission. Lets check if it has fighter contingent on board and if not how long it will take to load couple of squadrons and their support equipment and staff on board."

**=RK=**

**Part 4**

**Republic Assault Ship Leveler; Staging area Sigma, near Coruscant**

Captain Gilad Pellaeon disembarked from the shuttle which brought him back to his ship and headed for the bridge. He had to suppress the overwhelming desire to strangle Lieutenant Meriones, his so called aide. The blond man had a splendid day until he was awoken by the insistent beeping of his comm unit. The painfully familiar voice of his aide had crashed his cheerful mood when the man informed him that he had to return ASAP. Pellaeon had looked with regret at the sleeping form of his dark skinned lover who was cuddled around a pillow. The exquisite outline of her bare back was barely visible under the silk sheet she was hogging. He was supposed to have at least few more days until his next deployment, damn it! Kriffing war!

He had said good bye to a sleepy Hellena and made his way to a nearby Republic military base from where he took a shuttle to his ship. If this was not important he swore that Meriones was a dead man. There had to be some suicide mission for which he could volunteer the Lieutenant. That man was a waste of space anyway.

When he reached his bridge, Pellaeon found his aide talking with a man who was mostly hidden by a black cloak. They had their backs turned to the entrance so neither of them saw him made his way up to them.

"The rest of crimson company should be on board within the hour, sir." said Gilad's aide.

"That should be soon enough. We do not have any time to waste. This operation is time sensitive. The fighter squadrons are up to strength, is that right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ahem." the Captain cleared his throat.

The men turned around and Meriones gave him a textbook salute. The other man was wearing a black robe under which Pellaeon could make the distinct form of a heavy armor. The stranger was also wearing a mandalorian styled helmet which hid his face. But what received his undivided attention was the rank insignia which was on the left side of the man's chest. It was that of a general.

"Ah. Captain Pellaeon. Its great you managed arrive so soon. I am sorry for interrupting your short rest but I need you and your ship for a mission."

"Sir!" the Captain gave a crisp salute which was immediately returned.

"I am General Delkatar Veil, Captain. If you lead us to a conference room I'll brief you on our assignment."

Few minutes later, Gilad was glaring at the General.

"Let me see if I got this right, sir. I and my ship are to provide transport and security for a deal with a kriffing pirates!?"

"I am not thrilled either, Captain. I would prefer to land ground troops, secure the outlaws camp and retrieve Dooku if he is actually there. But we have our orders. I and couple of Jedi are to make sure that the Count is really in the hands of the pirates and alive. Then we'll be waiting for the transport with the payment to arrive. I requested your ship as an insurance."

At that Pellaeon raised an eyebrow.

"If the pirates decide to play games I want you to..."

When he heard the plan, Gilad was smiling. Not only Veil looked like he knew what he was doing but he was receptive of suggestions from his subordinates. The General had no issues with accepting Pellaeon's additions to the contingency planing.

**=RK=**

Three hours later Leveler broke orbit over Coruscant and headed for a clear lane from where she could make a safe jump to hyperspace. When the ship entered FTL I made my way to a conference room near the bridge where I was to meet with the Captain, his aide, Piett, the Jedi and the commander of the ground troops on board. Ahsoka had spent two hours in bacta and after a shower she was mostly all right. She'd need a day or two more until her leg was up to full strength but otherwise she was fine.

We gathered around a round table which had terminal built in in front of each seat. Once again I marveled at Pellaeon wondering what was with competent naval officers in this universe? Both the captain and Piett were on the short side. Was that Napoleon complex or something? Granted, it was unlikely. He was from another universe all together. But it was strange to see both of them being on the short side of one seventy centimeters of height.

After brief introductions which gave me the name of the clone commanding the ground pounders – commander TK 75 "Trek", we got down to business.

"Now, the politicians may believe that this will be a straight deal. We are dealing with bloody pirates. The question is not if they will try to back-stab us but how they will do it. Thanks to our friends in Republic Intelligence we have some information on their leader."

I used telekinesis to activate the holographic projector build in the middle of the table. We saw the face of the pirate leader suspended in mid-air. In all his ugly glory.

"That ladies and gentlemen is Hondo Ohnaka. The piece of scum we have to deal with. He is the captain of the so eloquently named Ohnaka band. These days his group makes a living by selling spice and kidnapping people for ransom. Usually they are active around the Tion Hegemony and the Corporate sector where they can run amok unchecked. Intelligence reports that they have at least few Ubikkian tanks, a lot of speeder bikes and various ships which they had hijacked. We also have confirmation that Ohnaka had managed to grab a Corona class frigate as well as few Flarestar class ships. They should not be a match for an Acclamator. The gang numbers are estimated to be at least couple of hundreds."

"My boys will deal with them." announced Trek. "However we'll need information about their base's defenses."

"It is unlikely that they lack at least rudimentary AA capabilities so a direct air assault will be costly." said Piett.

"Sent couple of companies loaded on LAAT's as well as armor from the other side of the planed from their base. Then they can came in flying nap to the ground evading whatever AA the pirates have." I said.

"That way we will have something solid to use against those tanks. They are not particularly good against modern walkers but have substantial light weaponry which can make the life of my infantry hard."

"Four walkers and the AT teams should be enough to deal with that." I said. "I want only two companies deployed when the pirates try to mess with us. Keep the rest as a back up in case the CIS found out what happened to Dooku. If he's actually here, that is."

"That won't help us much." grumbled Ahsoka. "Whose idea was anyway that we should go there unarmed."

The officers looked surprised and not a little angry at that declaration.

"Ohnaka's of course. But I will be armed. After all I am just a "bounty hunter" according to the pirate leader." I made air quotes while saying what the idiot thought I was. "I'll do my best to keep you in one piece until commander Teck's forces arrive."

"That's not reassuring." muttered Master Ti.

I just snorted in response.

"I have not given you any reason to doubt me, have I?"

She shook her head and frowned.

"Back to the topic on hand. The situation in space."

"In space, if the intelligence is right I should be able to deal with anything the pirates could throw at us. If the Sep's come in force then all bets are off." said Pellaeon.

"If that happens I leave it on your discretion to decide if you could hold them off long enough for us to evacuate. If not do what is necessary to ensure the safety of your ship." I ordered.

"Yes, sir." the Captain gave me a small nod of respect.

Ahsoka gave me a dirty look. I shrugged.

"There is no sensed of letting the Leveler be destroyed for no gain in a futile effort to extract us if overwhelming enemy forces arrive in system. In such a case we'll have to do our best on the ground and hope that they won't blast us from orbit."

**=RK=**

Later that evening I went after Shaak Ti. I wanted to know why here attitude towards me had suddenly became cold and distant after I awoke from my rest following the Battle at Rodia. I walked fast after her when she headed for her assigned quarters.

"Master Ti, a word."

"I'm listening." she said without looking back at me.

She continued walking and I fell in step beside her.

"What is your problem with me?" I decided to be direct.

She gave me sidelong glance.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she said primly.

"Nope. Not at all. After the battle you've been keeping steel control over your emotions around me and we had not exchanged more that a couple of words unless necessary. Not to mention that you've been avoiding me like the plague. Spill."

She stopped walking and turned to face me. Her eyes were blazing with barely restrained anger.

"I know!" she hissed.

"What?" I asked surprised. However I had a creeping feeling that I knew what she was insinuating. It was not one of my proudest moments.

"The Council found the classified filed about what you did on Shili!"

"Ah. That."

"You tortured four Jedi to death!" she shouted.

I removed my helmet and looked her in the eyes. She flinched and took a step back. For one of a very few time in my life I was gripped by such an anger that I was barely able to restrain myself from lashing out. I knew that at the moment my eyes were blazing yellow stars.

"I did." I said in a tone colder than the abyss between the stars.

Almost visible tendrils of Dark side energies were snapping around my body in response to the fury I felt.

She grabbed the hilt of her lightsaber and I knew that she was struggling to decide whether she should be ready to defend herself or attack me outright.

**=RK=**

**Part 5**

**Republic Assault Ship Leveler, Hyperspace**

I reined in my fury and smothered it until it resembled smoldering embers left after a wildfire. Giving in to my anger now would serve no purpose. I was not one of the common rabble that called themselves Sith yet were so easily lost to the poisonous lure of the Dark side. It was the tool, the servant and not the master! I pushed the quiet whispers of the Dark side to the back of my mind where it had always muttered sweet lies.

I stared at Shaak Ti's dark eyes and frowned. She was beautiful when angry. I shook my head in exasperation.

"What exactly did they tell you, Master Ti?" my voice was quiet showing barely a trace of the anger chained within my heart. "That a bunch of Jedi were strolling in Shili's wilderness and I decided to have some fun during a vacation by torturing them to death?" I sneered.

She answered me with a defiant glare.

"I can see it in your eyes. No matter what I tell you, Jedi, you won't believe me. You've made up your mind, haven't you?" I muttered.

"We were fools to believe you for even a moment!" she snapped.

"Let me show you what happened. See the truth with your own eyes."

I darted froward and grabbed her right wrist, stopping her from attacking me with her lightsaber. I placed my right hand on her forehead and submerged both of us in the currents of the Force.

"The Jedi Order and its Council members are not the angels you believe them to be." I said before we were thrown into an echo of the past.

**=RK=**

**Four thousand years ago, Planet Shili ******Ehosiq sector, Expansion Region****

A Republic trooper fell to the ground drowning in his own blood. Another was hit by invisible force with the power of speeding train and hurled away from the farmstead. A Wookie Jedi was thrown into a nearby building by a wave of raw Force energy. I used my lightsaber as a spear and threw it at a nearby commando who was shouldering a rocket launcher. My weapon flew true and stabbed him in the heart. The still ignited lightsaber floated back to my outstretched hand. I fried another trooper with a purple bolt of lightning shot from the palm of my left hand. And suddenly the enemies in my immediate vicinity were down.

I keeled next to the cooling body of my wife. Her chest was a burned, smoking ruin. I recognized the tell tale signs of lightsaber dealt wound. Her once vivid black eyes were misty, sightless orbs staring into the dark sky.

I discarded my helmet and let it fall to the ground. I gently picked up her limp right arm and placed a tender kiss on the back of her still warm hand. The evidence was in front of me, staring me in the face yet my brain refused to believe it. She couldn't be gone! Simply could not! I was torn between denial, grief and anger which was burning hotter by the second.

She was innocent! Ashara wanted nothing to do with the damn war!

I froze. In my anguish I failed to notice it. It was a faint spark of life force coming from my wife. I stared at her body with my mouth hanging open. My left hand traced its origin over Ashara's body. My palm stopped over her tummy. There it was. Tiny. Innocent. Barely formed. And fading fast.

Without thinking I clutched the spark of life with all my might. I drew heavily on the light side of the Force. As much as my body could channel. I trembled with the strain to continue forcing the energies of the Force to pass through me and keep the tiny life going.

The cold, pragmatic part of my mind that was the successful General was screaming that it was futile. That I was killing myself for nothing. I disregarded it. For me it was not futile. This so small moth of light that I was holding in my metaphysical fingers was the last part that I had left from my Ashara. Our child.

Its, no her life, was slipping from my grasp. I could not let her go. I pulled even more power through me.

A storm of light and shadows raged around us. More power than a mortal was meant to wield coursed through my veins. For one vast, endless moment her life blazed like a star. Our Force signatures synchronized and I was engulfed by a blinding light.

I was somewhere else gazing at a tiny, smiling face. It was light red and from it two small copies of Ashara's eyes stared back. I grinned back. I was high on the pride and joy I felt as I looked at my newborn daughter.

I was laughing as my toddler was making her first unsure steps and tried to walk towards me.

Many toys were floating around a bouncing and giggling little girl. I could see Ashara siting next to our child and speaking to her words I could not hear.

A five years old Selene proudly presented me the hilt of a lightsaber she had constructed...

A teenage version of my life who had fairer skin was walking towards me.

"Shh... Daddy. Its not your fault..." I heard a light voice which melted my heart. I could feel warm hands engulfing me into a tight hug before the illusion shattered into countless pieces of sparkling light.

"Its not your fault..." the female voice echoed in my ears.

The spark of light that would have been my lovely daughter winked out. I felt it dissipating into the Force followed by the body of Ashara. I could feel a part of me dieing with her. I screamed my indescribable loss at the heavens.

**=RK=**

Shaak Ti watched horrified the tragedy unfolding in front of her. She could not turn away her head or close her eyes. To make things worse she felt an echo of the emotions ravaging the man who lost his wife and unborn child.

"NOOOOOOO!" Veil's anguished, hopeless scream turned into an animalistic roar.

The Force itself responded to the wordless call and torrents of black lightning bolts surrounded the man like a shroud. She could sense some kind of a void forming in the center of a hurricane made by raw Force which engulfed the grieving man. The fury and anger were gone. There was emptiness, a lack of emotions where Veil was supposed to be. She no longer could feel him in the Force. Yet, he was not cut from it. She could see it moments later when the Republic troopers and the Jedi, who were forgotten until now, made their presence obvious.

Nine commandos opened fire with their blasters. Red bolts of energy exploded couple of meters away from the place where Delkatar was supposed to be. All she could see was a vortex of darkness deeper than anything she had ever seen before.

"That does not belong to you." stated a flat voice which was void of any emotion.

The echani Jedi who was armed with a lightsaber staff which had azure blades had a moment for surprise to register on her face. The hilts of two more sabers which were tucked in her belt moved on their own accord.

Those weapons hummed to life without warning and a pair of sapphire blades blazed in the night. They spun around in blindingly fast circles and the white haired woman fell to the ground in fifteen pieces.

The lightsabers which belonged to Ashara Vael floated lazily in the air. The remaining Jedi looked at them with fear in their eyes while the commandos continued to fire their weapons at the black vortex.

What happened next was too fast for even a Jedi's eyes to follow. Yet Shaak Ti was unfortunate enough to see it in excruciating detail.

The hurricane made from the Force itself fell apart to reveal Veil standing where the body of his wife used to be. The murderous look in his eyes sent shivers of primeval terror down her spine.

"Damn you all to hell!" he hissed.

One moment the Sith was thirty meters away from the troopers who were shooting at him to no effect. Then he was in the center of their formation. His lightsaber blade was buried in the heart of their Lieutenant.

Veil raised his left hand and darkness gathered within his palm. It twisted and elongated creating a spear of living shadows. He hurled it at a man on the right flank of the Republic line. The trooper died screaming as his body was devoured by such a concentration of Dark side energies that it literally liquified flesh.

The Sith continued moving faster that the eye could follow. In seconds the remaining commandos were cut to pieces and he was facing three scared Jedi. He looked at the only woman in their group – a young Twi'lek female in her early twenties.

She was trying to say something but words failed her. However Vael apparently knew what she was trying to tell him.

"I know you are sorry, Line. Its not enough."

He moved so fast that he was a blur of shadows and crimson light. The female Jedi tried to parry a sweeping strike but her lightsaber was battered away from her hands. Her eyes widened in shock a moment before her head was cut off.

The remaining Jedi were battered to the ground by torrents of black lightning.

"You will not be so lucky, Masters!" the Sith sneered the last word as if it was the vilest imaginable curse.

**=RK=**

**Present Day; Republic Assault Ship Leveler, Hyperspace**

Shaak Ti slid down a wall she did not know she was leaning on when she found herself back in the corridor of the Leveler. The Sith that was towering above her spoke with a subdued voice.

"For a short time I believed that they were there for me. But when I finally broke the two Jedi Masters I captured they told me a different story. The attack was targeted at Ashara. At that time the war was going bad for the Republic and the Jedi Council was terrified. It was a war of attrition that we were winning. So the Jedi wanted their trump card back. Or eliminated forever."

The Jedi Master watched with a heavy heart the anguish in Veil's eyes. That was contrary to what she knew about the Order, past of present. Yet she could feel that the man was telling the truth. The Force itself was screaming at her that the vision was real. A slice of horrific past that she was shown for a reason.

"Why?" she whispered.

For endless seconds Delkatar stared at her before speaking two words that explained everything.

"Battle Meditation. Ashara was disillusioned with the Jedi. So she left them. But once the bastards were loosing the war they wanted her back. At any cost. All my wife wanted was peace away from the conflict. And they murdered with my unborn daughter for it."

He turned around and grabbed his helmet from the ground. As Veil walked away he spoke few parting words.

"They gave you enough information to make you my enemy. Its quite different when you have the full picture, isn't it? "

For the longest time Shaak Ti stood kneeling on the floor, thinking about the nightmare she was shown. And about what the Council decided to withhold. For first time in her adult life she was doubting her fellow Jedi Masters.

Lies. They were supposed to be the weapon of the Sith. Yet, here she was – being lied and set up by the people she unquestionably trusted since being a little girl...

Neither of them noticed the lithe form of the younger Togruta who listened to their conversation from behind a nearby corner.

**=RK=**

**Part 6**

**En route to Florrum, Outer Rim**

I did not see the Jedi in the couple of days out journey lasted. I used my free time to deal with a lot of paperwork sent to me by GAR high command. It was concerning the formation of a fleet and attached ground forces which I was to command so it was not something that I could ignore. Piett as my aide was priceless in helping me deal with all of it. He showed a typical greenhorn trait by volunteering to be our pilot for the visit of the pirate base. Something from which I had to dissuade him. I told him to go to the bridge and learn from the captain while I was on the ground.

Finally we arrived at the targeted system and exited hyperspace at its edge. The plan was that me and the Jedi would take a shuttle from here to the planet. On our way there we would make a sensor sweep over the back of Florrum's moon. If it was clear, Leveler would make a micro jump there. If not, then the ship would be ready to came calling if something went wrong but we would loose the element of surprise that way. Before heading to the shuttle, I spoke with Pellaeon and confirmed the contingency orders I had given him.

I met the Jedi in the hangar where two companies of infantry were preparing for deployment. The Togruta women were waiting near the open ramp of our transport and they looked less than pleased. With them being females the fact that they were about to enter a pirate hangout unarmed was not a reason for cheering.

"Ladies, unless you have second thoughts we should go."

They shook their heads so headed to the cockpit. Ahsoka looked a bit guilty. I wondered what did she do. I shelved that thought for later.

The short flight to the planet was spent in an awkward silence. We made a hyperspace jump near the moon and exited FTL in such an angle that the sensors were able to sweep the dark side of the small planetoid. Nothing unusual was detected so I sent a signal to Leveler before entering Florrum's atmosphere.

I guided our shuttle towards the pirate hideout as we flew over vast plains covered with orange grass and patches of brown desert sand. Below us herds of big animals were minding their own business. Some of them were looking up at our passage with interest. If it was not for our mission I might have found it a fascinating opportunity to view a world mostly untouched by civilization.

I landed our craft in a tiny valley which was the courtyard in the front of the pirate base. I secured the ship and we descended down the ramp.

A semicircle of armed pirates greeted us. Judging by the girls reactions they stank. I allowed myself a small smile. Than the force for air filters!

One of the pirates walked next to us and waved a scanner which looked suspiciously like a portable radio with two antennas. He decided that the Jedi were clean and then started waving the kriffing thing around me. My right hand shot forward and grabbed the scanner by the antennas and I plucked it from the pirate's grip.

"Your boss agreed that I could keep my weapons. Despite the Jedi's arrogance I am not crazy enough to walk in your lair unarmed." I grumbled.

The rest of the cutthroats pointed their weapons at me.

"If you want to be paid you'll behave. The Republic could have easily sent a Battle group instead of us."

The man from whose hands I took the scanner glared at me but nodded and waved us to follow them. As we entered the base, Shaak Ti walked next to me and whispered:

"Are you insane?!"

"I've dealt with their kind before. Handling them requires a different kind of diplomacy than the one you are accustomed to. The Republic's niceties are seen as a sign of weakness out here." I muttered quietly.

We were led to a cantina. The men and women there gave us dirty looks. It was a run down place. An alien woman's voice was singing from hidden loudspeakers in a high pitched tone I found irritating.

The pirate leader was sitting on a table in the back of this so called establishment. He was surrounded by six bodyguards. Ohnaka was drinking something that was probably illegal in dozens of systems from a metal mug.

"Ladies! General! Will you drink something?" he exclaimed in a flamboyant tone.

"We are not here to have fun captain Ohnaka." I said.

He ignored me and pushed my way a metal mug full with a green liquid which resembled toxic waste.

I shook my head at his antics. I've been in his presence for mere seconds and the bloody hut spawn was already irritating!

"So you are the man that caught Dooku. Quite impressive feat."

Next to me the Jedi were glaring at the somewhat sober pirates who were leering at them. I wondered how long it would be before all hell broke loose...

"Heh. The Sith couldn't deal with my warriors. He resisted but it was futile!" Ohnaka exclaimed while waving his cup around. A bit of his drink fell on the table and started eating through it.

Yeah. His chosen poison was definitely illegal.

"Blaster against that glowly thing!" he waved his free hand. "I was glorious victory, I tell ya!"

"His lightsaber. I deadpanned.

"Yeah. That thin. Its needless to say that he is not harmless even now. But we won anyway!"

Few of his cronies cheered at that.

A red, monkey like creature that resembled a gremlin made its way to the table. It was playing with a lightsaber. And its hilt was not curved like Dooku's.

"Hey! That's not yours!" Ahsoka exclaimed and summoned the weapon to her hand. Immediately we found herself surrounded by a veritable forest of blasters.

"That's Skywalker's isn't it?" I groaned.

The small monster ran up one of the pirates, moved over his blaster rifle and grabbed the lightsaber hilt which Ahsoka was holding. It tried to pry it from her hand but she held on it.

"Hey! That's not yours!" she glared at the critter.

More than half of the weapons were redirected at her.

"Ahsoka! Stand down! Its obvious your master lost his lightsaber. Again." I grumbled and turned to the leader of the pirates surrounding us. "We are not here to fight, youthful exuberance notwithstanding. Do you have Dooku or not?"

"I'll arrange a meeting. Girl let go of the weapon." He growled at Ahsoka who relented after a sharp look from Master Ti.

**=RK=**

We were led to the prison block of the base where one of the cells was guarded by two armed pirates. Inside we found Dooku suspended in mid-air by a force field. His left hand was missing.

Ahsoka jumped in excitement.

"How the mighty have fallen!" she cheered.

He looked at the older woman.

"Master Ti. I would like to say that it is a pleasure to meet you again but under the circumstances..." he trailed off.

"Count Dooku." she nodded at him.

"And this must be the mercenary that gave us so much trouble. Obviously Grievous failed again."

"He and Ventress are cooling heir heels in cells on Coruscant. You'll be joining them soon."

"You captured her then? Impressive. Why someone with your skills works for the Republic? I can assure you that if you help me and join the Confederacy you'll be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

"You'll go to Coruscant to bi judged for your crimes! Right, Delkatar?" asked Ahsoka.

"Dooku, you know nothing about my dreams." I hissed.

"You'll spent a long time in similar cell, Dooku!" taunted Ahsoka.

"Young and foolish. Do you really believe that the pirates will let you leave this planet?"

"They are thieves who do not wish to fight with Jedi!" the padawan's temper was rising.

"Ahsoka! Do not let him bite you!" snapped Shaak Ti.

"Not that they would be interested in fighting you two. I am sure that they have other plans for such delectable females." added Dooku.

That made the women uneasy.

"Do you really think that I failed to take that into an account before coming here?" I asked.

"Yet you brought them." Dooku nodded at the Jedi. "Our "hosts" are more cunning that you gave them credit for."

"I see why they like you so much." I chuckled. "We saw enough. Let's go."

**=RK=**

We walked towards the shuttle to contact the Republic. When we were passing through a corridor void of the locals, Shaak Ti came near me and hissed.

"You knew!"

"I take it you've been lucky enough not to have dealt with pirates? Or at least to be around them unarmed? Yes I know how they'll view the two of you. It is a useful distraction. And yeah, I am cold blooded bastard when I have a mission to accomplish. No need to give me compliments, Master Ti."

"You are using us as a bait?!" Ahsoka was outraged.

"Don't look at me. It was senator Amidala who proposed that two Jedi must be sent. I would have been all right with coming here by myself. It would have make things simpler though not as interesting." I shrugged.

"You are a Sith all right. And to think that I was ready to apologize to you!" muttered Master Ti.

Before we got on the shuttle one of the locals invited us to a celebration to honor our deal. I simply nodded and boarded the ship.

We spoke with the Chancellor and his entourage – Windu, Yoda and couple of senators who would deliver the payment. To my regret one of them was to be Jar-Jar. I wondered if I could arrange an accident for that menace. Sidious was able to mask well his displeasure when I confirmed that his "friend" was really captured and got his arm chopped off.

After we were finished speaking with Coruscant I contacted the Leveler and gave confirmed that we were all right so far. Plan A was a go.

**=RK=**

I decided to let our "gracious" hosts to show their hand and persuaded the Jedi that we could not simply ignore their invitation. When we got back into the cantina we found a wild party which was in full swing.

Drunk people laying everywhere, one fella dancing on the far end of the bar, a waitress who did not like the advances of an unlucky patron was bashing the man's head at the table he was sitting at... In short – exactly what you would expect from such a place.

I led the women to the bar where we sat on somewhat clean stools.

"I can't believe that you volunteered me for this, Delkatar. You are an evil man." Ahsoka muttered.

"I should have found an excuse to stay as far away from you as possible." groaned Shaak Ti.

The commotion was unpleasant for their sensitive ears.

Ohnaka came to us with a shit eating grin on his face.

"My friends! Please share a drink with me! It is the traditional way to seal our deal!"

Yeah. Right. I smiled under my helmet. Plan A it was. Too bad that the Jedi did not know about it...

"Fine. But something non-alcoholic for the kid." I pointed at Ahsoka who glared at me.

Ohnaka waved at a waitress who soon brought us three mugs. I removed my helmet and saluted our host with my drink. Before taking a sip from the bubbling liquid I used a trick that was essential to know if one wanted to survive more than a couple of weeks in the academy on Korriban. I used the Force to make myself immune to most poisons and sedatives. It would also diminish the effect of the few substances that could effect me anyway.

I saluted our host with my mug and took a big swallow from the strong beverage. Shaak Ti and Ahsoka followed my lead and soon were swaying in their seats.

Ohnaka frowned when I finished my cup.

"That is great! What is it? I have not drank something that good in ages!" I smiled pleasantly at him but my eyes were cold.

He looked around. Most of his crew were passed out around the cantina or too drunk to put much of a fight. Then his sight fell on the Jedi who were mostly incoherent by now. Whatever was put in our drinks was strong to affect the women that fast.

"That won't work, you know." I stated.

I crushed the mug in my right hand and with the help of the Force I molded it into a rough spike which I threw behind me at a sober pirate who was trying to sneak towards my back. My improvised weapon struck him in the left eye with enough power to embed itself into his brain. The dead man fell slowly on the floor without giving out a sound.

Hondo Ohnaka tried to shout something to his men but he found out that he was unable to even whimper. An invisible hand had grabbed his throat and started squeezing it. To his utter horror none of his men noticed the murder of their fella or what I was doing to their boss. A room full of drunk idiots and a slight suggestion that there was nothing interesting to look at where I stood was more than enough to give us some privacy as long as Ohnaka did not shout an order.

"After this stunt you pulled," I nodded at the girls who had fallen asleep on the floor, "I am re-negotiating our deal."

The smile that stretched my lips made him shudder.

"Let me tell you, trying to back-stab us without informing your minions," I waved at the men drinking around us, "is something that you might live to regret. If you are lucky."

My grip around his throat relented a bit and he started coughing in an attempt to get some air in his straining lungs.

"Now, my new friend lets talk money. And tell me all about how and where you caught Dooku." I smiled cheerfully at the pirate.

**=RK=**

**Republic Assault Ship Leveler, behind Florrum's moon, Outer Rim**

Captain Pellaeon watched at the holographic displays projected over the windows of his ship's bridge. They showed the progress of the assault party that had inserted from the other side of the planed from the pirate base. He calmly observed as an hour passed since the last communication from the General arrived. The ground troops were thirty four minutes away from the enemy stronghold.

Next to the Captain, Ensign Piett was anxiously starring at the clock. 'So the General, was right. Kriffing pirates!' he thought.

Pellaeon went to the nearest console from which he could contact the deployed ground troops and opened a channel to them. In order to preserve the element of surprise he had ordered the launch a stealth satellite which could transmit by laser to the advancing clones.

"This is Leveler Actual. Raptor you have a go. I repeat, Raptor you have a go. We will be on station to provide orbital support in thirty five minutes."

"Sound general quarters. I want our remaining ground forces to be ready for deployment and our fighter wings manned. Inform medical that they can expect wounded withing the hour."

**=RK=**

**Pirate Base, Planer Florrum, Outer Rim**

I was smiling cheerfully when Ohnaka finished transferring his band's liquid assets to a credit chip which I pocketed into a secure compartment of my armor. It is wondrous what some "persuasion" through the Force and expertly applied pain could do. The pirate leader was not as tough as he wanted others to believe.

I checked the time. It was thirty one minutes after the deadline for contacting the Leveler had passed. Splendid. I retrieved two personal shields from pockets in my robes and placed them on the girls right arms. Ohnaka, who was held in stasis by an expertly applied field of Force energy, watched warily as I worked.

Thirty two minutes. I levitated the unconscious women and carefully placed them behind the bar where they would have some cover. That caught the attention of few pirates who were somewhat sober and they headed our way.

I patted the shoulder of the frozen in place Ohnaka.

"It's almost time."

Thirty three minutes. I extended my senses and grinned. I could sense the approaching clones. They would be in time. You got to love competent subordinates who had appreciation for precise timing!

The first two sober pirates reached us and looked at their boss with identical frowns on their faces. He was just sitting there without speaking or moving. Something that was apparently uncharacteristic for him.

"Eh... Boss, is everything all right?" one of them eventually gathered enough courage to ask.

"Just peachy." I answered.

Four more somewhat sober men joined the group that was confronting me.

Finally one of the geniuses comprehended that something was wrong.

Said fella drew his blaster and pointed it at me.

"Should that scare me?" I asked and waved at his weapon.

Using telekinesis I twisted his arm so his pistol was aimed at his boss. The eyes of the unnamed minion widened in surprise. Then he felt pressure over his trigger finger. His weapon fired a single blaster bolt which shot Ohnaka in the head.

Thirty four minutes. The compound was shaken by multiple explosions. That was the initial missile strike aimed at the few AA emplacements the pirates had, none of which was automated.

Show time.

The first reaction of the pirates was stunned disbelief. That gave me more than enough time to use telekinesis to activate the shields on the Jedi's arms and draw my blasters. I mowed down the six cutthroats that were facing me before any of them could raise their weapons.

I did not stop firing for a second. Crimson blaster bolts shot from my guns and headed towards the occupants of the cantina who were not yet passed out. There were less than a score of those including the four waitresses who fell on the ground with scorched craters in their chests.

I could already hear the chatter of heavy weapons from outside. Both from the LAAT's and the deployed walkers. Their first targets were the enemy armor which with any luck would be wrecked before anyone thought to man it and the small fleet of ships the pirates had. I activated a beacon built in my armor so the clones would know where I was and not waste time combing the whole base searching for me. The sooner some backup arrived the better. I was reluctant to leave Ahsoka and Shaak Ti alone even if most of the pirates were so drunk that they were sleeping through the attack.

I had to shoot three more blaster wielding thugs who arrived before the first squad of Crimson company could make its way into the cantina.

"Good to see you, boys. The Jedi are behind the bar. They are drugged, the poor gals. Keep them safe and when the base is reasonable secure evacuate them back to the ship. I am going to retrieve our target.

"Yes, sir!" the sergeant leading the clones saluted me and ordered his men to take defensive positions around the Jedi.

**=RK=**

On my way to Dooku's cell I met only few of the locals who were more interested in hiding that in fighting. That did not help them much as I shot them in the back. Did I mention that I loathe pirates? They were almost as bad as slavers and often partake in that disgusting trade.

To their credit the two men guarding Dooku were still at their post. They raised their long rifles and opened fire on me when I entered the long corridor along which the prisoner's cells were located.

I activated my lightsaber and deflected their shots. Within seconds both of the guards were on the ground, downed from their own reflected fire.

I cut out the locks of the door and opened it with a wave of telekinesis.

Dooku glared at me.

"I take it that the commotion is not done by my people?" he asked.

"They are too busy after their supreme commander got caught. Not to mention the disappearance of heir political leader." I nodded at him.

Dooku lowered his head as much as the force field holding him captive allowed.

"That is an unpleasant reality." he said with a subdued tone.

"Count Dooku, I wonder... Do you care at all about your confederation are is it a means to an end? Just another disposable asset for Sidious?"

The old man stood rigid. He stared at me with shock in his eyes.

"How do you know that name? Did Grievous or Ventress talk?"

"Last time I saw them, neither of those two were in any way ready for interrogation. They were not exactly intact when we captured them. Answer my question."

"I do whatever my Lord..."

"And do not repeat the party line. I asked you. Not Sidious."

Dooku glared at me and refused to answer.

"Suit yourself." I shot him in the neck with two darts from the launcher in my right arm-guard.

They were hollow and filled with a special contortion created to knock out Jedi and Sith. Just in case, I telekinetically raised on of the rifles laying next to the bodies of the guards and hit the Count with it.

**=RK=**

When the mop up was finished I was happy with the success. The Jedi were in the med bay of the Leveler where they were sleeping off the drugs they ingested. Only five clones were wounded and none of them seriously. No dead. It was a clean op, one in a thousand. We even released four prisoners who were held for ransom. They were moderately well off people who were grabbed while traveling on business along the Outer Rim.

I cheerfully ordered the surviving pirates locked up in their own prison and let the clones check all over the base for something interesting. They retrieved few small cases full of jewels and precious stones from Ohnaka's quarters as well as his encrypted personal files. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that information. Who knew, there might be some blackmailing material that could be useful in the future.

When the pirate base was searched from top to bottom and the few interesting items were loaded, the pirates were transferred to the cell block on the Leveler. After the last of my men was on board I went to the bridge.

"Genera, that was a good work out there." Pellaeon congratulated me.

He was right. When all was said and done, the op went too smooth. I was wondering when the other shoe would drop. Probably when Sidious was ready with his response for the disruption of his plans. Little did I know that I'd have to deal with that mess in few short weeks.

"Thank you Captain. Please wipe that base from the face of the planet. The next bunch of outlaws which decides to set shop in this region would need to make their own facilities. We need to make a brief detour to a world few light years from here to retrieve Kenobi and Skywalker before heading back to Coruscant."

While Pellaeon ensured the destruction of the Pirate compound with judicious application of turbo-laser fire I went to the med bay. I knew that Ahsoka would be giddy with the prospect of retrieving her Master from the world I believe he was stranded on.

I finally remembered what had happened to them when Ohnaka told me how and where he caught Dooku. Weren't they buried into a cave with some kind of a big, red beast? I wondered if the Chosen one was still around...

For some reason the thought of Skywalker getting eaten by a monster in a cave filled with poisonous gas brought a smile on my face. My only immediate concern was the reactions of Ahsoka and Shaak Ti when they awoke and found out what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

**Phase 07: Standoff**

**=RK=**

**Part 1**

**Senate Building, Coruscant**

The follow up of my capture of Dooku was underwhelming. He was stuck into a cell in the Jedi Temple and was awaiting a trial. Surprise, surprise, the courts were dragging their legs for weeks. Nothing unexpected with Sidious being the Chancellor. I got a lot of praise and was stuck in front of reporters more times than I cared about. Sidious had me sidelined by using me for propaganda purposes until my new command was being assembled. That was a slow and nerve wracking process without the efficiency of the Empire to which I was accustomed.

While I was getting bored out of my mind with necessary paperwork which thankfully consisted of very little actual paper and mountains of electronic memos and forms that needed my attention and signatures, the war was going on. The capture or death of some of the CIS most prominent leaders did little to deter their advance. The strategic initiative was still on their side and their overwhelming numbers allowed them to carry on with their offensive. However that was now running out of steam. Without few of their best commanders, the Separatists were suffering punishing loses and soon would have to stop and consolidate their forces. If the strategic projections were correct and with my new access to raw intelligence data I had no reason to doubt them, the enemy advance would be halted by the time my fleet was assembled. Just in time for me to participate in the planned counteroffensive.

While I was cooling my heels on Coruscant, the Jedi I was familiar with were busy getting into trouble. Ahsoka who had rejoined her master citing need for couple of calm weeks after my stunt on Florrum, was missing as well as Skywalker and Aalya Secura. Anakin and the kid went to relieve the Twi'lek Jedi Master whose fleet was under heavy separatist attack. They managed to get her away from her burning flagship but Skywalker got wounded in the process. To make matters worse, the Chosen One's luck struck again. The frigate on which the Jedi were evacuating was damaged and made a blind hyperspace jump. The Navy was still searching for them. If my memory was still accurate and the changes I've already made did not effect the outcome of their flight, the Jedi should be found safe and sound. Eventually. Unfortunately I had no idea on what planet they ended. Knowing that there was a village made from people who had fled the war did not help in that regard.

Kenobi was stuck on some Ice moon where the locals were at odds with the members of the species living on a nearby planet, who were a Republic member. For once the Senate had voted swiftly, probably because the Chancellor was too busy "arranging" the trials of the CIS leaders we had in custody.

And finally Shaak Ti was sent to Knossos, was it? Something sounding like that, where the clankers were crushing the locals. So despite the changes I made things were not changed too much from "canon". Not that meant much, here where it was all real and not a movie you could watch from bed while munching on popcorn.

For me all that was the calm before the storm that would shake the galaxy to its foundations. If anyone ever wonders, you probably won't be surprised that it started on Naboo. That planet was cursed, I tell you!

I did not know what monumental mess I would need to clean up while I was making my way towards the Chancellor's office. Only that I was called there for an emergency meeting. I was followed there by two men, none of whom were Jedi. With the relentless onslaught the CIS was throwing against the Republic after the loss of their leaders the Council no longer had the luxury of keeping a Jedi Master as my babysitter. For the moment they were content to let me deal with the Republic media, which was a kriffing pain in the ass! Those vultures were not diligently trained like our own Imperial ones. I am sure that more than one Jedi laughed off their asses on my expense, the bastards!

But considering that I was without a minder it was worth it. Getting my face shown to the masses as the man responsible for the greatest coup against the Separatist since the start of the war won me a lot of points and gave me some security that the Council would have serious problems with removing me without a very good cause. And even then it will be with GAR High Command kicking and screaming all the way. Most of the brass loved me for delivering Dooku and Grievous in their laps.

It should not be surprising. The Jedi of this era were not particularly good in the PR department and that was one the main reason why almost no one bat an eye when Sidious executed Order 66.

But that is a topic for another time.

I was walking towards the Chancellor's office accompanied by my aide Piett whose skills were invaluable for dealing with the unholy mess that was assembling a new fleet and attached army group from scratch. With us was the newest talent I managed to grab. It was a certain Lieutenant Maximillian Veers. I had arranged his transfer from the militia unit on his home world he was serving with to my command. I had noticed that he had requested multiple times to be sent to a walker unit but his pleas had fallen on deaf ears. So I drew few strings at GAT headquarters and the tall officer was sent a one way ticket to Coruscant. He had arrived to my office fifteen minute before I was called to see Palpatine. We had just met after I finished with most of the daily paperwork and had a time for a long chat with the man.

During our talk he presented me with some novel ideas about the use of walkers of all types as well as more conventional armor. So I decided to take him with me. If he was any flaws I could find in such short time, it was that Veers was too enamored with walker to the expense of anything else. That was something that should be discouraged a bit.

On the bonus side he had prior experience with infantry where he had spent his carrier so far. With careful management, he could become a splendid and well rounded ground forces commander. Something that I currently lacked. There was a reason I did not want a clone in overall command of any branch of the forces on my disposal. It was the same one I was pushing for the promotion of Pellaeon to commodore. I still did not know how good was the control Sidious had over the clones. The various rumors I remembered from my universe were not something I could afford to take for granted.

**=RK**=

**Chancellor's Office, Senate Building, Coruscant**

Something unusual was happening. I found Yoda and Windu talking with Palpatine. They were saying that the Jedi were spread too thin. With Skywalker and Secura missing that was probably true. To make it even funnier (at least from my point of view) the newest hot spot was Naboo. It was a major point of embarrassment when the Grand master of the Jedi order had to tell the Chancellor that there were no Jedi available to go help his home world.

Little did I know that I should savor that great moment while I had the opportunity. Well, I did anyway.

Palpatine was glaring at the Masters to my utter delight. The only thing I regretted was that I was not wearing my helmet which was being upgraded by few trustworthy engineers in HQ. So no recording of this show. It was a pity that Piett and Veers were waiting outside and missed it.

"Am I to understand that you could not spare a single Jedi general to go to Naboo?" Palpatine asked quietly.

"Unfortunate, it is." nodded Yoda.

Sidious glared. It was not a Sith patented one but it was good enough.

When it became clear that the Jedi had nothing to add I cleared my throat.

"I am sorry to interrupt but it appears that I am out of the loop. What is the problem, sir?"

"Separatists presence was found on Naboo. When it became clear that we would be unable to send forces there, queen Neeyutnee requested Jedi help. However at the moment we are unable to sent anyone but few untrained padawans which is out of the question."

I was tempted to point out that there were a pair of obviously free Jedi in front of me. But perhaps Naboo was too backwater for the esteemed Council members to go there personally. I am sure that Palpatine had similar thoughts. I wondered what was his game. I remembered that something important was to happen on Naboo around this time but the details eluded me. Was there some kind of research facility hidden there?

The comm built in Palpatine's desk beeped. When he answered and I saw Padme Amidala, Jar-Jar and an opulently dressed woman whose face was covered with white and red makeup I knew that this was no coincidence. The Force was attempting to influence things around and I just knew it was towards something that I would not enjoy. Heh. That thought was probably the understatement of the decade. At least.

"Chancellor. Masters."The Queen gave them a small bow. "We attempted to contact the Jedi Council but were told that they were speaking with you."

"How can I help you my dear?" Palpatine smiled at his former and present Queen.

He was all sweet and helpful old man. Say what else you will about the man but he was a superb actor.

"We managed to retrieve some data from a damaged tactical droid." said Amidala.

"Please enlighten us, Senator. "said Windu.

"The Separatists have some kind of research facility in the eastern swamps. The droid mentioned something about a virus."

"They plan to attack us. Its the only explanation." added Captain Typho.

"Delicate the situation is. Jedi to sent I wish..." said Yoda and was promptly interrupted by Amidala.

"I am recommending Generals Kenobi and Skywalker. The relationship with the Gungans are strained at present but they trust General Kenobi."

"Neither of them is available at present." said Windu.

"Hmm. Senator. Stretched thin the Order is."

"Then General Veil should make do." said Palpatine. "I am sure that the Order will sent Jedi as soon as possible." he added.

The Jedi Masters looked from the Chancellor to me and back. It was obvious that they expected that I would be tied up on Coruscant until my fleet was ready and by then they would have an agent ready.

Now they had a problem. It was obviously that they did not want to send me without supervision. But they had spent I don't know how long telling to Palpatine that there were no Jedi free. They could not free someone to watch me now. Not when a week ago Palpatine had put his leg down and told them that he "trusted" me and he won't condone such a waste of resources when I had not shown in any way my animosity to the Republic. He had went as far as to outright say that he had no time for some kind of conflict between me and the Jedi. Not when I had done so much for the Republic since my appearance. If Sidious suspected that I was a Sith he was keeping that information to himself. My only surprise was that the Jedi did not spill the beans about what I truly was.

"I'll assemble a Task Force and head to Naboo ASAP, sir. By your leave?" I declared.

Palpatine gave me a grave nod.

"Please do so my friend."

"Chancellor, Master Yoda, Master Windu." I gave them a small bow of respect which I did not feel and exited the office.

"Walk with me." I said to Piett and Veers. "We have a fire to put down. There is Separatists presence on Naboo and at the moment the cupboard is rather empty. We'll be heading there right after a battle group is assembled and we have at least a regiment that is ready for action loaded on the ships."

"That's a tall order, sir." Piett sighed.

"I am aware of that. We have our work cut off for us. And Veers. Welcome to the Eleventh corps."

**=RK=**

**Part 2**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, High orbit over Coruscant**

It took us ten hours to assemble a regiment with their equipment for transport. On the face of it that was a great achievement. However the ground forces with the exception few select formations were not combat effective at that time. I knew that we'll be dealing with some kind of virus so I was not going to sent down men who did not have good enough training and equipment for surviving in environment where such an WMD was released.

I hoped that we will be able to deal with that by the time we reached Naboo. I had the feeling that I won't need all forces straight away but that was no reason to slack.

On more positive note, I had managed to pull through a promotion for Pellaeon. He was a brand new commodore in overall command of my space forces. Those consisted of three Venators – my flag ship Requiem, Victory and Onderon, five Acclamators, including Leveler and Dauntless as well as six frigate escorts.

Those were the combat ready ships which were ready for deployment. At least on paper my fleet was supposed to be much bigger but such a force took a long time to assemble. Most of the new ships and ground forces were going as replacements to the formations engaged on the front lines. For the moment my command was assigned to the strategic reserve which explained why I was called on to clean up the mess on Naboo. There simply were no other a viable force at the moment.

I was on the bridge with my small staff and clone commander VC 541 "Vic", who was in charge of the clone troopers which we drafted for the mission to Naboo.

"Are we ready to depart?" I asked calmly, without showing any of the weariness I felt in my tone.

"Yes, General. My men are on board. However only one battalion and two reinforced companies are combat effective as we speak. We'll need at least a week for the whole Regiment to be ready, sir."

"Concentrate to the units that could be prepared faster. We may not have that long."I said. "Commodore, take charge of the Task Force. We are leaving."

"Yes, sir!" Pellaeon gave me a salute and went to follow my orders.

"Lieutenant Veers, I want you on the ground with me on this op. I want to judge your abilities for myself."

"Yes, sir!" Maximillian straightened up. "I won't disappoint you, General!"

"Carry on, men."

**=RK=**

City of Theed, Naboo

The journey to Naboo was barely long enough for us to have another battalion ready for combat. By the time we made orbit I had on my disposal two infantry battalions or to use the GAR lingo legions – a thousand men formations that were prepared for deployment. There were also two armor companies with walkers and one scout platoon. The rest of my ground forces would need at least two more days before I would consider sending them in combat. I hoped that it was enough.

I was in a LAAT descending towards the city of Theed. Let me tell you, the movies did not do it justice. Seeing the plateau on which it was build while the setting sun was shining at it from the left made for a breathtaking sight. It was one of the most amazing things I've seen and I've been to three different universes.

We landed at what appeared to be the same hangar seen in the Phantom Menace, where we were met by captain Typho, a female gungan and C-3PO. I introduced myself and my companions – Piett and Veers. Not seeing the senator I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Let me guess, Captain. Senator Amidala went ahead by herself." I grumbled. As if dealing with a possible bio-weapon's lab was not complicated enough.

"Senator Padme can't be stopped when she makes up her mind." the droid added his two cents.

"Captain, I recommend that the next time you stun her." I said. "Where exactly did she run to?"

"This is Peppi Bay. Padme sent her here. She is the last person to see them."

"Them? Did she for a change decide to take guards with her this time?" I asked with forlorn hope.

It did not matter what was my personal opinion about Amidala and her antics. Hell even what Sidious thought about her was not that important in this situation. She was the Senator of Naboo, a former Queen and personal friend of the Chancellor. If she got herself killed on my watch it won't be good. And I was sure that Sidious would use such an opportunity to send me and my forces somewhere we won't be able to make too much trouble while using her death to further his agenda. I hate politics...

"Representative Binks is with her."

Of course he is. Getting rid of him should be achievable. I hoped. That bloody thing had the Devil's own luck!

"Am I wrong to assume that you are searching for them?" I asked.

Probably not. Not with Padme's luck. She undoubtedly was already captured and needed saving. Bloody politicians.

"Considering what happened we decided to wait for your arrival, General."

"Please enlighten us. I can't wait." My sarcasm was not lost on the Captain who winced.

"Ensign Piett, please go with the lady and check the last known location of the Senator and representative Binks."

"Yes, sir." Firmus saluted me and left with the woman.

Typho led us to a small ready room nearby which was dominated by a large holo-display in the form of a table. In its center was laid the head of B1 droid. He pressed couple of buttons and a holographic representation of a humanoid man floated over the table.

"This is Dr. Nuvo Vindi. He was a famous doctor who disappeared years ago.

The resident mad scientists started a monologue about having enough Blue Shadow to start filling bombs with it. I winced. Vael was familiar with that kirffing disease. It was a nasty piece of work even by Sith standards. That right there should tell you something about the virus.

"If this abomination is released in enough key places it can easily cause a Galactic Pandemic that will make the war look like a children spat."

"I'll have my ships scan the area. Let's hope that the Senator has not revealed that we suspect about the virus."

I contacted Pellaeon who sent the frigates to sweep over the eastern marshes from orbit. Five minute's later we had the location of the lab and its rough plans which showed three separate entrances as well as an area with increased radiation. That was most likely the armory where the bombs were assembled.

The CIS facility had at least ten circle shaped rooms and something which looked like a shaft leading to the surface. They all were connected with tunnels.

"This could get ugly. Veers I want you leading teams of demolitions experts to the armory. You are to disarm all bombs you find there. I'll go after our friendly WMD expert." I glanced at the Lieutenant who had his helmet in the crook of his left hand. "And don't forget that we are dealing with a bio weapon. I want the armors of all my men sealed."

Before we left I recalled Piett. Amidala and the gungan menace were most likely captured. If not we would have more enough time to search for them. Or if we fucked up they were dead anyway as well as most of the population of Naboo.

**=RK=**

CIS Bio-weapon's lab, Eastern Marshes, Naboo

I had no illusions that the perimeter of the Separatist's base was anything but seeded with copious amount of sensors. I had only a handful of clones who were trained for stealth insertions. If I had a squad or two of Republic commandos I would have led them in covertly so we would know what exactly we were dealing with. In such a case we would have done our best to seize the part of the base where the bombs were located and hold it while my main forces assaulted it. That was a luxury we did not have.

The attack began with an air strike by squadron of Torrent's which screamed in from orbit and launched missiles at the southern part of the base – as far from where we believed the bombs and the virus were located as possible. The evening which had descended over the marshes was illuminated by a crescendo of roaring explosions which shook the enemy facility to its foundations.

I was in the back of a LAAT which was in the first wave of our assault. Next to me a recovered Cat and his men were ready to rappel to the ground the moment we were over the target. The leading gunships unleashed AP missiles at the tunnels which were our chosen entrance points. On five separate places the ceilings of the base's corridors were breached. Seconds later there was a transport over each of the new entrances and clones were rappelling down.

I was the first out of my LAAT. I jumped out and for couple of seconds enjoyed the sensation of freefaling. It would have been much better if I was not encased in my sealed armor which was now painted with an expensive "smart" paint which changed color depending on the environment. I wanted eventually all my men to have such a camouflage but at least for now that was too expensive to contemplate. Five thousand credits only for my armor and a kit which would repair the coating if it was damaged by enemy fire. When you consider that I wanted all my ground troops to have it you suddenly start talking for real money.

I turned in the air so I fell through the smoking hole in the ceiling feet first. I had myself enveloped by a field made from the Force so I hit the ground lightly – as if jumping from meter or two at the most. Behind me a pair of synthetic ropes fell in the corridor and Cat and his men followed.

The chatter of my other units deployed in the facility whispered in my ears.

"This is Veers! We are pinned down by destroyer droids!"

"Vic, vector AT teams to the Lieutenants position. All units advance." I ordered and closed my eyes concentrating on the whispers of the Force.

I could feel the somewhat dull presence of the clones. I could see where Veers was taking cover at an intersection and waving an AT team which had just jumped in behind him to deal with a trio of droidekas which were turning the path to the armory into a shooting gallery.

Ah. There. About a hundred meters from where I stood were three people, two of whom were familiar. Yep. Amidala and Jar-Jar got caught. Again. Number three must be my target. So I ran in that direction followed by Cat and ten clones. The rest of his men were fanning out to secure our rear.

The only resistance I faced were two B1's and a single Super Battle droid. Needless to say, those machines were unable to even slow us down. I deflected blaster bolts at the two flimsy clankers and cut in two their big brother as I passed by it. On of the clones shot the SB in the face when he ran over it. Just in case I guess.

I found the Doc and his captives behind a blast door which was made mostly by a transparent material. I guess it was more for a virus containment than for stopping a determined assault. It took me five seconds to cut a circle in it and jump through. My men were right behind me.

"Senator. We should stop meeting like this."

Amidala and Jar-Jar were on the ground, next to some kind of generator. They were tied for something that was looking like a Tesla coil.

"Another step and your friends are dead!" sneered Vindi.

He pressed down a switch he was holding and they were shocked by arching bolts of electricity.

"Throw down your weapons!" he shouted.

"Idiot." I said.

The mad doctor screeched when I used telekinesis to snap his left hand like a twig and shut down the current coursing through his captives.

"Kill them!" he gasped an order to the droids in the room.

I darted forward and was amongst the robots before they could open fire. I telekinetically blasted the machines on my left at the nearby wall and deflected few shots from the faster droids on my other side. Cat and his troopers wasted no time and cheerfully started blasting the distracted clankers to little pieces.

I diagonally slashed through the torso of a B1 druid, sent back couple of shots to another which few back disabled and slammed my lightsaber to the hilt in the chest of a Super Battle droid which was about to mow down my men with its wrist mounted dual blaster. I flourished my blade which was embedded in its torso and the droid fell to the ground in four glowing pieces.

The skirmish was over as fast as it began. The machines were down and only three of my men were wounded, none of them critical. However their armors were breached. Which was very bad considering that in the commotion Vindi had gotten his hale hand around a vial of blue gas.

"Its too late, fools!" Vindi shouted and threw it at the ground.

Before the vial could hit the metal floor and shatter I caught it gently with the Force. The doctor just grinned at me dementedly and looked at his shattered left arm. There was a metal brace around it with a prominent red button, in a circle around which were small lights glowing crimson. The first one blinked out.

"Time is running out!" he taunted.

"General we found the bombs! They are active." Veers called over the comm.

"Start disarming them."

I stared at the mad man who had his head protected by a transparent crystal dome. I could see it in his eyes. There was no way to remotely disarm the bomb.

"In the unlikely event we are unable to stop all the bombs you'll be taking some of your medicine. "I said and used my powers to shatter the bubble protecting him.

"Commander Vic I want all of my men whose armor was breached to evacuate back to the decontamination areas set up on the Assault Ships. Veers, disarm the bombs and check if they contain vials of the virus. We can't afford to miss ever one of those things. Lieutenant Cat, get Senator Amidala and Binks out of here."

"Wait a minute! I am going nowhere until I know that Naboo is safe." snapped Padme.

"Stun her if you have to." I ordered and went out.

I knew that there was something important I was forgetting. I was wondering what it was when I sensed a movement in a side corridor. I found there a ridiculously looking, small droid which was clutching a bomb in its manipulators. Ah. That was it. I plucked the bomb from its clutches and sent a lightning bolt at the little bugger. I watched with satisfaction as its circuits fried under the onslaught and then its plating started melting. He'll unleash a virus on my men, won't he? Serves him right!

I disarmed the bomb and retrieved the vial. Well that was done.

I was such a fool to think that it would be that easy...

**=RK=**

Near the City of Theed, Naboo

A figure cloaked in a black mantle was leaning on a tree overlooking the river that passed through the capital of Naboo. He had watched the opening stages of the assault over the research lab before Republic jamming cut off the feeds. He waited for five minutes before sending a signal to one of a few heavily shielded against detection listening stations spread around the facility. They were connected with the lab by landlines so the jamming was not an issue. With that done the man whose face was hidden by a black mask went to a speeder bike parked nearby. He retrieved four spherical devices from a compartment at the back of his ride and went to the river. He pressed two buttons on each of the small drones and threw them in the water. The current would do the rest.

He returned to his speeder and activated a holocom which was build in it. A figure whose features were hidden by similar cloak appeared.

"Phase one is done my master." rasped the man on Naboo.

"Well done. We shall have our vengeance."

The man was long gone by the time the drones detonated on the outskirts of the city. Soon Theed was engulfed by a blue mist.

**=RK=**

CIS Bio-weapons lab, eastern marshes, Naboo

I was near a LAAT on the surface over the enemy base with the doctor who was in our custody. We were waiting for Cat who was escorting a protesting Amidala to the gunships. She had decided to comply without needing to be stunned but was making it clear how displeased she was with the poor Lieutenant. That's when hell was unleashed.

Subdued thumps sounded through the facility. Ear-piercing alarms started blaring. I turned my head to the nearest hole in the ground which was leading to the underground base.

"Veers, report!"

"Some kind of internal detonations, General. The containment procedures on the base are going in effect. There is blue smoke coming from the vents!" he reported.

"Get out of there! Now!" I ordered.

"General! We have a serious problem over here!" Piett shouted over the comm.

"Whats happening? We are little busy ourselves."

"There are waves of blue mist coming over the river passing through the city!" shouted my aide.

"God damn it! Piett please tell me that you have your kriffing helmet on and your armor is sealed."

"Uh... Yes, sir. "

"I want you to liaise with captain Typho and confirm whether mist is the Blue Shadow." I switched to another channel. "Commodore Pellaeon, I trust that you are monitoring the situation on the ground. All hell is breaking loose over here. I have confirmed release of Blue Shadow in my location and possible Bio attack on Theed. On my authority from this moment on Naboo is under quarantine. You are to deploy your forces as you deem fit in order to enforce it. No one is leaving this world without my permission. "

I turned my attention to Vindi.

"As for you." I telekinetically raised him in the air. "Where is the antidote?"

"You are mistaken, Jedi. I was hired to revive the virus and make it airborne. There is no cure!" he chuckled.

I chuckled grimly.

"You are the one mistaken, fool. I am no Jedi." I raised my right hand so he could see purple lightning dancing between my fingers. "You will tell me everything even if I have to tear it from your mind piece by piece." I hissed.

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, High orbit over Naboo**

I gazed at the green planet over which my Flag ship floated. To my right Commodore Pellaeon was staring at Naboo with stern expression on his face. Looking at this emerald jewel from here you would never suspect how grim was the situation on the surface.

Theed was in shambles. The city's law enforcement and medical services were swamped and order was breaking down. According to the latest estimates about sixty percent of the population was infected in the first hour after the Blue Shadow was unleashed. By the time people knew what was happening it was all too late.

I shook my head. You'd expect that a capital city in this day and age would have some measures to combat a bio attack. To be fair the nubians had excellent doctors with state of the art facilities. But no one was prepared for attack of such a scale. To make matters worse, there was no warning either, however at least for that there was a good explanation – not to spook any CIS agents who could have warned the lab. For all the good it did.

From my point of view there were few good news. First, most of the craft which had a reasonable chance to run the blockade were under the control of the local defense forces and were kept under lock and key. For now at least. Second – the general populace actually (mostly) listened when I ordered the quarantine. Which meant that people were getting away from the affected regions and the officials controlling the damns down the river passing through Theed, (I probably should have remembered its damn name) were doing their best to close the few damns where the spread of the Virus could be slowed down if not contained.

And most important was the outcome from my conversation with Palpatine, select Senators as well as Yoda and Windu. My thoughts drifted to that "chat" which took place five hours ago.

**Flashback**

The holocomm sparkled to life with a short hiss of static. Six blue tinted figures appeared over the low holographic projector.

I nodded at the senators who were introduced to me. Gran Moe, Gram Ben Iblis and Bail Organa. Multiple eyes glared hard at me.

"General Veil, explain your actions!"

Organa fixed me with a hard stare which I returned calmly. I've been stared down by professionals who had not only the power but the willingness to flay my skin for the fun of it. The good senator's glare was not remotely impressive.

"I did what is necessary to ensure the security of your worlds and the Republic as a whole, Senators. Would you want to explain to your people why their loved ones are chocking to death on the Blue Shadow when a potential galactic pandemic could be stopped easily by blockading one world?"

"That's not..." spluttered Organa.

"General, what is the situation on the ground?" Ben Iblis calm voice interrupted him.

"The virus is spreading towards the eastern swamps. Theed is covered with the stuff after charges containing Blue Shadow were detonating in the river passing through the city. The resulting mist contained both the standard and airborne variants. Before anyone knew what was happening a significant percentage of the populace was infected. The last estimate I saw was about fifty percent of Theed's citizens were exposed. Its too early to say how many of them had caught the virus. I've ordered all space flights canceled and the population far enough from the affected regions to move further away. It is unclear if they were further attacks on the planet. "

"Isn't this a bit harsh and premature action?" asked senator Moe. His three eye-stalks were shifting in agitation.

"Considering how dangerous this particular bio-weapon is, quarantine is the best course of action. Do you want to contemplate what will happen if the Blue Shadows spreads to multiple star systems at a time of a war? Especially while the Separatists are still on the offensive? The GAR is stretched too thin as it is. To make things worse I do not have the forces necessary to mount an effective blockade of Naboo. If the virus spreads further..." I trailed off.

"Grim news, this is." sighed Yoda. "Contained this outbreak must be."

"Chancellor Palpatine, as officer in charge at Naboo I need orders on how to proceed." I asked. "I need instructions in case the Blue Shadow could not be contained at its present locations and threatens to go out of control. "

"What do you suggest, general?" asked Palpatine warily.

"Permission to draw contingency plans for sterilizing the sites of the outbreak." I said with a straight face."I have not wish to go to such terrible lengths to stop the Blue Shadow from claiming the whole world but the affected area might have to be incinerated from orbit. This is request I do not make lightly and deeply regret the loss of life that will ensure if it becomes necessary. However if ordered I will do so in order to preserve the rest of Naboo and its inhabitants."

"This is madness!" shouted Organa and jumped from his seat. He pointed an accusing finger at me. "To even contemplate such a thing..."

"What would you have me do, senator? Let a whole world die from some misguided sense of mercy?" I asked coldly. "There are five million souls in Theed and the affected region of the marshes. Over three hundred million on the rest of the planet. We are not living in some children's holo-novel with a guaranteed happy ending. This is the real world, senators! Wishful thinking will not save the people of Naboo."

I took a deep breath. Bloody politicians!

"I have the man who created the airborne strain of the virus in custody and interrogated him. He modified the Blue Shadow for easier spread and to be viable for hours out in the air. The only good news is that the death rate is down to about eighty percent of the people infected with it. However depending on how much of the virus got into a person's bloodstream, the kriffing thing could have an incubating period of up to a week without the sick man showing any symptoms. I do not need to tell you how far someone could travel in such a span of time."

"That's a dire news indeed." muttered Windu.

He was frowning and judging by the look in his eyes the Jedi Master was deep in thought.

"What about a cure or vaccine?" asked Ben Iblis.

"Last I time I heard from Captain Typho in Theed they had leads to a possible cure but I have not received anything more concrete yet. But even if cure is found it will take some time before it could be manufactured in sufficient quantities and distributed. Not to mention that it will be probably months until all traces of the virus are erased and the quarantine of Naboo could be safely lifted."

"We need to create a commission which is to investigate what is happening on Naboo." declared senator Moe.

"Senator, senator." I chided. "This is the same thing you proposed when the Trade federation invaded Naboo all those years ago. We all know how that endevour ended. Don't you think that the situation is radically different? What would you do if a shipload of people from Theed reaches your home-world? The consequences of those people disembarking in one of your largest space ports and mingling with the crowds will not be too big a problem, will it? After all this could not be such important and time sensitive issue... Not when you suggest that a commission which would take months, perhaps years to do anything, must handle this crisis. Too bad that the inhabitants of Theed would be dead by then..."

"You dare mock me in such a way?" the gram roared.

"Gentlemen! Enough!" Palpatine had to raise his voice to calm down his cronie.

"My apologies, Chancellor. I have a low tolerance for fools who are disconnected from the real world. What are your orders concerning the situation on Naboo?" I asked calmly.

"Maintain the quarantine, general. I will dispatch additional forces to assist you. Find out if there is a cure and if there is make all possible efforts to ensure that it is produced and distributed among the infected."

"Yes, sir. And if the virus could not be contained?" I asked innocently.

Palpatine looked at the people in his office then at me.

"That is to be determined at later date. Carry on your duties, general."

**Flashback End**

To be fair that went better than expected. Making an enemy from one of Palpy's boot lickers was of no concern to me. The animosity from Bail Organa might be somewhat problematic down the road. I needed the Republic, if I decided to keep it around, to be highly militarized. That however meant that most of the more pacifistic senators would eventually become my political enemies. At the least.

While that was a problem which I would have to tackle after this war was resolved, there was no reason not to do anything I could to weaken them if the opportunity presented itself.

"Admiral Yularen's fleet should be here any moment, sir. "the bubble of silence that had descended upon us was shattered by Pellaeon's quiet words.

"Excellent. We are leaving towards Iego as soon as I speak with the good Admiral.

Few hours ago, Captain Typho contacted us with not only an update of how bad was the situation on the ground but with the news that they had determined what was the key ingredient of the cure for the Blue Shadow – an extract of a Reeska root which could be found only on one place. I remembered that there was some kind of a trap so I decided to go there with a Venator cruiser. However that in turn meant that in order to preserve the blockade I needed to wait for Yularen and his ships. A Jedi would probably rushed there with whatever flying thing he could get his hands on but that was not the case with me. Perhaps few weeks ago I might have done something equally foolish but nowadays my actions were driven mostly by pragmatism. It would help no one if I went in search for the root half-cocked and got myself killed.

I was looking at a pair of Torrent fighters which were returning from a patrol when then big shapes jumped out of hyperspace. The familiar triangular shapes of Republic cruisers and Assault Ships greeted my sight.

"Contact Admiral Yularen's Flag ship and prepare for hyper jump. Look alive people! We have work to do!" I ordered.

A holographic display popped to life in front of the window through which I was looking. That reminded me. As soon as possible I should get myself in a position to influence the warship designs. Who in his right mind put the bridge of a combat ship in a tower over the superstructure? With windows no less?!

The familiar face of the older man appeared in the display.

"Admiral Yularen. Its good to see you again. I just hoped it to be under better circumstances."

"General Veil. Congratulations for the promotion. What is the situation on the planet?"

I gave him a short summary and sent him a full briefing compiled by my officers.

"Admiral, I have a lead on a possible cure. I'll be taking the Requiem and heading there. I'll leave this mess in your capable hands."

He glared at me. It was obviously that he was not happy that I was dumping this clusterfuck in his hands. Tough. Skywalker was still recovering from the wounds received when he saved Aalya Secura and Kenobi was on some kind of a mission far away from here. So the famous duo was not here to save the day.

"I am not to thrilled to leave you in such a situation Admiral. But the sooner we have a viable cure the faster this mess could be cleaned up and we can return to wining the war." I smiled apologetically.

Yularen shook his head and gave me an exasperated look.

"Its not like I can order you around." he grumbled. "Good luck, General."

"To you too. I hope that Senator Amidala wont be too troublesome."

The Admiral glared at me and frowned.

"You are going in search of the cure just to get away from her, aren't you?"

I gave him an encouraging smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about! You have command over Task Force Requiem. May the Force be with you." I said to Yularen and ordered Pellaeon to get us on the way.

**=RK=**

**Nal Hutta, Hut controlled space**

A blue skinned alien male was sitting on a chair at a corner table with his back to the wall. He was giving evaluating glances to the other patrons of the cantina which was one of his favorite drinking holes. He sipped from a mug filled with a steaming black beverage and sighed with pleasure. His was job had paid an extraordinary good amount of credits considering that it was an easy grab of a Twi'lek who had tried to desert the CIS with stolen data. The dumb fool was back in the clutches of his former employers who were very interested in having a heart to heart chat with him.

Life for the bounty hunter Bane was good lately if somewhat boring. He smirked. He needed something harder to do in order to get his blood pumping and make him feel alive. After all despite what most people thought he was not in this profession just for the money...

A figure cloaked by a black, hooded mantle entered the cantina and scanned its inhabitants. Bane's right hand instinctively fell to the but of his blaster as he studied the newcomer who noticed him and headed his way. There was something in the approaching man that made the bounty hunter feel uneasy.

"Bane, my master has a proposition for you. One that will make you a very rich man." rumbled a digitally distorted voice.

The bounty hunter looked at the man under his hat. The stranger had said the magic words.

"I am all ears. Just don't waste my time."

The masked man chuckled.

**=RK=**

**Part 4**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, near The World of Thousand Moons**

"That may be an issue." muttered Pellaeon.

He was watching the multiple moons, asteroids and the shattered remains of dozens of ships orbiting Iego which created a veil around the planet.

"I did not know that you are such a master of understatement, commodore." I quipped. "Don't worry, I have no intention of taking the Requiem into that mess. I'll go with couple of LAAT's and a squadron of fighters as escorts. Get a CAP running. I hope that whatever had done in those ships is not around. We don't have time for a prolonged battle."

"That's true, sir."

**=RK=**

Flying through the mess that was surrounding the planer and its moons was interesting. It was challenging even for me while I was not relying on the Force to guide my every motion. That gave me new appreciation about the skills of the clone pilots accompanying me.

Two LAATs and six fighters were the contingent I was taking down to the planet. The rest of Raider squadron was on patrol around the Requiem.

On the way through the asteroid field which was filled with shards of destroyed ships, we could see a lot of bodies, belonging to scores of different species, frozen solid in the void. It took us five minutes of careful piloting to pass through the sphere of debris surrounding the planet before we could fly reasonably fast again.

I frowned under my sealed helmet. The Force... It was tugging me in a specific direction. It was not the way it usually tried to warn me about something. The way it felt, it was like an overly eager puppy trying to pull you somewhere and show you something that had caught its interest. I checked the scanners. There was a power reading emanating from that direction. With a shrug I vectored my craft that way and ordered my troops to follow.

After a turbulent descent through the upper layers of the atmosphere my small force headed towards the heart of a vast city which looked like it was abandoned some time ago. It had a strange feeling about it – a mix of high tech looking building and ancient ones with a lot of the spires rising kilometers in the air being a confusing mix from the two.

I landed my LAAT on the platform towards which the Force was guiding me followed by the second troop transport. The fighters circled lazily above us ready to pounce at the first sight of a treat. I got out of the cockpit and joined the twenty clones who had disembarked. Half the clones were carrying blaster carbines with the rest armed with a mix of heavy weaponry. Missile launchers, laser cannons and heavy blasters.

"Sir, we are ready." said the sergeant in command of the clone troopers.

"Good. Lets..." I trailed off.

We heard sound of the marching feet of a lot of droids coming towards us and I congratulated myself for insisting that my men broke out the big guns. The clones took what little cover could be found on the landing path and prepared for combat with me in front of them. The fighters were ready to provide air support. Then the clankers appeared from the shadows. B1 droids marching in a perfect square formation. I could feel a force sensitive approaching from behind them.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" exclaimed one of my men.

It was a sentiment I shared when I took a good look at what was approaching us. This had to be some kind of an elaborate trap! Who have the gall to send a bunch of failing apart droids against me?!

The phalanx of machines were carrying the sings of being rebuild multiple times with whatever spare parts were laying around. On of the B1 had a left hand of a Supper Battle droid attached to its torso. Many others showed parts which were colored differently from the rest of their bodies – darker or lighter depending on how old they were. The robot leading he procession had its head painted in yellow showing it was a command model.

"Welcome to Iego!" they started chanting.

"Do we blast the clankers or what?" asked a clone.

"It will be a mercy." added another.

"Hold your fire." I said looking warily at the two vulture droids in walker configuration moving behind the square of B1's.

I walked to the front of the machines and asked:

"To what do we own this reception?"

The command droid tilted its head to the left and looked at me.

"His excellency Jaybo wants to meet with you."

"Is that so. Then by all means lead the way."

The machines moved with a precision that showed that their condition was not as bad as it looked like and parted leaving a way in the middle of their group. I could see behind them that there was a hammock suspended between the legs of the two vultures. A short, red haired boy was sitting on it and looking at us with interest.

"The Jedi are god damn idiots!" I grumbled.

The moment I laid my eyes on the kid I remembered what was supposed to happen on this Force forsaken world. The root which was actually belonged to a bunch of overgrown, carnivorous weeds, the defense system preventing ships from leaving the planet. And the kid. Who was Force sensitive. And the kriffing Kenobi and Skywalker had just let him to rot in this hole. Undoubtedly because he was "too old" for training. Jedi...

I removed my helmet and took a deep breath of cool, clean air.

"Hi there!" I smiled to the boy.

He ignored me and glared at the droids to his left.

"Ahem." the boy cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh. Yes. Roger that!"

One of the robots who was carrying a fan mounted on a pole which it started waving at the kid. Another came near the hammock carrying a tray with dried fruit and a third which was made into a walking radio started fiddling searching a something interested to listen to.

"This a nice set up you've got here. And you have a great taste." I said and nodded towards the wall to the right which was covered with poster of scantily clad women from different human-like species. "Where did you get the clankers?"

"The Separatists left a whole warehouse full of the things when they left. It wouldn't do to let poor things rust away, would it?"

"So you erased their memories, probably with a macro protocol and reprogrammed them to serve you. Not bad for someone so young."

"Are you a Jedi?" he asked and pointed at my lightsaber which I had started wearing on my belt. With another in the secret compartment in my armor...

"Nope. What gave you that idea?"

Jaybo snorted in amusement.

"Lightsaber and clones who appear to be under your command." he deadpanned.

"I do use the Force however I am most definitely not a Jedi, kiddo. We are looking for Reeska roots. Do you know where we could find some of those?"

"Here. There. Everywhere." he said and lied back into his hammock.

"I can pay you to lead us to the roots. Might let you hitch a ride with us back to the civilization if you wish. "

"No use. This system is cursed. Or so they say. No one can leave. The last one to try was a friend of mine. He did not make it far."

"I know what shoots down the ships tying to get away from here. There is a weapon array on one of the moons. I have a cruiser beyond the asteroid field which can make a short work of it once it is located."

The kid jumped from his hammock and looked at me carefully. We locked eyes for a few long seconds.

"You are not joking around, are you?" Jaybo asked with a trace of hope in his voice.

"Nope. And my offer still stands. Both of them."

Before we left to search for the root I contacted the commodore and instructed him to scan the moons for the weapon preventing us from leaving the planet.

**=RK=**

The kid led us to a canyon to the east of the city. He pointed us towards a couple of green vines snacking down the cliffs.

"No climbing down for us boys." I said to the clones and called one of the LAAT's. The canyon was more than wide enough for the gunship to fit.

I jumped in with a mixed group of heavy armored troopers and clones carrying simple blasters. We flew down following the lines. Couple of brown creatures resembling mutated bats tried to scare the transport from their territory but few blaster shots discouraged the beasties.

It took us only a minute to find a cave opening in which the vines disappeared.

"Be careful in there. We do not know what may be guarding the roots." I said and vaulted forward.

I landed ten meters lower on the inside of the dark cave. The clones followed suit and started sweeping the surrounding area. I led the way and when I was near the place where the vines disappeared in the rocky ground the floor fifteen meters in front of me exploded reveling a twisted mass of vines and four huge jaws of carnivorous plants.

"Light up that thing!" I ordered.

The plant screeched when it was hit by multiple blaster bolts. Two rotatory cannons sliced into it with like a huge saw blades. Pieces of plant matter flew in all directions as well as drops of green juice which resembled blood. I pulled an incendiary grenade from my belt and threw it at the thrashing flora. It blew up with a subdued "Whooosh" and engulfed the still alive being in blue flames. It let a last, ear-piercing screech before falling down in a burning heap.

The rock to my right exploded showering me with stone fragments and from it a pair of green jaws darted towards me. I jumped back away from its path and grabbed the hilt of my weapon. My lightsaber snapped to life and I slashed vertically at the "neck" of the plant which tried to bite me in half. Its "head" fell away from the thick vine that was its body and fell to the ground where it continued to snap its jaws in a futile effort to bite something. The sergeant shot it twice with his heavy blaster burning huge holes in its jaws. It gave a long, piteous hiss and lied still.

"Good work. Be on your guard. There may be more of those things around. "

We loaded our backpacks with the precious roots and made our way to the waiting LAAT. If there were more of those plants in the cave they decided that discretion was the better part of valor and stayed put.

**=RK=**

We gave Jaybo a ride to the landing platform where the other LAAT waited for us with the remaining clones. I contacted Pellaeon who had bad news. Thanks to all the junk floating around Requiem was unable to get conclusive scans of the moons. It was time for plan B.

"So you believe you could lift the curse?" Jaybo bounced on his feet.

"Its a weapons system and yes. But my ship has a trouble detecting its location. We need a bait to detect it. "I looked at the two vultures which were minding their own business. "Say, kid, how many of those things do you have operational? And how much for them?" I asked cheerfully.

"A few. What do you have in mind?"

I smiled at Jaybo and filled him in on my plan.

**=RK=**

**Republic cruiser Requiem, near Iego**

Commodore Pellaeon was looking over the shoulder of one of his sensor operators. The powerful scanners of the cruiser were barely able to detect the four contacts flying fast from the planet. There were simply too many debris which were giving out sensor ghosts. However there was no problem with detecting the massive energy surge emanating from the surface of one of the moons.

A yellow energy beam jumped from a weapon emplacement on the planetoid and started bouncing from pieces of ships and asteroids. It crated an impregnable energy net in which the four Separatists fighters were shredded.

"Weapons lock on that location and fire at will!" ordered Pellaeon.

Huge, twin linked turbo-laser cannons rotated in their mounts and targeted a specific spot on the moon then fired. Blue bolts of compressed particles lanced through the void evaporating the junk standing in their path. It took Requiem nearly three minutes to blow a hole through the asteroids and debris before its guns could strike straight at the moon. A concentrated salvo from the cruiser board side hit the place from which the yellow beam emanated.

Energies which could be measured in the gigatons snuffed out of existence the weapon holding the populace of Iego as prisoners.

Requiem continued to bombard the moon until the side where attack came was a glowing ocean of molten rock.

**=RK=**

**Unnamed city, Iego**

I watched the fireworks with a smirk on my face. Many of the people stranded on this planet were outside watching the light show in orbit. They were talking excitedly when they saw the invisible from here Requiem BDZ one of the moons.

"And that's that kid. No more "ghost". "I declared.

I went in front of Jaybo who was looking at the heavens through a binoculars. I knelt and floated my lightsaber over the palm of my right hand.

That got his attention and for the moment he forgot the fires in orbit.

"That's so cool!" the kid exclaimed, looking at my hand with huge eyes.

"Please tell me, Jaybo, has some strange things happened around you? Items moving by themselves? Have you felt that sometimes you see things before they happen?" I asked him quietly.

He looked away from my eyes and muttered something I could not understand.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Su'm times when I work on the droids a tool I need floats to my hands..." he murmured.

"Its nothing to worry about, Jaybo. That is just a sign that you could use the Force if you receive training."

He perked at that and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Does that mean that I can become a Jedi?!" he exclaimed and looked at me with star filled eyes.

I shook my head sadly.

"That is unlikely. You see, in all their "wisdom" the Jedi refuse to train someone who is older than a toddler. The oldest boy I knew that they trained was nine and they barely agreed to do it. You are how old? Twelve? Fourteen?" I asked carefully. My face was a mask reflecting how sorry I was about the Jedi's foolish policies.

"I became thirteen last month." he grumbled sadly.

"Ah. Its all right you know. The Jedi are not the only ones who could train you in the Force." I trailed off. "You see..."

I smiled. I had his undivided attention.

**=RK=**

**Part 5**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, Blockade over Naboo**

I watched news reports on what was happening down in Theed on a holo-display projected on the bridge. Most of the crew here were glancing from their station to see the events unfolding below us.

Small, news droids, were buzzing around the city and catching on camera the tragedy in progress. It was the day after we came back from Lego and the hospitals on Naboo were already busy synthesizing copious amounts of the cure. However for many people it would be too late. The water borne strain of the virus killed too fast. Already there were tens of thousands dead with the number raising fast. The few stasis tanks which were available to the doctors on the planet and whatever the fleet could spare were full but that barely covered twelve thousand people. It was not even a drop in the bucked compared to the millions infected. The most optimistic projections were looking at least a million and half dead with a twice that number of people that would take months to recover.

It was a clusterfuck of epic proportions. At least Amidala had calmed somewhat once Skywalker managed to escape from the hospital frigate where he was recovering and made his way to Theed.

I glanced outside the bridge through one of the windows. I could see a lot of transport ships which were disgorging hundreds of shuttles fill with relief supplies and doctors volunteering to help. The most important commodity was coming from the Medical Ship "New Hope" - a two kilometer long titan filled with some of the best medical equipment and doctors in the galaxy. Its shuttles were disgorging fifty thousand more stasis pods which would help save a lot of people.

Before the start of the war there were twenty five of those mobile hospitals but they as well as any other medical assets the Republic had were primary target for the CIS. Only ten of the leviathans were still intact enough to travel through hyperspace.

My attention went to the tac-pad in my hands. On it a message from the Chancellor's office stared me in the face. In its endless wisdom the senate had called an emergency session to discus the events of Naboo. I was to make my way there as soon as the situation on the surface had stabilized and bring Senator Amidala with me.

I smirked. I had delegated the task with retrieving Padme to Skywalker. I suggested to him to mention that it would be great for Naboo if she makes her case in front of the Senate personally.

I don't know what he said to her but they should be leaving Theed withing the hour.

I returned my attention to the news. It showed someone high in the CIS ranks. I had no idea who that was or even the species it belonged to.

"_I repeat, we in the CIS, had nothing to do with that monstrous deed on Naboo. We are ready to provide all possible help to ease the suffering of the people from Theed." _the insectoid continued droning apologies.

As if someone was going to believe it. With Vindi in custody and singing like canary it was a foregone conclusion.

**=RK=**

I found my apprentice in one of the hanger bays, buried into the mechanic guts of a LAAT transport's engine. Most of said propulsion unit's innards were strewn on the deck next to the gunship. I could see four technicians around Jaybo. They were looking at what he was doing and giving him suggestions on how to fix the craft.

When I brought him on board the previous day, Jaybo had taken a long bath and a warm meal before heading to find something mechanical to thinker with. He had ended in one of the hangars where the mechanics had adopted him like a kind of a mascot.

My musings were terminated by the arrival of a particular rust bucked which landed near me. A furious Senator stormed from the back of the back of the old transport and headed towards me with a single-mindedness common for a guided missile.

When Amidala was close enough her right hand snapped in a perfectly executed motion to deliver a slap on my face. I caught her palm in my armored fingers and rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Senator. You've spoken with your friends on Coruscant, I see." I deadpanned.

Behind her scowling face I could see Skywalker hurrying to join us. He was not too pleased either if his thunderous expression was anything to go by.

"You wanted to bomb Theed!" she screeched in a distinctly uncharacteristic way.

I do not think that she ever lost her composure in such a way in either the movies or cartoon.

"Definitely. If the cure turns out to be a bust and the Blue Shadow is not contained that would be the prudent course of action, Senator. The last time I checked you were represented the whole world of Naboo and not only the capital. Would you endanger all inhabitants of your own world instead doing what is necessary if the worst happens?" I asked her in an even tone.

"There are five million people in Theed! You'd slaughter them just like that?" asked Anakin with a disgusted expression on his face.

"If that is what it takes to protect the remaining few hundred million people on the planet, Jedi. What would you do? Watch most of them die?" I sneered.

"The Council was right about you! You are a heartless monster!" spat Anakin.

"Amidala, despite being a Senator for years you are still a naive child. And you, Skywalker. Where is your valued Jedi stoicism right now? The universe does not care for your ideals or good intentions. Neither does the Blue Shadow. If it is not contained it will murder between sixty and eighty percent of all living beings down there!" I pointed at the deck and the surface of the world below us.

Anakin glared daggers at me. His right hand was clamped around the hilt of his lightsaber. I could see the emotions rampaging through his heart as clear as a day. Frustration. Anger. Love. And fear. The latest was like a parasite worming its way within the recesses of his heart. It was blinding him.

It was obvious that he had no experience with managing his emotions. They were drowning him. Leaving him confused and open for manipulation. I had no doubt that as he was right now, Skywalker would be receptive to the lures of the Dark side.

"Tell me Senator. What would you do? Would you watch the virus spreading all over Naboo and chocking your paradise of a world? Or if it comes to it would you have the courage to do what is necessary to save your planet? What about you, Skywalker? How many people must die so you could keep your "high" moral ground? Please enlighten me?"

"It will never come to that! There is help coming to Naboo from all over the Republic! Even if the virus spreads we'll be able to save most people! The cure is already in production!"

"At what cost, senator? Did you even wonder where all those medical ships were before the current emergency? How many more would be needed if the quarantine of Theed and the swamps fail? How many people across the galaxy will die because necessary support is diverted here? The world is not black and white no matter how much some people try to convince you otherwise." I said looking Anakin in the eyes.

Amidala opened her mouth to protest but thought for a moment and snapped it shut. She looked down crestfallen.

So she was aware just how thin the logistics and medical assets of the Republic were stretched.

"That is not something I thought about." muttered Amidala. But when she raised her head to look at me the fire was back in her eyes. "But that does not change the point! Your cavalier disregard for life goes against all principles the Republic holds dear!"

"Tell that to the masses all around the galaxy who are afraid that the virus would escape Naboo and crawl its way to their little corners of the universe. If you want to blame someone for this mess please target your righteous wrath to the real culprits – the CIS agents who created this abomination and later released it." I turned my cold gaze at Skywalker. "The aura of fear you are giving out is irritating. Your girlfriend is right here and safe so chill out."

I gave him my best grin.

"By the way when is the wedding? Though considering Amidala's mood I am definitely off the list of invited."

Skywalker growled at me and took a step in my direction.

"Is everything all right, sir?" asked one of the clones who was with Jaybo.

I kept my face a blank mask but internally smirked. I could sense the four clones and Jaybo behind me glaring at the pair.

"Its all right. We just had a little harmless chat. Is that right?"

Anakin shook his head and looked around us. Most of the clones in the hangar had stopped whatever they were doing and were looking at the spectacle with interest.

"Weren't the Jedi supposed to be calm and composed all the time?" Jaybo pipped in.

"You see my young apprentice, when one of them..." I smiled at the kid and pointed at Anakin, "... is confronted with his feelings they had no idea how to deal with it. By suppressing their emotions they are caught off guard when inevitably their passion breaks to the surface. He is a case in point. You could almost taste his anger and fear. As well as his love and devotion to the delectable Senator. At least she could be sure that his feelings for her are genuine."

I smirked at the couple who were doing a great impression of fish thrown out of the water. I could see a rapid succession of embarrassment, mortification and anger passing over their faces.

**=RK=**

**Part 6**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, Blockade over Naboo**

"Oh, get over yourselves!" I shook my head at the shocked kids. "The only reason the rest of the Jedi are not all over you two is the fact that most of those idiots won't recognize love if it hit them over the head. If they were not too busy pretending that they have no emotions you would have been found out few days after falling for each other."

Skywalker had the good grace to look embarrassed by my words. Everything I told them was true.

Back on Earth when I watched Episode two and three it bugged me how those lovebirds could carry on for years under the collective noses of the Jedi. Now, when I had access to the Force, it was mind boggling. If at least few of the Order members paid any attention the Skywalkers secret would have been out week after their marriage. At worst.

"Next thing you'll tell me is that you two have no plans for when the Jedi find out what you've been up to."

The guilty looks they gave me were answer enough. Splendid.

"Walk with me."

I led the stunned couple to the nearest ready room from where I banished a bunch of pilots who were busy swapping tall tales. I cited important Jedi business as the reason.

When the last clone exited I pointed the Skywalkers to a pair of nearby chairs.

"Sit. And you can natter me about Naboo later, Senator. For the moment the quarantine is holding so Theed is reasonably safe beyond the obvious."

Amidala frowned at me but sat down next to her husband. I was ready to bet that if she had not been through hell for the last few days she wound not have been so docile. Not that I had anything against it. She had spent half the time helping and reassuring the infected and the rest by arguing with me. You could say that by now I was painfully familiar with her temper and sharp tongue.

I summoned a chair and sat down facing them. Jaybo from whom I could feel waves of curiosity, followed suit and watched us with rapt attention.

"Is it really that obvious?" groaned Anakin.

I smirked at them.

"Well, you could have made it a bit easier to see. By paying for advertisement in rush hour on Coruscant and calling for press conference to confirm it..."

Skywalker face-palmed.

"They are going to expel me." he groaned.

"Throw out one of their better generals in a time of war? Because you've fallen in love? Surely you are exaggerating a bit. If it was a peace time the Council might have considered it, but now?" I played the ignorance card. But to be fair I had a hard time believing that the Jedi Masters could do something that dumb. Such a stunt would give me and Palpatine a lot of ammo to use against the Council.

"They will either throw me out or make me choose between the Jedi and Padme!" Skywalker moaned.

"Oh, Anakin..." muttered Amidala and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Am I wrong to presume that won't be too big a setback?" I asked. The way those two were looking at each other was making it clear what Skywalker was going to choose. No contest.

"Are you joking?" grumbled Padme. "That will destroy Anakin's life! Being Jedi is who and what he is!"

"Thanks. But I am more concerned what it would do to you. I am sure that those vultures in the senate would use that to attack you. Not to mention the reporters. Those vultures would have a field day..."

That was surprising. The Chosen one actually was using his head for a change. And he was right about the circus in which their relationship would be turned by the media. On the other hand, when the secret was out if the newsies got handled in the right way it could become a PR coup for the correct people and unmitigated disaster for the Order...

I gave the married couple my best friendly smile.

"Skywalker, by expelling you from the Order, the Council will do more harm to its credibility than anything else. Anakin, even if the GAR is forced to strip you of command because you could no longer be a "Jedi General" I can assure you that by the end of the day there will be a lot of people begging you to accept a commission with equivalent rank. Besides that would solve the greatest problem for anyone expelled by the Jedi – no roof over one's head and no income. As you very well know, being a Republic general pays well. And I doubt that your girlfriend will let you stay on the street for even a moment."

"Of course not!" declared Amidala. She had admirable look of resolve on her face.

Skywalker was deep in thought for few minutes. In that time he was like an open book. I could feel his emotions which were turmoilling his heart. Regret that he could be pushed in such a corner. Anger at the unfairness of fate. He felt sorry about the possibility of being separated from his friends and apprentice.

He was confused when wondering what would Kenobi think about him if he was thrown out. There was regret about how his actions might reflect on Ahsoka and he hoped that his apprentice would understand. But beyond all that was his love about Padme. It was blazing like a beacon.

I felt what was in the cauldron of his emotions and had an epitaph.

Some of those who had watched the ROTS in my original dimensions might have wondered why Anakin fell so easy. Many might have thought that his turning to the Dark side was because of his love of Padme. That his fall vindicated the Jedi and their Code – emotion was to blame. But now, when this young man had his very heart open for all to see, I can tell you that the very reason he would have fallen in that other future was rooted in the Council and their Dogma.

I knew his emotions. His feelings. Any loyalty Skywalker had towards the Jedi Order as an organization was a pale shadow of what he felt towards individual people. He would go to hell and back for Amidala, Kenobi, Ahsoka and Palpatine as well as his other Jedi friends. But if he had to choose between any of them and the Order? There was no contest.

The Jedi Masters never understood the heart of this man. They could not. Not while following their own creed. That's where the seeds of their destruction were sown. The Council made it a choice between his wife, unborn children and a man who had been his friend since Skywalker was a kid and the Jedi as a whole.

The young Jedi sitting in front of me could make only one decision in such circumstances. And the Order would always loose. Bloody fools.

I watched the turmoil in his heart subduing. Skywalker had calmed down himself. I could sense vines of hope sprouting within his heart. Anakin took a deep breath before grinning impishly at me.

"You know, I've never thought about it in such a light. I'd hate to be exiled or made to choose between my wi... ahem Padme and being a Jedi but..." he trailed off and gave a fond look to his spouse. "If it comes to that it is the easiest decision that I've ever made."

Apparently that was the right thing to do because he was engulfed in a rib cracking embrace by the Senator. Amidala had thrown all thoughts about appropriate behavior and was busy sticking her tongue deep in Anakin's throat.

"Ewww! Old people eating each others faces!" Jaybo made a chocking sounds.

"Ah. Young love. At least they still got all their clothes." I smirked.

I knew that once Amidala had at least few hours of uninterrupted sleep she would be back to her composed self. And probably much more vocal which would not be an improvement. After days with little to no sleep, stuck into a hazmat suit and watching Theed go to hell thanks to the virus, Padme was not acting exactly as one who had seen her in the halls of the Senate.

Eventually the Skywalkers had to came out for air. After the display, both of them were flushed more scarlet than Shaak Ti's skin.

"Anakin, am I to judge by that slip of the tongue that you two managed to get married already?"

"What? No, that's not what it sounds!"

"Definitely not!"

Their immediate reaction to my question was a lot of spluttering denials. I rolled my eyes and waited for them to calm down a bit.

"Just don't go complaining to me when Kenobi or worse Ahsoka come asking why they were not told earlier... Or invited." I grinned at the couple.

Skywalker winced at that. One of these days he'll have a very interesting conversation with his former master. And the little spitfire that was his apprentice.

He glared at me. His eyes darted to Jaybo and it was his turn to smirk.

"Well, at least I won't be the only one in trouble with the Council."

Amidala followed his eyes and frowned. I guess she was not too pleased to have disregarded the kid until now. I could positively feel her self recrimination because she had not paid attention to her surroundings. The fact that she was way beyond exhausted would not be enough to make things better in her eyes.

"Should I be concerned?" asked Anakin. He was looking at Jaybo with a frown.

I knew what confused him. No trace of the Dark side upon the kid. That would be something that would throw a lot of Jedi for a spin in the foreseeable future. I was not going to teach Jaybo much about the darker aspects of the Force until he had the basics up to par and he knew much more about the source of our power and himself.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"Another Sith trying to cut off pieces from me." Anakin deadpanned.

"Don't worry. If Jaybo cut something off you I am sure you'd deserve it." I smiled at him.

Amidala ignored us and grinned at the kid.

"Hi! We did not get introduced. I'm Padme..."

While the Senator started interrogating Jaybo in a way that made him think that it was his idea to tell the pretty lady everything about himself I tried to reassure the Jedi.

"I found him on Iego where I went for the key compound of the cure. It was obvious that he is Force sensitive and he wanted to be trained. I do not have to tell you what the Council would have decided about him. Too old to be trained. However, now that he is my apprentice they might make an exception and try to get him away from me."

Anakin glanced at the kid and nodded.

"I was nine when Qui-Gon brought me in front of the Council. That's what they told be. If it was not for Obi-Wan's insistence I would not have been trained either."

"And he is much older than you were." I nodded.

"I will reserve judgment until I see what you are teaching him." he took a deep breath. "You deserve the benefit of the doubt. I guess."

Skywalker being level-headed and using his brains. That was something that would take some getting used to.

A shiver went through the Force. It was the echo heralding that the thread of a possible future had unraveled. Whether that would be for the better or worse remained to be seen...

When Padme finished her chat with Jaybo Skywalker had to carry her to their quarters. She was too exhausted to walk there by herself. Anakin did not look too good himself. I had to remind myself that he was still recovering from injuries received during his last mission. I would not see them until we exited hyperspace. It did not take premonition to know how they kept themselves busy during the journey.

**=RK=**

I took Jaybo to the mess hall for a light lunch before leading him to a large training room which I had made for my use. It was time to start with his training in earnest.

I sat cross-legged on the training mat in the center of the compartment and waved him to follow suit.

"The Force. It is what gives us our powers. She is our greatest ally. And our most vicious enemy. "

I stretched my right arm forward and showed my apprentice an open, empty palm.

"Watch." I ordered.

With a quiet crack, bluish lightning arched between my fingertips.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

I chuckled at him. Rule one of being a good teacher – make things interesting and keep the attention of your student.

"Concentrate. Until now you've used this power unconsciously. Feel the Force. It has always been there. Just beyond your grasp. Like a sound you could almost hear. Open your mind and embrace it."

Jaybo looked at the electricity dancing in the palm of my right hand with hooded eyes. I watched him for nearly an hour while was trying to reach for the Force. Then he gasped in wonder.

The currents of the Force around him changed their direction and flowed through him. I could feel him drawing it in him and smiled.

'That's it. Good work!' I spoke directly into his mind. 'This is the first step on a hard and wondrous path!'

He was startled by my words and the Force slipped from his grasp. Jaybo gave me a proud smile and gasped for air. I had forgotten how much it could take from you the first time you consciously touch the Force.

"Good. Now you must be able to do that without even thinking about it. And keep your connection with the Force open indefinitely..."

**=RK=**

**Senator Amidala's Office, Senate building, Coruscant**

Once the Requiem reached the capital I left Jaybo on board. There was no need to expose him to the Council right now. Dealing with that complication would be a distraction at a time when I was about to have an important hearing in front of the whole Senate. That was the reason I was with Amidala and Skywalker in her office. The Senator was checking her messages and arranging to speak with few of her allies before the hearing. We needed to know what was the real agenda behind this session.

After resting and being back to her normal self, Padme was not particularly thrilled with my actions towards Naboo but was ready to at least consider the possibility that I knew what I was talking about and was not just a blood-thirsty maniac – something that was a source of unending amusement for her husband.

"If it was not for this kriffing virus we would be resting right now!" grumbled Skywalker. "We'd be able to leave for some place where no one knows us. Where we could be just husband and wife with no strings attached! Instead we are stuck here being a Senator and a Jedi!"

"You know we can't Any." muttered Padme. "We have to deal with this and ensure that Naboo receives enough aid."

"I know!" grumbled Anakin.

"If the Senate wants a scapegoat we have Vindi in custody." I added my two cents. "Undoubtedly a big part of today's agenda will be assigning blame."

"Our work as senators is to serve the Republic. To protect those who could not defend themselves. It is natural that the Senate wants to know how the attack on Theed could happen."

"Those are laudable ideals. Too bad that outside the core words they do not mean much." I whispered to myself.

The door chimed and Bail Organa strided in.

"Senator Amidala." he saw me and Skywalker and nodded stiffly. "Generals. I am sorry to interrupt you but Mon Mothma called a meeting before the hearing. She want to speak with you Senator."

"Ah. Senator Organa. Of course. I'll meet you two in the senate chambers. Try to behave yourselves."

"I'll keep Anakin out of trouble." I smirked at the Jedi who gave me a dirty look.

Organa turned to leave and looked back at Padme.

"Are you coming, Senator?"

"But of course. I'll see you later. "

When they left, Anakin slumped in a nearby chair.

"I hate politics!" he grumbled.

"Unfortunately that's what makes the world spinning." I commiserated.

**=RK=**

**GAR Headquarters, Coruscant**

In the building housing the High Command of the Republic's army it was business as usual. Officers – both clones and naturals were striding in and out of the headquarters doing whatever was needed to keep the army running. From the high level strategic decisions directing the war to insuring that the logistics needed for a campaign spawning the whole galaxy were flowing freely.

In all this, the droids maintaining the building went on with their jobs mostly unseen beyond some routine scans. On that day the clones responsible for the security of the headquarters were working with faulty equipment though they did not know it. A captain responsible for the maintenance of the scanners had gotten a fat addition to his bank account and helped insure that six droids with some unusual equipment slipped in.

The machines went on to do the jobs they were programed for. Most of them did what good cleaning droids would do. That is until their internal clocks reached specific time. Then a built in circuits came to life for first and final time. A spark of electricity was sent into a mechanism buried into the torso of each machine. Then two things happened. The plating covering their chassis blew outwards in a rain of shrapnel which wounded the people unlucky to be around the droids at the time. Then two spheres housed in the chests of the droids exploded spreading thick blue gas.

One of the robots was working on fixing a faulty computer in the main junction where the ventilation of the building was passing through in order for the air to be filtered. Two minutes before the rest of its brethren self-imolated, that droid froze for few seconds while a hidden programming kicked in. It went to a nearby terminal and hacked into it. It would be two minutes and four seconds by the time the intrusion would be detected. Another minute before it could be stopped.

And that would prove to be an eternity too late. The droid temporally disabled the automatic shut out of the ventilation in case a biological agent was detected in the building. Then he placed the two bio bombs it was carrying in such places as to ensure maximum spread through the headquarters.

**=RK=**

**Freighter Sea of Tranquility, Coruscant Airspace**

Ferok Loren was captain of one of the countless trade ships delivering the supplies needed for the survival of a planet turned into one giant, spawning metropolis. On a first glance his craft was nothing to look at twice. The scans on which it had been subjected prior to entering the atmosphere showed nothing out of the ordinary – just a small compliment of crew and a holds full with droid parts. After that ordeal he had chuckled nervously. He was in! It was time for those kiffing Republic murderers to pay!

The Tranquility's cargo was in fact much more sinister than its manifest or any cursory scans could show. In Loren's opinion was great that on surface scan there was no much difference between parts for various robots and deactivated commando droids.

The freighter was one of three that managed to slip through the Republic's navy umbrella over the capital. Two headed for the GAR bases and the last towards the biggest space port nearest to the Senate.

Sea of Tranquility veered sharply off its course and headed straight to military base Pelor.

Its crew, who were hand picked from people whose colonies in the Outer Ring had suffered from mistakes caused by the Republic's forces, disregarded the frantic calls of various controllers and multiple warning about entering restricted airspace. The freighter came in screaming low over the buildings surrounding the target, which it used to take cover from the surface to air weapon emplacements planted around the base. By the time fighters were scrambled and reached the descending transport it was too late for its mission to be stopped.

"Raise shields." calmly ordered Lorak. "Head towards that row of warehouses. Blow the underside of the holds the moment we are over the base."

The human male smiled contently. Soon he would join his family who were murdered by an "accidental" orbital strike. As if he was dumb enough to believe it. You do not wipe a peaceful village by mistake!

Shields too powerful for a mere freighter snapped to life and absorbed the few volleys the weapon emplacement had time to shoot before the ship was over the base. The defensive field held long enough, despite not having enough time to charge to full capacity. The underbelly of the craft was sundered by a series of well placed charges which opened it spilling two hundred commando droids. But the machines raining all over the base were merely an afterthought. It was the four big spheres which detached from the freighter and blew up five hundred meters over the base. Their payload covered Pelor with blue mist.

The same scene was unfolded over the second military base near the Senate as well as at the nearest spaceport.

Feroc withdrew a small silver locket from under his shirt and opened it. He smiled contently at the holo-image of his murdered wife and little daughter. He was still looking at their faces when his ship's nose cleaved through the roof of the first warehouse chock full with military equipment.

The last act of the freighters attacking the bases was to crash land straight in the motor pools of the military installations.

At the space port, the transport which was attacking it was turned in a mostly burning wreck by the guns of an Acclamator which was preparing to launch. Its alert crew wasted no time and zeroed on the approaching intruder and unleashed all weapons that could bear on the freighter. However that was not sufficient to stop its deadly descent and it crashed in the command pylons of a defenseless Venator. The resulting explosion crippled the cruiser.

The airwaves over Coruscant were filled with calls of distress and pleas for back up by beleaguered Republic forces.

**=RK=**

**Senator Amidala's office, Senate building, Coruscant**

My first clue about the nightmare that was about to be unleashed was a tremor in the Force. It was a sense of premonition. I and Skywalker looked at each other. Something was about to happen. It was going to be bad. Very bad.

I turned my head towards the window. I could see five big vehicles – basically flying buses, break from their lanes and head straight towards the Senate. Considering that those were just the ones I could see, there probably were four or five time more.

I jumped from my stool and activated my comm. My intention was to warn the building's security and then call for back up from the nearest military base. I did not believe for a second that what was happened was something harmless like another anti-war protest.

My and Anakin's comm s came to life.

"This is General Valentra. Code Midnight. I repeat Code Midnight! GAR headquarters has been hit with bio weapon as well as bases Hercal and Pelor! This is not a drill! All GAR units on Corusss..."

The transmission was lost to the characteristic hissing produced by powerful jamming.

"Skywalker, get your wife and as many of the senators as you can out of the building. I'll try to meet with the senate guard and slow down those bastard."

**=RK=**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, High orbit over Coruscant**

"All GAR units on Coruscant implement plant Winter."

For few precious seconds Commodore Pellaeon stood frozen my the unbelievable orders coming from GAR headquarters. The sheer audacity displayed by the CIS with attacking targets on Coruscant without dealing with the fleet first was stunning.

With sheer act of willpower, Pellaeon shook himself out of the stupor and started firing orders.

"Battle stations! Raise shields and power up weapons! I wan all fighters launched yesterday! Assume that this is combined space and ground attack and the Seps kriffed the timing until we know better! Comm find out who is in charge of our forces in system! I want what little ground forces we have on board to be ready for deployment on the surface ASAP!"

The Commodore turned to Piett who was still struggling with the sheer impossibility of the situation.

"Ensign do whatever you can to contact the General! Move it people!"

**=RK=**

**Senator Amidala's Office, Senate building, Coruscant**

We just exited Padme's office when the lamps cut off only to be replaced by subdued red emergency lights. The floor shook lightly when a flying bus struck the building. Then again and again. I counted at least six impacts nearby.

Skywalker darted along the right corridor undoubtedly tracking Amidala's force signature. I ran to the left. Before I reached the corner I could hear the subdued sounds of battle. At least for now there were guards who were still alive and fighting.

I rant towards the sounds of gunfire and a minute later reached a corridor where one of the doors along the left wall was blown out. A bunch of commando droids were exchanging fire with a dwindling group of men in distinctive blue armor.

I vaulted forward and jumped at the backs of the CIS special forces. Their first clue that I was amongst their ranks was my lightsaber vertically bisecting a black colored droid. A reverse strike sliced in two a machine to my right while I sent two others at the wall on my left with a telekinetic push. Before that pair could recover I picked them up and threw them at their brethren.

My intervention raised the morale of the Senate guards who intensified their fire. Caught from the both sides of the corridor and with no place to take cover or escape, the only thing the droids could do was to perish. And die they did. Hard.

By the time the last commando was scrap metal only two of the blue armored men remained combat effective.

"Thank you, sir. If it wasn't for you we'd be goners." said an old, gruff NCO who was the senior of the surviving guards

"You are welcome. The comms are jammed. Any idea what is the best way to call in the cavalry?"

"If you go to the computer control room or one of the antennae arrays near the rooftop you should be able to boost your signal."

"Thanks, sergeant."

I helped them move their wounded to a nearby guard room which had basic medical facilities as well as a lot of guns. Considering that I was about to speak in front of the senate the only weapons I had on me were my lightsaber and dart launcher. I used the opportunity to take a pair of blaster pistols and few thermal detonators. You could never know when you'd need the firepower.

**=RK=**

Anakin made his way to a parapet overlooking a large room where seventy or eighty senators and their aides were herded in. The men and women were surrounded by twenty odd droids and few mercenaries.

Skywalker hissed angrily. A tall man wearing dark brown duster and a large hat which hid his face from the position where the Jedi was, had Padme caught by the chin. He was both proud of her bravery and pissed off because she was endangering herself. She was telling the terrorist that the senate would not negotiate as such as him which caused him to chuckle. Anakin could sense that the man was amused and had no care in the world. He was either insane or knew something that neither Skywalker or the senators knew.

Padme somehow saw Anakin and their eyes met. The man holding her noticed it and spun around. His weapon moved in a blur and unleashed a hail of laser bolts at Skywalker's cover. The Jedi rolled away from the opening and ran down the corridor.

"Its Skywalker! Get him!" shouted the terrorist.

As he ran, Anakin made another futile effort to raise someone on his comm.

"This is useless!" he grumbled and turned around a corner only to find himself face to face with a pirate armed with a pistol and a droid carrying a long barreled blaster.

Before either of them could shoot him, Skywalker had his lightsaber in his hands and had it ignited. He deflected their first shots at the walls and then the man fell slowly to the ground with most of his brain and the back of his head missing. The droid was made by a sterner stuff because few deflected shots did little to slow it down. That prompted Anakin to advance towards the machine. With an economic slash he cut the barrel of the droids gun and with the back stroke took off its hands. The machine's distressed whine was cut off by a blue laser blade applied to its head.

**=RK=**

**Chancellor's Office, Senate Building, Coruscant**

"Sorry for disturbing you, Chancellor." said a holographic figure which was projected in the center of Palpatine's cabinet. Judging by the smugness in his voice the man did not regret it at all. "I already have control of the eastern part of your building and fifty odd senators. I will soon have most of the Senate in my grip. If you care about your senators I advise you to release Count Dooku and General Grievous."

Palpatine frowned.

"You know that the Republic does not bow down to terrorists. No deals."

"What just happened to two of your nearby bases should be an object lesson about my abilities. If my demands are not met I will release Blue Shadow not only in the senate but across Coruscant."

Palpatine stood still at hearing that. Getting the virus released around the planet was not part of his plans! He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the mercenary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.  
><strong>

**Phase 08: Crisis**

**=RK=**

**Part 1**

**Senate building, Coruscant**

My hopes to find more alive Senate guards were dashed when I reached the main guard station for the Eastern part of the building. Its door was blow out and over its twister remain laid the body of a man clad in scorched blue armor. I did not need to be clairvoyant to figure out what had happened to most of the guards. The stench and smoke coming from the room were more than enough.

When I glanced inside I could see pieces of men and armor splattered all over the walls and ceiling. Most of it burned beyond recognition. It looked like a thermal detonator had blown up in the midst of about twenty to thirty people. It was not a pretty sight. The smell was even worse.

So much for that plan. It was time for improvisation. And calling in a couple of thousands clones to clean up the mess. If I was lucky and Palpatine was sealed in the Senate, that would give me few interesting options. But I had a decision to make first – getting out of the Senate and calling in the cavalry will give me free reign to deal with the situation. With the GAR headquarters and the nearby bases hit I was one of the highest ranking officers on Coruscant who could clean up take command of the situation. On the other hand once I left, getting back in could prove problematic. That is if I cared about the welfare of the hostages. However the only value most of them had was as obstacles to Palpy getting even more power.

Decisions, decisions...

**=RK=**

Skywalker found himself near the rooms where the mainframe of the senate was locate. The door leading to the computer complex slid open and a short, bluish alien sauntered out. The being gave one glance at the Jedi, screeched and darted back inside.

Anakin ran towards the door and hit the button to open it with his fists. It beeped angrily but the entrance remained barred. He shrugged and activated his lightsaber. Whatever that fella was doing there was not good. He was about to slice open the door when he heard someone approaching.

The Jedi turner around and groaned. Twelve commando droids had sneaked up to him and two of he mercenaries were approaching from the far ends of the corridor. One was a weeequay male armed with a pistol and the other a woman who looked human. She had a sniper rifle levered at him.

"Damn!" grumbled Anakin.

As if his words were a signal the droids opened fire. He had trouble holding his ground under the onslaught. Skywalker deflected most of the blaster bolts and barely moved from the way of the others. The fact that the commandos were made from better materials than your run of the mill clankers did not help him. In order to disable one of the robots he had to deflect two or three blaster shots in the same area of the damn machines.

Anakin knew that he could not stay at his present position for long. It would take only a single lucky hit or another group of droids showing and he'll be in real trouble.

The Jedi concentrated and blasted the commandos with a telekinetic wave which threw them off their feet. Only the weequay and the sniper, who were staying back remained standing. Skywalker deflected few shots at the man who few backwards when they connected with his body. Before Anakin could dart in the opening he had created the door behind him slid open and he felt imminent danger. The Jedi tried to move away but was stopped by few well placed sniper shots which he was forced to deflect.

Before he could react the small being had jumped on his back and struck him in the neck with something. Skywalker's world exploded with agony. The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was a yellow glow.

**=RK=**

Palpatine glared at the image of the smug bounty hunter suspended over his desk. He was in a bind. He could feel a bunch of droids trying to cut their way in his outer offices. While the fact that most of the senators were hostages was something he could use, Sidious could not permit himself to be caught. That could easily force him in a situation where he must show his powers. Something he was not ready about. The easiest way to avoid that would be for him to "cave" under the demands of that arrogant bastard.

The downside of such an action was that he'll miss a golden opportunity to dispose of some of his most vocal opponent. Well, he could always spin it in a way as him doing his best to placate the terrorists because of the bio weapon and pretend that he was waiting for the GAR to deal with the issue.

Sidious frowned. He despised when one of his plans went awry. And in such a spectacular manner!

"Senator Taff will carry the necessary papers to the prison where Grievous is held. I am afraid that the Jedi will be most reluctant to release Dooku."

"Leave them to me." sneered Bane. "Just sent your friend to take the general."

**=RK=**

These days I was supposed to be a general not a common grunt so I decided to act like it. I cut my way through the door of one of the thousands offices spread around the building and made my way through the devoid of life rooms. The thick window which stood in my way of getting shattered when I sliced through it. I frowned at that. I always thought that what happened during the battle between Sidious and Windu in episode 3 was either done for a dramatic effect. You'd think that the windows in the senate building would be made from a sterner stuff... Another point for the lowest bidder I guess. Some things apparently were the same no matter in which universe you were.

I slid down the curved surface of the building and in the last moment jumped off it. After few seconds of free fall I landed on the hull of a freighter that was parked on one of the docking slips of the Senate. That gave me a nice view of a droid manhandling a big blue alien man into a speeder. The man was wearing an expensive looking robes. A senator I think. I frowned. There were a lot of things wrong with that picture.

I hurried down from my vantage point and jumped into a red, two seat air car. I sent a bolt of lightning at its on board computer and used my powers to force start its engine. Then I sped after the robot and the man it was holding hostage while checking my com every few seconds.

Few minutes later I flew out of the jamming field and grinned. It was show time.

"This is General Veil. Commodore Pellaeon report!" I spoke into my com.

**=RK=**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, High orbit over Coruscant**

The bridge crew released a collective sigh of relief when they heard the general's voice. None more than Gilad who was getting sick from dealing with Rear Admiral Borav Quid – the man who had taken command of the Navy units over the capital after the start of the emergency. How the fool had reached such a rank, the commodore would never know. The man had refused to allow any troops from the fleet to be sent to the planet, which meant that with the virtual neutralization of the bases near the senate (both installations were hugged under their theater shields in an attempt to stem the spread of the bio weapon) the nearest ground ponders that could arrive at the scene of the attacks in force were hours away.

But the Rear Admiral was afraid to do anything without orders from the HQ. The same High Command that was sealed after a bio attack and under heavy jamming preventing communications. So when the General had contacted them, Pellaeon was glad. Technically Veil outranked that toad Quid. The question was if the admiral would and most importantly his subordinates would agree.

The Commodore hurried to give sit rep to his commander, for all it was worth considering how little hard information they got.

"Kriffing bastards!" cursed Veil. "Those attacks were only distractions. There was an attack on the senate. Most of the building is under enemy control. I can confirm that there are dozens and perhaps hundreds commando droids crawling all over the building. Assume that the Chancellor and all senators in there are either dead or under duress. Who is in charge of this clusterfuck?"

"Rear Admiral Quid." deadpanned Pellaeon. "And as far as we can determine there is no one in command down there. The coms are either jammed or down due to quarantine procedures."

"By the Force! That at least explains the lack of reaction from GAR units. Listen, Commodore. I am taking command of the situation on the ground. I want you to launch all ground forces you have on board. I want two LAAT's to vector on my signal and sent the others to establish a perimeter around the senate building. And contact Quid. I want ground forces deployed to contain the situation within the hour. If the idiot gives you any problems patch him to me."

"Gladly, sir."

**=RK=**

**Secret prison, Coruscant**

I could see the senator and his captor preparing to land on a platform where at least a dozen armed clones were waiting for them. So Palpy had decided to play fast and get his pawns out of custody while he still could. I snorted with amusement. Whoever was held at this facility was not going anywhere.

I sped up and pointed the air car I had borrowed at the ride which the robot and its captive had used. That had the additional benefit of giving me a nice view of what was happening on the platform. A door in its far end opened and four clones came out. They were escorting a sled filled with clear liquid in which the crippled body of Grievous was floating. I was glad that the RI (republic intelligence) folks were not dumb enough to rebuild that menace. Not that it would have helped the tin can given the circumstances.

I vaulted out of the car moments before it smashed into the vehicle which my targets used to came here. The sheer kinetic strike send both craft spinning under the platform where they smashed in the side of the building and exploded.

While I was still in the air I drew my lightsaber and delivered a diagonal slash. I landed lightly on the platform and smiled at the clones who had their blasters trailed on me. I deactivated my weapon and glanced at the droid in front of me. It tried to turn its head towards me but that little motion was enough to make it understand that it was finished. The upper part of its torso slid to the ground with metallic clatter.

"Stand down men." I ordered. My words were given more weight by the two LAAT's which dropped from the sky and floated over the platform. Their side doors opened and they disgorged 71st platoon.

I walked between the two lines of clones who had snapped to attention after a hissed command from their officer. I stopped in front of the container in which Grievous was floating and beamed when I saw that he was awake and was glaring at me.

"No, my tin friend. You are not leaving so easy. It would be a most impolite thing to do." I turned to the clone officer. "Commander get that thing back to his cell and lock down this facility. There is still a possibility of Separatist attack."

"Understood General! I'll see to it at once, sir!"

I went to the senator and all traces of humor disappeared from my face.

"And take this fellow into custody. He was either under duress or he is a kriffing traitor. When we deal with this mess we'll have to figure out which."

I left the spluttering senator for the clones to handle and headed to the nearest LAAT. I waited for my men to board when my com hissed to life.

"This is commander Rex! The Jedi Temple is under attack! We need reinforcements!"

I shook my head. So much for cannon events. Perhaps it was a good thing that I remembered very few things about the Clone Wars era, so I won't be lulled in a false sense of security by future knowledge I might take for granted. I was sure that there was no attack on the Temple in this period until Order 66 was called and if that was the case it would not be a clone calling in for reinforcements to help the Jedi.

I glanced in the direction of the Senate and then to where I thought the Temple lied. With which mess should I deal first? I wondered before jumping in the LAAT.

**=RK=**

**Part 2 **

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Padawan Ahsoka Tano was cooling her heels in her small room in the temple. Apparently the time she had spent in the presence of Delkatar was deemed a "bad" thing and she was put under intense scrutiny. She was in what amounted to a house arrest as a result. But that was not the worst – many of the older Jedi and even a significant number of her friends were giving her wary glances when they thought she was not looking at them! That was... It was frustrating! What did she do wrong?! Its not like she had become a murdering Sith like Dooku or that skank Ventress! But did the other Jedi see it that way?

"Its not fair!" she grumbled quietly.

She jumped from the small bed on which she was sitting cross-legged in a futile attempt to meditate. She simply could not clear her mind and concentrate. It was supposed to be "simple"! Just stuff all your emotions in a tiny mental box, lock it up and throw away the key. And the box while you were at it. Well, it did not work!

Tano started pacing around her room. She was exhausted by the unspoken accusations! Even since Anakin had run away to Naboo where the damn clankers had released a bio-weapon of all things she was left alone in the temple.

Her ordeal had started innocently enough – a strange look here, a whispered word there. Then she was summoned in front of the Council where they interrogated her in excruciating detail about every second she had spent near Delkatar. When she had refuted their thinly veiled claims that he was trying to turn her into a Sith Ahsoka could sense that most of the masters did not believe her. Interestingly enough, with the notable exception of Master Windu none of those who were vying for Delkatar's blood had even spoken to the man! By what she could gather from their questions they had no evidence that he had done anything wrong. In the past three thousand and six hundred odd years at least.

What she had "overheard" from his conversation with Master Ti did not really count, right? Ahsoka would be the first to claim that torturing those ancient Jedi was anything but acceptable, however if anyone had something approaching a just reason for such action it surely was Veil!

She shook her head ruefully. Won't this madness end at last?

Her brooding was interrupted by the chiming of the door bell. Ahsoka looked at the entrance to her humble home and smiled. She could sense Rex outside!

The padawan hurried to open the door and grinned at the clone who was wearing his armor sans helmet. The man was looking at her with amused expression on his face.

"Commander Tano, I am bringing you "requests" from Generals Skywalker and Veil to attend the Senate hearing which will be held this afternoon. I am here to escort you to the visitors chambers of the senate." he declared in a calm, professional tone.

At hearing that her face was stretched by a huge grin. She summoned her lightsaber which was resting on a table near her bed and eagerly nodded at the clone.

"By all means commander! Lead the way!"

Rex gave her a very proper salute, spun on the soles of his feet and marched down the corridor as if he was on parade.

Ahsoka followed suit. She carefully wiped the grin from her face and did the best she could to give herself an outwards appearance of serenity. She wondered what stunt, Delkatar was trying to pull off this time.

Minute later both of them heard a frantic call from a republic general on Rex's com. They looked at each other and ran down the corridor.

They reached the huge hall leading to the main entrance of the temple and Tano heard the roar of forced engines. She looked at the huge, half-closed doors and saw three shuttles heading straight towards the opening.

She stared in the approaching ships with disbelief. The few padawans and Jedi knights in the huge hall mirrored her reaction. This was the Jedi Temple! No one dared attack it ever since the Sack of Coruscant!

Ahsoka was still staring at the onrushing doom when Rex turned around, grabbed her across the waist and picked her up as if she was a little girl. The trooper ran to the closest row of columns lining the hall and used one of them as a cover. He was just in time because a missile flew through the opened doors and slammed in the ground nearby. The blast wave threw them off their feet under a rain of smoking pieces of marble.

The commander acted on instinct and grabbed Ahsoka again. He dragged her away to another column.

The entry hall shook when the first shuttle battered its way through the gates. Its wings were sheared off but its main body remained intact and it crash landed on the floor. The craft was deadly wounded – it would never fly again on its own but it did its intended purpose. Its passenger survived the crash and the moment the shuttle stopped scrapping along the ground ramps on its sides opened. Its two companions used the whole it battered to fly in mostly intact. They slammed into the ground further along the long hall.

A dazzled Ahsoka could see a young padawan – no more than twelve trying to running towards an older Jedi who was laying bleeding on the floor near the first craft. The human girl looked up at the shuttle and gasped. Her hands scrambled to grab her lightsaber and yellow blade came to life. She managed to deflect the first six blaster bolts which splashed harmlessly on the armored bulk of the shuttle before a shot slipped through her defense and pierced her right shoulder. She shouted in pain and her arm dropped uselessly. The young girl had a moment of horrified realization before she was torn apart by a hail of blaster fire.

Rex scrambled to his feet and activated the comm built in his left arm-guard. He asked for help but did not hold much hope for reinforcements arriving any time soon. With the bases around the Senate attacked it was clear where the bulk of the Republic forces on the planet would be heading.

He glared at a commando droid which jumped from the first shuttle to crash into the temple. The machine raised its weapon and shot the bleeding Jedi multiple time. The commander drew his pistols and took aim but held his fire. More clankers were exiting the wrecked shuttle. Amongst the machines were two figures wearing black cloaks. One male and the other female judging by the curves of their armors. Those two activated blood red lightsabers and looked up. Six masked Jedi wearing light brown robes and light armor underneath jumped in front of the droids and their leaders. Each of the Order members had a saber staff which when activated revealed short yellow blades.

As if that was their cue, eleven more droids exited the shuttle. They had gray cloaks slung over their right shoulders and force staffs in their arms. The ends of their weapons sparkled wickedly with purple energy.

Beside Rex, Ahsoka shook off the after effects of the explosion that stunned her and jumped on her feet. She activated her lightsaber and moved to join the Temple Guards but the commander grabbed her left hand and shook his head. He pointed at the other two shuttles which had disgorged much more droids and another five men and women brandishing crimson lightsabers.

**=RK=**

**Jedi Temple holding cells, Coruscant**

Count Dooku allowed himself a small smile when he heard the subdued sounds of explosions. He knew that his master and the CIS won't leave him to rot in the Jedi's clutches. Despite the ancient shackles dampening his power, the former Jedi retained connection to the Force that was strong enough for him to sense what was happening beyond the door of his cell. The surprise of the two Temple Guards who were lounging behind the armored door was a profound source of amusement for him. The taste of their stunned disbelief was like a sip of well seasoned wine.

"Its about time." he muttered when his sensitive hearing detected the approaching "whoosh" of rocked engines.

That was followed by the "snap-hiss" of activating lightsabers and rapid blaster fire. Dooku's cell shook and the one armed man had to struggle to remain sitting on the hard bed. He shook his head in an attempt to banish the ringing in his ears caused by the five explosions which rumbled along the corridor where his cell was located.

The Sith could sense the death of one of his prison guards and the agony wracking the other one. That was ended a moment later and he could feel a familiar presence on the other side of the door. So his Acolytes came to his aid.

A minute was spent in silence while the armored door glowed orange and started melting. It was time to leave the Jedi's dubious hospitality.

**=RK=**

On the other side of the Temple and few hundred meters down was another cell where Asajj Ventress was stuck. Needles to say the young woman was bored out of her mind. The "interrogation" attempts of the Jedi were bloody useless but at least they were her one source of entertainment. But for more than a week she was left alone with no contact if you discount the opening of a small slit in the door barring her way out from where her meals were delivered. She had to admit that boredom was a better method to force her into revealing information than the sessions she had with the Jedi. Their pathetic attempts to bring her to the light were laughable. Cast off the Dark side? And for what? To become an emotionless drone?

She scoffed at the very thought.

Ventress was in the middle of her daily training regiment – the only thing with which she could fill up her time while stuck in that bland cell when she felt the floor shaking lightly. It was not an earthquake. Not on Coruscant. She grinned like a hungry predator who had just smelled freshly spilled blood.

Suddenly Ventress found herself on the floor when the corridor outside was engulfed by the edge of a massive explosion. She groaned and spit a mouthful of blood. Asajj had managed to bit the inside of her cheek when she fell. She coughed from the dust that was filling her room and blinked at the door. Something was hissing and burning the armor.

Her boredom was at its end.

**=RK=**

**LAAT Gunship, near a Secret Republic prison, Coruscant**

My mind was made up when I felt sudden shock and pain from a weak connection through the Force I did not knew had formed. I could sense the distant presence of Ahsoka from the direction of the Jedi Temple. She was hurt and in danger. Bloody hell! That was a complication that I did not need! Besides I already got an apprentice and she was a bit too young for my tastes to consider her as anything else... besides a friend.

That thought froze me. Its been a long time since Vael had someone who he trusted enough to give such a title. And no matter how much I might have wanted to deny it, I had merged with the echo of the man. His memories, his past, they were mine too. They felt, they were as real to me as my own. I winced. If anyone ever tries to tell you that the Force comes without a lot of strings attached, they are shameless liars.

I called to the pilots.

"Head towards the Jedi Temple." I turned my attention to the clones who were in the troop compartment with me. "Prepare for battle. I doubt that whoever attacked the Temple has come with something less than what they deem sufficient numbers to at least hold off a lot of Jedi for some time."

What left unsaid was that if that was anything more than a raid the enemy would most likely have enough troops deployed there to make our contribution irrelevant. But I deemed such an outcome unlikely. The fact that whoever was orchestrating these attacks had tried to have Grievous released meant that the most likely target was the rescue of Dooku and perhaps Ventress.

I activated my com and called for any forces which were not busy cordoning the senate to head towards the Temple. Don't get me wrong, a bunch of Jedi getting themselves a real taste of war and getting killed in the process was not something awful in my books. But I had an image to create and uphold. When the time to face off with the Jedi Council came I wanted to have the moral high ground amongst other things. Me coming to their rescue would be remembered by the Jedi who were not to far gone thanks to the Order's indoctrination. Besides I did like the kid. It would be a damn waste if Ahsoka got herself killed.

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**Great Hall, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Rex was trying to pull back Ahsoka who was grimly standing her ground. That delay let them have a front row view of the fate of the six guards.

The commando droids ignored the Jedi and moved away leaving them to their melee armed comrades and the pair of organics with lightsabers of their own. First to attack were the eleven Magna guards who charged the Jedi with their staffs spinning in tight circles around their bodies. They were closely followed by the two Force wielders who reeked of the Dark side. That skirmish was short and vicious.

For the first few seconds the six men held their ground by working as a team. The wave of droids literally bounced from a wall of lightsabers leaving one of their numbers on the ground in a smoking heap. Yet that was only a probing attack. What followed was an all out charge which was about to overwhelm the Jedi. The two guards in the center of their line used the Force to push away six of their foes. That however bought them just a moment. The droids flied back only couple of meters before being stopped in mid air and hurled back at the Jedi. The two Dark Acolytes had waited for something similar to happen before engaging in combat.

This surprised the Jedi who were caught off position in an attempt to overwhelm the remaining robots. That's when the droids slammed into them, force staffs first. One unfortunate man landed on the ground hard with three of the machines on top of him. Before he could recover, one of the robots grabbed his head in its metal fingers and twisted. The Jedi's corpse convulsed once and laid still.

Another was a bit luckier if such a term could be used for a Force user. He managed to interpose his weapon between himself and the two droids which hit him. He hissed in pain when the sparkling tip of a force staff connected with his left thigh however that was a small price to pay. The droid that hit him on the right side ran head first into his blazing blade. That was one clanker that wouldn't bother anyone again.

The second one tried to use its machine strength to overpower the Jedi but ended being thrown in the air and met a whirling of yellow blades when it fell.

The last of those three Jedi managed to slice through the waist the droid that collided with him but not before his face was struck by a staff. His mask shattered revealing a middle aged human man who was knocked unconscious.

The other three Temple guards were not that lucky. The man on the left lank of their original line found himself facing four Magna guards who fell on him like berserk uncaring for their own safety. He exchanged a flurry of blows with them while failing back from their unrelenting assault.

Two of the droid attacked him simultaneously from the both sides. He managed to interpose the blades of his saber-staff between their weapons but that pinned him down for a moment. A third of the elite robots landed a crushing blow in the middle of his weapon shattering both it emitters and the Jedi's right hand. The man's pained scream was cut short by multiple bone-breaking blows from the other three droids.

On the right flank, the other two Jedi had it much easier. For about five seconds. In that time they were facing a single droid each. The Temple Guards knew that only seconds remained before additional enemies engaged them so they went on the offensive. That caught the droids by surprise and they were forced back under an unrelenting assault. One of the Magna Guards was not fast enough to reposition his staff to parry a diagonal slash and his staff was sliced in two. That was followed with a short upward cut which melted through the lower torso of the machine. While not immediately disabling, the damage slowed it down considerably and the Jedi took the opportunity to cut it to pieces with few precise attacks. His partner was still busy with the other droid when the two Acolytes choose to attack.

They darted from both sides of the robot and struck simultaneously. The Temple Guard managed to throw away the droid with a Force push and met the attack from the right with one of his blades but was not fast enough to intercept the slash from the woman on his left side. He grunted when her crimson saber cut a fiery line through his chest. His legs refused to support his weight and he fell to his knees. He saw a flash of red and the world rolled madly. The Jedi blinked in confusion at a kneeling headless body before his eyes closed for one last time.

Meanwhile Ahsoka was slowly stepping back under the onslaught of multiple commando droids who were shooting rapidly at her. Behind her Rex was returning the favor with his two pistols.

They watched helplessly how the Temple Guards were taken out one after another. It was worse for the padawan who could feel them dying through the Force.

And they were not alone. Of the thirty odd padawans and knights in the hall prior to the beginning of the assault only eight were still alive.

The Magna Guards concentrated on the Jedi that had taken out two of their numbers while the Acolytes attacked the last of the Temple Guards. Both battles were over within the seconds. The man facing the droids was simply buried under an avalanche of swinging Force staffs.

The Jedi attacked by his dark counterpart fared a bit better. He was retreating under a rain of slashes and jabs expertly delivered by his opponents until the woman used the Force to pull him towards her. He tried to counter her technique but to his horror found out that he was simply not strong enough.

She sidestepped a desperate attempt by the Jedi to impale her and surged forward. She cut off the left hand of the man at the elbow and sent his staff flying away. In the next moment her fellow Acolyte finished the Jedi by plunging his scarlet blade in his chest.

**=RK=**

**Council Chambers, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Both Yoda and Windu, the only two Jedi Masters currently on the planet had made their way to the Council Chambers when they felt a strong disturbance in the Force. Unfortunately their sight of the future was even worse than usual so they did not know what to expect beside being aware that it would be bad. For all their experience and supposed wisdom, or perhaps because of it, neither of them could have imagine what was happening. They stared at a holo-image from a security camera showing the Great Hall. What prompted them to check what was happening there was the barely heard sound of explosions and even worse the Jedi deaths they felt.

"Dark day this is." muttered Yoda.

He had a sad frown on his face and his ears had drooped in a sign of regret.

"Distraction this is." he said.

Windu nodded. They both sensed Jedi dying from both east and west sides of the Temple – far from the site of the main attack. But where their Sith prisoners were held.

"I'll go after Dooku. Undoubtedly he is their real target."

"That you must. Greet our uninvited guests I should."

Before they left towards their targets they called the young-lings caretakers and ordered them to take the children deeper in the Temple where they should be reasonably secure as well as ordered additional guards sent to protect them as well as the Archives. All other combat ready Jedi were ordered to converge upon the Great Hall.

The Jedi Masters ran in different directions. One who did not know better would be surprised at how fast Yoda moved – by jumping from the floor and walls more often than not.

**=RK=**

**Great Hall, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

If it was not for the Jedi Knights and Padawans joining the battle in constantly increasing numbers, Ahsoka doubted that she or Rex would have lasted much longer. The clone commander was taking cover behind a column and she was holding her ground in front of him, facing a semicircle of commando droids who were trying to shot them to pieces with mechanical precision.

"Hey! 'Soka!" exclaimed a voice which was all too cheerful considering the circumstances.

A short Mirialan woman sprinted from a side passage and joined Tano in deflecting the storm of blaster bolts. Her midnight blue robes were a stark contrast with the lighter colors that most Jedi preferred to wear.

"You know me, Barriss! It appears that trouble finds me no matter where I am." Ahsoka chuckled despite their situation.

Which had become grimmer. The two Dark Acolytes noticed them and headed their way. The only silver lining was that the commandos decided to go search for other prey but the remaining Magna Guards from the first shuttle moved their way.

"This is going to be unpleasant."

"You think?" asked a new, male voice.

The padawans glanced behind and grinned at the young Mon Calamari male who had joined them. Nahdar Vebb gave the girls a rueful smile and activated his blue lightsaber. The new Jedi Knight – he had been promoted mere weeks ago did looked with disapproval with the six droids marching towards them and their dark masters. The sheer audacity of those CIS people... frustrated him. They had the sheer gal to attack the Jedi Temple itself!

The Jedi Knight strode forward and took position between the Padawans.

**=RK=**

**Part 4**

**Holding cells, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

The melted remains of the armored door barring Dooku's cell were hauled out with the Force and the aging Sith saw a brown skinned Zabrak woman on the other side. She gave him once over and looked him in the eyes critically.

"Kadrian. Its nice to see you again."

The woman bowed to her master and walked towards him. He waved with the stump of his left arm at the metal belt to which his remaining hand was chained and his part-time bodyguard cut through his bindings with her blade.

Dooku stood up and stretched. Once the artifact binding his powers was sliced open he could again bathe in the full presence of the Force. Suddenly he looked a decade younger.

Kadrian retrieved a curved lightsaber from her belt and respectfully presented it to his master who gave her an approving nod and retrieved the weapon. It was one of his spare sabers which he kept in his various strongholds.

"We need to leave, master. Unfortunately we do not have the forces at hand to deal with the Jedi today."

"Indeed. We'll have our vengeance another day."

They hurried away escorted by four bounty hunters wearing mandalorian style armors and two squads of commando droids. However when they exited the prison wing the Separatists ran headlong into a single man.

The vanguard which consisted by six droids opened fire. Their shots were intercepted by purple lightsaber blade which reflected them back at them. The man threw his cloak at a pair of the commandos obscuring their vision for a moment. He moved much faster than a human should be able to and cut off the heads of two machines with single sweeping strike. The Jedi used telekinesis to hurl another pair at nearby wall from which they bounced with godawful clatter.

In the next moment he was upon the last two droids which were still trying to shoot him. He deflected a blaster bolt at the weapon of the one that was further away and slashed through the chest of the closer robot. He pulled the second one to him and impaled it on his saber. The Jedi discarded the destroyed droid and turned to the Sith and his Acolyte.

"Count Dooku." the black man hissed the Sith's name. "You won't escape."

"Is that so, Master Windu? Your anger is plain for all to see. That's not the Jedi way, is it?" taunted Dooku.

The Count and Say activated their crimson blades and charged the Jedi Master.

**=RK=**

**East Ball Room, Senate Building, Coruscant**

Anakin came back to the land of the living feeling cramps all over his body. He blinked owlishly trying to figure out where he was. On the bright side he found out that his head was in Padme's lap. That was the only good news. He looked around and saw a bunch of Senators with few aides. They were all gathered in the center of a large, round room. Around them he could see a cage made of visible laser beams which emanated from charges placed on the walls around them.

"What did I miss?" he quipped at his wife who looked at him with relief in her eyes.

"That your Chancellor does not value your lives." Bane deadpanned.

The bounty hunter had tried to contact the droid he sent to retrieve Grievous but for the last few minutes that was unsuccessful. He drew one of his blaster pistols and shot couple of senators in the head. The rest of the politicians huddled together like a herd of scared cattle. All but that pretty senator from Naboo who was tending to Skywalker. Bane smirked and aimed his gun between the woman's eyes.

The Jedi jumped on his feet and shielded her with his body. Bane's hand twitched and he pressed the trigger.

"Anakin!" shouted Padme.

**=RK=**

**LAAT en route to the Jedi Temple/ Great Hall, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

We were minutes away from the battle and I was treated with something I dreaded. It was a surreal experience – like being in two places at the same time. On one hand I was in the hold of the gunship and was looking outside at the space-scrapers flashing by us. Yet, through my connection with Ahsoka, I perceived what was happening in the Temple. It was like the nightmarish memories of Veil on Shili. I could only helplessly watch what was happening.

In the Great Hall Rex opened fire on the advancing Magna Guards as the Jedi charged them. He was able to hit few times the rightmost droid in the head but that only slowed it down.

The Mon Calamari Jedi twirled his saber in his hands and struck it in the ground. A wave of telekinetic energy flew from his blade and moved under the droids then exploded upwards. The Magna Guards were thrown straight in the air.

Ahsoka and Barriss jumped at the momentarily helpless droids but were intercepted by the two Acolytes. Nahdar let the padawans to face the Dark Jedi for the time being and he jumped at the closest airborne robot. He sliced the machine in two and before landing threw his lightsaber at another.

Rex used this opportunity to unload shot after shot at the momentarily disabled Magna Guards and managed to take out one of the droids.

The machines crashed on the ground and before they could recover, Vebb and Rex were upon them. Concentrated blaster fire destroyed another droid leaving the last two to face the male Jedi. They were behind the rest of the combatants so the clone commander did not have a good shot at them.

Barriss was holding her own against the male Acolyte but Ahsoka was not so fortunate. The woman she was facing was something else. There was no sight of the furious attacks which the padawan had expected thanks to her encounters with Ventress. Instead she was facing cold and calculated precision. Every movement the female she was fighting with made was measured and economic. The only reason why Tano was not falling back in front of the woman was because the Dark Jedi was not advancing but content to probe Ahsoka's defenses and take her measure.

The woman was using a Makashi form which she had modified to suit her own mindset.

On the other side of the hall the tide of battle suddenly turned. The advance of the droids and their few Dark Jedi leaders was stopped cold when a small, green figure jumped from one of the upper floors.

Yoda landed on the ground and his lightsaber flew from his belt to his outstretched right hand. He frowned at the carnage that littered his Temple. His ears drooped in regret. He had failed his people. For a second time the Sith had waltzed in the Jedi Temple without a care in the world.

To his left a young padawan was fighting in a desperate attempt to shield his fallen master but was hard pressed to survive against two droids using force staffs. For a brief second anger flashed through the ancient eyes of the Jedi's Grandmaster before being beaten back and locked away. The two Magna Guards crumbled to the floor smashed to pieces. It was like a careless giant stepped on the and flattened the machines.

Yoda gave a small nod to the Twi'lek padawan and jumped in the fray. He was an emerald blur which moved from droid to droid, leaving machines destroyed by precise strikes behind. The frantic efforts of the commandos to shoot him down had no effect. They either missed the small ball of mayhem or their shots were expertly directed back to the sender. Only the Magna Guards lasted a moment or two longer because they were simply a bit sturdier and Yoda was not about to exhaust himself when he did not know if those were the only forces he'll have to face that day so he did not go out all the way.

He had turned over a thirty droids into scrap metal when two of the Dark Jedi darted in his way. The look of determination on the small Jedi's face never wavered and he jumped at his new attackers.

Yoda parried a slash by one and rolled over a sweeping strike from the other. Before landing for a split second he tried to cut the left side of one of his adversaries but the man managed to interpose his saber in front of the attack. The Jedi touched the ground and slashed at the legs of the same man only to be forced to jump away from an overhead strike by the other. While in midair he pulled his first target towards him with a telekinetic force and landed on the unfortunate man's shoulder. His emerald blade was buried in the Dark Jedi's mask.

He jumped up when a horizontal strike aimed at him decapitated the dead man. Yoda parried another slash and went on the offensive. He was jumping and spinning around the remaining fallen Jedi who was desperately trying to parry or avoid slashes coming from all sides.

The man had to jump when Yoda found himself at his feet and tried to cut him off at the knees. The Grandmaster grabbed the airborne man in a solid Force grip and slammed him in the ground hard enough to crack the marble. The broken man expired with a lightsaber blade struck through the top of his head.

Yoda rolled between a pair of commando droids who were taking pot shots at his Jedi, jumped up and took their heads with a single strike. From the height of his brief flight he saw a sight that made his eyes widen.

Ever since they felt Master Yoda joining the fight the Jedi were heartened and fought with redoubled efforts. Nahar, with the help of a lucky shot by Rex was able to deal with another of the Magna Guards leaving him only one as an obstacle to helping the padawans.

That's when everything went wrong for the Jedi.

Rex was trying to find a clear shot to the remaining droid. He was not about to sent blaster bolts where Ahsoka and her friend were engaged with the Sith. A stray shot there could end deflected at anyone.

The commander sensed something from behind him and tried to roll away but an invisible force slammed in his side and send him flying at a nearby column. He struck the hard stone with a grunt of pain. He felt a rib or two snapping in his right side. Rex frantically searched for his pistols which he had dropped but before finding his weapons an armored foot slammed in his left side and sent him back at the column. He looked up and found himself starring at the barrel of a heavy blaster held by a man in a gray mandalorian armor.

"Don't." grunted the warrior who had him at gunpoint.

Rex glanced to the battle between the Jedi and his heart froze. Another enemy had stalked up to them unnoticed.

Ventress was upon the padawans like a Fury. The girls sensed her in the last moment but could hardly disengage from their opponents in order to face her.

Barriss was the one to feel her wrath. The young Jedi stepped back so she could face both the enemy she was engaging and the onrushing Sith. She looked grimly at her new enemy and prepared to defend herself. However moments later she found out that Ventress was on another level altogether from the man she was facing. And the female Sith was pissed off.

Despite that the young Mirialan managed to hold off both of them for few seconds. Their blades moved too fast for ordinary human eyes to follow as they clashed in a short and lethal union. Barriss deflected a slash that would have cut off her left hand and would have demolished her heart but was not fast enough to defend herself from Asajj's next attack. The Sith woman darted forward and plunged her scarlet blade in the Jedi's gut.

"Tano, stand down or your friend is finished!" growled Ventress.

Ahsoka shouted Ofree's name and tried to run to her aid but was stopped cold by he own opponent. The female Acolyte used the distraction to swipe at the padawan's saber arm and left a deep burned scar on it.

Skywalker's apprentice shouted in pain and surprise before finding herself on the ground after being kicked in the back of her knees. She tried to stand up but froze when a hand snaked around her and a crimson lightsaber blade was activated centimeter from her throat.

"That's quite enough, Jedi. Drop your weapon or the girls die." Ventress ordered the Mon Calamari male who had just disposed of the last Magna Guard.

Vebb glared at the Sith but after seeing the condition of the padawans nodded sullenly and deactivated his lightsaber. He glared at the Dark Jedi and let his weapon fall to the ground.

Nahdar cursed when he was yanked hard by a Force pull and found himself lying on the ground next to Barriss who was clutching her abdomen and moaning quietly. Ahsoka grunted when she was thrown to nearby on the floor and the woman who had kept her at lightsaber point turned around and spoke through a voice amplifier. She could be heard over the rumbling sounds of the battle.

"Master Yoda, unless you want to see more of your Jedi die, you will stand down now!"

As if those words were a predefined signal, the droids and remaining Acolyte's disengaged and jumped back from their enemies.

The Grandmaster of the Order stared at the Dark Jedi who apparently led this attack. The woman nodded at one of her men who raised his red lightsaber over the prone form of Ahsoka Tano.

"Drop your weapons now or more of you will die!" she nodded at the Acolyte.

Many of the Jedi in the great hall could see how the Dark Jedi's lightsaber arched towards the young Togruta who was laying stunned on the ground.

"Not again!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

We were close, damn it! Only twenty more seconds and the LAATs could fly straight through the demolished doors of the temple!

My right hand shook while gripping a handhold so hard that the metal under my fingers groaned. I could see through Ahsoka's unfocused eyes the crimson blade falling for the kill.

**=RK=**

**Part 5**

**East Ball Room, Senate Building, Coruscant**

Anakin did not flinch when the blaster bolt flew centimeters from his side and hit Senator Ben Iblis in the stomach. However he stiffened when a scared Padme shouted his name and engulfed him in a frantic embrace from behind. Her hand were busy roaming all over his front searching for injury before it dawned to her that he was not hurt and she compose herself.

Skywalker glared at the smirking cutthroat who had sheathed his blaster and was grinning at them. If eyes could kill, Bane would be a stream of scattered atoms by now.

The Jedi could feel his anger and fear bubbling in him, trying to gain control. The whispers of the Dark side which was out there, just waiting for him to reach for her was not doing anything good for his state of mind.

Before meeting Veil, Anakin would have tried to suppress his anger, put it in a small box and lock it away. To disregard the dragon which lived deep within his heart. There is no emotion only peace. Riiight...

'Try telling that to my anger.' he mentally snorted. His feeling were real. Not something that could be simply disregarded or discarded. All the wonderful ones. And those leading to a particular kind of madness and self destruction.

For first time in his life, instead of trying to deal with his emotions the Jedi way, which had never worked for him (see the Wife who was embracing him from behind) or stumble in the dark grasping for a way to deal with his feelings he decided to do something different. Anakin followed an advice given to him by Delkatar and let the anger flow through him. Instead of fighting it all the way, Skywalker channeled his emotions. Used them with a purpose.

For a moment he saw red and was terrified. If it was not for Padme holding him and her presence acting as an anchor he probably would have lost it and went berserk just like that time on Tatooine. But she grounded him and give him the strength to rally himself so he won't be controlled by his anger which was about to turn into pure fury.

Just as fast it had come, the perceived lack of control was gone and he was in charge again. Ah. Yeah. Suddenly Anakin felt the need to bash his head into the nearest flat surface. Delkatar had warned him not to try this stunt for the first time without someone to monitor him because after a life when he was trying to suppress his feelings they might overwhelm him if he let his emotions run mostly free.

He let those thoughts go. This was not the place or time for self blame. Padme was here and was in danger. That was the important thing.

Anakin looked around the ball room with new eyes. He could feel the Force rushing through him like an unchained river which until now had been barred by a damn which was no longer there. Its rejuvenating power coursed through his veins and he felt more powerful than ever before.

His eyes stopped at each of the charges and the laser emitters attached to them which created a crimson spiderweb around him and the Senators. His glanced at the two dozen commando droids surrounding them and the few bounty hunters lounging around Bane. How was he going to get his wife and preferably the senators too, from this mess?!

**=RK=**

**Near the holding cells, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Dooku and Kadrian separated, moving to flank the Jedi Master. That gave a clear firing lane to the bounty hunters and the remaining droids, two of which were Magna Guards—the only survivors of a group which had dealt with a bunch of Jedi who had tried to reinforce the prison guards. The remaining commando droids placed their blasters on clamps built in their backs and drew vibroblades. Both machines and bounty hunters waited for a sign to attack.

The Force users looked at each other for a moment then they exploded in action. Windu sent a wave of Force energy at the woman staggering her in the middle of her charge and turned to his left side where he met the former Jedi turned Sith Lord head on. Purple and crimson blades crashed with tremendous force and Dooku was forced to step back in an attempt to keep his balance. His missing arm not only halved the power with which he could swing his blade. It also disrupted the balance of his body and would take him time and training to become accustomed to it. Or to the changes a prosthetic would bring. What was worse in his opinion was the slightly diminished connection he had with the Force because of his lost limb.

So the first clash of blades was enough for the Count to conclude that he won't be able to win a one on one battle with Mace. It was fortunate that he did not have to face the Jedi Master alone. Windu was forced to jump back and to the left to avoid being attacked from behind by Kardrian, whose blade swept through the position where the black man stood.

Dooku sent a concentrated lance of telekinetic energy at his former comrade who was surging at Say's flank. Windu blocked the attack by creating a half dome of Force energy in front of him before the spear of invisible power slammed into him. A whoosh of displaced air could be heard. The clash of energies could be actually seen as attack and shield collided. Mace remained unharmed but his charge at the Zabrak woman was disrupted and she could recover from her failed attempt to slash him in the back.

Windu faced the two Sith who moved in tandem leaving enough distance between themselves so they did not get in the way of each other – a typical mistake of people who had not trained to fight as a team.

On the Jedi's left, Dooku was advancing behind his stabbing lightsaber which he used as a rapier. In his current condition the old man had no intention to enter a contest of strength with his younger and hale adversary. On the right, Mace was confronted by the powerful strikes and slashed which were emblematic for the Djiem So form.

For all his skill with lightsaber, Windu was hard pressed to defend himself when confronted by this two radically different styles at the same time. In order to counter the woman he had to place significant strength behind his parries and strikes which slowed him down a bit. Dooku's insistent attempts to skewer him required different approach... unless he could concentrate only on the traitor. The matter was not made easier by the inherently offensive nature of his own Vaapad style. Windu could not cut loose against those two. Not when he had to keep them between himself and their kriffing droids or risk to either be shot/stabbed or bludgeoned and shocked.

He glanced at the bounty hunters. At least two of those had flamethrowers mounted on their arm-guards. Or fired. Where were the other the Jedi? He was definitely not above asking for help when he needed it. When all was said and done, neither the Order or the Republic had much use for dead heroes. Not that he saw himself as such. Windu had always done what he believed right for the people he was responsibe for. As a Jedi Master that included most if not all other Jedi and the Republic as a whole. That's why he had to stop Dooku from escaping. He was a former Jedi who was a living proof that letting people leave the Order and go on their own was a monumental mistake for which everyone was paying even before the end of the war.

The only thing he felt towards a man he once saw as a kind of a mentor was pity. And determination to stop him at all costs.

The Jedi Master's thoughts ran in similar way as far as that other Sith was concerned. Windu did not know what games Veil was playing but that man had to be stopped. He felt it in his bones. If Veil was left to his own devices the Order as it was now would cease to exist replaced by some kind of abomination molded by the ideals of that monster. He had seen the records from the Great War all those eons ago. The murdered and tortured Jedi. Shattered Republic fleets. Whole worlds burned from order by that man's command. Mace shuddered to think what would have happened if Veil was not catapulted to the future. That Sith was a special kind of monster. Even worse than most common animals with who he shared name. Veil and Dooku were the greatest danger the Jedi and the Republic faced in millennia. It was not only their skills as battlefield commanders. Far from it. Their ability to use honeyed words to corrupt their enemies as well as their patience – that was the true threat that they represented.

It was a danger that the Republic and unfortunately a lot of young Jedi, both padawans and knights were not ready to face. Left unchecked those two could shatter the integrity of the Order and the Republic it had to protect without firing a shot. Their words were poison which would find all too many receptive ears.

Indeed, who would balk when one of those two offered a much easier and faster path to master the Force? It will be a lie but the Dark side is insidious. It confuses the mind and blinds. The power it confers in the short term is a mere hook, a tool which uses to twist a person until no one could recognize him anymore.

He was present for Tano's report and immediately saw the danger. The poor girl was unwittingly walking towards a path that will destroy her. Damn that man! He was openly corrupting young Jedi and right now was untouchable! Those blind fools who had never brushed with the dark side – both the Senators and the countless masses could never understand why a Jedi needed to cast off his feelings! Emotion was the greatest enemy to a Force sensitive! It left you open to the predations of the Dark side!

But those who did not know the Force simply could not see it that way. For them feeling emotions was the natural thing. So in the court of public opinion Veil would be a winner as long as he was careful and did not show his true face.

Windu ducked under a swipe from the woman that nearly took off the top of his head and deflected to the side a stab from Dooku. Getting distracted in the middle of combat almost got him killed!

Mace was still kneeling when he staggered under a powerful downwards strike from the woman. Dooku was moving to attack him again and he was in a bad position. Windu twisted his wrists to change the angle in which his and Kadrian sabers were locked and rolled to the right. His left leg snapped along the ground and he kicked the woman's feet from under her.

The Jedi Master was barely able to stand up when Dooku jumped over the prone form of Say and slashed at Mace. Windu parried and went on the offensive seeing probably the only opening he was going to get in this battle.

He surged forward with his purple blade dancing in an unpredictable manner. With every strike he was battering at the unsteady guard of Dooku and forcing the old man to retreat. The Vaapad master saw his opportunity and unleashed his deadly style. He let the Force fly through him and siphoned the dark side derived energies surrounding his opponents like cloaks.

Only the Count's excellent footwork and decades of experience permitted him to remain millimeters away from the purple blade seeking a piece of his flesh. Kadrian's attempts to counterattack and break up the Jedi's momentum turned out to be unsuccessful. Windu moved like a storm front, keeping the Sith between himself and the droids, and bounty hunters. Every time when Say tried to flank him he maneuvered in such a way as to mitigate any advantage she would have gained or used brute Force attacks to keep her close to Dooku. Ironically enough, despite being the least experienced of the three combatants, thanks to her preferred style, Kadrian was the one better suited to face Mace's powerful attacks. But considering that Windu resembled more a whirlwind of purple blades than a man at that time it was largely irrelevant.

"Enemy reinforcements just entered the Temple. Veil is on one of the LAAT's!" the coms worn by the bounty hunters came to life with the voice of one of the scouts watching for the Republic's response.

Dooku swore and nodded at the mercenaries and the droids. It was time to leave.

The Sith wasted a moment pondering the look of anger that flashed over Windu's face when he heard about Veil's arrival. So at least the good Jedi Master was not on good terms with the Republic's rising star. That was a useful information to have.

Dooku's lightsaber was battered away leaving him open for attack but before the purple blade could cut into his side, Kadrian's weapon intercepted the attack. Then the two Magna Guards were upon Windu followed by the commandos.

The old man breathed a sigh of relief. He summoned his lightsaber from the ground and followed the bounty hunters who waved him to hurry up.

Windu used a massive wave of Force to throw the droids out of his way and jumped after the running Sith only to have to scramble back when four flamethrowers bathed his way with hellfire. Before the bounty hunters stopped feeding the wall of fire the droids were back on their feet and fell on Mace like a pack of starving dogs. The Jedi Master raised his blade over his head and charged the machines.

**=RK=**

**Great Hall, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Yoda glared at the Dark Jedi who had three of his people on their "mercy". A concept that those fallen to the Dark side lacked. Two of the Acolytes were blocking his way. He could easily blow through them but not in tame to save young Ahsoka. Or his other two Jedi.

The lull in the battle gave an opportunity to most people present in the hall to watch the unfolding tragedy. The Grandmaster fought the urge to look away. Ahsoka was another child he had failed. Just like all other Jedi laying dead in the hall. This was the one building in the galaxy where his people should have been safe!

The ancient being's eyes widened. He could see it through the Force moment before it happen. So he acted.

The two Dark Jedi facing him were blown away like a twigs on the way of a hurricane as well as the droids who were nearby and could stop him.

Nahdar used the Force to reinforce his body to the breaking point and beyond. He knew that any direct attack would be sensed and stopped before it could do anything so he went another way. He moved like a blur and was over Ahsoka before the crimson lightsaber was halfway down. The attempt of Ventress to throw him out of his way with the telekinesis splashed over the energy surrounding his body.

He was in front of the swinging lightsaber and made a pushing motion with his arms discharging the Force he had gathered. He could feel the power racing to his hands and smiled.

The Mon Calamari blinked in confusion when he felt the Force dissipating with only a fraction of it pushing the Dark Jedi stumbling a couple of steps back. Something caught his attention and he looked to the right. The masked woman had her saber arm outstretched and her weapon was not in sight.

Nahdar looked down and his smile became sad. There was a still active lightsaber sticking to his right side. Vebb had a moment to wonder why it did not hurt before slowly toppling to the ground like a centuries old tree.

Ahsoka's sight cleared and in front of her horrified gaze the spark of life departed Nahdar's eyes. She was oblivious to the man who had tried to execute her actions.

He snarled and jumped forward ready to impale her on his blade. The shocked padawan felt a tug and was hastily pulled away from the descending blade which stabbed the marble floor.

That was the last help Yoda could give her because he was attacked by a mixed group of Magna Guards and commando droids. One of the Dark Jedi he had thrown away had recovered enough to join the fun.

"You should have stood down, Jedi." muttered the masked woman. She made an intricate motion with her left hand and Ahsoka froze where she stood. She could feel a cocoon of Force which felt sickly sweet, twisted around her body preventing her from moving.

The masked man stood up and walker towards her.

"Third time is the charm, little Jedi. You are out of luck."

Ahsoka frantically grabbed at the Force with all her will. She was desperately trying to either free herself form this captivity or somehow stop the Dark Jedi.

Her blue eyes widened in fright when his blade arched towards her head for the third time.

**=RK=**

**LAAT gunship, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

I could kiss both that brave boy who sacrificed himself to protect Ahsoka and the little green troll who was dealing havoc upon the CIS forces in the temple.

That thought flashed over the rage I was feeling. With every close call Ahsoka had while I was helpless to help her fed my fury. If I had a mirror I bet that my eyes right then would have been sickly yellow.

The LAAT flew through the smoking remains of the main temple gates. Moments later I used the Force to propel myself forward. I threw my lightsaber and used my mind to guide its flight. It ignited in midair with its crimson blade emanating the blood-thirst I felt towards those who dared to hurt Ahsoka.

I am not really sure how or when it happened, but there was a part of my mind that saw in her something of the person my unborn daughter could become. I had not thought about the way I felt about her. The only way I could describe it at the time was a strong affection and over-protectiveness akin to something you could feel towards a younger sibling. The fledgling Force connection only made those dormant feelings stronger.

It was an excellent food for my fury.

After I jumped from the LAAT the world moved in slow motion. I could see my lightsaber spinning lazily in the air, Ventress who was oh so slowly moving towards a female Jedi laying on the ground and a masked woman who was turning towards the gunships.

I twisted mid flight so I could land on my feet while I gathered Force fueled lightning in my left palm. My lightsaber hit the blade of the man trying to cut down Ahsoka mid-swing with enough force to push back his weapon and make him stumble a step back.

My armored boots hit the ground hard and sent a pulse of force energy which collided with the two female Dark Jedi. They were thrown off their feet but managed to use their powers to land safely few meters away. The man was not so lucky. I sent a torrent of lightning at the bastard trying his best to kill Ahsoka. A part of my brain noted that she was kept in Force induced stasis and filed that tibid of information for later digestion. I was too busy frying an idiot who wanted to be Sith without knowing what that truly was and guiding my lightsaber back to my outstretched right hand. The screams of the masked man was music to my ears.

If it was not for the bloody single-mindedness of the droids all combat in the great hall would have stopped. I could feel the shock of both the Jedi and their darker brethren at what they felt from me. I was drinking deeply from the Dark side and channeling it in a way only a True Sith could. From my position its icy tendrils were spreading through the Great Hall. And the screams of the man under my lightning assault were rising high over the din of battle. What I used on him was not my battle version. Oh, not at all. I was not feeling particularly merciful. It was the bog standard Sith lightning attack that was made for torture.

The man was suspended in the air with dark blue bolts of electricity arching through his body and grounding in the floor. I pushed more juice through my attack and he was pushed backwards. The Dark Jedi slammed hard in a column pockmarked by blaster fire and his smoking body lied still when it hit the ground.

I gave a slight nod to Ahsoka who was still paralyzed and walked towards her until I was between the young Togruta and the two females who probably thought they were Sith. Heh. What a joke.

"Ventress." I my voice hissed in a tone I did not immediately recognize. "It was foolish of you to participate in this... mistake." I muttered. Now it clicked. It was I've heard only in my memories. That of Dart Vael.

I fixed Asajj with an icy glare.

"Foolish children bumping in the night. I can see it in your stance. The way you move. And in your eyes. "I smirked. "You do not even comprehend what you are trying to emulate."

She glared fiercely at me.

"I am Sith!" she shouted but made no move to attack. I could see it plainly. The strong aura of darkness that I had shrouded around myself like a common cloak was terrifying her as well as drawing her in. And she did not know how to react.

"Nonsense." I snorted in response. "Girl, you barely qualify as a Dark Jedi." I pointed my ignited lightsaber at her. "You do not know the full power of the Force. All I've seen you do is surrender to the Dark side like a common thug. Where is your pride, woman? All I see are ignorant children who thing that being slaves to the Dark side is what mean to be a Sith! You are a bunch of blind fools!" My voice was gaining strength with each word until it was a dull roar echoing throughout the Great Hall.

I glared at the women.

"You want to a be Sith? I will educate you! Its time to learn what means to face a True Sith. It will hurt. A lot." A sinister smile stretched my lips.

I gathered upon myself the Dark side energies I was letting loose around me like a mantle and surged forward. Living shadows clinged around me like a cloak which chilled the blood of everyone looking at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This story was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles fo****ru****m: ****Buttlefingers, ****Chunq and NeoSeether! Thank you for the great work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.  
><strong>

**Phase 09: The Force Unleashed**

**=RK=**

**Part 1**

**Great Hall, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

I stalked towards Ventress and her Dark Jedi friend. The latter, a masked woman raised her lightsaber in an overhead grip and charged me. I pointed my left hand in her direction and unleashed a wave of lightning that she caught on her blade but was forced to stop by the intensity of the attack. My eyes never left Asajj's face, who looked at me with apprehension. She summoned another lightsaber to her left hand from the blackened corpse of the man I fried and prepared to face me with her two weapons. Her spine stiffened and I could see determination shining in her dark eyes. I smiled thinly.

"So you do have spine then. Splendid."

I ceased my lightning assault at the masked woman and sent a nearby piece of shuttle's wing flying her way. Behind me, the clones were deploying and opening fire on the remaining droids. The weapon pods mounted on the gunships were making mincemeat of any concentration of enemy forces that was sufficient distance from the Jedi fighting in the hall.

The woman jumped over the smoldering piece of metal that flew her way just as I expected her to do. She was slammed backwards by a telekinetic wave that I sent at her. She flew back, and bounced off one of the columns lining the Great Hall.

I returned my attention to Ventress, who was running at me with raised swords. I faced her with blood-lust roaring through my veins. The Dark side was whispering to me that my enemies were at my mercy and I should take exquisite joy in destroying them. For once I agreed with its seductive suggestions.

I called to my empty left hand the lightsaber of the fallen Mon Calamari Jedi, the plain hilt rising from the ground and floating to my open palm. I think that the kid would have approved that his weapon be used one last time against those who slew him.

The azure blade, the color of virgin sea, came to life and I pointed it at the heart of Ventress, who was nearly upon me. My crimson lightsaber battered aside the sword in her left hand and the Jedi's weapon I held parried a diagonal slash aimed at my heart. In the first moments of our battle Asajj's torso was left wide open. I grasped the opportunity and I kicked her with my right leg like a battering ram. The sole of my foot connected with her midriff. My kick knocked the air out of her lungs sending her tumbling through the air.

I absentmindedly slashed behind me with the Jedi blade and deflected a scarlet lightsaber thrown at my back. The masked woman was back in the fight and she too had acquired additional weaponry. The Dark Jedi's own lightsaber was in her right hand but her left was gripping one of the saber-staffs of the fallen Temple Guards.

While she was sprinting my way she ignited the three blades. Her dark cloak and gray armor were illuminated by crimson and emerald glow.

The masked woman attacked me with sweeping strikes which I either parried or sidestepped. It was almost easy. The way she was wielding her weapons was awkward. She had let herself fall under the influence of the Dark side. While her attacks were powerful, they were erratic, lacking precision. If I paid attention I could dance around her the whole day without receiving a scratch.

I was not in the Temple for dodge training, though. The strength behind my strikes increased as I stopped testing her technique, which was lacking and not only because she was letting her anger blind her. I started cursing Darth Bane and Darth Sidious in Huttese. Properly trained, the woman I was facing would have been something to watch. As she was now, a mere initiate in Korriban's academy could fight with her and prevail. Despite her strength in the Force.

Both Jedi and the so-called Sith of this age were soft. Weak. However, there was hope yet for them. The war was young. There would be enough time for the survivors of both sides to be tempered and reforged. The flames of the Clone Wars would see to that, and if I had anything to say about it, neither the Jedi Order or the Sith would continue to exist as the corrupted abominations they were in this day and age.

I was advancing against the masked woman. My weapons were stabbing closer and closer to her body while she was desperately trying to interpose her blades between my attacks and herself. I rotated to the left, avoiding a clumsy counter-attack and used my momentum to batter aside her single hilt lightsaber. She stumbled to the side under the force of my attack and I twisted around once again and crouched under a weapon thrown by Ventress as she returned to the fight.

My left leg swung parallel to the ground and struck the masked woman in the back of the knees, sending her tumbling to the ground. I "aided" it with a telekinetic push thanks to which she was thrown away, bouncing off the floor.

I felt Ahsoka's distress through our bond and threw the Mon Calamari's saber her way. I acted on instinct, not even realizing what I did before the azure blade was spinning through the air. A damaged Magna Guard had made its way to the still paralyzed kid and was about to crush her skull with its force staff. Nahdar's blade flew true and was buried into the machine's torso, held in place by my will. I tugged at its hilt with the Force and the saber moved erratically slicing the droid to pieces. I could feel Ahsoka's relief and gratitude. I gave her a small nod.

Ventress used that minor distraction to cross the distance separating us and attack. If she expected to surprise me, the woman was delusional. Her Dark presence was like a delicious morsel to my senses. Our blades clashed with the unique sound of touching lightsabers and I locked our weapons together. A deft twist of my wrist was all I needed to push her saber to my right. My left fist darted through the air and struck her right cheek. I felt bone snapping under the impact of my armor-clad hand.

The hit staggered her and I repeated it again and again, turning that side of her face into a bloody mess. A short and non-lethal lightning bolt later she was convulsing on the ground.

The masked woman was back on her feet and charging at me.

"You know, the definition of madness is doing the same thing again and again, expecting different results." I quipped at the Dark Jedi attacking me.

She used telekinesis to send the remains of a few droids at me as a distraction and darted behind the scrap metal, with her lightsaber leading the way. I banished the metal pieces at the ceiling and rotated around her weapon which was trying to skewer me. At the end of my spin I stabbed at the back of the woman who was passing by me. My crimson blade entered her back and exploded through the armor over her chest.

The masked woman stumbled a few steps forward and fell to her knees.

I did not expect to hear her rasping laughter. She used her left hand to remove her mask and turned her face towards me.

"You were deceived." There was a smile on her disfigured face. Its right side was a sculpture presenting perfect features which could be the envy of any woman. But its left was deformed, with the eye mostly hidden by a drooping flesh. "Ah, I see you've figured it out," she chuckled. "this was not as badly planned as you might think..." the words of the Chiss woman were lost to a fit of coughing.

"A clone. You are only days old." I declared, examining the creature carefully through the Force.

If I had met the original or if there were two copies of the same type in the Temple I might have sensed the deception earlier. As it was there was nothing to tip me off besides her bad training, yet she was too powerful for a mere clone with no time to be trained. How?

My eyes widened. I remembered a game I played back on my Earth. It felt ages ago.

"The Valley of the Jedi." I declared.

Sidious had found it. And now everything made sense. All this was a distraction merged with a test. I had no doubt that unless the Jedi had their collective heads out of their asses for once, Dooku was getting away right now.

My attention snapped back to the dying clone of the Chiss woman. I could feel Ventress' confusion. She was on the ground a few meters behind me and was starring at the clone.

"Well played." I congratulated the soon to be corpse.

She gave me a stiff nod.

"I have no regrets..." she coughed again. "At least my death has meaning."

"On the contrary child," I shook my head. I definitely did not mean 'Well, done! You've thrown your life so now you can have a biscuit as a reward.'. "Your masters saw that their pawns stood no chance against me, and found a way to address the issue of their incompetence. After all is said and done quantity does have its own quality."

Behind me Ventress attempted one last "surprise" attack. Foolish girl.

I ducked under one of her sabers and parried the second. Our eyes met. I grabbed her left wrist before she could attack me again with the lightsaber in that hand. I drew power from the Dark side to summon a lightning in the palm of my left hand. The same one holding Asajj's arm.

The Dark Jedi shrieked as energies born from the Dark side itself coursed through her body, lighting her nerves on fire. Her shouts were cut short when I buried my blade deep into her chest. Our eyes met and I saw the spark of life leaving her. Then something unexpected happened. I could feel a bit of power flowing from her corpse into me as the Force in her body started dissipating.

I shook my head. That was something to think about later. I released my hold on the remains of what until a moment ago has been Asajj Ventress slide to the ground in a boneless heap and returned my attention to the dying clone.

I could feel the life force leaving her with every heartbeat. I knelt in front of her and gently lifted her chin so I could look her in the eyes. Black and green stared back at me. Around us the battle was ending. With Yoda cutting loose on the few remaining enemy clones and my troopers added to the mix the remains of the CIS forces did not stand a chance.

As the Chiss woman was weakening so did the stasis field surrounded Ahsoka. The kid finally managed to cut through her bindings and stumbled to her feet.

"Thank you, Delkatar." she mumbled with a sad smile and ran to the other wounded padawan who had been lying abandoned on the ground.

"Always, kid," I smirked at her and returned my full attention to the dying woman in front of me. "Such a waste," I muttered to her. "Is this what you truly desire, child? To throw away your life before you had a chance to experience it?"

Inside I seethed with fury. What the Republic was doing with its clone army was bad enough. The Force cursed Separatists and that prick Sidious had gone a step further. This woman was a slave sent to die as a damn test! And she did not even know it! That was something that I wouldn't permit.

"Look at me!" I ordered.

Her hooded eyes met mine. She was weakening fast.

"Tell me what do you wish. Not what you were told that you want. But what..." I poked her in the chest near the wound I carved in her torso causing her to wince. "you desire for yourself!"

I stared in her eyes. Through the Force, I could sense the rough conditioning which was used to give her the minimum knowledge needed to accomplish this sick test. The same incompetent butcher had carved a geas in her mind, convincing her that dying to accomplish her mission was all she could ever look up to. Whoever did that had just won a special fate when I got my hand on the bastard.

Now she got my undivided attention. With no real training or experience to speak of she had fought splendidly against the Jedi. That was something I had seen through Ahsoka's eyes. Her crude attacks were not a sloppy form or because of a lack of talent. On the contrary, during her battles she had drawn instinctive knowledge from the Force about the fundamentals of lightsaber combat. It was a rare talent that I had not seen in a very long time.

I used a scalpel of pure Force to cut around the crude mental programming that was imposed upon this unfortunate woman who was made to simply be sacrificed. I sliced through dark tendrils that represented the conditioning and subtly used my power to remove them. I carefully withdrew from her mind and looked at her eyes, which were already clearing.

"Oh. What did you do?" she pouted like a little girl.

"Set you free, little bird. Now answer me. What do you wish?"

She looked at me with confusion. To be fair, it was a kind of a stupid question. She did not know enough about anything to know. Yet her answer was more than good enough.

"To live." she whispered, amidst a fit of coughing. The days-old woman fixed my eyes with a determined stare. "To win." Despite being on her knees and my fingers holding her chin, she gave a small nod towards the lightsaber in my right hand which was pocking her painfully in the chest.

I smiled at her proudly.

"You'll do."

I let the hilt of my saber slip from my fingers and clatter to the marble floor. I gathered the Force to me and used the emotions raging within my heart to demand its cooperation. I subjugated the Dark side to my will, gathering its energies in my right hand. The power of the Light side flowed to my left palm. I placed both hands on the chest of the expiring woman. Her mouth opened in a wordless "O" and her eyes widened when the unleashed power of the Force blazed into her body.

I could sense the Jedi gathering around us and felt their eyes upon me. Ahsoka was shouting something but I could not afford to listen. I was literally holding the life of this woman in my arms. What little was left of her life force was gripped in my metaphysical fingers and held in place only by my will.

I opened myself fully to the Force, becoming a conduit for the energies I was manipulating. Light and shadow danced around us. Through us. I could see the wound I had dealt to the woman, and see that even without it she had only weeks to live. Whatever process was used to clone her original who was undoubtedly one of the Dark Jedi in service of Sidious or Dooku – was far from perfect.

Her DNA was unstable, breaking apart. Talk about expendable soldiers.

"I will not let you die! I won't fail again!" I did not know that I shouted those words loud enough to shake the Great Hall.

The poisonous touch of the Dark side flowed like acid through the woman's veins, burning away strands of corrupted DNA. Right behind it, I poured copious amounts of Light side energy, modulating it in such a way to rejuvenate dying flesh and rebuild the basic code of life.

The hole in her chest was sealed shut by newly formed healthy flesh. Her heartbeat became steadier and stronger, while my own heart was hammering within my breast trying to jump out. I panted with the exertion of using so much power.

I was by no means finished but a warning I could not ignore was delivered through the Force. I quickly scaled down the energies I was channelling and looked around.

The battle was over. I was surrounded by the majority of the clones who survived the skirmish. My men were tense. They were gripping their weapons and I realized they were ready to aim and open fire. I wondered what had them on edge until I noticed the shouting. Yoda and Windu were arguing while Ahsoka was yelling at the Vaapad master.

In a loose semicircle around my troopers were scores of Jedi – both padawans and knights. Some were looking at the arguing masters but many more were starring at me.

I extended my senses beyond the woman I was busy tending. She was by no means alright but at least she was no longer in danger of dying any time soon. I had stabilized her DNA enough that she could sustain her own life using the Force. For more, she needed to see a specialist who could devise a therapy to clean up the rest of the mess. With my limited knowledge it was a small miracle that I was able to help her as much as I did.

I stiffened when I felt the emotions of the Jedi surrounding us. A small but still significant number were in awe by my performance. But most of them were afraid. Those people were giving me wary looks. I could feel it. They wondered how big a threat I was.

That was what Windu was arguing about. He was citing some kind of ancient law according to which the Jedi Order had jurisdiction over all Force sensitives in the Republic. Which included me too.

I was a threat that could not be ignored, wasn't I? Damn Jedi!

**=RK=**

**Part 2**

**East Ball room, Senate Building, Coruscant**

Anakin was looking glumly around the big room. He was confident that if the worst happened he would be able to get Padme out of this deathtrap in one piece. The same could not be said about the rest of the senators and their staff. Many of those people were his wife's friends so he was reluctant to leave them to their fate, even if he was not a Jedi.

Truth to be told he had a lot of options, in theory. What he'll be able to pull off while saving most of the hostages was different matter. He could use telekinesis to dealt with most of the droids and mercenaries, temporally, but such an act was likely to set off the charges around the room. It would be very easy for one of the enemies hurled by such an attack to cross one of the laser beams keeping the hostages secure. After what happened on Master Secura's flagship not too long ago, Anakin was convinced that he wouldn't be able to use the Force to erect a force field around himself and the senators to protect them from the explosions. At best he'll be able to save few people. At worst, even with the Force raging through him, now that he used his emotions to fuel its power, they all would be turned into pieces.

Skywalker thought about trying to use what most people called the "Mind Trick" to influence Bane but disregarded that idea almost immediately. Such a thing worked only on the weak willed and the bounty hunter was anything but. Failing in such an attempt was guaranteed to get people killed.

If he had his lightsaber he could have cut through the floor, provided there were not so many prying eyes... But that idea was not entirely without merit. He could use the Force to do it. It would not be fast but he might be able to weaken the thick metal enough, without being noticed, so one massive strike could cave it in. At least some of the senators had a good chance of getting away. Yet, if he messed up, he could shake the room and blow them all up to the stratosphere.

It all came back to the kriffing bombs! If they weren't there...

Anakin perked up at that thought and looked at the charges. He did not know how much explosive was in there or what kind. But he could see only the laser tripwires. He closed his eyes and concentrated on one of the charges. It took him more than a few minutes to make head from tails of what he was sensing, and then, Skywalker, had to suppress a grin. There was a built in receiver but no transmitter. The bombs were not linked by comms to detonate if one of them was tampered with. If they were, his plan would have gone down in flames. Anakin admitted there was no way he would be able to disarm all the charges at the same time. By the Force, he would only be able to work on two or three at the same time, at best, and there were nearly eighty of the things!

He concentrated on one of the charges with intangible fingers, and traced its internal mechanisms with the Force. Skywalker needed to sabotage the bomb in such a way that the enemy would remain unaware. It was a conventional explosive device. Which meant that there was a detonator in the compound that was meant to be blown up. After a minute of careful probing his "fingers" found it. Then a second and a third. Whoever built the thing was a firm believer in redundancy.

With great care, Skywalker traced the wires that connected the detonators to separate power sources and thought about the best way to disable the device. It took him minutes of painstaking work to ensure that the bomb thought it was still armed and ready to go off. However there would be no energy racing to the detonators. The charge was little more than expensive wall ornamentation now.

One down. Too many left to deal with. Anakin hoped that the damn bounty hunter didn't decide to shoot more senators before he had disarmed most of the charges.

Minutes later he had dealt with four more bombs when he sensed a disturbance in the Force. Anakin paled, and his head snapped to where he was hearing the death cries of Jedi! It was the Temple!

Bane noticed his reaction and chuckled.

"So the rumors are true. You Jedi can feel it when a number of your kind dies," the bounty hunter nodded to himself as if this was just a confirmation to something he knew.

"What have you done?!" growled Anakin.

"Me? Nothing besides what you see around you. Tell me, Jedi, do I look like a fool?! We always knew you wouldn't release Dooku, so steps were taken to release the good Count. The CIS wants him back."

Skywalker stared at the mercenary's eyes and shivered. He was mistaken about the aim of the attacks. He could see it in the man's eyes. Bane had no intention of letting any of them go. Oh, Anakin knew that rescuing Dooku and Grievous were high on the Seps priorities, but in the end it was a secondary goal. Skywalker was a Republic general so he was painfully familiar with the strategic situation. The CIS held all the cards because GAR needed at least six more months to be truly ready for a war of this scale. Naturally, their enemies were not inclined to give them the needed time.

The nightmare on Naboo was siphoning precious naval units for the blockade. With the consequences of the attack on Coruscant, the Republic was in even worse situation. If the bastards managed to kill enough senators, the army was likely to be paralyzed while the remaining politicians scrambled to organize. If the political crisis became bad enough, the CIS could force peace on their own terms. A devastated senate was unlikely to be able to resist. At least not with the GAR put on the defense upon all fronts as it was at the moment.

Either that, or the Chancellor would be forced to take even more power to clean up the mess. However, in doing so Palpatine may damage the Republic beyond repair, the Republic he had been frantically trying to save ever since he became Chancellor.

Anakin glared at the bounty hunter but declined to reply. He closed his eyes and sat down as if he were meditating. He disregarded the muttering of the senators, and concentrated on the next bomb. He was quickly running out of time. Skywalker gritted his teeth as he felt another Jedi die, and continued to disarm the charges.

He was up to number fifteen when his concentration was shattered, almost detonating the explosive by accident. Skywalker could feel Ahsoka fighting for her life, and loosing. It was very hard for him to suppress the instincts screaming at him to run to the Temple and help his padawan.

Anakin shuddered when he felt every one of her close calls. When she was caught is some kind of strange stasis field, he was ready to jump through the air. If it was not for all the people around him, counting on him to protect them, Skywalker would have been halfway to the Temple by now.

His body shook with impotent fury when he felt Ahsoka's despair. Anakin could almost see the blade descending towards his helpless padawan. Then everything changed. A wave of Dark side energies exploded from the location of the Jedi Temple and drowned everything else with its oppressive miasma.

The last thing he could clearly sense from Ahsoka was relief. Anakin smiled in a way that looked just wrong on the face of any Jedi.

Anakin knew the source of that Dark power. He had wondered why Veil had not tried to save the hostages and him, but now he knew. His fellow general had gone to the Temple, and was unleashing a fury that matched the emotions within his own heart.

Skywalker just hoped that the rest of the Jedi would not overreact about Delkatar. He smirked and returned to dealing with the bombs.

Padme was looking at him in a way that demanded answers, he soundlessly mouthed "later," and then returned his attention to the delicate work of disarming the bombs without using his physical limbs.

**=RK=**

**Great Hall, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

I rose on my shaky feet and looked around again. If I was so inclined this mess would make a great justification for something resembling Order 66. That way I could have rid the galaxy from most of the irrevocably brainwashed Jedi.

I had carefully removed the worst of the mental conditioning from my troopers during the weeks when my forces were being assembled. This was one of the reasons why my soldiers were ready to back me up to the hilt. But after dealing with the droids, only twenty four of the clones were still on their feet, and combat ready with five additional medics caring for the wounded.

I had arrived at the Temple with fifty people, excluding the pilots. Half of my men were lying dead or wounded. Death without purpose was something that I never found acceptable during my time as Darth Vael. For most Sith commanders, their troops were expendable resources. That was a school of thought that I had never subscribed to, and as a result the soldiers under my command tended to have much better morale. I smiled proudly at my men. They were professionals, and knew that if the Jedi decided to do something stupid, and attack us, there was not much that they could do. There was infantry on the ground, and two gunships floating protectively over my head. If the Jedi decided to be violent, they would be met in kind. Knowing my men, there were heavy reinforcements on the way as well.

I shook my head. With the Senate taken hostage by CIS agents, I did not have time to deal with the Jedi's insecurities. They were justified, I'll grant you that. I wanted the Order in its current state dismantled, ensuring that the fanatics amongst the Jedi were not free to cause problems with my future plans, but that did not mean that I was too keen on Sidious going through with Order 66. There were some good people in the organization who I would prefer to be reformed under the ancient Jedi creed, or as Sith, under my teachings and not under the dogma from any of the sects that existed in the Empire. Or even worse, this Rule of Two abomination.

I swayed with exhaustion and one of the nearby clones grabbed my left arm to help keep me upright.

"Thank you, corporal." I muttered quietly.

I gathered some of the ambient Force energy drowning the Temple, and used it to rejuvenate myself a bit. It did not make me even close to one hundred percent but it took the edge off the weakness I was feeling. I stretched and heard my bones creaking. I needed to rest, damn it! But, there was no use in hoping for something I knew I would not receive any time soon.

I strode slowly towards the arguing Jedi. At the moment, I was in charge of the whole clusterfuck on Coruscant, but I was out of communication with either ships in orbit or the forces investing the Senate for the last fifteen minutes or so. I prayed that the building was still standing, or if it had fallen I prayed Palpatine had died with it. I may have missed his death while preoccupied... Nah. Neither I or the galaxy were that lucky.

I heard argument as I moved closer. "Delkatar has not made a single action against the Jedi! He came here, risking his life to help us while he probably should have been dealing with the situation at the Senate! And how do you want to repay him for his assistance?!" Ahsoka Tano was almost foaming at the mouth. Mace Windu was glaring at Tano as if he were tempted to activate his lightsaber.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat loudly. I had to keep myself from smiling when Windu almost jumped. I regretted that I was not able to pay closer attention to the show, and hoped that my soldiers had the cameras in their helmets up and running.

Yoda, who looked much older then the last time I spoke with him, nodded in my direction. If his expression was anything to go by, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order was becoming tired of the arguments.

"Master Yoda, Ahsoka. I am glad you are fine, considering the circumstances." I pointedly excluded Windu.

"Fine, we are not. But your sentiment, appreciated, it is." said Yoda.

"Its time to end this farce!" hissed Mace. "The Sith are a forbidden organization in the Republic. In the name of the Galactic Senate you are under arrest!" he declared grandly.

I snorted. "Two points. First, prove it. I am willing to bet that I do not qualify as a "Sith" under Republic law. I was a member of an organization of the same name – nearly four thousand years ago. And second, I am not a Republic citizen. I have not broken any Republic law, Jedi. Third! At the moment I am the GAR commander responsible for all Republic forces on Coruscant until we can contact High Command or the Chancellor. Under the circumstances, first it should be confirmed that Palpatine is not acting under duress before he could countermand my authority. So, choose your next words very carefully. You have no reason to arrest me besides your fears. I have not done a single thing against either the GAR or the Republic." I declared calmly.

If anyone is wondering I did check the Republic laws concerning me and the Sith in general. In the last thousand years some very interesting loopholes were added by newer laws...

Ironically, the Jedi were the ones who granted me the greatest boon possible as far as legal protection goes: the fact that I stated in front of their Grandmaster that I was a Sith, and he did not order my arrest. With that information in hand, any half competent Councilor could argue that what I thought to be Sith, and what I considered myself was nothing like the monsters of old with which I only shared a name...

The fun part was that if the matters ever reached court, Palpy would gleefully support me in an attempt to hamstring the Jedi. After all, I stood as an example for a staunch defender of the Republic, a successful and popular general! All the while, the Jedi were unable to keep in custody the engineer behind the CIS, a former Jedi to booth. Lawyers and politicians are such fun people! To a Sith.

"Let's leave the courts to decide, Sith," Windu spat.

I could see that he prayed for me to resist. That would permit him to attack me in my weakened state. As we all know history is written by the victors. With me (and my clone troopers) out of the picture, the Jedi would be free to spin whatever outlandish story they wanted.

"You can't just arrest him! Delkatar has done nothing wrong!" protested Ahsoka.

"Padawan Tano! Be silent! One more word and I'll see you expelled!"

The Togruta teenager glared daggers at him. She looked between me and the Vaapad master.

"Hasty such an action is, Master Windu." said Yoda in an attempt to defuse the situation.

Our argument was put on hold when six LAATs flew through the remains of the shattered main doors. The gunships flew over us and from them rappelled scores of heavily armed clone troopers.

A Jedi Master I knew jumped from the leading troop transport and hurried to join us. I could feel the turbulent emotions of the newcomer. I was sure the reason for that was one of my contingency plans in place just in case some of the Jedi decided to make fools from themselves. Windu was a case in point.

The Jedi who surrounded my troopers and I looked uneasy when the clones who just arrived moved to face them.

Yoda looked around with a sad expression on his face while Windu gave me a satisfied smirk.

"Now, you all see the truth!" the Vaapad master pointed at the clones.

"The Sith is about to show his true colors!"

I shook my head in exasperation. I knew that Windu despised me for what I was ever since he laid his eyes upon me but this was bloody madness! He was about to screw over the Jedi in a such a way that even Sidious would be envious. You see, the LAATs which brought me to the Temple had various cameras. What was happening here was streamed live to the various GAR commands on Coruscant which were not jammed, as well as to the fleet in orbit...

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, High orbit over Coruscant**

Commodore Pellaeon, who under orders from General Veil, had assumed command over all navy forces over the capital, watched with trepidation the live feed from the Jedi Temple. The revelation about what his commander truly was not as much a shock as one might expect. Gilad was not blind. While it was easy to see that Veil was a Force user, he was nothing like any of the Jedi the officer knew or imagined them to be.

When Pellaeon saw the Jedi Temple under attack he was torn. Oh, the Order members had great reputation, one they managed to keep mostly intact for nearly a thousand years. However for most people the Jedi were just a myth. Even with present day speed of travel, the explored galaxy was enormous. It was not surprising that only a very small percentage of the population had actually met a Jedi or seen them in action. That was all changing with the onset of this war.

Truth to be told, as a kid Pellaeon had admired the Jedi and the tales about their incredible achievements, something that had not really changed as he grew up. But then the war started and the Jedi were immediately given the ranks of generals and commanders, without any military training!

As a ship's captain, Gilad was privy to a lot of confidential information. Thanks to his lover, who was an RI agent, he knew even more. Both GAR internal After Action Reports and the rumor mill painted a grim picture. While as warriors, the Jedi were superb (excelling in relatively small battles where they could have a great impact on an individual tactical level), the performance of most of them as commanders was sorely lacking. The list of bloody ground battles and shattered ships thanks to their mistakes was horrendous. The fact that most Jedi now outranked men and women with decades of actual experience in the army and navy just acted as an additional point of friction.

Gilad shook his head. This whole war was dragging the Jedi Order through the mud, and they couldn't even realize it! There were times he wondered if most of the Jedi understood the rest of the galaxy. While his respect for the Jedi as individuals was still there, that of the Order as an organization had gone down the drains when the Jedi Council had taken the offered command position for the Jedi with barely a notice and sent unprepared boys and girls to lead troops in battle. He did not blame too much the Jedi who fought and died with their soldiers, but their leaders who had put everyone in such a position without a second thought.

The Commodore stared grimly at the holo-display showing the live feed from the Temple. Veil, who for some reason had healed the Chiss woman he had impaled with his lightsaber, rose up swaying and one of the clones helped steady him. Pellaeon watched grimly as Master Windu declared that he was placing the General under arrest. From the corners of his eyes he could see his aide and some of the clones working on the bridge wincing. When GAR reinforcements arrived on the scene, Gilad and the crew who were watching felt relieved. The medics from the second flight of LAATs to arrive were already spreading through the former battleground and helping the wounded, while the clone troopers were taking defensive positions around their still standing brethren, ready to protect the General.

In the long term it did not matter how the situation was resolved. The Jedi had just taken a hit to their credibility that they would spend decades recovering from.

Right now, the Republic was in a gray area. With the Senate, the Chancellor and the GAR headquarters out of communication and presumed either destroyed or under duress, General Veil had taken charge and had a very good case for being the Acting Supreme Commander of all Republic forces. At the very least he was in command of everything in the capital system. Trying to arrest the General for what amounted to trumped up charges, during during such a crisis was madness. "Or treason." added a small voice in the back of Pellaeon's mind.

As far as the Commodore knew, Veil had not done a single thing against the interests of the Republic. Just the contrary, in fact – in a few skirmishes, the General had won great strategic victories for the GAR. More than the Jedi combined could boast so far.

He knew that the stunt pulled by Windu was not going to go well with the troops. It was obvious that the Jedi was banking on the revelation that Veil was a Sith to carry the day. However the Sith were were little more than a half-forgotten story told to scare children into behaving. Gilad was ready to bet anything that the General had done his homework and knew what he was talking about when he stated that he could not be considered a Sith under Republic law. That would be enough for a lot of people, especially when combined with Veil's record so far. To be fair, Dooku, the man who forged the CIS and was leading them until his capture, was a former Jedi turned Sith. Pellaeon found it deliciously ironic that another Sith was now on the side of the Republic to balance things. He only hoped that Dooku was still in custody: that bald woman Veil killed was supposed to be in prison too. Letting the Count escape would be another nail in the coffin of the Jedi's reputation.

The Commodore cursed quietly. They had more than enough problems to deal with without the Jedi making additional problems!

He glared at the screen where a close up of Windu's smug smile could be seen. Pellaeon hoped that the Jedi who had just arrived at the Temple could help cool down the explosive situation, but that was not something he could afford to count on.

"Comms, give me a line to the fleet. I want half of the reserve ground forces heading towards the Jedi temple yesterday. Those fools aren't taking the General without a fight! Make sure that the boys know not to start anything, but if the Jedi down there are foolish enough to start something we will finish it!" the Commodore declared.

The final straw was Windu's declaration that the Jedi would leave for the Senate to debate Veil's fate. Under the circumstances, that was madness! For all anyone knew the senators might be all dead already! Pellaeon was not going to allow one of the Republic's best generals, not to mention his Acting Commander in Chief, to rot in prison for months, or if they were really unlucky – years, until the senate managed to sort itself out, and be able to deal with the Jedi's accusations.

At least that was what he would say if anyone asked him. But there would be something else he would leave unsaid. Gilad knew that there were some Senators that were too close to comfort to the Jedi Council. If some of those survived it was likely that guilty or not, the General would finds himself in a tough spot without having done anything wrong.

It was a hard thing to admit, but the government he had sworn to protect had its flaws, some of which were pretty big. He would have had to be blind to not be aware of the rampant corruption within the Senate. Gilad knew that the Chancellor was doing his best to clean up the monumental mess but the man's efforts were often not enough. If he looked at it objectively, Pellaeon knew that the systems making the CIS often had legitimate grievances and reasons to secede. However that did not mean he agreed with the way they went about it.

Kriff it all! He hated being placed in position where he had to deal with politics!

Pellaeon nodded when he received reports that the Navy ships in orbit had acknowledged his orders and were executing them. Now he could only wait and see how the crisis on the ground was resolved.

**=RK=**

**Great Hall, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Obi-Wan had felt the disturbance in the Force before his command ship exited Hyperspace near Coruscant. However the truth about what was happening was much worse than his greatest fears! GAR High Command attacked and silent. The senate (with most of the government in attendance) in enemy hands. The bases near that building attacked and under lock down and even the Jedi Temple under assault.

The Jedi General had wasted no time to act – he sent Cody with the bulk of the troops on the Negotiator to join the cordon forming around the Senate while he left to aid his fellow Jedi.

He was informed by Commodore Pellaeon, one of Veil's protegees, that the General had taken command of the situation and was already on his way to the Temple. That was a cause for a bit of relief, after all the general knew what he was doing, but it had lasted only until the LAATs with Kenobi's... acquaintance, reached the Temple and activated cameras relaying to all GAR units in the system what was happening.

To say that Obi-Wan was appalled by the destruction and the death toll he was seeing with his own eyes would be an understatement. Yet, the Jedi Master was glad that Delkatar arrived in time to save at least the two girls – Anakin's padawan, who just like her master was pursued actively by trouble, and was that Luminara's apprentice lying wounded on the ground?

While he did not approve of the blatant use of the Dark side powers displayed by Veil for, Obi-Wan's fears that the man was going to lose himself in the dark turned out to be unfounded. Delkatar even saved one of the women he fought after killing Ventress. He idly wondered what was that about Valley of the Jedi they all heard, but decided it could wait.

Thanks to the audio pick ups mounted on those two LAATs, Kenobi and all other people receiving the signal could hear what was being said in the Great Hall.

Soon things turned out for the worse. Windu had appeared and started to argue with both Yoda and Ahsoka Tano. It was inevitable, really. From the beginning, Obi-Wan knew that once the true identity of Veil was known to the rank and file of the Order, there would be hell to pay. Unfortunately, most Jedi were not as open minded as himself.

He knew that the Order was far from perfect but still believed that it was the best way to keep force sensitives from the corruption of the Dark side. Yet, now, after some long conversations with Veil, Kenobi's faith in his Order's teaching was wavering. It was hard to argue with Delkatar when Windu was showing for all to see some of the worst failings of the Jedi Order as an institution. That this display was made by one of the most respected Jedi Masters made it even worse.

Obi-Wan was praying that the gunships could travel even faster. He could see the clones who had arrived with Veil ready to resist the Jedi if they attempted to arrest their general. He glanced at the men in the troop compartment with him. Their helmets did not give any hint what they were going to do, but he doubted that they would stand against their brothers. Most likely the clones would follow the military regulations, and the troopers knew that Veil had assumed command of all GAR forces.

Kenobi prayed that he would be able to defuse the situation. Anything less and his actions would just add to the body count.

**=RK=**

The good news was that Obi-Wan arrived at the temple before the situation exploded in everyone's faces. He jumped from the hovering transport after ordering the medics he had brought to take care of the wounded. He frowned when he saw his clone troopers joining Veil's men and taking defensive positions. This had the potential to become very ugly. Kenobi did not know if his fellow Jedi were aware that everything was going live but considering what he felt from Windu and some of the men and women facing the clones he doubted that they would care anyway.

'How did we end like this?' wondered the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan walked between Delkatar and Mace who were glaring at each other. Kenobi nodded respectfully to Yoda, and then turned to padawan Tano, ignoring Windu for the moment.

"Ahsoka, I see you've learned how to get into all kind of trouble from my former apprentice. I should have a talk with that boy about what he is teaching you." he said with a straight face, looking at her wounded right hand.

"Ah, that. Its just a scratch, Master Kenobi!" exclaimed the young Togruta.

"Good to hear it. What about the shouting match you are having with two council members?"

Ahsoka looked uneasy for a moment but then her azure eyes blazed with determination, and she stood straighter.

"Master Windu is being entirely unreasonable!" she declared with conviction ringing in her voice.

"Is he, now?" muttered Obi-Wan and turned his gaze towards the fuming Vaapad master.

Meanwhile Yoda was watching the antics of the younger Jedi with an amused smirk on his face. He could feel the tension bleeding out of the Jedi present in the great hall. Only Windu was refusing to let go of his anger. That was not good for so many reasons...

"Master Windu, I missed most of the excitement. Please enlighten me, what is going on? We all have more important issues to deal with! Should I remind you that, the Senate is under enemy control, and the Senators are hostages?!"

"Not to mention that the confusion of these attacks could give the CIS navy opportunity to strike targets that were previously out of their reach. The GAR reaction speed is crippled until we can clean up the mess on Coruscant." added Veil.

Kenobi nodded in agreement. The Separatists would be fools not to capitalize on the Republics confusion, but before such things could be dealt with, the immediate crisis had to be averted.

Windu pointed an accusing finger at Delkatar, who rolled his eyes at the Jedi.

"He is the greatest threat to both the Jedi Order and the Republic I can see!" stated Mace.

"This madness, end now, it must!" grumbled Yoda.

Some time during the argument he had summoned his crooked cane and now used it to strike Windu in the shins. The look on the Jedi Master's face was priceless.

"Stand down, you will, Master Windu!" the irritation the Grandmaster felt towards his much younger colleague was plain to see. "The future shrouded in darkness is. Torn asunder by paranoia we must not be! Master Windu! Suspended your position it is! The Jedi Council your actions will judge!" Yoda's tone of voice brook no argument.

The Vaapad master glared at the tiny Jedi but managed to reign in his fury.

"He is a Sith! Our ancient enemy! How long must we wait for him to act against us?" pleaded Windu.

"Has Veil done anything to warrant such animosity, Master Windu?" asked Kenobi with exasperation in his voice.

"The Confederacy and the Sith leading it, our enemies are. Delkatar Veil that man is not. Today too much death we saw. More bloodshed your actions would have caused, Master Windu," Yoda pointed his cane Delkatar's way. "Shown hostility towards the Jedi, he has not."

The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order glared at Mace. "Master Windu! When the current crisis over is, explain your actions to us all you will!"

Obi-Wan allowed himself to relax a bit for the first time since he first sensed the disturbance in the Force that heralded the attacks on Coruscant. He could sense the same being true for both Jedi and clones. Even the aura of danger surrounding Veil had subdued a bit. That had been much too close for comfort.

Kenobi knew that the consequences of Windu's stunt would be grave, though he was mentally thanking the Force that the worse did not come to pass.

"Master Yoda, I hope that at least Dooku remains in custody?" Veil asked almost innocently but Obi-Wan could see that the question was anything but.

Yoda looked at Mace Windu with interest and soon everyone who was not too busy tending to the wounded turned their heads towards the Jedi Master who looked uncomfortable with the attention. Obi-Wan had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

****AN: This story was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: Chunq and ********Raziel Tepes******** ! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Interlude 1: A vision of a possible future**

**Location: Base camp "Secura", Imperial Jungle training grounds, Felucia; 12 years post-Yuuzhan Vong Invasion.**

He was once known only as a designation: CC-2224, but those times were long past. For decades, he'd proudly carried the name he had chosen for himself.

Cody's upper lip twitched with amusement as he watched an uncomfortable looking reporter trying to sit calmly across his desk. He was familiar with her, the "black sheep" from a family he considered friends. She was creating a series of holovids about the conflict that shaped the galaxy as it was today: the Clone Wars.

He took a sip from a steaming cup of Caf, and gave a brief nod to a small tray covered with refreshments, prepared by his frighteningly efficient aide. "Help yourself, Miss Solo. When you manage to calm your nerves, you can begin with your questions."

She flushed.

"Before you ask, no, I am not nearly as bad as your father claims me to be. How's the old pirate, anyway?" the veteran wondered aloud.

"He's fine, General!" exclaimed the girl. "My father sends his regards."

"I really doubt that he used exactly those words, Miss Solo, but we digress. You wanted to know about the Clone Wars from someone who had been in that conflict since its beginning. So ask away," said the aging man.

She took a deep breath, before asking her first question.

"General Cody, you are one of the few remaining first-generation clones. Please, tell us how you view the purpose you were created for?"

"This again," he grumbled. It was the same question that was asked every time by the post-Clone War generation, as if he and his brothers hadn't given them the same answer again, and again, and again. He deigned to answer anyways. "My brothers and I were given our purpose from 'birth'. We were proud to have been soldiers of the Republic. We were content.

"Being excellent soldiers made us happy," he smiled broadly. "As you can see, that's something I still enjoy." Even though he wasn't too pleased with his current assignment. He had lost a game of Pazaak with Rex and Veers, which dumped him here for two months. They were overseeing the training of Armored divisions on Corellia, while he was stuck on an unpleasant jungle planet, trying to impress his hard won knowledge about warfare upon ungrateful green recruits.

"The clones have always been, and always will be, proud to be reliable and professional, the very best at our jobs. At the time of the Clone Wars, we had no complaints… Our attitudes changed when the General revealed the mental conditioning that we were unknowingly subjected to, and the expiration date that was placed on our lives by Palpatine."

She glanced at the notes on her wrist mounted computer. "I'm sorry to interrupt, the 'General' is none other than Lord Delkatar Veil, correct?"

Cody nodded with a wan smile.

"Correct. For those of us, who fought with him in the Clone Wars, he'll always be 'General'. But you didn't come all this way to talk about him, you could have met him back at the capitol."

"I'm sorry, I only asked for the sake of our audience who may not be aware of who the 'General' was. Back on topic, speaking of Palpatine, what are your thoughts on Order 66 and the fate of the Old Jedi Order? Your part in those events, as well as those of your friend General Rex, is a controversial topic."

Cody stared at his desk for long minutes. Finally, he raised his head and looked calmly at her. "This is a loaded question, Miss Solo. My brothers and I have a complex relationship with the Jedi."

"Well, your friend did marry a Jedi, after the war. It doesn't get more complicated than that."

Cody snorted with amusement at the thought of Rex and his wife. "Yes, Rex and his wife are a funny complication." Lucky bastard, they were together on Corellia, he with his assignment, and she helping with the reconstruction of the Green Temple.

"Now, in order to give you a comprehensive answer to Order 66, you need to know a lot of the background leading to the final weeks of the war. The seeds of that disaster were sown long before the creation of the Galactic Army of the Republic. Palpatine had it planned for a very long time. I shudder to think what would have happened to us all if it was not for the sweeping changes caused by the General's entry into the war." Cody paused for a moment to take another sip of his beverage.

"Order 66: one of the many contingencies we were taught to memorize and obey since the cradle. The exact details are public record nowadays, so I don't need to recite it. The very broad gist of it was that in an event that the Jedi turned against the Republic, we were to respond with lethal force. No prisoners were to be taken."

"But, obeying such orders..." muttered Solo.

Cody shrugged.

"The General once said something about things like this. It all depends on who won. We won, so our troops are guilty at worst of a few 'regrettable actions' needed to expedite the end of the war, saving lives. If we lost, well…" He shrugged again.

"As you know, the GAR units apprehended their Jedi commanders, but many of them refused to gun down their prisoners without a very good reason They disobeyed direct orders, which was only possible because of the additional protocols added after that mess on Coruscant. The first one, I mean."

"You're referring to the assault on the Jedi Temple in the opening months of the war." She, as well as anyone who studies history, knew what the general was talking about.

"That's right. At the time I had just finished my training and received promotion to Clone Marshal. I was on board The Negotiator, General Kenobi's first flagship, when the attacks occurred. We arrived on Coruscant soon after they began."

Cody stared through the young woman, remembering the past.

"It was a kriffing mess. The Senate under enemy control with most of the governing body inside, attacks with Blue Shadow on a spaceport, two military bases, as well as GAR High Command, and of course, the event that changed the outcome of Order 66."

"You know, until that day, I didn't believe that a contingency plan like Order 66 was necessary, especially after the time I served under General Kenobi. Within days of talking with him, I knew that if the rest of the Jedi were anything like Kenobi, there was no way in the Nine Corellian hells that the Order would ever betray the Republic," Cody took a deep breath and smiled sadly. "Now we all know that what I believed was naive."

"Given the circumstances, the General was the acting Supreme Commander of all Republic forces. What Windu, " Cody spat the name, "tried to do that day was the catalyst for what was to come. I remember that moment clearly even today, more than six decades later."

"I was on board one of several Lartys, along with most of the Negotiator's ground troop compliment, flying towards the Senate building to help establish the cordon around it. We knew virtually nothing about what was happening at the time, except that at least a few hundred commando droids had taken residence in there. I was rechecking the plans, thinking on how to storm the damn building if it came to that, when one of the men I had left to monitor the situation in the Jedi Temple got my attention."

"Windu was attempting to arrest The General on trumped up charges. There were about twenty five of my brothers ready to protect him, against scores of Jedi. We all know how powerful the General is nowadays, but facing so many Jedi all at once?! It made me angry and desperate. There we were, under attack, with the Senate as hostages or worse, and that Windu was losing it." The old general shook his head in exasperation.

"By then we knew that the Jedi were nothing like the near divine beings from the stories that were told around the galaxy. We fought and died with them, mostly died in those awful first months. I know that it isn't fair to place all the blame for their blunders on their shoulders. Both the Chancellor and the Senate wanted them as generals and commanders, despite the fact that they had no military training whatsoever. Although, command came naturally to some and they became splendid leaders, people like Kenobi and Skywalker, those we were proud to serve under."

"What about the then general Veil?"

Cody chuckled, good-naturedly at the question.

"You can hardly argue that he lacked training. Hell, The General was the most experienced military leader in the whole war, and in the conflicts that followed. Granted, he did make his share of mistakes, but none of them were born of inexperience."

"Where was I? Ah, the 'incident' at the Temple. It delivered a severe blow to our confidence in the Jedi. If ever there were a more clean-cut situation for implementing Order 66, I am not aware of it. Generals Kenobi and Yoda managed to defuse the situation, but the damage was already done. We would never trust the Jedi like we did before. That day in the Temple set the stage for everything that followed, at least as far as the Old Jedi Order is concerned."

"We didn't know it then, but those were the days when the future of us clones was decided. Almost nobody thought that the Clones were an army of what amounted to slaves. We definitely didn't see ourselves as such, our mental conditioning at the hands of the Kaminoans was that good. That brings us to the greatest betrayal to my brothers and I."

Solo looked grimly at the General and nodded for him to continue. That was a scandal that by itself almost shattered the Republic.

"Our lifespan. We were bred for the war and expected to quietly croak afterwards, unless we were given a gene treatment to let us age like normal people. Heh. The General put that to shame."

"The Ashara Option," said Solo.

"Yes. A few geniuses under his payroll produced a treatment that not only works for us clones, but for most near human species out there. It nearly doubled a man's natural lifespan. It's the reason why I am looking so good, despite the hair." he joked.

"But back to the Purge," interjected the journalist.

"Right. The only thing that stopped us from following Order 66 when it was issued were contradictory orders given by General Veil. Intead of executing them, he wanted us to attempt to apprehend the Jedi in the event of Order 66."

"Just as you did, by placing General Kenobi under arrest on Mandalor," she said. The young Solo frowned at Cody and began again. "But, that doesn't change the facts. In the last week of the war, you led your Fifth Sky Corps along with Rex's 501st against the Jedi Temple."

"The one event that made me infamous across the galaxy." Cody declared. His expression became sad as he remembered. "We had a real chance for peace. If it wasn't for the hardliners amongst the Jedi Order, not only would the Clone Wars have ended before one of the bloodiest battles of the whole conflict could take place, but the next war could have been averted. Not to mention that without the actions of the Jedi, the Republic might have remained mostly whole."

Solo interrupted again. "Even now, the purge of the Jedi Temple and the later manhunt that wiped out the remains of the OJO are one of the most controversial subjects in the galaxy."

"That it is. We believed with Palpatine gone, the ceasefire with the CIS was about to be forged into permanent peace. But we all know how that ended. At the time, very few Senators were fit for duty, so for all intents and purposes the General was the government."

"Despite what his detractors claim, the General was convinced by both his wife and Senator Amidala to give the Republic one last chance to reform itself. He had even announced a date for general elections so the Senate could start working again so it can clean up its mess!"

"But what did the Jedi do?!" Cody struck his desk with a fist. "Those fools tried to stage a coup! You've seen the recordings. They decided that the General had corrupted the remaining Senators, and the higher echelons of GAR, and tried to take us out. You know who those traitors allied themselves with! They gave us no choice!"

"Yes, this is the version of the events that most of the galaxy accepted after all evidence was brought to light." interjected Solo.

"Then, that led to the battle of Corellia, where the Green Temple was taken out from orbit. While General Veil was commanding what was to become the last battle of the war, we were sent to subdue the Jedi at the Temple on Coruscant. We were led by people who had left the Order and tried their best to minimize the loss of life. You know how that ended... It was the last chapter of the Clone Wars, but it led to another civil war a year later." Cody trailed off and closed his eyes.

**=RK=**

**LAAT crash site, near the Senate Building, Coruscant; The present**

The first thing Cody felt was dull pain across his whole body. He cracked his eyes open and carefully looked around. Someone's hand was covering most of his visor, but he was able to see his surroundings: the troop compartment of a LAAT, buried under a pile of silent clone troopers. He shook his head, clearing it from the strange, vision-like dream, and concentrated on the task at hand – getting himself and his men out of the crashed gunship.

He heard something arrive outside, so he grabbed the butt of a blaster on the back of an unconscious soldier, switched off the safety, and pointed it at the side door.

"Do you think they made it?" asked a familiar voice, identical to Cody's own.

"Don't be ridiculous. As if something as minor as this can do in the commander. Let's get the boss out of there."

The drone of approaching an LAAT drowned out the conversation. Cody lowered the gun and tried carefully to extract himself from the tangle of limbs. As a result, several of his men awoke with loud groans.

The door was forced open to the sound of tortured metal, then a clone glanced inside. "The commander is alive and conscious, but we have wounded in here. Bring the medics forward."

"Well done, sergeant. What took out the Larty?" asked Cody.

"A sniper, sir. After we deployed our own she's been keeping her head down," answered the clone.

Cody's comms hissed to life."This is General Veil. Give me a sit-rep on the situation at the Senate."

He tried to pull out his left hand, where the device was located but was unable to do so. His limb refused to obey, and he felt acute pain from it.

'This is getting better and better,' he thought.

**Phase 10: Hostage Crisis**

**=RK=**

**Part 1**

**East Ballroom, Senate Building, Coruscant**

Anakin had dealt with almost two thirds of the charges, when an angry Bane called one of his minions. The precise manipulation needed to disarm the bombs, combined with the novel way of connecting with the Force, had taken its toll on the young Jedi.

Then his time ran out.

Something happened that had caused Bane lose his patience. He could hear it in the voice carrying from a comm, mounted on the right forearm of a weequay mercenary.

"Turloq, round up a few Senators," Bane addressed a merc. "We'll make an example of them in front of the cameras and show it to the Republic. We have more than enough of the fat bastards as bargain chips," grunted Bane. "Also bring that girl from Naboo. She's one of the more popular ones. If they don't meet our demands, she'll be next."

"Yes, boss! Right away!" Turloq responded.

After speaking with Bane, the cutthroat gave Skywalker a wary look. The fire in the Jedi's eyes made the merc take an involuntary step back. That look promised him a slow and painful end. He shuddered. There was a growing sense of danger in the room. The hostages felt it too, and became uneasy. Well, more than they already were given their situation.

The rest of Bane's men present in the room looked around carefully, as if searching for invisible danger. Only the droids remained stoic.

Turloq stared at the Jedi. Something wasn't right. He felt like he was in the presence of an apex predator, hungry for his flesh.

The mercenaries looked at each other. One of them, a disgruntled Trandoshan, grinned, showing an impressive array of needle sharp teeth. It was unclear whether he was braver than his companions, or just plain dumber.

"You heard the boss, boys," grunted the voice of the oversized lizard. "Uh, which was the female Bane wanted?" He asked after glancing in the direction of the Senators, where Mon Mothma and two other women had gathered around Amidala.

Turloq wasn't thinking straight. He pointed at the correct Senator. Too late, he figured out that doing so was a mistake. The last one that he'd ever make.

The Jedi gave him a disturbing smile.

**=RK=**

Anakin's body had frozen rigid the moment he heard Bane's words. On the outside, everything but his eyes was a mask of serenity. Inside however, it was another story. The passion with which Skywalker was channeling the Force was going wild.

Pure rage seathed deep within the Jedi, like a raging sea. 'Make an example of my Padme?!'. The single thought ran rampant through his mind, putting everything else on the back-burner. He won't allow it! None of these wretched fools would lay a finger on her!

But, he didn't have a lightsaber. What would happen to Padme if he were cut down by blaster fire? His fears, and his anger… They strengthened him.

The look in Anakin's eyes became cold and harder than durasteel. If there were someone present with the ability to see, one could watch as the Force itself pulsed angrily around him, his emotions made manifest.

For the young Jedi, it felt strange; similar to what happened at the Tusken camp where his mother died. He was aware of the darkness surrounding him, of the anger feeding it, but this time he didn't go into a mindless rage.

He could feel Padme standing behind him. She blazed like a beacon in the darkness threatening to engulf his mind. She was the anchor that let him retain control in the face of the emotions to which he had fallen prey to once before.

The Dark Side. It offered him the power to save Padme. He only had to let go of his control, and drink deeply from its tainted well.

Anakin struggled with his passions, the emotions he was taught to ignore ever since he joined the Jedi Order. He was supposed to lock them down and throw them away, as if they were something worthless, that he should be ashamed of. In that regard, he was a terrible Jedi, but he didn't care.

His wife, the woman he loved more than life itself was right there, next to him, in mortal danger. The same wife he was prohibited to marry, just as he was forbidden to love. But that wasn't something he would ever accept. Padme was his light, one of the few things that made his life worth living.

So he decided. Or perhaps Skywalker only acknowledged the choice he had made, when he heeded an advice by a man from the past.

When one of the mercenaries pointed straight at his Padme, he smiled grimly at the man. Anakin's mind was made up, and for the first time in ages it was clear.

Skywalker decided to stop hiding and acknowledge the truth. His fellow Jedi would do whatever they believed to be right, and he would do the same. There was no longer a doubt in his mind where his future lied. Next to his wife.

Anakin felt the Force shift. The Dark Side was surrounding him like a warm cloak, whispering seduction he no longer paid attention to. Instead of letting go of his control, he grabbed at it with all his will. A tremor went through the Force when he consciously commanded the Dark Side for the first time. The power he felt was incredible, tempting. But he fought to keep his mind clear.

"I will not lose control again!" he snarled so quietly that no one heard him.

The raging sea within his heart roared to life again. This was only the second time he had ever felt this. This time, Anakin was the one ruling his emotions.

Skywalker surged to his feet and the Force rose with him.

Turloq was the first to feel the Force unleashed. He felt an almighty fist snap his bones, a sensation that might have been pain, and finally nothing as his body crunched against a wall.

The people stood bewildered, as the droids raised their weapons at the clustered Senators.

The Republic's governing body was terrified by the oppressive feeling of doom, and furious with General Skywalker for risking their lives, and yet hopeful for rescue. Senator Amidala simply trusted Anakin.

Skywalker knew nothing of their thoughts. In that instant, his mind was in overdrive. He was channeling an immense amount of the Force, and knew that if his plan didn't work they were likely dead. Thanks to Veil's suggestions, Anakin had more power at the tips of his fingers than ever, but was untrained in its use. He'd be exhausted soon, so he wasted no time and acted.

The mercs and droids were slammed by powerful telekinetic waves. While the machines were sturdy enough to remain mostly intact, the men pulped against the walls.

Anakin groaned as he drew even more of the Force to himself.

He threw a barrier of Force energies between the hostages and the remaining active explosives. He was just in time. Debris wildly scattered through the laser trip wires attached to the bombs.

The world ended in light and thunder. Skywalker screamed when his barrier was hit by the focused power of thirty two shaped charges. The explosion was far greater than the one he had shielded against on Aayla Secura's flagship. Anakin would be dead without his new strength.

He was able to stop the blossoming explosions. Mostly. His shield buckled and was partially breached in the few places where blasts from multiple charges met. Pieces of molten shrapnel and a few thin geysers of flames spurted through his barrier. Some Senators screamed and fell to the ground, scythed down by unlucky hits.

Anakin shouted in denial when something hit the left side of Padme's face, and she fell to the ground with a spray of blood. He saw red, and the Force itself screamed as if sharing the agony slashing his heart.

**=RK=**

**Chancellor Office, Senate Building, Coruscant**

Palpatine was in his comfortable seat, with his hands crossed over his desk. He looked calm, a testament to his skills as a politician. The Sith Master plan, the conclusion to which generations of his kind had worked towards, was falling apart. If he were not furious, he would have found it amusing. Here he was, while his grand design, which was build upon the plans made by his predecessors, was being obliterated by a single man who had appeared from nowhere.

With Dooku and Grievous temporarily out of the picture, very few knew that Darth Sidious was the real leader of the CIS. None of them were aware of his identity as Palpatine, which was turning out to be troublesome.

The Chancellor scowled at the wall of his sealed inner sanctum. Outside, a bunch of droids and some bounty hunters were trying to breach the entrance. The Sith smirked. While he was loath to show his true abilities, a bit of subtle manipulation with the Force, and all the efforts of those fools were for naught. He drove the insects clawing at his door out of his mind, and thought about how he could salvage something of this mess. With his two most important pawns within the CIS out of the picture, Palpatine's plans were unraveling at the seams.

The last thing he heard before all comms were jammed, was that those fools had used the Blue Shadow on Coruscant. The City-planet was the worst possible place for such a virus to be unleashed, but the number of casualties was not important. What mattered was how the war was going to escalate. Oh, that would give a myriad of opportunities for someone as devious as him, but it would at the same time sow too much chaos in the conflict.

Sidious always knew that despite being in charge of both sides, he wouldn't be able to control everything, even before these new complications were added to the mix. The future was uncertain for even someone like him.

Sidious relaxed and let his senses wander. He felt Skywalker diving deep within the Force and using his passions. The Chancellor smiled. At least on that front, his plans were going strong. It was good that the Jedi of this day and age did not know how to handle a young boy. They were the ones who sowed the seeds of Skywalker's eventual fall, Palpatine merely nurtured those thorny vines, like a patient gardener.

Then his attention carefully drifted towards the Jedi Temple where he could sense men and women dieing. Splendid! The raid to release Dooku was underway!

It was all he could do not to cackle madly! The plan of that attack was straight from the legends of Dart Magnus, the man who pillaged that damn Temple many years ago.

Sidious sat contentedly, drinking the wine that was the essence of Jedi suffering when a wave of darkness like no other he had ever felt exploded from the Temple!

He jumped from his seat and started pacing. What was this?! It felt powerful, familiar.

Sidious closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He concentrated on the cause of the Dark side maelstrom, centered upon the Jedi Temple. He had to fight his way through the layers of shadows that blocked his sight, until he was able to glimpse the source of the Dark Side energies drowning the Jedi Temple.

To his total lack of surprise it was Delkatar Veil. But, of course! That man had to be in the center of his problems. He looked more carefully and frowned before the shadows gathered around the man and his sight was occluded again.

However, what he felt in the last moment before his observation was interrupted, was something quite shocking! That man was not merely an exceptionally powerful and talented Dark Jedi. On the contrary. Sidious was certain of it. He knew one of his kind when he really looked at him. Delkatar Veil was a Sith!

For one of handful moments in his life, Palpatine was truly confused. This was a development he had not planned for.

For a thousand years there were only two Sith, no more and no less. Today, those two were himself and Darth Tyranus. That was all!

Sidious had kept a close eye on his apprentice in order to avoid such a thing! He was reasonably sure that Dooku had not been the one to train Veil. Did the man find an ancient Sith Holocron? It was the most plausible explanation he could think of, and if it were true, then this new element was an unknown. That was dangerous, especially to a man such as Sidious who was accustomed to near omniscience.

Palpatine sat down, and pondered his options. The best outcome was that the attack on the Senate removed many of the senators, preferably those who were opposed to him, such as Skywalker's wife, he thought with distaste. True Sith were beyond such weakness.

At least the troublesome girl would prove a splendid tool for turning Skywalker to the Dark Side, she and the Jedi in their blindness. Thanks to Skywalker's "secret" marriage, he would soon be alone, and paranoid about anyone learning the truth. Once he was in such a state, the boy would be in a deliciously vulnerable position. Perfectly ripe for conversion.

But what to do about Veil? The younger man was powerful, there was no doubt about it. He had obviously learned a few tricks about disguising his true nature, just as Sidious had. However, the real danger was the shadow thrown through the currents of the Force. Somehow, Veil, and Sidious had no doubt that was him, had robbed the Dark Lord of the Sith of his insight into the future. While a sign of admirable amount of skill and power, this was not something that could be borne in the long term. One way or another, Veil had to be dealt with.

Palpatine wondered: with Dooku losing an arm, this was a good time to go searching for another apprentice. Perhaps one day, he could have Skywalker and Veil fight for that honor. To the death, of course!

Palpatine's eyes widened and he bolted up. He was nearly deafened when the Force itself screamed in pain!

**=RK=**

**Part 2**

**LAAT Gunship, on route to the Senate Building, Coruscant**

I was resigned to the fact that the Jedi would be a major thorn in my side. Yoda slapped Windu down, but there were a lot of Knights and Padawans in the Great Hall that shared his sentiments. Their numbers were less than half of those still standing, and yet that was too many considering that I just fought a battle to help them.

I was going to give Yoda and Kenobi, as well as the moderate faction amongst the Jedi, a chance to clean up their mess before taking action. Unless I was provoked again. My patience for hostile elements of the Order was running thin.

At least I was able to send the Chiss woman I saved back to the Requiem. I expected her to be out for a few days. The healing I performed would have taken a lot of her.

I glanced to Ahsoka, who was riding in the same LAAT as me. The distraught padawan had a glum expression on her face. Yoda and Obi-Wan, while supportive of her attempts to dissuade Windu from making the biggest mistake in his life, were not too pleased with how she went about it. A padawan, shouting down council members was apparently a big no-no. At least they were not expelling her. Yet.

Perhaps it was because Windu had admitted that Dooku had managed to escape, and instead of going after him, the Vaapad master decided that I was the real threat. The looks that Yoda and Kenobi gave him were priceless, and now immortalized on holovid.

If the some of the Jedi were not turning against me, it would have been easier for me to admit that they had a very good case. Especially Mace. What happened in the Temple was a delicious irony, one which would warm my heart for a long time. After all, The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order himself, had supported me against my most vocal Jedi opponent. I did not have to do a thing to manipulate the little green fella either.

To be fair, I am a Sith, whose long term plans would see the Jedi Order in its current form dismantled. I had not decided what to do about the Republic in the long term, but it was a very real possibility that it would not serve my purposes, and would have to go. Time would tell what I would need to do.

I smirked. The Jedi were incredibly lucky that some other Sith was not thrown in this time. If another of my kind was propelled forward in time, and they had actual mastery over concealing their true motives with the Force, it would have been trivially easy to infiltrate the Republic military and subvert it from within. Hell, it's what I did, but I was able to control my grudge against the Jedi Order. I was not going to destroy them unless they gave me a very good reason to do so... Windu almost did.

I stared through the sealed door of the transport with unseeing eyes. My mind had drifted elsewhere. The Jedi may never know what a bullet they dodged.

Darth Vael, the Sith, whose memories and powers I had. If he woke up in the past without me, he would have given them no mercy.

The part of me that came from Darth Vael was baying for their blood. What happened a few short minutes ago was a powerful reminder that the Jedi Order as it existed today, and my kind, could not co-exist in the long term. Not unless their world view changed dramatically, but I was not sure that even Yoda's power within their organization was strong enough to force such a thing. I had to step up my plans where the Jedi were concerned, and I had to find a way to persuade the people I found worthy of conversion, away from the deeply flawed teachings of the Order.

But all that had to wait. Dealing with the mess of epic proportions at the Senate came first, and with the fallout of the CIS stunt a close second. I looked at Tano and smiled at her.

"Ahsoka, thank you for standing up for me back in the Temple," I gave her a seated bow. "Without your passionate words, Windu might have done something that we all would regret."

"Ah..." she stammered, and blushed at my praise. "You're welcome, Delkatar."

I stared at her. Nope! Nuh-huh. I was not going there! What is with teenage girls and dark, mysterious strangers, anyway!?

'Concentrate on the situation at hand!' I ordered myself. Right. The Senate.

I activated my comm link and spoke into it. "This is General Veil. Give me a sit-rep of the situation at the Senate." I ordered.

A clone answered me few seconds later. "General, we've established perimeter around the building sir. Our observation teams could see groups of commando droids patrolling the outer halls of the Senate. "

"Has clone marshal commander Cody arrived and taken command?" I asked. Kenobi told me that he had dispatched his soldiers to handle the Senate.

"Negative, sir. His transport was shot down."

Da fuq?

"How did he manage that?" I asked incredulously. I had to remind myself that this was an especially unpleasant day, so I should not be surprised by such stuff happening.

"His LAAT was disabled by a sniper before crashing. A rescue party has been sent, and should be there any minute now."

I shook my head. I had to check the LAAT's specs. Those things were supposed to be tougher than that! The LAATs were able to make orbit to ground assaults if needed. The sniper rifle used to down Cody's transport might be something special, in which case I would love to get my hands on it. Or perhaps, that particular gunship was not built according to specs. If someone was neglecting or sabotaging my troops' gear, I would have to look into it. I disliked the idea of dying to shoddy construction.

I was not dumb enough to say that the things can't possibly become worse! Either way the universe decided to prove that point. I was less than a minute from the perimeter around the Senate, when I heard the Force itself scream. Moments later I could feel Anakin's anguish through my bond with Ahsoka.

Pain, denial and surging fury. That was an explosive combination, especially for someone who was not trained to deal with this emotions.

"Master!" exclaimed Ahsoka, who was feeling the full brunt of his raging passions.

That boy was about to lose himself. Having Skywalker go on a rampage in the heart of the Senate was not something that flowed well with my plans. If the worst had happened and he really went off the deep end, I would find a way to use it to my advantage, but I preferred to avoid such a thing happening.

I called up the plans my clones were working on, and frowned. We did not have information about the enemy composition beyond the commando droids. Their numbers and locations were unknown. We did not know where the hostages were being held either, except Padme who was obviously at Anakin's location on the east side of the building.

This was going to be ugly, but I did not see a good alternative. If Skywalker lost it, the CIS agents were liable to overreact and start killing hostages.

"All units, we are going in. Eliminate enemy forces holding the Senate and locate the where the hostages are being held. If practical rescue them, otherwise contain the areas where they are being held. Do not forget to keep your eyes open for ambushes and traps. Go! Go! Go!"

I ordered my pilot towards the East side of the building as fast as possible. The whine of the LAAT's engine increased and it darted towards the Senate.

**=RK=**

**East Ballroom, Senate Building, Coruscant**

The instant the shock-waves from the exploding charges dispersed, Anakin dropped his exhausted shield. The droids he had thrown at the walls were getting up, and more than a few still held blasters.

Skywalker glared at the commando droids and gave them all a taste of what he felt at that moment. All his fear and anger, he used them as fuel to draw even more from the Force.

The building itself groaned as deep rents appeared in the metal floor and walls. Droids were torn asunder by invisible scythes, while others were simply wrenched into pieces by giant invisible hands.

Within seconds only the living remained in the Ballroom.

Anakin glared at his work and smiled thinly. The Jedi's blue eyes showed a hint of yellow.

Then, Skywalker was on his knees panting. He could feel the Force slipping out of his grasp. When he tried to hold on to it, Anakin found out that he no longer had the strength to do so.

He had pushed himself beyond his limits and was paying the price. The exhausted man crawled next to his downed wife and Senator Mon Mothma who was kneeling next to her, checking her wounds.

"Padme!" he slurred the words. Anakin could feel that she was still alive, but that was all. His eyes rolled within their sockets and he collapsed next to Amidala.

The wounded Ben Iblis shook his head at the scene.

"Kids these days, will do anything to impress a girl." muttered the older man. He glanced at his colleagues, most of whom were milling around, half of them stunned by the display of power, while the rest were trying their best to tend to the wounded.

"Stop staring and get armed!" he bellowed at the men and women surrounding him. This short "battle" was sure to had gotten the attention of the rest of their captors, and he had no desire to be shot again while lacking anything with which to return the favor.

**=RK=**

**Senate Building's East side, Coruscant**

From this close, it was easy to feel where Anakin unleashed his power. I could sense the disturbed currents of the Force, as well as the echo of the young man's last anger fueled lash against his opponents. His collapse too.

I frowned. Skywalker needed instruction on how to handle using the Force when channeled through his passions, or he would burn himself out like he just did.

My LAAT and scores more had made their way to the Senate, and used their weapons to blast to pieces any CIS droids that dared show their heads anywhere close to us. Then the transports started unloading troopers on the buildings, or flew next to windows which were shattered by weapon's fire.

We used the latter method to enter an empty office. I led Ahsoka and two squads of clones deeper in the building after using my lightsaber to carve through sealed doors.

A few droids tried and failed to slow us down.

We found ourselves at the entrance of a modest sized ballroom (by Coruscant's standards anyway), where I could feel Skywalker's presence.

I raised an eyebrow at the scene that greeted us. The farthest side of the room was blackened, with the walls mostly missing and revealing obliterated rooms. Closer to the entrance, the ground was littered with the gruesome remains of mercenaries, as well as heaps of droid scrap. There were large gashes in both the floor and ceiling.

The Senators were in the center of the room. Some of them were holding blasters, which were pointed our way.

I could see wounded people on the floor behind t. I recognized two of them: Skywalker and his wife, both of them unconscious. Anakin looked healthy, so I thought that he was simply exhausted from whatever stunt he had pulled out.

Next to him was Padme, whose head was placed carefully on the lap of a woman who was about her age. I could see the left side of Amidala's face from my position, and I winced at the sight. It's lower part was a burned, bloody ruin. I wouldn't be surprise if her jaw was shattered.

I returned my attention at the Senators, a few of whom were still pointing their guns our way. Civilians...

"We are here to help. Kindly lower your blasters so we can avoid accidents." I spoke firmly but gently. There was no need to freak them any more than they already were.

"Ahsoka, see to your master and Senator Amidala," I told the young Togruta. She held back because two Senators, a human and one from an insectoid race I've never seen before, were still pointing weapons at us.

I snatched their guns from their clutches using the Force and chided them. They jumped back, obviously frightened.

"None of that, gentlemen. We are here to help," I turned towards the clone sergeant in charge of the troopers with us. "Call in a for a medical evacuation," I nodded at the wounded, "and provide what first aid you can."

The man saluted me and started snapping orders to his subordinates.

I looked at the Senators who were started to look relieved by our presence. "Can anyone tell me exactly what happened? Do you have any idea where the rest of your colleagues are being held?" I asked the politicians, while Ahsoka made her way to her master and his wife.

If I was not wiped out from the events at the Jedi Temple, I would have helped heal, or at least stabilized the wounded. Well, except Amidala, I would have helped the rest of the senators only for the positive PR. However I could not afford to use up what little strength I had remaining. Something told me that this day was far from over.

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**East Ballroom, Senate Building, Coruscant**

I sort of liked Senator Bel Iblis. One tough fella, who didn't let being shot in the gut to slow him down much.

Damn lucky too, a credit to his homeworld of Corellia. A few centimeters to the left or right, and the wound would have killed him before we arrived. As it was, he had to be forcibly convinced to lie down so a clone medic could begin treatment.

Despite being wounded, Bel Iblis was the one who was able to give me the most coherent account of what occurred. The Senators in the room had been gathered to personally discuss the hearing regarding Naboo with Amidala just before all hell broke loose.

After receiving his account of the events, I let the medics deal with the grumpy Corellian. I still had to reassure the Senators that they would be escorted to safety shortly, then went to check on Skywalker and his wife.

"How's Senator Amidala?" I asked the clone treating her.

"Shattered jaw, concussion, multiple fractured vertebrae and she'll have some impressive scarring, but otherwise fine."

Well, _damn_. I suppose that she still lucked out, considering that whatever hit her didn't inflict life-threatening levels of damage.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Ahsoka wincing as she heard the full extent of Amidala's injuries. I glanced at Skywalker who looked oddly peaceful while unconscious. He certainly wouldn't be thrilled about what happened to his wife.

When he awoke I should be around to run damage control. Can't have him completely losing it right now. Too many other crises that still needed to be dealt with.

"Padawan Tano, you are in charge here. Remain with the Senators until reinforcements arrive and ensure they are safely evacuated." I ordered.

I gave a nod to Ahsoka who shook her head, as if to clear it out of extraneous thoughts.

"Ah, yes. I'll do it!" she exclaimed.

I headed for the Senate's main chambers, where all of the debates and voting occurred. On my way there I met a short platoon of clones who were exchanging heavy fire with commando droids and mercenaries.

The CIS contingent were barricaded at the end of the corridor. While a frontal attack with me deflecting the enemy fire had a reasonable chance of success, I had another idea.

"Lieutenant, I want a heavy weapons squad with me, equipped with breaching charges. Just draw their attention for a bit," I pointed at the enemies who were trying their best to blast us to pieces, "and we'll flank them."

"Yes, sir!" the man answered. "Beta section, you're with the General!" he ordered.

Four clones, who were carrying heavy blasters and a repeater cannon perked up noticeably at that.

I led them past a side door and went to cut through the walls with my lightsaber. It took me several minutes to literally carve a new route to the flank of the CIS agents.

We found ourselves into a deserted office, which had a wall anchoring the enemy's choke point. I nodded at one clone, who had a backpack filled with multiple varieties of explosive goodness, and pointed at the relatively thin barrier of metal separating us from the enemy. We could clearly hear them shooting from the other side.

"It'll be a pleasure, sir!" the man cheerfully exclaimed as he extracted several shaped charges.

He carefully placed a spread of high-explosive(s) on the wall in a pattern to ensure maximum devastation on the opposite side. A minute later he was finished, as we took cover in a neighboring room behind a desk we upturned with its top side facing the doorway. The demolitions expert turned his head my way, and I could feel his anticipation for the order to be given.

"Do the honors, sergeant."

He pressed a button on the computer built into his left arm-guard. In a moment the adjacent room exploded in flames, with the roar of the detonation nearly deafening us. Well, mostly me.

The clones had sound dampeners in their helmets. My own was back aboard the _Requiem_. I should have appropriated one from one the wounded troopers at the Jedi Temple. Not like they would need them for the next few days.

When the rumble of the explosion subsided, I shook my head in a futile effort to dispel the ringing in the ears while jumping over the desk. I activated my lightsaber and charged into the smoke from the explosion, with the clones just behind.

The charges turned out to be borderline overkill. The corridor behind where the wall used to be was a figurative charnel house, full of pieces both biological and mechanical; many of them no longer recognizable.

The enemy force blocking the way was simply annihilated. The blast wave had utterly **shredded **them. In the literal sense, at that.

I waved the rest of the platoon forward (those who were still at the other end of the corridor) to follow us, and we headed deeper into the complex.

That was the last major opposition we encountered on our way to the primary objective.

Several droids and the odd mercenary tried to slow us down, but they were either gunned down by the clones, taken out after I re-directed their blaster fire, or felled by the business ends of my lightsaber.

Our advance halted short twenty meters or so from the nearest entrance to the Senate's Main Hall. There we linked up with multiple additional clone squads and platoons which had fought their own way there.

We were confronted by an unarmed, smug-looking Weequay mercenary.

"Take another step forward, and we will kill the Senators!" declared the cutthroat.

I could sense that he was telling us the truth, or at least as he _believed _it to be.

"How interesting." I muttered. "Lieutenant, I want the Senate chambers sealed. Spread the word."

"What do you think you are doing?!" exclaimed the Weequay. "I told you, we'll... *argh*..." his speech was interrupted as I began squeezing his throat through the Force.

I maneuvered the choking individual through the air so we were face to face. I smiled coldly.

"Now, my new friend, you are going to tell me all about the hostages held by your band of misfits."

The mercenary was too busy futilely clawing at the intangible grip on his throat to answer.

**=RK=**

**Part 4**

**Near the Senate Main Chambers, Senate Building, Coruscant**

"You were saying?" I asked the weequay I had suspended in the air.

He was gasping, trying to get some precious air in his lungs. The merc stared at me with horrified eyes. I could see it clear as a day. It was dawning on him that I could do what I wished with him and none of the clones would lift a finger to stop me. Hell, considering the crap pulled by the CIS and their pawns the last week or so, I could probably interrogate him on live TV and a lot of people would approve. For some reason the average citizen didn't like folks who want to kill them with bio-weapons. I wonder why...

"The chambers are rigged to blow! Both HE and gas!" my reluctant informant stammered.

"Ah. So you've got chemical weaponry covered too. Do you have a nuke or two squared somewhere close?" I grumbled.

This whole situation was starting to stink. It was as if the Separatists were doing their best to become the most hated group in the galaxy. Granted, with all the bullshit they were pulling out, it was likely that my revelation as a Sith would fade into insignificance in comparison. However, it simply made no sense for Palpy to escalate the war to such an extent, even when you took into account the coup I had made with the CIS leaders. The blame could go either way. Palpatine could get his hands on even more power, or get railroaded with the most of the blame for this debacle. After all, as a Chancellor, it was ultimately his own responsibility. It did not matter if he actually had control over the situation (something I was starting to doubt) or not.

"Men, you heard the idiot. Re-check the seals of your armor and pass the word." I ordered.

I really should have taken a helmet. As a Sith, I was trained in how to deal with poison gas, so even if the chemical weapon was released I should be able to last for a few minutes even if it acted through skin contact.

While the clones made sure that they would't drop dead if the mercenaries made complete asses from themselves, I started pumping my captive for additional information. I did not have to give him a single electric jolt before he started singing. So there were commando droids covering all entrances. The senators were at the bottom of the chambers, covered by HE charges and a few gas canisters. The merc didn't know what type of weapon they contained but he was convinced that the chemical agent would kill at least two thirds of the hostages.

That was nothing to sneeze at. There were representatives from hundreds, perhaps thousands of species. There were few chemical agents that could kill them all, and those would kill the mercs too.

I looked at the closed door leading to the Senate Chambers. The prudent thing to do would be waiting. The information from the merc was not enough for an assault. The building was still being secured, and the jammers were online. Yet, that gave me the opportunity to act without interference from Palpatine.

The big question was: Did I want the senators alive? When all was said and done I did not care about the Republic beyond the way it would affect my still forming plans for the future.

I smirked. When you don't care about the hostages, that opened up a lot of avenues for negotiating.

I gave instructions to the clone lieutenant. Then I used telekinesis to haul the weequay man in front of me and walked to the sealed door. A wave of my hand, directing the Force, was all that was needed to open it. I strode in and looked around. The chamber was an exact copy of what I remembered from the movies.

There were thousands of beings gathered on the bottom levels. Over them I could see crimson laser beams crisscrossing into an intricate web over the hostages. Over that were floating four spherical droids, which had canisters attached to their chassis.

Everyone, including the droids spread to cover the multiple entrances glanced in my direction. About a hundred blasters snapped up and aimed at me, and my captive.

A woman with pale, almost snow white skin stared at me in surprise. Here head was shaven, except for a single, long ponytail. Her huge, calculating eyes were examining me carefully, behind the scope of a long-barreled sniper rifle. I wondered if she was the one who had shot down Cody's LAAT.

I looked around but was unable to see anyone else who I felt that might be in charge. I smiled to the mercenaries and their hostages. If their expressions were anything to judge by, they were disturbed by my expression. I wonder why...

I twisted sharply my left fist and the Force field suspending my captive followed suit. His neck snapped like a twig and he twitched a few times before becoming still. I let his corpse out of my grasp and it fell to the floor. Everyone's eyes followed the gruesome spectacle.

"Well, folks, is there anyone else who wants to negotiate?" I asked cheerfully. "If any one of you idiots wish to survive the next few minutes, lay down your weapons and hit the ground, face first."

Their answer was nervous laughter and incredulous stares from the Senators. I had the nagging feeling that they were not taking me seriously. What a pity.

The woman nodded to one of her henchmen and he turned around. His blaster snapped a shot and a Zabrak wearing expensive robes crumpled on the floor with most of his face missing. The mercenary who executed the senator smirked at the hostages, before I focused my attention on him for a single moment. His weapons slipped from his fingers. He grabbed his throat and fell to his knees chocking as blood flooded his shattered trachea.

"That was a foolish thing to do, girl," I addressed the apparent mercenary leader. "How do you think you'll get out of here? Trade Senators for a secure transport off world?" I sneered.

Oh, I was aware that without my presence it may have worked. Splendidly at that. However, the CIS pawns in front of me were out of luck. I did not feel like making deals with what amounted to state-sponsored terrorists.

The white skinned woman was glaring daggers at me. I was sure that if the looks could kill I would be dying slowly after she had shot off some very important equipment.

"I have nearly ten thousand Senators at my mercy!" she declared in a grave voice. Under other circumstances I could have found it even pleasant, but I could hear the traces of doubt in her tone. She was confused, almost afraid. I guess, she had never expected to "negotiate" with someone who did not care for the hostages' lives. Too bad for her.

"So?" I deadpanned.

The mercs just stared at me. Obviously things were not going according to their plans.

"You fools used bio weapons on Coruscant. There is no way in the Nine Corellian Hells, that any one off you is leaving this building in something other than chains or body bags." I declared.

The Senators gasped at my little revelation. It was no surprise that they were not aware that however inefficiently, Blue Shadow was deployed on the planet. I could sense anger rising in a lot of the captives, hastily overwhelming their fear. Huh. May be not all of them were a lost cause.

The woman pointed at the droids floating over the hostages.

"A press of a button and they all die!" she declared boldly. "You will meet our demands!"

"No. By the way you have one minute left." I said in a bored tone.

My attention was on the droids floating over the hostages. I did not like what I sensed.

She stared in my eyes. The cold, dead gaze of a Sith met hers. She gulped.

"You are insane!" she spat. "We'll kill them all if we have to!"

I tilted my head to the right, barely restraining my amusement. I drank the fear of both mercenaries and hostages. It tasted like a well seasoned, sweet wine. Its been a long time since I felt something like that. The Dark Side was stirring around me, pleased by the fuel that it was feeding it.

"And you are a fool!" I declared. "Most of the honorable Senators were dead men and women from the moment you took them as hostages!"

Said dead men walking stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Do you think that your Separatist masters planned to let any one of them, or you for that matter, get out of here alive?! The best outcome for the Confederation from today's debacle is if the Senators are decimated! Why do you think they sent so many commando droids to this excursion?" I nodded at one of the said robots, which was studying me dispassionately.

Few of the mercenaries gave speculative glances to their "allies". The woman was glancing between me and the droids. But most telling were the expressions on may Senator's faces. They were experienced political animals, who were keenly aware what would happen to the Republic if most of them were suddenly killed. Many of them were in shades that were the equivalent of 'deadly pale' for a human, with some looking in confusion at their esteemed colleagues.

The woman's glare intensified.

"You'll be lynched if these fools die on your watch!" she pointed at the hostages.

"It will be nothing compared to the fury I'll face when the Republic Citizens understand that every one of them, and their future representatives are turned into targets, and that is precisely what will happen if any one of your demands is met. In the great scheme of things both me and the Senators are expendable for the good of the Republic." I declared.

Well, that was a creative editing of the truth. After all, I was a selfish bastard, who did not care for the Republic. Yet, from a certain point of view, all I said was true. Every competent GAR general should have made the same decision. The only thing that negotiating with a terrorist did, was making your citizens targets. Of course, too damn often the short term, politically expedient thing was to do so anyway, and damn the consequences.

Well, I guess that many Senators did not agree with me. Their baleful glares were telling.

"So, tell me, do you have control over all those charges, littered around the senators, or are they under the control of the droids?" I smiled at the woman.

Thirty more seconds.

She frowned and gave a nervous glance at one of the commando droids. Ah. That was going to be unpleasant. The only variant where most of the hostages walked away was one in which the mercs were in control. With the CIS droids holding all the cards...

Twenty seconds.

This was going to be ugly. I drank deeply from the poisoned well that was the Dark Side. I felt power rushing through my veins like a liquid fire. My senses expanded, feeling the clones taking positions around every entrance to the Senate Cambers. There were breaching charges placed on many doors, or the troopers were readying thermal detonators with which to blast a way in. On a few occasions, missile launchers were prepared for that exercise.

It was a good thing that there were no senators used as a live shields at the entrances.

Fifteen seconds.

I concentrated on the platforms at the bottom of the big chamber. They should do.

The female mercenary was scared. I could taste her fear. She was saying something about executing senators but I paid her no more attention. A lot of the hostages were about to die anyway.

Ten seconds.

The clones were in place. Those who were carrying concussion grenades had them primed and ready. My attention was on the droids carrying the chemical weapon. I examined them once again. They were interlinked. If one was disabled or tampered with in any way, all would blow up. Those things were shielded too, which made precise work on them much harder. Especially when I could not see with my eyes what I had to manipulate. So it was the hard way.

Five seconds.

I stretched through the Force and tapped the shoulders of various clone officers, who were commanding the troopers around the chambers. Those men started snapping orders.

Show time. The doors leading to the Senate Chamber blew inward, showering the vast expanse with shrapnel and pieces of molten metal. Half of the commando droids were wiped out in an instant. Yet, the rest were already acting, before the lethal rain of twisted metal had stopped.

The platforms at the bottom of the huge chamber leaped from their docks, creating a crude dome over and around the hostages. The charges around them detonated but most of the blast-waves and sharpnew were absorbed by my improvised shield. Yet, hundreds were scythed down by the shock-wave anyway.

In the same time, I grabbed the droids carrying the chemical weapon with a sure, telekinetic grip and hurled them at the ceiling, maintaining a sphere of Force energy around them. I threw a pod after each one of them.

If it was not for the multiple droids shooting at me and draining my shield, I could have used the Force to contain whatever was in those canisters, but that was not going to work. I was exhausted even before returning to the Senate.

Clones were pouring in the chambers after a barrage of concussion grenades.

The droids carrying the chemical agent detonated but the gray gas was contained in bubbles of Force. Moments later, they were smashed into the ceiling by the pods I hurled at them. A lot of the gas was sealed into an air tight shell of metal. The rest was contained by me for few more seconds, until my shield fell.

I jumped away from a hail of blaster fire. I called my lightsaber to my right hand and ignited its ruby blade. I rolled under the shots of a nearby droid and impaled it on my saber. I threw another across the chamber.

Above me, thick ropes of gray gas started descending. Fast.

"Get the hostages out of here! Now!" my roar echoed around the vast open space.

I could sense that the clones at the bottom were already doing so, but I knew it would be too little, too late. Unless I decided to sacrifice myself for the senators, most of them would be exposed to the gas, and that was not something that I was inclined to do.

I cut to pieces two more droids and hurled a pod at a group of mercs who were cheerfully shooting at the mass of hostages. Only one of them was fast enough to jump out of the way, however that was the extent of his luck. He landed in a stream of heavier than air gas and started chocking.

All around me, clones were storming the chambers and blasting both mercenaries and droids apart. But it was not fast enough. The gas was descending fast, in a quickly expanding streams of gray death.

I used telekinesis to throw away some of it but had to duck when a crimson blaster bolt nearly took my head off. I glanced at the direction from which the shot came, just in time to see two more blasts heading my way. I deflected them and glared at the woman who was sniping at me. Our eyes met for a brief moment, and before she pressed the trigger again I could see a mix of resignation and fierce enjoyment. I deflected another blaster bolt, this time at her, but she ducked back into the pod she was using for cover.

Around me the gas descended, splashing over a hastily erected telekinetic shield. I held my breath, using the Force to extend the time I could survive without air. However that feat was the extent of what I could pull off without collapsing.

My muscles were already on fire, and I could feel my strength ebbing away.

The sniper was able to shoot one last time before she was engulfed by the gas, which moments later fell over thousands of hostages. Many of them clutched their chests and collapsed, their bodies wracked by convulsions.

What a clusterfuck!


	11. Interlude 2

**AN: This story was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: Gatemaster! Thank you for the great work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

**=RK=**

**Interlude 2: Consequences**

**Corellian Defence Force Headquarters, Corellia**

In front of a massive, reinforced building, a holo-projector showed a rendering of the images that were etched in the psyche of most Republic citizens. The assault of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and the battle in the heart of the Senate itself.

A gray haze.

Blue and red bolts of light crisscrossing in the air.

Men fighting, screaming and dying.

"All of us who were on Coruscant that day knew that something fundamental had changed. " spoke a middle-aged man. "We felt it in our bones, and for once that was not just a figure of speech."

The assembled crowds in front of the planetary Defense Forces Headquarters were silent, captivated by the speech of Bel Iblis.

"Some say that it would be a day that would live in infamy for generations." he continued. "While they are correct, what happened that day is so much more."

The Senator paused and looked all over the massive crowd which had assembled to hear him speak. Amongst the sea of men, women and children, he could see hundreds in the uniforms of the CDF.

"It was a wake up call!" his voice echoed over the assembled people. "Many of us believed that this conflict between the Republic and the Confederation of Independent systems, was of no consequences for us! After all, some of the Separatists do have real grievances! So we chose to remain neutral." his voice became quieter, yet the assembled people had no problem understanding his words. "But many who remained nominally loyal to the Republic, supported their cause." another pause. Iblis took a deep breath, and his voice thundered over the crowd.

"We all saw what those madmen of the CIS did! First Naboo! A neutral and peaceful planet still suffers under the unleashed horrors of the Blue Shadow! A terror that was eradicated from the face of the Galaxy centuries ago! Yet that was not enough! Confederate agents struck in the very heart of the Republic itself! Their agents, war criminals, every last one of them, used both biological and chemical weapons on the center of galactic civilization! In the very heart of Coruscant! But even that was not enough for them!" Iblis paused again and nodded to the general in full dress uniform standing to his left. The older man stepped forward and his powerful voice carried over the crowd.

"Everything that Senator Bel Iblis said is true! But that does not show the full extent of the depravities of the CIS! Republic Intelligence agents uncovered what is the true purpose of the recent Separatists invasion of Ryloth! It is to satisfy the terms of an alliance they made with the Hutt cartels! And the price of those criminals is slaves! Yes, that is correct! As we speak, millions of men, women and children are being enslaved and sold as mere cattle! Republic citizens, just as any one of you!" the general pointed at the crowd.

He stepped back and let the Senator to the front again. Garm looked at his people, and gave them a solemn nod.

"That is correct, my brothers and sisters! No matter how they began, the Confederation is now little more than the scum of the galaxy! Murderers! Slavers!" he took a deep breath.

The crowds surrounding the Defense Headquarters were growing restless. Iblis could almost taste their rising anger, and he could only imagine what was happening across the rest of Corellia and the star system. This speech was going live.

"In light of all that happened in the past few weeks, after heavy deliberation, the government of Corellia, unanimously, decided that we could no longer remain neutral in this conflict. The CIS has shown its true colors – that of a mad beast that must be put down for the safety of us all! As of noon today, Corellia rejoins fully with the Republic and declares war on the Confederation of Independent systems!"

His next words were drowned by the approving roar of the crowd.


	12. Chapter 11 Parts 1 and 2

****AN: This story was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ****Gatemaster, ****PsyckoSama****! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Phase 11: The Fires of Ryloth**

**=RK=**

**Part 1**

**Senate Building, Coruscant**

It was almost over. I could feel thousands of beings dying. Part of me felt a pang of guilt. Perhaps there was a way to save more of the senators. But the cold, calculating piece of my mind that was the General whispered that the price would have been too high. It was almost a given that Palpatine would have tried to cut a deal, probably by releasing Grievous. That was unacceptable. The cyborg was a butcher who could rival some Sith. A few thousands senators' lives were small price to pay for keeping him contained and sending the message that the Republic won't negotiate with terrorists.

While I didn't really care for the Republic as a government, or its senators, that didn't mean that I wanted to see whole worlds full with innocent people held as hostages, something that the CIS was bound to do if their gambit here worked.

The clones below me were trying their best to drag as many senators as possible from the gray gas which was engulfing the chamber. Around me, the remaining commando droids were unloading their weapons at the advancing troopers, determined to sell their synthetic lives dearly.

I felt a danger through the Force and ducked under a blaster shot. The woman was back up. She was ignoring the gas and sniping at me. I deflected her next blaster bolt and frowned when I let my sensed wash over her. She was Force sensitive and had at least some rudimentary training.

I waved at a nearby group of clones who just finished blasting apart a commando droid and pointed them at the sniper. She had to duck under a rain of blue blaster bolts.

I used my last reserves of the Force to dart her way. I vaulted from pod to pod until I was able to jump at the woman's sanctuary.

She met me with few well placed shots from a hold out blaster, most of which I battered away with my lightsaber. Whether it was her skill or my weariness, two shots slipped through my defenses and hit me in the chest. However the blaster bolts splashed onto my armor, blasting small craters in an alloy which was created to handle much greater punishment.

Our eyes met and I saw comprehension dawning on her as my scarlet blade descended and nailed her to the floor of the battered pod she used as a fire-base.

A soft gasp fell from her lips. She tried to whisper something, but there was not enough air in her ruined lungs. I watched dispassionately as her eyes glazed over and felt the spark of life leaving her body. Once again I sensed a tiniest piece of Force energy rushing from a woman as she died to join with me. I frowned when it made me feel refreshed. What in the name of the Force was that?!

I acted on instinct and turned to the right. My blade snapped up and met a the dark edge of a vibro blade of a one armed commando droid. The machine chassis was battered and blackened from glancing hits. It stumbled in my direction and swung wildly and relatively slowly. My lightsaber shot forward, scrapping the outer edge of the robot's weapon, before cutting through the metal fingers gripping it. My next move slammed the tip of my blade between the photoreceptors of the droid, destroying its cybernetic brain. I withdrew my weapon and turned around, letting the neutralized machine to fall to the floor in a clatter of metal hitting upon metal. I scanned the chamber, searching for more threats, but aside for the gas which was still raining from the ceiling there were none left. I gazed at the clones busy removing the senators from the chamber and shook my head.

I knew that the galaxy had changed today. It remained to be seen whether it would be for the better or worse. I glanced at the Force sensitive woman I killed, wondered what could she have become in the timeline that would never be. It did not really mater now. Her path was extinguished by my blade, as so many others. Yet, I knew that what had happened so far was at best the end of the beginning of the Clone Wars.

For a moment I stared at my hands, wondering with how much blood would stain them before it all was over.

**=RK=**

**Chancellor's Office, Senate Building, Coruscant**

Palpatine grimaced when he felt hundreds of clones approaching the Senate. He had hoped that the CIS troops would dispose of the Senators, particularly those that opposed him before the GAR cleared up its act and rode to the rescue. No matter. Most of his political opponents should be held as hostages in the Senate's main chambers. A bit of negotiating and he should be able to not only ensure Grievous' release, but a favorable outcome of the mess in the building. Favorable for him of course.

He smiled like a kind, elderly gentleman, when the thick glass behind him exploded and a squad of clones rappelled in. Palpatine nodded at the officer in charge.

"Thank you captain!"

A LAAT with open doors appeared next to the shattered window.

"We need to go, sir!" stated the clone captain. "We do not know what else the separatists have in reserve. It is not safe here."

Palpatine glanced at the dead comm built into his desk and nodded. As he was cut off from all communication in his office, he was for all intents and purposes removed from power. Something the Sith Lord loathed.

"Right..." the Chancellor's next words were cut off by the Force screaming at him with a warning for immediate danger. Palpatine's eyes widened.

He needed to get out of the office. NOW!

Sidious raced between the clones, surprising them. He began gathering the Force around himself as a shield, but doing it subtly so that Veil and the young Jedi who he felt approaching wouldn't sense him. He was about to jump towards the LAAT, with an agility that would be the envy of a man half his age, and the consequences be damned, when the office behind him, as well as the clones were engulfed in a wave of fire and shrapnel.

Palpatine was thrown away by the blast wave, which struck the gunship and nearly sent it out of control. The Chancellor survived only thanks to the Force which was shielding him. However the energy field protecting him at that moment was not even close to what was needed to keep him unscratched, which in hindsight turned to be a good thing.

Sidious found himself flying through the air and passing through the open doors of the LAAT which, moments later, was spinning, with its pilots fighting for control. Palpatine's arms snapped to the side and grabbed the edge of the gunship's floor.

The Sith used the Force to reinforce his limbs and pulled himself into the wildly shaking machine. He hissed in pain. His robes were smoldering and he could smell the stench of burnt human flesh. His own. The back of his right hand was a ruin of torn blisters and cooked tissue. He could feel the hot burns on the right side of his face too.

The Dark Lord of the Sith swore an eternity of pain to the fools within CIS who had tried to assassinate him! HIM! Their future Emperor!

His fury was whipping around him, causing the force to act up and trash random items within the troop compartment. The Sith swore. He could not allow himself to be revealed right now. If it happened, it was foregone conclusion who the Jedi would blame and it was sure that Veil would use such a golden opportunity to move against him. Such a thing may very well spell disaster for his plans.

But there was a silver lining to his pain. If he played his cards well, he could emerge from this debacle like a hero, with his wounds as a proof, which would give him even more power. That thought cheered him up.

The pilots regained control over the LAAT and Palpatine ordered them to take him to the nearest command post where he wanted a doctor waiting. He started plotting a gruesome revenge upon the people who had dared wound him.

**=RK=**

**Temporary GAR Headquarters, Cruiser Requiem, High Orbit over Coruscant**

I slumped heavily in one of the few free chairs in the conference room which acted as a headquarters for GAR until the clusterfuck down on the planet was unfucked. I felt naked in my green general's uniform. My armor was in engineering when after an even more thorough decontamination, it would be fixed after the shots it had tanked earlier today.

Below us, Coruscant was still under a full lockdown, while the remains of the CIS forces on the ground were hunted down. However, after a brief meeting with Palpy, who had part of his face and right hand melted when apparently, separatists agents who did not know about his later ego tried to blow him to kingdom come, confirmed me as acting commander of GAR until we found out what happened with High Command. They were still under lockdown and heavy jamming.

That in turn meant that I could no longer act as little more than a common trooper. Not when the immediate crisis was mostly resolved. Besides, the prudent thing to do was to get out of sight of the surviving senators. Right now I was not their favorite person even if some of the saved hostages did agree that the CIS agents planned to kill them all anyway. So I designated my flagship as a temporary GAR headquarters.

I wondered if the Chiss woman I saved knew something about that. I added questioning her about it to the growing list of things I would ask her about when she awoke.

Meanwhile I was sipping from a steaming mug of caf and overseeing the supposedly organized chaos in the room. Various officers, both natural born and clones were busy making sense of the mess on Coruscant, and across the galaxy.

I stood up and smiled tiredly when Obi-Wan and Ahsoka entered the madhouse. After the debacle of the temple and my new, temporary promotion, Kenobi was sent as a liaison between the Jedi and the GAR. The kid was already on board. She had came up on the LAAT bringing the Skywalkers to the med bays of the cruiser. Considering that Coruscant was a long way from being declared secure, I had ordered them taken to my flagship for treatment.

"Obi-Wan, I am glad to see you," I said. "Ahsoka." I nodded at the kid. "How are Skywalker and the Senator?" I asked.

"The doctor swears that Padme will make a full recovery, but she'll have a mean scar. My Master should be awake sometime tonight. "

"What happened with Anakin and senator Amidala?!" exclaimed Kenobi.

I gave him the bare-bones of what senator Iblis told me. He shook his head at Skywalker's latest stunt. I nodded in commiseration, praying that my apprentices wouldn't give me so much grief.

"Have the Separatists executed other attacks, banking on us being preoccupied with Coruscant?" asked my fellow general.

"None that we've heard about so far. However they seem to have reinforced most of their armies engaged with our forces." I answered. "Then there is what RI agents uncovered about the CIS actions on Ryloth." I spat. If I had anything to say about it, that would be my next destination as soon as the mess here was more or less cleaned up.

"Oh?" inquired Obi-Wan.

I could sense that he was wary from the anger I let slip through my shields when I thought about what those confederate bastards were doing on the Twi'lek homeworld.

"It appears that our Huttese "friends" have cut a deal with the separatists. They would support them for some concessions. One of which is slaves. That is one of the primary aims of the invasion of Ryloth."

"The CIS are participating in slavery?!" exclaimed Ahsoka.

The horror was on her face, clear for all to see.

"Its unclear if that is the official position of the Sep government or if someone cut a personal deal with the Hutts, but it does not really matter. It's the CIS leaders responsibility anyway." I spat.

Kriffing slavers! I couldn't wait to get my hands on those bastards!

I took a deep breath.

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything about it until Coruscant is reasonably secured. With the attacks on Naboo and here, we are stretched almost to the breaking point." I whispered.

Ahsoka looked incredulously at me but Kenobi only nodded gravely. I looked at the girl. As a mere commander, she was not briefed on the overall strategic situation. Which was that for the moment the Republic was loosing the war. If we could hang out for about a year or so, until the clone army was fully mobilized and the next couple of naval construction cycles were completed, we would have a very good chance to turn the tide. That and hopefully after the attacks on Coruscant, some of the systems which declared their neutrality in this conflict would come to our side.

"What exactly happened at the senate?" asked Kenobi.

"Ah. That." I muttered.

The gas deployed by the separatists was called something that I could not pronounce. It was also known as the Gray Death. It killed outright nearly three thousand senators with almost as many who were not expected to make it. The preliminary reports were saying that if I had not pulled my stunt, the damn thing would have wiped them all out. Not that most of the survivors appeared be of the same opinion. There was already grumbling heard that I risked their lives instead of negotiating.

I smiled viciously at that thought. After speaking with Palpatine and before heading for the Requiem I had a brief chat with few chosen reporters. I didn't really have to manipulate the newsies. I just mentioned that few ungrateful senators would prefer to make all their constituents targets for terrorists and the CIS butchers in order to save their own skin.

For once the media was helpful and was already tearing those politicians apart.

"The two bases hit with Blue Shadow..." I continued to brief Kenobi.

**=RK=**

**Part 2**

**Med Bay****, ****Republic ****Cruiser Requiem, High Orbit over Coruscant**

I entered one of the compartment of the Med Bay, where the bacta tanks were situated, and walked next to Anakin. He was standing still in front of a cylinder which was holding his wife. Padme was floating peacefully within, submerged into green colored bacta.

After few minutes of silence I asked, "How are you holding up?"

Skywalker turned his haunted eyes towards me.

"I kriffed up!" he hissed angrily.

"That is a big steaming pile of bantha poodo and you know it!" I scoffed. "You got your wife alive out of that damn killzone as well as most of the other hostages. You did well, Anakin."

"Then why is she in there!" he shouted, pointing at the bacta tank.

"Its war. Shit happens. People get hurt. It's a messed up age we are living in." I fixed him with a cold stare. "Despite everything the universe has thrown your way, your wife is still alive. So be glad that she'll recover, and train so you can do better the next time our dear Senator gets herself into trouble."

"Padme won't..." he winced and trailed off.

I shook my head at the poor bastard. If he believed that Amidala will stop putting herself in danger, or finding herself in sticky situations anyway, I had some prime farm land to sell him. Smack in the middle of the dune sea on Tatooine...

"She would." he grumbled.

"Well, I doubt that you would have married an obedient wife, who would stay safely at home waiting for you." I quipped.

"It would be much easier on the nerves..." he muttered.

"Just don't let her hear you saying that. You'll sleep on the couch for a long time."

Anakin gave me a small smile, before growing serious.

"You didn't come here just to check up on us. Not with everything that happened yesterday," he stated.

"Unfortunately not. There is a meeting of the ranking GAR officers who are present in the system. Its in fifteen minutes. Conference room Sigma Three. There will be some changes in High Command. We have three generals and an admiral dead with two more who would be out of commission for months thanks to complications from the Blue Shadow cure."

"That's bad." muttered Skywalker.

**=RK=**

**Conference room Sigma Three, Republic Cruiser Requiem; High orbit over Coruscant**

When we gathered for the meeting, which would decide where the GAR would be going on after the debacle on Coruscant, there were only six people present in person on the cruiser. Yoda, Kenobi, Skywalker, Pellaeon and General Telar Valentra and me. Valentra was the only one who had survived the attack on High Command, and was the only one of the high ranking officers there lucky enough not to be infected. It was thanks to his habit to be in his armor while on duty, with his helmet always nearby. The aging Zabrak male possessed a healthy dose of paranoia.

Around the large, round table which dominated the room, could be seen multiple pale holographic projections of Jedi generals as well as that of admiral Yularen. In total it was a small number, which represented those of us who were both healthy enough to participate in the meeting and not present into an active combat theater at the moment, in order to mitigate the possibility of the communications being intercepted. I knew that it would be a futile effort with Palpy being our commander in chief, but that was no reason to slack on the security protocols.

One of them was glaring daggers at me. I smiled nervously at master Shaak Ti, who was overseeing the training of the clone troopers on Kamino.

"You can't stay out of trouble for even a week, can you?" she grumbled.

I shrugged. It wasn't like I goaded the CIS into doing insane operations!

"Blame the Separatists. I've only done my best to clean up the mess that they did on Naboo and Coruscant."

"Speaking about the capital, what is the status of the Senate?" interjected Master Secura.

General Valentra's expression became grim.

"Six thousand eight hundred and thirty one Senators are either dead or not expected to make it after the attacks. That's about sixty percent of them all. Those number does not include all the aides and attaches, most of whom were simply gunned down in the Senate halls." he declared in a grave voice. "We do not have complete number for them but there are more than twenty three thousand confirmed dead in the Senate building alone. That is before units under General Veil's command assaulted the building."

The generals who didn't yet know the numbers stared at the old Zabrak in stunned disbelief.

"Grave blow this is," stated Yoda. He looked me in the eyes. It was obvious that he disapproved the way I handled the Senate business.

I stared back calmly and wondered what would have happened if a Jedi was in charge of that mess. Would they have negotiated with the mercenaries, despite the consequences of such actions?

"What would you have me do in such circumstances? Negotiate with the terrorists? Meet their demands, which would have seen the CIS taking whole worlds as hostages? It would have been a disaster for the Republic, even greater than what happened yesterday." I stated dispassionately.

"Yes. Our duty is to save lives!" snapped Ayala Secura.

"As a Jedi, that might be the case, Master Secura." I answered with the same calm tone. "But, as a General, your duty is a bit different. It is tragic, but often we have to decide which course of action is best for the Republic as a whole and stick to it. As GAR officers, which all of us are, our oaths are to the Republic as a whole and the people that make it what it is, not only to the Senate and the individual Senators, despite them being the civilian leadership we answer to."

I was really not surprised to see General Valentra and Admiral Yularen nodding in agreement while most of the Jedi glared at me.

"In a war people die. Our duty is to spent the lives of our subordinates wisely, not to waste them pursuing impossible objectives." I added.

"If someone had not only negotiated with the hostage takers, but actually met their demands... The consequences would not bare thinking about..." grumbled the Admiral.

"That's right. Besides, you are obviously assuming that they wouldn't have killed the Senators anyway." added Valentra. He patted a data pad which laid on the table in front of him. "The preliminary reports from the Senate Chambers show that the commando droids had remote control over the charges and the gas."

"General Veil had no way to know that." declared Master Adi Mundi.

"I suspected it. The elimination of the Senate would have been the best outcome for the Separatists. Even with a partial success they now have a huge advantage. We'll have huge political problems." I said.

"Finding out a way to deal with the aftermath is one of the main reasons for this meeting," added General Valentra.

Moments later one last figure appeared, projected over an empty chair. That was the Chancellor who was in an undisclosed location on the plant below us. Palpy resembled a mummy with the thick bandages covering the right side of his face.

That earned him a lot of sympathetic looks. The poor fella. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

"Let's get this meeting started." said Palpatine with gravel voice. "After yesterday, it is clear that the Confederation of Independent systems is a clear and present danger for the very existence of the Republic. In light of that, our strategic aims in prosecuting the war have to change. A peaceful settlement of this conflict, aside from the Separatists unconditional surrender is no longer acceptable!" declared the Chancellor with conviction ringing in his voice. "They have proven themselves as murderous criminals who could not be trusted! The use of biological and chemical weapons on Coruscant itself can't go unpunished!"

Most of us, even a lot of Jedi agreed with the last point. The WMD genie had to be nipped out in the bud as soon as possible. There were more than enough, mostly conventional, ways to wipe out a planet anyway.

I had to suppress a smirk. This was probably the first time since the war started when Palpy was saying the truth. Besides I was ready to bet that what really irked his Royal Sithiness was that he was actually hurt. By what was supposed to be his own people. I found it hilarious.

"Because of what happened, I am under tremendous pressure from the remains of the Senate for immediate action." said Palpatine. "In order to secure the support needed for further expansion of the GAR, we must restore the faith of the public and Senate into the Army. Ladies and gentlemen, we need a victory. Soon."

"With the hit taken by GAR High Command, we have few critical jobs that need to be filled." said General Valentra. "We are hardly at a position to produce a major victory soon."

"There is a possibility," whispered commodore Pellaeon.

We all looked at his direction.

"Speak, Commodore." ordered Yularen.

Gilad straightened in his chair.

"Yes, sir. I heard some disturbing information from Republic Intelligence. It concerns Ryloth."

"I've have been pressured by the Senate to liberate that world for the past few weeks," stated Palpatine. "However, I was told that we didn't have the assets needed for such an operation."

"The blockade there is too strong. We can't spare the starships for a successful attack there without critically weakening other fronts." confirmed Yularen.

"That is a supposition based on incomplete information." said Pellaeon. "At least that is what the RI agent with whom I spoke believe."

"Please enlighten us, Commodore Pellaeon." Palpatine waved at the man.

"Yes, sir. Big part of the blockade consists of Droid command ships, which would usually imply a huge number of Munificent frigates as escorts. That is not the case. Those ships are there as transports. It appears that the Separatists had cut a deal with the Hutt cartels. In exchange for looking to the other side where their activities are concerned, the damn worms wanted slaves to accept the deal. That is one of the primary reason for the invasion of Ryloth. It is unclear whether the last part is the CIS official policy or one of their leaders is being opportunistic, but there are millions of Republic citizens turned into slaves and shipped to the damn Hutts."

The silence that descended upon the room after that information came to light, could be cut with a vibroblade. Yularen and Valentra were looking horrified at the Commodore, while the Jedi had gobsmacked expressions on their faces. They could scarcely believe it, or so it seemed.

However, what I sensed from the man to my left, resonated with the fury rising within my heart. All the shit they pulled was not enough! The accursed CIS had to become a bunch of kriffing slavers too! I fumed silently. I spoke before I could think things through.

"I volunteer to lead a force to liberate Ryloth." I declared.

"I'll go!" exclaimed Skywalker.

We spoke simultaneously. We looked at each other and chuckled, an act that diminished the rising tension in the room.

"You two will still need a lot of additional forces for such an operation. General Veil's fleet is far from ready. Besides most of the assets under his command are tied down at Naboo." General Valentra dashed our enthusiasm.

"What happens on Ryloth is not something we could let continue." said Shaak Ti. "There are a few fresh formations that would be ready before the end of the month, as well as various groups of clones designated as replacements of combat losses..." she started thinking aloud.

"That's a possibility." I muttered.

Many heads turned my way. I frowned, thinking.

"Sent the green troops to enforce the quarantine on Naboo. Then we could pull out the veterans from that mission and use them as the heart of a liberation force. But we'll still need more ground troops and ships to retake Ryloth. As well as enough equipment for the infantry and armor formations."

"I'll lit a fire under our logistics corps and see what we can provide. The cupboard is a bit empty right now." said General Valentra.

"It is decided then. The GAR will liberate Ryloth as soon as possible." despite his mellow tone, Palpatine's words were an order. "Now, what about the casualties suffered at GAR headquarters?"

That was thorny question. A lot of high ranking officers were either dead or incapacitated for the near future.

"Sir, I have a proposal for changes in the GAR leadership, that I believe would serve us well in view of the casualties taken yesterday..." said General Valentra.

Hours later, when it was finally over, there were some changes made in how the GAR was run. High Command on Coruscant was left with the strategic planning of the war as well as the most important job of them all – handling the unholy mess that were the logistics of a galaxy spanning conflict. General Valentra was confirmed as overall military commander of the circus that was the GAR, with only the Chancellor over him. Me and most of the Jedi were relegated as Direct Action Command – read the field commanders of the army, which became a separate branch of the Republic armed forces. That came with something that I liked very much. The members of the DAC had command authority even if there were higher ranking officers from other branches of the GAR in any given war theater. No more REMFs in charge of combat troops. Yay!

Another thing that was discussed was a proposition to pass the commanders of the GAR through a review commission of their peers, to confirm that they actually deserved their current ranks. Most Jedi were against such a thing, believing that it was aimed against them. Which it was.

For now the suggestion went nowhere, but I hoped that it will come to pass at later date. While a lot of Jedi did become good field commanders, a lot of them were barely passable or worse. That was something that could have been at least partially solved if they had at passed through rudimentary officer training.

When the meeting was over, Valentra gathered me, Skywalker, Kenobi, Yularen and Pellaeon, in order to start planning the liberation of Ryloth. I wanted to speak with him about some changes in the standard infantry equipment and ship designs after that as well.

**AN: Folks, do you want to wait for full chapter, or should I continue uploading to the parts I have ready as I do on the Space Battles forums?**


	13. Chapter 11 Part 3

****AN: This chapter was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ****Gatemaster****! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**=RK=**

**Phase 11: The Fires of Ryloth**

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**General Veil's office, GAR High Command, Coruscant**

I was checking for one last time the finalized list of forces dedicated to Operation "Retribution", the plan to liberate Ryloth.

Eight Venator cruisers, which included all of those under my command, the three still active from Skywalker's fleet and two more ships, the brand new _Conviction _and the _Coruscant's pride_. Those as well as four Acclamators and sixteen frigates were dedicated as the strike force that would break the blockade over Ryloth and make way for the ground component of the invasion. That would be ten additional Acclamators under the command of Kenobi's _Negotiator_.

211,000 clone troopers and support personnel. Eight hundred LAATs. Four hundred fifty seven armored walkers and three hundred and sixty Self-Propelled Artillery pieces as well as thousands of speeders. All of them counted on me to get them safely to the ground.

Yeah, lucky me. I was granted my wish and would be the overall commander of the operation. Part of it was my actual combat experience. The other – it was deemed healthy for my future if I was away from Coruscant for the foreseeable future.

Thanks to a few statements and carefully leaked pieces of information, most Republic citizens were thrilled with me. As it turned out, the common folks on the streets liked the fact that I placed their well being before that of their Senators. Most of the surviving politicians on the other hand were not too thrilled with me. I think that a lot of them hoped that I would get myself killed one of these days and they were insisting that I'd be given a battlefield command as soon as possible. Preferably far from Coruscant. Of course, none of them said that they actually wanted; to send me on the first available suicide mission, but their true sentiments were obvious.

Ironically enough, I did have more than a few supporters within the Senate Remnants, men like Bel Iblis and most surprisingly, Padme Amidala, who was horrified when she awoke and found out what the body count was.

The death toll in the Senate alone was more than thirty four thousand, most of whom died before the assault I led. That little fact went a long way proving to those who were willing to listen that my actions were justified.

Before I merged with the ghost of Darth Vael, what happened that day would have given me nightmares for a long time.

The other reason Senator Amidala started changing her world view was what happened on Naboo.

Despite the cure, the planet would be under quarantine for at least a year, perhaps much longer. The worst thing was the number of people who perished before sufficient quantities of the cure could be manufactured and distributed.

In Theed alone, more than one point seven million people died from the Blue Shadow. The numbers were still coming in. The experts expected at least two million dead as direct casualties from the bio weapon.

I looked over the numbers once again and nodded to myself. Those troops should be sufficient in the short term. I hoped that Valentra would be able to scrounge a second echelon to help liberate the planet. A few more capital ships to keep away enemy reinforcements wouldn't go amiss either.

**=RK=**

**General Valentra's office, GAR High Command, Coruscant**

I sipped from a mug filled with a steaming Caf and took a deep breath of the invigorating aroma. From the other side of his desk, which was covered with various data-pads, General Valentra was doing the same.

The graying Zabrak placed down his cup and scanned the finalized troop list for Operation "Retribution". A deep frown creased his face.

"Finding all that hardware in the time required will be tough. The so called Chameleon paint is out of the questions. There is some kind of bottleneck with its production and all we have as well as the equipment needed to reapply it on armor is tasked for the Special Forces Command (SFC)."

"That is unpleasant." I muttered. "With the standard white color, my boys will stick out on Ryloth like Jedi in a Twi'lek massaging parlor." What that meant was self-explanatory. It was the Coruscant's slang for your friendly, local whorehouse.

My commanding officer smirked at that image.

"That all-white foolishness is over. We are changing the basic color schemes of the GAR armors to dark gray and black, except for the places where it is useful as a cammo. However, there is one thing that we can't fix for the moment," he grumbled.

If his expression was anything to judge by, someone should have found himself at the nastiest assignment the Army had over it, whatever it was.

"The damn color coding on the clone officers armor." he spat in disgust.

Oh, that was something I loathed. It's only purpose was to tell the CIS snipers who to shoot. As one could expect, those kriffing bastards had a field day with it.

"We are obliged by our contract with Kamino to keep it." the General hissed.

I blinked at him owlishly. He was joking, right?!

He saw my incredulous expression and smiled grimly.

"I'm not pulling your leg, Delkatar. Master Shaak Ti is in talks with the Kamino government in attempt to resolve the issue. It appears that their leaders see the clones just as another piece of equipment, and don't seem to understand what is the problem with the armor color coding." I could hear the distaste in his voice.

Of all the bloody, stupid things... God damned politicians! I really wanted to have few minutes alone with those idiots!

On the bright side, the General was obviously disgusted by the way some people treated the clones. That was reassuring. I could use that.

"I take it that bad things happen if we just disregard that piece of the contract and leave the politicians to deal with the aftermath?" I innocently asked.

He snorted in amusement.

"That was my first reaction too. But no! Not if we want the amount of clones we need at prices that the Republic can afford." he grumbled. "Those are people damn it! Not pieces of equipment!" he exclaimed.

I nodded. "All, too true, my friend. Perhaps we can somewhat mitigate our reliance on Kamino for manpower." I mussed.

"Hmm... There are a few Generals and worlds that are raising militia as their armed forces. Not everyone trusts the clones."

Which was smart, all things considered. At this stage I was probably the only GAR general who could trust the clones under his command. After all, I had removed their mental conditioning.

"That's a start, but we need much more than just planetary militias. Such formations could be sufficient as PDF forces, to help defend their respective homewords. The Republic as a whole needs more. The times when things could go on without a standing army or a true combat navy are over." I said.

Telar drank his Caf and nodded in agreement.

"We need an aggressive recruitment campaign for both the Republic Army and Navy," he said thoughtfully. "After the way you handled the media in the aftermath of the Coruscant attacks, perhaps you should ask the Citizens of the Republic to enlist." he smiled at me.

"Another PR campaign." I grumbled. However I saw his point.

Right now my popularity within the Republic was second only to Palpatine and that was only thanks to the sympathy he got for his wounds... I saw a date with the army PR department in my near future and recording some recruitment clips.

"Now, about the additions you want for the standard infantry equipment, and the changes in our armored forces doctrine..."

**=RK=**

**Republica 500, Coruscant**

Anakin hurried towards his wife's flat. He intended to move quietly, so he wouldn't awake her, but when he came near the apartment he could clearly sense that she was still up. He let himself in and moved in the direction of her presence.

Padme was siting on a couch in the dark living room. The only light in there came from the lights of nearby building, few passing aircars and from the data-pad, which occupied her attention.

Anakin, who was at the living room's door, smiled softly at his wife.

"Hey, Angel." he whispered.

Padme turned her head so she could see him and rewarded his presence with a small, sad smile. She refused to show him the left side of her face, despite that he had seen her scar many times during the last week. However, aside from a brief time they had on Veil's Flagship, this was the only time that they were alone since she was wounded in the Senate Attacks.

"Ani..." she whispered quietly.

Anakin frowned. He might not be the brightest fella out there, but did he ever gave his wife a reason to doubt his love?! It wasn't like that a little scar could change the way he felt about her! She was the best thing to ever happen to him!

"Now, love. We'll have none of that." he stalked towards the couch and knelt in front of Padme.

Anakin used his real arm to gently grasp her soft chin and carefully turned her head so he can see her whole face. An angry red scar emanated from the middle of her jaw bone and spread across her cheek until it almost reached her ear. It strangely resembled the branches of a tree.

Padme grimaced, when Anakin stared at her disfigured face. Then she gasped when he gently kissed her scarred cheek.

"Is that all?" Anakin gave her a careless, boyish smile. "As if something like this could make me love you less."

"Ani, I'm..." Padme tried to speak but was interrupted by a soft, index finger touching her lips.

"Padme, you are as beautiful as ever, my love."

His finger was replaced by a pair of searching lips. She moaned, as a wave of heat raised within her, and Padme leaned forward, needing more contact with her husband.

Anakin smirked with satisfaction and deepened the kiss.

It was hours before either of them was in a state to talk again.

Shortly before sunrise, the married couple found themselves in Padme's bed, with only a thin, silky sheet covering their intertwined, naked bodies.

"You are about to leave again!" pouted Padme.

It was Anakin's turn to smile sadly. He would have preferred to stay that way, instead of heading to his ship in orbit, but that was not to be. Something both of them knew, not that it prevented them from wishing it to be otherwise.

"Unfortunately, I am damn good at what I do!" Skywalker declared bashfully.

Padme gave him a brief, content smile, which expressed her thoughts on the subject.

"That you are, dear," she cuddled next to his chest and whispered fiercely. "Be careful, you hear me! I want you back in one piece!"

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" answered Anakin and kissed her passionately.

He was one of the last men to report to the fleet in orbit.

**=RK=**

**CIS Council Chambers, Location Classified**

Multiple beings, some of whom were more machine than organic, were assembled around a long table. Most of them looked understandably nervous.

From a massive holo-projector, they watched a news cover of the events that occurred on Coruscant few days ago. Every one of them had a data-pad in front of them, showing the CIS intelligence reports about the debacle on the Republic's capital. One they authorized, or so so most of them thought.

"What in the name of all the galaxy's credits, is this?!" shouted San Hill, the Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking clan, and threw the data-pad he had been reading at the table. The inoffensive piece of equipment shattered over the metal surface.

Voros Argaya, the new Neimoidian Viceroy could not help but agree to the sentiment.

In the next few minutes accusations flew left, right and center, while the politicians were blaming each other for the debacle.

Duke Poggle the Lesser cursed in his clicking native language, grabbed his walking stick, which he had left leaning to his chair and used it to strike the table as if it was a gong.

"Enough!" he shouted in a heavily accented, but nonetheless understandable basic.

His uncharacteristic actions were shocking enough to shut up the crowd of cowards which was supposed to lead the Confederation.

"Despite all that happened on Coruscant, our armies are still winning! Even in the few battles we've lost, the Republic has been hurt. We'll have at least one more year of nearly unchallenged strategic superiority until our enemies could fully mobilize. Total victory is in our grasp! "he declared. "Unless your squabbling leads to the Confederation's fracturing! After those madmen unleashed both Blue Shadow and even a gas attack on Coruscant itself we have no other choice! Now it is victory or death for every one of us!" shouted the old insectoid.

"Our esteemed colleague is correct." declared Argaya. His words were the only thing interrupting the silence following Poggle's statement. "We are now forced into a different kind of war. None of us can change what happened. However, we need to know how such madness was came to be! Those were our people on Coruscant, yet they grossly overstepped their orders!"

A shadow separated from one of the conference room's dark corners. It was soon revealed to be a tall woman, who was mostly hidden by a dark cloak. Only her full lips and the blue lower part of her face were visible.

"Perhaps I could shed some light on the events on our enemy's capital." her sensual voice floated through the room.

"By all means, go on my Lady." Poggle gave her a respectful nod.

She was the nominal leader of Count Dooku's Acolytes, and no one in his right mind wanted to mess with them. Especially with this one, who was probably the most competent and dangerous of them all.

"My agents uncovered that the orders sent to the operatives we used for the Coruscant operations were altered. Additional equipment was provided, enough Blue Shadows to paralyze two of the military bases on the planet as well as the gas used on the Senators. It all came from our stocks with council authorization." she almost purred, enjoying the horrified looks and the terror she could feel from many of the beings in the room.

"I trust that you'll find and deal appropriately with the one's responsible?" asked the Gianossian Duke.

"But of course, my dear Poggle! It will be my pleasure!" she almost sang with joy.

"That disaster aside, what would we do concerning the public's reaction? If we don't strongly denounce the attacks, many of our own citizens may stop supporting us." said Argaya. He turned to the holographic image of Wat Tambor. "The stunt you are pulling off on Ryloth won't help us where that matter is concerned."

The Foreman of the Techno Union bristled at that! This Neimoidian had the gall to challenge his brilliant idea!

"My plan secured us the support of the Hutts, something that can't be overstated. Now we can use their territory with impunity. Not only that, but they have provided our cause with a lot of mercenaries, many of whom have their own ships! Already I have a small fleet of privateers and thousands of men on the ground, here on Ryloth! "

"Not to mention the killing you are making selling them weapons..." someone muttered not too quietly.

Passel Argene smirked. He and his corporate friends were making a fortune selling drugs directly to the Hutts, now that a middle man was no longer needed.

"Its already done. For your sake lets hope that those criminal's contribution would make up for the outrage our Confederacy will be receiving over your actions there." Shui Mai from the Commerce guild chided Tambor.

"We need to make a statement declaring the perpetrators of the attacks a rogue element." declared Poggle.

For once there was a universal agreement between the council members.


	14. Chapter 11 Part 4

****AN: This story was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ****Gatemaster****! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**=RK=**

**Phase 11: The Fires of Ryloth**

**=RK=**

**Part 4**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, Task Force "Retribution" Flagship; Hyperspace**

She was bored. Reeealy bored!

All the channels the small holoprojector in her room could get were showing the same things, again and again! Or they were speculating about the consequences of the attacks on Coruscant.

She knew more about the CIS operation on the planet than the reporters anyway. So she had to speak with those folks from Republic Intelligence for days!

What was wrong with them anyway?! She told them the truth as she knew it the first time! And the second, and the third... She lost count how many time she had to repeat it! But they continued asking the same questions, day after day, until she was tempted to Force Choke them to death! That would at least be interesting... Riiight?!

The blue skinned woman pouted. If this was it, living was overrated!

The bland routine was driving her insane.

Where was that man, the one who saved her, anyway?! He promised that he'll talk with her soon. She had met him for a couple of minutes after she awoke. Then he somehow managed to persuaded her to speak with those people from Republic Intelligence and then disappeared. Men!

She glanced at the image shown by the holoprojector. It showed the domed building she thought was the Republic's Senate and dozens of small specks swarming it. Ah. It was showing how the clones assaulting it. Again.

Her head whipped around and her mismatched eyes stared at the sealed door which slid into the walls with a quiet hiss.

"Hi! We finally have some time to catch up!" said the man who had saved her, and then sent her to this hellish boredom!

She felt his presence in the Force. It called to something dark deep inside her. She heard a seductive whisper before everything went red. She smiled, relishing in the feeling of power coursing through her very being. A growl escaped her lips before she sent a telekinetic push his way.

**=RK=**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, Task Force "Retribution" Flagship; Hyperspace; twenty minutes earlier**

I smirked at Jaybo who waited impatiently next to the workbench over which I was working. The kid wanted some "serious" training. So I decided to oblige him.

The last component of the device I was finishing slid in place with a quiet click.

"Its done." I declared cheerfully.

I used telekinesis to levitate the short cylinder, made of dull gray metal to the expectant hands of the kid.

"A lightsaber?! Cool!" he exclaimed and grabbed it from my intangible grasp.

Jaybo wasted no time in pressing the weapon's activation button. A vibrant, azure blade came to life with the characteristic snap-hiss of a lightsaber. He stared at it and his brilliant smile fell. Jaybo pouted at me.

"Its blue!" he stated the obvious. "You are a Sith, right?! And I'm supposed to be your apprentice! So why is it blue?!" he asked in accusing tone.

I grinned at the kid like the proverbial Chestire cat.

"You see, my young apprentice, while I may be a Sith, you are not. Not yet at any rate. Two things must happen first, for you to be one." I started lecturing my student. "First, you have to want to be a Sith, and frankly you don't know enough yet to make an educated decision. When the time comes that you know the basics, you'll have to make a choice."

Jaybo frowned at me. Obviously this was not what he expected. Tough. I had no intention of wasting him by taking the fastest and easiest path that usually ended with just another brute, someone who was little more than disposable shock trooper. That was not the kind of Sith I needed for the Order I intended to build.

"You are damn persistent with sending me back to school!" Jaybo grumbled.

I chuckled. Oh, he had no idea!

"Second, you have to earn the right to be called a Sith. But that is a topic for a later time. Now, you wanted some "serious" training, as you put it, didn't you? Oh, my foolish, young apprentice. You'll learn to be careful what you wish for. Sometimes it comes true!" I gave him an evil smile with accompanying chuckle which made him take a hasty step back.

I used the Force to manipulate the contents of couple of lockers which were hugging the wall behind Jaybo. Their doors snapped open and six fist sized spheres flew out. They had small red blisters spread evenly over their surface.

"Uh, oh." muttered my apprentice.

The spheres darted forward and surrounded Jaybo, floating about a meter and a half over the floor.

"The average Jedi starts training with one of these toys. I naturally expect better of you." my smile grew wider.

One of the balls sent a tiny, red bolt of energy at Jaybo who jumped out of the way, letting the attack to harmlessly splash on the ground.

"I've shown you how to access the Force. Let it flow through you, then use it to enhance your perception and reflexes. Soon enough you would be consistently seeing the attacks a moment before they occur. When you reach that stage, what you need to do is train your body to be able to keep up."

"Ouch!" exclaimed Jaybo after he was not fast enough in avoiding the next attack.

"Tsk. You have a training saber now, kid. Use it."

He tried to parry the next attack, but missed, and started waving around his left hand which was stinging from the hit.

"It hurts!" he grumbled.

"It will keep you motivated to get the hang of it faster. Besides you have stage two to look up to!" I quipped.

"Do I even want to know!?" he exclaimed.

This time two of the spheres shot at him. Jaybo sidestepped one bolt and managed to interpose the blade of the training lightsaber in the path of the other attack, deflecting it at the ceiling. It was crude, but worked.

"That's the spirit!" I cheered him. "Just remember, next you'll have to do it with your eyes closed." I smirked.

"What?!" Jaybo exclaimed, loosing his concentration. "Argh! Delkatar, you bastard!" he shouted when three bolts struck him simultaneously.

"Have fun kid!"

I left the grumbling Jaybo to his fate and headed for a meeting I've postponed for more than long enough.

**=RK=**

Perhaps I should have made the time to visit my guest earlier. Much earlier.

I could feel her frustration and boredom. Not a good combination for a Force Adept, especially one whose training I suspected to be a hack job. Oh, boy. I had my work cut out for me.

I nodded to the squad of clones guarding the room of the woman I saved and waited while they executed a security scan. They all knew better than becoming sloppy. I made sure of that.

I really should have met her earlier. For the past week or so since she awoke, the Chiss female was known only as Azure, the code name given to her by RI. Not terribly original. She needed a real name.

At least she had managed to control herself and the agents who interrogated her made it out of those interviews unscathed.

Perhaps it was time for me to get myself a personal staff. There was only one of me and an eternally increasing mountain of paperwork that had to be done in order for my fleet to keep running. That was before the conception of Operation "Retribution". Now, despite Piett being back from Naboo and doing excellent job as my aide, I was simply swamped. Even getting Veers to help didn't improve the situation.

I lamented the days of the Empire when I could simply dump most of that never sufficiently damned paperwork on my minions. I frowned. That thought just reminded me that I didn't have minions anymore.

Whose idea was that I should become a Republic general anyway?! I wanted to have a "chat" with the bastard. Oh right, it was my idea.

The scan was complete and the leader of the guard detachment nodded me to proceed.

The door slid open, revealing a spartan compartment. It had a small bed with a standard mattress, no particularly comfortable one at that, a desk which slid into the wall and a small stool. In the far end of the room, a holoprojector was tuned to a channel showing images of the Assault on the Senate.

The Chiss woman was sitting on the bed. The moment I entered, her head snapped my way and she stared at me.

"Hi! We finally have some time to catch up!" I greeted her with a nervous smile on my face.

I felt a tug through the Force, as if a void within me had become a bit less... It was hard to put the sensation into words. It was like the feeling of a Force bond forming. Yet it was so much more and at the same time... less.

I felt the Dark Side trying to possess her, her spiking anger. The woman liked the sweet sensation of the energies running through her body.

Then she attacked.

I retaliated with stream of telekinetic energy which met her onslaught. Our attacks canceled each other, producing a wave of displaced air in the process. It battered us in the form of a short lived, but strong wind.

That didn't deter her. She snarled and jumped at me.

"Sir!" exclaimed one of the clones behind me. I could hear the clicks of disengaging safeties.

"I'll deal with the lady. Do not engage unless she attacks you." I ordered.

If she was thinking coherently and had the necessary training to back up her ferocity, the Chiss woman could have been dangerous in hand to hand combat. As she was, she proved to be little more than a berserker who had slipped under the influence of the Dark Side.

That was what made it so dangerous. One moment the woman was simply frustrated. In the next she had lost it. Not that it was surprising. I should have expected something like this. After all, the woman was supposed to be a one shot, disposable weapon. The people who made her what she was didn't care for long term consequences. She was supposed to be dead by now.

It felt strange. As if I knew her every action before she tried to execute it. It was easy to counter her uncoordinated attacks.

I used the back of my right hand to slap aside a wild swing before delivering a Force enhanced palm strike at her solar plexus. At the same time, my left hand caught her other fist which tried to give me an impressive shiner.

I used telekinesis to roughly pick up the gasping woman and slammed her in the far wall. She wheezed as the little air left in her lungs was forcibly pushed out. I felt the uncontrolled rage leaving her body as fast as it had overtaken her faculties and let the dazed woman to slide to the floor.

"The emergency is over boys. The lady will behave from now on. Won't you, my dear?" I asked her.

"Yeah..." she wheezed.

I could sense the fight draining out of her. She was more confused than anything else.

The sergeant in charge of the squad shook his head. He was apparently not convinced. Can't blame him for doing his job.

"You liked the rush of power." I stated.

During our short lived skirmish, I could sense that she enjoyed the feeling of the Dark Side flowing through her. Hell, I usually loved the rush of the Dark Side when I used it too. But that was not the point right now. I knew what I was doing. She didn't.

She studied me for a moment before nodding.

"We will have to work on this temper of yours." I grumbled.

She blinked at me in confusion. There was an innocence in her eyes that one would not expect from the woman who led the attack on the Jedi Temple. Not to mention that before my arrival she did a reasonably good job.

Thanks to our new connection, which I was shielding from my side so she wouldn't be able to take a stroll through my mind, I was able to see the truth of the matter. She was not faking it. Part of her really was just an innocent little girl. One that had a strong connection with the Force and an affinity to the Dark Side to booth.

"What am I to do with you?" I wondered aloud.

Being a babysitter was definitely not on my schedule for the foreseeable future.

She simply stared at me, but remained silent.

After her little temper tantrum, it was clear that ignoring her was not an option. At least not a good one. She needed training, and I needed to make sure that she wouldn't be bored for long. Idle hands and all that.

I gave her a reassuring smile. I should have listened to my own advice. At one point I wanted an apprentice, and now I had my hands full with a pair of them.

"Please sit on the bed. The floor has to be cold." I spoke softly to the girl in a woman's body.

She sprang to her feet and jumped on the hard mattress. Good enough.

"You know, we can't continue calling you Azure. Or hey you."

Her mismatched eyes stared at me. She simply didn't care one way or another.

"How do you want to be known from now on?"

She shrugged, as if it was not important. I could clearly sense her confusion. She was wondering what all that fuss was about.

I once again had the sudden need to strangle the people who had made her the way she was today.

"Aria." I suddenly stated. The name just came to me out of the blue, yet it somehow felt right. It... suited her.

"Aria Astra." I said a bit louder. "How do you like it?"

"Its just a name." she shrugged.

She pursed her lips in thought and nodded.

"It will do." she said in a calm tone, one you would use to discuss the weather.

Despite her outwards indifference, she liked the name. It resonated with something deep within her.

That was something to pursue at later date. When she trusted me more. I decided to change the topic.

"Aria, would you like to tell me what were you taught about the force?"

She bit her lower lip and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Uh huh. A bit louder please."

"Just how to grasp it. To let the Dark Side flow through me."

"Ah." was my intelligent response. This was going to be a very long day.

I could glimpse through our bond that this was more or less the truth. It raised my opinion about her potential even further. With that kind of "knowledge" that she had been given prior to her one way mission to the Temple, she should not have been able to use the Force in the way she actually did.

A very long day indeed, however I just knew that it would be worth it in the end.


	15. Chapter 11 Part 5

****AN: This story was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ****PsyckoSama****! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Phase 11: The Fires of Ryloth**

**=RK=**

**Part 5**

**Conference Room Alpha, Republic Cruiser Requiem, Task Force "Retribution" flagship, Dark Space, 5 Light Years from Ryloth**

"The Fleet is present and accounted for, sir." reported Commodore Pellaeon. "Data links are established."

"Thank you, Gilad."

He gave me a thoughtful nod. I could see him wondering why I had the Fleet drop out of Hyperspace short of our intended target. While his face was presenting me a dispassionate professional mask, I could see it in his eyes. He was pondering over various reasons that would force me to alter the plan in the last minute.

Of course, he had no way to know that the main reason was very simple. Palpatine was briefed on the original plan, so I had no intention of following it.

One after another, the fleet's Captains appeared around the table. To my left were the ethereal images of Skywalker and Yularen. To the right, on the other side of the physically present Pellaeon was the ghostly figure of Obi-Wan, who was in charge of our ground component.

Two third of the officers gathered for this unscheduled meeting wore the same dark faces.

"What is the emergency?" asked Anakin.

"You'll see. You all know the plan to liberate Ryloth by heart." I declared to the assembled men and women.

They all nodded at me, giving me a long suffered looks, before nodding.

"Well, you can forget all about it. I have reasons to believe that it was leaked to the Seps long before we left for our little excursion." I told them.

Stunned silence reigned for the next few seconds. Then more than a few of my officers who didn't wear Jango Fett's face started shouting over each other.

"Preposterous!" the voice of Captain Krello Lombar rose over the rest.

"Silence!" I barked after listening to them for few seconds.

The sharp tone of my voice made them take notice and they soon subdued.

I glared at Captain Lombar. Figures. He was one of the political appointments within the Navy, whose main call to fame was his close friendship with the Ryloth senator, who in turn was a close friend and supporter of Palpatine. Just to make my life more difficult, said Senator was on visit to Kuat during the attacks on Coruscant, so I couldn't just fire Lombar.

I ignored him for the moment and gazed at the rest of my problem children. Luckily only he was the only one of them commanding a capital ship. The rest of his type were suck on a dozen light cruisers.

During the short time we had to plan Operation "Retribution", the folks that would make trouble had made themselves known. At least most of them. I had suspicion about few more Captains, but nothing concrete. It was not like I could choose the members of the Fleet in this case.

Unfortunately that had left me with a small nucleus of officers in command positions who had gotten their rank thanks only to their political connections, and so far had evaded being sent to the front where their dubious competence could be tested.

With this being the Republic Navy, I couldn't just dismiss them without cause, though if they fucked up sufficiently in the coming battle, their sorry asses were mine. On the other hand, if at least one or two of those turned out to be competent, then I could put them to good use.

"As we speak, the five _CR90_ we have in the Fleet, which are in scout configuration, are making a recon sweep of Ryloth and the CIS fleet blockading the planet. We'll receive their preliminary report in few minutes." I declared.

"You know something." stated Kenobi, who had silently observed the short spectacle.

I smiled at him.

"I suspect." I said. "You all saw the Intel we have about the present enemy forces. One Luckrehulk command ship, a Luckrehulk battleship, twelve Munificents as well as two or three Luckrehulk freighters. That and three to four thousand fighters, which would be the real threat. Our forces should be able to deal with that suffering light casualties."

"We all know that! What's your point general? Our fleet is an overkill against such an enemy!" sneered Lombar.

He was becoming an irritant. Too bad that he still hadn't crossed the line and went into insubordination so I could be finally rid of him.

"What I expect is a significantly larger enemy force. That's why I did my best to gather such a powerful fleet for our excursion. It is the same Force damned reason we are cooling our heels light years from our target while the Corvettes are scouting the opposition! And that is why I am allowing you to shut up, before you cross the line from arrogant idiotism straight into insubordination, Captain Lombar!" I spoke with enough sarcasm to blister the paint from the walls.

"You expect a trap," declared Yularen.

I simply nodded.

"This entire operation is suspect," I grimaced. "The Separatists would have realized from the beginning that such a large operation couldn't be missed, and we would be required to take action. They would have to be stupid not to see it, and considering that we can't afford to believe that they are, the only other conclusion is that they are setting up a trap. The question is do they have the forces on hand to make it an effective one."

A light started blinking on the console built in the table in front of Pellaeon's seat. He pressed few buttons, stared at the screen for few moments and winced, before being able to school his face back to his usual mask of professionalism.

"Sir, the scouts preliminary report just came in." he said calmly.

"By all means, Commodore, enlighten us."

"Long range scans detect one Luckrehulk command ship, two Luckrehulk Battleships, two freighters of the same class and twenty plus Munificents."

Grim silence fell over the room.

"If they don't have reinforcements waiting in space, we all know what the worst case scenario is." I stated.

"Yeah. If those freighters are in fact battleships with full fighter compliment, we'll have serious problems," said Anakin.

"That, with the second battleship could give them up to four thousand five hundred additional fighters!" exclaimed Captain Lombar who had become white as a sheet.

"Add another thousand or so Vultures with the rest of the frigates." interjected Skywalker.

"Its unlikely, that the separatists had so much vultures to spare." one of his "friends" disagreed.

"Nine to ten thousand enemy fighters as a ball-pack figure." muttered Kenobi.

"If the fleet is hit by all of them at once..." someone muttered.

"Don't forget that they can have more fighters based on the planet." Kenobi decided to add his two cents.

"That's not something we are going to allow." I spoke loudly. "Luckily for us, the Vulture droids do not have hyperdrives." I smiled at the officers under my command. "General Kenobi, when the main fleet start its assault on Ryloth, I want the assault ships under your command to jump on a random destination in Dark Space within five light years of our target and wait for the signal. Just in case the CIS has an informant in the fleet and additional forces they can send against your ships. This is what we are going to do..."

**=RK=**

**Luckrehulk Command Ship Procurer, CIS Blockade over Ryloth**

Captain Mar Tuuk was leaning forward in his command chair. Thanks to his data goggles, Wat Tambor, whose hologram was projected in front of him, could not see his narrowed eyes.

"Captain, are you ready?" asked the Foreman of the Techno Union.

"The reinforcements arrived a few hours ago. Our trap is set. I have over twelve thousand fighters waiting for the Republic fleet." answered Tuuk. "We know their forces, we know their plans. When they arrive, I'll have an unpleasant surprise for our uninvited guests." he smiled.

"I am counting on you, Captain. The Republic must not retake this planet! Even if they do, we must bleed them dry first!"

"I'll see to it," said Tuuk, before his nominal superior cut the connection. "Not that any of us has much choice after what those kriffing insane fools did on Coruscant!" the Neimoidian hissed quietly.

Once the news about what really happened on Coruscant circulated through the ranks, it became painfully obvious to all of them that they no longer had any choice except for victory or death. He doubted that the Republic would be in any mood for mercy, so he would grant them none.

If only those accursed imbeciles hadn't used bio-weapons, or at least had managed to be competent enough to just kill off the Senate rather than play stupid games, then the situation would be different. However that was not to be.

He sighed. The war was already changing, and at least some elements of the CIS with it. While he personally didn't care for the rampant enslaving of the locals, Tuuk wasn't blind for the opportunity it represented.

The Republic had to attack, and now, thanks to agents in their government, he knew what his enemy was bringing to the unavoidable battle.

The Captain was confident in his abilities and forces. Mar knew that against almost any Republic commander, he would be victorious, given the advantages he had. Yet, he felt a pang of anticipation.

The Confederation didn't have any records on this new Republic general, besides his recent actions. As such, they had no idea what he would be like in a fleet engagement.

This coming battle was going to be interesting.

**=RK=**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, Task Force "Retribution" Flagship, twelve light seconds from Ryloth**

The whirlwind of the Hyperspace was replaced with star filled void as the main body of the Fleet jumped back to real space and started accelerating towards Ryloth at a calm pace of five hundred gravities.

Eight Venators and seven Dreadnought Heavy cruisers formed three vertical lines, with the leviathan form of the prototype Imperator-I Star Destroyer _Executrix _in the center. All around them, the escorts, led by the three Flak modified Acclamators _Dauntless, Honor _and _Warspite_, were reforming into defensive formations around the capital ships. Those were twenty seven Carrack light cruisers, all of which were in their anti fighter variant, which were joined by twenty three Arquitens Light Cruisers and twenty seven CR90 Corvettes.

"Launch all fighters." I ordered.

While that was being done, I stared at the holographic display showing the disposition of the fleet and that of the enemy. Normally I would have left a ten to twenty percent fighter reserve, but we were too heavily outnumbered for that. Especially when I was keeping the two Acclamator carriers as well as the Escort Carriers which were just a bunch of converted freighters, and their escorts as reserve.

The armored decks covering the hangars of the Venators slid open and they started disgorging their brood. Part of me wanted to jump in my new fighter and head out with the pilots, but as a Commander of Operation "Retribution", that was not my place.

I wondered how many of the Jedi Generals would have sortied with the fighters if they were in my shoes. It would have been a damn foolish thing to do.

At least this early in the battle. Once the reserves were committed and every fighter out there counted that might change, but for now, my place was on the bridge commanding. Besides, the pilots were in good hands.

"This is General Skywalker. All Wings, form on me. Check your course and stay out of the firing lanes of the big guns."

"This is Blue Leader, affirmative." answered Ahsoka, who had her first independent command in this battle.

Moment later, the holoscreen to my right lit up with green dots showing the fighter Wings which had confirmed their readiness.

Few more seconds passed before the powerful sensors of the fleet could partially burn through the enemy ECM.

One Droid Command ship, three confirmed battleships, six possible freighters and thirty plus frigates. That and more than ten thousand fighters swarming out of their motherships. Our capital ships had near parity in firepower, which meant that a long range duel would see both forces decimated. That was something that the Separatists could afford if it meant the destruction of a fleet like mine in exchange.

My other alternative was to close in, where my light ships could add their guns to the equation, but that would bring us in the range of the enemy fighters and their capital ships lighter guns. It would be a double edged sword. Plus, I was sure that the enemy commander was keeping a reserve too.

Plan A was simple. Draw out the enemy fighters and annihilate them, then deal with their battle line. Of course, if their commander decided to send in his reserve early, that would give me other tactical options.

One thousand four hundred and thirty eight V-19 Torrent Starfighters as well as two Jedi piloted Delta 7 would soon meet nearly ten times their number.

Our Starfighters punched out until two third of them were at medium range from the fleet, forming a screen against the expected onslaught. The rest stayed behind, forming a CAS (Close Space Patrol).

An imaginary line was crossed when the main body of the fleet passed the ten light second mark from our targets.

"Sir, we are in range," informed me Piett, who was monitoring one of the navigation consoles over the shoulder of its clone operator.

"All capital ship, execute fire plan Alpha." I ordered calmly.

Few seconds passed until the order made it through the chain of command and targets were assigned through Requiems data net.

The Venators were divided in pairs, each of which had a separate Munificent as its intended victim and the Dreadnoughts divided in two groups tracking separate targets. The Executrix targeted two of the enemy craft by itself.

A second passed.

Then a light shudder ran through the deck of the _Requiem._ Twelve, dual turbolaser turrets spoke as one. Azure bolts of scarcely comprehensible power, flew at the distant CIS formation. The rest of the Venators, Dreadnoughts and the _Executrix _followed suit seconds later.

At the same time, our escorts started executing erratic maneuvers, making them much harder targets.

The heavy guns of the enemy battleships and frigates answered with a crimson barrage of their own. It was time to start paying the butchers bill.

Enough firepower to decimate continents splashed over straining shields, blinding sensors and scorching hull on the few places where it achieved partial bleed through the defensive fields.

Once they entered optimal range, the Venators shuddered harder as their capital launchers started to unleash their payloads.

Heavy proton torpedoes sped towards their distant targets, guided by both the sensors of the ships that launched them and their internal seekers.

The first casualty of the Battle For Ryloth was a frigate which was under long range assault by _Resolute _and_ Defender. _Her shields failed under the relentless onslaught. Turbolaser shots rained over her superstructure, vaporizing armor and opening compartments to space. The starboard side disappeared under a jagged line of explosions, which shattered the ship.

The next to fall was a second CIS frigate, which was claimed by the _Executrix. _The prototype's heavy Ion cannons of the Star Destroyer battered down her shield with ease, leaving the warship easy pray for the six dual heavy turbolasers targeting her. A single salvo struck the center of the ship and blew her in two amidst a colossal explosion.

Then was the Separatists turn to claim their pond of flesh. The Dreadnought Onderon was battered by six enemy ships which soon stripped down her shields. Their heavy cannons blew its weapons blisters one after another, until a rampant chain reaction ran through her brutalized power grid. Her reactors scrammed in a desperate attempt to save the ship and she fell out of formation as a toothles wreck.

An unlucky Carrack cruiser followed suit when she found herself in the way of a battleship barrage aimed at the Redeemer. The small warship was hit by six heavy turbolaser bolts and was torn apart from enough firepower to vaporize a lesser ship. Few of her crew survived in relatively intact compartments, thanks to the highly modular nature of the ship.

**=RK=**

Anakin hated waiting. Especially while the battle was just starting to rage around him. Both Fleets were throwing at each other enough firepower to devastate a planet, and that was only the beginning. He knew that not only this battle, but the war itself would become much worse.

"General Skywalker, execute Mirror Image." he heard Veil's calm voice over the comm.

"Affirmative. All Mirage elements, form on me. We are going in." Anakin ordered.

Ahsoka and her Blue squadron fell in formation to his right. He was about to lead a force of two hundred and fifty fighters against the swarm of Vultures near the Separatists blockade, in order to encourage them to attack. It was going to be ugly.

"Master, is this one of those suicide missions you are famous about?" asked Ahsoka over a private channel.

Skywalker snorted at his apprentice's question.

"Nah, nothing to worry about, Snips. We've faced worse odds!" he said without thinking things through.

After a moment of silence Ahsoka asked: "When?"

**=RK=**

**Republic Order of Battle for Operation "Retribution":**

**Imperial-I Star Destroyer Executrix (prototype); **It carries only Starfighters and few shuttles; No other craft or any ground forces besides ship security detachment (3000 clone troopers); 300 V-19 Starfighters;

**7 Dreadnaught Heavy cruisers;**

**Venator ****S****tar Destroyers****:**

Requiem – Flagship; Victory; Onderon; Resolute; Defender; Redeemer; Conviction and Coruscant's Pride;

8 Venators in total;

**1088 V-19 Torrent Starfighters; 448 Y-Wing Bombers;**

**Acclamators SA:**

Dauntless, Honor, Warspite – all three are Flak Modified (have half of their main armaments replaced with anti-fighter laser turrets); Leveler and Victorious: carrier refits (120 fighters and 36 bombers;);

2**40 V-19 Torrent ****Starfighters****; 72 Y-Wing Bombers;**

**Light Cruiser****s****:**

**Carrack-Class CL (32);**

**Arquitens-class ****CL**** (23)**

**Frigates:**

**Consular** (Medical) (21)

**Carriers:**

**Escort carriers : PLC 27 (Class A bulk freighter), ** – 3 converted into escort carriers; 200 V-19 Torrent Starfighter carried by each;

**600 V-19 Torrent Starfighters in total;**

**Corvettes:**

**CR90:**Various configurations; (37)

Total small craft strength:

**V-19 Starfighters 2238; Y-Wing Bombers: 520**

General Delkatar Veil's reserve:

**Leveler, Victorious, 3 PLC 27 Carriers escorted by 6 Carrack CL, 10 CR90**


	16. Chapter 11 Part 6

****AN: This story was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ****Gatemaster****! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**=RK=**

**Phase 11: The Fires of Ryloth**

**=RK=**

**Part 6**

**Blue Squadron, en route to the CIS blockade on Ryloth**

Two hundred and fifty Torrents raced toward the ungodly swarm of droid fighters milling around the CIS fleet. Below them, the capital ships were tearing at each other with bolts of energy more than powerful enough to vaporize any fighter deployed by either side.

The scanners of Ahsoka's Delta 7 beeped, announcing that they had detected heavy proton torpedoes passing under the fighters. She glanced at the readout and smiled.

"This is General Skywalker. Keep it steady, men. Be ready to execute Sucker Punch on my command."

"General Skywalker comes with the most interesting names for the parts of this exercise," muttered Blue Two, known to his friends as Ax.

"Nope. That wasn't Master's idea!" chirped Ahsoka. "It was all General Veil's brainstorm!"

"That figures..." mumbled Blue Four. "Who put that maniac in charge anyway?"

"Do you have problem with our overall commander, Sev?" asked Blue Five.

"Just with our tiny part of his plan," quipped Blue Four. "It requires us to piss off ten thousand or so Vultures. Nah. What possible issue could I have with such orders?" he deadpanned.

"Look it from the bright side, Sev. The General expect at least some of us to survive. After all we need to be in one piece in order to goad the droids to follow us." said Ax.

"It may even work." whispered Blue Three.

**=RK=**

While the fighters were closing in on their targets, the first salvo of Republic heavy torpedoes hit. Seven proton warheads made it through the last ditch defensive fire and the thick fighter screen. They were concentrated on only two ships, both of which were bathed in white hot plasma.

One frigate was struck by four torpedoes. The first three smashed into her armored nose milliseconds from each other, annihilating the forward third of the ship. The last one struck the junction where the bridge pylon and the main hull of the craft met. Its buried itself in the armored hull before detonating. The resulting explosion sent a shock-wave which shattered the whole bridge section and rent a massive crater in the remaining part of the ship. Series of internal explosions tore what was left of the ship apart.

The second Munificent was marginally luckier. The torpedoes hit her port side, with one colliding with the fin sticking from her nose. It blew up, vaporizing the offensive protuberance. The short ranged blast-wave stripped armor plates off the forward section, opening multiple compartments to space. Scores of unfortunate droids were either outright destroyed or sucked out to space.

The two remaining torpedoes blew up over the heavy sloped armor covering the upper half of the frigate. While the blossoming detonations opened huge craters in the side of the ship, they were spread far away from each other, enough to allow the Confederation craft to retain some semblance of structural integrity. She listed to her port side and fell out of formation while her droid compliment fought to contain the fires and power surges threatening to go out of control.

A few minutes later, she was put out of her misery by a barrage of turbolaser fire from the Requiem, which got her sights on the frigate while traversing her guns to aim at her next chosen target.

**=RK=**

**Light Cruiser Stalker, Arquitens-Class**

Commander VLK-531 calmly surveyed the bridge of his ship, where his brethren were efficiently doing their jobs. He was newly promoted as a commanding officer of the Light Cruiser, which for all intents and purposes was a scaled down model of the Venator-Class.

However, he didn't care about that. Volk, as he was more commonly known, was proud of both his ship and crew.

"We are in missile range," said the weapons office.

"Very well," the Commander looked at one of the data feeds from the Flagship. Eight seconds later it blinked green, showing that all Arquitens were in range. That was his que. "Flush all tubes. Maximum rate of fire!" ordered Volk.

It was time to see if the first phase of General Veil's plan was going to work.

A light tremor passed through the deck as the four missile launchers released their deadly contents at the clankers. They ware a part of a staggered salvo send by all of Stalker's sister ships.

**=RK=**

**Blue Squadron, near the CIS blockade, Ryloth**

"Execute Sucker Punch!" barked Skywalker.

"You heard him boys! Go!" ordered Ahsoka.

Two hundred and fifty V-19 Torrents sent a pair of missiles each at the armada of enemy fighters, which were just outside of effective energy weapons range. Yet that didn't stop the machines from opening fire. In the next instant, the Republic Starfighters broke off their headlong charge at the enemy, and separated into two groups, which looped above and below their previous vector. Only two hundred and seventeen of them lived long enough to do so.

Four hundred twenty one droid fighters became prey to the missile strike, one moment "living" and ready for battle and in the next becoming so much short lived stars.

More than a thousand Vultures separated from the swarm and flew in pursuit of the offending enemy Torrents. To their machine intelligence, the outcome was predetermined. Their enemies had made a mistake. By trying to loop back to their lines, the Republic craft had placed themselves in a vulnerable position, where the Vultures could easily out-accelerate and catch them from the rear. Or so they believed.

"Uh-oh..." was sent over the droid network by one of the Vultures leading the pursuit.

Its sensors revealed the truth and it sent the data to its brethren in the last moments of its existence. Not that it was going to do them any good.

The ninety two "light" missiles from the first Light Cruiser salvo had changed their direction and flew in the teeth of the pursuing Vultures. They were followed by the third and fourth spread of heavy torpedoes launched by the Venators. All of which were rigged with proximity fuses.

Usually using such weapons against fighters would be a waste. Blast waves didn't propagate well in space. A warhead that could wipe out anything in the air for dozens of kilometers in atmosphere, was virtually useless in space beyond a few hundred meters, a kilometer at best.

That, however, didn't take into account the spread usually maintained between fighters. With the swarm chocking the space around the CIS capital ships, while flying in such vectors as to be clear from the barrages exchanged by the heavy combatants, the tactical picture was different. The Vultures were vulnerable to proximity kills.

The ordered formations pursuing the fleeing fighters which had executed Mirror Image, flew apart as the droids tried to evade the blast zones of the oncoming missiles.

It was too little too late. For brief seconds, more than a hundred suns were born, lived and died amongst the Vulture formations. When the glare of the proton explosions subdued, the tattered remains of the pursuing fighters could be seen. Eighty one battered droid fighters remained combat effective from one thousand strong.

"Great work men!" exclaimed Anakin. The odds were just evened a bit more.

Unfortunately he doubted that they would be able to do that ten more times. The Vulture swarm was already diffusing, so it wouldn't represent such an easy target again.

"That actually worked..." Blue Five wondered aloud.

**=RK=**

**Luckrehulk Command ship Procurer, CIS Blockade****  
><strong>

"This was creative." muttered Captain Tuuk.

Nearly a tenth of his fighter strength was wiped out by that trap, but he already gave orders which would avoid a repeat performance.

At the same time, three more of his frigates died but they took another enemy Dreadnought and couple of those missile armed Light Cruisers with them. While the exchange was nominally in the enemy's favor, that was only because the Republic capital ships were much tougher than his frigates. A state of affairs that won't last long when the enemy's shields failed.

He looked at the plot. Sure enough, one of the Venator was loosing its shields. The drop of the ships energy emissions was an obvious tell. The eight frigates pounding that cruiser would soon have her gone.

Tuuk checked the distance between the two fleets. They were still at long range from his ships. When the enemy closed to medium range, he would play one of his thump cards.

He watched as the Republic fighters which played bait for the trap reformed, receiving a couple of wings as reinforcements and flew to execute another stinging attack.

The CIS Captain lamented the fact that he had no missile armed interceptors in his fleet. He knew that they were on the drawing boards, but it would be few months at least before the Vulture modification which would be able to carry four missiles could be produced in numbers. At least the specs of the Confed fighter missiles made the ones used by the Republic look like pieces of obsolete junk in comparison.

Not that it helped his situation, when he lacked any of those "wonder" weapons.

The enemy crawled closer, while another two Munificent died in exchange for an enemy light cruiser. Then, two important things happened in quick succession.

First, the shields of one of the Venators failed and the cruiser was promptly turned into a drifting burning hulk by the heavy guns of seven frigates. Second, the enemy fleet passed into medium range.

"The time is right. Call in the reserves. Send them here and here." ordered Muuk, giving the relevant coordinates to his subordinate droids.

"Roger, roger!" answered a command B1, which had its head painted yellow.

"The moment our reserve attacks, send two thirds of our fighters at the heart of the Republic fleet."

Now all Mar could do was wait for the Republic's commander answer, as well as for the right time to play his next card.

**=RK=**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, Task Force "Retribution" Flagship**

More than a hundred wings of Vultures were already gone. That was just a drop in the bucket. There were too damn many of the buggers remaining.

There were cheers on the bridge as the ninth enemy frigate was consumed by fire, but they were soon subdued as another Arquitens cruiser was shattered. That ship went afoul of the heavy guns of an enemy battleship which promptly swatted it out of the way. However that wasn't the only reason the bridge crew grew quiet.

The Defender, one of Requiem's sister ships space frame cracked after a series of massive explosions engulfed her. I don't know how many times she was struck after her shields failed, but the final salvos that hit her were just too much. She started blowing apart when more than a dozen heavy turbolaser shots hit deep into her structure. The armor that was supposed to protect her was long gone by that point.

The Defender was torn asunder into eleven big pieces, which bled men and air into the unforgiving frozen abyss of space.

Of the seven thousand and four hundred sailors crewing her, it would be a miracle if only few hundred were still alive.

While the men and women under my command fought and died for the Republic, I stood impassive, showing only a calm, professional exterior. I didn't show that I felt the death of my people or how much I loathed it.

The only gift I could give them was to spend their lives as wisely as I could in the cauldron of war.

I felt a shift in the Force, moment before four Munificents slid out from Hyperspace on each flank of my fleet. They were covered with the predatory forms of hundreds of Vultures, which wasted no time and flew away from their motherships.

It was time. The smart thing to do for the CIS commander would be to send most of his Vultures to smash through our fighter screen and hit the fleet, while we were preoccupied with the enemy reserve. That would give me a brief moment of opportunity.

"Call in an Escort Carrier at each flank. I want them to hit those frigates from behind." I calmly ordered.

Internally I fumed. If only I had couple of months to train my rag tag fleet, I would have made this a battle of maneuver, but as it was, I had under my command a force made from parts of multiple different fleets. It was a small miracle that my ships were able to follow my orders to the letter so far.

The only ships I could trust for intricate maneuvers were those that were already part of my fleet as well as the three, two now, Venators under Skywalker's command. However most of those were Venators, and I needed their firepower with the main fleet.

My reserve on the other hand consisted by my handpicked officers, commanding my two Assault Carriers as well as the three converted freighters. Their actions were going to make or break this battle.

The enemy frigates flanking us opened fire the moment they exited hyperspace. They smashed through the light picket of CR90s, blowing up six of the Corvettes, which stood no chance under the concentrated fire of the heavier ships. However their brave sacrifice bought time for the two Escort Carriers I called to jump in behind the Munificents and start launching their deadly brood.

To make the counterattack even sweeter, every one of the carriers was equipped with one shot racks of proton torpedoes. While those were light, the same carried by bombers, the PLC 27s had box launchers holding two hundred each. Each had only two of them, because the logistics corps were not able to provide more torpedoes before Operation "Retribution" was launched. Not without striping weapons from the Coruscant defense fleet which was out of the question after the attack.

Despite the strong image we were showing to the media, the Republic's situation was bad and it would be months, perhaps a year before the economy could be fully geared to a war footing, and most equipment shortages could be met.

The Escort Carriers targeted two frigates each and unloaded their torpedoes at the Munificents rears.

A wave of proton death struck the engines of the Separatists ships and spread from there up their hull. Flowers of blue colored plasma blossomed where the torpedoes impacted. The drive pods of the frigates, couldn't handle the energies battering them and blew up almost in unison, sending their ships tumbling through space.

Two of the frigates suffered catastrophic damage. Their reactors couldn't scram in time. The resulting detonations turned those craft into so much shrapnel, which decimated most of their fighter compliments.

With their work done – weapons expended and four hundred fighters in total launched, the two Escort Carriers jumped into hyperspace. That left the fresh Torrents to brave the fire of the remaining enemy frigates while racing in a tail chase to catch the nearly twice their number of Vultures. Said killing machines were plunging headlong at the Republic fleet, heedless of losses or their pursuers.

I saw all of that on one of the holographic displays showing the space near my main forces, however most of my attention was at the enemy units near Ryloth. I smiled coldly when a wall of about seven thousand odd droid fighters raced towards my Fleet.

"Call in the rest of the reserve. Hammer Blow is a go." I said with a calmness I didn't feel. "Shift to fire plan Beta, and inform Admiral Yularen that he has tactical command of the fleet. I'm heading out."

"Yes, sir." confirmed Pellaeon. I could see the question in the Commodore's eyes.

"Right now I can do more outside, strapped in my fighter's cockpit. I have no more tricks to play, Gilad. May the Force be with you." I said and headed for the armored doors at the back of the bridge.

"And with you, General. Good luck." said Pellaeon.

**=RK=**

**Luckrehulk Command Ship Procurer, blockade over Ryloth****  
><strong>  
>Captain Muuk was watching the holographic representation of the battle with a frown. Four of the reserve frigates were already gone, blown up by those damn retrofits! Yet, it meant little. Most of their fighters were out and heading at the heart of the enemy fleet. Even better, most of the anti-fighter escorts the Republic had, were concentrated to the front. That would be painful for the main wave fighters he had sent to strike at the enemy, but Mar had more than enough assets so he could afford the losses.<p>

"New contacts! Critical proximity!" exclaimed one of the droids manning the sensor stations.

Tuuk snarled when the relevant information was displayed into his data goggles. So this is where the rest of the enemy reserve went. The last of the so called Escort carriers were above his fleet with the two Acclamator Assault Carriers at the flanks. They were already launching their fighters and bombers.

"What should we do?" asked one of the droids.

"Sent the rest of the Vultures at these ships. That's why I kept them back," the Captain smiled viciously.

He had nearly three thousand more fighters left. They would swat out of the sky those arrogant fools.

All that time, he didn't stop to think where the republic's bombers were, believing them to be in the safety of the Venator's hangars.

**=RK=**

**Republic Assault Carrier Victorious, CIS Blockade of Ryloth Right Flank**

This was a suicide mission. Everyone on board knew it, but none more keenly than Captain KLR-71, known as Klark.

The attack of the three carriers was a diversion. He knew it and what it meant for him and his crew. Yet, strangely enough, the clone officer was all right with it. If it worked, it would mean that thousands, perhaps tens of thousands of his brothers would live to fight another day.

"I want those sensor sweeps done yesterday!" he barked at the man operating the sensor console.

The three Republic carriers managed to launch their fighter compliments before something bigger than light guns could target them, but that was of no consequence. It appeared that the CIS Commander was declining to take off the pressure from the main fleet. It was the right decision. The three ships from Task Force "Anvil" were doomed anyway. Each of them had about a thousand Vultures converging on their positions with only only a fraction of those numbers in Torrents to meet that onslaught.

It would be a slaughter, just as general Veil had planned. But while the damn clankers were too busy killing them, their fighters were not available to protect the capital ships.

"Its done! We have the coordinates!" shouted the sensor operator.

"Excellent! Transmit them to 'Hammer'!" Klark ordered.

It took ten seconds, in which the bulk of the Vultures were coming closer and closer, while the hundred and twenty Torrents of the Victorious' fighter compliment were dueling with three time their number of enemy starfighters, which were closer to the carriers than the rest.

Before she was swarmed, the Assault Carrier under Klark's command managed to finish off a Munificent which had her shields down.

While the Victorious was being torn apart by waves of vultures, the units of Task Force "Hammer" jumped out from hyperspace to the coordinates provided by the three Republic ships which were sacrificing themselves to create that priceless opening.

**=RK=**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, Task Force "Retribution"****  
><strong>  
>Commodore Pellaeon glared at the Vulture droids which were attacking his ship. They were coming in, guns blazing, and slamming in his precious Requiem at full acceleration. Gilad's eyes narrowed at the enemy fighter which was flying straight at him.<p>

The last ditch defensive fire missed the Vulture and it slammed straight through the windows of the port command tower of the Venator.

At the same time, five hundred and twenty Y-Wing bombers jumped in point blank range of the CIS fleet under the command of Captain Mar Tuuk. It was possible only thanks to the data sent by the three carriers. The bombers jumped on such vectors so that there were no enemy fighters between them and their prey.

**=RK=**

**Order of battle for the CIS Fleet blockading Ryloth:**

**Luckrehulk Command ship Procurer**; 1500 Droid fighters;

**Luckrehulk ****Battleships**: 3; 1500 Droid fighters each;

**Luckrehulk Freighters (lightly armed): **6; 300 Droid fighters each;

**Munificent frigates**:

**Main fleet:** 32; 100 Droid fighters each;

**Reserve fleet:** 8; 150 Droid fighters each;

**Vulture fighter compliment: 12,200**


	17. Chapter 12 Part 1

**AN: This story was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ****A_Saroc****! Thank you for the great work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

****Phase 12: Storm of ********Blood******** and ********Steel****

****=RK=****

****Part 1****

****Task Force Hammer,******** CIS blockade over Ryloth****

All Y-Wing bombers dedicated to Operation "Retribution" exited hyperspace at point blank range of the Confederation fleet. Even better, they returned to normal space on vectors not only clear of enemy fighters, but more than far enough from the nearest Vultures, so they could execute their first attack run without opposition.

Each of the still combat worthy Munificents in the main body of the blockading fleet, all twenty two of them, were pounced on by twenty four bombers. Some of the frigates close in weapons opened fire but it was too little, too late. Only six Y-Wings were unlucky enough to be swatted away by the final defensive fire of their prey, before the rest of the bombers were flying over their targets, unleashing every last weapon they carried.

The bombers moved in waves of six, leaving one lucky CIS ship to be hit by only sixteen Republic small craft.

The weapons of the first Y-Wing group would shatter armor and scorch weapon emplacements, leaving easy to exploit gaps in the defenses of their chosen target. The second and third left the frigates as little more than drifting wrecks, which were engulfed in fire. In most cases the firepower of the last six bombers was almost wasted as they delivered coup de grace to the stricken Munificents.

One minute. That is how long it took for the unopposed bombers to turn once proud ships in so much flotsam. So far the total price for that coup were thirty nine Y-Wings and their pilots.

It was about to rise.

**=RK=**

**Republic Cruiser _Requiem_, Task Force "Retribution"**

Commander Pellaeon stared at the distinctive form of a Vulture droid, which was becoming bigger by the moment. Then it hit the starboard command tower. The live feed of the camera cut of, leaving the monitor shaped like a window go black for a second, before it started showing the images caught by another camera.

Which promptly was cut off too as a whole squadron smashed through the other bridge tower of the _Requiem._ Gilad shook his head. He, and the men working around him should be dead right now. They would be, if it was not for the General's insistence, that they ran the ship from the newly installed CIC, which was deep within the Venator's superstructure.

It took almost a month for the engineers to make what used to be one of the damage control stations and its attached storage rooms in a single, reinforced compartment, not to mention making sure that the cruiser could actually be ran from there.

He took a deep breath. It was worth it. So much for the damn tradition that had directed ship construction for countless millennia!

Pellaeon frowned at the monitors which were showing camera feeds from the outside. He believed that General Veil wanted to make a point when he ordered the engineers to shape said monitors and the walls on which they were placed into an exact replicas of the bridge's windows.

It worked too. Everyone in the CIC was now aware what would have happened if they were up in the standard bridge. Seeing the damn fighters closing in on the windows would leave a lasting impression to every one of them.

The single thing Gilad regretted, was that the _Requiem _was so far the only warship with such modification. Prior to the Coruscant Attacks, most of the brass had been adamant that there would be no need for such an expensive refit, which left the rest of the fleet vulnerable. Unfortunately after the attacks, there wasn't sufficient personnel to do such modifications in the time required. Trying to do so would take a ship out of commission for a month on average, something they could not afford.

On a brighter note, creating a dedicated CIC from which the Republic ships would be commanded, was something that would be required from all new construction. Such modifications were already being made on ships in dock, which would be there for a month or more.

All that, was a cold comfort for the men and women who were about to die today. As things stood no other Venator or Acclamator could be effectively run from anywhere but the bridge.

That was one tradition that was going to bite the Republic Navy in the ass.

"Target that Munificent!" snapped Pellaeon pointing the closest enemy frigate which was flanking the fleet.

Half of the _Requiem's _heavy turrets rotated and unleashed hell upon the charging Confed ship.

Few seconds later, he received confirmation that "Hammer" had jumped in. That should pull out the teeth of the enemy capital ships.

There was only one small problem remaining. That kriffing wall of Vultures which were about to hit the tiny in comparison, fighter force under the command of Skywalker.

At least the CSP was moping out what was left (read not already rammed into Republic cruisers) of the Separatists reserve fighter force.

**=RK=**

**Republic Escort Carrier "Remember Coruscant", CIS blockade over Ryloth**

The hull of the former transport ship was stuck by a wave of suicidal droid fighters. They blew up large chunks of the hastily laid armor, which had been placed over her thin skin. That particularly exercise had just finished couple of days ago. It was a testament to the skill of the engineers who made it possible, that the refit was still relatively whole, despite the punishment she was absorbing

"Keep her steady for few more seconds!" shouted Captain Jole Solo.

His first mate, the Wookie Traaw roared affirmative. The large being's dark, almost black fur shook in unison with their ship, as the old girl took hit after hit. Traaw was an old friend of Jole, who had also volunteered when he figured out what Solo was about to do. The Wookie mentioned something about Jole needing an adult supervision...

Captain Solo and the rest of his crew were all volunteers. He had been more than eager to offer his ship, when a week ago the Republic Navy had put out the call for container transports. They even offered to buy her at a price that exceeded the market one but he had declined that extra payment in exchange of being allowed to retain command.

Few hours later he had been contacted by general Veil himself, who was alternatively being declared as the hero of the day or the infamous man who let most of the senate get killed.

Solo wasn't interested in any of that. What did he care about a bunch of corrupt politicians, when he had buried his little sister and two nephews just days earlier?! They were his closest relatives, and were waiting for his arrival at the spaceport near the Senate Building when it was attacked by the kriffing Separatists!

The biggest piece they found of his family members was an arm! Arm! He had to bury them in sealed caskets which were mostly empty.

So he spoke with the General, and they reached an agreement. Solo enlisted in the Republic Navy and waited for a chance to get the vengeance he craved.

Skip forward about a week or so, and here he was, comanding his old girl. She had been refitted as "Escort Carrier" and given teeth. Now he was a part of an all volunteer crew, participating in what for all intents and purposes was a suicide mission.

It was irrelevant. He would take another piece of the Separatists scum, even if it was the last thing he'll ever do!

By all Nine Hells of his beloved Corellia, he had already hurt the bastards more than he had prayed to achieve! The bombers were already jumping in, ready to savage the clankers!

But it was not enough! The fighters his ship had deployed were fighting for their lives and would buy him few more precious moments. _Remember Coruscant _still had her light torpedoes. She was darting at full speed at the back of an enemy battleship which itself was a converted Luckrehulk freighter. Its heavy guns were already traversing and tracking the much lighter ship. Solo smirked viciously. Only few of them would be able to shoot at his girl before it was too late.

"We are in range!" shouted his weapons officer.

"Fire!" spat Solo.

The converted container ship screamed as heavy turbolasers cut through her lighter shields and impaled her hull. The rear section of the ship was reduced to ruble but it wasn't enough to stop her.

Captain Solo's head met the deck, before everything went black.

The Escort Carrier spat one hundred seventy five torpedoes (one of the box launchers was gone thanks to a Vulture which kamikazed the ship), and continued on her previous trajectory. _Remember Coruscant _was aimed straight at the main junction between the sphere and the rest of the Luckrehulk battleship.

Light guns started eating through her shields, but only three heavy turbolaser clusters could bear on the ship. However, those were able to shoot only twice before they and most weapon emplacements on the upper half of the heavy capital ship were annihilated by a wave of torpedoes.

**=RK=**

"What kriffing piece of junk hit me?" moaned Captain Solo.

He felt almost as bad as that time few years ago, when he ended drinking a whole bottle of aged Corellian brandy.

"Rwooarrwt!" someone roared.

"Told me so?! About what?" Solo grumbled.

He opened his eyes, which was even more painful for his abused head and blinked owlishly at Traaw. The Wookie was pointing his huge paw towards the window of the escape pod.

Outside, the shattered remains of _Remember Coruscant _slammed into the scorched leviathan that had destroyed the Escort Carrier.

After the massive torpedo strike, this was one abuse too many. The huge battleship was torn in two huge pieces, which tumbled through space. The sphere where the reactor was still working, was relatively intact but its few still operational weapons were useless while she was floating aimlessly through the aether.

Far behind it, the main hull of the Luckrehulk, was a flaming wreck, which while still had about a third of its heavy weapons intact, hadn't enough power to use them.

"Look at that kriffing son of a bitch go!" cheered Solo.

He was smiling for the first time since his sister and nephews were murdered.

Traaw answered Jole with a triumphant roar which nearly deafened him.

**=RK=**

**Assault Carrier _Victorious, _CIS blockade over Ryloth**

"All hands, abandon ship!" coughed Klark.

The bridge of the modified Acclamator was turned into pandemonium. Three Vultures had struck the command tower near simultaneously, wrecking most of it. By some miracle, the bridge itself was still airtight but the shock-waves had caused the power system to overload, blowing up relays and couple of consoles which were struck by power-surges. Three of his brothers were dead as a result.

Damn the kriffing lowest bidder! This was the real world and not some stupid holodrama! Such things were not supposed to happen!

"Watch out!" shouted the navigation officer.

Klark turned his head towards the windows behind him. He died with a curse on his lips, when a Droid Fighter smashed through the bridge before exploding. Klark's last thought was to thank the stars that his ship had only skeleton crew.

On the other side of the blockade, the crippled _Leveler _had done her job and tried to evade the heavy guns of the closest battleship. A relentless barrage wrecked her starboard side, sending the Assault Carrier into uncontrolled spin. She would end her doomed flight in the upper atmosphere of Ryloth where she would be torn asunder during the reentry. Pieces of the _Leveler _would rain all over the northern hemisphere of the planet.

**=RK=**

**Republic Cruiser Relentless_, _Task Force "Retribution" Flagship**

Admiral Yularen cursed whoever first introduced the exposed bridges used by everyone's warship designers. Two _Venators, Conviction _and _Coruscant's Pride,_ were drifting out of control. The third cruiser which was similarly stuck – _Requiem, _continued to fight as if nothing had happened, despite having both its command towers sheered off by repeated Vulture strikes.

When this battle was over he would insist that all ships under his command were outfitted with dedicated CICs. If he lived that long.

The Admiral stared at the plot. Of the enemy's reserve, only one frigate, which was being blasted to pieces remained as well as twenty odd fighters, which were being hunted down by the CSP. However, the price has been heavy. Hundred twenty one Torrents were lost and all cruiser in the fleet were damaged, thankfully most had only few weapon emplacements missing. But if that was the damage dealt by nine hundred odd Vultures, then what horror could be wrought by almost eight times that number?

The wall of Droid Fighters would strike the bulk of Torrents commanded by Skywalker in seconds. The Jedi general wouldn't be able to stop them. They were just too many of those things.

The Vultures were coming in for a suicide run, accelerating all the way. The damage each of them would cause, would make the previous attack pale in comparison.

"I want that frigate silenced, then shut down the heavy weapons and divert the power to shields and anti fighter guns. Then brace for impact." ordered Yularen.

**=RK=**

**General Skywalker's Delta 7 Interceptor**

Anakin let the Force flow through him, preparing himself for the coming onslaught. This was going to be ugly. Outnumbered seven to one, Skywalker knew that he wouldn't be able to stop even a third of the coming Vultures. He had only nine hundred and seventeen fighters, with the rest of the Torrents flying as a CSP for the fleet at his back. He prayed that the escorts and Veil's last surprise would be enough, if not all capital ships were going to be shattered.

He took a deep breath.

"Here they come! Open fire!" ordered Skywalker.

He sent two missiles at the swarm of dark metal which seemed to fly straight at him and opened fire with his laser cannons. His fighter force, which was nothing to sneeze at, no matter how outnumbered they were, followed his lead.

"May the Force be with you, Master!" he heard Ahsoka's voice before her squadron entered the fray.

"And with you, Snips. Stay safe." he whispered.

Then there was no time for anything but fighting for his life.


	18. Chapter 12 Part 2

**AN: This story was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum:****hpackrat and PsyckoSama****! Thank you for the great work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

****Phase 12: Storm of ********Blood******** and ********Steel****

****=RK=****

**Part 2**

**Task Force "Hammer", CIS blockade of Ryloth****  
><strong>  
>As per their orders, the Republic bombers finished their attack run and headed towards the Command ship. That would be their last target, and after it was silenced, they would retreat to hyperspace.<p>

The V-19's launched from the three carriers that were attacking the blockading fleet, were doing their best to tie up the Vultures, so that the bombers could execute one last attack before the thousands of enemy fighters could cut them to pieces.

It worked. Mostly. The Y-Wings, which had targeted frigates close to the CIS heavy hitters, barely managed to reach the command ship before a wave of Droid fighters jumped them. The clone pilots and their gunners braved the fire and death spat from the vengeful Vultures and defensive weaponry of the battleships.

From the two hundred and nine bombers, one hundred seventy five lived long enough to hit the Command ship. They unloaded their remaining torpedoes at the huge craft and overflew its superstructure with guns blazing.

Hundred and three Y-Wings survived to try escaping to hyperspace.

The Republic bombers which originally attacked frigates further away from the battleships, fought valiantly but were unable to reach the battle-wagons. Nearly two thousand Vultures swarmed them.

The only silver lining was that by diverting those Droid Fighters, some of the surviving Torrents were allowed to flee.

Five hundred and twenty Y-Wings as well as four hundred and forty V-19 attacked the CIS battle line, decimating it. They also took with them nine hundred fifty nine Vultures.

Forty one bombers and sixty seven fighters survived long enough to retreat.

**=RK=**

**Luckrehulk Command Ship Procurer, CIS blockade over Ryloth****  
><strong>  
>Captain Mar Tuuk glared balefully at the information fed into his data goggles. He kriffed up. He'd made one bad call. One flawed assumption, and it was going to cost him his fleet. Oh, he would keep the Republic from achieving their objective, but that was no comfort for him. It might save his carrier but he'll be lucky to ride a desk until the end of the war.<p>

He ordered two thirds of his escorting fighters towards those damn bombers, but he knew it would be largely futile. This was a damn trap and he had fallen into it! It was his kriffing fault for assuming that those Y-Wings were still on board of their motherships! He knew that the Republic small-craft had hyperdrives, damn it!

But to execute such a precise tactical jump! It was risky, kriffing suicidal even! Or would have been...

He shook his head in a grudging admiration. It all made sense!

Those three escort carriers were not sacrificed in vain! They would soon die, but the damage was already done. They had scanned his fleet and the space surrounding it, and sent jump coordinates to the bombers.

Now it was time for the hammer to fall. In quick succession, Tuuk's frigates went off the grid.

Now it was all over but the moping up. The bombers would soon be done for and he'll watch how his Vultures tear apart the Republic fleet...

"Sir! The bombers are coming our way!" exclaimed one of the droids.

"They won't make... it..." stuttered the Captain, before he saw one of the battleships flanking his Command ship, being torn in two when a Republic carrier rammed it! Were those people insane?!

Mar frantically started struggling with the security harness on his chair. He had to strap himself in before it was too late!

The behemoth that was the Procurer shuddered as wave after wave of Y-Wings tore into the battleship's hull. She lurched to the port as her armor was breached, and whole wings of bombers unleashed hell into the chink in her defenses.

The light and data feeds abruptly cut off, causing the Captain to bathe in cold sweat. This was the longest minute in his life.

When the onslaught ended, Tuuk was left in a drifting wreck, which had no communication with the outside world. Only the emergency power was on, bathing the bridge in sinister red light.

Mar looked around, and saw that the B1 droid crew was largely intact and milling around their dark consoles.

"Orders, Captain?" asked the yellow painted droid commander.

"All organic personnel are to abandon ship." snapped Tuuk, while trying to get out of his harness. He no longer felt confident in the outcome. He thought for a moment how long it would take him to reach an intact escape pod. "Give that order in sixty seconds." he growled at the poor droid.

Tuuk had to get off the crippled ship before the Republic battle line managed to finish it off.

**=RK=**

**Blue Squadron, Near Task Force "Retribution"**

Ahsoka sent her Interceptor into a spin, desperately trying to evade the fire of dozens, perhaps hundreds, enemy fighters. Her gloved thumb was clamped on the trigger for her Delta 7's cannons, which were sending a stream of blue death at the droids trying to kill her and her men.

Her blasterfire blew up a Droid fighter, then a second and a third in quick succession. Yet for every one she downed, two more were taking its place. Behind Ahsoka, her squadron was flying in close formation, sending missiles and laser bolts at the offending Vultures.

It was a scene repeating itself dozens of times, all along the front of the oncoming swarm.

The Torrents took first blood by salvoing close to two thousand missiles at the armada of enemy machines. Significant parts were shot down by a wall of crimson fire, others homed in on the same fighter. Many detonated prematurely when striking fragments of already destroyed Vultures.

Despite all that, the clone pilots reaped an impressive harvest! One thousand one hundred thirty three enemy fighters lit up the eternal night of space with their funeral pyres.

That was the easy part, something everyone knew. After the first missile volley, the Vultures were upon them. The skirmish was short and brutal.

Fifteen seconds. That's all it took for the droid formation to pass through the Republic fighters trying to stop them. Men of flesh and blood met with beings of cold logic, electronics and steel, in a whirlwind of fire and death.

After becoming an Ace once today, Ahsoka blew up her sixth Vulture for the battle, starting a second tally. She aimed at the seventh and pressed the trigger, before banking up in a futile attempt to evade the enemy. The Force was screaming warnings, and she could feel where the danger laid. The padawan trusted her instincts, weaving her Interceptor between lines of scarlet laser fire, yet it was not enough.

In a perfect moment of clarity, Ahsoka knew that the Jedi's foresight could be as much curse as a blessing. She could see in her mind where the droids' blasterfire would go. Her reflexes were better than even those of the machines she was facing.

Her squadron tried to protect her. They flew at the enemies attacking their leader and managed to buy her a few more seconds. One after another, the members of Blue Squadron perished, turned to space dust as their fighters became funeral pyres.

First to go was Sev, after smashing two more Vultures. His brothers followed suit in the span of moments until only Ax remained. He launched his last two missiles, then proceeded to blast another Droid fighter with his cannons.

With his last breath, he took out one final enemy, when his V-19 annihilated both itself and the Vulture it struck headlong.

She felt them all die in the Force. Even the two who were fast enough to eject in time, were extinguished moment later. Their loss hit her hard, causing her to feel almost physical pain. It broke her concentration for a moment. Her deep connection with the Force wavered and she missed the last opportunity to evade the incoming enemy fire.

After that, her supernatural reflexes were irrelevant. Her Delta 7, simply wasn't agile enough to evade all the fire directed at her. Despite all that, the sacrifice of her squadron meant everything. She found herself into an impossible situation for only few seconds, before the CIS fighters moved away. In that brief slice of time, Ahsoka became the target of a hundred or so machines.

The right wing of her fighter shattered as if it was made of glass. Its nose was speared by a long line of laser bolts, which blew huge chunks of armor and delicate machinery away. It was a small miracle that the fighter didn't explode up there and then.

In a desperate bid for survival, Ahsoka used the force to eject. She knew that her hands wouldn't be fast enough.

She was slammed back into her pilot seat as it was blown away from her dying ride. She channeled all desperation in fueling her telekinetic strength to guide the chair she was strapped to around a hail of laser bolts. Then she pushed herself away from being splattered all over the space frame of a Vulture which flew past her face.

Below her, the mortally wounded Delta 7 exploded, followed by a nearby Droid Fighter. She was touched by the edge of the blast-wave, but mercifully enough, no shrapnel punctured her suit. Before loosing consciousness, she thanked the Force and Delkatar for the sealed suit he had insisted she wear during the battle.

**=RK=**

Anakin cursed when he felt Ahsoka's presence dimming. She was knocked out and hurt, however he could do nothing to help her right now. He had to suppress an un-Jedi like rush of fury, which threatened to engulf him. He knew that loosing it here and now was likely to get him killed.

Skywalker snarled and blew another enemy fighter which had the unfortunate luck of passing in front of his interceptor. Those kriffing machines had hurt his apprentice! His friend!

He remembered what happened in the Senate. Instead of continuing his attempt to suppress his fury, he let it flow through him, fueling the Force, which he used to further enhance his reflexes.

He pulled off such a sharp turn that the frame of his Delta 7 groaned in protest, but he ignored it and lined up in his sights a squadron of Droid fighters. His laser cannons tore through the offending machines, and he felt a fierce satisfaction of his small victory.

When the short explosion of the last one cleared away, Anakin searched for another target but found none.

The Vultures were speeding away, continuing their self-destructive charge at the fleet. He scowled at the machines and raced after them, followed by the remaining Republic fighters.

The short skirmish saw the destruction of six hundred eighty six Torrents and two thousand five hundred forty seven Vultures.

Anakin wasn't aware of those numbers, but that was irrelevant, There were too many of the kriffing machines remaining, and all his channeled anger wouldn't make his fighter go fast enough.

**=RK=  
><strong>

**General Veil's Custom Delta 7B, Task Force "Retribution"**

By the time I'd made my way to the hangar and launched, most of the Vultures attacking the fleet had either rammed or were blasted to pieces.

That didn't stop me from claiming a few kills. I pounced on a squadron of the Droid fighters, which were making beelines to the remains of the Requiem's command towers. I smiled under my helmet at the way my Interceptor was handling, when I executed a sharp turn and found myself at the tail of the enemy formation.

Few short bursts later and the Vultures were turned into a bunch of disintegrating wrecks. Most of them blew up, raining cooling debris at the cruiser, with only one remaining sufficiently intact to slam in the heavy upper armor. Its only effect was to leave a small dent.

The fighters of this era were nice pieces of equipment. I especially liked my new custom ride, however that didn't stop them feel somewhat lackluster. Here I was, four thousand years in the future, and the standard small craft of both sides didn't even have shields! To be honest I expected so much more! The fact that I could just jump in any given bird of this era and fly without any additional training was telling. Where was the progress?! The amazing new equipment one would expect?!

I helped the CSP to mop up the remaining Vultures and had them reform between the capital ships and the escorts.

While we were dealing with the enemy reserves and reforming after that, the main attack had passed through the fighter screen commanded by Skywalker and was heading our way. Hope that my preparations were sufficient and wait to play my last card. I had kept the escort ships which should have been deployed with my own reserve back.

Six additional Carrack Light Cruisers and ten CR90 Corvettes waited my signal to join the defense line. It won't be long now. The swarm of enemy fighters was just entering into range of my other surprise...

It all began few months ago, when the three Acclamators under my command were being refitted into anti-fighter role. I disagreed with the Navy engineers. They believed that gutting half the heavy cannons of the Assault ships and replacing them with light laser guns would be enough. I beg to differ with such a statement. My problem was that even if all other weaponry was replaced with flak guns it still wouldn't be enough. Not for dealing with the swarms I believed the enemy could deploy if pressed. Besides such a radical refit would need a major redesign of the cruiser's power distribution network, which would place them in dock for a lot longer that I could afford.

That led me to visit the R&D department of the Navy, where I checked some of the concept for dealing with enemy fighters, which were not approved by the brass for one reason or another.

One of the concepts I came through with was something that would be familiar to the wet navies of my Earth, which was few dimensions away. It was to stuff Acclamators or Venators with racks of VLC tubes, advanced sensors and shoot a lot of missiles at the enemy. It would turn the ships in something akin to an Aegis cruiser's big brother. While the heart of the system – the fire control computers and those processing all the data needed to defeat the enemy ECM were deep within the hull of the cruiser, the additional sensor arrays and the box missile launchers were bolted on the hull.

The downside was that the additional sensors and the anti-fighter missiles were relatively expensive. Just one missile cost as much as the combat load of a V-19. Combine that with the fact that so far the CIS were not deploying even close to the maximum fighter strength their ships could carry (I blamed that on Palpy's meddling), and it made clear why the system was not deployed. Damn, there were a few prototypes but no one seemed interested at mounting them on ships.

That changed when the refit of the Dauntless, Honor and Warspite began. It took a lot of bargaining to have the system, which was called Guardian, installed and supplied with missiles. I had to give credit to the creators of the system, though a success would see it build and installed through the fleet, which will make the bastards filthy rich. Not to mention that until the end of the war those folks wouldn't have any problems with getting their new prototypes tested.

Now it was time to put it to the test. My one regret was that each of my three Assault Ships had only a thousand missiles.

When the Vultures entered range, it seemed that the front of the Acclamators disintegrated. Their forward third disappeared behind the violet glare of hundreds of engines.

The Guardian Prototypes could guide two hundred missiles each at separate targets. Even better, they could burn through the ECM carried by the Droid Fighters at relatively long range. However, the missiles we had at this time were not designed for the role. They were relatively dumb. Even with a combination of the ship's massive targeting systems and the Guardian designed for defeating fighter ECM as well as tracking such an agile targets, the success rate was average.

However, not everything was going our way. In a standard engagement, the Guardian would have much longer time to track the targets and shoot them down. That was a big problem because the current iteration of the system had trouble tracking close targets. It simply wasn't designed for that. With the enemy coming in under constant acceleration...

By the time the Vultures were too close to make the missile strikes no longer effective, each Acclamator had fired half their magazines at the coming swarm. Most of those missiles actually hit their targets, creating the illusion of a fire wall heading our way.

Over a thousand Vultures were claimed by the Guardian system, making it a favorite of mine. If I had anything to say about it, which I did, there would be a lot of money thrown into producing and improving it.

That was not the end of the Vulture's troubles. It was time for them to run through the Escorts gauntlet.

First to open fire were the Carrack's, followed by the Arquitens and CR90's. The cold night of space was light up by green and blue laser show and the Acclamators promptly added their own gunfire to the spectacle.

Fighters died by the scores, yet the machines came at us regardless. Some of the droids calculated that it would be prudent to reduce the amount of incoming fire and redirected their flight path at the escorts.

A Carrack staggered under two kamikaze impact, the combination of detonating fuel cells and sheer kinetic impact taking their due. It fell out of formation with its gun silenced but mostly intact thanks to its highly compartmentalized interior. One of her sister ships was not so lucky. She was shattered when a whole squadron hit her in the space of three seconds. Even her over-engineered structure couldn't survive such abuse. The Light Cruiser disappeared in a bright explosion.

There were no survivors, and she wouldn't be the last to fall this day. An Arquitens followed into oblivion, then another.

Corvettes were left as drifting hulk after a hit or two, and the day's bloodletting was far from over.

"Here they come! Choose your targets and May the Force be with you!" I said.

Few seconds later, they were in range. My Interceptor leaped forward, carried by its powerful engines, and I opened fire with the missiles with which I had it modified. Eighteen fire and forget weapons leaped from their box launchers, which I hastily ejected once they were empty, in order to reduce the weight. They had for company the missiles sent by the four hundred and seventeen fighters riding on my heels.

"Jump now!" I ordered the remains of my reserve, moments before my Delta 7 was engulfed by the whirlwind of close range combat.

As the fighters under my direct command met the tattered remains of the enemy Vulture swarm, the remaining Light Cruisers and Corvettes jumped behind. Straight between the enemy and the capital ships.

My laser cannons sliced in two one of the leading Vultures. I spun my Interceptor between the fire sent my way by two of his friends, which I blew away with precise bursts.

All around me, the void was filled with exploding fighters.

I destroyed another target and winced when my brand new astromech droid lost its head to a close miss. I blasted the damn machine which came close to shooting me down and then there were no more targets in my sight.

I made a sharp turn, guiding my Interceptor towards the fleet. I could see on my scanners that the Acclamators had turned to the side, and shooting more missiles at the tails of the Vultures. Few might even catch them before they hit the core of my fleet.

The Droid fighters blew through my second line of escorts, taking some of them out. Over seven hundred remained to strike the umbrella of close in defense weapons of my capital ships.

We were hot on their tails, but there was no way to catch up in time.

All I could do was to watch as the drama unfolded. Few hundred more Vultures were brushed out of the void. A hundred or so were damaged by close misses so they didn't succeed in ramming my ships.

All that was not enough. Just as I knew it won't be.

When all was said and done, it would be estimated that just over three hundred Droid fighters made it through everything we were able to throw at them. They struck my ships with tremendous force, leaving only carnage behind. And while all that was happening, the two still intact CIS battleships never stopped shooting at us.

First to suffer were the Dreadnaughts, which were forming the front line. One was destroyed thanks to series of lucky hits at a few weak points, causing chain reaction. Its reactor failed to scram and took the ship with it. Another three were left as drifting wrecks, which had their weapons and sensors stripped from their battered hulls.  
>By the grace of the Force, the last one somehow remained unscratched.<p>

Then it was the turn of the Venators. All of them were hit with the exception of the two drifting out of control. Their heavier armor fared much better. Only Onderon was destroyed after taking sixty nearly simultaneous hits at the area over its reactor. Something went wrong, because the tough armor over that area should have been able to handle such an abuse. The cruiser simply blew up spectacularly. What caused it to go up in such a way would remain a mystery.

She was lost with all hands.

That didn't meant that the rest remained unscratched. Armor buckled and was shattered, weapons were torn from their moorings or outright destroyed. Various systems were wrecked from the repeating hammer blows, and thousands were dead or injured on board.

Redeemer was left as a drifting hulk, and on the Resolute, Admiral Yularen and his staff survived only because he found it prudent to evacuate both command towers before the enemy struck. Those structures were flaming wrecks, which had damage control teams trying to cut them off the rest of the ship.

The Requiem as well as the Conviction and Coruscant Pride were left largely untouched, because the Vulture's programming deemed them a lesser threat once the loss of their bridge towers was noted by the machines.

The Executrix was not that lucky. At the start of the onslaught, her heavy anti-fighter defenses laughed at the incoming Vultures. That was until a lucky one managed to smash into one of the two massive shield domes. That was noticed by the remaining Droids assaulting her. Then that behemoth was struck by full hundred and forty kamikazes, which fell on her like rain.

Even then her tough armor shrugged hits which tried to brutalize her upper superstructure beyond recognition. It appeared the Executrix and her class would become the face of the Republic's might.

Then everything went to hell. Her shield domes blew up in titanic explosions and the waves of Vulture droids started finding multiple weak points the hard way. When the storm of steel and fire was over, the Star Destroyer was left as a little more than a drifting wreck. The huge tower here her bridge and shield generators used to be located were shredded beyond belief.

The Droid fighters which survived delivering that hammer blow were viciously hunted down and annihilated with extreme prejudice.

I headed back to the Requiem after ordering SAR teams to be deployed. I still had work to do. There were two battleships and another two thousand or so enemy fighters as well as those six big ass transports to deal with before the liberation of Ryloth could begin.


	19. Chapter 12 Part 3

**AN: This part was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ****DaLintyGuy****! Thank you for the great work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

****Phase 12: Storm of ********Blood******** and ********Steel****

****=RK=****

**Part 3**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, Task Force "Retribution" Flagship**

"Skywalker! Guide the SAR bird to Ahsoka and then get your ass back to the Requiem. We still have clankers to deal with." I snapped into my comm.

Ever since the threat of the massive Vulture wave had passed, he had been frantically calling for someone to rescue the kid. It was getting irritating, and even besides that the moment I noticed that she was shot down I had sent a shuttle to retrieve landing in the Requiem, I took the scenic route so to speak, noting the state of my capital ships.

It was a bloody disaster. I didn't really believe that the damn Vultures would be a major threat if it wasn't for those never sufficiently damned exposed bridges! I was wrong. Two thirds of my fleet was stripped off its heavy guns, and had its armor either weakened or shattered. How the hell the damn fighters had managed to blow up _the Onderon_, I'll never know.

I thought about my remaining forces. There were at least a few escorts that would do what I ordered them to do without screwing it up. And the Requiem, while missing a third of her weapons was still combat capable. Further, I had one intact Dreadnought as well as Conviction and Coruscant's Pride, which were virtually untouched aside from the total loss of their bridges and command staff.

That left those two Venators in interesting positions. They no longer had nav computers or central control, but still could fight... if not all that well. There was no one left to coordinate their weapons. But if their engineering received coordinates from another ship, they could still jump...

Before reaching the CIC I ordered recall for what remained of "Hammer."I went next to Pellaeon, who was examining the fleets status report. After the Relentless lost its bridge, command of the fleet had went to the Commodore, at least until Yularen, who had thankfully survived, could make his way here."

We took a hammering, sir." stated Gilad.

"That we did." I said studying the fleet's status for a few seconds I had a very rough plan in place.

"I want the three Guardian equipped Acclamators as well as escorts to jump at maximum missile range of those two battleships. Their targets are the remaining Vultures. Our surviving Torrents will support them. Once what's left of our bombers rearm aboard of this ship, we'll execute a tactical jump and cover them while they attack the battleships. When the heavy guns of those behemoths are gone, they will be easy to take down."

"Sir! General Kenobi hailing us." Spoke the lieutenant manning the comm station.

"Patch him through." Answered Pellaeon.

The image on one of the screens, which was showing a camera feed, was replaced by Obi-Wan and Cody, who had mostly recovered from the crash. My fellow general's face was grim.

"I'm glad to see you made it. We watched the live feed of the battle." he shook his head in exasperation. "What assistance can we provide?"I glanced at the sensor readouts of the remaining CIS space forces.

"We can use the Negotiator when taking out those battlewagons. You have seventy two bombers, right?"

"That's right. Also forty two Torrents and the rest of the ground units of the 221st. "

"I can definitely use that. Besides, we might need your boys for those six freighters. While lightly armed and shielded, they may have locals on board." I smart thing to do would have been to get those big fat targets out of the battlezone.

"Here is what we are going to do..."

**=RK=**

**Assault Ship Dauntless, approaching CIS blockade of Ryloth**

Admiral Yularen, who had insisted on taking command over the force which would deal with the remaining Vultures, had taken his flag to the _Dauntless_.

Meanwhile, the main body of the fleet with more than half of the remaining escorts was under the command of General Veil and Commodore Pellaeon, who were coordinating battlefield the last half hour, the mostly intact Venators had taken pounding, while they dueled with the two battleships. That at least had proved to all that the remaining CIS forces were under the command of droids, not particularly bright ones too.

Any commander worth his salt, would have concentrated on the disabled republic cruisers, denying their further use to the enemy. It wasn't like the three Venators still retaining most of their heavy weapons could deplete the massive shields of the battleships any time was a mistake the Separatists would regret.

The _Dauntless_, _Warspite _and _Honor_, bracketed by their escorts, which consisted by the light ships with the best captains and crew, executed a tactical jump a short distance outside of effective missile range of the remaining escorts tightened their formation around their charges, and the Republic ship moved slowly forward.

"Open fire." ordered Yularen.

By the time the order came, the Guardian systems had scanned the enemy fleet, shared data and assigned targets for their weapons. Missiles jumped from their VLS launchers and raced towards their prey.

At the same time, the surviving and rearmed Torrents, which were reconstituted in makeshift squadrons after the brutal mauling they suffered during the previous engagements of the battle, emerged out of hyperspace behind the Republic flotilla attacking the Vultures.

An organic commander, might have decided that cutting out his losses and getting away might be the prudent thing to do. Especially when he figured out that his remaining fighters were going to be droids in charge of the CIS fleet's remnants had other ideas. Their orders were to defeat the Republic fleet. So that was what they were going to do. Or at least try. The Vultures were ordered to soften up the attacking force, while the battleships maneuvered to get better firing angles at the new contacts which were well into their engagement envelopes.

Over Ryloth, hundreds of short lived stars could be seen appearing and blinking out of existence. For a second time the Guardian systems proved their worth, reaping a frightful harvest from the enemy fighters. The Torrents flew above the Republic formation and headed towards their CIS equivalents, ready to salvo their own missiles in a repeat of the earlier harassing tactic used by their brethren.

Before the V-19's engaged within gun range, the Vultures were cut almost in half, demonstrating for all to see the great disadvantage the Droid had. It was their glaring lack of longer ranged weaponry than their built in laser cannons. The missile strike sent by the Republic small craft shattered what was left by the enemy squadrons, before the Torrents looped to the side, leaving the tattered remnants of the once two thousand strong force to smash against the fire of eleven Carrack's and the AA guns of the Acclamators.

Before the surviving Vultures could ram the three Assault Ships, the V-19s fell over them like a hammer, sending a second salvo at their tails. This time the enemy craft had not build in enough speed to escape the Torrents engagement envelope before striking the fleet.

Only eleven Droid fighters were lucky enough to kamikaze the Republic ships, none of which hit a critical location. The Acclamators could manage well enough without couple of heavy guns and few missing AA emplacements, especially now, when the CIS fighter force was gone.

_"The Battle for Ryloth (its space component) will enter the history as the point when both Starfighter and bomber doctrines had to change. The widespread use of the Guardian system by the Republic and the Defense Net introduced by the Confederation of Independent systems two months later (which was based on stolen Guardian plans) would change the face of Naval warfare during the next year of the conflict know as the Clone Wars..."_

Extract from "Naval Warfare History Volume XXVIII", published by the Axxanis military academy

**=RK=**

**Red Squadron, 71st Bomber Wing, CIS blockade over Ryloth**

Lieutenant FLK-256, who was usually called Falk, pushed a level and his Y-Wing jumped out of hyperspace. He glanced at his sensors readouts, confirming that his craft was at the correct coordinates, and that the surviving bombers from "Hammer" flight were around him.

"Lets do it once again boys." He said in his comm unit.

In the next moment Falk forced his bird's engines, and the Y-Wing flew forward, accelerating towards its target. The battleship grew closer, its lighter guns opening fire at the scratch force heading its way.

The forty one bombers, all that survived the initial anti-shipping strike, hurled themselves at the of the Lieutenant's craft were obliterated by laser cannons while closing to the huge Luckrehulk. The rest of his scratch force darted near the behemoth's hull, sending proton torpedoes and energy blasts at vulnerable areas.

The heavy turbolaser guns were singled out with extreme prejudice, each receiving a warhead or two, turning them in so much flaming confetti. Secondary targets were the lighter anti-ship guns and AA weapons, which were struck with the Y-Wings' cannons or the odd the bombers finished their attack run, they pulled away from their burning target, and jumped into hyperspace, evading the impotent fire from the crippled leviathan and its sister ship.

At the same time, the seventy two bombers which rode out the battle in the safety of Negotiator's hangers, jumped near the other battlewagon. They repeated the exercise, delivering even more damage to the second both bomber forces left the battlefield, they left behind fifteen of their number, and two crippled capital ships.

Meanwhile, all Republic warships capable of it moved into weapon range of the two ships, and continued to bombard the battleships. One of the Acclamators was moderately damaged, a Venator, _Coruscant's Pride _received additional light damage, and three escorts were mission killed – one unfortunate Carrack, which was mauled by a damaged heavy turbolaser cannon, which was brought back online at the precisely the wrong time, and a pair of CR90.

Before Wat Tambor, who was the senior Confed leader on Ryloth finally gave the retreat order, only one, heavily damaged battleship managed to fight its way through the Republic fleet which was tearing the behemoths down piece by piece.

Its fellow mountain of steel wasn't so fortunate. It took another fifteen minutes for the depleted Republic ships to pound it into impotence, and then, what was presumed to be its droid commander, scuttled the vessel instead of letting it fall into enemy Blockade of Ryloth was over, at a heavy price for both path to the planet and all the CIS forces waiting there was now open.

**=RK=**

**Cruiser Requiem, Task Force "Retribution" Flagship**

"Confirm that!" exclaimed Pellaeon.

I looked inquisitively at his reaction. I was in the other side of the bridge, going over the list of lost ships. Too many of the ships under my command had been lost.

I cursed my arrogance. Despite their huge number, I didn't truly believe that the Vulture swarm could be a serious threat for my capital ships, besides their obvious exposed bridges!

I was proven wrong. Smashed escorts, destroyed weapons, shattered armor, not to mention the lost lives... The list was long. The the two heavy ships what were lost with all hands, to the only Force knows what freak combination of circumstances, only added salt to the wound.

I glanced at one of the close by monitors, which was showing the sorry state of the Executrix. She was powerful ship, that much she had proven. However, being taken out by fighters, something her designers were swearing won't be possible. Heh. I knew better when I attached her to my fleet. Her heavy firepower and the three hundred Torrents she carried were good enough reason why I was glad for her presence, despite the fact that now Executrix was a yard job. She won't see combat for months, perhaps a year. Still, she was in far better shape than the enemy battleship that escaped. That thing might have to be scrapped.

I returned my attention to my, hmm, friend, Gilad. And wasn't this an admission I was reluctant to make!He came to my side with a grim expression on his face.

"Admiral Yularen has a report for you, sir." he reported.I suppressed a grimace and nodded.

"What is it, Commodore?"

"The freighters were scanned by both fighters and recon corvettes, to confirm it. There are nearly quarter of a million life-signs between them."

"Slaves." I hissed.

Before I could place my fury back under control, the air around me rippled with a wave of telekinetic energy, which caused Pellaeon to flinch.

"Further, all our hails for surrender remain unanswered."I thought for a moment.

"If those are stock freighters, then we have their schematics. I want their hyperdrives taken out. I'll speak with General Kenobi and we'll figure out how to capture those ships. It's time for the ground forces to start liberating Ryloth at any rate. We'll just have to add this to the list."

**=RK=**

**Republic and CIS losses during the Battle for Ryloth**

**Task Force "Retribution"**

**Venators:**

3 Destroyed – Defender, Redeemer, Onderon

Relentless, Conviction, Coruscant's Pride, and Requiem: destroyed bridge towers; moderate to heavy damage over armor and weapon systems; Victory – intact bridge but lost 90% of her weapons

**Dreadnoughts:** 2 destroyed; 4 crippled

**Acclamators:** Leveler, Victorious – lost; Warspite – moderately damaged

**Carracks CL:** 9 destroyed; 4 crippled; 6 moderately damaged

**Arquitens CL:** 8 destroyed; 1 crippled; 3 moderately damaged

**PLC 27 Escort Carriers:** 1 Destroyed: Remember Coruscant

**CR90:** 19 Destroyed; 4 moderately damaged

**V-19 Torrent:** 1578 lost

**Y-Wing bombers:** 488 lost

**CIS losses:**

**Luckrehulk Command ships:** 1 lost: Procurer

**Luckrehulk Battleships:** 2 lost; 1 crippled and fled to hyperspace

**Munificent frigates:** 40 lost

**Vulture fighters:** 12,000 lost


	20. Chapter 12 Part 4

**AN: This story was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ****A_Saroc****! Thank you for the great work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.**

**=RK=**

****Phase 12: Storm of ********Blood******** and ********Steel****

**=RK=**

**Part 4**

**Republic Cruiser _Requiem_, Task Force "Retribution" Flagship, 1 light second from Ryloth**

Disabling the hyperdrives and engines of the six freighters, turned out to be the first damn thing that went right today. After that, Admiral Yularen used the ships under his command to systematically dismantle the light weapons on those transports.

Despite that the calls for surrender remained unheeded. That was one of the reasons for the conference call I was attending.

Skywalker, a banged up, but otherwise fine Ahsoka, Lieutenant Veers, Cat and me. Those were the people physically present on _Requiem. _The rest, amongst who were General Kenobi, Commander Cody, Captain Rex and myriad other ground commanders, were here in the form of ghostly holograms.

"This smells like a trap, sir." grunted Cody.

There were nods and whispers of agreement.

"That much is obvious. However, we can't just leave those people, if they are in facts locals, in the hands of the CIS and the Hutts. We have to at least scout the freighters." I shrugged.

"Every moment we are wait, is one more for the Seps on the ground to dig in, sir." said Rex.

"That's right. We afford to waste too much time, sir." Cody backed up his friend.

"We have at least few hours." I countered. "No one is setting a foot on Ryloth until orbital reconnaissance is completed. As we speak, our remaining bombers are being refitted with sensor pods. In an hour or so they will overfly the planet and scout for concentration of enemy forces and suitable landing zones. I'm not sending you down there before we are reasonably sure that there aren't any anti-orbital emplacements."

The ground commanders winced at that. I didn't have to tell them what would happen if we attempted landing against an un-suppressed AA defense net, especially if the Confeds had deployed weapons which could maul the Assault ships.

"We can use our recon elements to check the freighters. Unfortunately, there are no special forces teams attached to our army." proposed Kenobi.

"We should lead the reconnaissance of the freighters." said Anakin. "With the force, we would have a better chance to sense and avoid any traps. "

"It's tempting." I nodded.

Granted, the whole set up could be a trap for Jedi, but that didn't make Skywalkers idea any less viable. While we were all high ranking officers, thanks to the Force, often the best effect we could have during a battle was on the frontlines, taking out critical objectives, or plugging the gaps when our subordinates simply didn't possess the best skills for a given job.

Just like now. Clearing out the freighters was a task tailor made for the Republic commandos. Too bad that none of those fellas was under my command.

"Admiral Yularen will take command of the fleet, and you General Kenobi, will plan the initial landings when the scouts reports come in. The rest of us, Force Adepts will lead a reconnaissance in force on the freighters. Lets see what we have to work with..."

**=RK=**

**LAAT gunship en route to Phantom 1 (Luckrehulk-class Freighter), high orbit over Ryloth**

I shared a troop transport with my new apprentice, who I felt would be useful in the coming battles. She did prove her combat skills in the temple.

The other notable people riding with us were Captain Cat, who I had promoted when he recovered from the injuries received on Naboo, and members of his Sword company.

All of them were wearing the new color scheme on their armors – black and dark gray. I was the sole exception, with my apparel covered by the Chameleon paint, which made me almost melt into the background.

A company strength force was being deployed to each freighter. The first four ships were going to be hit by units under the command of Skywalker, Ahsoka, Rex and me, with the remaining being visited by recon elements of 93rd Legion.

We breached the freighter's exterior through the tears in its hull made by the fleet, while my ships were taking out its weapons.

The LAAT's pilots parked the transport so it almost touched the hull and we piled out of it. Our magnetized boots slapped into the metal skin of the freighter and we made our way to the hole in it.

After a moment of tense waiting, while I checked the compartment we were about to enter and those surrounding it, with the Force, I was the first to vault in. I braced myself for the moment the artificial gravity was about to "catch" me. My stomach protested when the apparent lack of up and down was no more and I felt like being on solid ground once again.

I hurried to move out so the next person could came in. That was Aria who was spoiling for a fight. Being sealed in her room during the battle had made her on edge, and she needed something to bleed off her nervous energy. I was ready to bet that we would soon meet some droids which fit that bill.

Soon enough, Cat and two squads had jumped in. The rest of the platoon had chosen other points of ingress.

I nodded at the sealed armored door at the left side of the corridor where we were. Cat pointed at it and one of his men hurried up to a panel next to it. He pulled out a cable from the over sized computer mounted on his left arm, connected it with the door's control and started typing. Thirty seconds later, the armored barrier blocking our way divided in four and slid into the walls. If we were lucky, his brief hack had gone unnoticed and we were under the radar. That is if no one saw our gunships approaching the Luckrehulk.

The assault made by Yularen had slagged the all the sensors possessed by the six freighters so we didn't have to worry that they would detect our approach that way.

We went into the next section of the corridor, and the tech sealed the door behind us. We could hear the hissing sound of air being pumped into the compartment. Soon a green light blinked on the door in front of us and it slid open.

That would hasten our mission, at least until someone on the other side smartened up and put the ship on lock-down. Something that I expected to be done by now.

The strangest thing was that I didn't feel any more danger than any other time I was entering a potential combat zone. I would have expected a stronger warning through the Force if the freighter was about to blew up or something...

"This is unit Delta! We have contact!" came over the comms. "Only light clankers so far. We are proceeding to the target coordinates."

Their destination were the starboard cargo holds, with Gama going after the port ones. Beta was heading straight to the reactor, to secure.

My own team was making its way to the bridge, and hopefully some answers.

The next clue, besides the very light resistance, and radio silence from the ship, that something was wrong, were the destroyed droids and few Trandosian bodies we started encountering. It gave me a clue about what might have happened on the freighters...

"This is Gama, we are under attack by what appears to be mercenaries, sir!" reported an incredulous clone.

We were nearing the bridge when Beta reported.

"Sir, we stumbled on a firefight between clankers and a squad strong Trandosians. Please advice on how to proceed."

"Try finding an alternative route. If that's not practical wait for them tow weaken each other, eliminate all resistance and secure that reactor." I ordered.

"Wilco, sir!" answered the clone, before cutting the transmission.

**=RK=**

**Phantom 2, high orbit over Ryloth**

"Kriffing huttspawn!" cursed Anakin, after he ducked his head back behind the corner, around which he was glancing.

A damn big, heavily armed and armored Trandosian was sweeping the corridor leading to the engineering, with an oversized automatic weapon. The gun was shooting huge slugs at a prodigious rate of fire. Skywalker doubted that most pieces of the armor he and his men were wearing could stop those bullets.

The standard Phase 1 Republic armor was optimized for stopping blaster fire and shrapnel. That heavy gun was something else entirely.

So it was a very good thing that the fool who was blocking his way, was fond of wearing grenades on his harness. Anakin smiled thinly, closed his eyes and concentrated.

One after another, the safeties of the grenades carried by the Trandosian heavy weapons specialists were pulled out by invisible fingers. The huge reptilian stared at his harness when a small motion there caught his attention. He growled loudly in protest when he saw what was happening.

The man let his weapon fall to the ground and frantically grabbed at the grenades.

It was too late. He was just extending his right hand to throw away the first of the live explosive devices, when they detonated.

When the smoke cleared, the biggest part left from the overgrown lizard were his feet, which were still in their armored boots and firmly planted to the ground.

Anakin wasted no time and led two squads of the 501st into the reactor control room. There they were met by six more, thankfully relatively lightly armored Trandosians.

Still, those things proved to be not only better armored from his clone troopers, but also tougher, more resilient to punishment. Skywalker's soldiers had to put a score or more shots at the Trandosians chests in order to put them down. In contrast, a clone could tank only a hit or two in the torso before being taken out.

Anakin found out that the enemy's toughness didn't extend to lightsabers.

He deflected six shots back at the closest ugly lizard, without the kriffing thing even wavering. But then he was in melee range.

Skywalker sliced the blaster rifle carried by the Trandosian in two and stabbed at its chest. That finally proved too much. The male lizard growled weakly before sliding to the floor in two pieces.

Anakin puled towards himself a second enemy, one who was taking pot shots at his men and impaled him on his lightsaber. Despite that the Trandosian tried to club the Jedi with his gun. In answer, Skywalker's hands blurred while he cut the damn things to pieces of steaming flesh. For a moment a smile of fierce joy stretched his lips, before the General returned to his mission.

He threw his saber at the last still standing Trandosian. The brute fell to the ground under a hail of blaster bolts and without his head.

"Secure the reactor and take care of the wounded!" ordered Skywalker.

They had to make sure that the ship wouldn't be blown up around them.

**=RK=**

**Phantom 3, high orbit over Ryloth**

Ahsoka cut vertically in two the last Super Battle droid blocking her way. With the last obstacle between her and the door to the port cargo bays gone, she ran forward, followed by five clones. The rest of her team were either down or tending to the wounded.

She reached the door and frowned. A stray shot had slagged the control panel. That would slow her down for a few seconds.

She plunged her lightsaber into the door and started cutting through the alloy. It took her seconds to do it, showing that the entrance was sealed by a regular metal and not reinforced one. It was another thing confirming that the Freighters were almost unmodified, stock designs.

The padawan used telekinesis to push in the circle she cut into the door. Ahsoka jumped through the glowing hole, with her saber raised in a defensive stance. Her men followed suit. They had their weapons up and were sweeping the compartment for threats.

Instead they found people sealed into large cells. Men, women and children were stuck in huge numbers behind thick metal bars. They all looked dirty and malnourished.

Ahsoka stared with pity at the sight. If it wasn't for her sealed helmet, she was sure that the stench of filth in the cargo bay would be unbearable.

"We need help over here." muttered one of the clones.

His tone betrayed his disbelief at the sight. None of them, besides being veterans of months of war, expected to see such a sight. It was especially hard on the young Jedi.

She knew that slavery was outlawed in the Republic, so the view of thousands of people in such a state was almost incomprehensible.

However for her it was worse. The Jedi, who were supposed to be protectors of the galaxy, usually didn't work outside of Republic space. And the sight before her was undeniable evidence that out there, in the outer Rim, the slavery was well and prospering...

Why did the Jedi Order allow such a thing to happen anywhere in the galaxy?! If they had done heir jobs... Ahsoka shook her head. She didn't have time for what ifs right now. There were people needing immediate help.

She came out of her stupor and started snapping orders.

"Is the reactor secure?! Check all cargo compartments for booby traps! And call in the medics! We need more people in here! Now!"

Similar dramas were happening in the cargo bays of all six freighters.

**=RK=**

**Phantom 1, high orbit over Ryloth**

The news of tens of thousands enslaved people on board, as well as on the other ships, who were kept in appalling conditions, did nothing to improve my mood, which had been taking a dive ever since the battle started. In contrast, was the cheer, which was positively leaking from Aria, who was enjoying herself.

She was busy dismantling battle droids using her saber and telekinesis. The CIS forces were either able to retain control of the bridge or retook it before our arrival, because we found it defending by a platoon of robots.

That was barely enough to slow us down. The droids ended being either cut to pieces or blasted apart by Cat and his men.

When the last machine defending our target was destroyed, Aria and me, started cutting through the armored doors leading to the bridge. It took us time to melt through the nearly a meter thick blast doors but it was done nonetheless.

We used the Force to sweep the molten metal away from our path and then we stormed the bridge.

It was anticlimactic. The command center was badly torn up from combat. Its floor was littered with the chassis of destroyed machines, bodies of Trandosians, humanoids in full armor, hiding their features. There were few Neimoidians, laying around, one of whom was still alive.

I walked to the still breathing man, who turned out to be the skipper. His chest was opened by a heavy slug, and he didn't have much more to live. To be honest I was surprised that he hadn't joined the rest of the corpses.

I knelt next to him, and pulled out a med pack. I retrieved a large bandage which I pressed over his wound, in an attempt to slow down whatever blood he still had from leaking, and used the Force to pick up a vial with a universal stimulant. I plunged it into his neck and he shuddered as the adrenaline derivative, which I was pretty sure worked almost the same way for his species too, kicked off.

The plan was to keep him alive until I could get what I needed from his mind.

"Ahh..." he moaned, when my mental probe hit his defenses.

To my surprise he had unusual natural shields. In his state, the shock from me breaching his defenses would kill him before I could learn anything.

"Captain, tell me what happened over here."

"We..." he was interrupted by a fit of coughing, which caused him to spit blood all over the front of my armor, "... the Hutt mercenaries... wanted the leave the instant your fleet arrived. But half my crew is still down there." he coughed more blood. "I didn't want to leave them to your mercy... not after what we were forced...arrhh... the Trade Federation...those kriffing..."

The captain convulsed and his eyes rolled in his sockets before he went still.

I frowned at the cooling corpse in my hands. His regret about whatever he did was genuine. Either the captain was the first Neimoidian with consciousness I've met or whatever he did was so much beyond the pale that it had shocked him to the core.

The second possibility had unpleasant repercussions about what we were about to find on Ryloth.


	21. Interlude 3

****AN: This ********part******** was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ********Ashali********! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Interlude 03: Inspiration**

**=RK=**

_Rows upon rows of Republic troopers, clad in dark gray and black armor, are marching in formation up the ramps of Acclamator Assault Ships. They are flanked by lines of AT-TE walkers and hover-tanks, waiting for their turn to board._

"In mere hours, we will step foot on Ryloth! Our path has been cleared by the valiant sacrifices of our brothers and sisters in the Navy!"

_Venator cruisers are locked in a long range duel with five times their number of Separatist frigates. The space between them blazes with blue and scarlet turbolaser bolts. Hundreds of Torrent fighters are fearlessly flying to meet a wall of Vultures, which are descending to pick apart the Republic fleet._

"We will not let their noble deaths and the achievements paid with them be in vain!"

_Images from the cameras built in to the Y-Wings show how squadrons of the bombers fall upon Munificents, which shatter under their torpedoes. It could be seen how republic small craft are picked apart by AA fire or Vultures which were close enough to engage them. Yet the bombers press through the hellish onslaught and strike a CIS Command ship, which is left as a wreck in the aftermath of their attack._

"I won't lie to you! We are going into battle against a tough and unrelenting enemy! One who has no concept of mercy!"

_Droids marching across a hundred worlds could be seen. The machines are shown shooting at both Republic troopers and more often than not, at unarmed civilians, who were at the wrong place in the wrong time. Wounded clones, as well as members of scores of planetary defense forces, were being dispatched by the steel legions._

"As for their masters on the Separatist Council..." the well known face of General Veil was twisted by a sneer, "We all saw what their questionable sense of "mercy" entails!"

_Video captured by the helmet cameras of clone troopers followed. Large cells were shown, each of which were filled with gaunt men, women and children. Many of them were wearing rags, which did little to hide a multitude of bruises... or the old fashioned slave collars that were clamped around the necks of about a third of those poor people._

"Here, in orbit of Ryloth, we saw the true face of the Separatists! They want the rest of the galaxy under their steel heels, and demonstrated what awaits every one of us if they win this war! It's either a clean death in battle or a protracted one as a wretched slave!"

_Short clips taken by high altitude reconnaissance vessels were shown next. Camps filled with countless Twi'leks could be seen. They were gathered behind high fences like a herd of animals. Most of them didn't have even a flap of tent over their heads. In many parts of Ryloth, especially near the deserts, such a treatment would prove to be a death sentence._

"I can't promise that I'll bring every single one of you back alive. We all know that some of you who are today, here with me, won't be alive at the same time tomorrow,"the General took a deep breath before continuing. "They at least will die free! Let us show the galaxy what we are made of! Today we fight for the freedom which is yours by right! Today we liberate Ryloth!"

_Squadrons of fighters and bombers scream from the heavens, plunging through the atmosphere of Ryloth as so many falling stars. They are followed in by Corellian Corvettes, and finally the dagger shaped Assault ships. Waves of gunships carrying men and equipment separated from the Acclamators and headed to the predetermined staging area._

_High in orbit, two Venator cruisers maneuver and unleash barrage after barrage of turbolaser death at exposed enemy formations. Recon craft show columns of Separatist vehicles disappearing in blinding flashes as the orbital bombardment hits._

_"By now, every single Republic citizen knows what our enemies are capable of. What awaits us if we ever fall into the Separatist's clutches._

_Even now some are calling for peace. Let us be fair, the choice between war and peace is an easy one._

_There is only one sure way to guarantee that there is peace, and it takes only a second. Its a surrender. On Ryloth we saw what a surrender will mean for the Republic! It is enslavement for every man, woman and child! _

_There can be no more appeasement with the Separatists! No more compromises! We are long past between the choice between peace and war! Now there can be only fighting or surrender! It is clear what will happen to us all if we continue to back off and retreat! The only accommodation the Separatists will accept is the steel heels of their soulless armies over our necks!_

_The Separatist leaders believe that their victory is near after they struck at the very heart of the Republic. They believe that we are morally and economically weakened, because even now there are voices from our side who call for peace at any price!_

_Those people would see us begging on our knees before a Separatist slave-master instead dying on our feet!_

_They do not speak for us all! They do not speak for the Republic!_

_For more than twenty millennia, the freedom of the Republic citizens has been purchased with countless noble deaths! Those men and women did not die in vain! Peace is too precious to be bought at the price of slavery!_

_As I speak, The Grand Army of the Republic is fighting across thousands of planets to stop the Separatist onslaught! They fight and die for every single one of you! Can any of you do any less for your own freedom?_

_The Republic Army and Navy need your help to turn the tide! Enlist now, and help us stop the Separatists once and for all!"_


	22. Chapter 13 Part 1

****AN: This ********part******** was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum:********BigSky********! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**=RK=**

**Phase 13: Turning Point**

**=RK=**

**Part 1**

**Conference room, Republic cruiser _Requiem, _Task Force "Retribution" Flagship; High Orbit over Ryloth**

"We'll have _Galactic Mercy _arriving in system within the next seventy two hours, sir." informed us Piett.

"Thank you ensign." I answered.

The command staff of the fleet and ground forces were gathered for another conference. This time we had more information to work with. The first recon flight over Ryloth were completed and we had some data from the people we saved when we took the freighters. It wasn't good...

"This...This is madness!" exclaimed Anakin after examining few images of processing camps set up by the CIS.

The population of whole regions was being gathered in such places, which were a high tech version of something a Nazi would have approved. Then they sorted the people in two groups – prospective slaves who were either collared or implanted with slave chip(which did have an explosive charge built in), and the rest, who were left to rot in awful conditions. What made those places deathtraps was the fact that after the invasion, the logistics network on Ryloth had broken. As a result, there was no longer food, and in places not even sufficient water, reaching the camps.

Whether that was an oversight which had murderous repercussions on the locals or by design of some madman within the CIS rank, we didn't know. However in either case, the outcome was the same. There were already hundreds of thousands starving with a lot of people, especially those in camps near the deserts, dying from thirst.

"The only places more or less functioning are the towns and cities near major industrial or mining centers. While occupied, the people in those settlements are left largely alone as long as they meet the CIS production quotas. If they fail at it or show any resistance, the locals are sent at one of the camps to be turned into slaves." finished Piett.

"While there are few resistance movements, their success is less than one can usually expect on a world as Ryloth." added Commander Cody.

"Its hard to be a guerillas, when there is no population in which to disappear, as is the case over most of the planet." I muttered.

"Most concerning is what we were told by the people we liberated." said Ahsoka, pointing at one particular stack of pads, amongst the many covering the table.

"The proton cannons." grumbled Rex.

"That's correct, Captain." I said. "We have to deal with at least three artillery sites with overlapping range, or land on the other side of the planet from our most important target."

"Wat Tambor." Anakin spat the name of the Sep leader who was responsible for the mess below us.

"If we can capture him, Ryloth is as good as free. He will have deactivation codes for the droid armies on the planet." said Kenobi.

I stared at the holomap of Ryloth which was projected over the table.

"The easy way is out." I grumbled.

The cannons in question were placed in the middle of settlements, with the local population used as live shields. So taking them out with orbital strikes wasn't on the table. At least for now.

"We need to insert small number of ground forces, who are to take out at least three of those sites. Then our Acclamators can land safely." said Skywalker.

"Those three." I pointed at a specific point of the world map. "They will give us an access to a few mountain passes leading to the Capital and will provide cover from enemy proton cannons on the other side of the mountain range. The city itself is on the edge of the desert," I studied the terrain for a moment. "On three sides it has nice, clear open terrain for hundreds of kilometers around. If Tambor calls for reinforcements, we will be able to take them out easily, before they are in range to cause any trouble. If they use people as shields, our cruisers' turbolasers can turn the desert into a lava field, cutting off the capital from ground bound help."

"And once we have Tambor..." Anakin trailed off.

I could sense the barely restrained anger raging within his heart. What we found on those freighters hit him hard.

"Considering our glaring lack of commando units, the three strike teams will be lead by me and the Jedi. Admiral Yularen," I nodded respectfully at the man. "Will take command of the fleet. On a brighter note, I spoke with General Valentra. We should receive few more cruisers and escorts before the day is over. Hopefully those ships as well as our fleet will be able to discourage the CIS from contesting the orbitals."

It was time to get close and personal with the separatists.

Unfortunately my newest apprentice would be unable to join us for at least a day. She had exhausted herself while we were clearing up the freighters. A significant part of her Force powers were used in sustaining her, because of the genetic damage I was unable to fix.

The good news was that I had contacted few scientists on Coruscant who were already looking into the problem. Unfortunatelly they were at least months from a viable cure.

**=RK=**

**LAAT gunship, en route to Alpha Site, Ryloth**

We plunged through the atmosphere behind three Assault Ships. Each of the Acclamators was targeting a separate settlement, using its heavy shields and armor as a barricade between the proton cannons and the Gunships deploying three companies of clone troopers.

Those were Torrent from Skywalker's 501st, Ghost from 212th Attack Battalion under Commander Cody, and Krayt company under Captain Cat, from my own 11th Legion.

Below us could be seen the dying glare of proton explosions. The Acclamators blew up a heavy torpedo each, in the upper atmosphere, blinding sensors on the ground for a short period of time. It bought us only a couple of minutes, but that was better than nothing. At any rate, the Assault Ships did their jobs and retreated with medium damage from the enemy bombardment.

The LAATs carrying us flew at the ground at insane velocity, fighting to pass under the proton cannon's engagement envelopes as soon as possible. Our passage through the Ryloth airspace was hazardous, with cannon shells configured as makeshift flak exploding nearby and rocking the gunships.

One of the LAAT's was crippled from a near miss by warhead meant to contest an Assault ship's defenses. It's left side was cut to pieces, and it fell to the ground as a brick, trailing smoke and bodies behind. A shell blew up behind another, totaling its engines and the stricken transport continued flying at the ground at top speed. It struck nose first, compressing the craft into a metal pancake, for a brief instant, before its on board weapons and fuel detonated thanks to the impact.

The rest of us made it in one piece and I was thankful for insisting that each bird carried only a single squad each. When the gunships touched down, we disembarked hastily and hurried to assemble within the forest surrounding the small clearing where we landed.

On my way to the tree cover, I idly noticed a huge dead insect, which was half devoured. Two brownish, armored beings were running away, spooked from the LAAT's. I hate insects. Especially the damn big ones. It was a side effect from my time fighting those damn things on Alderaan during the war.

I glared at the retreating forms and continued running to the trees.

We had to hurry. It was a race between a bunch of enemy reinforcements trying to reach the village we were about to strike (if they didn't get wrecked by orbital strikes) and us taking down the cannons.

My sight lingered over the equipment carried by my men. Most of them were lugging heavy blasters, man-portable cannons and repeaters as well as missile launchers.

The Jedi in contrast had their troopers carrying only blasters and ion grenades. Something about not wrecking the settlements of the locals. I had nothing of that when my men were concerned. The damn buildings were much cheaper than the life of my soldiers.

**=RK=**

**Outskirts of a Ryloth village, codenamed Site Alpha**

In the shadow covered grounds under the three tops of the forest surrounding us, the darker armor made us almost invisible. In the stock white colors, my men would have been sticking out as a whore on a Jedi convention.

The village itself was surrounded by a meters tall wall, which was in bad repair. It was probably build to keep the local wildlife away from the inhabitants. It presented a bit of a problem. There were towers built in it, spaced every ten meters or so from each other. Each of those was manned by a squad of B1 droids, which by itself would have been easily to handle.

They had heavy repeating blasters (read machine guns). Add the fact that there was a mercifully short clearing before the edge of the forest and the wall itself, and taking that enemy position with only infantry would have been costly, especially if we had a restricted rules of engagement like the Jedi.

"I want a missile put into each of the closest towers!" I ordered quietly. "Preferably before the clankers figure out that we've arrived." I added.

"Yes, sir!" whispered Cat, before he relayed my orders.

Naturally, the droids noticed us before we hit them. Either one of the machines was paying closer attention than the others or one of my men fucked up.

"Movement!" a synthesized voice shouted.

"Open fire!" snapped another.

I shook my head. I'll never know why the CIS droids didn't use wireless comms to communicate between themselves. Not that I was going to complain, when their shouts bought my men an extra couple of seconds to get into cover.

The repeating blasters opened fire, sending red energy bolts to chew up through the treeline.

"Suppressive fire on those towers! Now!" I snapped while deflecting a stream of crimson death heading towards my position.

Every one of the clankers trying to overwhelm my defense was one less that was shooting at my men.

"We are on it, sir!" couple of my men shouted in unison, their voices barely coming over the cacophony of combat.

I glanced at the pair and smirked. They were both carrying blaster carbine, a heavy blaster and a missile launcher. One of them opened up on the closest tower, blasting a droids from the rampart and forcing the rest to duck. Meanwhile his buddy prepared his missile launcher, acquired the target and fired.

The warhead surged over the no mans land between the two sides, and slammed in the repeating blaster. Its HE charge detonated obliterating the upper half of the tower in an explosion that didn't look particularly impressive. The pieces of droids and rock raining all over us would beg to differ on that account.

In short order the nearby towers were silenced by missile strikes. I nodded approvingly to my men.

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed the clone who blew up the first tower.

"Great work! Pass my regards to the men." I spoke to Cat. I could feel him grinning proudly under his helmet.

It was a sweet, short op. I could sense that we lost only a single man with four wounded.

"By the way where did you get these characters?" I asked Cat and nodded at the pair which was strutting around with three weapons each.

"Ah. Those." muttered the Captain.

"I sense a story there," I said while he was preparing to scale the wall.

That was an easy exercise thanks to the grappling hooks attached to the weapons carried by my men.

A Force assisted lunge later I was on the wall and examining the village. It was ominously quiet. The only sounds were coming from the squads dispatched to deal with the remaining enemies on the wall, so those droids couldn't hit us from the back.

I mentally cursed not remembering the events of most seasons of the show. I knew that there was going to be trouble in here but not what exactly.

Cat scaled up the wall seconds after me and joined me in examining the settlement.

"Those two are Waxer and Boil. They requested a transfer from 212th Attack Battalion."

"That's Kenobi's unit. Why?"

"Apparently there is persistent rumor that under your command the rules of engagement are more liberal. I had a chat with Commander Cody about them. He is not pleased that we got couple of his best men." the Captain shrugged and nodded at the pair who had just came up the wall.

Yeah, most Jedi would disapprove from their affair with heavy firepower. I grinned. Those were my kind of soldiers! Now, let's see if they are only good at blowing up shit or if they had other talents too...

"I'm taking couple of squads and we'll be scouting up ahead. I don't like the look of this." I waved at the deadly quiet village. "Let the men take a brief breather and tend to the wounded, while we check for surprises. "

"Consider it done, sir!"

When we were behind the wall, I called the pair who had taken my interest.

"You two, troopers. Front and center!"

"Boil and Waxer, reporting, Sir!" they ran next to me and straightened up, at attention.

"We are going to scout the village. Who know what nasty surprises the clankers have left for us!" I looked straight at them. "I was led to believe that you two are some of the best 212th had. It's time to put it to the test."

"Uh... Us, sir?" asked the one to the right.

"That's right." I smirked. "And you know what the reward is for a job well done in the army!"

They groaned. Yup, they knew!

**=RK=**

**CIS positions, Site Alpha, Ryloth**

"We lost contact with the outer perimeter." reported a B1 droid.

"I told you that those tin cans wouldn't be able to even slow the republic!" muttered a bounty hunter.

The tactical droid in charge of the CIS contingent tilted its head to the right.

"It was expected. I want to know their plans. Send probe droids. I want 855th platoon and the remaining tanks to reinforce the chokepoint."

"Roger, Roger!" the B1 snapped at attention.

"Release your pets." added the merc.

"Indeed. The modification you suggested could prove useful." chimed in the tactical droid.

The masked woman nodded nonchalantly. Mentally she cursed being stuck at this position. Her commander wanted eyes on the inside of the CIS operations after those madmen attacked Coruscant with the Blue Shadow. It was the prudent thing to do, however it let her in a nasty position. Now she was at least partly responsible for the atrocities committed by the damn Separatists!

She nervously re-checked her gear. Her rocket backpack was fully fueled and operational. The same was true for her wrist mounted rocket launcher and flamethrower as all her other toys.

She had a bad feeling about what was going to happen...


	23. Chapter 13 Part 2

****AN: This ********part******** was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum:********DaLintyGuy********! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Phase 13: Turning Point**

**=RK=**

**Part 2**

**Alpha Site, Ryloth**

So far, the scouting exercise went without a hitch. That in itself was troubling. We met no resistance at all. No booby-traps either.

The village appeared empty, which was making me nervous. A company or two of droids should have been able to bleed and slow down any attacker unwilling to level the settlement.

The only other good place to make a stand would be the chokepoint between two cliffs, leading to the small plaza where the cannons were located. It provided nice, long and clear fields of fire, but that worked as a double edged sword. Any attacker who secured the village would have some cover, not to mention that a spread of missiles would be all it would take to disable the few CSI tanks seen by the recon flights.

Well, if I was an arrogant idiot, I might have presumed that the droid in charge of this little slice of Ryloth were lacking in programming and thought that deploying all it's forces at the small pass was a good idea. However, with me instead being a paranoid bastard, me and my troopers were searching for the surprises prepared by the Separatists for any uninvited visitors such as us.

Boil and Waxer were stalking down the street in front of me, their heads snapping in all direction, scanning for possible threats. At least those two were turning out to be competent scouts, with more talents than just their commendable reliance on overwhelming firepower. As the folks at a forum dimensions away would say, there were very few problems that couldn't be resolved by deployment of sufficient Dakka! Not that there was such a thing in existence, of course...

I sensed a tiny presence in the Force couple of seconds before we heard something shifting a bit of rubble. The sound came from a small alley to our left. There was someone alive here, beside us.

My soldiers turned their weapons in the direction of the sound and moved out, taking positions to the sides of the alley.

I frowned. I felt anxiety and fear coming in waves from the unknown person.

I nodded at Waxer who had his head turned in my direction. I didn't expect a threat, but better safe than sorry. We weren't playing a game on a training field after all.

My men darted into the alley, with their weapons at the ready. I followed suit, thinking that such actions would be made much safer by the addition of short ranged drones. Just another thing to add to the list. At this rate the R&D boys and girls would be busy for years after the end of the war.

"A little girl!" exclaimed Boil.

I walked behind the clones who were looking at a child who couldn't be older than five. She was cute little thing with light green skin. She was examining us with huge brown eyes. Fear and curiosity were fighting within her tiny hear which was fluttering within her chest.

I wondered how those two men, who still had their mental conditioning made by the Kaminoans would react to the kid.

"What are we going to do with her?" Waxer wondered aloud.

"We shouldn't do a thing. We have a mission to complete!" stated Boil.

"We can't leave her! We should take her with us!" exclaimed Waxer.

"Are you kidding?! She'll slow us down! Right, sir?"

"Perhaps." I muttered. "What do you two think we should do?" I asked innocently.

"Look at her! She's terrified of us." pointed out Boil.

"Not from us. Take cover!" I snapped quietly and pressed my back in a shadowed corner. The Chameleon paint on my armor made me melt into the darkens.

The clones followed my example, hiding behind nearby columns, while I projected a small Force field which I hoped would made us appear nonexistent to life-signs detector. It would work only on crappy sensors but it was the best I could do short of disabling the droid.

Moments later a scout droid, similar to the ones made famous by The Empire Strikes Back, perhaps an earlier model, skimmed over the streets where we were before we heard the girl. The machine made a cursory scan before continuing its path. Either it had cheap sensors or it noted our presence and was faking disinterest. We needed to get away from here quickly.

Boil agreed with my reasoning and said so.

"We can't leave her here! Not with the clankers searching for us!" Waxer disagreed.

I could clearly sense Boil's confusion. He stared at the kid for few seconds before reaching a decision.

"Fine!" he snapped at his friend. "I'll carry her."

Before any of us could say a thing, he went to grab her and to Waxer's and my amusement, she growled at my subordinate and clamped her teeth at his index finger.

"Ouch! She bit me!"

I went behind Boil and slapped the back of his helmet.

"Ow! What was that about!? Sir?" he grumbled.

"You are scaring her!" exclaimed Waxer.

"The child either thinks we are droids or she just don't like you." I smirked at Boil, who shook his head in exasperation.

"I wonder why..." muttered Waxer.

He removed his helmet and grinned at the kid.

"Hey little one! See, we are made of flesh just like you!"  
>I could almost see Boil rolling his eyes at his buddy's antics, before his shoulders slumped.<p>

"I think she's starving. Here take this." he retrieved a piece of a field ration and handled it to his friend.

Waxer presented it to the girl who looked him warily, before carefully sniffing the food. She glanced at each of us in turn before grabbing the meal and taking a small bite off it. She smiled and started eating the food.

Boil removed his helmet too and massaged the back of his head, where I slapped him.

"Definitely starving. No way she would eat a piece of MRE otherwise." I muttered.

Those things kept you alive and that was their only redeeming quality. The less said about the taste the better...

"Nerra! Nerra!" The girl cheerfully pointed at the clones, then she looked warily at my masked face.

"No, sweetie. I am Waxer and he is Boil!" he tried to correct her.

I chuckled at her antics.

"Congratulations!" I cheered my men. "You were just adopted as big brothers!"

"Joy..." grumbled Boil.

I knelt next to the kid and removed my helmet.

"Hi! I bet you know all the fun hidden places around here..." I said.

She had to, in order to evade the droids since the invasion began.

"Can you show us how to sneak to the plaza where the droids are gathered?" I asked in Twi'leki.

She eagerly nodded, with her head-tails swinging wildly.

"Wouldn't you know, the short stuff's useful for something." muttered Boil.

"Waxer, please." I nodded at my other subordinate.

He smirked and slapped his friend at the back of his head.

"Ouch! What is this?! Pick on Boil day?!" he exclaimed, while the girl giggled at our antics.

I listened to a rapid string of explanations from the kid.

"Yes. Of course." I grumbled. "Why it always has to be sewers?! You sure that there is not another hidden way?" I asked with forlorn hope.

She shook her head and continued nibbling at her meal.

"Splendid." I muttered dryly. "Get you helmets back on. We have a mission to finish." I pointed at the kid, "By the way, your new sister's name is Numa."

**=RK=**

**Site Alpha, CIS positions****  
><strong>

Bo-Katan was toying with a vibroblade, while waiting for the damned tactical droid to reach a decision. The onerous machine was examining the data feed from its scouts, when it straightened up and turned towards an idle B1 which was simply staying nearby.

"We located them. The attack can begin now. Release the beasts." It ordered in a voice lacking any emotion.

The mandalorian woman rolled her eyes. Unless the clones were incompetent, she doubted that the animals would be something more than a slight irritation. After all, if the rumors were true, they were made in the image of one of her own kind, and trained by mandalorian mercenaries to boot.

Yet they were content to be slaves to the Republic, and that was something that made her blood boil. No true mandalorian would let herself stay in such a position!

Bo-Katan could hear distant growling from behind her. She shrugged. The beasts should at least slow down the Republic soldiers. She looked over the locals who were used as live shields, and were probably the only reason the village wasn't turned into glowing crater from orbit.

Evaluating what foolishness would be done by the CIS next was one thing. Being caught as what amounted to a hostage taker by what she expected to be vengeful Republic troops was another.

Truly, the only reason she was still on this damn planet was her expectation that the CIS fleet in orbit would crush the Republic's Navy attempt to break the blockade. Instead, the Separatist fleet was so much dust across the stars, and she was trapped on the planet. Her FTL capable fighter was securely locked back in the capital, and she was unable to refuse the "suggestion" to examine and improve the defenses of the artillery positions. Not when Tambor had a platoon of Super Battle droids nearby, and her ride was under lock-down.

Besides, after the mauling they received, the Republic ships in orbit were likely to shoot first and not ask questions if anyone tried to leave the planet.

Kryze knew that after Coruscant, the GAR would somehow change the way it operated. Witnessing it would be useful to the Death Watch. However, she had the feeling that doing so from the CIS side would prove hazardous for one's health.

Her frown deepened. Perhaps it was time to cut out her losses and seek a better arrangement. After all, she was not a common mercenary. She owed no allegiance to Tambor and the CIS...

She moved away from the crate she was leaning on.

"I'm going to see for myself how good the Republic clones are." She said to the tactical droid and stalked away with a predatory grace.

**=RK=**

**Krayt Company positions, Alpha Site, Ryloth****  
><strong>  
>I was thankful to the Force and all the gods I could think of for my sealed armor. Slogging through the filth in the sewers to reach the position where Cat and the rest of my men were waiting wasn't fun. If the kriffing droids had sensors to pick up smell, they would have found us sniffing around the plaza, when Numa led us to recon the place.<p>

Well, it could be worse, I guess. That way we avoided any roaming scout droids, while en route back to our lines. Thanks to the Force and few helpful pointers from Numa we soon reached our destination.

I started climbing the ladder leading up to the manhole closest to my men and shouted: "Hold your fire! Incoming friendlies!"

I could sense my soldiers attention snapping our way. I shoved away the manhole cover and got out, to be greeted by half a dozen blasters pointed my way.

"Stand down, men. Good to have you back, sir. How did the scouting go?" asked Cat.

"Much better than anticipated. We have a covert way in. However there are a lot of clankers and civilians out there. We'll need a diversion before hitting the place."

Behind me a muttering Boil came out of the manhole, followed by Numa and Waxer.

Cat glanced at the kid. "You picked up a stray, sir," he pointed out the obvious.

"Its not like we could just leave her behind. Besides she is damn useful..." I trailed off.

Something bad was coming our way. I could sense anger and hunger.

"Take defensive positions! We have company!" I snapped and grabbed my lightsaber and activated it.

My men darted in all direction, in a carefully orchestrated chaos. They ran towards hastily prepared positions, preparing to face whatever was coming our way.

Behind me Waxer grabbed a startled Numa who shrieked in fright, and sprinted towards a nearby building.

I could hear the sound of clawed feet scrapping over the rocky ground. My first thought was that the animals we startled when the LAAT's landed had come back with a vengeance, and brought back friends. That idea was reinforced when a bunch of overgrown bugs covered with brown armored plates appeared behind a nearby corner. They growled at us and sprinted our way without slowing down.

"Open fire! Don't let them get near you!" I shouted.

I could see the blinking lights of demo charges, which were fitted on the beasts. Huh. Using animals as kamikaze. Someone on the other side was becoming creative. I needed to find that one. Such creativity needed a fitting reward.

My men opened fire on the horde rushing us with everything they got. To my unpleasant surprise, all but few of the heavy blaster bolts were harmlessly absorbed or deflected from the animals armor. I made a note to take samples for the R&D folks. That stuff appeared to be doing much better job than the armor worn by my men.

Two missiles passed around me and struck a pair of the insect like creatures, shattering their carapace and dazzling the nearby monstrosities.

I gathered as much Force as I could in the seconds I had before the beasts reached me, molded it and unleashed the energy at the pack of predators.

**=RK=**

**A building overlooking Krayt Company position, Alpha Site, Ryloth****  
><strong>  
>Kryze watched as animals rushed at the clones position. She stated at the man in color shifting armor, who appeared to be in command. That was a useful feature to have, mused a part of her brain.<p>

Her attention was on the officer in charge. He looked familiar. Bo-Katan was sure that she has seen him before, probably on the holonet. When he ignited a lightsaber in the color of freshly split blood, it all clicked into place.

That was General Veil, the new GAR prodigy. The man credited with engineering both Grievous and Dooku's capture.

If the rumors which reached the Death Watch were true, he was a very dangerous man, who apparently was allowed to do whatever he deemed necessary to achieve his mission's objectives. Something that a mandalorian warrior could respect. What was even more interesting was the rumor that he tortured at least one man and faced no repercussions from his Republic overlords. That in itself was troubling. If the Republic was discarding its foolish ideals and the kiddy gloves with which they appeared to operate for centuries, it would mean that her and her brother's in arms cause could be threatened.

Or perhaps, this man and what he represented was an opportunity for the True Mandalorians.

She watched him snapping orders and the soldiers obeyed without a moments hesitation. Bo-Katan nodded in approval when they fell in a bunch of prepared positions and opened fire at the beasts attacking them. They were better than she was expecting.

The General just stood there, in the middle of the street and appeared to wait. Then he slammed his hands at the ground and the predators, the closest of which were few meters from him were thrown in the air by invisible force. They floated for a moment, before he made a pushing motion and the beasties were thrown towards the far end of the street, where they hit the facade of a building. Hard. Even from couple of hundred meters away, she could clearly hear the sound of cracking carapace.

Bo-Katan smile became a grin. So he was really a Force user. Not a Jedi either. They didn't use crimson lightsabers. This day was becoming even more interesting.

Kryze pressed a button on her wrist mounted computer and the explosives fitted to the animals detonated, turning the far end of that street into a charnel house.

She jumped from the building and slowed her fall with the aid of her rocket pack. Bo-Katan landed twenty odd meters from the General and was about to greet him when she was yanked forward by an invisible force.

The man pointed at the animals she just turned into shreds.

"I'll make an educated guess. That was originally your idea." He stated in an ominous tone.

Yeah. Interesting day indeed...


	24. Chapter 13 Parts 3 and 4

****AN: This ********part******** was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ********serbobiv, ********Jason14K********! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**=RK=**

**Phase 13: Turning Point**

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**Krayt Company positions, Alpha Site, Ryloth**

I glared at the woman. This stunt with the overgrown bugs turned into living bombs was too creative for the run of the mill CIS imbeciles, while being exactly what a Mandalorian would do. For fun, amongst other things. I wondered if her armor was just for show or if she was the real thing.

The female I was keeping suspended in mid air shrugged. "It seemed a good idea at the time."

"Indeed." I muttered.

If those things had reached our lines and detonated, my men would have suffered severe casualties. Anything less than missile strikes was pretty useless at taking down the animals.

"What is your game, I wonder?" I thought aloud while studying her armored form.

I liked what I saw. Heavy armor, enough weaponry to make Boil and Waxer drool... She could fit right in with the Empire's Mandalorian auxiliaries from my past. Not to mention she had curves in all the right places...

I shook my head in an attempt to get my mind out of the gutter. It wad too damn long since the last time I had gotten laid. I didn't have time to act like a hormonal teen.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Oh, my! Definitely!" shouted one of my soldiers.

"Waxer! If you will." I snapped.

Metal striking metal sounded from behind me.

"Ow! What did I do this time?!" grumbled Boil.

Numa, who was near those two clowns, giggled at them.

"Thank you, Waxer." I quipped.

I swear I could hear Cat muttering something about idiots and the nastiest assignments he could find for them.

A bit of telekinetic manipulation and a soft clicking could be heard as the seals holding her helmet popped open. I waved my fingers, and it lifted revealing a beautiful face framed by a crop of shoulder length fiery red hair. I blinked at her.

I knew her! Ironically I remembered more bits from the later seasons of the Clone Wars than the first few, and all things considered, that was information that was already mostly useless. With the changes that occurred, it was highly unlikely that most things that I could recall would happen in a similar way, if at all.

The first time I had any recollection of this woman was while reading RI intel briefings. Granted, those things were largely a work of fiction with only hints of reality mixed in, but they had her name and possible allegiance.

"Bo-Katan Kryze. Fancy meeting you here." I smiled under my helmet. "How's your sister nowadays?" I quipped.

For few seconds her face was a mask of utter shock before she schooled it back in a cold mask.

"We need to have a chat," I declared. "But I am curious. You are supposed to be one of the best amongst the Death Watch. So, lets put that to the test. I want to see if this age's Mandalorians are anything like the ones I had the honor to fight side by side with during the Great war.

"Captain Cat, give us some space and don't interfere." I ordered.

I released the Bo-Katan, floated her helmet so it was in front of her and smiled cheerfully at her.

"A challenge, eh?" she gave me a lopsided grin, before snatching her helmet and putting it on.

"I accept!" she declared and drew her blaster pistols.

**=RK=**

**Ghost Company, Gama Site, Ryloth**

"They are flanking us!" shouted a clone.

His voice came over the roar of battle and was barely heard by his comrades.

"Of course they are..." grumbled Cody.

He blew off the head of an irritating B1 droid, before snapping out orders: "Send in what's left of the reserve to the right flank!"

"This could have gone better." muttered Kenobi.

The Jedi was anchoring the center of the clone lines, which were under a heavy assault by at least two companies of Super Battle droids and a horde of B1s.

He and his men had managed to break through the outer perimeter of the village and take the first two rows of buildings, before the CIS forces counterattacked. The battle had been raging ever since.

Obi-Wan felt his men falling one after another. By now, over a third of the clones were down, and the droids showed no sign of relenting in their attacks. Ghost Company simply didn't have the firepower necessary to stop the onslaught.

From the corner of his eye, Kenobi saw a trooper have his chest perforated by a long burst of blaster fire. The man slumped back, never to move again.

Obi-Wan glared at the machines. They had to reach the cannons and disable them. Every minute they delayed meant more people were dying all over the planet.

**=RK=**

**Torrent Company, Beta Site, Ryloth**

"Master! Is this your whole plan?!" shouted Ahsoka.

She was back to back with Anakin, in the center of a large intersection. Nearly a hundred droids were advancing towards them from four sides, constantly shooting at the two Jedi.

"Pretty much!" he answered with a confident grin on his lips. "Just about now! Wait for it..." he trailed off.

Even more droids were joining the onslaught, straining the Jedi's ability to deflect blaster bolts.

"Wait for what?! There are more clankers coming!"

Anakin frowned. He used telekinesis to activate his wrist mounted comm. "Rex! Where are you?! We can't hold them for much longer!"

Couple of seconds later, the Captains voice came back.

"We are a bit busy here, sir!" screamed Rex, so he could be heard.

Two hundred meters away, most of Torrent company was pinned down by two platoons of Super Battle droids, which came to reinforce their metal brethren.

"Those B1s are trying to flank us, sir!" someone shouted.

"Send Echo squad to stall them!" snapped Rex. "General, we won't be able to make it in time. A platoon of SB's just got between us, sir! We don't have the firepower to dislodge them any time soon! They are taking defensive positions and trying to contain us!"

Anakin cringed. "Snips, we've got a problem."

"You think!?" she deadpanned. Ahsoka could see a couple of droidekas rolling towards them.

**=RK=**

**Part 4**

**Krayt Company position, Alpha Site, Ryloth****  
><strong>  
>I sealed my helmet and brought my lightsaber back to life. I did it just in time to deflect a burst of fire from the red-haired woman. Her blasters were snapping shots at meas fast as she could pull the trigger.<p>

She apparently had trained to fight against Force Adepts, because her blasterfire was targeted at my blade, near the hilt. That increased the chance of my saber being blasted out of my hands from the force of the shots, and made it much harder to reflect her weapons fire back at her. Or that was the theory, anyway.

I used the Force to strengthen my grip and my smile grew. Bo-Katan could prove to be a challenge.

She jumped in the air on jets of flames coming from her rocket-pack. She made a motion with her left hand I was closely familiar with and a rocket flew my way.

I smirked and slapped the weapon away with a telekinetic wave, then I returned the favor. I sent two stun darts from my the launcher built in my left armguard. At the same time, my blade continued to deflect the blaster fire from the airborne mandalorian.

The rocket struck the ground to my right and detonated, showering me with pieces of rock and soil.

Bo-Katan twisted gracefully in the air and my dual shots missed her, spending their electric charges at the wall behind her.

She shot two thin discs from a device on her right hand at me. I met that attack with a Force push, which threw the metal slips back at her accompanied by an invisible sphere of energy.

Kryze flew up, ascending over the reflected attack, which smashed through the wall behind her. She rotated in mid air, so the missiles mounted on her back were pointing my way.

Her heavier weapon roared my way. Perhaps she thought that I would have a problem thanks to its greater weight and speed. It was time to dissuade her from such notions.

I pushed at the missile with both hands and the guided weapon stopped two meters from me. Then I used telekinesis to turn it so it pointed at the woman and released it, before rolling away to avoid a hail of blaster shots.

She plunged down, trying to evade her own missile, but I used the Force to guide it after her. Bo-Katan didn't let that slow her down. She turned around, so she flew backwards, and shot two yellow energy bolts, from her left armguard. One missed, but the second struck the missile pursuing her and detonated its warhead.

The explosion sent shrapnel in all direction. It also threw the mandalorian woman skidding across the ground. She landed hard, and stopped only when she struck the wall of a nearby building.

I used her temporally distraction to pluck out of her hand the blaster she managed to keep during her crash landing.

It didn't slow her for even a moment. Kryze sent two of the yellow energy bolts my way and while I deflected them, she launched a metal cord which darted towards my hands, followed by a single metal disc.

I used the Force to sent away the projectile but the rope snacked around my sword arm. Bo-Katan wasted no time and she flew up, dragging me with her. If it wasn't for the Force enhancing my body, her move would have dislocated my right shoulder. If I was lucky...

I cursed as I headed towards an inconveniently placed building. I twisted my body so I hit the wall feet first and leaped from that surface in a Force assisted jump. My still ignited lightsaber connected with the metal line, cutting through it and I switched it off before smashing in the woman and grappling her.

The time appeared to slow down for me.

Our midair collision threw away her attempts to control her flight with my additional weight. We spun through the air in uncontrolled fall.

She smashed her armored head in my face, which combined with our tumbling through the air was mildly disorienting. However thanks to the Force I was well aware where exactly we were and of our distance from the buildings and the ground.

I returned the favor, rattling her head within her helmet and twisted us so she'll take the brunt of our fall. I used the Force to slow down a bit our headlong plunge to the ground but it wasn't enough to let either of us get away from that stunt unscratched.

We landed hard. I could hear the unpleasant sound of cracking bones. I could feel pain exploding in my left arm and hand, which was under Kryze's body when we hit the ground.

Son of a bitch! That kriffing hurt!

**=RK=**

**Ghost Company, Gama Site, Ryloth****  
><strong>

"Cody! Ion grenades! I'll guide them so they'll have maximum effect!" shouted Obi-Wan.

He darted behind a half-demolished wall and nodded to the Commander.

The Jedi closed his eyes and concentrated. He let his senses fly over the battlefield, noting the positions of his men and the ghostly signatures of the machines.

A nearby soldier took out a grenade, primed it and threw the sphere at a group of droids. Kenobi picked up the weapon with the Force, and guided it so it would have maximum effect.

It detonated, releasing a pulse of ion energy which fried the electronics of fifteen machines.

Obi-Wan repeated the process, wiping out robots left and right, until his men ran out of grenades. By then the droids assaulting them were decimated.

Five minute later, the forces attacking Ghost Company were obliterated, and the path to the cannons and the final defenses around them was clear.

Half of Kenobi's men were either dead or wounded by that point.

**=RK=**

**Torrent Company, Beta Site, Ryloth****  
><strong>  
>"This way!" shouted Anakin.<p>

Skywalker sent a concentrated beam of telekinetic energy at the wall of a nearby house, blowing a large hole through the stone. He grabbed his apprentice and darted inside, using the Force to move faster than humanly possible.

It was almost enough. A shot from a droideka's cannon, smashed into his arm, blowing the porsthetics in two. He grunted as shrapnel and few stray blaster bolts struck his armor. It held admirably.

Ahsoka was not that lucky. She wasn't wearing an armor. The blaster bolts which managed to hit her during their brief flight to temporally safety, seared wounds across her left thigh and shoulder.  
>She shouted in pain and sagged in Anakin's grip.<p>

Skywalker cursed venomously. His lightsaber was still outside, gripped by the fingers of his severed artificial hand. At least it wasn't the good one.

He glanced at Snips, who was in no condition to move on her own. At least not fast enough to matter.

Anakin could hear the metal feet of the machines clattering over the rock covered ground outside. They would be all over them in moments.

**=RK=**

Couple of hundred meters. It could as well be miles.**  
><strong>  
>Rex threw an Ion grenade at a group of Super Battle droids, which danced under the energy discharge before falling to the ground into a smoking heap. The damn things weren't heedlessly throwing themselves into his men's blasterfire. Instead the droids were taking cover, and were simply content to pin him down.<p>

The Captain knew why. If the machines managed to take out the General and Ahsoka, he and his soldiers would be easy to dispatch. Kriff it all, the damn things didn't really need to directly kill the clones. If their commander found it practical, the robots could simply keep them under siege and starve them out.

It wasn't like he had a bunch of tactical options as he and his men were armed only with blaster carbines and Ion grenades. Besides, the latter were running out...

**=RK=****  
><strong>

**Krayt Company, Alpha site, Ryloth**

I submerged myself deeply in the Light side of the Force. It stung as it passed through me and interacted with the tendrils of darkness still clinging to my being. As usual, I had used the Dark side during the battle, and the both sides of the same coin, so to speak, didn't like playing nice with each other.

The Force energies were like a cool balm, extinguishing the stabs of pain in my left arm. I felt the cracks in my bones knitting together, until only a light, dull ache remained.

Good enough.

I turned my attention to Bo-Katan, who lied dazzled on the ground. The crash had made a number on her. Broken and bruised ribs, a bit of internal bleeding, concussion, broken arm...

I placed my hands on her chest and let the Force energies use me as a conduit and flow through me and into the wounded woman.

The Force could be a wondrous things. Injuries which would take hours spent in a bacta tank to heal, were mending moments later under my ministrations.

**=RK=**

Bo-Katan grunted in pain as the pieces of a broken rib shifted within her chest. She felt woozy and her eyes weren't working right. She blinked and stared. Over her, a blurred image of two men were kneeling. They had their hands on her chest.

She frowned and tried to slug the bastards but her right arm exploded in pain and refused to obey.

Broken. Her mind dutifully supplied the explanation.

Kryze froze. She could feel her broken rib shifting and then... knitting back together. It was not by any means the only strange sensation passing through her body.

She could feel... Liquid? Draining from her lungs. There was a pinch within her chest and Bo-Katan somehow knew that an internal injury had just been sealed by a patch of healthy flesh.

Soon her right hand followed. The bones under her skin moved like they were alive, but it didn't hurt.

No, that wasn't right. There was the pain, but it was distant, as if it was behind a wall of light, which was not only acting as a painkiller, but it made her calm. That thing, whatever it was, was the reason she felt unusually calm, given the circumstances.

Her right hand twitched as the bone was regrowing in the correct way. Around the bone, injured tissue was healing at an astounding rate.

At last, Bo-Katan could feel a warm stream passing through her body, washing her headache away. Her eyes focused and now there was only one man kneeling over her. It was the general she fought with. Her eyes trailed down his arms and she frowned. His left had was laying in the valley between her breasts and his right was over her heart, with its palm cupping part of her left breast.

Bo-Katan's right eye twitched and she put her freshly healed right hand to the test. She slugged the armored head of the man standing over her. Hard.

He just took it and tilted his head to the left.

"If you've got it out of your system, we need to talk." he said calmly, as if she hadn't hit him hard enough to crack someone's jaw.


	25. Chapter 13 Part 5

****AN: This ********part******** was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ********Gatemaster********! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**=RK=**

**Phase 13: Turning Point**

**=RK=**

**Part 5**

**Krayt Company, Alpha Site, Ryloth**

That stung. If it wasn't for my helmet, her armored fist could have easily broken my jaw.

"That gives a brand new meaning to the term 'battle'!" whistled Boil.

I glanced his way and then to where my hand was a moment ago. I cringed. I knew I could claim that placing my palm over her heart made healing her a bit more efficient power wise, which was even true, but no one would believe me. Besides, that never passed through my mind while I was patching up our resident Mandalorian.

I could hear Boil whispering something to his buddy and couple of clones started snickering.

"Waxer!" I snapped.

"It will be a pleasure, sir!" said the man, with a bit too much relish for his friend's comfort.

"Waxer! No, wait a minute!" Boil walked backwards in an attempt to get away from his fellow soldiers.

Which led him straight to Captain Cat, who was talking with Numa and ignoring our antics. The glare the officer gave him was obvious despite his helmet. Cat slapped Boil on the back of the head.

The Captain barked, making his displeasure evident to us all:

"Boil! Stop acting like a kriffing joker! You are a soldier of the Republic! Act like it!"

If it wasn't for a warning which came through the Force, Bo-Katan would have blindsided me with her next punch. Instead, I grabbed her armored fist centimeters from my face.

"Our spar is over, Kryze." I snapped.

She chuckled in answer.

"I would say that the Jedi haven't fallen as much as we believed, but you aren't one of them. Are you?" she asked.

There was a hint of mischief in her tone.

"Me?! A Jedi? That's a good joke." I smirked. "Now, I believe that there was a point for your brazen entrance. What do you want?"

She stretched and moaned. The newly healed flesh was screaming in protest. It was something with which I was intimately familiar with. Good thing that I could use the Force to dampen any pain in my body.

"Wat Tambor, the local Confederation leader is losing control of the situation. He even gave up control over a significant portion of the droid forces deployed away from the capital to Hutt mercenaries." she grumbled. "As a sign that the CIS are willing to 'honor' their deal!" she sneered.

"Is that how you apparently have some authority over this mess?" I asked and pointed to the still smoking remains of the beasts.

Kryze shrugged. "It felt like a good idea at the time. However, I'm not in overall command of the droids stationed here. There is a tactical droid who does the job. I was sent merely as an adviser." she grumbled.

My men gave her dirty looks, and a few of them started muttering before a glare of Cat silenced them. Can't blame them. I wasn't thrilled either from the attack of those unwilling kamikazes.

At least my men got out of it unscratched, which in combination with my little spar with the woman, did a lot to make cooperation with her acceptable. Without really hurting the morale. They were trained by mandalorian mercenaries themselves, so each one of my troopers was aware of at least the basics of the Mando culture.

"You still haven't answered my question, Bo-Katan. What do you want?"

"Tambor dead. And preferably to get of this rock in one piece."

"I can guarantee the first. We may have some issues with the second."

She stiffened for a brief second. Only my Force enhanced senses allowed me to perceive it. Kryze was ready to attack me if the situation warranted it.

"Your presence here, no matter the "official" reason, paints you and the Death Watch as accomplices of all the atrocities committed by the CIS on Ryloth. The fact that your organization is little more than a bunch of common terrorists, who now will be seen as slavers to booth, doesn't help you." I stated.

She bristled hearing my accusation.

"That's a lie! We are True Mandalorians, not a bunch of common criminals! All we want is to return our people to their senses! We are not a bunch of pacifistic cowards!"

"So you want to turn back the Mandalorian people back to their warrior roots. Commendable." I gave her a respectful nod, which took her off guard.

"That's an unexpected sentiment from a Republic General..." she whispered.

"However, the Death Watch is doing it the wrong way. All that you'll achieve by acting as common terrorists is to antagonize your own people. "

"Those cowards are not our people! We are warriors through and through!" Bo-Katan snapped at me.

"Perhaps. Yet you need them if you want to amount to anything but a single rogue clan. You need to win their hearts and minds, something that won't happen thanks to acts of petty terrorism." I smiled under my helmet. "You need to give a cause to the average New Mandalorian. A reason to put away his pacifism and embrace  
>their true nature."<p>

Kryze stared at me thinking furiously.

"You have a plan, I take it?" she asked.

"Many in fact." I nodded in the direction of the CIS artillery. "Tambor and his ilk, with their actions of Ryloth gave us unbeatable propaganda victory. In days, the entire galaxy will know what to expect if the CIS win. What happens on this world can, if presented properly, turn your peace loving New Mandalorians into bloodthirsty warriors of legend, ready to tear the Confederacy apart."

She shook her head in denial.

"Its unlikely. My sister and her lapdog abhor violence and war."

"Then persuade them otherwise." I challenged her. "Once it is clear that Death Watch members were on Ryloth, aiding the CIS, they'll have no chance of swaying the masses on Mandalore. And that is if you are lucky." It was left unsaid that if they supported the kriffing Confed bastards, there would be hell to pay.

Once the true extent of the CIS depravities on Ryloth became known across the galaxy, the war was going to become really ugly.

Bo-Katan glared at me. I could sense her mood. At the moment her emotions were shifting like an interceptor trying to evade multiple enemy fighters.

Kryze and the Death Watch were now in a trap unwittingly made by whoever sent them here, and I was pretty sure that was done by their leader. Even a rumor of her organization's involvement with the events here would deal a deadly blow the their credibility. Even worse, from her point of view, was that she was that proof.

I could feel how the realization was dawning on her. After nearly a minute of silence she shook her head sadly.

"Even if we manage to pull off a Coup d'etat, it will be for naught. Unless we do it with full support of the CIS." she grumbled.

"In such a case, there will be a hell to pay." I added.

My smile turned into a grin. I had the best weapon to use against a mandalorian. I had a just scored a great victory in space, despite the severe mauling my forces had taken in the process. Even better, I had challenged her in single combat and won.

"You'll have a choice to make, Bo-Katan Kryze." I declared. "You can help your misguided people open their eyes and become what they were meant to be – True Mandalorians! Honorable warriors, who could be the envy of the galaxy." I lowered my voice. "Or will you try to turn them into a bunch of barbarians like the most of the Death Watch."

"What do you know about what it means to be a True Mandalorian?!" she scoffed.

"You'd be surprised." I muttered quietly. "You have some time to make your decision." I said aloud.

"Aren't you the generous one?!"

"When I can afford to be." I ignored her sarcasm. "You are pretending to be a common mercenary. Its time to act as one," I waved at her. "Congratulations! You are hired to assist us in liberating Ryloth."

**=RK=**

Bo-Katan shook her head in exasperation. That man was trying his best to push all her buttons! And almost succeeding!

Even worse, he actually beat her in single combat! Her, Bo-Katan, the second in command of the Death Watch! His gall at outright saying that her organization was nothing more than a bunch of common criminals didn't sting her pride that much! She was defeated by a non-mandalorian!

She glared at him.

And it was getting worse. Of course it did.

There was a small, treacherous part of her mind that agreed with his logic. That was even worse.

Bo-Katan glowered at the man, wondering what she was going to do.

**=RK**

**CIS Positions, Alpha Site, Ryloth****  
><strong>  
>Cat was not thrilled with his General's newest harebrained scheme. The only thing preventing him from complaining was the fact that Veil's ideas tended to work. So far.<p>

Two third of his company, the damn mercenary and the Captain were about to execute an attack as a diversion. They were to try sucking as many of the droids out as possible, so the General could hit the artillery with less resistance. They were taking positions in the canyon leading to the inner part of the village, where the hostages and heavy guns were located.

Cat waited until the countdown, displayed on his helmet's visor, hit zero and nodded at Boil, who was armed with his missile launcher. The rest of the clones toting such weapons were further back, out of sight from their enemies, and took their lead from him and readied their own weapons.

A single missile flew from the clone line and impaled a CIS tank. Its armor was found lacking and the machine slumped to its right, sending a fountain of smoke and fire into the air.

This acted as a signal, causing the clones to send a torrent of blaster fire at the droids. Many of the machines were scythed down before the tanks returned the favor. Their cannons and secondary armaments roared in defiance, sending streams of scarlet death at the clones.

This first barrage saw eight of Cat's men obliterated. He bit of a curse and continued to lay down blaster fire, shoulder to shoulder with his men. He had to make it look believable.

**=RK=**

**Ghost Company, Gamma Site, Ryloth**

Obi-Wan and Cody looked at each other. They were standing over the destroyed chassis of a Super Battle droid. One that had been modified with a missile launcher in its left arm.

"That might work, General."

Twenty odd minutes later, Kenobi led the survivors of his company into attacking the final CIS defensive perimeter. They had seven salvaged missile launchers with nineteen reloads spread amongst them.

Two tall buildings, which were remade into strong points by the droids, were turned into rubble by a pair of warheads each. That opened the way for the clones by silencing the heavy repeater blasters placed in the dwellings upper floors.

Obi-Wan led the charge, using his lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts coming his way. By making himself the primary target, he allowed more of his men to live. The troopers in turn did their best to eliminate the droids shooting at them and their general.

As per the plan, Cody ordered two squads to secure each flank and slow down the droids converging on the site where the GAR had just penetrated their lines. The Captain led the rest of his men after Obi-Wan, straight towards the artillery position, which was just behind a low row of lightly defended buildings.

Three more missiles shattered most of the resistance in their front, allowing Kenobi to lead an understrength platoon to the proton cannons.

Behind them, the rearguard were fighting for their lives in a desperate attempt to hold the attention of the CIS droids protecting the perimeter. For them, the next few minutes were an orgy of death and destruction.

Needles of azure and crimson colored energy crisscrossed in the air, leaving ruins everywhere they hit. Soon the broken bodies of men and machines littered the ground.

Cody signaled most of his men to spread out throughout the buildings and start clearing the droids, while the clones carrying the remaining missile launchers went after the cannons.

In front of them, Kenobi burst in the small plaza, where the artillery was located. He charged amidst the squads of B1s acting as a last ditch defense, thus concentrating their attention on himself.

It worked. Mostly.

One of the B1's, which was operating a proton cannon, was not fooled like his brethren and turned his weapon at the cluster of buildings being cleared by the clones. It send a snap shot at a wall behind which a squad of Republic troopers were advancing.

The only reason Cody and the rest of his men survived was that the smart fuse of the shell decided that it was too close to the gun which fired it to detonate at anything more that a fraction of its potential yield. The explosion only ended the lives of five clones, knocked four more out and despite the sound dampeners on their armors, deafened five more.

Yet, that was too little too late. Cody's men who had salvaged missile launchers had shot a moment earlier.

The armor of the proton cannons, which were protecting them from light weapons and shrapnel, proved woefully inadequate against missiles. Besides, each warhead was aimed at the open fire control station of the mobile artillery emplacements.

Four of the five guns fell to the ground as neutered wrecks.

The only one that had no missile aimed at remained in CIS control for couple of seconds longer, before the B1 operating it was struck by a blaster bolt which Kenobi had deflected its way.

The Jedi and his still battle ready troopers made a short work of the few remaining droids trying to protect the artillery emplacements.

Cody who had been dazed by the artillery shell that wiped out one of his squads came back to the real world. He winced. His head was ringing something awful.

The Captain stared through a nearby window and saw that the proton cannons were neutralized. The General and two of his men were busy releasing the locals and pointing them at the guns of the destroyed droids.

Right. They were still in danger.

Cody accessed the comm suite of his armor and smiled grimly. The jamming in the surrounding area was almost gone. His comm could easily burn through what little enemy ECM was bleeding from nearby areas.

"This is Ghost Actual! Gamma is condition green! I repeat Gamma is condition green! The cannons are neutralized!" he took a deep breath before shouting in the receiver. "We need immediate air support! I repeat, we need immediate air support at my coordinates!"

"Roger, Ghost Actual. We are lifting now. Eta, two minutes." Cody who was nearly deaf was unable to hear the cool answer of Razor One, the leader of the gunship wing which brought them down to Ryloth.

**=RK=**

Kenobi had released twenty four locals, before he felt that he was running out of time.

"Release the others and grab a gun. There are a lot of droids which are about to hit us any moment! We need your help to hold them off until reinforcements arrive." Obi-Wan ordered the elderly woman who appeared to be the village leader.

She nodded and repeated his words on her native tongue.

Most of the released locals, who were the men and women Kenobi felt would be best for helping him and his men in stopping the inevitable droid counter attack, were hastily arming themselves. Only two, who were armed with vibroblades given to them by the clones, continued to cut free their fellow prisoners.

The Jedi glanced at the sole still operational cannon and shook his head. It was useless right now. They had to stop the droids before the machines reached the buildings surrounding the artillery site. Anything less would leave few hundreds of bound locals in the crossfire.

He rushed towards the place he felt Cody's presence.

Moments later, Kenobi found the Commander. The clone was shouting in his comm for air support. Good. With the local guns silenced, the LAATs should be able to help dispatching the remaining droids.

"Cody, what's the ETA of the air support?" asked Obi-Wan, but his subordinate didn't even notice him.

It took Kenobi patting the clone on the shoulder, before Cody paid him any attention.

"Sorry, sir! I didn't hear you!" screamed the Commander.

"No need to be so loud!" quipped Obi-Wan. He glanced at the devastated interior of the building and frowned.

"Can't hear you sir!" shouted Cody.

The Jedi shook his head. He only hoped that his friend wasn't permanently deaf.

Kenobi patted Cody on the shoulder and pointed him in the direction of the droids who had mostly mopped up the squads left to slow them down.

The clone officer nodded, and took position behind a half-demolished wall.

They were being joined by more and more locals, who had armed themselves with weapons taken from destroyed droids.

One of the clones, a corporal who Kenobi didn't know, looked at the volunteers and muttered: "Great. We might even make it."

"We will make it, soldier!" the General said loudly, in an attempt to reassure both the clone troopers who were not deafened and the locals.

Heartbeats later, the droids which were still active, disregarded the couple of survivors from the rearguard and charged the rest of Kenobi's force.

They were met with whithering amount of blasterfire. However most of the shots snapped by the locals missed by miles.

The B1 droids, were falling down in droves as the cannon fodder they were, but in doing so, those machines were soaking up fire which was not hitting their more dangerous brethren. The B2 Super Battle Droids were the ones retaliating effectively to the fire of the flimsy line of clones and armed civilians.

The walking wall of steel was coming closer and closer, paying with four of their mechanical lives for every one of the defenders they were claiming.

It was an exchange rate that the CIS troops could afford to pay.

Even the sole survivor of the rear guard, who was sending blue needles of concentrated energy at the backs of the advancing machines, did little to dissuade the machines from wiping out Kenobi, his men and the locals helping them.

The droids were mere three meters from the Republic remnants, when the air vibrated with the familiar droning of LAAT gunships. Some of the robots turned around started scanning the air for the perceived threat.

It did them little good besides being able to see the craft which ended their existence.

A whole wing of heavily armed LAATs flew centimeters over the roofs of the village's dwellings. The predatory forms of the gunships dashed over the advancing droids. They unleashed missiles and rockets, blowing up the droids farthest from Cody's position. Thin darts of laser fire came to life from the small ball turrets mounted at the noses of the LAATs, neatly slicing the droids into pieces.

Kenobi released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The Force be damned machines were caught in the open and demolished in short order. The sight of droids being turned into scrap didn't make him feel any better.

Most of his men were gone or mercifully only wounded. Dozens of the locals had perished in the last, desperate firefight.

Despite all that, they had "won". The artillery at this position was neutralized, and hopefully Anakin and Delkatar had also taken their objectives, or would do so soon.

Obi-Wan looked to his right. There was a girl, no more than fifteen years old, laying slumped on her side. Here empty purple eyes were looking straight at the Jedi.

Kenobi closed his eyes, calling on the Light Side of the Force once more. He felt its rejuvenating touch and concentrated on it, releasing the bitterness he was feeling, as well as the first wisp of anger aimed at the CIS leader who had decided to use the locals as live shields.

To Obi-Wan, the so called "success" of taking down the guns tasted as bitter as defeat.


	26. Chapter 13 Part 6

****AN: This ********part******** was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum:********BigSky********! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**=RK=**

**Phase 13: Turning Point**

**=RK=**

**Part 6**

**Krayt Company, Alpha Site, Ryloth**

Cat had lost twenty two men, dead and wounded before calling in the retreat. Most of them were taken out by the damn tanks.

The Captain glanced behind his back once he had slid behind a new cover. Half a dozen tanks were moving in pursuit, followed by two companies of Super Battle droids. Behind those, four more tanks, the last that were supposed to be in the region as well as more droids are moving in to defensive positions in the chokepoint.

So far everything was going according to the plan. If the damn woman kept her part of the deal with the General, that is.

A loud roar revebratted through the canyon, almost deafening Cat. An overpressure wave slammed at the rock he was using as cover, shaking it. He glanced over it and smiled.

The tanks, while unharmed from the blast-wave, were moved out of their precise formation. Most of the droids were on the ground, thrown off their feet.

So she came through.

"Fire at will!" ordered Cat and followed his own order.

A moment passed before eight missiles streaked at the six CIS tanks which were pursuing the clones and the machines infantry support. The warheads slammed into the CIS armor, blasting through the tough composite. Once the tank's defenses were breached, the inside of the machines were engulfed into a hellish storm of plasma, molten metal, and shrapnel. In two cases, something truly critical was damaged, and the machines blew up, sending their turrets sailing through the air. The rest of the tanks died less spectacular deaths, but were nonetheless left laying on the ground as expensive sculptures of modern art.

**=RK=**

Bo-Katan was almost impressed by the clones tenacity. They had kept up their mock attack until nearly a sixth of their company's total numbers were down, then executed a flawless fighting retreat, taking their fallen with them.

Only to lead their pursuers into an ambush, which Kryze sprung when she blew up the charges planted by the CIS at the chokepoint. By that single action alone, she buried a third of the droids protecting the proton cannons, as well as their remaining tanks.

The blast wave sent a lot of the machines into disarray, something she took advantage of. The Mandalorian warrior activated her rocket-pack and jumped from behind the boulder behind which she too cover. She strafed a mauled platoon of Super Battle droids, raining blaster fire and missiles at the machines.

Only on her third pass any of their counter-fire came anywhere close to her and by that time only three B2's were still relatively intact. On her last pass one of them even managed to hit her, but its shot splashed over her Mandalorian steel forged armor, melting off some of the tough alloy but leaving her unharmed.

There was nothing left standing to warrant a fifth pass.

**=RK=**

I led my chosen strike team through the sewers, with Numa trailing off at the back of the column with Waxer and Boil. According to Bo-Katan, there were at least few remaining scout droids hunting for stragglers through the village. All of them armed, so I decided that the kid was safer with us as long as she stayed underground while we dealt with the robots.

When we were at the exit leading to the plaza with the cannons and the hostages, I stopped for a brief moment. I drew the Force to me, drinking deeply from it.

Pale Ionic energy danced around my left hand, ready to be unleashed.

"Check your targets, we have civies spread amongst the clankers. Cover each other and don't get killed. That's an order!"

A round of brief chuckles answered me.

I levitated the hatch barring our way. It turned out to be well oiled and opened without a sound. I exited first, with my sword at the ready, but inactive.

There was a droid in front of me, with its back turned towards me. It was busy clearing up a nearby cage. Probably where the now filleted animals were being kept. I sent the energy engulfing my arm at it, which struck it soundlessly. The droid froze, giving off a soft buzz/hiss sound and fell like a puppet with its strings cut.

I caught it with the Force, gently placing it on the dirty floor, so it won't clatter.

Behind me, my men were quietly exiting and taking positions near the walls of the tunnel.

We were in time. There were twenty seven seconds before the agreed attack time. Cat would be executing his part of the plan any minute now.

I waited patiently until the counter reached zero, despite the battle lust racing through my veins, feeding off the Dark side energies I was using to empower myself.

An explosion sounded not too far away. I could sense a lot of droids heading that way.

I waited while my men attacked the CIS forces as a diversion. I waited as they fought and died, sensing each one of them passing away.

Fourteen of my soldiers died to give us an opening to destroy our targets and save the locals.

Explosions, strong enough to shake the ground echoed overhead and darted forward. A Force enhanced leap led me in the middle of the plaza, where I landed feet first over the torso of a B1. The flimsy machine's torso caved under my weight and momentum, wrecking it.

The one which was next to it was bisected by my blade, while I sent an energy bolt resembling a thin, pale bolt of lightning at one of the robots controlling a proton cannon.

That machine died with its internal components slagged.

I was on the move, not stopping for more than a moment in order to sent an ionic bolt at an artillery droid.

My men surged from the tunnel, taking aimed shots at any droid that was moving.

Two of them were carrying missile launchers. The troopers turned their weapons on the enemy cannons, which were trying to reorient themselves and target us. Their armor caved in when hit by warhead designed to take out dedicated tanks, leaving only two operational cannons.

"Take out the left!" I shouted an order to my AT troopers and ran straight at the one to the right. Its gun was almost pointing at me.

If it shot now, I was likely a goner as well as a lot of civies.

I threw my lightsaber at an annoying Super Battle droid which flew backwards, impaled with my blade. The Force surged through me as I commanded and molded it to my will. My arms were covered by a ghostly sheer of energy which became concentrated enough to blur their outlines.

I used this energy to grab the artillery emplacement that was my target and pick it up. I wrenched it upward. The gun barrel tore from its chassis split second after sending a proton shell at the heavens.

I left the two pieces fall to the ground and they smashed two Super Battle droids which were shooting at me.

Crimson blaster bolts scorched the chest-plate of my armor, its composite leaking in half molten streams down my torso. I winced at the heat which fought with the environmental controls of my armor in an attempt to sear my flesh. I felt stinging sensation over my chest before the armor managed to regulate the internal temperature and cool down to acceptable levels.

The ancient piece of equipment saved my life once again, but was mostly ruined. I hoped that I'd be able to patch it up to an acceptable condition before I entered in my next battle.

Replacing my armor with something giving me equivalent protection would be possible only when the first variants of light power armor were operational in few months. At least the exoskeletons would be ready for combat testing earlier...

A stray shot which passed too close for comfort brought me back to the present. Damn it all! I had spaced out in the middle of combat! A great way to get oneself killed.

I rolled under a long burst sent my way by a SB droid and fried it with an ionic bolt, before summoning my sword.

The plaza was battered by a blast-wave as two missiles blew up the last proton cannon, before it could bear on any of us.

After that, moping up the few still active droids which were nearby was easy.

"LT! Get a couple of squads to start releasing the hostages. Two more squads with me. We are going to hunt down the remaining droids. The rest of you establish a perimeter and secure it." I ordered.

Before we headed for the pass, to deal with the enemy stragglers I checked the casualties. Five of my men were hit during the melee. Only two of them would recover.

Eighteen Twi'lek were wounded. Ten died before the Acclamators landed and we could provide them with adequate medical assistance.

Four of them were children.

**=RK=**

Bo-Katan flew through the canyon, towards the artillery position. On her way she strafed few droids, most of which were the almost harmless and useless B1s.

Half a click from the plaza, she found a single tank driving away from the rock-slide she had caused. Kryze grinned when she recognized the droid whose upper body could be seen from the open commander's hatch. It was the Tactical one responsible for the defense of this village.

That sick clanker had been irritating her since the moment she met it.

She dived towards the ground and released her single remaining heavy missile. It struck the tank in the lesser rear armor, punching through like a heavy turbolaser through defenseless freighter. Bo-Katan must have hit something vital, because the armored vehicle erupted in an impressive pyrotechnic conflagnation, which sent the half melted and shredded upper torso of the Tactical droid high in the air.

The woman chuckled and sent few blaster bolts at the failing piece of scrap. It was demolished even further and pieces of it rained all over the canyon.

Soon after that, Bo-Katan met Veil, who was leading ten men against the last remaining droids. He was deflecting the machines shots and frying them with wide arches of lightning emanating from his left hand. No one seeing him at that moment could mistake him for a Jedi.

He fought with ferocity that could be envied by many a Mandalorian.

She licked her lips and smiled like a predator who had just scented its next meal.

Down below, the General stopped his progress and stared straight at her.

Bo-Katan smirked. She was going to have so much fun with that clueless man!

**=RK=**

**Torrent Company, Beta Site, Ryloth**

Rex ducked under a missile launched by a B2 droid, which was soon taken down by burst of blaster fire sent its way from three clones. One of those men was cut to pieces by the concentrated fire from no less that fifteen machines.

The Captain threw his last grenade at a pair of Super Battle droids which had missile launchers and were preparing to use them.

The energy blast fried the circuits of the machines as they tried to fire their weapons. One warhead blew up in the barrel of its launcher, making the robot attached to it into so much steel fillings.

The other was marginally "luckier". Its missile launched clearly and promptly struck a nearby building, tearing up its facade.

Three more droids were taken out with well aimed burst of fire, then another trooper fell after being hit in the head. An Ion grenade dropped a quartet of B2s which were bunched close to each other.

For first time in his life, Rex felt totally helpless. He had committed his reserves, his men were pinned down and encircled, with no room to maneuver, while the enemy was picking them one by one.

The Captain emptied the last few shots remaining in the power cell of his left hand pistol, demolishing a particularly troublesome Super Battle droid and went behind the low wall he used for cover to reload. He was wracking his brain for anything that could permit him to save at least few of his brothers but there was nothing he could think of.

Even worse, he had lost contact with the Jedi and any attempt to raise them was met with static.

Another clone died – the cover he was kneeling behind was demolished by a missile, and the blast-wave hurled the man's body was hurled into a nearby wall.

Rex opened fire at the machine that just killed one of his soldiers and didn't go back under cover before the damn thing was down.

The Captain blinked in confusion. He was feeling hot, very hot. Rex looked down and stared at the smoking ruin which was the piece of his armor that was supposed to cover his gut.

Ah. That explained it. At least he didn't feel pain. Which was not supposed to be a good thing. Right?

He grunted and shot off the head of a B1 which was trying to advance despite the fierce resistance of his men.

Kriffing clankers!

**=RK=**

Anakin was standing in front of his wounded apprentice who was leaning on the wall behind them and using her lightsaber to deflect the shots coming from the advancing droids.

"I'm sorry, Snips. I kriffed up." he muttered.

"We can't win them all, Master!" she chuckled with dark humor. "You should get away while you still can, Skyguy." she added in a somber tone.

Anakin smiled sadly and shook his head. If he ran, and abandoned Ahsoka as well as Rex and rest of his men, he had a chance to make it out. Small, but it was there.

He glanced Ahsoka's way and gave her a reassuring smile, which both of them knew for the lie it was. Their only chance for survival was an immediate airstrike at the proton cannons, followed by a wing of LAAT's taking apart the droids before the clankers could blast them to pieces. But even if the gunships left in that precise minute, they would be too late. The LAAT's that brought them down, which were the closest Republic assets, were three minutes away.

In less than a half of that time the droids would have his position demolished and overran.

Anger aimed at his own self, at his overconfidence and the arrogant way he had carried out this mission raged within Skywalker.

He knew it in his heart. It was his own mistakes that got them all killed. While he could sense about a third of Torrent company still fighting, the clones under Rex's command were blinking one after another from Anakin's perception. Even the Captain was slowly becoming less bright to his senses.

Rex was wounded. Badly.

Another clone died. A man he was responsible for.

Anakin shouted in anger and frustration. He gave voice to all his bottled feelings, his anguish and failure.

Skywalker scream revebratted through the Force, resonating with dark power.

The half-demolished wall through which he had brought Ahsoka in their short lived redoubt was shattered to grain sized pieces as a visible ripple passed through the air. It continued after smashing the stone and released its power outside, tearing apart the droids in its path.

Anakin panted, gasping for air. At least a hundred droids lied in pieces.

He stared at the devastation he had somehow wrought before he was brought back by Ahsoka's shouting: "Skyguy! This is your chance! Run!"

Skywalker glanced at his apprentice for a moment, uncomprehending. She gazed back, straight at his yellow tinted eyes.

He shook his head, grabbed her and used the Force to blast open a hole in the wall at the back, while no one was shooting at him.

Anakin disregarded Ahsoka's protests and dragged her deeper in the building.

'Skywalker! What the hell are you doing? Why can I hear you even over here?!'

Anakin was startled as Delkatar's Voice sounded in his head. He glanced at Ahsoka who looked back with her huge eyes.

"Did you hear that, too?" he wondered aloud.

The padawan nodded her head and winced as her wounded leg hit an upturned table. Her attempts to suppress the pain through the Force weren't working as well as she hoped.

'We are in deep banta shit!' Skywalker thought aloud.

'That we are.' mentally answered Ahsoka.

'Explain! Now!' snapped Veil, through the bond he shared with Skywalker's padawan.

Her eyes widened. She was connected through the Force with both men and Delkatar was using her like some sort of conduit to speak with her and her master!

'We are in trouble, Delkatar. Master lost his prosthetic arm, I'm wounded and Rex and Torrent company are getting cut to pieces. We won't last much longer!'

**=RK=**

**Krayt Company location, Alpha Site, Ryloth**

I closed my eyes and frowned. If Ahsoka's and Anakin's situation was as bad as I felt thanks to my strange bond with the kid, then I had no planet bound asset that could make it to their position in time.

Fighters or bombers from orbit wouldn't cut it either. I felt that they had only few minutes. At best.

An orbital strike would wipe them out. They were too close for such a thing. The space ships weapons were too powerful for danger close strikes. Or were they...

Ion cannons. But those that could effectively hit ground targets from orbit were the heavy guns on the Venators. At least couple of those were still operational, but even at low power they had very high chance of frying unprotected people on the ground. It was the reason why I didn't use them to take out the cannons and had to proceed with the ground attacks.

I ran to a nearby trooper who was carrying a laser comm system. It was a foolproof way to connect with our orbital assets despite the enemy ECM, which was death to long range comms.

Despite having dealt with the droids in our immediate vicinity, there was at least one ECM emitter hidden nearby which was keeping us in the dark, so to speak.

It took one long minute, in which I could feel echoes through my connection with Ahsoka. Anakin's soldiers were dying.

"Sir, I've got the Admiral on the line."

I grabbed the comm set from my man.

"Admiral, Yularen. I need immediate Ion cannon strike in the vicinity of Site Beta. Minimum safe distance and power. Skywalker's being overran as we speak." I ordered and snapped the long string of my identification code for the day.

"Immediately, sir!" he answered crisply.

**=RK=**

**Republic Fleet, High orbit over Ryloth**

It took nearly another minute for the frantic orders to pass through the chain of command. The Victory had to rotate so her sole surviving Ion cannon could bear on the surface, while targeting solutions were crunched by her computers.

Then she fired, sending columns of Ion energy at a certain spot on the planed below. They struck one point two kilometers behind the Proton cannons which were Skywalker's target. That was about two and a half clicks from where Torrent Company and the Jedi were making their last stand.

The Ion energy, which is so deadly for any machine usually had mild effects on organic life. A pulse of a grenade could give a light shock, perhaps cause mild burns.

The main cannons of a Venators were of entirely different league. And while they could dial up and down their power, those weapons were never meant to be fired where an unshielded beings could be hit.

A tsunami of ion energy washed over the village. The power surged around and _through _the buildings, often discharging itself in the form of lightning bolts.

Droids burnt and melted. Some even exploded.

The artillery park was engulfed by an ion storm which shattered the cannons and some of their shells, wiping out everything in the plaza and hundreds of meters around.

The Jedi and the remnants of Torrent Company were lucky. The blast-wave was stopped by the buildings of the village short of them.

Those same dwellings did nothing to even slow down the energy surges, powerful enough to fry an adult humanoid with a single strike. Both clones and droids were electrocuted by torrents of power.

Nearby, in a half demolished building, Anakin sensed a warning screamed at him through the Force. He tossed Ahsoka in nearby corner and jumped over her, covering his apprentice with his body.

Skywalker raised over them the most powerful anti-radiation shield he could and prayed to the Force that it would be enough.

Bolts of Ion energy arched through the house and struck Anakin's barrier. Skywalker felt as if his entire body was on fire and he screamed hoarsely until he blacked out.


	27. Chapter 14 Part 1

****AN: This part was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: Cypher3au! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Phase 14: Ryloth: Endgame**

**=RK=**

**Part 1**

**=RK=**

**Med bay, Assault Ship Courageous, Republic LZ, Ryloth**

I was watching as doctors and med droids were working on Anakin. They were cutting charred pieces of cloth and armor off of him. In the room to the right, Ahsoka was being treated for her blaster wounds. Thanks to Skywalker, who had mostly shielded her with his body and Force powers, she was only mildly singed. If she had been wearing an armor, she might have gotten away only with mild injuries.

That was something we were going to talk about, once the docs were finished with her.

Next to me, Kenobi was staring with empty eyes at his former apprentice, who was covered with first and second degree burns.

When all was said and done, Anakin got lucky. Oh, he'll have some impressive scarring across his chest and would need to wear a resperator mask for the next few weeks, but he was expected to make full recovery.

So would Captain Rex, who would be out of commission for a month or so. However, with the exception of four grievously wounded troopers, Torrent Company was gone.

Kenobi's men had fared a bit better; a small platoon could be assembled from the survivors of Ghost Company. Once they all are back on duty, which wwould take months and artificial limbs for some of them.

All in all, the assault on the artillery positions had turned out to be almost as big a clusterfuck as the space battle. I could scarcely believe it.

What in the name of the Force possessed the Jedi to go into battle with only blaster carbines and Ion grenades?!

"General Kenobi. Walk with me." I said in a tone leaving no room for mistaking my words as anything but orders and headed to the nearest conference room, where we could speak without someone interrupting us.

His head turned slowly my way and he stared at me for a few seconds before shaking his head and following me.

When we were both inside, I manipulated the door panel with the Force, making sure that we wouldn't be disturbed.

"General Kenobi, I'll read your and Skywalkers AARs when you are able to finish the damn things. Right now I want to know what the hell were you two idiots thinking?! You went in carrying only light weapons!" I shouted at him, which tore him out of his funk.

Obi-Wan winced and lowered his head.

"Two Companies of the finest men the Republic had, all but destroyed! Tell me General Kenobi, what were you thinking when you ordered your men to carry only carbines and Ion grenades against a numerous well entrenched enemy?!" Now, that I had his undivided attention, I spoke quietly. No need to shout any more.

"We came here to liberate the people of Ryloth. Not to demolish their homes..." he mumbled.

"Let me get this straight. You were armed for a peacekeeping action, despite being aware that the CIS would be dug in deep to protect the proton cannons. All because you wanted to keep a few damn buildings safe?!" I was incredulous.

"It's the Jedi way... causing wanton destruction, especially on a Republic world..."

I glared at him and pointed at his apparel.

"From the moment you put on that uniform, General, you have been a GAR general first and a Jedi second. Your duty is to the Republic and your men. The Jedi's creed is a very distant third. "

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something but I didn't give him the chance to speak. I slammed a Force enhanced fist at the table, denting it.

"Tell me, how many Twi'lek died because you two were playing games? If Skywalker had not followed your example, he might have been able to deal with the Confed resistance on the ground! I wouldn't have been forced to call in an orbital strike to clear the last kriffing cluster of proton cannons!" I hissed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The turmoil that Kenobi was radiating, was obvious to anyone with the senses to pick it up.

"This is war! Not a police action or a run of the mill peacekeeping! When you mess around, more people die. The longer any single battle or the conflict as a whole lasts, the casualties became greater. For both sides, not to mention the civilians caught in between.

Obi-Wan, if you and the rest of the Jedi can't move from the mindset of a peacekeepers to that of a generals, you will get more people killed. Either directly by kriffing up as you and Anakin did today, and causing the deaths of your men when you kriffed up by the numbers. Or indirectly. Like you did by forcing me to sacrifice the civilians at Site Beta, so we could safely land our main force and proceed with liberating Ryloth. As we speak more people are dying in the CIS camps."

I shook my head.

"Sometimes people either under your direct command or civilians must be sacrificed so more people can be saved."

"That goes contrary to everything we are taught as Jedi! To everything we are!" exclaimed Obi-Wan.

"Then you have a decision to make, General Kenobi," I stated in a carefully bland voice. " You will either become the leader of men I know you can be, an officer that will be the pride of the Republics Armed forces. A General who does right by his oath and brings as many of his men home alive as possible. Or you will get out of the GAR. That is a choice all Jedi will have to make, sooner than later. We can't afford any more such 'victories'!" I pointed at the deck, and Ryloth's soil below it.

My comm beeped, breaking the moment. I bit off a curse and activated it.

"I'm listening."

"Sir, we have holocall from Coruscant. It's the Chancellor and General Valentra."

"Patch it to conference room 3A." I ordered.

The holoprojector around which the round table dominating the room was built, came to life showing the blue tinted images of Palpatine, Valentra, Yularen, Yoda and that of Ryloth's senator.

He was the same man I had ordered arrested for trying to release Grievous under Palpatine's instructions during the Hostage crisis on Coruscant. He got away, but not without suffering a serious blow to his power.

That man wasn't one of my greatest fans, but so far he's been unable to stir up too much trouble.

"Ah! General Veil! What is your progress?" exclaimed Palpatine.

He appeared pleased to see me in one piece. Which, considering who and what he was, meant nothing.

"We hold Ryloth's orbit and have annihilated the Separatist fleet blockading the planet. One Droid Command ship, two battleships and forty Munificents were destroyed by our forces as well as twelve thousand Vulture fighters. However we suffered heavy casualties in order to achieve such a feat."

"Excellent work, General!" Palpatine smiled at me.

It wasn't reassuring in the least.

"What is the situation on the ground?" asked Valentra.

"Our forces are disembarking and we'll proceed with the liberation of Ryloth as soon as that is done." I stated with a blank expression. "However there are some grim news you all should be aware of..." I proceeded to inform them about the slaves we saved in orbit and the Camps set up by the CIS.

Ryloth's senator started screaming for immediate action and I could see that Palpy was going to order it.

"You have to save those people, General! Consider this an order!" snapped Palpatine, faking a look of horror.

"The fastest way to finish this campaign will be to capture the Capital where Wat Tambor has his command center." I said, calling up a projection of the said city. It was build in on a solid rock spire, surrounded by a kilometers deep abyss.

"A siege could go on for months." Palpatine stated the obvious.

It was probably what he was hoping for. That would mean that I'll be stuck here for that long. Too bad, that I had other plans to deal with it...

"My people have suffered greatly! Such a siege will be too much!" grumbled the senator.

"Plan, have you, General Veil?" asked Yoda.

"While the Capital is our primary target, we need to dispatch strong forces to liberate the Camps. From a single battalion, up to an entire Regiment will be needed depending on how powerful the garrisons are. Once I have sufficient men near the major camps, we'll attack them at the same time. Because of that, I won't have enough free troops to assault the city while liberating the CIS held population. I intend to ask for help. It appears that despite their vicious attempts to suppress the resistance of the locals, the CIS has been unsuccessful. Cham Syndulla, leads the largest contingent of resistance fighters. I'll do my best to procure his assistance."

"He has the reputation of an extremist." the Chancellor gave me a grandfatherly smile which would have made Dumbledore proud. "He can be unpredictable."

"I don't trust him!" shouted the senator. "He is a power hungry maniac!"

"I'll leave Ryloth's politics in your capable hands, Senator. As per your orders, Chancellor, I'll do everything in my power to help the local population."

"And why we are not sending additional reinforcements?" asked Palpatine.

"We are stretched to the limit, sir." General Valentra joined the conversation. "There is no one else to send."

It was extremely fortunate that a squadron of Venators with escorts were already on the way, which would do a lot to shore up our space defenses. I didn't relish the possibility of the CIS sending in another fleet and blowing me out of orbit.

"It's unlikely that we would be able to achieve a timely victory without Syndulla." I stated with a grim expression on my face.

"Something to add, have you, Master Kenobi?" asked Yoda.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master Yoda."

"Very well. Liberate Ryloth, General Veil." ordered Palpatine before cutting the connection.

It was time to stretch my orders to their limits.

"Obi-Wan, if you decide to stay with us I have a job for you..."


	28. Chapter 14 Part 2

****AN: This part was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: DaLintyGuy ! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Phase 14: Ryloth: Endgame**

**=RK=**

**Part 2**

**Lorek Pass, Torangua Mountains, Ryloth**

Maximilian Veers watched the sensors display of his command tank like a hawk. The young officer was leading the vanguard of one of the armor columns braving the mountains. He was currently commanding a hover tank platoon, which was scouting ahead of the main force.

Above him, a pair of heavily armed gunships were lazily sweeping over the pass. Higher still, a couple of squadrons of fighters were flying CAP, on the lookout for any sign of CIS Vultures or bombers. Even in orbit, the ultimate high ground, a Venator, the _Victory,_ was hanging vigilant, ready to provide assistance if needed.

All that, didn't make the Lieutenant any less apprehensive. He was in a light tank, with only a shield generator for defense. One that maybe could take two shots before being overloaded.

You had to add to that the unpleasant fact that his hovercraft were no good for scaling vertical surfaces, such as the cliffs to the left, or flying, with the over two kilometers deep chasm on the right.

In front of his vehicle were two tanks of his command squad, both of which had their turrets sweeping from left to right in search of hostiles.

"Contact! You have enemy tanks and infantry activating to north east!" The voice of the_Victory's _sensor operator sounded from comms all along the armor column.

"Affirmative. We have them on our screens!" Confirmed the pilots of the gunships. "We are engaging."

"Lieutenant Veers! Push the vanguard forward and try to flush out any other surprises the Seps have for us." Ordered General Veil, who was riding with a group of a quick response LAATs, which had two companies of troopers ready to deploy.

"Wilco, sir!" Answered the younger man. "You heard, the General. We are moving out. I want five hundred meters separation between the platoon's elements."

The hover tanks' engines roared and the light machines darted forward, following the contour of the pass.

**=RK=**

The gunships flew over the mountain's peaks and followed the siren song of the droids energy emissions. Those two LAATs were heavily armed with both missile and rocket pods as well as rapid-fire lasers mounted under their short wings.

The pair appeared over the CIS forces. The Separatists machines were getting out of shallow trenches, where they had waited deactivated for Republic forces to come in range.

The lead LAAT released a couple of missiles aimed at two tanks which had gotten out of their hiding holes and were heading into firing positions over the GAR column. The heavy weapons struck the CIS machines from above, drilling effortlessly through their lighter top armor and detonating. The top third of the two stricken tanks disappeared into a flash of detonating explosives, and the resulting shock-wave obliterated a few B2 droids which were too close.

That first successful strike was followed by the gunships unleashing the rest of their weaponry before they finished their attack pass. Missiles blew up three more tanks, while rockets and lances of energy smashed into groups of droids.

The initial success of the LAATs was short-lived. The next CIS machine to awake was an AA emplacement, which opened up on the gunships. They were already finishing their strafing run and were able to avoid its initial flak fire. The two missiles it sent after them were a different matter.

The Republic craft spread out, increasing their speed and turning so they could target the weapon which which went after their comrade. One of the LAAT's managed to shoot down the missile going after its wing mate, before it could connect with it. The fire of the second one missed by centimeters, twin stilettos of green energy passing below and above the CIS weapon.

The missile struck the gunship from the side destroying one engine and heavily damaging the other. The LAAT spun out of control and plowed in the rocky ground.

The second one flew straight down in an attempt to go below the engagement envelope of the AA emplacement. That maneuver, as it turned out was not needed. A missile sent from one of the CAP fighters erased the AA site out of existence. Moments later, six V-19's strafed the CIS position.

**=RK=**

Lieutenant Veers glared at a mountain hill which was on the other side of the pass they were crossing. It was a good news/bad news thing.

The kriffing CIS had a position defended by proton cannons and heavy AA emplacements, from where their tanks and infantry could take potshots at the advancing Republic column without being too concerned by air or orbital attacks. The second option was out anyway, if the General wanted to use this pass. But the heavy cannons ensured that a Corvette or a Light Cruiser couldn't pass over the place where the Seps had entrenched themselves and plaster them with its secondaries. Not without getting shot down in retaliation.

Which was a problem. The fleet couldn't afford to loose any more ships, even one of the lighter ones. Such a thing would compromise even further the tentative hold the Navy had over Ryloth. Not a single GAR member on the ground wanted to think what would happen if the CIS sent a heavy fleet to retake the orbitals.

That left the ground forces with a problem. Now they had to brave a gauntlet under enemy fire. It wasn't a fun place to be.

Two of the CIS tanks which had taken positions on the ridge overlooking the pass concentrated their fire on the leading part of Veers' platoon.

They missed.

Maximillian had never been more grateful to the Seps own bean-counters, who were too cheap to pay for a decent targeting sensors and programing for the droid ground forces.

"Press forward! We need to get out of the pass ASAP and flank them!" Ordered the Lieutenant.

"Yes, sir!" He heard his driver shouting back a second before the tank darted forward, at a reckless speed.

That was all Veers could do. The position where his platoon was didn't give him many options.

They couldn't maneuver, or go back. Staying put would be a death sentence for his light tanks, and worse, would achieve nothing.

The eleven hover tanks flew towards the end of the pass, while exchanging fire with the CIS forces. The only high point was that while the Seps were busy shooting at his shielded machines, they were not bombarding the ponderous walkers which were striding forth with unmatched determination.

**=RK=**

**Eagle Flight, Lorek Pass, Torangua Mountains, Ryloth**

A droid operated tank took careful aim and fired. A fist made of crimson energy splashed over the shield of Maximilian's leading tank. The defensive field flashed brightly as it struggled to absorb and reflect the energies unleashed upon it, before the light show ended.

The hover tank, which was still intact, rotated its turret and roared its defiance. Its lighter, but faster firing cannon spoke. Three green bolts flew back at the CIS lines.

One missed.

The rest found their mark.

A deep, smoking rend appeared in the front armor of the enemy tank and the secondary weapons on the right side of its cupola were slagged by a hit.

In retaliation, four more of the Confed machines zeroed on the leading hover tank and fired in unison.

The shield stopped the first hit.

The next pierced the depleted defensive barrier as if it was not even there. It sliced through the thin armor protecting the turret and unleashed what remained of its fury on the people manning the hover thank.

The machine's commander, who acted a gunner too, was turned into ash from the waist up. The driver lived a bit longer thanks to the compartmentalization of the tank doing its job.

That proved useless when the front of the armored vehicle was struck by another cannon shot, which blew a hole in the glacis and obliterated the man.

I turned my senses towards the higher ground where the CIS forces had taken position. Their AA emplacements were already sending streams of laser fire and flocks of missiles at my CAP, forcing the Torrents back.

The fighters answered with their own weapons, which were met by wall of blaster fire. Only a handful of missiles got through, with only one reaching its target.

The end result was an AA site blown up in exchange for a pair of V-19's. It wasn't a trade I could afford.

Then another hover tank went in flames under the relentless enemy barrage. And I was grateful for it. I would gladly accept them blowing up my entire vanguard, despite Veers leading it, because it meant that the kriffing clankers weren't shooting at the pass itself.

Granted, the whole exercise was a damn diversion, but I needed everyone seeing what they believed my forces were doing. It was probably my best chance to end the mess on Ryloth fast.

So I was leading three regiments into a meat grinder while Kenobi prepared to do his part.

That still left me do deal with the CIS forces on the damn hills overlooking the pass.

Oh, I got a plan how to do it. It was just that a bunch of gunships from Earth would have been ideal for dealing with this situation. Flying through the pass, under the enemy AA umbrella, then popping a sensor pod over the edge of the canyon, locking on the targets and sending missiles to deal with them.

It was too bad that thanks to the enemy ECM my own gunships were unable to do so. They needed a line of sight to fire and that was suicide against the massed AA emplacements.

No orbital strike, an air attack being too costly on my remaining assets... And no kriffing indirect fire artillery! That was soon going to be climbing near the top of the list I needed the R&D to see. Few self propelled arty pieces would have done wonders against the entrenched CIS forces. Hell, few mortars would do nicely too.

Just another thing to add to the list.

That left us dealing with the enemy the old fashioned way. With grunts on the ground.

The quick reaction force flew through the canyon until the LAATs were in position, just two meters under the edge of the cliffs where the droids deployed. Below us and to the left, the leading elements of my walker force were coming into range

Their heavy mass drivers opened fire, carefully aiming so they won't smash one of my transports by accident. That at least kept the droids nicely distracted from our approach.

My men launched grappling hooks, and once the devices found purchase on the rocks above us, they started climbing up. Once they were just below the edge, the clones drew thermal detonators and Ion grenades with one hand, and threw them at the droids above us.

It was what I was waiting for. I had mental picture of the enemy forces seared into my head thanks to the Force, which I had used to search for their exact positions.

Streams of Ionic energy clashed with blast-waves and machines started dying. Squads of B2's as well as tanks and couple of AA emplacement went out in a flash of searing fire or few twitching on the ground with their circuits fused.

This brief surprise was all it took for the leading elements of my two companies to scale up the cliffs, discard the grappling hooks and scatter in search for cover. Aria and I joined them, jumping meters in the air from the LAATs carrying us. Our lightsabers were already active when we landed on the rough ground. We wasted no time and charged the enemy lines.

Behind us my armored column had ceased fire and was advancing up the pass.

I used my free hand to levitate grenades from my harness and sent them flying at various juicy targets, while blocking the ineffective fire from the droids.

I dreaded the day when those things would get their programing straight and start acting as the advanced war machines I remembered from my past. Against them the assault I was leading would be magnitudes bloodier if successful at all.

To my right, my apprentice was following my example. Her excitement and joy was like a beacon for my senses.

I chuckled at her antics and threw a thermal detonator straight under the gun of a Sep tank, which was trying to acquire me as a target. The resulting explosion melted off most of the machine's armor around its turret and warped the cannon, making it useless.

I frowned, but didn't allow myself to stop in surprise. The damn weapon was faulty! It should have destroyed the tank, not simply crippling it. The damn thing still had its secondary weapons which were moving my way.

A missile slammed into the tank's weakened armor and blew it up.

The second wave were up here and engaging. They were exclusively carrying heavy weapons.

The third should be following us withing moments.

It was just in time, too. The CIS forces were finally straightening out their programming and were counterattacking. The droids which were acting as individuals when we surprised them were engaging us as a units, with B2s and tanks engaging us in well coordinated manner.

The local CIS commander had reestablished control. Joy.

I ducked under a cannon shot. The bolt of concentrated energy passed over my head, and I rolled over the rocky ground. A repeating blaster stitched a line of smoking craters where I was a second ago.

Aria drew the weapon's operator a B1 towards herself and sliced it in two without slowing down. Then she vaulted over a boulder and landed amidst a squad of Super Battle droids. Her blade danced around her armored body, leaving pieces of glowing metal in its wake.

My roll ended near an AA position. I threw my last thermal detonator into it, before making myself scarce.

A geyser of dirt and flames erupted behind me.

**=RK=**

Aria was grinning as she charged through the CIS lines. The Force sang in her ears, and the apprentice grabbed it and forced it to follow her directions.

She felt more powerful than ever, and more importantly, Aria felt in control. She was no longer just an ill taught pawn whose lot in life was to be used and discarded.

The Sith apprentice twisted the Force flowing through her veins and sent a bolt of lightning at a quartet of Super Battle droids. Their well polished armor shone under the onslaught, but did nothing to slow down the stream of energy that fried their internal components.

Four metal ssculptures fell to the ground, while Aria's attention was redirected to her next prey.

She ran at a speed which should have been impossible for a member of her species, avoiding the desperate fire from the secondaries of a CIS tank. Aria vaulted over the last ditch defensive fire of her target and landed on its side. Her glowing blade sliced through the weapons barrels, then she jumped down and rolled under the tank, which was suspended over the ground by its repulsors. She slammed her blade into the flat armor of the machine and started cutting a way through it.

That gave her few calm seconds to think.

The last couple of days were the best in her short life.

It was a radical shift from what she knew from her brief time with the people who had made her. For them, she was just a one use weapon, to be unleashed and forgotten about.

Her master was different.

Once he had finally found the time to give her, (and what was with all that boring waiting, anyway?!), he made her feel important. Unique. As if she actually mattered, and that was something she had trouble believing.

She was weapon with a single purpose. Or so she had been led to believe. For the ones who created her, she was just as disposable as the droids she was fighting now, or the clones were for the Republic. That had been something she had been able to sense even then, hours after being released from the cloning cylinder.

She had been alright with that. She had no reason for existing then. No purpose.

They gave her one and she had been grateful for that.

Now, Aria knew it for the lie it was. All of it.

Now, she was being trained to use the Force right. As a real Sith should, not like the Confed fools who "trained" her for her one way mission.

She smiled wickedly as her lightsaber finished cutting through the tank's armor. Aria threw away the slab of metal barring her way as well as the droid crew of the tank, after taking them apart. She took a long look inside, and then she used the Force to manipulate the machine's controls.

As Aria took aim and opened fire on an AA emplacement, a content smile appeared on her face.

Her master's teaching were helping become her own person, not just a disposable copy.

Slowly but surely, the Force was setting her free!f


	29. Chapter 14 Part 3

****AN: This part was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: Boristus! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Phase 14: Ryloth: Endgame**

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**200 km north-east of Lessu, Ryloth**

Bo-Katan was flying over a rocky desert, riding a speeder bike, which she had "borrowed" from the GAR forces. She had been contracted by the Republic general to find out the location of the local resistance leader, Cham Syndulla, who had his hideout somewhere in the desert surrounding the capital city.

The bleak brown landscape around the Mandalorian woman was littered with the burned out hulks of CIS landing ships, shattered droids and the burned out frames of vehicles used by the Ryloth's security forces, which had made a futile effort to stop the Confed army.

This was the region where the man she was seeking operated.

Thanks to her short time as a mercenary for the CIS, Bo knew where to start the search for her quarry.

She hid her ride into the twisted ruin of a crashed transport and patiently waited.

That in turn gave her some time to think about her situation.

Bo-Katan was in a bind. She simply couldn't refute that man's arguments. Because of her leader's orders, the Death Watch was liable to be painted in the same light as the CIS – as a bunch of slavers and common murderers. And many within the organization's ranks would revel in receiving such reputation.

Was that what the Mandalorians were seen as by everyone outside their culture?

What she believed in was that her people were honorable warriors, the best the galaxy has ever seen. That was what they should strive for once their thin veneer of pacifism was lifted.

Kryze sat on the warm sand partly burying the wreck she was using as cover and frowned. Bo had the nagging feeling that what she wanted for her people and the aims of the Death Watch might not be the same...

Then there was her loyalty to Vizsla...

It was one of the rare times she didn't know what to do...

**=RK=**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, Task Force "Retribution" flagship, High Orbit over Ryloth**

In one of the cavernous hangars of the Venator, Kenobi was attending a meeting, in which Veil's plan to resolve the situation on Ryloth was fleshed out.

"Who put that lunatic in charge?!" exclaimed Captain Trent Wombas, of the Escort Carrier Reprisal. He hated his ship's role in the madness that was being planned.

Solo, who, along with his Wookie first officer attended the meeting, shrugged at his colleague's antics.

"It may work." said the Corellian.

"Rwaar!" the Wookie's below of approval echoed around the hangar.

"It's certainly an interesting idea," mused Yularen. "Under normal circumstances, I would say that even if it works as planned, it would be too expensive to attempt..." the Admiral trailed off and looked at the deck plating, and the planet far below them.

"The ship should hold," Lieutenant Commander VCT-091 added his two credits.

"Should or will?" Yularen looked sharply at the Requiem's chief engineer.

"Those container ships are extraordinary tough for merchant vessels. However, they were not built in with determined attack by military weaponry in mind. It can survive a strike or two from proton cannon, especially when you consider that those craft are going on a one way mission," answered Vector. "If those shells don't strike something vital..." the engineer shrugged.

"What about passing through the theater shield over the Capital?" asked Kenobi.

The clone smirked.

"Usually it would be a no go. However if the shield configuration has not been changed, which is unlikely given the terrain at the site, it will work."

"It better." grumbled Obi-Wan.

The Jedi didn't fancy getting splattered over the city's shields, not to mention what would happen to the regiment of clones he would lead.

"It's done!" a too young voice shouted behind Kenobi.

He turned around and saw a young, grease covered boy no older than fourteen, exit from under a damaged bomber. Around the kid a pair of clones, wearing colors announcing them as engineers were busy removing a shredded engine.

"Good work, kid! Now give me that number six spanner." said one of the men wearing Jango Fett's face.

"Right away, Fixer!" exclaimed the kid, who had a cheerful grin on his grime covered face.

"Since when do we have children fixing our ships?" asked the Jedi.

"Since the General found himself an apprentice who happens to be a genius with everything mechanical." deadpanned Vector.

"Say, what?!" exclaimed Kenobi.

The Jedi shook his head in exasperation. The Chiss woman wasn't enough, was she? Veil appeared to be doing his best to push the Council buttons.

Obi-Wan knew that the Jedi Masters wouldn't be thrilled to learn that Delkatar had taken second apprentice. The fact that the woman who led the attack on the Temple was not only under Veil's protection, but his student was bad enough, but this?!

They would believe that Delkatar was corrupting the kid, despite the fact that Kenobi was sensing no darkness from the boy... What kriffing mess...

**=RK=**

**200 km from Lessu, Ryloth**

Bo-Katan's musings were interrupted when a platoon consisting of B1 and Super Battle droids marched past her hiding place. From the machines chatter it became clear that they were searching for a missing patrol. Undoubtedly one that had ran afoul of the resistance fighters.

She smirked. Splendid. Those tin-cans would lead her straight to her quarry.

Kryze let them pass and stalked after the droids.

**=RK=**

**Lorek Pass, Torangua Mountains, Ryloth**

The thin mountain route, which was sneaking through the canyon behind me, ended amongst desert dunes strewing from here to the Capital and beyond. Veers' surviving tanks were moving out to screen the advance of the walker column, which was still a kilometer behind us.

After we dealt with the second CIS ambush, I had the transports of Eagle flight deposit a company of troopers and me, at the exit of the pass. There we took defensive positions until my main forces were clear of the bottleneck.

To my pleasant surprise, there were no more attacks while my men were braving the mountain passes. Within hours I would have three mechanized regiments loose in the desert. I hoped that they would be enough to sweep clean the way to the Capital.

It was at that time, when my comm came to life with signal relayed from one of the ship in orbit.

"Veil, I've got his location." I heard Bo-Katan's pleasant voice. She continued speaking, giving me the coordinates of the resistance hideout as well as the best way to approach it in order to minimize the chance of detection.

"Splendid work. You earned yourself a bonus." I told her cheerfully.

I cut orders to my soldiers to head towards the capital city at moderate speed, while dispatching scouts for ambushes in the desert, before I went to retrieve Aria, who was resting at a temporally Command post near the pass end. It was time to visit the locals.

**=RK=**

**Resistance HQ, Location Classified, Ryloth**

A flight of LAAT/i transported a platoon of my 11th Legion and me five kilometers from the crashed CIS landing ship, which the resistance was using as a headquarters.

It was a small enough force not to alarm the locals too much, while strong enough to give us a good fighting chance if they turned out to be hostile. Or so I hoped.

Few minutes after we landed and the transports flew back to the safety of my advancing regiments, Bo-Katan melted out of the brown sands surrounding us.

"Took you long enough!" she grumbled. "What were you doing? Took the scenic route or something?"

I looked around us. Unless you consider endless sand dunes with a lot of burned out military equipment lying around a tourist attraction, we didn't do such a thing. In my opinion the fact that we were in a desert was more than enough to disqualify this region from my vacation list.

"That we did." I deadpanned. "Sand and scorching heat everywhere! We just couldn't miss seeing it all!"

She shook her head at me, but I could feel a tingle of amusement fighting with her irritation. Can't blame her. I would be in even a worse mood if I had to sulk around the desert for a day or so in a search for the bloody resistance.

"This way!" Bo-Katan waved us to follow her. "Try not to move like a bunch of toy soldiers on a parade!" she added.

It was my men turn to grumble. They didn't appreciate being bad mouthed by what they believed to be an ordinary merc.

"Children, play nice. We have a job to do." I said aloud.

Kryze glanced my way and muttered something too quiet for me to hear. Nothing flattering I bet.

It took us nearly two hours to sneak to the resistance hideout. It was slow but easy task, when I could sense their sentries from a long way off.

We were few about a hundred and fifty meters from the entrance to the hideout, which was through the busted landing bay doors of a CIS landing ship. I made a sign to my men to hold their position and waved to Bo-Katan to follow me.

I would have preferred to execute this exercise with at least couple of companies at hand and preferably few SF teams ready for action, but my transport units were tasked to capacity. All in the name of a deception I hoped would win me Ryloth with minimum casualties from my men.

I removed my helmet and walked towards the entrance. I could hear shouts of surprise and distress. The locals found out that their perimeter was breached without them noticing. The sentries we bypassed would have some pointed questions to answer, the unfortunate sods.

"Hi, there folks!" I waved at a pair of Twi'lek males who ran out of the wreck with blaster rifles pointed my way. "I'm here to see General Syndulla. Be nice chaps and go fetch him."

I said it all with nonchalant smile on my face. Bo-Katan, who was to my right, was starring at me. No doubt, she was wondering what the hell was I doing.

The men looked at me, then at each other and ran back in. I beamed at Kryze who was scowling at me under her helmet.

"I can't believe that worked!" she muttered. "Lucky bastard..."

Dominating the minds of weak willed people had always been handy for the Force Adepts who knew how to do it.

Few minutes, and couple of squad of sentries, who had come near my men taken into custody, later, a tired looking, orange skinned Twi'lek came out. He was accompanied by twenty odd men and women, who were carrying a diverse assortment of blasters.

They all looked worse for the wear. The group had a sense of exhaustation around them.

Syndulla looked at me with a stare I've seen before. On men and women who had seen too many horrors on the battlefield and were close to breaking.

I was well aware that all the resistance had managed to to is merely inconvenience the Seps, in their race to ship as many locals as possible to the slave markets controlled by the Hutts. The failure to do more than saving a few of his people, was taking its toll on the resistance fighters.

"You found us." stated Syndulla. "So the Republic finally deigns to notice our pleas?" he looked at the dunes around us, which were nested within deep shadows.

"General Syndulla." I said aloud. "I came here to make you an offer."

"Is that so? The mighty army of the Republic ridding to the rescue. Or are you another bunch of overlords who come to place us under the yoke?!" he glared at me. "Look around us! Thousands of my men lie buried on these plains! Do you know why, Republic?!"

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't the diplomatic thing to do, however I've never been particularly good when dealing with local resistance fighters. Especially those that were supposed to be on my side. I probably was biased, but in my experience, they usually were more trouble that they were worth. At least those on non-imperial worlds during the last war.

"I'm sure you'll enlighten us, General." I managed to say it with neutral tone.

Huh. I think that the use of the Dark Side was effecting me a bit. Was I getting arrogant, or perhaps I was just biased against most people of this day and age...

"When the Droids came, we were alone. Unarmed. We were going to surrender, but they came with tanks and tried to ground us down or place a slave collars on our necks. Where was the Republic when we needed it?"he glared at me. "Millions of my people were taken, and now you come?"

Yeah. He was right. During this war the Republic had failed the very reason it existed – providing security to its member worlds. When all was said and done, the economic benefits were always secondary. Or they were during my time. Then it at least the Republic worked, however badly.

Ironically, if it was not for the so called Sith Sidious, who arranged the creation of the GAR, it would be ripe for the taking. Hell, it was anyway. The army was already stretched to the breaking point. It will be months until Kamino could have enough clones ready so the line could be held with any certainty. Perhaps even longer until a the new recruits, which were enlisting by the freighter-load could be ready for battle.

Two things could stop the GAR's from collapsing in the next few months. Palpy's meddling with the CIS strategic planing, because of which the Confed armies had almost ran out of steam and will need to stop their major offensives for at least couple of months, and if everything went without further problems, Corellia's entrance in the war on our side.

All that would give me time to consolidate my power base and put few plans in motion. If I was able to wrap the mess on Ryloth soon, that is.

"You have a decision to make, General. You can let your grievances get the better of you and continue irritating the CIS while they enslave your people. At best. Or you can help me liberate them. The only reason more of your people are not shipped to the Hutts as we speak, is my fleet in orbit. The same fleet which paid a terrible price in blood and ships to kick the Separatists navy out of this star system!" I looked him in the eyes. "I have a two hundred thousand strong army on the ground. Those men are the best chance your people have. What will it be, General Syndulla?"

**=RK=**

**Lessu, Ryloth**

Wat Tambor glared at the holo-image of Count Dooku. He had requested reinforcements, which were to break through the Republic Navy in orbit and allow him to save his skin.

"Denied!" snapped the Sith Lord.

"We are trapped on the ground! The Republic have parked a pair of cruisers overhead! I can't leave Ryloth!" protested Tambor.

"You lost a full fleet! In what should have been an ambush for the Republic forces!" fumed Dooku. "Your stunt at Ryloth already cost us dearly! Minutes ago Corellia announced that they are joining the war! On the Republic side! After your strategic blunder, we no longer have the forces at hand to easily crush our enemies! Now instead of short victorious war, we are looking at one of attrition!" the Count's glare made Tambor shake in fear. "You will start bombing all settlements in range of our forces on Ryloth! The Republic's victory there must be a hollow one!"Dooku took a deep breath.

"At the moment there are no forces to spare for your misguided adventure, Tambor. I will not weaken another front to save your worthless hide."

The Sith Lord turned his head to the right, where a Tactical droid was holding a holoemitter in front of Tambor.

"Follow my orders." growled the one handed man, before cutting the connection.

Far away from Ryloth, Dooku pondered his situation.

He had his "hands" full. After his not brief enough visit to the Jedi Temple, he had to reestablish his power base within the Confederation.

The madness that Tambor had somehow hatched, would hound them for years to come. It was almost as bad as the fiasco on Coruscant.

He growled and strands of darkness whipped around him as Dark side fueled fury festered within his heart. Once he got his hand on the fools who had botched the Coruscant raid he would keep them screaming for a long time.

The only bright light in the end of the hyperspace tunnel was that thanks to the reinforcements the Republic was rushing to Ryloth, the CIS would be able to take control over few contested planets.

Back on Ryloth, Tambor stared at the Tactical Droid who refused to follow his orders. He looked at the heavens, where the Republic cruisers were waiting. The Emir thought about using the Lessu's population as bargaining chips to buy his freedom, but then remembered who was leading the enemy forces.

The cyborg felt like a trapped animal.


	30. Chapter 14 Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with comercial aim. I make no money from it.

AN: This part was betaed by kalvasflam on the SpaceBattles forums. Thanks!

Phase 14: Ryloth Endgame

Part 4

5 km from Lessu, Ryloth

I was riding in a command walker with General Syndulla and a group of clone officers, who were helping me "plan" the assault of the Capital. We were even patched to Coruscant, so Senator Taff and by extension the Chancellor could be aware of our intentions.

That had resulted in an amusing verbal sparing match between the resistance leader and the politician who was supposed to represent Ryloth. Of course, it was all a giant deception, just in case Palpy was feeding the local Separatist forces real time intel on my plans.

Only my men in orbit and I were aware of the scope of the trick I was trying to pull off.

For everyone with actual combat experience or a bit of military sense, attacking the Capitalwith three mechanized regiments and few hundred locals as auxiliary would look like anexpensive suicide attempt. By my most conservative estimates, there were at least a hundred thousand droids defending the city.

More than enough to destroy my few regiments if I attacked them head on.

According to the intelligence I had, there were supposed to be only a quarter of that number in Lessu, but I didn't trust those numbers. That city was the most important place on the planet as far as the CIS was concerned. At least while Tambor, who had the droid army deactivation codes was there and in one piece.

My plan should work even if that bastard bought the farm, but in such a case, the casualties my men were going to suffer would be astronomical.

"We need to seize the plasma bridge. It's the only way to pass through the city shields without a prolonged siege." said Syndulla.

He was looking at a tactical map representing the Capital. On it could be seen many angry red designation, each of which was showing known enemy positions. That didn't even include the anti-personnel turrets that lined the city walls. There were few hundred of those things.

Another problem was the proton cannons hidden in the city. They would cripple any ship overflying the city from anything lower than high orbit. Those weapons and the theater shield covering the capital made the CIS commanders within Lessu confident that they could hold for a long time. I planned to dissuade them from that notion.

"Let's hope that the Separatists believe that too." I muttered.

The resistance leader gave me a sidelong glance.

The display in which the data from the sensor monitoring the surrounding airspace started beeping. Everyone's heads turned that way.

"So it begins." I muttered.

=RK=

Escort Carrier Retaliation, 500 km from Lessu, Ryloth

On the bridge of the modified container ship, Jole Solo grinned like a maniac.

He was given command of the ship, after her previous skipper, a volunteer civilian had refused to execute what he saw as a suicide mission. The Corellian scoundrel jumped at the chance to take command of the carrier.

It was just too bad that he was about to wreck this one too.

In front of his craft, the last Escort Carrier in the Republic fleet over Ryloth was plunging through the atmosphere at a dangerous velocity. Its shields were glowing white in an attempt to disperse the heat generated by the reentry.

Soon enough that would be the least problem for that ship. Reprisal, was flying with only a pair of clones on her helm. They had volunteered for the task.

If those men were lucky, they might even make it to the special escape pod mounted next to the bridge.

Reprisal was flying as a shield for Retaliation, which carried two clone regiments led by General Kenobi.

The former container ships forced their way through the atmosphere fast enough to shred their shields into tatters. The twin craft's bows started glowing red from the molecules of air hitting their hull.

The Escort Craft roared through the heavens, on a course leading straight towards the capital. The droids monitoring for space borne threats noted the two descending ships, paused for few seconds when their databanks registered them as merchant vessels, before deciding that those things were a threat anyway.

Proton cannons raised from their hiding places, tracked their quickly approaching targets and opened fire.

Reprisal shook from near misses, while the enemy artillery zeroed in on the carrier. The craft, which was on its final flight disregarded the enemy fire and continued its doomed approach.

The following shots struck the bow of the ship, rending huge holes in its civilian grade hull.

The pilots put the engines in overdrive and sent the Escort Carrier straight at the city itself. They locked in the course on autopilotand ran toward the escape pod.

The clones reached the life boat and were just entering it when a proton shell struck the Reprisal in the exactly wrong place. The pod disappeared into a short lived storm of fire, which turned the two men into so much mincemeat.

Despite the loss of its pilots, the Escort Carrier continued on its path, tanking shot after shot. She rained behind, pieces of her fuselage, which were torn away by enemy fire, yet she continued doing her duty.

The ships course had been painstakingly calculated, so even if she was destroyed, her pieces would rain all over the shielded city, providing cover for her sister ship.

Two hundred kilometers over Lessu, Reprisal was hit one too many times and she blew up. Yet, most of her mass had too much momentum, and continued tumbling on the same vector.

Flaming pieces of the destroyed ship rained all over the shield protecting the capital. It was like a barrage of shooting stars, which intercepted the majority of the artillery fire aimed at the Retaliation.

The second carrier flew through the air in a shroud of flaming atmosphere. She appeared to veer off its headlong plunge at Lessu, before straightening her course under the deft hands of Jole.

"Hold on, girl!" chanted Solo.

Next to him, his friend shook his massive, furry head.

"Wraarw!" protested the Wookie, when Jole suddenly guided the refitted transport straight at the ground.

"No worries, buddy! I know what I'm doing!" answered the Corellian.

"Rawar!" grunted Traaw.

"What do you mean, that's what you're afraid of?!"

Retaliation struck the ground seven kilometers away from the city and skidded across the dunes. She left in her wake a deep gorge in both rock and sand. Her repulsors whined in protest, when Solo overloaded them in attempt to slow down the crash-landing ship.

"I know they aren't meant for this stuff! Trust me! They'll handle it!" shouted Jole.

The Wookie glared at him, but followed his instructions.

One after another those devices suffered critical overloads and either exploded or melted, but they did the job the Corellian forced them to do. The Escort Carrier, which was skidding across the ground slowed down enough to pass through the theater shield instead of smashing into it.

The forward section of the ship went over the deep chasm surrounding the capital, creating an artificial bridge over it. Retaliation's nose struck Lessu's wall hard enough to shatter a part of it, obliterating the nearby anti-personnel turrets.

=RK=

4 km from Lessu, Ryloth

I stared at the camera feed in awe. That crazy Corellian pulled it off!

"All units, this is General Veil. Execute Trinity! Now! I repeat..." I ordered, using one of the comm's which was tuned on so it can transmit to all of my forces on and above Ryloth. "Get us to the Retaliation ASAP!" I told our driver, before smiling crookedly to Syndulla.

"You are all insane!" he declared.

"You know the alternative, General Syndulla. Months long siege in which the Force only knows how many people will die. Now we have a bridgehead into the city and if we move fast enough, we'll be able to keep it open!" I nodded towards the holo-map showing my forces all over the planet.

There could be seen the signs of regiments attacking the ten biggest camps holding the local population captives.

That was a necessary sideshow. While the actions of that part of my forces was important, it was little more than diversion. A swarm of green dots rising from our primary LZ could be seen on the plot. All of them were heading towards the capital. Those were LAAT/t carrying another mechanized regiment, with the rest being transport variants chock full with heavy infantry.

We needed to not only keep our bridgehead open, but if possible strike deeply in the city. My orbital assets had noted the location of the enemy proton cannons. Once those were taken out, I had two Acclamators full with fresh troops, ready to deploy. If we could neutralize the theater shield, then those men could land directly in the city.

=RK=

Retaliation's landing site, Lessu, Ryloth

"By the Force! It worked!" exclaimed Kenobi.

The carrier had been shaking in such a way that all of them thought that she was about to fly apart thanks to Solo's insane piloting. But the Corellian came through for them. The capital's defensive shell was cracked. It was time for Obi-Wan to make up for his terrible decision during the initial phase of the landings.

"Blow up the charges! We are going in!" shouted Kenobi.

The clone sergeant sitting next to him just nodded and pressed a button on his left armguard. That was a scene repeating itself in each surviving cargo container on the Retaliation.

Shaped charges detonated, cutting through the thin sheets of metal which had protected the clones during the descent.

With their path blown open, two regiments of infantry surged out of the Escort Carrier, leaving behind nearly a battalion wounded or dead suffered from the few proton shells which hit their ride during its reentry.

Whole companies armed with heavy weaponry converged to the sides of the ship and opened fire on all threats in sight. The anti-personnel emplacements covering the wall answered with crimson beams of concentrated death and managed to scythe down nineteen clones before being silenced forever under a storm of heavy blaster fire a repeated missile strikes.

Kenobi was the first to run up to the nose of the ship and jump into the city. He landed on a rubble covered street with a smile on his face. Veil's regiments were few minutes behind and there was no way the droids could execute a strong enough attack to dislodge them from the foothold they had within Lessu.

Besides, the machines would have other things to worry about too.

Overhead, Bo-Katan, a mercenary Veil had somehow persuaded to switch sides, flew on her rocket-pack. She, and teams consisting of the best soldiers in the liberation force would head into the capital ahead of the main force. They would hunt down the proton cannons and try to neutralize the shield protecting the city.

A door opened to the left of the Jedi, disgorging a squad of B1s. The group of cannon fodder lasted for a couple of seconds, before the general shattered them against a nearby wall with a telekinetic push.

"Follow me!" he ordered to the first group of clones who rappelled into the city.

The battle for Lessu had just began.

=RK=

Bo-Katan flew over the city with a smile on her face. Ever since the proton cannons in Lessu opened fire, she and the Hunter teams received up to date information from one of the cruisers in orbit.

They knew where every one of the weapons that fired was.

She flew hundred meters above the ground, heading to her first target. She passed around the side of a tall skyscraper and saw her prey.

A pair of cannons were covering the sky over both directions of a long boulevard. Kryze headed to the ground and sent a heavy missile at one of the mobile weapon which was pointing her way.

The ponderous cannon tried to acquire her, but it wasn't designed to deal with such an agile target. An organic or better programmed droid might have fired anyway, in hope that it would take her out. But the robot controlling the artillery piece hesitated while waiting for targeting solution.

It would wait forever, because moments later the missile smashed through the light armor protecting the proton cannon just under its barrel. The warhead detonated within the self-propelled weapon and blew it up rather spectacularly.

Bo flew over few squads of B1s, which were carrying out sentry duty for the arty pieces and strafed them, shooting with her blaster pistols. Before the fragile robots could manage something better than a couple of stray shots, which never came close to endangering the Mandalorian woman, she was upon them.

Thanks to years of training and her armor's built in targeting system, her fire was deadly accurate.

Only a single lucky machine remained in her wake.

A pair of Super Battle droids, leading two squads of their light brethren were guarding the second proton cannon. There Kryze didn't bother using her blasters. Instead she sent four rockets from her wrist mounted launcher. Those dumb munitions flew straight where she aimed them and obliterated the droids in flashes of light and fire.

Before heading to her next target, Bo-Katan threw a thermal detonator at the remaining cannon. Her parting gift turned the weapon into another piece of scrap blocking the boulevard.

=RK=

Holding Camp Codename "Helos", Southern Hemisphere, Ryloth

Cody was examining through a binocular a large clearing in the jungle. It was a circle, five kilometers in diameter. Two hundred meters from the surrounding trees, there was a fence made of barbed wire. Towers on which were stuck search lights, various cheap sensors and repeating blasters were erected on the perimeter of the camp, on a three hundred meter intervals. Half their weapons were pointing in.

In one corner, the commander could see a makeshift space port on which a squadron of Vultures were standing in their walker configuration. The reason for that was the pair of transports which were stranded on the landing pads. Those craft were undoubtedly there to lift loads of enslaved locals. They were obviously unwilling to brave the gauntlet of the Republic Navy in orbit.

Cody, who was accompanied by the few combat ready survivors of Ghost Company, was in charge of liberating that particular camp. There were supposed to be at least fifty thousand Twi'lek cramped in it.

He prayed to whoever, or whatever was listening, that this operation would turn out better than his last. Not that it could get much worse.

The Commander cringed at that thought. He was leading a whole regiment of his Sky Corps, and there were tens of thousands of locals that could die if he kriffed up. It actually could go much worse.

He glanced left and right at his few surviving friends from Ghost. Cody had full command authority on this mission, as well as generous ROEs. Do anything you have to achieve the objective.

He could work with that.

The usually stoic clone grimaced. Until the landing of Ryloth he had believed that General Kenobi knew what he was doing. That was the reason he hadn't protested when the Jedi had ordered them in without heavy weapons.

That particular delusion lasted until they struck the clanker's outer lines. It was the first time, Cody truly felt that the Jedi were amateurs in the art of warfare. Very talented ones, where Kenobi and Skywalker were concerned, but amateurs nonetheless. An experienced officer would have known that attacking an entrenched position with light weaponry only was a suicide.

It was a miracle that Kenobi managed to lead them to "victory". Ghost had at least succeeded in achieving their objective. Skywalker's men were not so fortunate. General Veil had to call in an orbital strike on their position to salvage something of that debacle.

To make matters worse, Krayt Company, who went after their objective loaded for rancor, managed to fulfill their part of the overall mission with only light casualties.

It was a painful example, showing the difference between the Jedi Generals and Veil.

Cody only hoped that General Kenobi had learned his lesson and won't waste his brothers lives again.

"All units, this is General Veil. Execute Trinity! Now! I repeat..." General Veil's orders sounded over the Commander's comm.

Cody ended his musing and turned his head towards his XO.

"You heard the man, Gral. Fire for effect on all marked targets."

"Right away, sir!"

A barrage of missiles descended upon the camp. Guard towers were shattered, the few patrolling tanks were each blown to pieces scattered over few hundred meters, and special munitions blew lanes through confirmed and suspected minefields.

On the other side of the clearing, the spaceport was turned into firestorm after thirty missiles struck the Vultures, transports and fuel tanks.

Yet more explosions sounded when the CIS motor park, containing the rest of their armor was hit too.

In the same time, smoke grenades detonated, obscuring the clearing between the jungle and the fence. Moments later, Cody's leading platoons charged the enemy lines which were thrown into disarray.

Nearly seventy kilometers from the camp, LAATs of all types lit up their engines and rose from their camouflaged positions. They were bringing in CAS, the regiments armor elements as well as additional medics that would be sorely needed.


	31. Chapter 14 Part 5

****AN: This part was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ********G********atemaster********! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Phase 14: Ryloth: Endgame**

**=RK=**

**Part 5**

**Lessu, Ryloth****  
><strong>  
>I jumped out of the command walker before it ground to a halt behind the crash landed Escort Carrier. That gave me a splendid view of the wall surrounding the city.<p>

A section of it, just to the right of the Retaliation, exploded outwards, showering the chasm separating us from Lessu with fist sized chunks of metal. I cracked a small smile. The combat engineers were doing splendid work.

Soon enough, there would be a nice hole in the wall, more than big enough for my tanks.

However, first my armor needed a bridge in order to reach the city, and I wasn't crazy enough to try capturing the plasma one leading to the main gates.

Unless whoever was in charge of the CIS forces was a babbling fool, that approach would be a deathtrap. So I had something else planned.

I turned my attention to the converted container ship. It was carrying half of the improvised bridging equipment which my fleet had loaded on Coruscant.

It was quite simple, really.

The basic component were sheets of warship grade armor, on which my engineers had worked while we were in transit to Ryloth.

What those things were remade into was a modular bridge which could be deployed fast. Provided that you had the necessary heavy equipment to move the segments and a few engineers to anchor the ends of the bridge on the two sides of whatever you wanted to cross.

Or a powerful Force adept who could do the heavy lifting and possibly speed up the process...

"Give me covering fire if necessary and make sure that the engineers get their asses here ASAP." I ordered before closing my eyes and concentrating.

I lifted the top most container containing the necessary equipment and floated it to the edge of the chasm. I used the Force to rip open its doors and willed the bridge sections to move. They flew out, one after another and headed to the edge of the cliffs.

A squad of walkers carrying a platoon of Combat engineers and their toys strode past me and started disgorging their cargo.

The clones hurried towards the point where I wanted the bridge build and prepared to anchor it to the ground.

**=RK=**

Obi-Wan ducked under a shot from a CIS tank, which struck the side of a building twenty meters behind him. He deflected a burst from the secondary weaponry of the armored vehicle with saber. He sagged with relief when two AP missiles ended the threat before its main cannon could speak again.

"Send the next two platoons over the wall at our left flank!" Kenobi shouted to his aide who had taken cover behind the nearby wreck of a burning aircar.

"Right away, sir!"

The Jedi gave the clone a satisfied nod before glancing at his surroundings.

They had taken the defenders by surprise. That was the only explanation to the confused and uncoordinated resistance the Republic forces were facing.

Which was a very good thing. The CIS had about sixty thousand droids within the capital. At least, that was the reasonable estimate. Kenobi wouldn't be surprised if they had twice those numbers.

Nevertheless, at the moment that didn't particularly matter. The main droid forces were concentrated to cover the main doors leading into the city. Those troops were redeploying to shore up their right flank but were not even trying any spoiling counterattacks.

Apparently their commander was thinking that his other forces were more than enough to handle the GAR bridgehead or believed it to be a diversion.

Kenobi's biggest problem was a CIS armor battalion, whose lead elements were hitting his left flank. The Jedi had only AT infantry to throw against them but that should be sufficient at the moment. Even if the droids managed to overrun that flank, it wouldn't be before the walkers were inside the city.

He had received reports that the Combat engineers had started blowing up the wall and that Veil was aiding another group in constructing the bridge.

It remained to be seen whether Tambor could be captured alive, or if they would have to clean up the city the hard way.

**=RK=**

Kryze flew over a deserted street after dealing with another proton cannon, when she noticed movement on a nearby roof. She banked in that direction, activating the zoom function on her helmet.

A pair of commando droids were setting up shop on a building to her right. One of them was carrying a big ass rifle, almost as tall as it was.

A sniper and his spotter. How cute.

She raced their way and sent her last light missile at them.

The spotter noticed the incoming ordinance in time and jumped back, getting out of the kill radius of the weapon. The sniper had time to look her way before the missile struck the body of the weapon in the robot's hands.

The resulting explosion obscured the Mandalorian woman from the view of the spotter. She appeared from the cloud of smoke and dust like a swooping bird of prey and opened fire.

The second commando droid managed to send a single shot her way before she blasted it with her pistols. The droid managed to hit her, however the blaster bolt merely melted a part of the armor protecting her left shoulder, leaving Kryze unharmed.

She flew away, searching for a secure location.

Minute later, Bo-Katan landed on a deserted terrace and smashed through the glass door separating it and the nearby room. She darted inside the apartment building and swept the flat for enemies.

Once Kryze was sure that she was safe for few moments, she started reloading her weapons.

She had made it about two kilometers into the city, passing the outer ring of CIS forces. On her way, Bo had taken out three artillery positions and about a company of droids.

When she finished reloading everything, she checked her remaining ordinance. It was a good thing that she had started this insane operation with triple her usual munition load. The only downside was that her rocket-pack fuel was at sixty percent thanks to the heavy load she started with.

No matter. What she had left would do.

Bo-Katan had to scout the CIS command posts for Tambor and report his location to the GAR forces, and to capture him if practical.

She pressed a button on her left armguard and a map of Lessu appeared over her hand.

"Where are you..." she muttered while her eyes were scanning the locations of the command posts she knew about.

**=RK=**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, High Orbit over Ryloth**

"Multiple launches detected!" reported one of the clones manning the CIC of the Venator. "We have CIS fighters rising all over the planet!"

"All units, this is Requiem. Initiate fire plan Red." another clone spoke calmly in the comm unit built in his station.

All over Ryloth, CR90s and Carracks slashed through the upper layers of the atmosphere to sent a barrage of laser or ion fire. After a few shots, the Republic light ships retreated back into space, where they were beyond the reach of the CIS proton cannons.  
>Whole squadrons of droid fighters and bombers disappeared in firestorms caused by the near orbital strikes. Even shots that missed their targets and would be harmless in space, hit the ground creating explosions and shock-waves that obliterated all nearby small craft.<p>

After the first pass, two thirds of the nearly thousand droid fighters had been turned in so much rubble. That would be followed by precision Ion cannon strikes and two squadrons of Torrents led by Ahsoka, which would hunt down the remaining enemy bombers.

Before the brief air raid was stopped cold, the CIS forces managed to bomb only a single village, which was uncomfortably close to a camouflaged CIS installation and one of the industrial sites in the southern hemisphere.

Minutes later, there would be a cruiser over all previously unknown Confederate bases. Blue and green lances would pierce the heavens, obliterate those facilities.

**=RK=**

**Holding Camp "Helos", Southern Hemisphere, Ryloth****  
><strong>  
>Cody led his command section to the outskirts of the camp once the perimeter was secure.<p>

Before him, the leading elements of three battalions were storming the enemy positions.

The droids defending the camp never stood a chance. It appeared that all their plans were centered upon preventing the locals from escaping and dealing with the occasional harassing attack by the lightly armed resistance forces.

When hit by the missile launchers of a single battalion, they simply disintegrated as a coherent fighting force.

Instead of the coordinated resistance Cody had expected, his men were confronted by a squad here, half a platoon there, and single tanks often without any infantry support. Those enemy forces were quickly overwhelmed by the concentrated fire of the clones.

Within ten minutes of the first shot, there was not a single intact droid left within the camp.

It was the first time in his career that a plan went off without too big of a hitch. There would be precious few times when that would happen again.

Nevertheless, it wasn't an entirely one sided affair. He lost thirty men when one of his leading companies was hit in both flanks by a platoon strength Super Battle droid detachment and the only CIS tank with sufficient infantry support.

There were also a forty odd wounded when all was said and done.

However none of that reflected the situation of the locals. Many of the Twi'lek were sick and starving. Too many for his limited number of medics to help them all before it was too late.

When the dust settled days later, in would be revealed that more than fifteen thousand people had perished in that single camp. Only a hundred had been wounded or died as a consequence of the clones attack.

**=RK=**

**Lessu, Ryloth****  
><strong>  
>It took us fifteen minutes to have a seventy meters wide bridge over the chasm surrounding the capital. In that time the combat engineers withing the city had managed to demolish twenty meter wide area of the tough wall.<p>

For the moment that should be good enough.

Already, ten tanks were through the breach and the rest of my leading armor battalion were moving in.

Meanwhile, the droids defending the main approach to the city had decided to move their metal butts and my right flank was under attack by a regiment of enemy infantry.

Their forward elements had ran headfirst into a hastily prepared killzone, which ran along an avenue leading to the center of the city.

While I was finishing moving the bridge segment I could hear how that attack was handled.

"Here they come!" declared a nameless clone.

"Wait for them." ordered the captain in charge.

"We are under fire." stated another of my men.

"Loki is hit. We need a medic over here."

"The clankers are coming like they are on a kriffing parade!" someone exclaimed.

"Can the chatter. Ten more seconds and blow the charges!" ordered the captain.

"Wilco, sir!"

Even from my position I could hear when the mines were detonated. It sounded like one long explosion which thanks to the echo, went on and on.

"Watch them burn!" one of my men shouted gleefully.

"Ready Ion grenades. I want their next charge broken before they can cross the street!"

Soon afterwards, the last pieces of the bridge were secured. To my left, the walkers were already crossing and heading in.

When the construction work was over, I headed to my command tank, which was parked nearby. I needed few minutes of rest in order to replenish some of the Force energies I expended doing the heavy lifting.

It wasn't glamorous, but without dedicated bridging equipment that could be used in this case I had to improvise.

Inside I found five of the clones who were a new addition to my command. Those folks were my staff, and their presence had made a lot of my work as a general somewhat manageable.

I looked at the various displays showing the progress of my troops.

My men had captured nearly five square kilometers. There was heavy fighting on the flanks, but strangely enough the path forward wasn't heavily contested.

It was tempting to sent an armor column thundering straight into the center of the city, but that would leave them vulnerable if one of the flanks collapsed.

"I want an armor company to reinforce the right flank. Send the rest of the seventh walker battalion to encircle the enemy battalion hitting our left flank."

Seventh battalion was the vanguard of my columns entering Lessu.

**=RK=**

Bo-Katan grinned like a cat who had just eaten the canary.

She was near the main CIS Command and Control center within Lessu, when she saw a group of droids exiting the building. They were followed by the unmistakable figure of Wat Tambor, who headed towards the APC in the center of a column of separatists vehicles.

There were four tanks in both ends with ten personnel carriers in between.

Kryze would bet a lot on two things. First that each of those machines was chock full with droids. And second: they weren't heading towards the fighting.

"Overlord Actual. This is Huntress. I have a visual on Black King. He is preparing to leave point Eagle. Requesting instructions. Over."

"Affirmative, Huntress. Wait one."

"This is Rogue Knight. Tail him. I'm heading your way with reinforcements."

Bo-Katan's smile became a hungry one. She loved stalking her prey.


	32. Chapter 14 Part 6

****AN: This part was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ********G********atemaster********! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Phase 14: Ryloth: Endgame**

**=RK=**

**Part 6**

**Lessu, Ryloth****  
><strong>  
>I stared at the map of the city. The best route we could take to intercept the convoy passed through that glaring hole in the enemy lines, which appeared to lead straight into the center of Lessu.<p>

The whole thing smelled of an obvious trap, however given the average tactical "competence" I've seen so far from both the CIS and the GAR, I wouldn't put it past the Seps to be just that incompetent. It wasn't like such a kriff up was particularly worse than their usual penchant for marching towards our lines in a nice square formations that doubled as artillery bait.

Something I was going to prove the moment I got my hands on some indirect fire arty. Or the standard beam type when I could use it against the droids on open ground.

Despite that, I couldn't just assume that whoever was in charge of the CIS here was an idiot. That would be a good way to get a lot of my men killed.

"This is Overlord Actual. Send in the hover tanks once seventh armor battalion enters the city. They are to split in company strength and commence reconnaissance in force," I ordered and turned my head towards one of my staff officers. "Pak, you have tactical command. I'm heading in with the recon elements. If we can get Tambor, we can end this mess now."

"Yes, sir!" he answers and started snapping orders to the tank crews.

Five minutes later I was entering Lessu. I was on top of one of the hover tanks, holding a handle wielded to its hull.

Before we reached Ryloth, I had all of those machines modified so they could transport a squad of infantry each. Thanks to the tank's shields, the troopers had a reasonable degree of protection while riding on top.

It was a useful stop gap measure that allowed me to quickly transport a strike force of infantry and armor while I waited for the R&D boffins to get a dedicated IFV designed. Using the walkers, which were not only relatively slow with their 60 km per hour top speed, but were also my dedicated armor force, wasn't practical for transporting infantry in a lot of cases. Like right now, when those things were not only needed elsewhere, but were too slow for what I needed to get done.

Six companies of hover tanks spread out from the breach in the enemy defenses and headed deeper into the city.

I had given orders for my recon units to avoid the area around the main entrance where the majority of CIS forces were located. So most of the tanks headed either towards the "free" passage at the center of the enemy lines, or looped around the bulk of seventh battalion, which was moving to flank the enemy armor assaulting our left flank.

**=RK=**

Bo-Katan had been tracking the CIS column for nearly fifteen minutes. They had bypassed the majority of hangars she knew of and were steadily moving to the part of the city furthest from the GAR attack. Incidentally, that was the area of Lessu where the main space port was located. Complete with the largest concentration of CIS air assets in the region.

Kryze had thought it strange that the Seps hadn't used their air power against the breach in the city defenses until now. Then, suddenly, everything became obvious. Tambor was hoarding his remaining Vultures, believing that they would be able to screen his escape from the planet.

That was unlikely considering that majority of the Republic fleet in-system was parked over the capital. Though, considering what he was responsible for, Tambor would grasp at any chance to get away. She could imagine what would happen to him if Veil turned him over to the locals, and that was something she could see the general doing in order to make an example of the CIS leader.

From her position on the top of a tall building, she glanced at her map, then at the city strewn below her. Unless the CIS convoy took a right at the next intersection, they would have to pass through a chokepoint in order to reach the space port.

Bo checked the ordinance she carried. She still had the four blocks of explosives she had taken on a whim from one of the Republic armories.

She smirked at the CIS column which moved passed the next intersection without even slowing down.

Bo-Katan activated her rocketpack and flew towards the spaceport.

**=RK=**

Obi-Wan allowed himself a tiny smile. The flanking attack on the CIS armor assaulting the GAR left flank worked like a charm. That Separatists battalion was annihilated in full when Seventh Armor struck them from the left and rolled up their own flank.

As a direct consequence, the Republic forces were now able to spread in that direction, giving them options other than assaulting the teeth of the CIS defenses around the main gate or going straight into what was now confirmed to be a trap.

The recon units scouting the main, supposedly enemy free, approaches to the center of the city, had nearly ran into a particularly nasty ambush. Those tanks were puling back in an attempt to break contact with what appeared to be a regiment of enemy infantry supporting another CIS armor battalion.

Right now, those Confed forces were moving straight at the Republic positions.

Kenobi looked around. A second battalion of walkers was already in the city, but that might not be enough tho stop the advancing enemy battalion cold. Not with the regiments of droids concentrated at the GAR right flank.

Obi-Wan's eyes fell on the combat engineers who had demolished a section of the walls and now were busy preparing defensive positions at the center of the Republic positions.

He looked at the tall buildings flanking the main avenue through which the droids would need to pass if they decided to attack head on, as usual, and smiled.

That smile was out of place on a Jedi's face.

**=RK=**

Wat Tambor was staring glumly at the brown interior of one of the rare APC carriers the CIS possessed. Those machines were exclusively reserved for moving the Confederation leadership when air transport was not available for one reason or another.

He had considered taking an aircar to the spaceport, but quickly disregarded that idea. It would have been a foolish thing to do with that kriffing traitor Kryze wreaking havoc throughout the city.

No matter. The convoy should be more than enough to protect him from a single Mandalorian cutthroat. His bigger problem was getting off world.

Tambor had no illusions about what would happen to him if he was taken alive.

When he planned this enterprise it all looked so simple!

The Republic was loosing the war and it was only a matter of time before its military collapsed under the onslaught of countless droids!

However all that was before that new Republic general captured or killed two of the highest ranking Confederation leaders, placing the quick resolution of the war into question.

So he decided to hedge his bets and give the CIS military a boost. Until his brilliant diplomatic coup, the Hutts were either "neutral" or somewhat supportive to the Republic cause.

But he had ended all that nonsense! Now the overgrown worms were on their side and all it took was capturing a bunch of Twi'lek no one really cared about! It wasn't like those people were important!

Tambor's indignant musings were rudely interrupted. Twin explosion shook the CIS column, making the column ground to a halt. The pair of tanks leading the Confed forces were obliterated a split second before the trailing two met the same fiery fate.

To put the situation into perspective, the droids escorting Tambor had taken the shortest route to the spaceport, disregarding everything else. That led them straight through a narrow street, which was now blocked by the burning remains of the armored vehicles.

To add insult to injury, Bo-Katan flew over the street on which the convoy was now stranded, sending half of her remaining missiles at the APCs near the one carrying Tambor. Those weapons hit the thinner upper armor of the vehicles, wrecking the top mounted weaponry and in one case breaching the troop compartment.

Inside, the B2 droids were bathed by the condensed overpressure which scalded the inside of the armored vehicle. Moment later only two of the ten Super Battle droids were still combat effective.

**=RK=**

"This is insane!" Waxer screamed.

I had to agree, despite this being my damned to hell plan. Which in fact seemed to work. At least partially.

The remaining recon forces were not only pinpointing CIS positions, but were also drawing the attention of the enemy forces. That allowed us to slip through the positions which the droids were fortifying in an attempt to stave off the inevitable GAR assault into this sector of the city.

It looked like that after the destruction of that CIS armor battalion, there weren't any Separatists forces on our left flank that were big enough to try anything larger than a spoiling counter-attack. The main enemy forces appeared to be concentrated at the main gate and near the center, which left us a large corridor where we could spread out and fortify. As long as my men were able to hold the breach in the city wall that is.

That at least looked good. By now, there was more than an armor battalion reinforcing the regiment holding my forces right flank. Even better, moments ago Obi-Wan gave me a gleeful report. He used the Combat engineers to rig six buildings, which he blew up in such a way that they buried a battalion of enemy infantry as well as at least two tank companies. That had left the leading elements of a regimental strength counter-attack by the Separatists facing my hastily dug in forces unsupported.

Those droids were slaughtered in short order.

All that was well and good, but didn't particularly help my situation.

I was gripping a handhold for a dear life, while the tank carrying me was racing through the largely deserted streets at more than hundred kilometers per hour.

The operative word here was "largely".

There were various group of droids which were converging towards the breach. They loved sending potshots our way as we practically flew through their ranks.

Thanks to the shields, that was usually not a real threat.

Yet, there were exceptions.

On two occasions we met B1s carrying missile launchers. While the single hits they managed, were harmlessly absorbed by the shields of my tanks, the sheer force of the impacts and resulting explosions shook the hit tanks. Some of my men were unable to hold on and were thrown off the hovercraft.

Needless to say, at this speeds none of them survived hitting the ground.

That wasn't the worst.

We passed through an intersection towards which a column of enemy armor was advancing. Half of my tanks roared past the enemy unscratched, before the droids in charge got their shit together and opened fire. Accurate fire.

The trailing two tanks were struck multiple time. They, as well as the men they carried, were turned into so much confetti.

At least that was the last true obstacle we met before breaking into the enemy rear. After the close encounter with the enemy armor, we faced only one more enemy unit: a platoon of B1 and B2 droids marching straight in the middle of the street my tanks passed through.

Veers, who was in charge of the hover tank company, merely slowed down a bit so we wouldn't be thrown off and rammed them through. It wasn't as effective as it would have been if we had threaded vehicles, but it was good enough.

**=RK=**

I laid eyes on Bo-Katan's handiwork and smiled coldly. She had stopped the convoy carrying Tambor cold. I could clearly see the pair of burning CIS tanks which were part of its rearguard. She was still tracking Tambor and attacking his escort. He was trying to reach the spaceport, which was two kilometers from here, but was moving slower than a crippled bantha thanks to her constant harassment.

I had my men dismount and sent the light tanks towards the spaceport. I intended to run down my target long before he could reach his destination, but I wanted my light armor to cut him off just in case.

We made a short work of the enemy armored column, which stood no chance, stranded as it was. All it took was some thermal detonators, which were thrown by my men and I guided towards the enemy armored vehicles.

The powerful explosive devices wrecked the enemy column and we headed towards our target.

The reason I wasted a bit of time to destroy those Confed vehicles was simple. I didn't want that force at my back despite them being prevented from moving for the time being.

I found Tambor hidden behind the column in front of an ancient looking building. He was surrounded by seventy odd droids, who were shooting in the air in an attempt to take down Bo-Katan.

She was strafing them using her blaster pistols. It was obvious that she couldn't get close enough to use her guns effectively without getting shot down, but it was apparent that the CIS leader didn't know that, so he was hunched down behind his cover.

Splendid. It was time to end this battle.

**=RK=**

Tambor cringed when he saw the distinctive forms of Republic soldiers appearing from a side alley to his left. The enemy troopers wasted no time. Approximately half of them opened fire while the rest ran for cover.

All but the man who was obviously leading them did that.

"Oh, kriff it all..." whispered the leader of the Techno Union.

That man simply strode in the blaster fire of his droids. He had a red lightsaber in his right hand and used it to swat aside the shots aimed at him.

Then that man, who could only be General Veil, the accursed leader of the Republic forces which had destroyed Tambor's plans, raised his free hand.

Tambor's eyes would have fallen out of their sockets if they hadn't been replaced by cybernetic implants. A stream of purple lightning erupted from the man's palm and struck down nearly half of the droids.

More of the machines were cut down by blaster fire, a few of them by their own shots reflected back at them.

Another lightning attack all but destroyed the remaining droids, with the survivors lasting a handful of seconds longer.

Tambor shook with fear. He could feel unnatural dread gripping his heart with icy fingers.

The politician tried to steel himself. He still had few valuable bargain chips...

"Wat Tambor..." whispered the general's voice, which was distorted by the helmet he wore into an unnerving hiss.

"General Veil, perhaps we can reach a compromise?" he asked trying to remove the tell tale trembling from his voice.

"I have a better idea," said the general. "You will deactivate all the droids on Ryloth, and I won't give you to the locals. They seem to be a bit peeved with you. I wonder why..."

Despite the way his voice was distorted by the helmet, Tambor could hear the sarcasm dripping from Veil's words.

"That isn't enough! I want passage out of this system or you won't get the codes!" he said with a determination he didn't feel.

Veil simply shook his head and muttered, "They always choose the hard way. Well, it's better that way..."

The man strode towards him and Tambor moved backwards on instinct. Something deep inside him screamed that he should have accepted the general's terms.

Suddenly, Tambor found himself paralyzed. He felt something touching his... mind? Then the world exploded in a wave of crimson agony which engulfed his consciousness.

**=RK=**

Kenobi was on the right flank, helping the clones stave off the main CIS counter-attack when the droids froze in mid motion before shutting down. His shoulders sagged in relief. Veil had done it! The CIS on Ryloth was finished.

Nevertheless, the Jedi decided not to take any chances.

"I want the city swept for any enemy stragglers! And make sure that those clankers stay down for good! I don't want someone reactivating them and catching us off guard!" he ordered.

The latter was a very real possibility. After all, the droids were simply shut down, not destroyed. Something which will be taken care of soon.

**=RK=**

General Syndulla, who had been leading his fighters and two companies of clones through the city sewers towards the complex containing the shield generators protecting the city, allowed himself a small smile.

What was left of his people were now free... if the Republic kept its word. Yet it was too late for millions, perhaps more.

He looked up to the ceiling and the stars beyond it, ignoring the cheering of his fighters. Despite this victory, he had a sense of foreboding. After the atrocities that the damned Separatists committed here on Ryloth, as well as on Naboo and Coruscant, the war was far from over.

He could almost feel it.

**=RK=**

Bo-Katan landed near Veil and looked at him. He had Tambor pressed against the wall and had his right hand pressed to the CIS leader's forehead. They stayed that way for about five minutes despite her few attempt to get answers from the infuriating man,

The clones on the other hand had acted as that had been business as usual and simply took up defensive positions around them.

When Veil was finally finished, he released Tambor. The leader of the Techno Union activated his comm and started typing a long code before speaking with an empty voice.

"It is done. The droids are deactivated. This is the data you require."  
>He continued to type for a minute before retrieving a data chip and handling it to the general.<p>

"Splendid!" answered Veil. He turned towards his men and ordered: "Take him into custody. I want him on a shuttle to the Requiem ASAP and move him straight to the med bay where he should be treated for possible brain damage."

Then Delkatar activated his wrist mounted computer, plugged in the chip and started working ignoring everyone else.

"Is that it?" she snapped at him.

That man had the gall to ignore her!

"Yeah. The majority of enemy forces are inactive. There are probably a few Commando droids which will be pain in the ass until my men and the locals hunt them down, but there isn't much I can do about that anyway. Now, if you excuse me, I am a bit busy."

Bo-Katan gave him a dirty look.

"With what? You just said that the enemy has been dealt with!"

"Denying the enemy some liquid assets."

That usually meant money. Despite not being a mercenary, Bo was very interested in what Delkatar was doing.

**=RK=**

**Chancellor's Office, Undisclosed Location, Coruscant**

Palpatine's right eye twitched.

Days. Three kriffing days, and Veil had Ryloth more or less secured. Enough at least, that he could move most of his forces away from that world soon, and the general himself would be returning to Coruscant in a week or so.

It was a good thing that he had a lot of plans going on at the same time. At least the whole debacle on Ryloth wasn't a total loss. Now he had a reasonable idea of how dangerous Veil was as both a ground and a space commander. Now that he knew, Sidious could plan better for the future.

Besides, there were other bright spots. With the crushing defeat at space, the Confederation would have to stop its offensives within two to three weeks and start consolidating before another major push could be launched. So with a bit of tweaking, Palpatine could insure that he would get the long war he needed.

Ironically, he could use Veil until both sides were truly stalemated. Until such a time, which was still months away, Sidious should have decided if he would want that man as his new apprentice or if the good General would meet an unfortunate accident somewhere.

The Sith Lord grinned. Two weeks. Then he would have some free entertainment to look up to. The trial of Windu was fast approaching. He just hoped that the Jedi would mess it up and do his job in destroying most of their reputation themselves.

Meanwhile, he would be busy. After those idiots killed most of the Senate, and not even the right part, kriff them all, he had to deal with a mountain of paperwork.

On a more cheerful note, now it would be much easier to concentrate more power in his hand as he planed from the beginning.

**=RK=**

**Council Chambers, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Yoda was sitting in his chair and to anyone who would look at him, it appeared that he was meditating.

However that was not the case. He was pondering the future. Both of the Republic and the Jedi Order.

The present was changing in ways he could have never foreseen.

Now he had to deal with the fallout of his own mistakes. With Veil coming from the past, Yoda was now almost certain that he had shaped the Order in a wrong way. He had prepared his people to fight the wrong kind of war.

Against the influence of a Sith as Veil, they were in a bad position. The only ray of hope, where that man was concerned, was the fact that he apparently didn't hate the Jedi or desire their destruction as an ordinary Sith would.

"Enough, it is not." muttered the ancient being.

Veil's very existence was a threat to the Order's stability like no other. Arguably, Delkatar was as dangerous to the Jedi as the Sith who started the war. Just in a different way.

Yoda could almost appreciate the irony of this situation. Faced with a Sith who didn't want their destruction, the Jedi were about to shatter the Order themselves.

There were many of his people who were blinded by the Jedi Creed. They were seeing in absolutes... almost as a Sith would.

Granted, he had been trying to slowly push for reforms, targeted at making the Jedi more open minded. Yet, the truth was that he was far from successful. Or at least not as successful as he should be.

Changing the Order was a very slow process, which was met with a lot of opposition.

Despite what many outsiders might think, he was no dictator. As the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, Yoda was first amongst equals.

It had taken him decades to build a somewhat progressive council so that on a good day he could push for some small changes.

Now that looked scarcely enough. There was a rift forming amongst the Jedi. And soon it would all come to a head.

Windu's trial was approaching, and Yoda had no idea how that would go.

He had spoken with all the Jedi Masters and knew that they were evenly split right now. When Windu and Veil speak in front of the Council, everything will be decided.

Yoda knew that for a lot of Jedi it won't be about the evidence, or whether Windu had broken the Republic's laws. In fact, in the eyes of many of his people, Veil and the Jedi supporting him will be the ones being judged.

From the cradle, the Jedi had been taught that the Sith were the one true enemy. And now one of them was left to do whatever he wanted, or at least so it seemed.

Yoda shrunk in his chair. He felt trapped in a net of his own making.


	33. Interlude 4

****AN: This part was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ********Nightblade********! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

****Interlude 4****

**=RK=**

**Briefing Room, Assault Ship Leveler, High Orbit over Coruscant**

I entered the room and sealed it behind me. I looked around at a sea of the same faces looking straight. There was a whole company of clones standing at attention, waiting me to act.

I give them a sharp nod. They'll do.

I went to the small dais at the left side of the room and spoke: "Stand at ease men."

I met the eyes of the newly promoted Captain Trek. He returned my look and I could clearly see his unflinching determination.

I used the Force to sweep the room for any active or passive listening devices just in case. I found none, but just in case I surrounded us in a dampening field which would ensure our privacy.

"You've all volunteered for a special assignment. As of this moment, you are officially part of ninety first Reserve company. As far as anyone outside this room is concerned, your unit's only purpose is to provide replacements for casualties suffered by the forces under my command. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" they spoke as one.

"You will undertake a special training regiment, which amongst other things will prepare you to face Force Adepts and not only survive such an encounter, but win!" I stated.

During the last war I was part of, we, the Sith, trained ordinary people to become competent Jedi hunters amongst other things. These men in front of me were going to become a nucleus for such a force.

While right now I didn't plan to fight the Jedi, I wanted to have troops able to go against them and win without overwhelming numeral superiority. Just in case. Besides, having my own black ops outfit could be useful for a lot of things.

These men were special. I had not only removed the programing placed upon them by Sidious' cronies on Kamino, but had used the Force to subtly probe their minds. That's how I had chosen who to recruit. I could be sure that these men would be molded into weapons who would obey only me when their training was complete. And that was without screwing with their minds with the Force.

The downside of this method was that there was a tiny pool of future recruits, unless I wanted to mess with their heads to such an extent that they would be little more than slaves.

In few months I would have the first black operations unit under my exclusive control.

**=RK=**

**Lower levels, Coruscant **

Officially, I was inspecting some of the equipment that my forces were expected to use as a break from the monotone work needed to turn my army and fleet from a fiction written on a data pad into reality. Which was slow going, boring work as I knew it would be.

In reality, I had discarded my recognizable armor for a dark, hooded robe and was going to a meeting into Coruscant's not so pleasant underbelly. After dealing with the pirates who had captured Dooku, I finally had some credits to burn, and I could start to build my power base outside the GAR. I was well aware that in the future I would need to do some distasteful things outside the official channels.

I reached a small, nondescript, cantina. There were thousands just like it strewn all over Coruscant. I nodded at the bouncer, a bored looking Trandosian, who was standing under a non-functional holo-panel, which usually was used for advertisements.

"I'm here to see Vonx. Lorek sent me." I told him.

He studied me for a moment, sniffed in my direction before nodding.

"Back room. Don't make any trouble or I'll use your spine to clean up my teeth." he grunted and grinned at me.

He had a lot of teeth. Big one's too. I could easily believe that he can use someone's spine to clean them.

It wasn't my problem. I just shrugged and entered the cantina.

Inside, I was greeted by a semi-dark expanse. The deep shadows did a great job of hiding everyone's faces.

I briefly scanned the room and walked in once I felt that I wasn't in any more danger than the average visitor of this "fine" establishment. Then I immediately regretted not bringing my helmet.

The damn place stank worse than a week old battlefield, where no one bothered to retrieve the corpses.

Perhaps it was because I was human. There was only one of my species inside and all others were aliens, a few of whom from species I wasn't familiar with.

I ignored the looks that the patrons gave me and headed straight to the back room. There, I had the same conversation with a pair of guards, that I had with the bouncer. They scanned me for weapons, but I countered that by projecting a dampening field over my lightsaber. Not surprisingly it worked. That was a useful trick I had picked up from a Sith Assassin during my training on Korriban.

Thankfully, the back room had working ventilation and there the stench was mostly gone.

I found myself across a plain desk, behind which was sitting a Rodian. His huge eyes were fixed on a data pad.

In the four corners of the room were standing guards. A quartet of huge Trandosians armed with blaster carbines.

"Sergeant Lorek sent you. Or so you claim..." whispered the Rodian.

"I'm his new business partner." I answered nonchalantly. "I need to procure few ships and a lot of equipment. You came highly recommended."

Who would have thought that a crooked supply sergeant could be such a spring of useful information? It was too bad that when I had finished with him his brain was ready to start leaking from his ears...

"Is that so? Then where is that shifty human?"

"Dead." I deadpanned.

The guards stiffened. I could feel that they were ready to pounce on me, figuratively speaking.

"Is that so? It's such a loss." he said in a tone, which made obviously that in his opinion it was anything but. "Now, you just have to prove that you aren't some kind of law enforcement, and we can talk business."

I smirked and take hold of the Force. It swirled around me and I used it to grasp the necks of the four guard. A mental nudge in the correct directions and four almost simultaneous snaps could be heard.

The dead mercenaries grumbled to the dirty floor. I looked at the shocked Rodian. I guess that my little demonstration wasn't something that you see often, or at all, in this age.

He tried to press a panic button under his desk, and no doubt summon more guards, but I had his hands in a secure telekinetic grip.

"Vonx, I believe that this is a sufficient demonstration?" I asked, nodding to one of the cooling corpses.

He stared at me for a long moment before frantically nodding.

"Ah, yes. Obviously you are not with the security forces..." he stammered.

"Now, I believe that you'll uphold your reputation and get me what I need?" I asked cheerfully.

Sith negotiations one oh one. I was glad to see that it still worked.

"Yes... Sure!" he exclaimed.

"That's great, Vonx! Now, here is what I need. A bulk freighter, which has docks for smaller ships. At least three smaller transport ships, which can dock with said freighter. Minimum six assault shuttles, two hundred sets of medium armor. Same number of blaster rifles and pistols..."

By the time I had finished listing what I wanted to purchase, Vonx's eyes were wide for very different reason. I could feel the greed positively oozing from every pore of his green body. Nasty image that.

"You can pay, right? That will be three hundred. Minimum."

"Vonx..." I muttered, making sure that he could feel the disappointment in my voice.

He gulped and shuddered in fear. His greed had become secondary for the moment.

"I wanted to say that it will be no more than three hundred thousand in total..." he stammered.

This time he was telling me the truth.

"Splendid!"

We spent the next hour straightening up the details of our deal.

**=RK=**

**Republic Cruiser Requiem, High Orbit over Coruscant**

I was meeting with Trek in a secluded part of one of the Venator's hangars. That by itself was a normal sight. By now everyone knew that I made sure that I knew the men under my command.

"The coming ops on Naboo represents an opportunity for us." I said.

"Yes, sir. How many of us can be taken off the books?"

"At least a squad. It won't be hard to list that many as casualties. Perhaps more, if everything goes to hell. I want your men to scout the locations of the primary list. If they find one of them uninhabited, inform me and start preparing the facilities there."

"What about civilian personnel?" asked the Captain.

"It's unlikely that we'll be able to retrieve Force sensitive kids under the noses of the Jedi any time soon. However if the opportunity arises, we may have to retrieve such children and their families so they are not indoctrinated. Start screening appropriate candidates for a small new colony. We'll go from there."

"Yes, sir."


	34. Chapter 15 Part 1

****AN: This part was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: ********kalvasflam********! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Phase 15: Intrigues**

**=RK=**

**Part 1**

**Council Chambers, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Skywalker was looking through the windows at the evening traffic flying near the Temple. He had finished giving his report about the holding action he and Kenobi's forces had executed on Felucia. While that world was lost for the time being, the Separatists had committed their last operational reserves in order to take the planet.

At least for the time being, everyone expected that there would be a lull in the fighting, so far as attacks on new space systems were concerned. Both sides were constantly sending reinforcements and supplies to the various active theaters, but after the battle of Ryloth the Republic and CIS were exhausted.

"Two months. That's how long it would take for both our new warship construction and the Separatists' to be completed, and for the next production batch to begin. Until then, neither side could attack without committing their strategic reserves." Shaak Ti, who had returned to Coruscant hours ago, summarized the strategic situation.

"This will buy us some breathing space. Thanks to Corellia, we may be in position to go on a limited counter-offensive before the CIS are ready." said the hologram of general Valentra.

"We are drawing various plans for such action." added General Veil's holo-image.

"In the meantime, we can finish with this distasteful affair." muttered Shaak Ti.

Everyone present knew what she was talking about, Windu's trial was less than a week away.

Anakin shook his head. He could scarcely believe what the Vaapad master had tried to do. If it wasn't for the video of the event, he would be in denial.

Skywalker took a deep breath and winced. The rasping sound of the respirator mask was grating on his nerves. And he was supposed to wear the damn thing for eight more days!

"Away from the battlefield, some time you two should take." said Yoda.

The old Jedi Master looked at the two youngsters in the center of the room.

"As archive security, you can be, young padawan." he continued, nodding at Ahsoka, who didn't look thrilled by the announcement, but kept her tongue in check.

But giving cheek to the Grandmaster of the order wasn't a good idea. Especially for a padawan.

"Skywalker, rest you should."added Yoda.

Anakin didn't protest either. If he was lucky, he could "rest" with Padme. That is if she didn't kill him first. Skywalker had understated a bit the injuries he had received on Ryloth, and dreaded meeting her face to face for the first time since then...

**=RK=**

**Undisclosed Location, Coruscant**

Bane was cooling his heels in one of his safe houses on Coruscant ever since the debacle at the Senate. Since that incident, hewas on the Republic's most wanted list. It was only his skills and a bit of luck that allowed him to get away.

The comm terminal in his room came to life. A holographic image of a human male, hidden under a dark cloak appeared over the only desk in the room.

"Excuse the interruption, bounty hunter. I have need of your services."

Bane stiffened. This was the man who had almost gotten him killed. He turned from the window and sneered at the cloaked figure.

"Now, listen you..."

"A new, foolproof identity." stated the human.

Bane's mouth snapped shut. That was what he needed in order to continue operating with relative impunity. However at the moment he had no access to his usual contacts. They were not crazy enough to bring on themselves the heat that will came with him.

"And that will be just a free bonus for your services so far."

"What do you need?"

"I need a Jedi Holocron." stated the old man.

Bane stared at the Sith Lord. Was that human insane?!

"In order to get a Jedi Holocron, I need to break in the damn Jedi Temple. You know the place, I presume? The same Temple that was attacked few short weeks ago. The place will still be on high alert and it will be crawling with clone troopers!" he deadpanned, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

He was a mercenary, not a crazy fanatic with suicidal tendencies!

"It's a kriffing suicide!"

"I will provide you with the means to get inside and out, as well as a way off world. I have some expendable agents that will be useful for the occasion. What do you want to do the job?"

Bane stared at the image of the Sith Lord. He could accept. Or rot in this kriffing room... When all was said and done it wasn't a hard decision. He was going insane in this glorified cell.

"I want triple my usual rate as well as a..."

**=RK=**

**General Veil's office, Republic High Command, Coruscant**

I finally finished my AAR for the whole mess on Ryloth. Even with the help of my staff it took about a week to get it all done.

Finally, that damned thing was finished.

I drained the remaining caff from my mug and checked the time. It was around nine twenty in the evening. I smiled. For once I would be able to get out at a reasonably early hour. That hasn't happened since the whole Blue Shadow fiasco.

I sent the electronic copy of my report to Valentra, saved two copies on different machines for myself and placed the pad on which I was working at a pile of similar devices in the "out" basket on my desk. Then I activated the security and a golden force field appeared over the stack of electronic devices.

An overworked lieutenant would gather them in the morning and upload the information in the secure archives in the building's basement.

I checked what was left of my paperwork and smiled. It wasn't something that my minions couldn't do in the morning. Besides I had let the lucky bastards to retire early tonight.

I grabbed my black cloak and headed out, when the door on my office chimed. I opened it a moment later and saw Shaak Ti in all her vibrant glory.

She smiled at me. Too cheerfully. Uh-oh.

I've been married, you know. I knew exactly what that type of smile on a woman's face meant. I was in deep trouble...

"Hi, Delkatar." she said sweetly.

Yup. Very deep trouble...

Where is an enemy surprise attack or something when you need it?!

"Hi!" I smiled at her.

I think it was a normal and not a nervous smile...

**=RK=**

**500 Republica, Coruscant****  
><strong>  
>"I know. The death toll on Ryloth rivals the total Blue Shadow casualties, and that doesn't even take into account the millions taken by the Hutts." said Amidala.<p>

She was sitting on the couch in her living room, with a holo-comm placed on the table in front of her. The transparent images of Bail Organa and Mon Mothma were floating over it.

"The sheer devastation caused by the droid army on Ryloth means that world would be unable to sustain itself for the foreseeable future. "added Mothma.

Padme frowned.  
>"We'll be sending what little humanitarian aid we can, but after the last crisis caused by the war, there is not much that Alderaan could provide at the moment." said Bail.<p>

He looked tiredly at Amidala. It wasn't like her homeworld of Naboo could help anyone but itself right now. The consequences of the Blue Shadow on the planet's economy were catastrophic.

Padme had rarely felt so helpless as she did ever since Naboo was attacked. The following events made it even worse, if that was even possible.

For weeks, a cancerous thought had been running through her mind. What would have happened if she hadn't tried to stop the creation of the Republic army? Would everyone have been better prepared for the terrors of this war? What about Naboo? Even if anything she had done couldn't have prevented the bio-attack on Theed, that still left Ryloth and the nightmare that the damn slavers had unleashed on that world's inhabitants...

Padme sighed and looked at her friends.

"We should try to persuade what's left of the Senate to send more aid to Ryloth." she said in a tired voice.

"Yes, that will be for the best. If we can persuade them." muttered Bail.

The front door of Amidala's apartment chimed.

"So that's what we'll do. Let's meet tomorrow morning in the Senate and we'll start." she said and stood up, heading towards the door after a brief good bye.

She opened it and looked at Anakin. At first she was overjoyed, giving him a breathtaking smile.

Then Padme saw the way he was behaving. Her husband was a bit stiff and thanks to her vast political experience she could easily see that the smile he had under his mask was forced one. He was hiding something.

She grabbed his shirt and dragged him inside.

"Anakin Skywalker!" snapped Padme in a tone that brooked no argument.

A delicate finger pocked his tender ribs making him wince.

"Explain! Now!" poke, poke.

He grunted.

"Only a scratch, is it?!" she grumbled.

"Wait, Angel! I can explain!" he stammered...

"This better be good, mister..."

**=RK=**

I got lucky. For the moment at least. Shaak Ti was temporally mollified by a dinner in a nearby restaurant. At the moment a lot of her attention was dedicated on devouring of a juicy steak from a mammal native to Shili. Even better, I still have all vital body parts attached.

I had learned the hard way, that one of the best way to calm down and make up to a pissed off Togruta female. That is, beside the obvious groveling, and a lot of it (sincere too if said woman is a Jedi...), was getting to the nearest restaurant. Preferably one that provided meals native to Shili.

I think it was a legacy of the way her species evolved from predators, that you could calm down an irritated Togruta female by feeding her a rare steak or something similar. It definitely won't solve the problem, but it would buy you time to explain yourself.

That last part was vital, when the female you've pissed off was a lightsaber wielding woman, who knew how to use it...

Shaak Ti swallowed a bite of her steak and pointed her fork at me.

"I still haven't heard a good explanation."

Well, that was my problem. I didn't have one that was likely to satisfy her. Just logical ones, from the POV of a Sith that is. All of which would piss her off even more...

I took a sip from my Corellian ale and prepared to bite the bullet. Part of the truth would be best I think.

"You and Ahsoka are Jedi." I stated the obvious.

She gave me a deadpan look and silently beckoned me to continue.

"I assumed that you knew how to neutralize any tranquilizer or poison that the pirates had placed into the drinks. Obviously I was wrong."

Granted, if I didn't know better, that would have been a prudent assumption.

"Uh-huh. I'm still listening. You not only used us as bait, but made sure we didn't know your plan for dealing with the pirates. You lied to us."

Her dark eyes bored into mine with intensity that I found fascinating.

"No, I didn't." I confirmed with a small smile. "There is a fundamental difference in the way you Jedi operate and the way I handle things. I don't fear that my actions would 'turn' me to the Dark Side. It gives me much larger pool of tactical options. What the Jedi in general find unpalatable or unthinkable, well, it's just another day in the office for me."

"You weren't going to accept Ohnaka's deal anyway, were you?" she asked.

"No. While there was a tiny chance that he wouldn't try to back-stab us, it wasn't something that I was going to count on."

I took a bite of my own steak. It tasted terrific.

"That isn't the way a Jedi could afford to look at the world." she nodded after thinking for few moments. "If we had such a mindset, we would be perilously close to falling. And if we pulled the stunts you have so far or suggested..." she muttered.

I think she meant my requesting a permission to purge big parts of Naboo if necessary to stop the spread of the virus.

"Do you think that I've fallen to the Dark Side?" I asked her calmly.

Her eyes widened a bit and she stared at me. I could sense her probing me with the Force. For a moment I let the camouflage over my "alignment" slip so she could sense me as I was.

Here mouth opened making an "O" and she stared at me.

"That's not exactly what you expected, is it, Shaak Ti?" I asked her quietly.

**=RK=  
><strong>

**Undisclosed Location, Coruscant**

Three men and two women were meeting in an old apartment building. They gathered around a holo-projector over which could be seen the plans of the Jedi Temple.

"You all know the plan." said their leader.

A chorus of "yes" sounded in the small room they were using as a headquarters.

"Let's recap it anyway. Tomorrow is our big day, and we can't afford any mistakes. That building will be swarming with Jedi and clones. We won't have a second shot at retrieving the object."

By that he meant that even if successful, the odds of any of them making it out of the Temple were minimal. Besides, after tomorrow, the security there would be about as possible. The Jedi wouldn't allow a third breach. After their play, the next one who wanted to waltz in the Temple would need a whole damn army to do it.

"Let's begin. We'll infiltrate in the morning with..."

**=RK=**

**500 Republica, Coruscant**

Anakin twisted on the couch, trying to find a more comfortable position. His tender chest didn't help in that venture.

In the end he had been able to calm Padme down, after coming clean about what had happened on Ryloth. He had told her everything. From the beginning of the space battle to the disastrous assault on the village. About the way he had kriffed up and got most of his men killed. Of how Veil was forced to call in an orbital strike on his position.

In the end Skywalker told his wife about his own injuries, which along with Delkatar's stunts were the two things that pissed her off the most. He was sure that Padme would have "words" with Veil, which the general won't enjoy, but that was a cold comfort.

She was still royally pissed off because he lied to her. As a consequences he was sleeping on the couch. Alone.

Anakin grumbled and twisted on his so called "bed". The damn thing was uncomfortable as hell.


	35. Chapter 15 Part 2

****AN: This part was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: Gatemaster********! Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Phase 15: Intrigues**

**=RK=**

**Part 2**

**Galactic Delight Restaurant****, Coruscant**

It lasted only a precious few seconds. However it was more than enough to mesmerize her. Shaak Ti's wide eyes stared at the river of Force energies calmly bubbling in front of her.

She could see strands of Light and Dark fighting for supremacy, all over Veil's aura. Yet the end result was something akin to a balance. This wasn't something she expected to see from a man who used mostly the Dark side of the Force.

Veil smirked and she could feel him accessing the energy permeating his body. What followed left her speechless.

First she could sense how he grasped the Force itself as it was the hilt of a lightsaber. The tendrils of darkness around him became a storm of midnight black flames consuming all that was light.

The Jedi Master felt chilled to the core as she stared into an inferno made of freezing shadows.

Then it abruptly halted. Shaak ti could almost experience the way Veil subjugated the Dark side and made it leave him.

His aura cleared, once again becoming a battlefield between the two mirror images of the Force itself.

Nevertheless, that wasn't the end of the demonstration. Delkatar gave her a soft, almost serene smile and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a surge of warm light engulfed his whole being, pushing back the Darkness, which dissipated like moths of made of twisting shadows.

For a moment, Shaak Ti could swear that another Jedi Master was sitting at the same table instead of a Sith.

She bathed in the warm glow of the Light Side of the Force for the next few seconds, until it too drained from Delkatar, leaving him as he was in the beginning.

In the next moment Shaak Ti felt something snapping into place and she was facing only a man powerful in the Force, who no longer showed his alignment. She stared at Delkatar with an open mouth which was disinclined to obey her commands.

"That's not exactly what you expected, is it, Shaak Ti?" his quiet question snapped her out of her stupor.

She closed her mouth with an audible click and looked at Delkatar with fascination. A small smile of pure joy tugged the corners of her lips. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Why do I have the feeling that I've been just served for dinner..." muttered Veil.

Shaak Ti couldn't help it and laughed.

"Perhaps later." she whispered showing him a toothy grin, which apparently was not reassuring judging by his reaction.

Shaak Ti took control of her emotions and pushed them down, becoming somber.

"You are aware that Windu's trial has the potential to become a very big problem for both the Jedi and the Republic, right?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject. She had to, because various un-Jedi like thoughts and instincts were stirring within her.

Veil frowned, with his posture suddenly becoming deadly serious.

"I am. At least in part. I have to admit that some actions of today's Jedi make no sense whatsoever."

"Have we changed so much from the Jedi of old?" Shaak Ti asked.

She just couldn't help herself.

"More than you can ever imagine..." muttered Delkatar. "You asked me what I think about Windu's stunt. He kriffed up by the numbers, and probably harmed the Jedi more than the Sith did in the past thousand years. If you don't clean up this mess in a satisfactory manner, you'll lose something you can't afford to lose." he said with conviction.

Shaak Ti frowned. She thought about the possible consequences of the trial. The Jedi master knew that the Council was divided, almost evenly. And despite what their decision would be, many Jedi would make their own minds up about who was right and wrong in this matter...

She spat a quiet curse in her native tongue, which made Delkatar smirk.

Ah. Right. He had been married to a Togruta and apparently had spent a lot of time on Shili.

"Our credibility." a soft whisper fell from her barely parted lips.

Delkatar nodded in response.

**=RK=**

**Next morning, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Yoda was discussing the direction of the war with Obi-Wan and Anakin when he felt a disturbance in the Force. The ancient being closed his eyes and concentrated. His insight into the possible future was clouded by dancing shadows, which acted almost as if alive.

He could feel... a possibility. Trouble was coming to the Temple, but at least this time he had a warning. Whether that would be enough to stop whatever was approaching was another question.

"Intruders there will be, in this Temple. Today." Yoda stated with conviction.

"That wouldn't be a smart thing to do." mussed Kenobi.

A week after the attacks, the Chancellor had managed to persuade the Jedi that the Temple needed additional protection. So now, they had a garrison consisting of a whole clone battalion, with a company on shift at all times.

That wasn't all either. The Temple was being refurbished to be more easily defended, despite the misgivings of some Jedi. Armored doors, laser turrets, even AA emplacements in the four towers surrounding the main building.

Yet, those defenses were still under construction, with a lot of people coming and going. That was something that could allow an intruder to sneak in, despite the enhanced security protocols.

"What would they want?" asked Anakin.

"They won't be after our starfighters." Kenobi thought aloud. "Perhaps yours." he smirked at his former padawan, who loved to thinker with and upgrade his interceptor.

"That is certainly something that couldn't be found in another place." chuckled Anakin. "What else?" he asked.

The two Jedi looked at each other.

"Information." stated Anakin.

"Jedi communication codes. After the attacks, the only other place those could be obtained is High Command, but Veil and Valentra made that place a deathtrap for any intruder." added Kenobi.

He didn't comment on the fact that those two were the main figures behind the Temple's ongoing security upgrade. That was a mixed bag. Some Jedi, especially amongst the younger ones, were supporting those measures, while a lot of the older and more experienced ones were against it or at least neutral.

"Those codes, as well as a lot of information about troop movements can be found in the eastern tower. I'm going there right away." said Anakin, before sprinting down the corridor.

"I'll check the perimeter defenses from the central security station." shouted Kenobi.

**=RK=**

**Holterra Clinic, Coruscant**

Later in the morning, after I passed through my office and found to my delight that there were currently no fires needing to be put out, I went to pick up Aria. She was in a clinic, owned by a group of doctors working for me. They were working on a cure for her condition.

Speaking of my students, I had left Jaybo on the Requiem, where he was trying to learn meditation, when he wasn't helping the engineers fix the battle damage to the ship.

The Venator was docked at one of the defense stations in high orbit over the capital, which could act as a small shipyard. It was more than enough to fix the cruiser, and I preferred to have it on hand. Once its destroyed weapons and armor were replaced, which would be soon, she would be combat ready despite missing its two command pylons. No big loss there, though a fella in the R&D division found a use for them besides being convenient places to stuff additional sensors and comm equipment.

I found her in a small garden, which was built on the top of the clinic. She was pouting while reading from a data pad.

"Hi, Aria. I hope that the docs here treated you well."

"They always poke me with various devices or want blood." she pouted and looked at me with her mismatched eyes. She was trying to master the puppy dog look, but wasn't there quite yet. "Get me out of here, master. Please!"

I chuckled at her antics.

"I guess that today is your lucky day."

"Yay!" she jumped up and started bouncing around like a little girl.

Which in a sense she was.

"Where are we going? Something fun?"

"To the Jedi Temple. I believe that there is something useful for us to see, then we are going on lunch."

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "No more hospital food!"

"Let's go then." I turned around and headed for the door, with Aria bouncing after me. I could feel her excitement through our bond.

I had to do something about her and Jaybo. With the war, I didn't have the necessary time for even one, much less two apprentices. Hopefully, once she was cured and could accompany me on most missions, that could be fixed.

Jaybo, who had a lot more to learn about the Force was another matter. I wasn't going to put him into combat any time soon.

Once Aria and me were out of the clinic, we boarded the shuttle I had commandeered as my personal transport for the day. Today, I was going to use some of my privileges as a Republic general, and incidentally troll the Jedi. That however will be just unexpected side effect. I swear...

I boarded the shuttle, with Aria walking next to me, and saluted the troopers of Krayt company, who were acting as my bodyguards for today. Ever since the attacks on the Senate and High Command, all Republic generals were entitled a protection detail.

Needless to say, this morning was the first time I was going to take advantage of that. We were heading towards the Jedi Temple where I had three objectives. First, the official one: to inspect the defenses being build by the GAR corps of engineers and one of Coruscant's premiere security firms, which had some nice toys to offer.

The second one was more interesting. I had remembered something about the Jedi of my time and checked the data net if it was still the case. There was one particular holocron in the temple which was technically available to every Force Sensitive person in the galaxy. I believed that it my be useful to check it and show it to my apprentice.

And third, if possible, I wanted to check the Jedi archives about the fate of a few friends from the Empire era. I wasn't hopeful about that part, but who knew...

**=RK=**

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant****  
><strong>  
>'The Jedi are in for a rude awakening.' thought a woman disguised as representative of Keldon Security, the firm which was upgrading the Temple's defenses.<p>

She had her Force signature suppressed by an amulet she wore, as was the case for her five compatriots.

The other woman in their group was walking next to her, wearing a similar outfit, while the three men had arrived early. They, as well as another agent, were dressed as tech specialists, who were upgrading the buildings perimeter sensors. That would give them an opening to exploit.

The women reached the main entrance of the Temple, where they presented their ID cards to the clones manning a checkpoint. They were scanned with a portable scanner, which found nothing out of place, the same with the cases of sensitive equipment that were trailing behind them on a hover sled.

**=RK=**

At the same time, a woman who had the ability to shape-shift, was making her way towards the Archives. Her mission was to hack the security network from one of the terminals there.

Unknown to her, that would be only possible thanks to the other two women, who would be upgrading the Temple's security network at the time, giving her an opening to exploit.

Unfortunately for the covert agents, none of them had any chance to pass as a Jedi Master and simply waltz in the vault where the holocrons were held, even though they could use the Force.

Retrieving the device was only the first step. After they got the holocron, the real prize must be captured – the data crystal that was used to read them. Even more irritating, then they would need a real Jedi to make the kriffing thing work. Persuading him or her to help was going to be a major pain in the ass.

After all, those things were usually set up to destroy themselves and the data if someone who didn't know precisely what he was doing tried to tamper with them.

The shape shifter entered the archives and had to suppress a wince. A young Togruta female, who was obviously bored out of her mind headed her way.

**=RK=**

We landed in one of the Jedi Temple's hangars, and I waited for my men to disembark. They gave me the all clear signal and I marched down the ramp, followed by Aria. She was looking around nervously. I couldn't blame her. The last time she was here, my apprentice was attacking the damn place.

We were met by a squad for 812th Infantry battalion, who, after checking our ID's, waved us through. Good for them. If they just let us through on my behalf, there would have been hell to pay.

It was time to start the inspection.


	36. Chapter 15 Part 3

****AN: This part was betaed by the following people on the Space Battles forum: Gatemaster!******** Thank you for the great work!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to their respective copyright owners. This story is not created with commercial aim. I make no money from it.****

**Phase 15: Intrigues**

**=RK=**

**Part 3**

**Great Hall, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

I shouldn't be surprised. Not at all.

What was irritating me wasn't the dirty looks many Jedi were giving my apprentice or me. It was kind of expected. It wasn't a problem with the inspection either, which was a pleasant surprise. The GAR engineers working on the Temple were a competent bunch.

It was the damn alarm which started blaring that soured my mood. The building was being put on lock-down.

The clones who were on guard duty scrambled to seal up the exits and cover the various civilians that were in the building for one reason or another.

I turned to the lieutenant who was our guide and ordered: "Take us to the security control room at once."

The clone gave me a crisp salute and headed to the far end of the Great Hall, and we followed suit.

The damn Jedi just couldn't stay out of trouble!

**=RK=**

Bane finally reached his destination, and started slicing through the vault defenses. Behind him, the irritating tin-can provided by the Sith Lord's agent's was doing the same.

The mercenary was already starting to regret agreeing to this assignment. He was almost caught by a clone patrol before entering the ventilation shafts and then he was moments from being sliced into salad by a giant kriffing fan!

That didn't even take into an account the insane extraction plan, which apparently consisted of five idiots raising hell within the Temple so he could get away with the prize.

**=RK=**

My apprentice and me were admitted into the security center of the Jedi Temple, after another round of scans and checks. I left the troops outside and entered, accompanied only by Aria.

Inside we found the Clone commander, who was in charge of the troopers protecting the building, four of his men working on various consoles, and of course a group of Jedi. Those were Yoda, who had a deep frown on his face, Ayala Secura, who until recently was leading the GAR forces on Felucia. To my pleasant surprise, the third Jedi in the room was Shaak Ti, who have me a curt nod. My only disappointment was that she was wearing heavy robes, which hid her mouth watering figure.

"Deep in the Temple, the intruders are." declared Yoda.

I smirked at his words.

"I hope you don't mean us, Master Yoda." I said, unable to keep the amusement from my voice.

He glanced at me. The look he gave me was enough to summarize his feelings on that question. It practically screamed "Children, these days..."

Yoda closed his eyes for a moment and I could sense him drawing on he Force, which swirled around him, caressing the small being like a gentle wind.

"Possible it is, inside help help, they have." stated the Jedi Grandmaster. He went to a nearby console with a built in comm unit and spoke with deceptive calmness in his voice.

"Possible deception I sense. Disguised as a Jedi, the intruder may be. Find Madam Jocasta, you must."

"I take it that Ahsoka is in for some fun time." I muttered. Unless they found her another job to keep the little spitfire busy.

**=RK=**

**Archives, Jedi Temple, Coruscant****  
><strong>  
>"Bane, the two Jedi have turned around and making their way towards you." said the Archivist.<p>

Ahsoka frowned. That was the old woman's voice, all right. However, the padawan couldn't really believe that the sweet old lady was the one helping the intruders. She tried to feel that person through the Force and frowned. Whoever was masquerading as madam Jocasta was someone Ahsoka had never met before.

She drew her lightsaber and used the Force to pull the stranger as well as the chair she was sitting on towards her. The doppelganger shouted in surprise as she flew backwards and landed in a heap at Ahsoka's feet.

The Padawan glared at the confused expression of the old woman, who in turn was starring at the green lightsaber blade pointing at her head.

"Who are you? What did you do with the Archivist?" growled Ahsoka.

The shape-shifter sneered: "The same thing I'm going to do to you!"

Ahsoka felt a warning coming through the Force and jumped back. She barely evaded the needles which were shot from the wrists of the Archivist's double.

The impostor wasted no time and jumped to her feet, grabbing the lightsaber hilt she had retrieved from the old woman. She had to deal with this girl fast and get away from the Temple while she still had a chance.

The mercenary charged at the padawan, holding the saber in a comfortable two handed grip. She hoped that her skills with a vibroblade would be up to the task.

For an instant, Ahsoka was surprised by the sheer ferocity of the onslaught. She hadn't expected that someone who wasn't a Force sensitive to be more than marginally proficient with a lightsaber.

The Togruta fell back, deflecting the blows raining on her with practiced ease. A powerful strike pushed her to a nearby table, and she twisted to her left, avoiding the next attack which sliced through the furniture.

Ahsoka glared at the impostor and went on the offensive.

In the next few seconds, the padawan found out, that despite somewhat skilled with a blade, her opponent didn't really know how to use a lightsaber. Tano locked their weapons together and used the Force to pick up a nearby chair, which she used to strike the impostor in the back.

The doppelganger was smashed against a computer console and slumped to the ground. The intruder's shape blurred, revealing her true form, that of a green alien female.

Ahsoka used the Force to slam her adversary to the ground, so she was on her back and her arms pointed away from the Jedi.

"I want answers!" hissed the padawan.

**=RK=**

**Security center, Jedi Temple, Coruscant****  
><strong>  
>"Master Skywalker, I caught the impostor. She says that the target is the holocron vault."<p>

"That makes no sense!" I could hear Kenobi's exclamation over the comm. "The holocrons are protected. You need a genuine Jedi to retrieve the information."

Or a Sith who knew what he was doing, but I didn't say that aloud. If they thought that the holocrons could really be accessed only by Jedi, well, that was a delusion I was glad to let them keep.

"You can reach the communications tower from the vicinity of the vault if you cut through a few walls." said one of the clones, who was examining the Temple schematics.

"The vault is a decoy. We are going to the communications tower!" Anakin's distorted voice rumbled through the comm's speaker.

A moment later, we all could hear a subdued rumble.

"That was an explosion at the Vault!" informed us one of the clones.

"Is this a diversion?" wondered Master Secura.

"Perhaps. Cloak's the future, the Dark Side does..." murmured Yoda. "See the truth I can not."

"Sirs, we just lost the sensor grid over the comm tower!" shouted one of the clones.

"I'm detecting a jamming field there too!" added another.

Anakin and Obi-Wan, who were patched through to the Security Center, could hear that too.

"The Vault is a diversion! We are heading towards the tower."

"Seal that section of the Temple at once!" ordered Shaak Ti. "No one leaves it without being cleared by a Jedi Master first!"

I heard a clicking sound from the right, where the panel covering the air vent fell into the room. A short droid looked at us.

"Hey, guys!" it waved at us.

I could swear that this machine was acting nervous.

The Force screamed a warning, loud enough to cause a headache.

I acted without thinking, and grabbed Aria's arm, pulling her behind me. In the same time I was wrenching as much Force power as I could into my grasp, and desperately molded it into a shield in front of us.

The Jedi's were scrambling too. Shaak Ti, who had the bulk of a massive holoprojector between her and the small droid grabbed the surprised commander, and dragged him to the ground.

Yoda and Master Secura, who were next to the robot sent telekinetic waves at it. I could see a shield flaring to life around it, absorbing most of the power which struck it.

Nevertheless, the droid was pushed back. I could hear it impacting the wall of the air-duck.

Then it exploded, showering Yoda and Ayala with a stream of liquid fire. The geometry of the air-shaft worked against the Jedi, channeling a significant part of the blast-wave straight at them.

My hastily erected shield was buffered by the dissipating blast wave, but it held easily.

I could sense that the two of them were alive. Through the smoke, I could barely make out a shimmer where the two Jedi Masters stood. I waved my hand, sending a telekinetic wave of my own, which dispersed a lot of the smoke, revealing that Yoda had erected a shield to protect them.

My estimations of the little fellas abilities were raised up even further.

"This is another diversion." I stated, meaning the attempt to bomb us. I could feel clones dying in the Temple.

**=RK=**

**Holocron Vault, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Bane could hear a pair of Jedi running by near his hiding place. He smiled when they passed him without taking any note. So that medallion he was carrying actually worked. How interesting. The possibilities...

But this was not the time for scheming. He had work to do.

The mercenary moved to the half blown Vault door and squeezed himself through the hole. Once inside he looked around. Three of the walls, as well as a vast column, which was taking most of the space in the room, were covered top to bottom with small niches. Big enough for cubes little bigger than a grown man's fist.

He walked to the column and retrieved three of the objects at random. Bane knew that his client needed only one, but he wanted to have few spares. Just in case.

Now, it was time to see if the extraction plan would work...

**=RK=**

**Communications Tower, Jedi Temple, Coruscant****  
><strong>  
>When Kenobi and Skywalker reached their destination, they found pandemonium waiting for them. There were three squads of clones cut to pieces with lightsabers as well as the bodies of two Jedi Knights and their padawans.<br>The armored doors leading to the comm center were a twisted ruin. That caught Anakin's eye.

"Obi-Wan, those doors were blown from the inside!" exclaimed the younger Jedi.

"So it appears." agreed Kenobi.

They carefully entered the comm center. Their eyes were scanning all around for traps, and the Jedi searching for threats through the Force.

Inside they found only dead equipment and the bodies of the men and women who were supposed to operate it.

What got their attention was the ragged hole in the ceiling. It was painfully obvious how the intruders had gained entrance to the comm center.

"This section of the temple is being sealed off. They won't get away with it!" hissed Skywalker.

Obi-Wan looked at the mangled bodies lying around. Most of them had died in the explosion which had caved in the ceiling, but a few were finished with lightsaber strikes.

"I agree." whispered the Jedi Master.

**=RK=**

**Security Center, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

"Commander, I want this whole building sealed off. No one leaves the Temple. Is that understood?" I ordered the clone officer.

"Yes, sir!" he answered and started snapping orders of his own.

"This is an internal Jedi matter." protested Master Secura, who had escaped the explosion intact.

"We can argue about it when the intruders are caught!" she was cut off by Shaak Ti. "We have bigger problems, so I don't want any bickering about who is in charge!" she glared both at her fellow Jedi Master and myself.

"There will be no problems from my side, Master Shaak Ti." I answered formally.

"Stopped, the intruders, must be." declared Yoda. "Deception within deception, I sense. Careful, we must be."

"Sir, we just lost contact with one of the detachments escorting a group of civilian contractors." informed one of the clones.

**=RK=**

The two female infiltrators nodded at each other. They had acted a bit sooner than expected, but that was only because a golden opportunity had fallen in their hands. A pair of Jedi had ordered their padawans to help the clones escorting their group of civilians. So, a few minutes later, when they were reasonably sure that there were no Jedi in their immediate vicinity, the covert operatives pounced.

They used the Force to surprise the wet-behind-the-ears padawans, summoning their blades and slamming the unfortunate youngsters in the nearby wall. Then, they ignited the weapons and pounced on the squad of clones escorting them.

Before the padawans could recover, the troopers were dead and the assassins cut them down as well.

The stunned civilians were next to fall.

The pair of assassins then separated, running towards their assigned targets.


End file.
